Prey
by The Congressman
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are hunters, ridding society of the vile filth that poisons it. As a tragedy forces them to confess their love for one another, a new sort of criminal appears, a hunter as well. He is intelligent, ruthless, and merciless. When he sets his sights on them, the stage is set to determine who is the predator and who is the prey. EO; AU origin
1. Prologue: Instant Connection

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July, and a hello to all of you who have decided to read my first SVU fic. I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate in letting me know what you think. I accept all opinions, but just remember if I do something that you find irritating or inaccurate, how am I to know unless you tell me? If you do let me know, I promise I will cease the offending behavior at once :)**

**This isn't my first (my first two are crossovers between SVU and Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy; you guys should check it out). I just felt like writing a standalone SVU fic and I've been having this idea for a while. **

**This will be EO, and if you don't like it don't read. It's the only main ship for these two characters that I will ever pay attention to; I dislike Elliot/Kathy and Olivia/Haden, am absolutely baffled by AO and FO, and completely despise Bensidy more than you could ever imagine (damn you Dick Wolf). Also, while I like angst and drama as much as anybody, I prefer the two to get together before all the major action of the story so they can take it on together, so that will be what happens here.**

**While all the characters follow the show with a few minor corrections for the NBC screenwriter's bias and stupidity, the story begins in the year 2000 with slightly different backstories for the main characters that will become apparent. If Dick Wolf had the right to screw them up, I have the right to fix them up.**

**Disclaimer: While Dick Wolf, Neal Baer, and Warren Leight do own SVU, all of them are much too dense to do what we all know should have been done.**

**PS: The political aspects in the chapter are only to set the timeframe of the story; if I offend anyone I'm sorry, not my intention :)**

**Saw the movie America today. I really recommend it.**

**Prey**

Prologue: Instant Connection

"_Just one more push honey."_

"_I can't. It hurts."_

"_Come on Mrs. Stabler. Hold and PUSH!"_

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She pushed hard and the piercing cry of new life resonated through the room. "Congratulations mommy and daddy, it's a girl!"_

_Cutting the cord, the proud father kissed his third daughter on the head and turned back to his wife. "Ok, one more and we're done."_

"_I'm scared El, it hurts too much."_

"_Come on sweetie, I'm right here. Soon it'll be over and we'll hold our two beautiful babies in our arms."_

_She smiled weakly at him. "I like the sound of that."_

_He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." Suddenly she bucked and cried out once again._

"_Ok, I can see the head. Push Kathy push!"_

"_I'm right here Kath, push."_

_She screamed and the room was filled with yet another wail. "Congratulations mommy and daddy. This one's a handsome baby boy." Elliot cut the cord and smiled down at his son._

_A few minutes later, the nurse handed him his twins, the muscular cop easily hefting both in his arms. "Here we go little ones, here's your mommy." Gently he lowered them to rest in the crook of Kathy's arms, his wife wrapping them around their babies._

_They're beautiful El," she whispered, her face pale. _

"_Yep," said the proud father of four. "Elizabeth Rebecca Stabler and Richard Donald Stabler," he beamed._

"_Lizzie and Dickie," Kathy breathed, weak from her ordeal._

"_I love you Kathy," Elliot said, bending down and kissing her chastely on the lips. _

"_I love you too Elliot," whispered back his wife before she closed her eyes._

_The room was immediately filled with the hooting alarms of the monitors, causing the babies to wail. A panicked look on his face, Elliot saw the door fly open as doctors and nurses flew into the room, all hovering over his wife. "There's no pulse."_

"_We need to defib now!"_

"_What's going on?" He was shocked his voice worked at all. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Stabler, you have to leave," said a nurse, handing him the two crying infants and nudging him out the door. _

_The window let him see everything. The doctor fired up the paddles and shocked her heart, doing it four more times when the first time failed. All Elliot could see was the monitor, a long flat line._

He woke covered in sweat, the same routine as he did every morning. It was always the same nightmare, the same gut-wrenching image that played over and over in his head while he was asleep. No matter how hard his conscious mind tried to block the images during the day, at night his subconscious continued to torture him, every night for the last six months.

Groaning, Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD swung his legs out of the bed, wiping the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. Reaching to switch off the alarm clock, his hand grasped the picture frame on the nightstand, another morning routine for him. There they all were, the last time his family was whole. It was a picture of him, Maureen, Kathleen, and a smiling, pregnant Kathy at his birthday party seven months before she had given her life to give birth to their twins. The doctors called it a hemorrhage of the cervix, basically her bleeding to death. In all the KIAs and brutal rape homicides he had witnessed in his years in the Marine Corps and the NYPD, Elliot hadn't seen anything more heart wrenching or hellish than the sight of his wife bled out on her hospital bed. He took comfort in the fact she was watching down over him in Heaven, but it did little to dull the pain.

A wailing over the baby monitor snapped him out of his daze. Sighing, he stood and wandered out of his bedroom to the nursery, clad in nothing but a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. Arriving in the room where his twins slept, he picked up a cranky Lizzie. "Shhh Lizzie it's ok, daddy's here." He sniffed at her bottom and grimaced. "What the hell has Aunt Emily been feeding you? Extract of burrito?"

"Ha ha, very funny big bro," said his sister Emily, walking in in her flannel robe over her PJs. Five years younger than her brother, she was in the process of getting her law degree at Columbia and was helping the new single father handle his brood. "You need to get to work El or Uncle Don's going to be pissed at you again."

"Oh come on Em, everyone knows I'm Don's favorite," he smirked cockily.

"Oh shut up. You take care of the chemical weapon Lizzie produced and get dressed. I'll handle Dickie and getting the girls ready for school." He hadn't made any move to change the twins' nicknames after what happened to Kathy. She had wanted to call them that and he was not going to trifle with that.

Twenty minutes later, a newly shaved, showered, and dressed Elliot Stabler bounded downstairs. "Hi daddy!" squealed a little bundle of blonde curls, looking cute as a button.

"Hey there Katie!" he replied, picking her up and tickling her nose. "How's my little princess?"

"Good," she smiled. It amazed him that she was already in second grade.

"Hey dad," called Maureen from the counter, immersed in the morning news. Elliot smiled proudly; his eldest daughter had quite a brain on her, like her mother. If Kathy hadn't gotten pregnant at sixteen in 1988, she would have certainly gone to medical school and become a doctor. Elliot wanted the same for Maureen.

"Hey Maur," he told his eleven year old, kissing the top of her head. He walked over to the toaster and popped two slices of white bread inside. "What's on?"

"The election, what else?" Elliot chuckled.

"On the campaign trail, the Bush-Cheney ticket continues to reiterate their pledge to bring honor and dignity back to the White House…"

"Bout time," Elliot mumbled.

"Daddy, who's Bush-Cheney?" asked Kathleen, curious about everything.

"It's George W. Bush and Dick Cheney Katie," corrected Maureen before Elliot could. "They're running for President and Vice President." She shared her father's preferences.

Katie pointed at the framed picture of the President shaking Elliot's hand hanging over the fireplace. "Is that Bush?"

Elliot laughed, "No princess, that's George H. W. Bush, his father."

"Oh," she repeated innocently, going back to eating her cereal.

"Dad," asked Maureen, "When will you tell me the story of how you won your medal?"

"When you're older Maur," he replied honestly. She was too young, too damn young to have to deal with death: her mother's, his buddies in that godforsaken Arabian town, the countless girls raped, murdered, and dumped like trash (he thanked God he hadn't seen what happened with her grandparents). While the dream of his wife's death always haunted him at night, the others always joined in. The screams from the battlefield where he earned the Medal of Honor sitting on his mantle never left his mind, nor did the images of the dead victims. If it hadn't been for the four angels that were dependent on him, he would have eaten his gun long ago.

After saying goodbye to his twins and dropping Katie and Maureen off at school, Elliot took the Queensboro Bridge to the precinct.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Where were you?" She froze at that voice. She knew what that voice meant._

_Making a beeline for her room (it was always better if she could lock herself till this phase passed), she was stopped by a firm arm on her shoulder. "I said, WHERE WERE YOU?"_

_She gulped, knowing her mother wouldn't believe her no matter what. The empty bottle of scotch lying by the couch proved that. "I… I was at Courtney's house studying. You can ask her mother…"_

_Her sentence was cut off by a vicious slap on the cheek. "Don't lie to me slut! You know what happens when you lie." Olivia nodded, tears in her eyes. It was the same every night, and she knew it was all her fault. Taking a swig from the bottle of vodka in her hand, Serena slapped her again for good measure._

_At that time, Olivia felt a rage course through her. Why did her mother have to hit her? It wasn't her fault that she was born; Serena was her mother and was supposed to love and cherish her. It just wasn't fair! With a snarl, Olivia stepped forward and knocked the bottle to the ground, it shattering and spilling its contents into the carpet._

_Serena looked at her in shock, completely flabbergasted that her little dog had bitten her. Olivia was too, the enormity of what she had done sinking in. Se clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to apologize but the words wouldn't come out._

"_You bitch!" yelled her mother, punching her in the face. Olivia fell back, her nose broken. "After all I have done for you, feeding you, clothing you, not deciding to abort you when you are nothing but an abomination that should never have existed, this is how you repay me?" She kicked Olivia in the ribs again and again, breaking and cracking a few. She whimpered in pain. "You don't deserve to live you little slut. You deserve to die like every other abomination! I should have aborted you when I had the chance." She spit in her daughter's face, the saliva mixing with the tears. Olivia felt blackness envelop her._

The incessant buzzing of the cell phone woke her from her restless sleep. It happened again, the same dream that haunted her since that day fourteen years before. Her mother had put her in the hospital, cracking three ribs and fracturing her skull. She had been only thirteen at the time.

Groaning, Olivia reached over and answered the infernal device. "Benson."

"Good morning _Detective_ Benson," came the cheerful voice through the receiver.

Olivia smiled tiredly, "Hi daddy." It was just her adoptive father's style to call her this early to wish her a good first day as a detective. Not able to have children on their own, he and her mom had taken her in as a foster kid and adopted her a year later. "Wishing me a good first day."

"Of course Olive," he said. "Remember, if anyone bothers you, just call me and I'll take care of it."

"Daddy!" she laughed, "I'm twenty-seven years old. I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but if anyone treats you like shit, they have to answer to me." He wasn't bluffing; with his position in the NYPD he could make any cop's life a living hell.

"Goodbye daddy, I'll come see you and mom tonight ok?"

"Ok, love you Olive."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and put her hand on her forehead in frustration. Whoever said time healed all wounds was an idiot. She fingered the crucifix neckless her mom got for her fifteenth birthday, praying for the pain to go away, for something to happen to make her soul less broken.

Sighing, Olivia Benson stood and went to get dressed for her first day as a detective.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

To Captain Donald Cragen of the 1-6 Special Victims Unit, midmorning hours like this were the calm before the storm. They had just cleared all their open cases the day before, and the unit could enjoy some quiet time to relax and finish the DD5s before the new cases came in. Cragen rubbed his bald scalp and cringed at the memory of the crime wave in the eighties and early nineties when things were never like this and murder rates were above 2,000 a year. Seven years of Giuliani had fixed that and crime rates were low again, but as long as those who were evil remained out there, the work of a cop was never done.

"Don, you old son of a bitch!"

Cragen looked up and grinned at the sight of his old friend. "Well nice of you to show up after all this time you smug bastard! How are you doing Ed," he stood, enveloping the man in a bear hug.

Grinning back, Sgt. Ed Tucker sat in one of the wooden chairs that faced Cragen's desk. "Well you know how it is Don. Undercover work's a bitch. Haven't seen enough of my wife or daughter in the last decade, let alone you." He and Don had been childhood friends and had gone into the Army together. They signed up for the academy way back in the year the Gipper was elected, and the two had been thick as thieves until Don got married and they lost touch, not that it was either of their fault. Cragen's brother in law wasn't too fond of Tucker and the feeling was mutual.

"So Ed, IAB? You've finally crossed over to the Dark Side of the Force."

Tucker laughed. "Hey, someone's got to do it. Wouldn't you rather have your hot-headed nephew be investigated by me or by someone else you don't trust?"

"You have a point there Ed, not that I have to like it. The less I have to deal with the Rat Squad the better." They shared a knowing look, each a veteran of NYPD politics. "What brings you here today?"

"You know about my daughter right?"

"Yes, Olivia right? You adopted her while she was your foster child."

"Fourteen years ago and I love her like she's my own flesh and blood. She just made detective last week, and while I'm proud of her, I didn't think this was the best unit given her childhood."

Cragen nodded, knowing enough about the situation to understand Tucker's predicament. "So what do you want me to do about this? After all, she is my new rookie."

"Look don, I just don't want Olivia to get hurt anymore after what she's been through. Just don't partner her up with an ass or an insensitive dolt. She needs someone who can understand her pain and watch her back."

Pursing his lips, Cragen contemplated that. "Ok Ed, I'll see what I can do. Now you better get a move on before she shows up."

"Don't I know it? Nice to see you again Don, and I'm sorry about Marge."

"Thanks Ed." Cragen shut the door behind his old friend and let out a deep breath, looking beyond the blinds to his beloved nephew. Elliot seemed to be normal but Cragen could see the pain in his eyes, the fatigue and frustration in his tone and body. Life for his late wife's brother's son had never been easy. It wasn't just Kathy passing away, the years on the job, the battle in the little Arabian town where he earned his medal, nor the shootout at the precinct that forced him into his and Marge's care. It was deeper than that and he knew it. If what Ed's daughter had gone through was as bad as he said then they had a lot in common.

He sat down, knowing what to do.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Elliot sat at his desk staring at nothing in particular. Even though his job was practically looking at dead or shattered victims that often reminded him of someone in his life, he preferred that to the boring days. At least he had something to do then rather than be alone with his thoughts, which no sane person would want to do.

"Hello? Earth to Elliot."

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there for a second," said John Munch, his best friend and fellow detective. Sure he was a pain in the ass but there was no better man to break you out of a funk and make you laugh, usually at himself.

"Yep Munch. CIA brainwave scanner got me. Now I'm getting a strange urge to kill you to prevent all the top secret information you tell from getting out." He made a move to strangle him, only to break away chuckling.

Munch's partner laughed as well, clapping him on the back. "He got you there good Munchie," said Odafin "Fin" Tutuola.

"Hey, how else do you explain the growing use of cell phones? The truth is out there people."

"Let me guess," said Monique Jeffries, another detective in the squad. "Is it about Kennedy or CIA mind control?"

"Show me mind control!" shouted Elliot in his best Family Feud impression. All the detectives laughed at Munch's ability to believe anything.

"Ok guys, when the black helicopter come to take all of us to the UN reeducation camps, don't say ol' Man Munch didn't warn you."

"It's not that I don't think you could be wrong Munch," remarked Elliot, earing surprised looks from everyone including his best friend. "No guys I'm serious, the government is filled with all these sex scandals and corruption scandals involving crazy shit. Who's to say CIA mind control isn't far off."

Fin, Munch, and Jeffries rolled their eyes because they knew what was about to come. "Again with that Stabler?" asked Brian Cassidy, Jeffries partner and not Elliot's favorite person. "Get off your soapbox. No one cares."

"For Christ's sake Cassidy," hissed Elliot. "We need to know our government is trustworthy. I'd hate it if the persons running our country are a bunch of dirty perverts."

"So?" smirked Cassidy. God that guy was an ass; when dealing with the victims he had the cocky, demeaning to women attitude that Elliot hated in a person. A real man treated the women in his life with respect, not as sex objects or beings of scorn. The only reason he was still in SVU after dozens of victim complaints and write-ups was the fact he had a thing going with Lt. Quinn at IAB, giving him a get out of jail free card for the foreseeable future. Damn corruption.

Sensing the mood go south, Munch interjected. "So Elliot, how are the kids?"

'Thank you Munch!' "They're fine. The twins are healthy, Katie's starting second grade, and Maureen is much too smart for her own good."

"That's a good thing Elliot. Make sure to tell them Uncle Munch says hi."

"Will do."

"Heads up," Cassidy whispered. "Hot woman coming through." All heads turned to the brunette that just entered the floor of the 1-6. "Think I have a shot?" he asked Jeffries. Elliot wanted to throw up.

"I think you have a 100:1 likelihood she just slaps you in the face."

"My kind of odds, though you still are the best looking woman in the squad Monique."

She gave him a flirty smile. "Keep that up Bri and you might get me in bed by 2087."

"It's a date." Elliot mimed trying to upchuck bulimic style which got Munch and Fin to giggle.

Inside the Captain's office, Cragen heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

As shy looking woman entered, her badge and gun clipped to her hip. "Captain Cragen?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, your new detective."

Cragen rose to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Olivia. We're so glad to have you aboard."

"Happy to be here," she smiled back, though her face was filled with the same pain his nephew's was. 'Ed was right," he thought.

"So, you're Ed Tucker's girl right?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "Dad told me you two were good friends."

"We were, and still are I might add." Now that Joe Stabler was dead and Tucker in IAB rather than undercover narcotics the time was ripe to resume their former friendship. "So Olivia, if I may call you that?" She nodded and he continued, "So Olivia, I'm partnering you up with Detective Stabler."

"The hothead?"

Cragen chuckled, "I see his reputation precedes him. Don't worry he's harmless to everyone except the perps. Watch his back for me alright."

"You got it Cap," she replied eagerly. With that, Olivia rose and entered the bullpen.

"Hello there Miss," said a skinny man with thick glasses and the face of a perennial but harmless troublemaker. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Olivia Benson, the new Detective." She said, the box with her personal effects shifting in her grasp.

"Hello there Benson," said the man, rising. "I'm John Munch, and this is my partner Odafin Tutuola."

"Just call me Fin," said the other, smiling.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Monique Jeffries," said the only other woman in the squad, eying her over as if sizing her up.

"Brian Cassidy at your service," said a spiky-haired man, eying her over in a completely different way. "If there's anything you need, just tell me."

Olivia got a bad vibe off the man. "I'm fine thank you."

The last man, tall, muscular, and with a military air and a self-assured grin stood. "Detective Benson, I'm Detective Stabler."

"Ah, you're Stabler. I'm your new partner." Cassidy mumbled something on the lines of 'He's got all the luck,' while Munch and Fin both grinned at him, wiggling their eyebrows. Elliot dismissed them as the idiots they were.

"Anyways, this is your desk," he gestured to the one adjacent to his. "Make yourself at home."

"Why thank you Stabler," she retorted, smiling. Setting down the box, she took out a picture of her and her parents at her graduation from Siena College five years before.

"That your parents?" asked Elliot, wanting to know more about his new partner. His old partner and he had been overly formal to each other and he wasn't about to repeat that.

"Yes they are," she responded honestly. Even if they weren't blood they were her parents in all ways that mattered.

"Isn't that Ed Tucker the new IAB Sergeant?" asked Jeffries.

Cassidy paled slightly but recovered quickly. "Wow Benson, friends in high places I see?"

"I knew Ed Tucker back when I was in Narcotics," said Fin. "He's a good man, very honest."

"Ok," replied Elliot, unconvinced. He steered clear of the Rat Squad, who to him were only concerned with messing with good cops while leaving assholes like Cassidy with free reign to be – well – assholes.

The squad dispersed as they went on about their daily business. Looking at her new partner's desk, she spotted the two photos on it. There was one of him and a young woman in a wedding dress and a seemingly recent one of him, two young girls, and two infants on what appeared to be the Fourth of July. "Is that your wife?" she asked innocently.

She swore she saw a flash of pain enter his eyes. "Yes."

"And those are your kids?" at his nod she smiled. "You are a really beautiful family," she told him honestly, putting Elliot at ease. "So the wife is out of the picture."

His entire body stiffened. "Yes," he croaked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, D-I-V-O-R-C-E," she joked, needling him a bit.

"No, W-I-D-O-W-E-R," he responded, obviously in pain.

Olivia was floored. 'No wonder he's in pain,' she thought. "I'm so sorry Stabler. I didn't…"

"It's alright," he stopped her with a raised hand. "Just let it alone."

Before she could answer Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, Stabler! You have a case. Young girl raped and beaten but conscious. Get to Mercy General and take a statement."

Elliot groaned, for he hated these cases. "Come on Benson. Time for baptism under fire." She nodded and followed him out of the bullpen.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The interview felt like an icepick was jabbed through her heart. The sight of that poor seven-year old girl raped and beaten to within an inch of her life made her want to vomit her meager breakfast. It was one thing to see an adult rape-victim, much less a child. She wondered how any of the veterans of the unit could stand it.

"It doesn't get easier," cautioned Munch, already providing more help than the others. Cassidy was an ass like she felt from the beginning, so no help there. Jeffries was with her partner canvassing the neighborhood while fin talked to the ME. Elliot was nowhere to be found.

"What should I do then?" she asked Munch.

"Channel that pain into catching the bastard or bitch that hurt the poor kid, and then take a long, hot shower. It does help, trust me." Olivia chuckled.

"Benson," called Cragen from his office.

Entering, Olivia had no idea what happened. "Yes Cap?"

"Do you know where Elliot is?"

"Stabler, I have no idea. We finished the interview. He asked the dad for a DNA sample and got punched."

"Happens more often than you think," smirked Cragen, his jaw twinging at memories of past hits.

"I guessed as much. Anyway, we entered the precinct and he just disappeared. I haven't seen him in half an hour."

"How old was the victim?"

"Seven, why?"

"Blonde hair?" She nodded. Cragen sighed, "I was afraid of that. He's on the roof. Normally I would go talk to him but I think it would be best if you went."

"Ok Cap."

"Oh Olivia," he said as she was leaving. "Be gentle with him; he's had a hard life."

She gave him a wan smile. "I know the feeling."

Entering the roof, Olivia was temporarily blinded by the sun. Holding her hand to her face, she spotted her partner as her pupils adjusted to the bright August light. "Look Uncle Don, I'm fine. Just give me a minute and I'll be down."

"I'm not Uncle Don," Olivia said quietly, just trying to get his attention.

Elliot turned around, his face filled with embarrassment. After his little mini-breakdown regarding the pictures, he hadn't wanted his new partner to see him weak. "What are you doing here Benson?"

"First of all, you can call me Olivia, it's no problem. Secondly, I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty rattled after the interview Elliot, what's up?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your partner," she said a bit annoyed. Olivia knew he was in pain but it didn't give him an excuse to be rude.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess I deserved that." He slunk to the gravel floor of the roof, leaning on the brick ledge.

"Yeah you did," she replied, sitting next to him. "So what's up?"

"That girl, she reminded me of Kathleen, my daughter. She's that age."

"Oh Elliot. I'm so sorry." She didn't know why but she felt for this man, more so than anyone she had ever met before.

"It's just, I've lost so many people in my life. I couldn't lose anymore. Not after my parents, nor my wife." He had no idea why he was telling her this. No one knew at the office except Munch, but he had been a rookie himself when it all occurred. Neither he nor Uncle Don had pushed him to talk about it and he never did. However, there was something about this woman that made him feel safe, feel free to talk to in a way he never had with Kathy. It was slightly scary. He gulped and continued with his story. "My father, he used to beat me." He saw her eyes widen, the chocolate-brown orbs filled with anger mixed in with pain. "It started when I was eight, when I had to make this diorama of the Battle of Bunker Hill. He helped me with it and we had a great time. Then I moved one of the trees, so that a cannon emplacement could be seen. When he noticed, he got this strange look in his eye. Before I knew it, he slapped me in the face. 'What did I tell you about listening to me?'" Elliot thundered, making Olivia jump. "He bent me over and removed his belt, hitting me over the back with it over and over. When he finished, I was in tears. He got up, put his belt back on and remarked, 'Only pansies cry.'"

Seeing a tear fall down his face, Olivia leaned over and wiped it away with her thumb, earning a small smile from him. She could have melted into those blue eyes of his.

"Needless to say, it was bearable until my mother started having her problems. She was bipolar and refused to take medication. She was a sweet woman but had these mood swings, crazed one day and mellow the next. One day she got angry at my dad for his controlling behavior and grabbed his service revolver, firing at him. She hit me in the shoulder and he had her committed. The next day, the doctors found her with her wrists slit open, a note saying that she was sorry that she hurt me and didn't deserve to live." He choked back a sob. "My father was worse after that, blaming me for her death. The beatings grew more and more frequent until he tried to strangle me one time. My aunt came over just then and he couldn't finish, but I had had enough. The next day, I was fifteen at the time, I went to this very precinct to speak to Uncle Don. He was married to my Aunt Marge, my father's sister, and they were always good to me and my sister Emily. I told him about the abuse and was crying in his arms when my father walked into the station. He roared at me to come home and I said no." He laughed dryly. "First time I ever said no to him. He snarled with rage and pulled out his service revolver, intending to rid himself of his mistake once and for all." Olivia teared up at the word mistake, remembering her own mother. "Needless to say, Uncle Don shot him first, killing him instantly. My sister and I moved in with him and my aunt after that. He was more of a father to me in those three years than my real father was in fifteen."

She felt so sad for this man; it was almost like a mirror of her own life.

He wasn't finished. "At seventeen, I got my girlfriend Kathy pregnant. My aunt and uncle, as well as her parents made us get married, and that's how I got my smart, beautiful daughter Maureen." He smiled proudly, making Olivia smile as well. His smile was something else entirely. "We had Kathleen five years later, and then she was pregnant with our twins just a year ago. On the day of their birth, after my son was born she had a hemorrhage and bled out on the delivery table while I watched from the window. Lizzie and Dickie will never know their mother." There, he was finished. Bending down, he brought his knees up to his face and began to cry, the pent up pain rushing out.

Olivia rubbed his back, her eyes filled with unshed tears as well. 'This poor, poor man.' He was such a good, gentle soul and it pained her to see him suffer. "It's ok El," she said softly, sticking him with a nickname on sheer instinct. "I understand."

"How?" he choked out. "How could you possibly understand?" He felt a connection to this woman and didn't want to hurt her, but how could she understand his pain?

She let him let it all out until the tears were all gone. "I understand El, I really do." When he gave her a questioning look with his blue eyes rimmed with redness, she felt heartbroken for him. "My mother was abusive too."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "What?" he breathed. How could anyone abuse such a wonderful person, such a beautiful one? Yes Cassidy was el Grande Asshole but he was right about her beauty, though Elliot knew it was deeper than looks. He could tell that her soul was beautiful; he didn't know how but just could.

Olivia was slightly speechless from his gaze but continued. "Tucker and his wife are not my real parents, not by blood anyway. My real mother was named Serena Benson, which is why my last name is not tucker. She was raped twenty-eight years ago while in college. I was the result of that rape." For the life of him he wasn't expecting that. Elliot was genuinely pro-life except when it came to the health of the mother plus rape/incest. He didn't know of any woman who kept the baby though. "She used to drink a lot to block out the images of that night. When she was sober she was cold and distant, but when she was drunk she'd yell, slap, and punch me, telling me I was worthless and I should have been aborted like the university doctor recommended. Aborted, like I was some piece of garbage!" The last word didn't come out as a scream but as a cry, filled with sadness. Putting his hand on hers, Elliot rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up and smiled at him; God her smile was heavenly. "When I was thirteen I was late from a friend's house and she broke several of my ribs and fractured my skull. No charges were filed but ACS removed me from her care and put me with the Tuckers, who adopted me a year later. I guess you can say they were to me what Captain Cragen was to you."

Without saying a word, Elliot enveloped Olivia in his arms. She was a bit startled but soon settled into his embrace, savoring the warmth of his chest. "I'm sorry that happened to you Liv," he said, "But remember that I will be here for you from now on."

She smiled into his chest. "Thank you El." They just sat there in each other's arms, nothing romantic but simply two broken individuals finding comfort. About ten minutes later, they dusted themselves off and walked back into the precinct, both feeling much better.

That night, both slept contentedly, their usual nightmares replaced by dreams of each other.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The fluorescent lights of the abandoned Cape Town warehouse flickered on the ceiling, presenting an intermittent cloud of blackness around him. Clutching the Webley .455 caliber revolver in his right hand, his left wrapped tightly around a razor sharp Katana, the man proceeded slowly down the dark corridor, his senses honed by years of training. His prey was out there, enraged and ready for a fight. He fancied himself the predator, but there was always a small part of him that sought out the elusive one who'd finally best him.

Making sure to check his corners, the man entered the large central room of the warehouse when a screaming shape lunged at him, bringing down a large metal bar on his hand. Grunting in pain, the Webley dropped out of his hand. His target made to grab it but the man kicked it away, leaving them nothing but their melee weapons. "_Gereed ou man om te sterf_ – ready to die old man?" said the prey in Afrikaans.

"We'll see about that friend," smirked the man, gripping the Katana in both hands and lunging at his target, who parried the thrust with the bar. The fight went on for nearly five minutes, a flurry of thrusts and counter thrusts, metal striking metal.

The prey, one of Cape Town's most decorated constables, had been hunting down this man for nearly a month. The son of a bitch had to die, but how? Fending him off, he spotted the Webley resting on the floor right alongside an old file cabinet. 'Checkmate.'

"You are getting weak. Care to take the coward's way out constable," taunted the man, raising the Katana over his head. The constable grinned fiercely and kicked a pile of old dirt into the man's face, forcing him to stumble back blindly. Dropping the bar, the white South African ran for the revolver. Picking it up in his hand, he swiveled around only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the blade buried to the hilt inside him.

"A smart plan, but in the end pointless my good friend." He removed the sword of the ancient samurai. "You put up a valiant struggle my good chap. One that was truly the work of a noble warrior, unlike those other fools." The constable looked at him, the monster who murdered his friends. "Would you like me to give you a quick warrior's death?" The constable spit blood in the man's face. "You still have fight in you, that's good. I'll give it too you anyway." He walked behind the Afrikaner and placed the sword on his neck. The blade felt cold on his skin. "I trust we shall meet in the golden halls of Asgard someday my good friend." He raised the blade and brought it down, slicking the head clean off.

Setting the sword down on a worn wooden table, the man sighed while removing a small map of the world out of his pocket. The map, one with Europe zoomed in, was filled with circles with Xs through them. He found South Africa and put one through the circle, a red dot where Cape Town was. 'Now what's next?' he thought, skimming through the remaining countries. 'Was it time?' The last several warriors were good but lacking that spirit, that sheer strength of pure _élan_ that he possessed. It was the one thing that separated the warriors from the dregs and wretches of society.

"Yes," he said out loud. "It is time." Taking his pen, he drew a circle around the country that had called out his name since the beginning of his adventures, the United States of America. "Off to the land of the free and the home of the brave." He smiled, relishing what he would find.

**A/N: I know that was a long chapter, but it was necessary to establish the plotline.**

**To all of those who are a bit annoyed that Elliot and Olivia haven't hooked up yet, be patient. There is a method to my madness I assure you.**

**Regarding the mystery man at the end, he will reveal more of himself as the story progresses. He is not any of the SVU villains but merely a creation of my mind.**


	2. Chapter 1: Number One Team

**A/N: ****I'm glad my readers liked the plotline, though I wasn't expecting nearly every review or PM commenting on Tucker adopting Olivia, though I can see why that would elicit a reaction. LOL! Also, in case I didn't make it clear, Elliot is thirty and Olivia is twenty-eight. Emily Stabler is twenty-six, Maureen is 12, Kathleen is 8, and Lizzie and Dickie are eighteen months. This chapter is a time jump of one year.**

**Regarding the villain, while Liv and El have dealt with some sick characters, most were morons while no one (sans William Lewis and Victor Gitano) really tested them to the very limit. I won't divulge anything, but my guy isn't a rapist or sexual deviant, his desires are a bit different; you'll see his plan as the story unfolds, and it's going to drive our heroes to the edge of their endurance. **

**All the characters from the show are the same. For my original characters, when they appear I will inform you of the actor/actress I would have cast in that role to give you a better visual. For this chapter: Emily Stabler – Reese Witherspoon; the Villain – Pete Postlethwaite (from the **_**Lost World: Jurassic Park**_**, one of my favorite films); Dr. Canseco – Alfred Molina**

**In this chapter, there will be some EO friendship, some tension, and a whole lot of EO partner action!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, if I owned SVU some major changes would be made.**

**This chapter is for SVUFan4Life.**

Chapter 1: Number One Team

Pulling into the Stabler driveway in Little Neck, Queens, Olivia Benson shifted the police issue sedan into park and stepped out of the vehicle. While her apartment in the Upper West Side was far more convenient for commuting to the 1-6, the upper middle class neighborhood bordering Nassau County was an excellent place to raise a family away from the depravity both of them saw in the city. She wondered if she'd end up living in one of these suburbs. 'Ha, that's rich," she thought. The only way she'd do so was if she was married with a family, and there was only one person Olivia wanted that with; that person was unattainable.

Rapping lightly on the door, Olivia's well-honed cop instincts picked up shuffling feet from inside. Opening the door, Emily Stabler revealed herself. "Hey Liv!" she said, the two hugging. Ever since Olivia became partners with Elliot a year ago, she and his baby sister had become fast friends, forming a sort of trio with her other friend Alex Cabot, their ADA. "Come to pick up Elliot I see?"

"You're just like your brother Em, reading me like a book." The two women shared a laugh as they pattered in the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?"

"Thanks, I'd love some. It's preferable than drinking Munch's two parts coffee eight parts motor oil."

"I've only had ol' Munchie's coffee once, and that was enough to last a lifetime." Olivia chuckled, sipping her coffee. Emily and Elliot were completely different to the outside observer. She was petite, blonde, outgoing, and didn't internalize her emotions. All they shared were the azure blue Stabler eyes and the gritty determination and feisty temper, though Emily could control herself better than Elliot could. "So how did your date go last night?" she asked with a smirk.

Olivia scowled. "That wasn't a date. It was just a dinner to let him down gently after a drunken one night stand."

"Why did you sleep with him anyway? From what Elliot says he is a huge ass."

"That sounds like Cassidy," said Olivia, knowing it was a massive lapse in judgment. "I have no excuses."

"That's because any would be complete bullshit," she laughed, making Olivia give her a Badass Benson look. "Don't be like that. My night was a bigger train wreck than yours. It was going fine until we got back to his apartment. He asked me to take an ice bath so he could get in the mood. Said he couldn't do anything unless I felt dead."

"You're right, that was worse."

"Damn right. Afterwards I stormed home, put on my sweats, and drowned out my sorrows with Ben and Jerry." She sighed as well. "Will I ever find the right guy Olivia?"

Olivia put her olive toned hand on Emily's. "Everyone has someone out there for them. You just need time to find the right man."

Speaking of the right man, at that moment Elliot walked into the kitchen looking stunning in a freshly pressed suit and tie. "Kids, Livvy's here!"

"Livvy!" Behind Elliot ran Katie, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist. "Hi Livvy."

"Hey Katie," said Olivia, smiling wide. "How's daddy's princess today?" She loved each one of the Stabler kids, hoping that as Elliot's best friend she could help fill the void that Kathy left when she died.

"I'm fine," she smiled slightly. "Aunt Emily's taking me to the Zoo today!"

Before Olivia could say how cool that was, she felt two pairs of arms tug on her jeans. "Livvy, Livvy!" the twins chorused, looking adorable in their jammies.

She chuckled, hefting Dickie up. "I'm sure popular aren't I El?"

"You sure are Liv," he replied, lifting up both Lizzie and Kathleen in his muscular arms. "If Maureen wasn't sleeping over at her friends, she'd be down here too." He loved the fact Olivia cared so much about his kids. She was truly the perfect woman.

"Oh you are getting big little man," she said, tickling Dickie's exposed belly earing a gale of happy laughter. "While I love Maureen as much as these little devils, I think one day without a discussion the political merits of the No Child Left Behind Act would be nice. I swear El, if anyone is going to be the first woman President it's her."

Elliot couldn't help but guffawing; God he loved this woman. He was eternally thankful to his Uncle Don for partnering them up. Aside from the occasional return to the Arabian Deserts, the nightmares had largely disappeared thanks to his long talks with her regarding his father and Kathy; he was sure he helped her regarding her mom as well. It was too bad there would never be anything between them. She just didn't feel the same way. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that. Now guys. While we all love Livvy, she and I have to go catch the bad guys."

"Wivvy superhero," murmured Dickie, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Go Wivvy!" shouted Lizzie.

"Thanks guys," said Olivia, blushing at the look of agreement in Elliot's blue eyes. God she could melt into those eyes. "But we do have to go. I'll be sure to come around tonight."

"Yay!" squealed Kathleen, who soon began to discuss the day's plans with Emily.

"Thanks for putting up with my family Liv," Elliot told her as they stepped out the door.

"I love your family El," she replied smiling. 'Every member of your family,' she left unsaid.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

They were good together, possessing chemistry that would put even the most uxorious married couples to shame. In his rented loft in Brooklyn, the man observed them through the lenses of the hidden surveillance camera positioned to overlook the Stabler house. Surveillance was an art that he had perfected for over a decade, and this was no different. In addition to the Stabler residence, he had the Precinct, Olivia's apartment, 1PP, and the Tucker residence at his disposal, all in order to give him an accurate read of whom the perfect target was.

Watching them drive away, he rose knowing they would take at least thirty minutes on the LIE to drive to the 1-6. The man was frustrated and it showed. Usually by now the target had been identified and the plan had been put into action, oftentimes the mission was over with the trophy in his collection. Far from the grand hunt he expected, the United States was turning into an epic bust. The so-called warriors in LA were not up to standard, and the FBI agent in New York was nothing but a bloody wanker. It irked him to no end.

Rubbing his bald scalp, the warrior wondered about the new subjects. They were obviously skilled, having the top clearance rate among NYPD detectives despite their young age and only year-old partnership. He had yet to see them in action, but the way this year was going it was likely to all be for naught. "Damn!" he yelled, kicking over a stool.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Welcome back oh wise detectives. How was your day off while the rest of us languished in servitude?"

"Shut up Munch," both Liv and El said lightheartedly. It was like they shared a brain.

Fin laughed as well. "That's physically impossible for him guys. Ol Munch has a condition where he can't keep rambling on about this or that. Drives me fucking crazy but to each his own."

"Come on partner, you know you love me," Much grinned, batting his eyes and making kissy noises. Everyone laughed except Fin, who rolled his eyes and pushed his partner away.

"So what happened while we were gone?" asked Olivia. After nabbing a string of pedophiles, Cragen and One PP rewarded them with the rest of the weekend off, only having to be called in on Sunday. The job killed her social life, not that she really had one aside from the job.

"Another victim from the Double-Team Rapists," sighed Munch, making both Elliot and Olivia fume.

"Them again! I swear, when I catch them, they will learn the true meaning of pain," said Elliot.

"Get in line," replied Olivia. "Besides, I'm pretty sure my dad would be more likely to spare me than you." She turned back to Munch and Fin. "Live victim?" These particular rapists were a tough bunch. Raping and killing four women, they left no leads till one woman they had shot lived to tell the tale. Turned out the second man was in fact a woman, raping the poor girls with a blunt object while her male companion watched a jacked off. She'd then come while he raped her. They were a sick bunch.

"Nope," mumbled Cassidy, walking into the bullpen with Jeffries. "As with five of the six others, she got beaten to death. Too bad, she was quite the looker." He smirked and winked at Olivia, making her want to vomit. How the hell had she slept with this douche? In her defense she was utterly smashed, but that didn't make it less humiliating. She had told him that last night, but he didn't seem to be the one that backed down.

"Cassidy, for the last time have some fucking respect!" yelled Elliot. Despite being the most macho man Olivia had ever seen, his compassion for the victims made her love him more. The advice washed off Cassidy like water off a duck's back, him plopping down in his chair with a cheeky grin. Rolling his eyes, Elliot looked at Jeffries, "How'd the trial go?"

"Good; Sims got twenty-five to life."

"Great," chimed Olivia. "Alex is a miracle worker."

"I am aren't I?" Striding into the bullpen dressed in a smart skirt and blazer complete with black heels, the blonde attorney was sporting her best confidant smile. "Hey everybody."

All greeted Alex except Munch, who mumbled an awkward "Hi," a faint blush giving color to his pale cheeks. "So what brings you here Alex?" asked Olivia, leaning on Elliot's desk.

"Arrest warrants for the Double-Team Rapists." She received several shocked stares. "You didn't know?"

"We don't even have any suspects," babbled Olivia, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"My bad," said Cragen, stepping out of his office holding two mugshots. "DNA came back from the ME. The seventh victim apparently fought back."

"Good for her," remarked Elliot. "Now who are these swine?"

"George and Babs Duffy, a brother and sister holdup team. They got popped for armed robbery but the DA cut them a deal to rat out the head of the gang that had contracted the robbery. Served three years."

"Bastard looks like your average skinhead," said Munch looking at the mugshots. "But if you lengthen the hair and remove the tattoos, doesn't the woman bear an odd resemblance to Kathy Griffin?" he asked with a smirk.

"Only gives us an extra incentive to get her," said Olivia, causing Elliot to chuckle. She knew how to make him laugh.

"Ok, we have two possible locations. Elliot and Olivia will check out the one in Brooklyn while the rest go to the other in the Bronx. We have reason to believe that if they're in the Bronx hideout that two members of the Aryan Brotherhood are with them. You have ten minutes to saddle up."

Following Munch to the locker room, Elliot cornered him. "John, I need to talk to you."

The older detective furrowed his brows. "What about?"

"Why don't you ask Alex out already?"

"Easy for you to say Elliot, but she would never go out with me."

"What are you talking about? You're a great catch."

Munch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a thrice divorced forty-two year old with a skinny complexion and no muscles what so ever. I'm a great catch. Besides, what do you know of liking a wonderful girl who doesn't in any way deserve you?"

"Too damn much," he muttered. "Anyway Munch, just think about what I said." As he walked out Munch's eyes twinkled behind the thick glasses, having heard what Elliot said. 'If he confesses to Benson that he loves her, then I'll ask Cabot out.'

Seeing Olivia always made Elliot smile regardless of what mood he was in. "Well partner, let's get the schmucks," grinned Elliot.

"Looking forward to it," Olivia grinned back.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The man grabbed the keys to his seven-year old Ford Taurus, painted the drabbest shade of khaki to render utterly ordinary. It had taken him the longest time to get a bug into the 1-6 without being seen, but it hadn't been particularly hard compared to Berlin or Naples. If there was a better chance to see the subjects in a combat situation he didn't see any.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"So how long has munch had a crush on Alex?"

Elliot nearly swerved into the other lane from shock. "How do you know that Liv?"

"It's pretty obvious to any sentient human being, let alone a brilliant detective such as myself. How do you know?" Olivia sked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, as you said it's obvious, and when I asked him two months ago he spilled the beans."

"What!" Now it was her turn to be shocked. "And you didn't tell me?"

"You would have told Alex and Munch didn't want that happening. Besides, you can't keep a secret worth a damn."

"Oh really?" 'I've kept the secret that I'm in love with you for the last year.' For the first few months she didn't recognize it for what it was, but she was sure that it had been that day on the roof where she had finally opened up to him about everything and he to her. No one knew. "Well it's moot because Alex feels the same."

Shaking his head in amusement, Elliot snickered. "Those idiots."

"We should set them up."

"Bad idea Liv. We should change the subject before we end up planning something that only belongs in a bad romcom."

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about kemosabe?"

"Why did you sleep with Cassidy?" he asked, the car turning ice cold.

"Did your sister tell you?"

"No; remember the saying a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." At her nod he continued. "Well Cassidy is no gentleman."

"I'll kill him," she seethed. "I'll cut his nuts off and gutshoot him."

"While I wouldn't stop you, we need to talk about this."

"What can I say El?" she was close to tears. "I was drunk and lonely. I kept thinking how empty my life was and I guess he was just there." 'I also only climaxed because I imagined it was you pumping in and out of me instead of him.'

"You shouldn't go and pick up losers like him just because you're lonely Liv. You'll find the right guy I promise you." 'I wish it would be me,' he thought, 'But why not wish for the moon while you're at it.'

"Thanks El. Pull over. This is the place."

Getting out of their car, neither of them noticed the bald man in a dirty windbreaker and jungle shorts peering at them through a pair of Zeiss binoculars from a rooftop two blocks away.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The apartment was located on the second floor, the tenement just screaming rathole to the two detectives. "So how do you want to do this Liv?"

"Well, the live victim said they kidnapped her at gunpoint, so let's hit em high hard and fast."

"You play the strings to my heart," he joked, though it made her heart flutter all the same. 'Focus Benson.' They drew their police issue Glocks and Elliot rapped loudly on the graffiti covered door. "George and Babs Duffy! NYPD!" He heard a commotion inside that sounded like yelling and shouting blame. "Open up or we will come in!"

He was about to kick the door down when two successive blasts of buckshot blew a gaping hole in the door. The lock hit, it swung open to reveal a pissed off George Duffy holding a Striker 12-round automatic shotgun. "Fuck you pigs!" He let loose another round into the hallway.

"SVU portable, shots fired shots fired at 419 Quincy St. Brooklyn. Suspects armed and dangerous!" yelled Olivia into the radio while Elliot returned fire, sending George diving for cover. "Give up assholes!" she hollered. "There's no escape!"

"Suck my dick!" Three more blasts sent lead into the hallway, giving no opportunity for Liv and El to get inside.

"George, stop fucking around and let's scram!" shouted a butch female voice.

Olivia heard a window open and someone scramble onto the fire escape. She moved to charge in but Elliot spotted a flash of color. "Liv look out!" He pulled her out of the doorway as Babs Duffy fired a ten round burst from an Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun which would have riddled Olivia with bullets if it weren't for Elliot's quick reflexes.

"Fuck off piggies!" she snarled, exiting by the fire escape.

"Thanks El," whispered Olivia breathlessly, Elliot having pressed her against the wall for protection. His eyes were dark but no less gorgeous.

He smirked the signature Stabler smirk. "What are partners for?" he replied, almost getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs. He shook those thoughts out for now, "Let's get the motherfuckers."

"Gladly."

Outside, there was an odd lack of vehicle traffic as pedestrians fled for cover when the Duffys dropped onto the sidewalk. As Liv and Elliot charged out into the street, a sector car arrived on the scene. George pumped the rest of his revolving drum magazine into the car, shredding both unis inside. Responding, Elliot and Olivia traded fire with Babs and her MAC-10, George loading another twelve shells into the Striker.

"What the hell are they running for?" Elliot said as he reloaded the Glock.

"Probably got a car parked a ways off," replied Liv, rising from cover to pop three quick rounds before Babs could send another hail of bullets in her direction. Elliot knew Marines that weren't as good at Liv.

A third uni, this time on foot, arrived on scene and began trading shots with George. Swiveling to pump the rookie with buckshot while Babs reloaded, the Duffys exposed themselves to which Elliot took advantage. Lying prone, he fired two quick rounds at fifty yards right into George Duffy's heart, the rapist and cop killer toppling with blood all over his white t-shirt.

Snarling in rage, Babs fired a third of her clip at Elliot, swiveling to hit the rookie in the chest with a three round burst. No hearing anything from Elliot's corner (Babs not having a field of fire at her), Olivia was petrified. "El!" she cried out, not knowing what she'd do if he died.

"I'm fine Liv, get the bitch!"

The bark of a Berretta 9mm punctured the din. Olivia peeked over the top of her cover behind a stairwell to a brownstone and spotted Babs exchanging fire with a civilian, giving her an opening. Erupting out of cover, sprinting at a speed that would make an Olympian proud, Babs had only a split second to turn around after she heard Olivia before the detective barreled into her, the MAC-10 flying out of the rapist's hands. Letting loose a right hook, Olivia ducked and smashed her fist straight into Babs' mouth, rolling her over and cuffing her. "We finally got you bitch," she said, the civilian rushing from cover pointing his M9 Berretta at the perp. "Thanks buddy," she told him.

"Any time ma'am," he replied, tipping his NRA ballcap.

Hauling Babs to her feet, the rapist and cop killer seething from the tight fit of the cuffs, Olivia turned to Elliot who was tending the wounded uni. "Is he alright?"

"He's got a through and through in the arm, but the vest protected his vital organs," Elliot informed her, sounding relieved.

"Thank Jesus," whispered Olivia, her gaze turning to the gut-churning site of the two cops in the sector car, their brains splattered over the cab. "You're getting the needle for this Duffy."

"Suck my pussy pig," said Babs evenly, Olivia tightening the cuffs in response.

"Babs Duffy, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and rape; you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Impressive," whispered the warrior to himself. Unlike the twit of an FBI Agent of the sort of half-arsed duffers they called law enforcement in Los Angeles, these two detectives had _elan_. If he hadn't already known from his background checks, he would have sworn that the male was in the military.

However, this couldn't be a real test. The moronic sods they faced were worse than the khat-addicted Nigerian gangsters in Cape Town, barely worthy of being taken a minor trophy by him. Taking down two fools pissing around with automatic weapons did not a true warrior make. These two were close and he had a feeling that they were the ones, but the man wasn't going to begin his operation till he was completely sure.

Sighing, he zipped up his jacket and headed for the exit stairwell. As always with his surveillance missions, no one spotted him.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The bullpen was abuzz with chatter as Elliot and Olivia dragged a snarling Babs Duffy into the precinct. "Why is it that whenever I send you two on a call you get into some kind of trouble?" opined Cragen.

"I don't rightly know Uncle Don," replied Elliot, handing off Duffy to two unis. "Put this scum in interrogation," he said curtly.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the beefy civilian coming in behind them.

"That's Lawrence Fuller, a construction worker and part time firearm instructor for the NRA. He saved our asses during the shootout." A devious smile formed across her face. "Regarding your first question, maybe it's because we're such good cops that God sends us the worst criminals because we can take it," answered Olivia. Cragen returned to his office muttering something about "Turning him back to drink," and "The death of me." Both detectives laughed.

The entire squad converged on the two, shaking their hands and backslapping them. "Congratulations Stabler and Baby Girl," said Fin. "You closed the case, gave a cop killer what he deserved, and did justice for the victims."

"Well justice won't be delivered until Alex gets them the needle," responded Olivia.

Alex laughed and slapped her friend on the back. "Don't you worry about that. With what happened today, there's no way McCoy won't seek the death penalty."

"Good."

"So Stabler," growled Cassidy, in a bad mood since he wasn't the hero and Stabler was; the loathing was mutual (not an idiot, Cassidy had heard Olivia whisper Stabler's name over and over while they had sex). He hated Stabler as much as Stabler hated him, maybe more. "You can't keep from being the hero can you?"

"It wasn't his fault Cassidy that those nut jobs went on a murderous rampage and killed two cops," seethed Olivia, "Or don't you care about that?"

"Whatever," muttered Cassidy, flashing her a smug grin. He was still trying to get in her pants. 'What a pig.'

"Excuse me?" all heads turned to a portly light-skinned Hispanic man in shirtsleeves holding a stack of files under his arm. "Is this the 1-6 Special Victims Unit?"

"Yes it is," said Elliot. "Can we help you?"

"Sorry, I'm Harold Canseco, your new shrink. Is Captain Cragen here?"

"Yes I am," said Cragen, rushing out of his office. "Welcome special Agent Canseco. The FBI sent him to help provide SVU with a psychological profile of the perps in order to better our conviction rate."

"I'm sure you guys are doing just fine on your own," said the FBI shrink, smiling modestly.

"Any help is welcome. Benson, Stabler, show Dr. Canseco the suspect."

"Gotcha Uncle Don," chorused Elliot. "This way Doc."

Leading Canseco into the interrogation corridor, Elliot and Olivia showed him Babs Duffy through the one way glass. "Interesting," he said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you think Doc?" asked Olivia. "Is she as crazy as we all know?"

"Give me about ten minutes. I'll study her and give you my opinion then." They turned to walk back into the bullpen. "Oh and Detectives, be sure to save some time to talk to me tomorrow regarding the shooting. Department policy as you know."

"Oh great," said Elliot exasperated. "I forgot I have to get my head examined." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't worry Elliot. At least when IAB questions us the crap is spaced out over two days."

"I forgot about Tucker. Shit!"

Olivia's brows furrowed. "What's wrong with my dad?" she asked, slightly questioning in her tone.

"Well, since he's your dad he'll be questioning me and not you."

"What are you worrying about? He's a big teddy bear."

"To you," answered a deflated Elliot, resigned to the fate of getting raked over the coals by both a shrink and his partner's dad. "To me he's a hardass who thinks I'm not up to protecting his little girl."

Giggling, Olivia patted him on the back reassuringly. "Come on, he knows you protect me just fine."

"He'd think Arnold Schwarzenegger from Terminator 2 isn't good enough to protect you Liv. As a father I know, but it still sucks for me."

"Sucks for you, that's right." He scowled as she continued to giggle.

"Olivia?" Elliot looked up to see a woman in her early fifties, her brown hair streaked with tendrils of grey and crow's feet marring the tight skin of her face. He felt Olivia tense up beside him; he looked at her and saw fear in her warm brown eyes. "My you've grown."

Olivia gulped, shaking slightly. "Mother."

**A/N: Oooohhhh! What does Serena Benson have to say for herself?**

**So what do you guys think? I had fun writing the shootout; to those who liked it there will be more where that came from. The villains in this story aren't the morons and idiots on the show and far more brazen than Gitano and Lewis. It'll make for great potential television.**

**Regarding the original characters, the villain's motives will become apparent as the story progresses. For Emily Stabler, I wanted a sibling for Elliot so I put one in. She'll be very important in the plot. Of Canseco, he'll fit the role Huang has; I've always found Huang a bit annoying, so this is what I came up with. **

**To those of you confused as to Liv and El's feelings, there will be a more detailed explanation in the next chapter.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mother

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! I've been getting the most amazing response to this story. Let me take a few bytes to thank all of you for your support and feedback. **

**And in the last chapter, Elliot and Olivia just bagged a perp that needs to be interrogated, shot a cop killer that'll bring in IAB (Tucker!), and met Ms. Serena Benson after fifteen years. What does she want?**

**For those of you who want to know more about the villain, you have to trust my methods, though I have just the segment here to give you an appreciation of his abilities. **

**Characters: Serena Benson – Ann Archer (I know she appeared in the show, but with her more important role here I felt a new actress was warranted); Lt. Quinn – Julianne Moore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; if I did, I'd be trolling the EO community on for writers.**

**This chapter is for SummerRaeBenson. You rock!**

Chapter 2: Mother

"It's been a while Olivia," said Serena Benson.

Even as the bullpen buzzed with activity around them, for the three of them everything else seemed to exist outside a soundproofed bubble they found themselves trapped in.

So this was her. This was the fucking bitch that beat and abused Olivia for thirteen long years. Elliot wanted to take out his gun and pump the miserable excuse for a human being full of lead, but was shaken out of his homicidal rage when Olivia's hand squeezed on his bicep. He looked at her; she was petrified, the smart and confidant detective reduced to the frightened little girl she once was. Taking her free hand in his, Elliot squeezed it reassuringly.

Olivia visibly relaxed with his touch. "What do you want mother?" she finally choked out, her voice flat and devoid of emotion.

The older woman sighed, "I need to talk to you Olivia. Is there someplace we can do it in private?"

Her now stoic demeanor hid her irrational fear of this woman, picked up by thirteen years of going through hell. 'Get a grip Benson. You're a proud NYPD detective. She can't hurt you anymore.' "There's an interview room just that way. After you mother." Serena nodded and walked slowly to the room.

Turning around to follow her, Olivia was stopped by a firm grip on her elbow. "Liv?" she heard Elliot croak, knowing he was worried about her. "Are you ok? Do you need me in there with you?"

While Olivia was normally a very independent woman who wasn't too tolerant of people trying to interfere in her life, Elliot was different. She knew he wasn't out to control her and she did love and trust him with every fiber of her being. She smiled wanly at him, Elliot knowing it was genuine by the look in her chocolate brown eyes. "It'll be fine El. I can handle myself." Taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze like he did to her hand earlier, she gave him another smile and walked to the interview room.

Watching Olivia head into the interview room, Elliot just stood in the middle of the bullpen like a statue. She had so much inner strength, so much resolve; he wasn't sure if his father rose from the dead and came wanting to talk that he could have handled it half as well as she did. Yet, he knew the woman he secretly loved well enough to know she was close to the breaking point, the point no one's emotions could take, and it was up to him to ensure she didn't collapse, just as they had promised each other on the roof a year before; neither of them would have to suffer alone as long as the other was there.

Hearing the door slam shut, he virtually collapsed into one of the chairs by Munch's desk that witnesses sat in to give their statements, starting to hyperventilate. "Elliot?" he heard his uncle call out. "What's wrong?" Ever since his Aunt Marge died Uncle Don was Elliot's sole living elder family member, and as a result he was a bit overprotective of his beloved nephew. "There there; take deep breaths." He set a hand on the detective's back.

Elliot concentrated all his strength on breathing. After about ten seconds, he was back to normal. "I'm fine Uncle Don. Just a bit shaken."

"Where's Olivia? Is she ok?"

"She's in there," Elliot said, his voice drained, "Talking with someone."

"That older brunette from earlier?" When Elliot nodded he continued. "Why? Is she a witness?"

"No; that's her mother, her biological mother."

Cragen's jaw dropped. "Serena Benson is here? Is Olivia alright?"

"She said so, but I don't believe her."

He patted his nephew on the back. "Keep close to her Elliot. She'll need support after this."

"Got it," murmured Elliot.

'Ed's going to be furious,' thought Cragen as he walked back to his office.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The interview room was a far cry from the interrogation cells. Though the windows had bars, these were a bit thinner and the windowpane far larger to let in the outside light. Instead of a dank concrete floor and walls it was a painted room that was much homier. When there was a scared victim or witness it often helped to conduct the interview here since it was far less intimidating.

That did not seem to be the case for Olivia, who was intimidated by just being in the same block as the woman who had terrorized her through her entire childhood. It had taken her real father and mother's love and years of therapy to get her out of the abused children's mindset, and the nightmares had only really stopped after meeting Elliot. For such a harmless looking woman Serena Benson still had a hold on Olivia, much as the detective hated it.

A minute passed by in silence, both of them not knowing what to say. Olivia studied her biological mother, having not seen her in fourteen years. Though older and showing signs of age, Serena actually looked better now than she did before. No longer reeking of booze day in and day out, her eyes weren't bloodshot and the veins in her nose weren't visible as they once were. It was confusing.

"Olivia…"

"You're sober," stated Olivia, interrupting her.

Serena nodded, taking a seat in one of the hard-backed chairs. "Two years after they took you away, I went into AA and got my shit together. I saw a therapist, became sober, and got a job. I work for Metropolitan Life Insurance now. An accountant is always in demand I guess."

This was all to damaging for Olivia to hear. She went to a therapist to get a job and exit the squalor that was their life, but what about her? Why didn't her mother want to get help for her? The sick irony filled her with rage. "Why?" seethed Olivia.

Sensing the tension spike in the room, Serena looked worried. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me?" Olivia practically screamed. She didn't care if the whole fucking precinct heard but she was going to tell her mother everything she had felt.

"I'm sorry Olivia, it's just…"

"NO! I will speak and you will listen!" Serena piped down, standing straight in her chair. Seeing the woman that terrorized her intimidated by her for-perps voice gave Olivia the confidence to continue. "You treated me like shit since the day I was born. While other girls were loved and cared for by their mothers I had to clean up your piss and puke from when I was five! When I was eight and wanted to go to the park and ice skate during the Christmas season you slapped me and told me never to speak to you without permission. Ever since then I was beaten almost daily and for the longest time I thought it was my fault! What kind of mother does that to their child?"

Her mother stared at her in silence, pain in her eyes.

Olivia wasn't done, far from it. Every word she let out filled her with the self-confidence that she had lacked for so long. "I've seen the worst depravities that children were subjected to, and you can't understand the feeling to know that you are like those kids. Beaten, abused, and made to feel worthless by people that are supposed to love and care for them. You never did! At eleven you first told me that I was an abomination that should have been aborted. ABORTED! I'm a living, breathing human being, not a piece of human refuse that can be flushed down a toilet no questions asked! How could you do it? How could you treat me worse than a dog?" The last sentence was a rasping whisper, Olivia using all of her remaining emotional strength to keep from crying. 'I can't let her see me weak. I will never let her see me weak.'

A tear trickled down Serena's cheek. "I guess I did deserve that. You are completely right about everything. I know that I in no way should be allowed to see you again after what I did."

"Then why'd you come?" Olivia snarled, slumping in the second chair.

Her biological mother shrugged. "I know that deep down you deserve closure after what I did to you, and I hoped to at least tell you why I did what I did. I'm not excusing my behavior but maybe you'll feel better knowing you didn't directly cause any of it."

Sighing, Olivia felt completely exhausted. She had said what she wanted to say and now didn't see the harm in allowing Serena to talk. Hell, she was curious herself. "Say what you need to say mother."

"You never did anything Olivia. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened so you don't need to feel that way of you do."

"Why then? Why did you put me through that hell?"

"Because you look just like him," she blurted, causing Olivia to stare wild-eyed. "Yes, you get your hair from me and your skin tone from your grandfather, but everything else is from him." Neither of them needed to say who him was, it was the man who raped Serena, who destroyed her life and nearly destroyed that of the daughter he fathered. "Your mouth, your cheeks, your nose, everything else is just like him. It would make me shiver and want to scream every time I looked at you, a feeling only the booze could control. But it was your eyes that were the worst. Before he thrust inside me, he looked straight into my eyes with his, the same eyes that you have. It was the one thing the booze couldn't make better, because whenever I saw those eyes of yours they took me back to that cold cafeteria floor where he raped me, and weak as I was I took it out on you to make the memory go away."

That was too much of a revelation for Olivia. It shook her to the very core. Her parents, her real parents, had always told her that her chocolate brown eyes were her best feature, and the fact that hotheaded Elliot always calmed down and smiled when he looked into them made her think he thought so as well. The dam holding back her tears was about to burst if she didn't end the situation. "I think you should leave now mother," she suggested evenly.

"I never wanted to hurt you Olivia, that's why I drank. I know we can never have the relationship we could have had but I do want to be in your life. This is my business card. Drop by anytime this week if you want to talk further." Standing, Serena placed the card on the table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

In a daze, Olivia picked up the card and placed it in her jeans pocket. After that she stared at the floor, using what remained of her much vaunted Badass Benson strength to keep from crying. The door opened with a creak and she heard a set of footsteps enter and sit in the other chair. She wondered what her mother had to say when a pair of strong arms enveloped her and pulled her into his warm chest. She sighed, focusing on the calming heartbeat. 'I will not cry. I will not cry.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"That'll be two fifty," said the vendor in the streets of Bedford-Stuyvesant, black like most of the residents of that particular neighborhood of the Big Apple. Fishing three one dollar bills out of his pocket, the man paid the vendor and got two quarters in return.

Biting into his hot dog, piled thick with mustard and relish just how he liked it, the man jungled the coins in his hand. The Americans had put a fine man on their quarter. He admired George Washington, who despite being a scion of a wealthy family (usually a mark off in his book) was a great and noble warrior who was certainly dining in the halls of Valhalla with Odin and the other great warriors. Someday, he hoped to meet the Father of America and shake his hand, as he was already planning on doing with the great Admiral Nelson.

As he finished his hot dog and wiped the relish of his mouth, chucking the wrapper into the wastebasket, he heard the click of a switchblade behind him. "Freeze honkey. Move and I'll cut you."

Curious, the man turned slowly and saw a mugger in the alley to his left, his crazed eyes betraying a cocaine habit. 'You have got to be kidding me. I thought Giuliani had wiped these poor sods of the map.' This was too sad even to muse over. "Mugging someone in bright daylight? Are you mental or just plain daft?"

"Shut up," said the crackhead, eyes shifting with drug induced nervousness. "Give me your wallet. Hurry!"

The man chuckled, finding this entire situation an amusing distraction. "Do you honestly think you can rob me boy?" he said, approaching the mugger.

"You got a death wish? Get back!" he yelled, waving the switchblade frantically as the man kept coming towards him. The paranoia the crack gave him kicking in, the mugger lunged with his switchblade.

Twirling around 180 degrees with the grace of a ballerina, the man grasped the arm with both hands and bent it ninety degrees in the exact opposite direction the elbow joint allowed for. Crying out in pain, the mugger tried to wrench himself free but the man's grip was too strong. Snapping the forearm like it was balsa wood, the man grabbed the knife as it fell and plunged it into the gap between the ribs and the shoulder bones; not quite done, he spun the mugger around and kneed him in the gut, all without breaking a sweat; he had been too well trained by the best of the best in this line of work. "You really are pathetic." The groans of the worthless trash not fit enough to be even a minor trophy were the only response.

Not wasting any more of his precious time, the man left the man moaning and bleeding on the pavement. He never killed or took a trophy before a target had been selected, for it would bring immediate dishonor. Besides, he had surveillance to do.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

There was no comparable feeling to having Olivia Benson in one's arms, but Elliot knew that this didn't really count. He knew she was hurting badly despite her brave face of stoic dignity, and he prided himself on not being the kind of ass who would take advantage of a vulnerable woman like this. While they maintained a strictly professional relationship at work, never crossing the line, they did have a caveat when it came to comforting each other during times of great stress. She had held him and comforted him on his mother's birthday when the pain was too much to bear, and he was doing the same for her.

"Are you ok Liv?" he asked soothingly, rubbing small circles in her upper back.

Olivia sighed, his gentle caresses feeling good on her tense skin, but she didn't want to talk. "El…"

"It's ok Liv, you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. I understand."

She pulled away and looked into his azure blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem at all. What's a partner for?" That comment made her smile, which in Elliot's opinion turned her beautiful face into a radiant one.

Feeling better now that she didn't have to talk about her mother just yet, Olivia rose and beckoned Elliot to follow. "Come on El. We have a perp to interrogate."

"About that Liv," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, for Olivia wasn't one to take concern for her well-being lightly; when Richard White had stalked her several months back, she had unloaded on Elliot for even suggesting a protective detail. "Jeffries and Cassidy are handling the interrogation."

Her head snapped back around at that. "What?"

"Yeah, Cragen wants you to take it easy after all of this and I don't blame him."

She opened her mouth to yell back but realized he was right. "Fine, though I was looking forward to making that bitch sing."

Elliot chuckled, "So was I Liv, but you are far more important." The obvious conviction in his last statement made Olivia's heart flutter. 'Oh the things this man can do to me.' "If you don't want to do the IAB interview today I'm sure your dad will understand."

She led up her hand. "No, better to get that out of the way. Besides, I don't want to give Lt. Quinn any reason to throw the book at me." Being Cassidy's not-so-secret lover, the head of IAB's hatred of Elliot had only expanded to include her as well.

"Can't argue with that."

Back in Cragen's office, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Inside strode Tucker and Lt. Jane Quinn, the head of IAB that everyone called the Ice Queen for her cold demeanor. "We heard there was an officer involved shooting involving two of your detectives Captain Cragen," she said.

"Uh yes ma'am, Detectives Benson and Stabler."

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered loud enough for both Cragen and Tucker to hear, obviously on purpose. Cragen sighed while Tucker restrained his anger. "Fine then, have them get into separate interrogation rooms while I get ready. Come on Sgt."

Tucker was about to follow her out when Cragen stopped him. "Ed, could you wait a moment." He looked at Quinn who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What's up Don? Is Olivia alright?" There was no one Tucker loved more in the world than his daughter, only being adopted be damned.

"Regarding the shooting yes. She wasn't hurt and it was Elliot who did the shooting itself."

"Oh, so what's the problem then?"

"Just before you got here Serena Benson dropped by."

He watched his friend's face contort into a blind rage. "WHAT! That bitch came here? I'll kill her!"

"Calm down Ed, you're not going to kill anybody. The Ice Queen," he thought for a moment, "Maybe. You, no way. You have far too much integrity."

Ticker sighed, "True, but that bitch has quite the fucking nerve to come back into Olivia's life. For the first year we had her every time Laura or I even approached her she'd flinch. It took years of therapy to get the night terrors to subside!" not finding any more words to say, he snarled incoherently.

"I know, Elliot told me as much."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Stabler is good for her. The nightmares only went away thanks to his support."

"Elliot says the same regarding his. They really do understand each other more than anyone else does. Makes me glad I partnered them up a year ago."

Smiling, Tucker nodded. "But he better remember, if Stabler so much as looks away when she needs him…"

"I know Ed, you'll land on him like a ton of bricks and he'll be doing guard duty in the South Bronx Courthouse. He knows far too well and I can tell he's a bit terrified of you, though he'd never admit it to anyone but me."

The vicious grin that appeared over Tucker's face made Cragen want to guffaw. "Glad to hear it."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

As was standard procedure after any officer involved shooting, the officers at the scene were split up and interrogated in different rooms. It always made Olivia a bit edgy, for this was where she and Elliot tag-teamed perps to get a confession and now it was her that was interrogated.

Drumming her fingers against the table, Olivia heard the door open and watched Lt. Quinn walk in. 'Oh shit,' she thought. Of course they wouldn't let her dad conduct the interrogation but she still didn't want to deal with the Ice Queen. She would have been a good enough cop if not mired in corruption, most of them involving personal vendettas though it was no secret that her on-and-off boyfriend Cassidy was immune thanks to her. While no one liked the rat squad under her tenure it was despised, and she likely only had the position because she had the goods on most of the brass. Olivia wondered if the Ice Queen would drop Cassidy like a rock if she knew about his philandering, but she wasn't a moron; if she didn't know about that asshole's proclivities then Olivia would be shocked.

"Good afternoon Detective Benson."

"Lt. Quinn," she responded professionally, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to be polite either. "If you don't mind, can we skip the pleasantries?"

"No nonsense, I like that," she smirked. "Ok detective, now please tell me what happened in Brooklyn?"

"Well, we had located two possible sources for George and Babs Duffy, brother and sister that were known as the Double-team Rapists, though I'm sure that you know that already."

"Indeed, please continue," said Quinn without looking up from Olivia's personnel file.

"After ADA Alex Cabot procured the arrest warrant, it was up to us to bring them in. We had information that they could be in two possible locations so the Captain split us up."

In the other interrogation room, Tucker was arriving at the same point in the story. "Why did he send only Detective Benson and yourself while he sent all four others to the second location in the Bronx?"

Elliot cracked his knuckles in frustration, for as usual Tucker was being hard on him. "According to the information we had, George Duffy had contacts with the Aryan Brotherhood while in Sing Sing. There were unconfirmed reports that if they were holed out in the Bronx location that two Brotherhood members would be stashed there, while if they were at the Brooklyn location they'd be alone, so that's why Unc… I mean Captain Cragen split us up the way he did."

"So there's no one except detective Benson who can corroborate your story?"

Fists clenching, Elliot restrained himself. "No, but we did nothing that wasn't procedure."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "I'm certain causing a shootout in the middle of a crowded street isn't procedure detective."

"It wasn't either Detective Stabler or my fault," said Olivia, her voice slightly raised. "He identified both of us as police and that was when George Duffy fired two rounds from an Armsel Striker at us. We moved in to catch him as he escaped but his sister fired at us with a MAC-10. If it wasn't for Detective Stabler I'd be dead."

"Alright, let's move forward," said Quinn, who was slightly put out that they couldn't find fault with their entrance. "When the suspects were on the street, when did your partner fire on Duffy?"

Taking a deep breath, Olivia purged her voice of any frustration. "We exited onto the street just as George Duffy fired the rest of his drum into the first sector car, killing both occupants. A third uni arrived on scene and began firing at Duffy, causing him to turn and aim the gun at the officer."

"Are you sure that Duffy was a threat and not just reloading the gun?"

"He had just finished reloading beforehand; it was a full drum of twelve rounds. You can take that to the bank."

The assurance rolled off Quinn like water off a duck's back. "Would you say Detective Stabler is a good shot?" Olivia, confused by the question, nodded. Quinn smirked. "Couldn't Detective Stabler have then aimed for his shoulder or leg to incapacitate him rather than killing him with a bullet to the heart, or was he angry that they almost killed you to care?"

"Look!" yelled Elliot, his temper getting the better of him. "My anger was irrelevant; the only thing going through my mind was this bastard had just murdered two cops and was about to kill a third. He had a fully loaded gun and would have splattered the uni's brains all over the sidewalk if I hadn't intervened!"

"Calm down detective," growled Tucker. "Now about Detective Benson's takedown of the final suspect, did you witness how it was done?"

"She began firing at the uni thinking he was the one who killed her brother. She then kept suppressing fire upon us which prevented both Detective Benson and myself from getting a shot off. Then, a civilian with a concealed carry permit poured enfilading fire on her which distracted her. With her flank unprotected, Detective Benson charged the suspect and detained her."

"Were you present for all of this?"

"No, I was too busy checking on the uni to make sure he was alright, which he mostly was. I'm sure the civilian saw the whole thing though."

"He did," answered Tucker honestly, having interviewed him earlier. "Well Detective, that concluded this interview. Wait here while my superior and I decide what to make of it." He rose to leave but stopped just short of the door. "Detective Stabler," he said softly, his voice not that of a professional investigator but that of a concerned father. "Thank you, for watching over her."

While angry from the grueling interview, as a father himself Elliot couldn't fault the man for caring for his daughter. "Thank you Sgt. I'd do anything for her."

"That's good to hear, because no one else has been able to help her the way you have. I can't get off work so could you keep her company for the rest of the day, get her mind off the whole Serena situation?"

Elliot gave the man a small smile. "Was already planning on it sir."

Tucker smiled back. "Good." With that he left the room just as Quinn left the other. "So what do you think Doc?" he asked Canseco, watching both interrogations.

The doctor rubbed his chin. "They're telling the truth."

Quinn looked a bit pissed that she couldn't make something out of this. "I guess the shooting was justified. Say goodbye to your daughter Tucker," she mumbled as she strode toward the bullpen.

Gathering himself, Tucker entered the second interrogation room. "Daddy," cried Olivia, running into his arms.

"Shh Olive its ok. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Don's given you and Stabler the rest of the day off, so get out of here and enjoy yourself."

"Is that an order Sergeant?" Olivia smirked.

"Does it have to be?"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks daddy. Say hi to mom for me."

"Will do," he said, leaving.

Taking deep breaths for about ten seconds, Olivia composed herself and exited to find Elliot waiting for her, his face the mask of exhaustion. "How'd it go?"

"Like a drive-by colonoscopy," he responded matter-of-factly. "You?"

"The same, only worse."

"Somehow I doubt that," he grinned weakly, causing her to punch him lightly on the arm.

"Very funny Stabler. So now that we have the rest of the day off can you drive me home?"

"I've got a better idea Liv. Emily's probably done at the zoo and the kids will most likely want to go out to eat. How bout you join us for a quiet Sunday dinner, just you, me, Em, and the kids. You did promise to see them tonight."

"I did didn't I?" laughed Olivia. "Fine El, I'll join your family for dinner."

Elliot pumped his fist. "That's the spirit." They shared a laugh.

**A/N: And that is the third chapter of Prey. **

**Regarding Serena, I know the show had her to be an English Professor but I made her an accountant for reasons that will make themselves clear in the next update. Hope the confrontation was to all of your liking.**

**About the IAB interrogation, I tried to make it as much like the ones on the show as possible; the Rat Squad would be as provocative as possible no matter what they thought happened, but with Lt. Quinn's bias I made her go a bit over the edge.**

**Up next, a bit of Stabler family fun, the villain reflects on his past targets, and our two detectives have an emotional heart-to-heart. Does it lead to anything? **


	4. Chapter 3: Could it be?

**A/N: ****With all the emotional clouds going on with our two detectives, a nice fun-filled afternoon outing is just what they need. Here, we'll get some fun, some more detail into Elliot's military career, and our mystery man will be watching! Also, expect a deeply emotional talk at the end that may or may not lead to something ;)**

**On the villain, I am being deliberately vague about him to add to the mystery. As with all police investigations, all cases start off with mostly nothing being known. That's the feeling I'm trying to convey here, though I will say that more than one set of cultures and mythologies factor into his beliefs.**

**Once this chapter is concluded, we'll be getting into the first round of action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, because if I did the normal villains on the show would be like Gitano and Lewis and the really evil villains would be like mine.**

**This chapter is for Woodster93.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Could it be?

One could not appreciate what it meant to have a hard life until they stepped in his shoes. Born in the poorest of the poor families in his home nation, the man's life was one drudgery after the next. Growing up, he recollected, his entire reason for existence was to fight, to struggle. He was a warrior, raising him far above the cretins and spineless worms that inhabited the Earth. He and people like him possessed the _elan_, the warrior spirit that set them apart and earned them a chosen seat at the table of the gods.

Being a warrior meant giving many things up. He had no family, no vices, and no life outside of his missions. Money was a means to an end, acquired through numerous means both legal and illegal as could be theoretically and practically done. The only rues that governed him were the rules of the warrior, which the Japanese aptly dubbed _Bushido_. One must never kill innocent children, never kill out of lust or bodily gratification, never rape, never torture, and most importantly when in combat with another warrior one must always fight on even terms. Not doing so would be the ultimate dishonor, the actions of a coward that would lead to his banishment from Valhalla.

Thus was his life since his past dishonor. Unable to glorify himself in life and death in service to his country, he became a _Ronin_, or dishonored warrior. The only redemption he could see was either the supreme triumph or glorious death in combat, which he had sought across the globe. Rising from the old armchair in his Brooklyn flat, he strode softly to the large map of the world he always brought with him to his field HQ. On the map were fifteen nations circled, marked, and drawn out with an X, fifteen nations where he had searched one per year for an honorable fight to prove his skill to the great gods and atone for his dishonor. Each time he pitted himself against the fittest warriors, those who possessed not just the skill of combat or the intelligence of strategy, but also the noble heart and _elan_ of a true warrior.

In every action he had come on top proving himself the stronger warrior. There had been several close calls, most notably with the highest decorated investigator in the Israeli National Police Force in Tel Aviv (when surrounded on all sides by enemies wishing to drive you into the sea, a country tends to breed warriors at a higher rate than others). However, every time he had come out on top. While proud of his record of invincibility, one might say that he secretly wished for death. He wouldn't kill himself for that would be the ultimate dishonor, but a small part of him wanted to find the one warrior who could defeat him, who could and would send him to the Great Hall.

Sighing, he looked at the file in his hand, containing the pictures of his most recent surveillance subjects. "Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," he thought out loud, testing the names on his tongue. From what he knew about them with his checks and reconnaissance, both had a hard life and were as skilled as any of his previous targets, and the gods knew that a pair would be far more exhilarating that a single individual (he had only faced one on a previous hunt in Berlin and it was the most difficult after Tel Aviv), but he had yet to see them possess the true heart of the warrior, the _elan_ that himself and all of his previous targets had.

Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to the map. The United States stared back at him malevolently, as if mocking him. He had come there sure of finding the most thrilling hunt of all, but if these last two didn't pan out then it would all have been an exercise in futility.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Livvy!" With only seconds to brace herself, Olivia was nearly knocked over by the two older Stabler girls, a flurry of blonde hair slamming into her. "Thank you for coming Olivia," said Maureen, looking up at her. "Things are much more fun when you're around."

Olivia smiled widely, seeing nothing but genuine honesty in Maureen's azure blue Stabler eyes, just like her father's. If and when she started dating, if those eyes had the same effect on boys as her father's eyes had on her Elliot would have his hand's full threatening the young men away. "You are so sweet Maur," she said, ruffling her hair.

"Livvy," she warned. "I'm not eight years old."

"I am! I am!" chirped Kathleen, eager to get into the discussion.

"Yes you are sweetie," answered Elliot, sneaking around from the back and lifting her in his arms. He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek and set her down laughing. "Daddy!" The four began laughing.

"Well, when all of you are laughing like that I have to assume Olivia is here!" called out Emily, pushing the twins in their tandem stroller. "Hey guys, say hi to Daddy and Livvy."

Lizzie and Dickie alternated between cries of "Daddy!" and "Livvy!" until the two detectives arrived to shower them with attention. "Is it just me or have you guys gotten bigger since this morning?" Elliot asked the twins incredulously.

"Don't get so worked up big bro. Pretty soon you'll be signing military recruitment forms and buying prom dresses," Emily teased.

"First of all, if this little guy gets into any branch of the service it will be the Navy; he'll have a large hunk of metal protecting him. Secondly, no boys till Lizzie is thirty-five, and that goes for you two as well," he called out behind his back.

"What about us El?" asked Olivia with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. "Neither Emily nor I are thirty-five yet."

"If I ask Uncle Don or Tucker about this they'll probably scold me for setting the bar too low." He laughed at her miffed expression.

"Ha ha, very funny El. Now shall we go inside?"

"You read our minds," said Maureen, starving after a long day in Central Park. The group chuckled and entered the Outback Steakhouse that was a common gathering for the Stabler clan. The manager welcomed them warmly, an old Marine buddy of Elliot's from the same platoon in the Persian Gulf; when Elliot first brought Liv with the family he remarked to him that it was nice that Elliot was dating again. The resulting blushes and embarrassed chortles that resulted quickly put the kibosh to that thought, though Elliot always smiled when remembering it, wishing it were true.

"Here is your table guys," he said. "Enjoy!" Tipping Elliot a discreet wink and wiggling his eyebrows, he walked away. Elliot glanced over at Olivia tucking a napkin in each of the twins' shirts, kissing each on the head when it was done. He smiled; Olivia was quietly filling the role Kathy had in the best possible way, and he knew the kids loved his partner. While he would have loved a relationship with her, he couldn't risk it for the kids' sake. Quinn would definitely split them up and that would likely destroy their friendship.

Before the waiter came, Olivia, Emily, and Maureen excused themselves to go to the ladies room and freshen up. Elliot nodded acknowledgement, though both Liv and Emily could hear him coo to Dickie how he still had no idea why women went to the bathroom in groups. Olivia secretly loved how utterly manly her partner was, for too many men were too soft and feminine in the world these days.

Maureen quickly washed her hands and finished up, being twelve and not fully engrained in the art of acting like a grown female. When she mentioned this to Emily, the younger Stabler laughed. "Ellie would get a kick out of that. It means his little baby is still his little baby for a little bit." As she had said on the first day they met, Emily was the only one who got to call Elliot Ellie. The only ones who knew about it was Cragen, and he wouldn't blab. Olivia was saving that little tidbit for a rainy day when Elliot was being especially annoying. "So what's up with Alex? I haven't been able to talk to her in a while."

"She's fine, working hard as usual. Oh, and did you know Munch has a crush on her?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "No way! So it's mutual. They would make such a cute couple!" she gushed.

"They would wouldn't they, though I think both of them are too scared to get their heads out of their asses and tell each other how they feel."

'Sounds like two people I know,' thought Emily, though she would never say it out loud. Her brother and best friend might be making a huge mistake in her opinion but it was up to them to fix it, not her. "So I think maybe a little intervention would do some…"

Olivia held up a hand. "Sorry Em, but El only told me with a promise of nondisclosure. Talking to you was bad enough."

"Oh, my brother is such a killjoy. He used to be such a fun guy after moving in with Uncle Don and Aunt Marge, but getting Kathy pregnant with Maureen and the Gulf War changed that."

"What happened to him?" she asked. She was curious about who Elliot had been before they met, and while they talked about everything his military service was the only thing off limits. Whenever she brought it up he'd cloud over and simply shake his head so Olivia just stopped prodding him. His sister was a different story.

"He never talked to me about it even though I read his Medal of Honor citation. I think Uncle Don and Munch know, but they never talk, ironic from Munch huh?" she asked with a slight smirk, Olivia returning it before they sobered up. "Based on what he did to get that medal, I can't blame him, though he's gotten better."

"He has? Why?"

Emily smiled and walked to the door. "He got you in his life." She left Olivia in the bathroom with a massive blush on her cheeks.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Back at the 1-6, the situation was wrapping up for those who weren't parents or didn't have personal lives whatsoever. "Here are the copies of all the reports regarding the Double-team Rapists counselor," said Munch as he dropped a stack of files on the desk in the interview room. While tired as hell, he was not willing to go back to his empty apartment with no one to keep him company except for Lucy and Desi in old reruns of I Love Lucy.

"Thank you detective," replied Alex. Even though her apartment was just as empty as Munch's, she would have loved to draw a nice hot bath and forget the world. However, Jack McCoy had ordered her to work overtime on the Duffy case so that all ducks were in a row before he presented it to the grand jury. She always hated death penalty cases, not that she was opposed but that there was too much red tape thanks to the endless backlog of appeals. If it was up to her, she'd cut down on the frivolous appeals and got to Texas' method, but she was just a lowly ADA among many. "Did any of you find any connection between the Aryan Brotherhood and the rapes?"

"Not in the crimes themselves no, but Duffy did get the Striker shotgun and MAC-10 from a friend in the organization. We picked him up on firearm charges an hour ago."

"Good, though you'll have to interview the head of the gang in Sing Sing, find out if he knew."

"Great," complained Munch, throwing his hands up in the air. "A skinny Jew talking to a skinhead neo-Nazi. What did I do to win the German lottery circa 1942?"

Alex giggled. "If you want detective, you could always take Detective Tutuola with you?" At his raised eyebrow she continued. "It may be giving him a two-for-one special, but safety in numbers right?" she grinned shyly behind her glasses.

He stared at her for a minute before grinning himself. "You might have a point Cabot."

"I always do Munch," she retorted. "Well, I seem to have all that I need. Goodnight." Standing, the tall, thin blonde headed for the door.

"Cabot, wait," she heard Munch call out.

Gulping, hoping he was finally about to make a move, she turned around and looked at him as innocently as she could. "Yes?"

He was in fact about to make a move, but the sight of her beautiful face compared to his own nonexistent good looks made him chicken out yet again. "Do you need my testimony for the Biggs trial tomorrow? I wasn't the primary and that _scheister_ Exley has it in for me."

Her heart sank, saddened that another moment of hope that he was interested in her dashed. "No, detective. I'll be fine with Jeffries and Cassidy on that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cabot." He sighed to himself when she walked out. 'Well, another night alone John. Better that than ex-wife number four with your track record.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Arriving home from the restaurant at quarter till nine, the twins had conked out by the time the two cars pulled into the Stabler driveway. Emily having some classwork to complete for law school, Elliot handled putting Maur and Katie to sleep while Olivia was tasked with the twins.

"Goodnight my little angel," she said to Lizzie, tucking her in and kissing her on the cheek. She may have not been her mother but she loved all the Stabler kids just the same.

"Wuv you Wivvy," she murmured back, kissing her on the chin and snuggling into her crib, falling asleep in moments.

A lone tear running down her cheek, Olivia wiped it off and went to the youngest Stabler. "Hey there Daddy's little man. Have pleasant dreams," she cooed, kissing him as well.

"Night Wivvy," he mumbled. As she was about to leave, Dickie called out to her. "Wivvy?"

"Yes little man?" she asked, heading back to the crib. "Are you ok?"

"You wuv us ever and ever?" he asked her, nearly making her cry.

She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Always little man. I love you guys so much."

"Wuv you too Wivvy." Smiling softly, she pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and walked out of the nursery, thinking about what he just said. Though she had never known the late Kathy Stabler, Olivia had heard good things about her from Munch, Emily, and Maureen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize the kids were treating her like they would treat Kathy rather than Emily, and she loved it. The only problem involved her father, who she loved desperately but knew she couldn't pursue. Lt. Quinn, Cassidy, and One PP would give them hell if they were in a relationship, she knew that to be true. Elliot would certainly realize his mistake after all that shit and leave her, depriving her of both him and his kids whom she had grown to love as a mother. Even if Elliot did feel the same way, she knew she couldn't do it. Remembering what her mother said earlier, he didn't deserve a broken down daughter of a drunk and a rapist such as herself.

Heading downstairs, she saw Elliot slumped on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Hey Liv," he said once noticing she had arrived. "Want a drink? For the first time in a while the house is silent. Couldn't think of anyone I'd rather enjoy it with."

Her heart started fluttering at his statement. Even with her resolution, this man could still turn her to jelly with a simple look. "No," she stammered out finally. "I have to drive home remember."

He chuckled and took a swig of his beer. "Make yourself comfortable Liv while I hit the head. I knew what this beer on top of the four cokes I had at the restaurant would lead to, but did I listen?" She giggled at him; only Elliot Stabler could make Olivia Benson giggle and they both knew it. He secretly loved her giggle and she secretly loved that he could make her do it.

After he left the room, Olivia's eyes darted to the pictures hanging around the living room. On the wall in left to right order was: him, Kathy, baby Maureen, his sister, and Captain and Mrs. Cragen at his high school graduation; a picture of all of the kids together taken in six months ago; Kathy and Elliot's wedding photo, the bump that was Maureen plainly showing through the white dress; Elliot holding his eldest daughter while in his Marine uniform; a picture of him Maureen and Kathleen taken sometime after she was born; and a photo of him and Emily when they were teenagers. Only it didn't end there. To Olivia's shock, Elliot had put up two more pictures since she had last inspected the wall. One was of all the kids dogpiling her at the Fourth of July picnic two months ago; the other was a photo taken at the Policeman's Ball, one of her and Elliot dancing and laughing together. It was the same photo she kept right next to her bed.

Wiping away the tears that threatened to form, she walked over to the fireplace mantle where Elliot's Medal of Honor was prominently displayed along with his Purple Heart and Bronze Star from the Gulf War. Encased behind a frame, the dazzling gold Navy medal was contrasted with the sky blue ribbon the same color as Elliot's eyes. Remembering the time she first heard of his award, she had looked up the criteria and memorized it: _Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty_. That was Elliot, plain and simple. She lightly ran her finger on the framed photo of President George H. W. Bush presenting the Medal to him in the White House. She was so glad he had let her into his life, even if he didn't deserve her.

Hearing the toilet flush, she raced to the couch and plopped down on it. He strolled in and stared at her, "You're in my seat."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome to try and take it from me."

Sighing, he didn't push it and collapsed on the cushion next to her. "What a day! We've gotten some bad ones before but wow! We got shot at, yelled at, badgered by random nuts, and worst of all I had to deal with Tucker."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that Stabler, at least you hadn't had to deal with Lt. Quinn. No matter how bad you say daddy is to you it doesn't compare to the way that bitch is to me. I'm starting to think she's trying to keep me off her territory."

"What do you mean by that? Are you transferring to IAB?"

She chuckled until she noticed the look of fear in his eyes. "What, no of course not. No matter what you do El you're stuck with me."

The fear expelled almost immediately, Elliot let out a long breath. "Thank God. I don't think I could work with anyone else." They both grinned at each other. "Now back to this territory thing."

"I meant to say she wants me to stay away from Cassidy. While I don't think she minds him gallivanting with random whores, a coworker is different."

"You got that right Liv, the asshole's got it bad for you." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going back to him?"

"El, if George W. Bush came into this house with a bill passed by Congress saying I had to sleep with Cassidy again, much as I like him I would refuse no matter what." He looked relieved at that, taking her hand in his and squeezing softly. God it felt good.

"Olivia," he said softly, a tone that people rarely associated with Elliot Stabler. "Please tell me about what your mother said." Olivia immediately pulled away, avoiding eye contact as the tears welled up again. "Please Liv."

"Why are you doing this El?" she whispered.

"Because I care about you and see that you're hurting. Please tell me."

Knowing he wouldn't stop until she caved, Olivia figured now was as good as any time. "She apologized and let me vent everything to her."

"I'm glad Liv. You shouldn't keep everything so bottled up."

"You're one to talk El. It's like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"Touché, now go on."

"She said if I wanted to talk some more that she'd be available all this week. What should I do?"

"I think you should go see her, the sooner the better."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Liv, much as I hated my father and still do, a part of me wishes he hadn't died so that I could get closure for what he did to me for all those years. I know you feel the same way so don't hurt yourself any further and get all of this off your chest. Promise me Liv."

"That's easy for you to say El, you weren't the reason that your father beat you up like I was."

"What? We work with abused rape victims and kids every day Liv. How could you say that it's all your fault?"

"Because, I look just like him, the man who raped my mother." Elliot stared at her in shock, wanting nothing more to hug her until she felt better but knowing now was not the right time. "My nose," she continued, "My lips, especially my eyes. That was why my mother got drunk and beat me, because I kept reminding her of the day she was raped. I ruined my mother's life; that's all I do, ruin lives." The tears were flowing now, gushing out of her eyelids like a waterfall.

Knowing now was the time, Elliot pulled her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly and letting her let it all out. Once the sobs ended, he tilted her head until the chocolate brown eyes he loved were staring into his. "Listen to me Olivia, what happened to your mother was a terrible thing but God gave you to her, not that animal. It was not your fault this happened, just her. Don't ever doubt yourself again Liv."

The tears came back but this time they were happy ones. "Thank you El, she whispered, diving back into his chest.

She felt him kiss her on the forehead. "You are beautiful Liv, especially your eyes. There is no one more beautiful than you."

Olivia pulled her head away and looked back into his eyes. While his face clearly said that he didn't mean to say it out loud, his now almost navy blue eyes shone with honesty. He had really meant what he said. 'Could it be?'

Acting on impulse, she bridged the small gap between them and kissed him. He was confused for a moment, but soon began kissing her back, softly but passionately at the same time.

It was like no kiss either of them had experienced before, a virtual spark of electricity shooting through both of them as their lips moved in tandem with each other. Olivia softly bit Elliot's bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth. Running his tongue along her entrance, she deepened the kiss. It wasn't frenzied, but rather a slow dance as they explored each other's mouths, both moaning from the sensations.

Suddenly, behind his closed eyelids Elliot saw a vision of Kathy, almost like she was angry at him for moving on. The split second hesitation in his actions caused her to break away. 'Oh God what have I done?' she thought, rising.

"Liv wait," Elliot called out to her, wanting to explain.

"I'm sorry El. I need to go." There was no trace of anger in her voice, only sadness and choked back sobs.

"Liv!" he said again, this time getting no response as she bolted out the door, shutting it behind her. Running his hands down his face, Elliot was beyond despair himself. He had felt the deep fire of that kiss and realized that the feelings were mutual, but his damn insecurities had got in the way. "God I fucked up big time!" he told no one in particular.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"The subject is suffering from heartbreak, it has to be," said the man to himself, watching Detective Benson get into her car from his hidden camera. Though he had never experienced it himself, he was a student of human emotion and could spot one a mile away.

There was only one issue though. While the red rimmed eyes, constant sobbing, and slumped frame were all consistent with heartbreak, he was quite sure that red and swollen lips weren't. 'Let's see," he thought. 'Swollen lips are indicative of lip chewing, a punch to the face, or heavy kissing. I haven't seen her have a lip chewing habit and those sods from earlier couldn't successfully punch a schoolgirl, so it has to be the latter. Hmmm; swollen lips caused by kissing whilst suffering from heartbreak…'

It all clicked into his head. Benson must be in love with Detective Stabler, and vice versa. No wonder their chemistry was so self-evident and perfect. This added a whole new dimension to everything. He had never had targets who were a couple before, and it was kind of thrilling the more he thought about it. However, based on the way she was acting it could all be rendered moot if the supposed spat they had were true. If they were in a tiff, no matter how much _elan_ they possessed they'd be useless.

His mind filled with so many plausible scenarios, he decided to go to bed and see how this would play out. He had a feeling there would be a definitive answer soon, and his feelings were never wrong.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Having cried herself out in the car, Olivia staggered into her apartment feeling worse than she ever had before. Thinking for a moment that Elliot might have feelings for her as well, she had gambled it all by kissing him only to have it blow up in her face. God she was such an idiot.

Through the pain of potentially losing Elliot for good, what he said about her mother kept popping in her head. He was right about the situation, she knew it to be true. Rising from where she had collapsed on the bed, she picked up the phone and dialed Serena Benson's number. "Hello?" answered her mother.

"Mother," Olivia said formally. "This is Olivia. I thought about what you said and I want to meet you."

"Alright Olivia, can you do Tuesday at 8:15 AM?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good, come by my office at that time. Goodnight Olivia, and once again I am sorry."

"Goodnight mother," she replied, setting down the receiver, not ready to forgive her just yet. Walking over to the nightstand that held her purse, she took out a sticky note and wrote down the details in all caps:

MEETING WITH MOTHER

89TH FLOOR

NORTH TOWER

WORLD TRADE CENTER

8:15 AM TUESDAY

9/11/2001

**A/N: I am pure evil! Now you guys know what I meant when I said things would heat up, MMMMWWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA! **

**In all seriousness, I wanted our two heroes to be tested to the limit of their endurance, and this was what I came up with. **

**Hope you liked the little EO moment I gave you to tide you guys over. Trust me though, you won't have to be waiting ten chapters for them to get together.**

**Regarding Munch and Alex, just because I only like EO for Elliot and Olivia doesn't mean I'm not partial to other ships **

**What will happen? Will they make up before that fateful morning or will Elliot be haunted with this for the rest of his life? Find out when the next chapter comes! [Imagine me laughing maniacally]**


	5. Chapter 4: Good Morning NYC

**A/N: ****Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I've gotten reviews ranging from "Update now!" to "If you kill Liv off I'll hunt you down!" It's been a riot reading your reactions. Fair warning, a lot of my chapters will end in cliffhangers because it's just too much fun.**

**Well then, besides the obvious problem, El and liv had a passionate kiss but was ruined by their insecurities. The mystery man is still watching them, wondering if they are what he's searching for. **

**This will begin late at night on September tenth. I love the Bensler interrogations, so I'm going to put it in with one of my favorite quotes from the show. Plus, we'll see what each of our favorite detectives are thinking about the whole incident before the moment that changes the United States forever.**

**Tanner - Tim Robbins**

**PS: My heart goes out to the victims of the 9/11 attacks, and this story in no way is intended to demean them. I am currently working on a novel about the War on Terror which has a significant portion on 9/11, but is concerned mostly with the heroism of United 93 rather than the Twin Towers. I'd like to consider the 9/11 portions of this story as my tribute to the victims.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned SVU you'd know!**

**This chapter is for one of my favorite writers, Kilea08. If you like EO, check out her story Second Chance. It's awesome.**

Chapter 4: Good Morning NYC

For each of the six detectives, there was no time for chitchat or personal issues that Monday. Almost immediately, a call came in from a sector car about four rape/homicides and a regular homicide of a group of college girls and the brother of one of the girls who were all going to Hudson. Shoving all personal issues aside, easy for Fin, Munch, Jeffries, and Cassidy (since only Munch really had a personal problem) while hard but doable for Olivia and Elliot.

The case was brutal; all the females were bound, raped both vaginally and anally, and stabbed multiple times while the brother, a linebacker for the Hudson football team, had his brains splattered all over the floor by a .38 special silenced with a pillow. Much to the condescension and grim amusement of his colleagues, Cassidy was forced to throw up at the sight of the blood, while the others, though similarly disgusted, had stronger stomachs.

The case was simple yet difficult at the same time. A quick dusting of the staircase quickly brought a match, a one forty-five year old Michael Tanner, a former sixties radical and scion from a rich family convicted of statutory rape of a fourteen year old girl he had used as his bondage sex toy. He served a year in Greenhaven and apparently was back to his old tricks, though he did have a friend in the building and there was nothing tying him to the girls' apartment and a complete absence of physical evidence (apparently, he must have used a condom and threw his bloody clothes and gun in the Hudson). Thusly, at eleven PM at night, Alex told them to either get a confession or cut him loose.

"We can't cut him loose," muttered Olivia, disheveled and pissed from a long day. "He'll book the first flight to Rio and will be sipping mai this by the beach in twenty-four hours!"

"I agree, but he's not on parole so we can't violate him and with the evidence we have there's no getting past the Grand Jury let alone the trial judge. We need a confession."

"Alright," said Elliot, turning to Dr. Canseco. "Any insight Doc?"

The rumpled Hispanic rubbed at his unkempt cowlicks. He was the absolute stereotype of an absentminded professor, but one who kept the working class roots of his native Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Hmmm, the way I see it, this guy's the classic intellectual but not in the professorial kind of way. He's more the narcissistic, entitled, for lack of a better term Limousine Liberal type. He doesn't work a day in his life but thinks that he's the center of the universe, classic narcissism. He disdains women, all women, equally and feels no belief to treat them with any respect or common decency as long as he has some kind of checklist to make himself feel important."

"Ok, so he's a grade-A jerk," said Olivia succinctly. "How do we get him?"

"Well, based on his conviction and previous sexual history, he wants all the women in his life to submit to him. Olivia, I need you to be a provocative and bitchy as possible." One thing they discovered about the Doc, he said what was on his mind but rarely got angry. It both annoyed and endeared them.

"I can do that," she said with a grin, Elliot smirking. For a moment, they both forgot their problems.

"Ok, now from his in-court blowup from when his best male friend testified against him, he feels that because he's a man then all other men should support him." Elliot rolled his eyes, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt any woman he cared about (the emphasis was on intentionally). "Elliot, I want you to act like his buddy while Olivia is going at him and then abruptly switch sides and go bad cop. When, I'll leave up to you. He'll likely make an incriminating statement like the _hijo de puta_ he is." While Elliot didn't speak Spanish, by the tone and the chuckle Olivia had he had a good idea what that meant.

Gathering themselves, Olivia and Elliot stepped into the interrogation room while Canseco and Alex watched from the window. "So Tanner," growled Olivia in a tone so threatening that even Elliot wanted to leap back (she didn't get her nickname Badass Benson for nothing). "Ready to give a statement?"

Tanner was unaffected, yawning. "I'd like a coffee with two sugars, hold the cream sweetheart." He didn't even look at Olivia when saying that.

She leaned into his ear. "Well I'd like your balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch," she snarled. (A/N: _My favorite line from SVU_)

"For Christ's sake Liv leave the guy alone," said Elliot. He felt like crap defending this asshole, but it had to be done.

"Don't tell me what to do El!"

"I'm your superior officer, so get back and shut up!" It wasn't the truth, but this schmuck didn't need to know that. Olivia glared at him and stepped back, an angry look on her face. Elliot however could read her like a book, and sensed hurt from last night in her beautiful brown eyes. 'God damn I fucked up.'

Tanner however was smirking. "She do that often?"

"You don't know the half of it," Elliot said back, pretending to look frustrated. "Between her and my sister, yack, yack, yack, it drives me nuts."

"I know what you mean buddy. These women, they don't realize we are smarter and better than them. Why do you think evolution made the male the one who penetrates rather than the one being penetrated?"

Elliot nodded, pursing his lips. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Yep, Darwinian evolution, the fittest species dominate. Men are fitter than women so we naturally dominate."

"What about creating man in his own image, the bible?" asked Olivia, butting in. "Or how about the Declaration of Independence, as in all men are created equal? I don't think they meant man as in the gender?"

Waving her off dismissively, Tanner scoffed. "Pure fantasy and imperialist claptrap. The weak are supposed to be dominated by the strong."

"That sounds so much like a book called _Mein Kampf_. Ol Adolf talked like that too."

"Don't pay attention to her Mike, can I call you Mike?" At Tanner's nod Elliot continued. "No one's comparing you to Hitler. Man, I wish I had the balls to bring my women in line like you do."

"It really isn't that hard. You look to be what, six-foot-two? You can easily use your strength."

He was having enough of this. "Yeah, but I don't think you have that advantage Tanner. You're a shrimp."

Now Tanner was confused. "Huh?"

"That's why you rape teenagers and why you get them at knifepoint. That's why you degrade them and belittle them, cause if they got enough self-esteem to know how much of a sniveling little bitch you really are, you wouldn't get anything from women would you?"

Tanner was starting to get pissed. "Those whores are asking for it, asking to be with a superior male like myself." His arrogance would be funny if it weren't so pathetic.

"Stand up!" yelled Elliot loudly enough to make Olivia jump. Tanner complied. "Sit down!" He did so. Elliot snorted derisively. "Olivia was right in the hall, you're as much of a weak bitch as you say women are."

"Weak bitch. Weak bitch! No one can call me weak! Those women in the apartment thought I was weak but I showed them. They and that male Judas took everything I gave them. Those whores deserved to die and I gave it to them! Natural selection at work."

At that point, the door opened and Trevor Langan walked in. "Detectives, I want a moment alone with my client."

Elliot, chuckling, walked out. Olivia, who was laughing as well, approached the attorney. "Well Langan, you can tell your client he just confessed to four murders. Enjoy the needle Tanner."

She closed the door just as the "fitter species" began a profanity laced tirade aimed straight at her. "Nice!" remarked Alex, grinning. "We've got him dead to rights."

"Good," remarked Cragen, who had just shown up. "Ok, now that that's done with, finish your DD5s and go home."

Sighing, Olivia went to her desk where Elliot was sitting right opposite her. Sitting down without saying anything, she soon concentrated solely on the paperwork, too heartbroken from last night to talk to the man she loved that didn't involve work. It was obvious from how he acted last night, he didn't love her the way she did him. Olivia didn't need a talk with him or a mind reader to know that.

After about ten minutes, all the forms were done and they stood up to go home. "Elliot," she asked him formally. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the Trade Center tomorrow morning?"

A bit surprised she was talking to him, it took a few moments for Elliot to respond. "Uh, sure Liv. May I ask why?"

"I have a meeting with my mother," she whispered, them getting in the elevator.

"Oh." He wasn't expecting that. "What can I say? I'm proud of you Liv."

She knew it was sincere, and that made her tear up. "Uh huh," she murmured, trying to keep her cool.

As the elevator opened on the ground floor, Olivia briskly headed outside. "Olivia," called Elliot from behind her. "We need to talk."

"Please El, just drop it." She just couldn't deal with it right now, not with having to see her mother again the next morning. 'Can it get any worse?' (A/N: _Yes_)

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Stumbling into the kitchen half dead, Elliot plodded to the coffeemaker without even saying good morning to his sister. Emily was used to it though. Ever since Kathy died he was not a morning person, and treated everyone like crap until he got his morning's coffee. However, since Sunday night he'd been more irritable than usual, and that was saying something.

Giving Dickie and Lizzie the last of their oatmeal, Emily turned to her brother. "Ellie, what did you do to Liv?"

Sipping his coffee, Elliot glared at his baby sister with his best reserved-for-perps look.

She was having none of it. "Don't give me that Elliot! I know you did something because if you were wronged you'd be angry not sullen. And I know it was Olivia because there is no one who has as big an effect on you. Not me, not Uncle Don, not even Kathy when she was alive. So spill it!"

Elliot looked at her for a moment before he burst in hysterical laughter, more the kind to relieve tension than anything comedic. "You know," he made out between giggles, "It's only when you talk like that that people realize you're my sister."

"I'll take that as a complement," replied Emily, smirking. The laughter did end up relieving the tension. "So spill."

Sighing, he took a big gulp of his coffee, needing the fire it left in his throat to brace him for the conversation. "Em, you have to understand that with Liv…"

"You're in love with her," she stated.

His eyes wide, Elliot just stared at her. "You know?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid Ellie? Of course I know that you love Olivia. It's not that hard to piece together why my closed-off, pig-headed brother can finally open up to someone without being drunk or being pumped up with prescription drugs. It seems only you and her don't know the fact." She leaned on the counter, folding her arms over her chest like she always did when defending what she considered facts.

Elliot was flabbergasted. "Um, ok. Well, as I was saying," he gulped. "Yes Em, I love Olivia. I have for the past year." It felt like a weight had been taken off his chest when he finally admitted it. "But I know she doesn't love me back."

"What?" Emily looked at her brother like he was on LSD. "Of course she does. It's obvious too. She loves you and the kids to death, hell, they already see her as their mother. Just tell her about your feelings and everything will be alright."

"But I screwed it up."

"How?"

"Sunday night," he began, feeling his throat constrict from the pain of the memory. "She was upset about her mother…" He told Emily the whole story about how Serena Benson visited and how Olivia was feeling worthless. "Then, as I hugged her and told her she was beautiful, she pulled back and looked at me with, I could only describe it as being love. Then we kissed."

His sister's jaw dropped. "Holy shit! My big bro finally made a move!" she teased, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Actually it was Olivia that kissed me first."

"That's even more shocking," she replied, earning a snort from Elliot. "But if it was going so well, what happened to cause," she gestured to him, "This?"

Looking down, Elliot closed his eyes in shame. "I felt so much love for her, felt that maybe that she might have loved me back. We could finally have a relationship and give the kids a mother that they need, but most of all fill the void in our hearts that's definitely in mine and I'm sure is in her's. I know that it would probably be hard to maintain a relationship with work, with Cassidy and Lt. Quinn looking over our shoulders all the time, but at that moment I was willing to tell them to go to hell so I could be with Olivia. Then, I had a vision."

"A vision?" asked Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"A vision of Kathy, how she was angry at me for moving on."

"Ellie," Emily said softly, taking her brother's hand in hers. "I know Kathy would have wanted you to move on and find happiness."

"You can't know that for sure Em. I know it may have just been my insecurities but it could have been a sign too."

"I don't agree Elliot," she said firmly.

"Anyway it's moot, for any chance she may have loved me before is gone now. After I had the vision I hesitated in the kiss and she broke off leaving. She was on the verge of tears and I caused it!" He slammed his fist on the table. It was only a miracle the twins didn't cry or the girls noticed upstairs.

"Elliot, talk to her. She loves you I'm sure of it."

"I can't," he whispered, blinking back tears. He had never been this vulnerable except with Olivia, and it made him nervous. "She deserves so much more than a broken widower with four kids and who is a false hero!" he yelled, referring to the action that won him the Medal of Honor in Kuwait. Only he knew the true reason why he felt ashamed of his honor (A/N: _I have to point out, he's not one of those vets who came back and became an anti-war nutcase; Elliot is a patriot_), though Emily, Cragen, and Munch did speculate.

"Elliot," she said.

"I have to go pick her up." He rose and grabbed his keys. "Get the kids ready for school please." With that he was out the door.

Saddened for her brother and her best friend who both happened to love each other, Emily bent her head in prayer. "Lord, please grant Elliot and Olivia your grace and let them realize what the other feels. Please grant them happiness. Amen." Picking herself up, she went upstairs to wake the girls.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

On the sunny Tuesday morning of September 11th, the streets were still packed with commuters heading to their jobs. On Church St, the glittering buildings of Lower Manhattan towering around them, Elliot and Olivia sat in silence as her drove south. Both of them had built up walls over the years to cope with the pain and tumult of their childhoods, never letting people over the walls and into their souls; that is until they met each other. While since that day on the roof they had shared everything, now the walls had extended to each other as well, and it killed Olivia. But, if Elliot didn't love her the way she loved him, because of her slip Sunday night this was what had to be done. He couldn't be saddled with a battered child with serious relationship issues, especially with four wonderful kids who needed a mother no matter how much she wanted to be that for them.

"We're here Liv," said Elliot, breaking the silence. Since they were NYPD, Elliot pulled over and parked right next to WTC Plaza, showing his badge to the traffic cops on duty. Olivia nodded and exited the car. "Good luck Liv. I'm here for you." She turned around and saw him smile at her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks El. I'll be back shortly." As he watched her stride gracefully across WTC Plaza, his eyes drifting for a moment to her shapely rear end (he couldn't help himself), he checked his watch. 8:21 AM. He got out of his car and leaned on the passenger side door, deciding to relax a bit and forget the world on this sunny New York City day.

Walking into the lobby of the North Tower, Olivia showed her badge to the security guard who let her through no questions asked. Sure, she wasn't here on official business, but what was the harm in getting a little bit out of the job. She certainly sacrificed more than enough. Getting in the elevator with a harried businessman clutching a stack of files, a pair of women in suits talking about their various lovers in explicit detail, and a large maintenance man chewing a donut, Olivia sighed as the elevator closed. She pressed the button for the 89th floor, twiddling her thumbs as the elevator began its slow ascent.

Several minutes later and a plethora of stories that would make some of the perps and deviants she interrogated blush, Olivia staggered out of the elevator onto the 89th floor, finding the Met Life Insurance Company as she exited. Going in, she approached the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I have an appointment to meet with Serena Benson."

Looking bored until she saw the badge, the receptionist pointed to the right. "She's in room 207 on the south side."

"Thank you." As she headed to the room a large ball formed in the pit of her stomach, her skin breaking out in a cold sweat. "Come on Benson, "she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You are a strong NYPD detective." Taking in several deep lungfuls of air, Olivia composed herself and strode the last few steps to her biological mother's office.

Glancing up from her paperwork, Serena Benson saw her daughter standing in the doorway. "Olivia."

"Sorry I'm late," deadpanned Olivia, not seeming the least bit sorry as she plopped down in the vinyl office chair.

Serena smiled warmly. "It's alright Olivia. I'm just glad you came."

"I didn't want to mother," she said, glaring at the woman who made her life hell. "Someone whom I trust very much told me that it would be better for me if I came so here I am."

Sighing, Serena leaned back in her chair. "I do deserve that Olivia, I know I do. And believe me, there is nothing I want to do more than prove that to you and hopefully repair our relationship."

Olivia looked away. "I'm not sure that is possible mother. There's just too much in the past. My mom and dad love me very much but it took me a while for me to trust anyone completely after what you did."

A tear slipped down Serena's cheek, but she wiped it away. "I know Olivia, and I understand if you will never forgive me after all that I did. While I didn't think so at the time, your adoptive mother and father are good people and I'm glad they could give you the love I could not. But I do love you Olivia, I love you so much."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," she replied snidely. Taking a quick look around the office, Olivia looked back at her mother. "Claims manager, that's a step up for you."

"It is isn't it," she said softly. "I finally got my life back under control Olivia. With the therapy and being sober the only thing left is making it up to you. Tell me Olivia, is there anything I could do for you?"

Olivia wanted to spit in her face but could tell she was being sincere for the first time in her life. "I'm fine," she lied. Even if she did want to talk about Elliot to anyone, that list didn't include Serena Benson.

She nodded. "Is it about your partner, the one you're in love with?"

Swiveling her head around with lightning speed, Olivia's jaw dropped. "W-W-What makes you think that?" any rational observer could realize she was exposed and that was what she was afraid of.

Her mother chuckled lightly. "I know the signs Olivia, like how you immediately clutched him on the arm when I walked in the room. You have deep feelings for him, just like I did once with someone."

"You were in love before?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, to a man I loved very much. We were engaged and about to get married when I was raped, and after that I just couldn't take it. After I found out I was pregnant with you I just left, gave his ring back and went out on my own. Last I heard of him he's living in Houston with a wife and five kids," she said, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "But my life has been lived Olivia, it's not too late for you. He loves you as well."

"No he doesn't" Olivia said, shaking her head.

"Don't be foolish Olivia, he loves you just as much as you do him. The look of concern he gave as you came to talk to me, that was the same look as my fiancé gave me. The look of pure, unconditional love."

Olivia blinked, not knowing what to say to that.

It was then that the first screams erupted from the north side of the tower.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Leaning on his car, Elliot checked his watch. 8:44AM. Readjusting his sunglasses, he leaned his head back and looked the Twin Towers up and down. Completed the year he was born, they were a fixture in his mind, always there like the Empire State Building. They were part of the iconic New York skyline, and Elliot took them for granted just like every New Yorker under the age of thirty-five or so. He wondered if that was the reason he had never just take in their architectural beauty before, but he couldn't deny that glinting in the morning sun that they weren't marvels to his country's prowess and prosperity.

He closed his eyes, wondering where it had all gone wrong. He had loved the kiss, and loved Olivia so much, but part of him always felt that because he survived that day in Kuwait instead of his buddies, that he had survived instead of Kathy, all of them better people than he was, that he didn't deserve happiness. Even if that weren't true, he was sure Olivia didn't deserve his shit. Olivia deserved someone better than the emotionally damaged basket case that was Elliot Stabler.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" he heard a bystander call out. Opening his eyes, Elliot looked up to the north and saw a large Boeing 767 flying much too low over the Island. 'What a moron," he thought to himself. No plane was supposed to fly this low.

Instead of pulling up like he thought it would, the plane kept coming, approaching the North Tower at increasing speed. Now Elliot was worried.

"He's going to have to pull up," said a bystander.

"He's heading straight for the tower."

"He's going to crash!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

At 8:46 AM, American Airlines Flight 11, piloted by Mohammad Atta of the terrorist group Al Qaeda, crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center ushering the United States into a new era.

Elliot watched in horror as the fireball that was once an aircraft blossomed out of the tower. "Liv," He breathed, unaware of the screams and panicked cries around him. "No, no, no, no!" He broke out into a run, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him across WTC Plaza toward the North Tower. "SVU portable!" he yelled into his radio. "A plane just hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center! Send backup now!" Without waiting for a response, he just ran. 'I'm coming Liv, I'm coming.'

One block away, posing as an innocent tourist, the man stared at the burning North Tower in shock. Even in his calculating mind he had never expected this. What a way for the gods to test the _elan_ of Benson and Stabler.

**A/N: RUN ELLIOT RUN!** **What a place to end. Don't kill me please.**

**The next chapter will cover the horrific events how they unfold. Will Elliot get to Olivia in time? Will they escape the burning tower? Will they finally confess their love? Find out in the next chapter of Prey **

**May God bless and keep the victims of 9/11, who truly are heroes to this country.**


	6. Chapter 5: Day of Fire

**A/N: ****This chapter will deal with the 9/11 attacks in detail. As with my unpublished novel, I have researched everything thoroughly to give you an accurate account of the events and what Liv and El will go through in the North Tower as the morning unfolds. There might be some slight discrepancies in order to spice up the plotline, but I will be as accurate as possible. No matter how many times I think about the attacks they always make me sad and angry at the same time.**

**On another note, I in no way, shape, or form mean this to be an insult to the Muslim community. Many of them are peace-loving people who despise the terrorists as much as I do.**

**So, as America goes through the horrors of 9/11, Liv and El will go through horrors of their own as they enter the greatest struggle of their lives, and as always a certain mystery man is watching.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know [sigh]**

**This chapter is for thejokersbrother, who's been reviewing all my stories diligently and with some very patriotic messages in the last few days. God bless you **

Chapter 5: Day of Fire

Running as fast as his legs would take him, Elliot charged through WTC Plaza toward the lobby of the North Tower, his Marine-trained mind racing at the speed of light. He could not know whether this was an accident or something far more sinister, but he couldn't afford to think about that right now. His skills honed in boot camp and combat to focus on everything at once to accomplish a goal, it was doing just that. He took everything in, all to save Olivia, the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment. He had to save Olivia.

"Out of the way! Police! Out of the way!" Holding up his badge, he elbowed through the crowd that had gathered in the pandemonium following the crash. The badge glinting in the sunlight, people parted for him like the Red Sea parted for Moses. Elliot took in and assessed his options quickly, knowing that every second wasted could be the difference between Olivia living and Olivia a burned out carcass needing to be identified through dental records. He dismissed the elevators, not only because first responders were trained not to use them in case of fire but also he could see one smash into the lobby shooting out gouts of burning jet fuel that it picked up from the impact zone.

'Christ, could that be Liv's floor?' Elliot shook that thought immediately and ran for the stairwell, forcing his way through the people fleeing downward. He scrambled up the steps two at a time, the adrenaline and endorphins pumping into his bloodstream negating the fatigue from his overworked thigh muscles. The floors became a blur, his eyes dismissing any floor number that wasn't 89. 'Please God let Liv be alright,' he thought. 'Olivia, I love you. Please be alright.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Only seconds after American Airlines Flight 11 hit the North Tower, the city's 911 call center were flooded with incoming calls from all over the five boroughs, not to mention New Jersey. The firefighters surrounding the Twin Towers raced to their vehicles, those that saw the inferno knowing that no matter the cause a fire that big was only going to be put out by an act of God. The central FDNY HQ in Brooklyn immediately vectored in hundreds of others from across the city; if the reports were to be believed, then the manpower they would need to evacuate the Twin Towers would be immense.

At One Police Plaza, besieged by hundreds of reports from the scene, the commissioner and Chief of Detectives Muldrew began contacting as many NYPD precincts as possible. The entirety of lower Manhattan would have to be cordoned off, the transit authority would need to shut down subway stations near the Trade Center, helicopters would need to be dispatched, and whatever else was needed in this unprecedented event.

Almost driven to the breaking point by the situation and his peptic ulcer, Chief Muldrew ordered the department to level four mobilization (A/N: _the real chief did do all of this, but since it was Muldrew on the show, I'll use him_), bringing nearly 1200 officers to the scene. Before he left for the emergency command post on scene at the corner of Church and Vesey, from the radio report that came on his desk, he had a call to make to an old friend.

Meanwhile at the 1-6, rumors were spreading like wildfire of fantastical bombings, meteor showers, and explosions, though Munch assured everyone around him that they weren't his rumors. When the truth came out over the television, all were stunned. The Twin towers were a NYC landmark and all of them knew what a disaster it was. The level four order soon came in at about 8:50 AM, the detectives and unis hurrying at the double.

Grabbing his seldom used .38 Police Special out of his desk, Cpt. Cragen heard the phone on his desk buzzing. "Special Victims," he answered.

"Don, this is Muldrew."

"Yes Chief. We're all heading for the Twin Towers as ordered."

"Good, but that's not what I wanted to say. One if the first responders at the scene was your nephew Detective Stabler."

"Oh," was all Cragen could say. "Thanks for telling me." He hung up, stunned beyond belief. 'Why would Elliot be at the Trade Center?' The reason suddenly came to him, an icy feeling following soon after. Taking out his cell phone, he numbly made the necessary call to Tucker, who was not going to take this very well.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

One minute, Olivia had stood to see the cause of the screaming, and the next she was thrown against the wall by a tremendous force, knocking her out for about a minute. Opening her eyes groggily, it took several seconds for her memory to come back to her. "What the fuck was that?" she croaked softly, sitting up. She winced slightly from the bruises, though nothing seemed to be broken.

"Olivia!" cried her mother from the desk, slumped on the floor beside it. Olivia rushed over to her side, inspecting her leg which was twisted in a bad angle. "I think it's broken."

"Looks like it," she replied, looking at the doorway. A chunk of concrete and a piece of a steel beam slightly melted on the ends directly above it were blocking the entrance, a small hole in the middle allowing her to see out. There was no way her slender five-foot-eight, 130lbs frame to budge the massive pile of rubble. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think it was an explosion, maybe like the bombing eight years ago." Olivia cringed at the memory of the WTC bombing; could it be that the same guys that did that were back to finish the job? (A/N:_ the planner of 9/11, Khalid Sheik Muhammad, was the uncle of WTC bomber Ramzi Youssef_)

Above her, through a large gap in the ceiling where the concrete and the beam had fallen through, acrid smoke that smelled similar to a gasoline fire came pouring in from the upper floors. The smoke was filling up the room, causing the two women to burst into coughing fits. Knowing they could die from the inhalation, Olivia removed her Glock and pointed it at the windows. "Look out mother!" She blasted three windows open, sending fresh air rushing in; it also brought in tiny bits of metal from the impact site, red hot that got on her skin. Crying out in pain, she wiped her face with her hands, grabbing a bottle of water off the floor and splashing herself with it.

Trapped, she slid to the floor by the obstructed doorway. Praying for help to come. 'El, please come, I love you.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The NYPD issue sedans pulled up near the department field HQ, dashboard sirens blaring. Stepping out, flanked by his detectives and ADA Cabot who insisted on coming when they found out Olivia and Elliot were in the North Tower, Cragen stepped toward the HQ, only to be stopped by a uni. "Name?"

"Cpt. Donald Cragen, SVU. They are all with me." The uni nodded and directed them to Chief Muldrew, who was concluding a tactical discussion with the senior FDNY commander. "Chief."

Muldrew turned to see Cragen. "Don. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Alex, worried for her friend.

Pointing to the Twin Towers, Muldrew answered. "A plane hit the North Tower at the 93rd-99th floors. Eyewitness accounts say it was a Boeing 767 jetliner. We don't know if it was an accident or if it was intentional."

Cragen was about to ask a follow up when shouting came from the barrier. "Let me through asshole, my daughter is in there! Get out of my way!"

"Officer, let him through!" ordered Cragen. The uni complied, letting a frazzled and petrified Ed Tucker into the HQ. "Ed, you need to calm down."

"Where's Olivia?" he choked out, knees wobbly.

"She's on the 89th floor," replied Cragen. "It wasn't one of the floors hit."

"What are you doing to save her?"

"The FDNY is going in, as did Elliot the moment it happened." The squad (except for Cassidy) all nodded at that. If anyone could save Olivia, it was Stabler. After that, they scattered around to man the perimeter, every officer the NYPD could spare part of the operation.

Watching from as close as he could get to the towers, the man came to the same conclusion. If Stabler did truly love Benson, then he would brave the hellfires to save her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

His breathing ragged, Elliot crashed through the door to the 89th floor, the stairwell filled with greasy black smoke from the raging fires only three floors above. Finding the Met Life office, he ran in, finding people cowering in offices. Not seeing Olivia, he started calling out. "LIV! LIV!"

Almost to the point of giving up hope, Olivia's head shot up at the sound of her partner's voice. It was like God answered her prayers to the T. She stood and put her face to the gap in the concrete. "EL! El I'm in here!"

Following her voice like a homing beacon, Elliot rushed to the blocked office, seeing a strong but still feminine hand sticking out reaching for him; the hand of the woman he loved. "Liv, thank God you're alive!" he cried out, grasping her hand with both of his and looking at her eyes though his tear-filled orbs.

Olivia was crying as well. "I thought you wouldn't come," she murmured.

Elliot heard her and shook his head violently. "No force on Earth or Heaven could keep me from coming Liv." Fresh tears came from hearing that from him. 'He does love me,' she thought, the realization bringing a flood of happiness to her that lasted a second. She then remembered the entire situation.

"What happened El?"

"A plane hit the tower about three floors up. Everything above us is blocked off and in flames." He inspected the concrete blocking the doorway. "Here, help me lift these out of the way." If they could dislodge the concrete, there was enough space underneath the beam for Olivia and her mother to get out. "One, two, three!" Olivia pushed and Elliot pulled with all their might, but it refused to come loose. "One! Two! Three!"

"El, it's no use. Wait for the firemen. They have to be coming."

Their conversation was cut short from her mother's screams. Turning her head, Elliot watching everything through the gap, Olivia saw a second plane heading straight for the South Tower.

At 9:03 AM United Flight 175 piloted by Marwan al-Shehhi, also of the terrorist group Al Qaeda, crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. To all Americans, it was now clear, America was under attack.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The television turned to WNYW Good Morning NY, the twins playing in the other room, Emily Stabler watched the events live, praying that Olivia and her brother were safe.

The camera panned in to the burning North Tower (A/N: _this is real footage taken word for word_). "…It seemed to bank directly, perhaps purposefully…" Emily watched in horror as a second plane appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the South Tower, a massive gout of flame billowing out. "Oh my goodness!"

"Oh God…"

"There's another one! There's another one."

"This seems to be on purpose."

The same thoughts ran through Emily's head, the realization that her country was under attack. Wiping the tears from her eyes as the South Tower joined its brother, Emily looked up to Heaven. "God, please protect my brother and Olivia. Please."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The smoke continuing to pour in from the upper floors, Elliot was completely shocked at the second attack. He had endured countless hours of brutal fighting in the Persian Gulf, but never something as horrific as this. 'I mean, killing innocent civilians?' he thought. What kind of monsters would do that?

Shaken out of his thoughts by Olivia, he went back to the hole and grasped her hand. "El, what does this mean?" Her normally firm voice laced with fear. Elliot couldn't blame her, for he had once been in the same boat.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. I'm going to go find help, so stay here and wait for me."

"No, don't leave me!"

"I'll be back Liv, I promise." He squeezed her hand once more and dashed off.

Hoping he kept that promise, Olivia then noticed the whimpers coming from her mother. "Mom," she called out, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?" She was clutching her side, her face grimaced in pain. Removing the hands, Olivia gasped, for there was a large wound in Serena's abdomen that was bleeding profusely. Taking off her blazer, she wrapped it like a makeshift bandage. "Jesus."

"I think a piece of metal from the second plane got me," her mother told her, voice strained from agony. "It hurts so much."

"Stay calm mom. Elliot will be back soon," Olivia comforted, trusting the man she loved with her life.

His eyes stinging from the smoke, Elliot stumbled around the floor until he found a businessman trying to open an emergency exit door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The door won't budge," replied the businessman. The doors had been wedged shut due to the force of the blast. Elliot positioned himself with the man and both charged to try and bust it down, their efforts unsuccessful.

Just then, they heard a voice on the other side. "Get back!" Elliot and the man complied; the drywall next to the door began to get bashed in, a man wielding a crowbar managing to pry the door open. He and two of his colleagues entered. "You guys ok?"

Elliot nodded, producing his badge. "Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD Special Victims. I need your help."

The man nodded. "Pablo Ortiz, Port Authority." He turned to the group of businessmen. "Youse guys better get out of here ASAP. Show me where you need help detective."

Ortiz following close behind, Elliot directed him to the blockaded office. "My partner, she's trapped in there with one wounded. Get her out."

"Got it detective!" said the Port Authority construction worker. He went to the drywall, "Tell your partner to step back."

"Liv!" he called to her. "Stay away from the wall." Ortiz brought down the crowbar with all its force, smashing a hole in the plaster wall. Several more strikes and he managed to create a good sized hole that allowed Elliot to step through. "Liv!"

"El!" Olivia, tears streaming down her face, ran forward and squeezed him tightly, his arms doing the same. "Thank you! Thank you El." She never thought she'd see hold him again, not after the stunt she pulled Sunday night.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, Elliot relished how good it felt to have her in his arms. "Was nothing to it. There was no way I'd do anything different." He opened his eyes and saw her mother on the floor with blood soaking her improvised bandages.

Seeing his gaze drift, Olivia answered his unasked question. "She's hurt pretty bad. A fragment from the south tower hit her in the stomach."

He winced, remembering those from the Persian Gulf. "Those are bad ones. We need help fast." He got out his cell phone, hoping to God it had reception. It did, and he placed a call to the one person he really needed to. "Uncle Don."

"Elliot, thank Jesus!" he heard on the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the 89th floor of Tower One. Liv's alright, but her mother's wounded pretty bad. We need FDNY here pronto."

"They're coming Elliot. Listen, could you put Olivia on the phone. Her father's worried sick."

Giving the phone to Olivia, he mouthed 'Tucker.' Putting the receiver to her ear, Olivia answered in a shaky voice. "Daddy."

"Olivia, thank God," she heard her father's weepy voice. "I thought you were dead. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy, just a few cuts and scrapes." The smoke continuing to get thicker, Olivia knew they didn't have much time left. "Listen daddy, I've got to go, tell Mom and Elliot's sister that we're alright."

"Of course, I love you Olive."

"I love you too daddy." Olivia hung up and looked at Elliot, who was sticking his head out the broken down wall.

"Everything's in chaos. That guy who helped me, he said there were more people cowering in their offices. The FDNY's going to take a while getting up here."

"What are we waiting for El?" said Olivia, her determination returning. If there were innocent civilians trapped in the floors above and below then they needed to help them. She knelt beside her mother. "Mom, I…"

"Go Olivia," Serena replied with a wan smile, contrasting with her sweat and soot covered face. "I'll be fine."

Nodding, Olivia kissed her mother on the cheek, the first time she did that since she was six. "I'll be back." With that, Elliot and Olivia headed for the stairwell to get to the upper floors in search of survivors.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Hunkered down inconspicuously near the joint NYPD/FDNY HQ, a thousand different thoughts were coursing through the man's head. Most concerned disappointment at the likelihood of his subjects' likely deaths, but that was not up to him. The great Odin had brought this trial upon them to test their strength, and if Benson and Stabler were warriors then they would rise to the occasion. He would witness it himself.

No, the thoughts that he allowed himself to dwell on as he watched the Twin Towers burn concerned the tactical nature of the attacks themselves. In his previous job, before he set out to redeem himself by combat to atone for his disgrace, one had to appreciate the strategic outlook of certain military situations. This was no exception, though the use of commercial jetliners as kamikaze cruise missiles never once crossed his mind.

'Who could this possibly be?' he wondered. The Japanese had a history with this, but they had good relations with America and _Bushido_ forbid attacks on innocent civilians. A true kamikaze would have hit a military base by himself, not a civilian building with a packed jetliner. Muslim terrorists were the most likely option, since they struck the WTC before and had a fondness for this sort of method. He couldn't discount the PIRA or INLA wankers he had dealt with in his lifetime, but they were unlikely since London or Manchester would have been a more likely target for them. A foreign government was possible; the North Koreans and Chinese both had an interest in seeing the US weak. However, until proven otherwise his mind rested on Islamic extremists, the most likely option. It was barbaric and completely dishonorable, but a small part of him did admire the sheer steel of these fanatics to kill themselves for their cause. 'Not my cup of tea, but to each his own.'

Over 200 miles away in Washington DC, American Flight 77 piloted by Hani Honjour of the terrorist group Al Qaeda crashed into the Pentagon, headquarters for the United Sates military. This was no longer an attack, this was an act of war.

Keeping his ears on alert for any snippets of information, he caught a conversation from one of the detectives that worked with his subjects. "Munch, a third plane just hit."

"What? Where?"

"The Pentagon. Man, I never thought one of your crazy conspiracies would come true."

"Even I couldn't imagine this happening."

'The Pentagon. These men don't think small do they?' He returned his gaze to the burning towers. If his calculations were correct (his 165 level IQ ensured him that they were), the towers would collapse pretty soon, the south one and then the north if he was right. If Benson and Stabler were to live, then they'd better get out quick. But if they were true warriors, then they'd stay and likely die trying to save innocents. That was the paradox that he couldn't decipher, so he decided to just let the gods' will play out.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been nearly half an hour, and both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted, panting, and covered in soot and dust from the upper two floors. Everything above the 92nd floor was cut off and the fires were burning hotter and hotter as the jet fuel melted the steel girders that held the tower up. They did the best they could, grabbing people out of their offices and virtually hurling them to the exits, though they had both seen many people from upper floors plummeting to their deaths because of no likelihood of escape. To think this was happening in the United States of America both sickened them.

The FDNY had just arrived, and after forcing them to don gas masks they sent them back down with a stern warning the exit the building. They had done a good job but had to leave for their own safety. Complying, Olivia detoured into the 89th floor, Elliot hot on her heels, to see to her mother. She may have terrorized her for years but Serena Benson was still her mother. Elliot knew that Liv would never be ok for the rest of her life if she didn't do everything necessary to save her.

Olivia found her mother in the office with an FDNY paramedic form the 1st Rescue Company. "Mom!" She knelt by her side. "Olivia Benson, Special Victims," she flashed her badge to the fireman. "What's her status?"

"Detective," the fireman said with a grim voice. "This wound is real bad. If we try and move her she'll likely die."

"No!" Olivia screamed back. She may have hated her mother for what she had done to her, but deep down she still loved her and knew Serena loved her back.

"Listen to me Olivia." Liv was drawn to her mother's forceful voice, Elliot watching from the corner. "I love you with all my heart, and it kills me to have caused you so much pain. I will not allow you to die in this building because of me. Go and live your life. Be happy, that's all I ask."

"Mom," Olivia said, full on sobbing. "I love you." Both crying, mother and daughter embraced, reunited once more and bonded through fire.

"SHIT!" yelled the paramedic. All heads turned to see the South Tower collapse in a pillar of smoke, hundreds of trapped civilians and heroic first responders killed within its walls. The horror was compounded with the fact that they were likely next. The paramedic, hearing an order on his radio, rose. "I'm sorry miss, do you want me to stay."

"No, save someone who can be saved." The paramedic nodded and left.

"GO!" yelled Serena, not willing to allow that fate to her daughter. She may have done terrible things, but she wanted to leave this world with at least one good act of atonement for her sins. Serena Benson would die happy in this building if it meant Olivia was safe.

Giving her mother, the woman that gave her life, one last hug, Olivia and Elliot left, never to see Serena Benson again.

The FDNY central command had issued orders for their personnel to evacuate the North Tower, but as she and Elliot descended the stairs wearing their gas masks they encountered fully equipped firemen still charging up the stairwells. They knew the dangers and made the conscious decision to go up anyway; both detectives couldn't help but admire them in their bravery.

Reaching the forty-third floor, Olivia glanced at Elliot with grief-filled eyes. They were likely going to die in this building; Olivia couldn't; let that happen without telling him what she felt about him. She owed him that much, and oh how she loved him. "El, I have to tell you something."

Elliot, hurrying down the steps, looked at her without stopping. "Yes Liv?"

"El, I…" She was stopped by the sound of moaning from the floor that they were on. Olivia opened the door to see a fireman lying on the ground, leg bent out of shape. "NYPD, do you need assistance sir?" she asked heading for him.

"My leg's broken," he gritted through his teeth. Heaving him onto their shoulders, Liv and El headed back to the stairwell, going as fast as they could with the fireman's weight slowing them down.

As they reached the third floor, a roaring sound like they had never heard before resonated above them, the whole building shaking. Tower One was collapsing, 10:28 AM 102 minutes after Flight 11 hit.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Elliot, not bothering to slow down because of pain. They scrambled down the steps and barreled through the lobby, running as fast as their legs would take them as the roar and shaking grew ever louder and more violent.

They had just made it outside when Elliot tripped and fell over, knocking all three of them to the ground. "EL!" Olivia screamed about five feet away. She was about to rise and get him when the whole of One World Trade Center came crashing down on top of them, her mind going black.

**A/N: I just couldn't help myself, the cliffhanger was just too good to pass up. Don't worry, the next chapter will end far better I assure you.**

**Several events that I just described were true, the only license I did was adding Olivia and Elliot to the mix. I hoped you liked it.**

**I know that I didn't really capture the squad's reactions, but with writing all Liv and El went through there just wasn't room. I'll make sure to include more of Munch, Cragen, Tucker, and the squad as rescue efforts begin.**

**Next up, will our heroes be saved? What does our mystery man think? And will they finally confess their love? Find out in the next installment of Prey.**

**WE WILL NEVER FORGET!**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness and Light

**A/N: ****Where we left off, the Day of Fire has reached its tragic conclusion, and our two favorite detectives are trapped beneath the rubble in Ground Zero. Will they be saved? What will Tucker, Cragen, and the Squad do? And will they finally express their love? Read on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of SVU: Dick Wolf and the show runners and the screenwriters would be out of a job, the Bensidy shippers would be forming an angry mob outside my house, and I'd be PMing all you EO writers on FF to write shows for me. Calling on you Kilea08 and Woodster93 **

**This is for Swimhard500; check out the new fic I'm Going to Love You Through It, it's awesome.**

**PS: Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for an important request.**

Chapter 6: Darkness and Light

Lower Manhattan was almost like a warzone, the historic region covered in sheets of dust and rubble, a cloud of smoke enveloping the entire south of the island. All around the WTC, now dubbed Ground Zero, the crowds, paramedics, firemen, and police officers had pulled back when the towers collapsed, everything south of 16th Street closed to all but rescue workers. Watching from a rooftop just north of the demarcation line, the man watched the pile of rubble with his Zeiss binoculars, hoping that his subjects would make it out safely. He hadn't come this far to go home empty handed.

At the temporary NYPD HQ on Liberty St, everyone was on edge and tempers were flaring. The news of yet a fourth aircraft taken, this one forced down in an act of exemplary courage into a field in Pennsylvania, only added to the anger. For those that had family or friends trapped, things were close to the breaking point. "Send me in!"

"I'm sorry Sergeant, we cannot clear you to enter the area around the towers. It's too dangerous."

"Fuck dangerous," shouted Tucker, who in the hour since the North Tower collapsed had alternated from bouts of sobbing to manic rants at the top of his lungs. "My daughter is in there dammit! I need to get her out!"

"Which is all the reason you can't go there," replied Lt. Quinn, who had been summoned by One PP and the senior FDNY commander to corral the hysterical father. "You have too much of a personal interest. Plus, the likelihood of either her or Detective Stabler surviving…"

"You bitch…"

Knowing where this was going to lead, Cragen sprang up and grabbed his old friend around the waist and shoulders to hold him back. "Don't Ed, it isn't worth it!" he yelled as the IAB Sgt. started lashing out at his superior.

"Be careful Tucker," sneered Quinn, "Or I'll have to suspend you for this."

"Enough!" yelled Muldrew, wading in after a terse phone call with Gracie Mansion. "I've got Mayor Giuliani and Governor Pataki breathing down my neck, all or Lower Manhattan to clear out and secure, and a pile of rubble that used to be the World Trade Center to deal with! I don't have enough energy to listen to you idiots squabble! Quinn, go back to One PP and try and coordinate things from there. Don, please get Sgt. Tucker to go home. Anyone else who isn't earmarked for rescue efforts nor wants to volunteer, go back to your precincts and await further orders." Rubbing his scalp, the Chief left.

Sitting Tucker down, Cragen patted him on the back. "I know how you feel Ed. Elliot's trapped in that wreckage same as Olivia, but you can't go off like that."

"What if she's dead Don?" Tucker asked, choking back another sob. "What would I tell Laura? She's our entire life."

"I'm feeling the same way, as is my niece Emily. Elliot's got four kids depending on him too, but you can't lose faith. Just put your trust in God and He will deliver." Cragen hadn't been a very religious man in his lifetime (and still didn't go to church as often as he should), but after Marge's death he began reading the Bible more and found new meaning. He credited his new-found faith with his decision to sober up. "Go home, hug Laura and pray. I'll notify you if there's any news." Nodding, Tucker stood and shambled out of the HQ, face ashen.

"Poor guy," mumbled Munch as he and Fin walked up to Cragen. "Cap?"

"Yes John?"

"Fin and I are going to volunteer for rescue efforts. I'm not planning on sitting on my _tuchus_ while there's still people trapped in the rubble."

"Plus," added Fin, "We want to be there when they dig Stabler and Babygirl out of the rubble."

Cragen nodded, inwardly proud of his detectives. "Jeffries and Cassidy on board with this too?"

"No, they're heading back to the precinct, and as a friend I suggest you do the same Cap," answered Munch. He and Cragen had been partners way back before Cragen's promotion, and was often the one to give him the straight talk.

Sighing, Cragen rose. "You'll call me if you get anything."

"Consider it done Cap," replied Fin.

Nodding, Cragen left the HQ, silent tears cascading down his cheeks.

A little later, Munch and Fin were strapping orange vests over their shirts when Alex Cabot walked in. Also worried about Olivia and Elliot, she had stayed at the HQ as long as possible though now she was leaving so she wouldn't get in the way NYPD and FDNY. "I'm leaving guys. What are you doing?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to help with the rescue efforts," replied Munch. "If Elliot and Olivia are still alive, it's our duty to get them out."

Alex nodded, admiring him for his dedication but still worried that he might get hurt. "Be careful John."

"You got it Alex," Much replied, smiling his classic wiry grin; the one she secretly loved. Once she left, Munch found Fin grinning at him. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, I didn't know that you like Cabot."

Much groaned. "And I thought I was the conspiracy king."

"Admit it, you like her. Why don't you get your bony ass to the DA's office and ask her out? She obviously likes you back."

"That's what they said about my ex-wives, and now I'm stick with alimony payments up the wazoo."

"Whatever man," Fin rolled his eyes. He had enough experience with Elliot and Olivia's crazy relationship to know when to stay out of it.

As they walked down Church St. to Ground Zero with a column of FDNY rescuers and EMT's, everyone stared in shock. "Man, can you believe this is America?" asked Munch to his partner.

"I keep thinking this must be Bosnia, not Lower Manhattan," said Fin, just as awed. A group of ragged people stumbled out of the distance covered in dust. It looked like a scene from Somalia.

Up ahead, through the smoke the jagged remains of the South Tower appeared, staring at them like a ghost. "We've got a long way to go," said Munch. The others just nodded.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_The light was blinding, all encompassing. It was just so white, pure white._

_Finding himself in the middle of this whiteness, Elliot Stabler rose, completely confused of what was happening. The last memory he had was of Olivia calling to him as the North Tower collapsed all around him. Was he dead? Was she dead? Was this a hallucination? There was no way to tell, just the enveloping whiteness, the light shining from everywhere. _

_Suddenly, the light grew brighter in one particular direction directly in front, so bright that Elliot needed to shield his eyes. A small back shadow blocked part of the light, blocking more and more as it approached, the contrast preventing him from making out the shape. _

_When it approached him, Elliot's knees buckled, his jaw dropping and eyes filled with tears. "Kathy?"_

_His late wife smiled at him, the face which he last saw pale and gaunt in death now bright and filled with life. "Hi Elliot. I'm so happy to see you again."_

_Staggering to her, he enveloped her in a hug. "Am I dead?" he whispered in her._

"_You're not dead Elliot, I just borrowed you for a moment, for your time has not come." She pulled away, staring intently into his eyes. "Elliot, I loved you and I always will. You gave me four beautiful children and have taken care of them better than I could have ever hoped."_

"_I love you too Kathy. I miss you so much," he sobbed, the entire experience too much for him. _

"_I know you do Elliot, but I'm gone and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "That's why I want you to move on."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I know you're in love with Olivia Elliot. I can see it from up here. You both love each other more than even you and I did."_

"_That's not true…"_

"_Elliot, I'm not angry with you." A wan smile formed on her angelic face. "We were forced by circumstance to get married, only growing to love each other as the years went by. I would never trade those years for anything, but I know that Olivia is the one you are supposed to be with. Your soulmate."_

_Elliot was crying now. "I know. I love her so much. But she doesn't deserve me. Not after all that I've done."_

_He felt two hands cup his cheeks. "Elliot, look at me. Don't ever say that. You are a good man and none of us blame you for anything. Not me, not Aunt Marge, not your fellow marines, not your mother, nobody. We want you to live a happy life, so please tell Olivia the truth before it's too late."_

"_Kathy, I…"_

"_Elliot," came a faint voice. _

"_I love you El. Thank you for taking care of our babies."_

"_Elliot!" the voice was louder now, Kathy fading away._

"_Tell her the truth," his late wife finally said, before the white aura faded into blackness._

"ELLIOT!"

His eyes opening, Elliot immediately felt a throbbing pain in his chest. "URRGH!"

"El, thank God. Can you hear me?"

His eyes adjusting to the near darkness, only a small flicker of the noonday sun filtering through the nearly twenty feet of rubble and wreckage, Elliot turned his head to see Olivia, lying on her back staring at him through a pile of concrete, a gap large enough to fit her hand through. "Yes Liv," he croaked, his chest on fire. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine El," she said, still shocked that she got off lightly. Aside from a gash on her leg and a plethora of cuts and bruises she was unharmed. However, there was the problem of the massive pile of rubble above her. They both had an apparent three foot gap, but that was about it. "The fireman is unconscious but alive. How bout' you?" God had blessed her with life, but she wouldn't stop worrying until Elliot was safe.

"I think my ribs are broken, and my head's sore," he gritted, shifting his body so that he could see her. She was staring at him through her gas mask, her beautiful brown eyes visible through the dust covered goggles.

"The pain is good El, it means you're still alive. You may have a concussion from the rubble. El, just sit tight. The rescue teams are coming. You're fine, so just hang in there," she soothed, her heart breaking at seeing him hurt because he saved her life.

"No Liv, I'm not fine," he groaned, ripping off the gas mask since the dust had mostly settled by now. This wasn't how he had always dreamed telling her his feelings. In his fantasies they always involved someplace romantic (where she'd either laugh and slap him or leap into his arms), but it was now or never. They could still die trapped beneath this twisted heap of concrete and metal that were once two of America's Landmarks, and he was not going to die without having told the woman he loved the truth, even if she rejected him. "I haven't been fine since Sunday night. I hurt you Olivia. You may have put on a brave face but I could see it in your eyes."

Olivia blinked, shocked that he was bringing this up here while they were in mortal peril. "El, it's ok…"

"No it's not ok Liv. I'm a fool; I let my own insecurities and fears cause you pain and I hate myself for it. I know that this isn't the place or the time to do this properly, but if I'm going to die in this pile of rubble, I can't do it without telling you the truth." He took a deep breath, the air filling his battered lungs and causing him to wince in pain. "Liv, I love you." There was silence, only broken up by the sounds of shifting rubble and the crackle of distant fires. Not hearing a response, he continued, closing his eyes not wanting to see her reject him. "I love you Olivia, I'm hopelessly in love with you. I know in no way deserve such a perfect woman like you, but it doesn't make it any less true. If you don't feel the same way I understand, but I had to say…"

"I love you too."

His eyes flew open, searching for her. Olivia was wearing a huge smile on her now bare face, one that did not fit at all with the surroundings but one that made his heart skip a beat all the same. That smile of her's could and always did make him melt. "What?" he asked softly.

"You may have the worst timing in the history of mankind Elliot, but I love you too. I've loved you for so long it hurts. I never thought you felt the same way, especially after Sunday night." A tear fell from her eyelids, dropping on the dreary rubble underneath.

"I'm so sorry about that Olivia," Elliot choked out, sobbing too. "I'll never forgive myself for how much I hurt you. I don't deserve such a perfect…"

"Don't say that Elliot," Olivia warned, a slight edge in her voice. "If anything it's the other way around."

His pain forgotten, Elliot couldn't believe this was happening, that his dream girl in fact loved him back. It all felt surreal. "Liv, if we make it out of here…"

"When we make it out of here El," she countered forcefully.

"When we make it out of here, do you want a relationship with me? It's not too late to back out."

"El, listen to me. I've waited too long to be with my dream man. If you think I'm going to let you go after all we've been through together, then you're crazier than I think. We've wasted enough time with our silly doubts and I don't want to waste any more. I want to be with you El, if you'll let me."

"How could I not?" He couldn't help but smile. "I love you Liv." He loved being able to say that now.

"I love you too El," she replied, overjoyed that she could say it back.

Reaching out, Olivia took Elliot's hand in hers, clasping it firmly in lieu of a kiss. Even in the darkest of times, there was light to be found peeking its head out through the darkness.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been nearly two hours since the FDNY cleared rescuers to comb through Ground Zero in search of survivors. Over half or the FDNY's forces, augmented with NYPD, Port Authority, construction workers, and hundreds of private citizens were on scene to begin the recovery efforts. Most were grim (hoping not to find a friend or colleague grotesquely dead in the rubble) but determined to do whatever possible to save those still trapped. A large group of survivors was found in an intact stairwell on Tower One, boosting morale that more might still be alive.

Watching from a building north of the NYPD perimeter, the man inspected the recovery efforts with a watchful eye. His binoculars were the best money could buy, giving him an excellent view. He could make out the figures of the firemen and constables shifting through the rubble, including Munch and Tutuola, his subjects' fellow officers though not in the same league. Benson and Stabler were warriors, not entirely but damn close. The others were skilled but only that; in all other notions they were no different than the rabble that populated the world like insects. While there was a use for those people, unlike the innocents and the warriors, they were expendable once a conflict was announced. Some were worthy of being trophies but most weren't.

As the minutes ticked by, he started to grow restless. Boredom didn't faze him. He had been trained not to succumb to it. It was more that the growing realization that his subjects were dead, ascending to Valhalla with the Valkyries that was grating at him. While there was no nobler a death, it meant that the entire operation was a disaster before it even started. He had rescued himself from disaster before (Prague had been pretty close to a complete cock-up), but this was too much. 'Get a grip on yourself. Whilst there is a chance, you must never give up.' His training had taught him never to assume, and he wasn't going to go back on it now.

A sheen of sweat mixing in with the dust to create a sort of film on his forehead, Munch took a handkerchief from his picket and wiped the dust away, leaving the grey goop on the cloth. "God damn. I'm too old for this shit."

"I'm ten years younger than your sorry ass, and I'm too old for this shit," groused Fin, his voice muffled through the surgical mask that command had given all the rescuers. Helping his partner shift a piece of rubble that the FDNY supervisor had instructed them to, he looked up. "Look at that. Ain't that like the famous picture from Iwo Jima?"

Much glanced in the direction Fin was pointing at to see three FDNY personnel raising a US flag from a shattered flagpole. "Yep," he replied, she sight causing the normally dour detective to tear up. Called the classic skeptic/nihilist when One PP forced the unit to talk to a shrink, it shocked him to be so moved by a simple scene after experiencing decades of depravity and immorality the likes of which normal people could never even imagine. To see hope rise out of the ashes like that flag, it affected him deeply.

"Hello?" Fin waved a hand in front of his partner's face. "Munchy? You still with me?"

"Oh," he blinked, "Sorry. Just zoned out a moment." He took in the scene before him, what was once two proud buildings now a pile of debris and bodies called Ground Zero. "Can you believe this Fin?"

"No matter how many times people ask me that, my only answer is no way. Who would have thought one of your conspiracy theories would come true."

"No, I would have never thought someone would use a plane as a cruise missile and attack one of our buildings. What kind of depraved asshole would do that?"

"Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know, but if I were President Bush I'd start by looking at the guys who hit here before."

"The WTC bombing? You think Muslim extremists did this?"

"Think about it Fin, when there's a crime you look both at similar MOs and who had a history with the victim."

"Good point Munchy." He chuckled and slapped his partner on the back. "Leave it to my Jew to hit the nail on the head."

Munch raised an eyebrow? "Your Jew? What if I called you my Boy?"

"Then I'd be your Boy John, come on. Not all of us are Al Sharpton." He winked and nudged his partner, earning an eye roll.

Nearby, one of the hundreds of search dogs started barking. Trotting over, Munch, Fin, and five FDNY firemen arrived at the particular spot in the wreckage. "He find something?" asked the station chief in charge.

"I think so," the handler said. A fireman took a crowbar and started banging against a pipe.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia's ears perked up, hearing a faint metallic tap, tap, tap from the busted pipe to her right. They had been stuck here for the eight hours (her watch had survived), and there was now hope that someone had found them. "El, I think there's someone up there."

"Ok," he replied weakly.

Taking out her handcuffs from her belt, Olivia banged them on the pipe. "HELP! HELP!" She prayed silently that they would hear her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Quiet!" The station chief put his ear to the pipe, hearing a bang from below. "Get a rescue team here! We've got someone alive down there!" Quickly, Munch, Fin, and the others got to work, hoping against hope that the survivors would hold out long enough for them to reach them.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It had been an hour since the rescue, and Olivia was growing more and more hopeful as the sounds of the rescuers grew louder and louder. The fireman had faded in and out of consciousness but seemed alright, however across the concrete divide Elliot seemed like he was slipping away, overcome by shock and the concussion. 'No, I'm not going to lose the love of my life now!' "Elliot, stay awake baby. You have to stay awake."

She heard a slight groaning. "What did you call me?" She could visualize the smirk on his lips as he said that. It made her smile.

"I said baby. Is that a problem?"

"No, I like it. Is it ok if I call you something too? After all, fair's fair."

"Ok smart guy," she replied, hoping to keep him fighting for life. "You have a deal."

"Thanks gorgeous."

"Elliot!" she felt a blush creep under her gas mask. Even underneath a pile of rubble after an attack he could embarrass her. "Why do you want to call me that?"

"Because it's true," he answered flatly, making her blush again. His next words took the happiness away. "Listen Liv, if I don't make it I want you to live your life. Promise me that." His voice was weak, like he was fading away.

She knew she had to stop this. "No! I'm not giving you up just when I got you. You're going to pull through this Elliot Stabler." She didn't get a response. "Elliot," Olivia stumbled trying to find something to say, for the sounds were getting closer. "Tell me when you realized you loved me."

After the longest seconds of her life, he finally responded. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes El, please tell me."

Hearing him sigh softly so as not to aggravate his broken ribs, Olivia listened as Elliot began. "Remember when Richard White was stalking you? He had already killed that ADA and his former victim, and now he was fixated on you. You were being your usual stubborn self…"

"Hey!" she mock scolded, surprised as anyone that she could be so in this situation.

He chuckled before groaning in pain. "You were refusing a protective detail, so I decided to abide by your wishes and went home."

"But you called in the detail," said Olivia, confused.

"You didn't let me finish gorgeous. I went home but couldn't concentrate. I kept remembering what White did to his victims, and kept imagining it happening to you. It ate away at me, and then it hit me that if you were hurt in any way, I'd die. I realized I was in love with you at that moment, though it had been building since the day on the roof."

She couldn't believe her ears. What had she done to deserve such a man? "Oh El. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Just then, a loud thud erupted from overhead as the rescue workers lifted the massive slab of reinforced concrete from above Olivia's little cave. It was dusk outside, Olivia and Elliot having been trapped down there for nine hours. "You alright ma'am?" asked a fireman.

"Yes, my partner is to the left, please free him," she pleaded.

"Don't worry ma'am, we will," said the fireman as a team of paramedics went to the fallen FDNY firefighter. "Let's get you out of here."

Olivia was pulled out of the hole, clambering up onto the top and out of what could have been her tomb. "Olivia?"

She swiveled and smiled as she saw a gaping Munch and Fin staring at her. "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

"Damn babygirl," Fin hooted, hugging her. "No wonder they call you Badass Benson. Not even a falling building can take you down."

"You can say that again," added Munch, hugging her back. "How's the big lug?" he asked.

Olivia couldn't help buys smile at any mention of Elliot, the man who loved her. "He's alive. Hurt bad but alive." At that point, the paramedics began to haul two stretchers out of the hole. The fireman was in critical condition, while Elliot was semiconscious, had broken ribs, a concussion, and dehydrated but otherwise fine.

"Liv," he croaked out, Olivia trialing alongside the stretcher after making much and Fin promise to notify their families.

"Yes baby, I'm right here," she said, gripping his hand in both of hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia could never get tired of hearing those three words form him.

"Ma'am, he needs to be taken to a hospital, you too. There's another ambulance waiting for you."

She nodded, though not wanting to leave him. "El, I have to head off now but I'll come back." She smiled warmly at him.

"Can I wake up next to you?" he pleaded weakly.

"Always." She leaned down and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. It was their first kiss since they declared their love, the light in the middle of the darkness. Even in the abyss, Elliot and Olivia were happy that they found each other.

A third person was pleased at the situation. From the rooftop north of 16th Street, the man smiled, for he had found his targets. 'The game is on!'

**A/N: And Boom goes the dynamite. I told you I wasn't going to have an entire story filled with angsty situations where we wait for them to get together only to have it happen at the end. I hope the EO moment was worth the wait and the cliffhangers **

**THIS IS THE IMPORTANT NOTE. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FLUFF-FILLED EO ONES SINCE YOU GUYS DESERVE THEM AFTER PUTTING UP WITH MY CLIFFHANGER, LOL! HOWEVER, IF THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER IS ANYTHING TO GO BY THE MAN WILL BE PREPPING FOR HIS GAME, AND THAT IS AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS. IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO DO TO EL AND LIV, I ASK YOU TO PM ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS (KEEP THEM SEPARATE FROM THE REVIEWS). I WOULD LOVE YOUR IDEAS WIT THE FOLLOWING GUIDELINES:**

**NOTHING HAPPENS TO LIV AND EL DIRECTLY**

**THE ACTIONS HE TAKES PISSES THEM OFF AND GOADS THEM TO TRY AND FIND HIM**

**THE ACTIONS ARE BRUTAL BUT EFFICIANT**

**LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT YOU COME UP WITH**

**Up next, the recovery and what everybody thinks of them getting together.**


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery

**A/N: ****As we saw in the last chapter, our two detectives have finally admitted that they love each other; you are in for some major fluff among the cases for the next several chapters **

**I want to let you know, that in my stories once El and Liv are together there will be no heavy relationship drama. I.E, no breakups, insecurities, massive arguments that leave them hating each other. While those spice up a story I hate it when people do that; now that they are together they will stay together. Besides, I have far more sinister ways to spice up a story [grins evilly]**

**Also, the man has set his sights on them. Now he enters the planning stage, and you'll see how much of a threat he is (remember, I said this villain would take El and Liv to their limits and be the most dangerous one they have ever faced, so be warned).**

**Now, we get to the recovery and what everyone thinks. **

**Laura Tucker – Dianne Keaton**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show I'd be the most hated person in every Bensidy shipper's mind! LOL!**

**This chapter is for my fan Laura Messer. If you haven't checked out her fic Lovingly you should, it's a great one **

**A prayer for the IDF fighting the Hamas murderers in Gaza. God bless all of you!**

Chapter 7: Recovery

Returning to his Brooklyn flat, the man was completely and utterly thrilled. A casual observer might not have noticed it at first glance from his stoic exterior, but a closer look would have revealed the sparkle in his eyes. Immediately, before even taking off his boots he strode purposefully to the large board and indented his well-worn map of the earth with a red-tipped felt pen; as with every other city he had operated in, New York was now marked. Smirking slightly, he placed the official NYPD photos of Benson and Stabler at the very top of the board.

Phase one of his little quest was complete now that he had found his targets, and what targets they were! Never before had he seen such strength, such _elan_ in their desire to survive. Both exhibited a warrior's heart of gold, an aura of nobleness that was rare even among persons like him. The great Odin may have gone a bit too far in his opinion in the test he made Benson and Stabler endure, but in the end they proved themselves among the pantheon of warriors, the elite. The man was convinced they would be the greatest adversaries he would ever face.

Most importantly though was their little display of affection that night before the ambulances took them to hospital. His suspicions from Sunday night were confirmed, the two were romantically involved. While that would have normally been a complete cock up for a warrior, he was convinced this would be an asset in his little game. He had never fought two lovers before, and the idea intrigued him. They would likely be more determined, more dangerous to tangle with, and he was always up for a challenge. The man was the sort to welcome it.

However, none of this meant that the hunt would begin soon. Far from it as a matter of fact. If there was one thing he had learned in his last official occupation it was that one could not expect a victory whilst going off half-cocked on any mission. Planning was key, and planning took time and resources. Time was running out due to the lateness in finding his targets, but resources were not a problem for him. While the United States did not have as extensive or inconspicuous a black market as places like Russia or South Africa, he chuckled at how undefended its southern border was. For the measly sum of a thousand US dollars, he had himself and his entire cache of supplies carted across the border by what the Mexicans called a _Coyote_, or people smuggler. It was unfortunate that he had to leave them buried in the sand soil of the New Mexican desert, but there could not be any loose ends.

Taking another look at the pictures of his new targets, he grinned wolfishly. Let them enjoy their time, recover from their ordeal. He knew they would grow closer together; even though he had never experienced romantic attachments himself, there was no doubt in his mind that they created a bond that was unbreakable by mortal means. Soon though, soon the hunt would commence, and Benson and Stabler would realize who was the Predator and who was the Prey.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The first thing Elliot noticed after regaining consciousness was the robotic beeping of the heart monitor, the constant chirping indicating that his heart rate was normal. Slowly his other senses began to return, noticing random things around wherever he was (he still hadn't opened his eyes). The strong smell of antiseptic, the buzzing of what had to be fluorescent lighting, the soft, silky feeling of bed sheets, the horrible taste in his mouth, the even breathing of his lungs. 'Wait, that's not my lungs.'

His mind still drawing a blank, it took all the strength in his body to open his eyes. Elliot was lying on his back staring at a stark white ceiling. Confused, not knowing why he was here, Elliot looked to his left, only to see a plethora of hospital equipment. 'So I'm in the hospital. That still doesn't answer anything.' He looked to his right, and immediately remembered because of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Olivia was staring down at him, a wide smile on her face and her brown eyes filled with love. Her hospital bed was pulled up right alongside his, the rims touching. He knew that might have been against policy but when Badass Benson was set on something it would be done. The thought that it involved keeping her promise to him made him smile. He couldn't believe it that he had told her he loved her, and she in fact loved him back. It just seemed too good to be true, not that he was complaining.

"Look who's finally up," Olivia joked, noticing how his baby blue eyes lit up at the sight of her. It proved to her that he was on fact in love with her. "I was worried about you," she told him, her voice suddenly serious.

"I told you Olivia, no force on earth or heaven could keep me away from you," he stated. "I love you Liv."

She smiled even wider than before, her face lighting up. "I love you too El. God it feels so good to finally be able to say it whenever I want." Elliot chuckled, Olivia looking like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well Liv, I'm glad because I'm going to need you to say it all the time for me to know that this is real."

Taking his hand in hers, she placed it to her lips and kissed it softly. "Real enough for you?"

He grinned and tried to reach up to kiss her lips but grunted in pain, suddenly remembering his broken ribs. Olivia gently stroked his head. "Rest up baby. There's plenty of time for that later." She flashed him a wicked grin, causing him to grin back.

"Well, look who's awake!" In strode the doctor, holding a chart and beaming. "How are the two heroes feeling today?"

Elliot furrowed his brows. 'Heroes?' he mouthed to Olivia, who just shrugged. "I'm fine doc, just a bit sore with the ribs and all."

"That's to be expected. Besides the ribs, you had a pretty nasty concussion and the assortment of cuts and bruises; the former has gotten better while the latter has been taken care of. The ribs will heal in no time at all as long as you get plenty of rest and don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry doctor," replied Olivia, "I'll make sure that happens." She glared at Elliot with the best Badass Benson glare, him feigning complete shock.

The doctor laughed. "I'm sure you would Miss Benson. I was afraid she'd punch the orderlies until the department head Ok'd her staying in the room with you. I haven't heard more cursing since my days in the service." Olivia blushed bright red, making Elliot grin. He was definitely going to tease her about this later. "Anyway Miss Benson, aside from the gash you'll be good to go tomorrow as long as your lungs check out, which I think they will since you kept a mask on while under the rubble. Mr. Stabler, we want to keep you till the 15th for further observation. Barring any complications, you'll be able to go home then."

"Uggh, fine," said Elliot, rolling his eyes. He hated hospitals, and the thought of having to spend the next three days there annoyed the hell out of him. He then felt Olivia squeeze his hand; he looked into her eyes and realized she'd stay with him the entire time. It suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.

The doctor looked at his watch. "I should be off. You have some visitors anyway." He winked and left.

Elliot grinned at Olivia. "So, did you really almost punch someone to stay with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You did make me promise Stabler."

Repeating her action, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her wrist, his lips causing an electric shock to course through her body. "Yes you did."

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, moving her frame to kiss him when the sliding door burst open.

"DADDY! LIVVY!" Both Maureen and Kathleen ran in, followed by Emily and Cragen each holding one of the twins.

"Easy there guys," Liv said, "Easy on your father. He's injured."

"Were so glad you two are ok," said Maureen, hugging her dad carefully because of his broken ribs.

"Yeah, we were worried Livvy," added Kathleen, doing the same to Olivia.

"Oh come now guys, you know your father and I would never leave you," she stated flatly. Elliot couldn't help but smile at how much Olivia loved his kids. She truly was the perfect woman with a heart of gold; he loved Kathy but couldn't see her being a mother to any children that weren't of her own body like he knew Liv would. "Now bring us Lizzie and Dickie."

At hearing their names, the twins began to wriggle out of Emily and Cragen's arms, reaching for Elliot and Olivia. Wearing identical smirks, the two adults lowered them into the beds, Lizzie next to Elliot and Dickie next to Olivia. "Ow Lizzie, be careful. Daddy's hurt."

"Come on El, you can take it," Olivia joked, turning her attention to Dickie. "How are you little man?" she cooed, tickling his side.

"Livvy stwop! Thwat twickles!" he exclaimed between shrieks of laughter.

The two of them played and joked with the kids a while longer when Emily suddenly intervened. "Hey Maur, do you mind taking your sisters and brother to the vending machine. Your uncle and I need to have a grown up conversation with Daddy and Livvy." Maureen scowled, looking remarkable like her father, obviously considering herself old enough for these conversations. Luckily, she complied without question. Once they were gone, Emily and Cragen sat on the chairs on the far side of the room. "How are you doing big bro?"

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Fine, considering I had the Twin Towers fall on me and Liv when a bunch of terrorists flew two planes into them." Olivia shot him a glare, to which Elliot responded with an apologetic look.

"We're both fine Em," Olivia added, "considering what we went through. Is the fireman ok?"

"He's in a coma, but the doctors say he'll recover fully within a month."

"Thank God." A disturbing thought went through Olivia's mind. "Were those two the only planes?"

Emily and Cragen looked grimly at each other before the Captain answered. "No, there were two others. One flew into the Pentagon while a group of passengers on the other revolted and brought the plane down in western Pennsylvania."

Both detectives looked shocked, the surprise soon morphing into anger. "Bastards!" growled Elliot. "Do we know who did it?"

"Not yet, though President Bush is likely working on it as we speak."

"He spoke to the nation last night; it was a good speech though we'll see if he delivers," said Emily, eyeing her brother and friend skeptically. She couldn't help but notice how Elliot was holding Olivia's hand, stroking it with his thumb. "Forgive me for being blunt, but what's going on between you two?"

While still angry about the evil attack on their beloved country, both Elliot and Olivia smiled remembering that they now were together. "Should I tell them," El asked.

"Let me El," Liv repealed. "Well Cap, Em, while we were trapped in the rubble Elliot told me he loves me, and I said it back." She wore a huge grin on her face, matched only by the one on Elliot's.

Cragen looked absolutely stunned, while Emily emitted a high-pierced squeal and ran forward to hug her friend. "Finally! I'm so happy for you!" She looked up and gave Elliot a playful punch on the bicep. "Way to go big bro. So when can I expect the wedding?"

Olivia blushed while Elliot turned beet-red. "Emily! I think it's a bit too early for that," he sputtered, completely embarrassed. Olivia found it adorable and giggled.

"That may be big bro, but that doesn't mean it won't happen." She wagged a finger at him, smiling. "This is serious by the way, right?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled the patented Stabler grin that made her melt. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Eeeee! The kids will be so excited!"

The sound of a throat being cleared suddenly brought their attention back to Cragen, who was standing in the back of the room with a stern expression on his face. Both Elliot's and Olivia's hearts dropped at the sight. "Uncle Don? Are you ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Elliot? I'm thrilled for you both, and I have to say it was about time." Now it was their turn to stare in shock. "What? You think old Captain Cragen didn't know? I'm not as old as you youngsters think," he said with a sly smirk.

The tension in the room dissipated. "Thank god," said Olivia. "We were worried you'd split us up or something."

Cragen's face fell. "About that, I'm ok with this and Tucker can't say no to you Olivia, but when Lt. Quinn and her friends at One PP catch wind of this it's going to be open season on your careers."

The tension came back with a vengeance, Elliot gripping Olivia's hand strongly. "Uncle Don, I can't work with anyone else. Olivia's my life and my rock. Without her I'll be lost."

"You'll never be without me El, never," Olivia soothed him, trying to believe it herself.

"Don't get your hopes down just yet. I still have some buddies of mine in One PP, and after the stunt you pulled in the North Tower the FDNY will support you no matter what; their calling you two heroes across the city cause of that. Besides Olivia, you've been given ten days paid leave on top of whatever Elliot needs to get better, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Oh, and telling Tucker is technically telling IAB," he tipped them a wink, causing all four to laugh.

"Thanks Cap," replied Olivia.

"No Olivia, call me Don."

"Thanks Don," she amended, smiling broadly.

"Ok, I'll need to get the kids home," Emily announced, shooing her uncle out of the room. "Bye Liv. Bye big bro, I'll leave you some time with your girlfriend."

Olivia waved at them. "I'm glad your sister and Don are happy, but when will we tell the kids El?" she asked offhandedly. When not getting an answer, she turned and saw Elliot staring at her slack jawed. "What?"

"I just can't believe it. Olivia Benson my girlfriend."

She giggled, a small part of her wondering how Elliot could turn her into such a girl while the larger part loved it. "Believe it El. You think you can handle being my boyfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot grinned again. "When my ribs heal, I'll show you how well I can handle it," he whispered huskily, running a hand on her ribs just below her breast. Olivia moaned, his touch turning her on by the minute. "Oh look," he said in his normal voice. "I think you're parents are here!" She glared at him, who was smiling innocently. 'Bastard.' She was definitely going to get him back.

Ed and Laura Tucker were even more fawning over Olivia than Elliot's kids had been, which wasn't a shock from what Elliot had heard. Tucker may have been an ass sometimes but he did love his daughter and that made him a good guy in his book.

After retelling the story of their narrow escape from the North Tower, Laura Tucker, a middle-aged blonde woman with a bubbly personality (completely the opposite of her husband in Elliot's eyes) walked over and squeezed Olivia with all her might. "I was so worried," she gushed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm fine," Olivia gasped, "You're crushing me."

"Sorry, but I thought you were dead when the tower collapsed, we all did."

"Yeah," added in Tucker, doing his best to hold back the tears. "Now I learn I owe Stabler here for saving my only child's life. Don't think I'll go easy on you from now on because of this though," he warned, wagging a finger at Elliot.

"Wouldn't dream of it Tucker, though don't expect me to make your job easier either." They glared at each other for several seconds before bursting out in laughter, much to the relief of the two women.

"So Olive," said Laura, "Donnie tells us that you two love each other?"

"Yes mom, I love Elliot very much and he loves me." Her mother beamed while her father just glared at Elliot. "Daddy?"

"Olive, you are a grown woman and I'm happy that you found love. I'd be ok with anyone you pick as long as they're not a junkie, a nut, or a hipster douche." He focused his gaze back at Elliot. "Seriously Stabler, if you hurt Olivia in any way I'll kill you and make it look like self-defense," Tucker practically growled.

"Ed!" "Daddy!" shouted Laura and Olivia at the same time. "Elliot will never hurt me, right El?"

"If I hurt her in any way, I'll turn myself in willingly."

"Good," muttered Tucker, slightly mollified. He wasn't completely sold on this but from how Stabler looked at his daughter he had no doubt they were in love.

At that point the doctor came in and said that visiting hours were over. As the Tucker's said goodbye, Olivia suddenly remembered something. "Daddy?"

"Yes Olive?"

"Did Serena Benson make it out?"

Tucker dropped his gaze to the floor. "No, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine daddy," Liv replied. Her father nodded and left.

Noticing the tear course down her cheek, Elliot reached over and took her hand in his. "Are you sure you're ok Liv?"

Noticing his hand, Olivia looked up and gave him a radiant smile. "I am El, really. I made peace with losing my mother a while ago and am just glad to have gotten closure. She apologized and I forgave her just as God would have wanted. Now," she rubbed his hand, "I have you and that's all that matters." Now that they were alone, a thought came to mind. "You know," she purred, "I can't wait till you heal too."

"Liv?" Elliot choked out as Olivia brushed her hand along his inner thigh, blood rushing to his groin.

"I love you soooo much El," she continued at sensual whisper, making him squirm. "And now I have to go to the bathroom," she chirped at a normal voice.

Elliot growled. "You did that on purpose."

She looked at him with her innocent brown eyes. "Who me?" She smiled at him before striding into the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips, savoring her victory.

Looking at his ribs, wrapped tightly with gauze bandages, Elliot furrowed his brows. 'Heal you bastards, hurry the fuck up!'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The storage unit complex in eastern Queens was deserted at 11 PM, the only people around being an arguing Indian couple and three methheads doing God knows what. The man wasn't worried; the couple was too busy yelling about which lamps to take to their new house while the addicts were too barmy to consider a threat, especially taking in their shrunken, emaciated frames. Aside from sexual deviants and thrill killers, he considered addicts the lowest form of life imaginable, to be ranked lower than primitive primates on the biological and moral scale. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

It had been months since he visited here after hauling the entire load from Los Angeles when the City of Angels had turned into a waste of his time. The manager certainly hadn't complained when he paid him six months of rent in advance, saying he imported sporting goods and needed a safe place to store them when on business. Besides, from his earlier reconnoitering back in May the man determined the fat oaf was one not to ask questions. It paid off to know one's contacts better than the contacts even did.

'54, 55, ah here we go, room 56,' he thought to himself, knowing it was better that no one really knew much about him. Dressed casually but not bothering to disguise himself, he knew that no one here would notice who he was when the operation commenced. There were ways to avoid conspicuity even in plain sight, and he was the master if he did say so himself.

Unlocking the padlock, he opened the door slowly and closed it behind him, locking it from within with his own padlock that he installed himself. His actions required privacy, and one from his line of work knew to take no guarantees. The room looked like the hundred others in the complex, filled with ordinary looking boxes and black plastic containers. Taking out one marked simply 13-16-05, he opened it and removed the contents, lovingly packed in protective foam. The markings were a code: 13th letter of the alphabet – 16th letter of the alphabet – 5. The MP-5 submachine gun had served him well since his first mission fifteen years before, bearing sixteen small scratch marks on its metal stock. Removing scalpel from his pocket, he notched a seventeenth small mark, smiling to himself. He put the weapon back into the box, setting it aside to take with him.

After checking all his inventory, setting aside two that he would have use for while leaving the others in storage, his gaze turned to the one box that didn't fit with the others. It was an old wooden chest, and in were the man's most valuable possessions. Removing them carefully, he inspected them with fondness. An authentic copy of a Roman _Gladius_, a short stabbing weapon; a broad Norse longsword, radiating the pure power needed to smash through thick chain mail armor; and his most beloved artifact, the Japanese Katana dating back to the eighteenth century. He had kept it in perfect fighting condition, the sharkskin grip as firm and polished as it had been when the metalworker had presented it to its first samurai. The blade was firm and sharp, not a single nick showing from the sixteen warriors that this blade had decapitated.

Placing the chest and the boxes on a handcart he had brought with him, the man left the unit whistling the song of his past. His mind was racing with ideas that needed advance preparation, ones that were sure to drive the already battered city to its breaking point. Oh how he loved his fight.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"One more day and then I'm out of this hellhole," grimaced Elliot as he tried to eat the hospital food, it tasting like cardboard.

Olivia chuckled, patting his arm. "Remember big boy, you'll still be on bed rest." After getting discharged she spent every possible moment with him, the doctors and nurses giving them a wide berth both for their heroic reputation and in fear of Badass Benson.

"Yeah, but it'll be in my bed, in my house, and with you beside me," he answered back. He took in the puzzled expression on Olivia's face. "You will be there beside me right?"

"Of course El, you don't think I'm going to not be there? I've waited too long to finally be with the man I love."

"Really?" Elliot asked. At her nod he smiled. "Move in with me."

A dumbfounded look crossed over Olivia's face. "What?" she breathed, not believing Elliot just said that.

"You heard me Liv. We love each other, so what's the problem?"

"Don't you think it's rushing things a bit? I mean we haven't told the kids, told the squad officially, or even had a date."

"This whole experience with the Twin Towers has convinced me that life is too short. I'm not about to waste time with any fucking insecurities; I live you and want to spend my life with you."

"Oh El," she breathed, tears running down her cheeks. She was happily surprised at Elliot's romantic side; who knew he was such a sap.

"Besides, I consider our entire partnership the longest first date ever."

She laughed and swatted him playfully on the chest. "Yes."

"You see, I was right."

"No El, yes to the other thing."

His smile grew wider. "Score!" Olivia giggled and leaned in for a kiss, careful of his ribs. At Elliot's urging, Olivia deepened it, both detectives moaning.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Olivia pulled back, blushing widely, to find a smug looking John Munch and Alex Cabot. "I hate to think we interrupted anything Cabot."

"As do I," Alex laughed back.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Olivia, happy that her friends were here.

"We wanted to see how our two favorite lovebirds are doing," Alex replied.

"And we come bearing gifts," grinned Munch, holding up a bag from Katz's Delicatessen.

"Thank God!" shouted Elliot. Pulling out a monster sandwich he sighed. "Mmmm, corned beef. Best friend ever!" He began tearing off massive chunks. Alex and Olivia shared a knowing look. 'Men and their stomachs.'

"So what's new?" Olivia asked Alex.

"We know who attacked us." Elliot put down his sandwich, keen on finding out. "It's a terrorist organization called Al Qaeda. They're hiding out in the mountains of Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan, like that guy who forced his son to perform an honor killing on his daughter?"

"The one and the same," said Munch. "Hopefully President Bush will blow the bastards to kingdom come."

"Amen to that," chorused Liv and El at the same time.

"I told you Cabot, those two share a brain," laughed Munch.

Alex rolled her eyes, looking back at Liv. "So, how's it going in your life?"

"Elliot asked me to move in and I said yes," answered Olivia, the happiness written all over her face.

After a second to process the information, Alex pumped her fist. "Yes!" She turned to Munch. "You owe me fifty bucks." Munch grumbled and paid her.

"You bet on us?" said Olivia, inwardly laughing.

"Ol' Mr. Conspiracy here said you guys would want to take it slow, while I had faith in true love," she replied haughtily. "I'm so happy for you both. If you hurt her Stabler I will hunt you down."

"Join the club," Elliot grinned back. "I've already got Tucker, Fin, Uncle Don, and my own sister out to get me if I screw up. What's one more?"

The conversation was interrupted by a cell phone. "Excuse me," said Alex, stepping outside to take the call.

"John? What do you think about this?" asked Elliot.

"I don't know what to say. It's great I guess, but aren't you worried things will go bad?"

Elliot looked straight into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes while she stared into his azure blues. "Love is worth the risk John. When you know, there's no reason not to believe in a happy ending."

Munch pondered that, Elliot's words resonating in the once committed nihilist. 'I these two can find love, why can't I?'

Alex took that moment to poke her head in. "Munch, we're needed at the courthouse ASAP. Let's leave the lovebirds some privacy." She winked at them.

Saying their goodbyes, the detective and the ADA stepped toward the elevator. Munch took a deep breath, thinking it was now or never. "Hey Alex?"

"Yes Munch?" asked the ADA, wondering what he wanted.

"Umm," he stuttered like an awkward teenager. "Would you, um, like to, um, go, um…?"

"Are you asking me on a date John Munch?" asked the ADA coyly.

"Do you want me to?"

Smiling, Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I'll go out with you."

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Munch allowed a relieved smile to grace his face. "Whew." Alex laughed when the elevator opened and a group of men stepped out.

Both their jaws dropped at seeing who had arrived on the floor. "Excuse me, could ya'll tell me where Detective Elliot Stabler's room is?" Munch and Alex pointed weakly down the hall. "Thank you." The visitor flashed them a wide smile and headed toward the room with his party.

"Now there's something you didn't expect," quipped Munch as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah," breathed Alex. "It's almost as if there's some sort of conspiracy."

Munch smirked. "Am I rubbing off on you Cabot?"

"Maybe," was the response as the elevator closed. Munch grinned.

**A/N: Installment one of the EO fluff is complete.**

**Regarding the villain, I'm working under the question: How do I make him more evil than William Lewis? It may be a bit too fantastic but that's my style. High stakes!**

**So who's this mystery visitor? What is the villain planning to do? And what will the kids, Cassidy, and Lt. Quinn think of their relationship? Keep reading to find out!**

**Remember, still taking ideas regarding the villain.**


	9. Chapter 8: Hail to the Chief

**A/N: ****When the last chapter left off, the following people know about the relationship: Emily, Cragen, Tucker, Laura Tucker, Munch, Fin, and Alex. How will they keep the secret from Lt. Quinn and Cassidy? What is the villain planning to do with his stockpiles of weapons? And who is the mystery visitor at the end of the last chapter? You're about to find out **

**Mystery guest – in my dream SVU he'd play himself (I am bringing him in for the express purposes of accuracy to the facts and to add a little grandeur to the story; there will be no controversial issues addressed and if I offend anyone I'm sorry)**

**Disclaimer: As you all know and don't have to point out, I own nothing except the plotline.**

**This chapter is for those who've supported me through their kind words: SummerRaeBenson, BeautifulBenson4015, BrittneyLS, SVUgrey anatomy- lover, TubagirlBenson, and BailySue96. **

**Let as all say a prayer for the Iraqis fighting the ISIS barbarians and the brave IDF soldiers fighting the Hamas murderers in Gaza. May God bless and keep them all.**

Chapter 8: Hail to the Chief

"El," said Olivia, staring into his eyes after Munch and Alex left. She could get lost into those eyes of his.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"We need to talk El."

Elliot groaned, pretending to fall asleep, only to be jerked back into consciousness by a playful slap on the head. "El!" Olivia said laughing. "Don't do that. This is serious." She had to admit though that it did lighten the mood.

"Sorry Liv, please go on. We'll have to get whatever this is out of the way." Elliot had some contenders to what this could be about, but didn't know which one.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia averted her gaze. "I'm scared El," she whispered.

This was not what he'd expected. "What? Why could you possibly be scared of Liv?" A saddening thought crept into his head. "Do you not want to be with me?"

Olivia swiveled her head around. "What? No! El I love you; there's nothing I want more than to have a relationship with you."

Smiling weakly, Elliot brought Olivia's knuckles to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. "Thank God, I was worried for a minute there Benson."

"That is one thing you never have to worry about Stabler," Olivia replied contently, earning a shit-eating grin from Elliot. He might have been a cocky son of a bitch, but he was her cocky son of a bitch and she loved him especially for his flaws.

"So, what are you scared of Liv?"

"Quinn," she responded, earning a knowing nod from Elliot; he'd been worried about this too. "She'll find out eventually El, either from Cassidy, her lackeys, or when we eventually come clean. She hates both of us and will separate us if not fire us." She took another deep breath. "What about the kids as well? What if they don't love me or the fact that I'm taking their daddy away from them?" She was close to hyperventilating.

Elliot massaged her hand with the pad of his thumb until she calmed down. "You are thinking too much Liv. Since we technically told IAB then we can put off the inevitable until I've recovered, and Uncle Don won't say anything, neither will Munch or Alex. And you heard them, we're heroes now; that'll at least give us one get out of jail free card. The kids, they love you as much as I do. Everything is going to be fine Liv."

"How do you know for sure?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Because I have faith. Whatever happens is God's plan and will be in our best interest."

Olivia looked back at Elliot and smiled. "We just have to have faith," she repeated. "You're right El."

Those were three words he didn't expect her to say. "What? I didn't hear you?" he grinned, cupping his palm to his ear.

She slapped him again. "Don't get used to me saying it buster," both of them laughing now. Olivia bent down to kiss him, which he eagerly responded.

They had just deepened it when they both heard the door open. Groaning, Olivia broke the kiss and began to look up. "Munch, Alex, what could you possibly want…" Upon seeing who the visitor was, both of their jaws dropped.

The visitor grinned. "If you mean the couple from the elevator, I can assure you we're not them."

Gulping, Olivia was the first to recover. "Mr. President."

President George W. Bush, wearing a dust-covered windbreaker and with a tired expression despite his friendly grin, smiled at Elliot and Olivia's shared shock. They had heard he was in town from the nurses but never thought he'd visit them.

Flanked by both Mayor Giuliani and Governor Pataki, Bush motioned into the room. "Is it ok if we join ya'll?"

"Of course sir," said Elliot, his military decorum kicking in. He wished he wasn't immobilized so that he could meet the President with a pair of pants on, but no such luck. "I'm Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson."

Standing up by Elliot's bed, Olivia shook hands with each man warmly, a bit star struck. "Detective Olivia Benson. It is an honor to meet you Mr. President."

"Nonsense, the honor is mine Detective Benson," responded Bush warmly. "The job allows one to meet so many truly amazing people, and that's one of the few perks it has." He smirked at his own joke, the others snickering. It wasn't a coincidence that most Presidents' hair went grey while in office.

"Actually sir," corrected Elliot, "We have met before."

Looking puzzled for a moment, Bush's face then flashed with recognition. "Ah, that's right. Elliot Stabler, or Cpl. Stabler as it was then. My father presented you with the Medal of Honor in 1992, correct?"

Elliot averted his gaze, feeling guilty. "Yes, that was me." His reluctance to talk about it was not lost on Olivia.

"If I remember correctly, you were accompanied by your family. How are they doing today detective if you don't mind the question?"

"My sister and daughter are fine, as are my other daughter and my twins. My wife though died last year. Childbirth."

"My condolences Detective," said Bush sincerely. He noticed that Olivia was wiping away a tear. "Detective Benson, are you alright?"

Olivia tried to compose herself, but was failing. With all the worry over Elliot's safety and the joys of and fears of their new relationship. She never really had the time to mourn her mother's death. She may have accepted it but the sadness was still there. "No Mr. President. It's just… I lost my mother in Tower One after our escape." More tears started to fall as Elliot pulled her in for a hug.

Bush reached over and patter her hand consolingly. "I'm so sorry to hear that Detective. Were you and your mother close?"

Shaking her head, Olivia decided she had kept the issue inside her too long. "No, we were estranged since I was thirteen. We had only reconciled seconds before the South Tower fell."

"Well then Detective Benson, I may not be an expert in these things, but I'm certain God brought you to the towers that day not only so you could help those in need but also for you to make peace with your mother. I was on my way from Ground Zero when I dropped by, and many of the first responders that I met here and at the Pentagon had friends and family who died in the attacks. It saddens us but we can take comfort that our loved ones are in a better place right now."

Nodding, Olivia picked up a tissue and blew her nose, wiping the tears away. "Thank you Mr. President. God, I'm sorry about that."

The President waved that off. "No problem. You needed to let it out and I'm just glad that little ol' me could be of service." Olivia smiled, as did Elliot who took her hand in his. "So, I would like to thank both of you on behalf of the United States for your heroic actions."

"Oh no, Mr. President. We're no heroes," responded Elliot.

"Don't be modest Detectives," said the Mayor. "Fireman Mantorano said that if it wasn't for you two he wouldn't be alive today. The fire chief and the commissioner have both been gushing about your actions in Tower One, and that's on top of your 97% clearance rate."

Bush was grinning. "So I take it you two are good at your job?"

"They are good," continued Giuliani. "They have the best case closure rate of any partners in the NYPD."

Both Elliot and Olivia were blushing from the recognition. First to respond, Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand. "Well, that's easy to do when you have a wonderful partner like Liv here."

She smiled down at him. "Ditto," she replied, looking into his eyes.

Seeing the look, Bush and Pataki smiled. They could both tell it was love. The mayor on the other hand was curious. "Please forgive me for asking Detectives, but are you currently in a relationship?"

Fear enveloping them, Liv and El were caught in a bind. They could lie, but Giuliani was their boss' boss' boss, and lying to him would trump anything. "Yes Mr. Mayor, we are," croaked Elliot, waiting for the backlash.

To their surprise, the mayor started guffawing. "I knew it! Jack McCoy owes me 150 bucks."

The two detectives' jaws dropped. Munch and Alex betting on them were one thing, but the Mayor and the DA? "You were betting on us?" Liv asked.

"Are you kidding? From what I hear everyone is from my office to One PP to McCoy's. I've even heard rumors that New Jersey's in on the action."

"Wow, how notorious could you two be?" laughed Bush, getting in on the action.

Blushing furiously, Olivia waded into the fray. "Mr. Mayor, we haven't yet told anyone aside from family and friends, do you mind…?"

"Of course Detective Benson, my lips are sealed. Delayed gratification is the best form anyway," he grinned. Graciously, both Bush and Pataki swore themselves to secrecy.

"Oh. My. God."

All heads turned to see Emily Stabler staring dumbfounded at the fact that the mayor, governor, and President were in the room with her friend and brother. "Em," said Elliot, breaking the ice. "I'd like you to meet President Bush. Mr. President, this is my sister Emily."

"I… um… nice to… uh."

Laughing warmly, the President rose and shook her hand. "Good to meet you Miss Stabler."

"Uh, nice to meet you too Mr. President." She was still a bit shell shocked. Once that was cleared up she insisted a photo needed to be taken, which was done.

Five minutes later, one of the Secret Service agents poked his head into the room. "Mr. President, you need to head to the Javits Center."

Rising, the three public officials said their goodbyes and condolences. "Mr. President," called Olivia.

Turing, Bush looked at her. "Yes Detective Benson?"

In her best Badass Benson growl, she ordered. "Get the bastards that did this."

Looking at her with a determined fire in his eye, Bush simply nodded.

Once they were all gone, Emily turned to the two with a smirk on her face. "What's so funny?" asked Elliot.

"I just got a call from Alex saying she saw the President. I should have guessed it was for you two."

"Yeah, everybody loves me, especially Liv here," Elliot smirked, pinching Olivia on the butt.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelped, glaring at him with a red face. She didn't mind in the slightest (she secretly loved his touch), but she didn't want him to know that.

Looking innocent, Elliot looked to the left and to the right. "What?"

"Ass," she muttered, hiding a grin.

Emily was laughing. "I'd have loved to have seen your faces when he walked in."

"Let me think," said Olivia. "We looked a bit like you did," earning a scowl from Emily and a smirk form Elliot. "Oh," she announced, "Would you mind having another girl in the house Em?"

Eyes going wide, Emily squealed and hugged Olivia, both of them jumping up and down in excitement. "You're moving in! This is so awesome! When did he ask you?"

"Just today," Olivia grinned, still happy that she was moving in with the man she loved.

"What a day you guys had, you meet the President and you're moving in together!"

Elliot groaned. "I just remembered, me and Dickie are going to have to stick together since we'll be in a house with too many women… OWW!" he cried out as both Emily and Olivia slapped him on the head.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"And as you can see, the apartment is fully furnished, has utilities included in the contract, and has a full four different locking mechanisms on the doors as well as only being accessed by keypad or buzzer."

The man inspected the different rooms of the two bed, third floor flat on Manhattan Island. Aside from the loft in Brooklyn he was in dire need of different lodgings. He had already earmarked a small flat in Astoria and a warehouse on Staten Island, and this was the next item on his list. Disguised with a black wig, brown rim glasses, and a set of dentures that gave him a distinctive overbite, he looked like a completely different man, which was the point after all.

"The second bedroom, it doesn't have windows," he observed in the flat accent of an Irishman. It was one of the many personas he had pilfered during the old days, kept in reserve for when they were needed. He had a passport, an ID card, and fake visa papers, so there was no worry.

The proprietor's face fell. "Sorry about that. The architect didn't want to put in a central garden…"

"Actually this is perfect for me," the man retorted, causing the owner to let out a relieved sigh. "When coming in from Dublin I'd like a place to store some of my merchandise."

"So you're Irish eh? What brings you to New York?"

"Business mostly. I'm in import-export, and the job requires fortnight-long stays. Much better to have your own place whilst doing business instead of staying in hotels. Too stuffy for my taste."

"Damn right," the owner replied. "So what do you think Mr. O'Bannon?"

"I'll take it."

"Great! That'll be 2,000 a month, utilities included," he said, hoping to get two-thirds that.

"Could I pay for three months in advance?"

The owner was flabbergasted. "Uh, of course. When can you do it?"

"I can have the cash to you by tomorrow evening."

"That's fine with me." The fact was, he had already lost three good offers when the Twin Towers fell and needed this. "Thank you so much Mr. O'Bannon."

"It isn't a problem," replied the man, whistling his songonce more as he signed the rental application.

"What tune is that?"

"Oh, it's from my time in the Army." Technically true.

"Is that a fact? I had a brother that served in Vietnam." At the last signature, the owner beamed. "Thank you. You won't be disappointed. This is a safe neighborhood."

"I can gather that," said the man, pointing to the window.

"Yep, this is a prime piece of real estate with the 1-6 Precinct right across the street."

"Indeed," replied the man, smiling.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Grunting in pain, Elliot gritted his teeth as Olivia eased him from the back seat of the Stabler family SUV onto the wheelchair provided by the hospital. The day after the President had come to visit Elliot had been released, and Olivia would be moving in. Giving him a kiss to calm him down, Olivia began pushing it up the driveway to the front door. "This is so humiliating," said Elliot.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's for your own good El. You're lucky I talked them into this; would you rather have had the hospital drive you here with nurses and attendants like they wanted?"

Sighing, Elliot had to admit that Olivia was right as usual. "No."

"Exactly," she declared, happy he wasn't picking a fight. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she whispered huskily, "Besides, the quicker you heal, the quicker I can show my appreciation for you being such a good boyfriend." She bit his earlobe for a moment, causing him to groan with something other than pain.

"You are a tease Liv," he breathed, the bulge in his sweatpants visible.

Ginning, Olivia kissed him again. "Only with you El."

Opening the door, the two were greeted with a flurry of hugs from the kids. "DADDY!"

"Hey there, easy on your old man," said Elliot, fending off the familial onslaught. "Liv, help me."

Laughing, Olivia picked up Lizzie while an equally laughing Cragen and Emily dealt with Dickie and Kathleen. "Ok guys, your father is in a delicate condition, so we need to be careful around him."

The kids nodded, each barely able to contain their glee at their dad being home at last. "So daddy, Is what Aunt Emily said true?" asked Kathleen. "Are you and Livvy heroes?"

"What exactly did she say?" Elliot answered back, looking at his baby sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Well dad," said Maureen, "She may have said how you and Olivia saved a firefighter from dying when tower one came down, and that you helped dozens get to safety from the upper floors."

Glancing at Elliot, Olivia sighed. "While we don't like to toot our own horn, yes Katie, we did."

"Wow!" breathed Kathleen. "So you two are superheroes, like Superman and Wonder Woman."

Elliot chuckled, "While you're right about Olivia, I don't think Superman would be injured."

Olivia blushed at the complement. It never ceased to amaze her that this man thought so highly and loved her so much.

"You here that guys," said Maureen who kneeled down and brought in her youngest siblings. "Livvy is a superhero."

"Wivvy sooper, Wivvy sooper," they kept chanting over and over. Smiling widely, Olivia preceded to chase them across the living room as they all laughed. Elliot grinned, thinking Olivia was such a good mother. He couldn't wait to tell the kids so she could be their mother in name as well as in fact. Thinking the same thing, Emily moved over beside him and nudged his shoulder with her elbow. He was glad his sister was close friends with his partner and girlfriend (it always made him grin thinking how she was his girlfriend). Emily hadn't had many friends growing up and it was good to see her so close with someone.

By now, with Maureen and Kathleen having joined the fight, the kids had pinned Olivia to the ground and were tickling her mercilessly, Olivia putting up a valiant fight but simply outnumbered. "Guys… please… ok… uncle…" She stammered in between rounds of giggling.

Taking pity on her, Cragen swooped in. "Ok guys, I think Livvy's had enough."

"We and Wivvy have fwun!" chirped Dickie, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek."

"You sure did guys," said Cragen. Remembering what Elliot told him, he went into loving uncle mode. "Hey kids, how about Uncle Don takes you out for some ice cream."

"Yay!" they chorused, always up for a sugary treat. Elliot had asked him to take them out while Olivia and Tucker moved her things from her apartment to here (they had both decided to keep her apartment in case her and El needed a place to crash during a case). While they wanted to tell the kids, Olivia wanted to do it at the right moment and didn't want to scare them by bringing in boxes and Elliot agreed.

As the four kids raced each other to Cragen's car, Elliot looked at his uncle. "Thanks Don."

Cragen smiled. "No problem Elliot. I love those tykes." Marge had been unable to have kids, so he saw Elliot and Emily as his son and daughter and Elliot's kids as his grandchildren. Cragen bent down to whisper in Elliot's ear. "Don't screw this up ok."

"I won't Don, trust me."

"Come on Uncle Don," said Maureen. "I've done some research on Al Qaeda and I can't wait to tell you all about it!" She smiled and ran to the car.

Groaning with fake annoyance, Cragen said goodbye to Olivia and kissed Emily on the forehead. "That girl is too smart for her own good," he muttered, not in a bad way.

"I know," said Olivia proudly, which made Elliot beam. Turning to her boyfriend (her heart fluttered every time she thought that), Olivia motioned to Emily. "Ok Em, let's get this big lug upstairs." Heaving with all their might, the two women managed to get him over their shoulders and up the staircase with minimal pain.

"You know, it feels kind of nice having you women take care of me like this," Elliot said cheekily.

"Liv," said Emily, "I say we drop him here in the hallway and let him crawl to his room."

"First of all Em, it's our room," 'Our room, EEEEEEE!' "And secondly, El was just joking. Right El?" The last sentence was said in a Badass Benson tone.

Elliot knew not to mess with Badass Benson; he wanted to live through the night. "Yes Liv that was a joke. I'm thankful for your help Em."

"No problem big bro," she said as they eased him gently on the bed. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." She left, winking at both of them.

"I love you Liv," said Elliot, reaching for her as he got comfortable, trying not to put strain on his ribs.

Olivia felt her heart flutter as it did every time Elliot said that. "I love you too El," she breathed, allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace, while being careful about his injury. Lying on the bed, they kissed passionately, tongues battling each other with wild abandon.

Hearing a car horn, Olivia broke the kiss, both of them panting. Elliot wasn't letting go. "El, that's my dad…" He pulled her back and they kissed for another ten seconds before she pulled away again; God there was no better sensation than kissing him and she felt herself getting turned on by the second, but she had to go. "El, let me go."

"More," he insisted.

Giggling, she swatted him playfully. "There's plenty of time for that later." She rose, straightened out her rumpled clothes, and blew a kiss at Elliot. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too gorgeous," whispered Elliot as she left. Letting the Vicodin he had been prescribed take effect, he drifted to sleep dreaming of Olivia, the woman he loved.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"It's a long way to Tipperary, it's a long way to go," the man sang softly, tightening the bolt on the tripod mount. "It's a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest girl I know. Good-bye, Piccadilly, urghhh!" The last bolt was a tricky one, but he managed to tighten it to the perfect fit.

"Farewell Leicester Square," he continued, grabbing the controller. "It's a long long way to Tipperary, but my heart's right there." He finished the song, smiling when the wireless controller successfully guided the tripod mount, which swung into proper firing position.

Now, with that out of the way all that was left was to properly sight the weapon. Having put it to good use in Sao Paolo, Barcelona, Paris, and Warsaw, he had earmarked it as an emergency weapon, to only be used either in case of capture (not bloody likely he reasoned) or at the very end of a mission.

Grabbing a special aiming device, he trotted to the window and aimed it at the open 1-6 Precinct door, all glass and illuminated in the darkening sky. While a simple laser dot sight would be best, that would be visible to the naked eye and easily spotted. Whilst in the future there would be less need for complete stealth, for now it was still Phase Two, and that meant complete stealth. The infrared sight was enough, only seen by ones with specialized goggles like he was now sporting.

Turning it on, he directed it directly at the opposite floor across the street, the floor that housed the Special Victims Unit. Along with his targets Benson and Stabler, the man had complied dossiers on the other detectives in the squad (as his commander had once said, intelligence is the difference between victory and defeat). The Captain was wise but too old for combat; the wiry Jew and the black man were good, but not warrior grade and therefore expendable if need be; the woman seemed shady while he had nothing but contempt for the other man, a barmy git if he ever saw one. Aside from possibly some simple detective work from the Jew, all were not a threat except during Phase Four, which he was dealing with at the moment.

The infrared dot appeared just to the right of the window inlaid with wire mesh, not a problem for the type of weapon he was dealing with. Correcting for half a metre, and he had his coordinates. Closing the blinds, he positioned the tripod just in the right spot. Pressing the key, it swung into perfect firing position.

"Magnificent."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Holding a suitcase filled with enough clothes to last her until she managed to tell the kids, Olivia kissed Tucker on the cheek. "Thanks for the help daddy."

"Wasn't a problem," said the IAB sergeant. He would do anything for his daughter. "Olive, I hope you know what you're doing."

Olivia gave him a reassuring smile. "Daddy, I know you're worried that this is going a bit too fast but don't. I love Elliot and he loves me; this is the real deal, not like the other jerks I've dated."

Tucker's fists clenched remembering those douchebags. "I guess you're right Olive; God, your mother and I were like that in the old days, and I know for a fact that Cragen and Elliot's aunt were that way for their entire marriage. Just remember that if you need anything your mother and I are just a phone call away. Whenever you need help, a home cooked meal, or Stabler needs an ass kicking call me."

"Daddy!" Olivia squealed, swatting him playfully. "Elliot will be just fine; besides, he knows if he does anything I'll kick his ass."

Smirking cheekily, Tucker kissed his daughter on the cheek. "That's my girl."

"Bye daddy. Tell mom I love her."

"Bye Olive. Love you."

"Love you too," she called over her shoulder as he drove off. It was dusk and the lights were on in the house. She hoped to be able to sneak the suitcase to Elliot's room without anyone noticing, but she was out of luck.

"Livvy, why do you have a suitcase?" Olivia turned to find an inquisitive Kathleen. She sighed, the packing having taken longer than she wanted.

"Well Katie," said Olivia, kneeling down to her level. "Your daddy is hurt from saving those people last Tuesday. I'm staying here with him to help out."

Thankfully, Kathleen seemed to accept that. "You really are the best Livvy," she said, hugging her.

Olivia was close to tears. "No, you kids are the best," she responded, hugging Kathleen back.

After that, Olivia lugged the suitcase into Elliot's room and shut the door. Upon seeing the man she loved, her heart melted at the sight. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed, looking completely relaxed. The stressful lines and pain of the daytime were gone and he seemed fully content. She loved it.

Not making a sound, she silently stripped her blouse, pants, and bra; moving to get a pair of PJs from the suitcase, she stopped, getting an idea.

"El, baby wake up." Elliot felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder. Creaking open his groggy eyes, he focused and smiled a sleepy but smug grin at the sight before him. "That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Olivia beamed, happy she had such an effect on him. She was clad in nothing but a pair of short shorts and one of Elliot's NYPD T-shirts, covering her like a dress. "I knew you'd like it."

"Come here gorgeous," he said, patting the side of the bed next to him. "I've waited too long for this."

Her pulse racing for she had waited for this too, Olivia reached over. "One last thing." She moved to take off his shirt, wanting to feel his skin as she slept.

"Liv, wait," he croaked, getting nervous.

"Shh, I'll be careful," whispered Olivia. Once she got the shirt off she gasped, realizing he wasn't worried about the pain. While his middle was covered by bandages to hold the broken ribs in place as they healed, his upper and lower torso were covered in small scars: half-moon ones, slits, dime sized ones. While the ripped muscles and skin itself were fine, the scars dotted them, indicative of his time in the Gulf War. In the year they knew each other, Olivia had seen him in tight shirts but never in tank-tops or shirtless; he never took showers at the precinct unless alone either and had always insisted in leaving the room when the nurse came to change his bandages. It was the one thing he had never talked to her about in their entire friendship.

"I didn't want you to see," said Elliot, his voice filled with sorrow. "It's my badge of shame."

"Oh El," Olivia cried, needing to show him she loved him no matter what. Getting into the bed, she snuggled into his side and began peppering his pec and shoulder with feather light kisses, putting love into each one. After his muscles had relaxed from their tense state, Olivia looked up into his eyes; they were filled with pain just like they were that day on the roof, making her want to cry. "El, I know it's hard, but you know I love you and will never leave you. Please tell me about how you won the medal."

**A/N: And another chapter done! I guess you could call it a cliffhanger, but it's not one of my patented ones. **

**I hope you liked the visitor. From Bush's autobiography **_**Decision Points**_** I read that when he visited New York on 9/14 he spent a lot of time comforting and praying for the families of the victims, and I thought it would add a little historical accuracy to the story. Also, it brought a little grandeur and served as a vessel for Olivia to cry over her mother. I deliberately stayed away from controversial issues and politics so I hope it didn't offend anyone. Besides, if the show's producers could put a photo of one of the cast members with the current president then I have no qualms with including President Bush.**

**With the Giuliani bet thing, I had fun with that. In several stories that I read there were bets placed high up the chain about El and Liv and I wanted it to go straight to the top for comedic value. Plus, when it comes time for Quinn to try and separate them who better to have as an ally as the mayor?**

**Up next, the villain continues his preparation, Olivia tells the kids, and Elliot finally tells her about his military record. **

**God bless all of you, and can't wait for your feedback! Your reviews and PMs make me smile **


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Reposted. Found a few errors**

**A/N: ****And now we come to an exciting milestone! The rating has been changed to M **** While I was initially hesitant to write smut, on second thought it seemed like the one thing missing in the story.**

**Where we left off, the villain has acquired an outpost right across from the 1-6 (Yikes!) and Olivia has asked Elliot about the day he won the Medal of Honor. As the descendant of several military veterans and a strong supporter of our troops, the beginning scene is very important to me and hopefully I'll make it accurate. See the bottom author's note for a more detailed explanation of my reasoning. **

**Also, Olivia tells the kids. Will they like it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. If I did, all of you would be on the NBC payroll as writers **

**This chapter is for Anaxox.**

Chapter 9: Confessions

The room was silent for several seconds, Olivia staring at Elliot who had closed his eyes, turning his head away. He was shutting her out, a first in their relationship; this must have been bad for him to do that. "El, please," she whispered, placing her hand over his heart. "I promise to always love you no matter what. Please just tell me."

"It's too painful Liv," he croaked out. "They were my friends, my brothers, and I betrayed them."

Olivia was completely confused; Elliot was the most caring, selfless man she knew. It was one of the reasons she had fallen head over heels for him. To think he'd betray anyone close to him was mind boggling. I lieu of words, she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, radiating love. "El, just tell me."

Hearing him sigh, Olivia held him tight, careful not to hurt his ribs while still keeping him as close as possible. The tension in his body made her certain that he needed it. "We were in the 1st Marine Division, stationed just south of the Kuwaiti border." Olivia looked up to see Elliot staring into space, his eyes glazed over. "Most of the time it was quiet, the Iraqis stayed on one side while we stayed on the other thinking how soon it would be before the flyboys blew Saddam's Fuckers to kingdom come. I was a Specialist, a support gunner, which meant that I was equipped with an M-249 SAW machine gun for fire support. The only action we saw was in Ras al Khafji, where 3rd Battalion, 11th Marines was sent in to rescue two wounded supply drivers when the Iraqis finally invaded Saudi Arabia. The two had been taken prisoner but we did retake the town. That's how I got this." Elliot pointed to a scar on his right bicep. "Iraqi sniper couldn't aim worth a damn. Bullet only grazed me." He chuckled dryly.

Olivia said nothing, simply bending down and kissing the scar as softly as possible, snuggling back into him.

"General Schwarzkopf and then-Secretary Cheney had devised a plan of attack. While the armored boys would smash across the Iraqi deserts to take out the Republican Guard, we jarheads would feint into Kuwait itself to fool the Iraqis of our intentions. Worries were high in our ranks; everyone talked about possible chemical attacks since ol' Saddam had used them before, and commanders were warning of a one in three casualty rate. The days leading up to the attack were tense to say the least.

"At four AM February 24th, we went in and were shocked. Dumb fuckers surrendered at the first opportunity, apparently scared shitless at the prospect of fighting the best damn troops in the world. Most of them were conscripts pulled off the streets of Baghdad or Tikrit while we were all volunteers, trained till we dropped and then trained till we didn't drop. I might have been only nineteen at the time within three years of most of my buddies, but we were ready to fight while they weren't.

"Spirits were up after that. There were no chemical attacks, the news out of the west was encouraging, and the Iraqis were retreating back to Kuwait City with us nipping at their heels. Only problem were the minefields; Saddam's Fuckers had strewn them everywhere and they were a pain to cross. On the 27th, Saddam had seen the writing on the wall and issued a retreat order, but apparently the bastards didn't get the message. We were helping a column of LAV-25s get through yet another minefield when we were ambushed."

Elliot tensed up, his face scrunching and eyes shutting, obviously fighting some bad memories. Olivia, knowing he was in pain, leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. "It's ok El. You're safe. You're not there, you're here in bed with me."

Feeling him relax, Olivia dropped back down onto his shoulder and let him continue. "The 1st Mechanized Division had two platoons of T-62 tanks and a battalion of mechanized infantry dug in ahead of us, and they weren't' in the mood to surrender." He snorted humorlessly. "Ironic, just my luck that we faced one of the few units that wouldn't surrender. The LAV's were tough, but compared to the 115mm guns on the T-62s they were target practice. Four were smashed to hell before command ordered them back, leaving us without vehicle support. The company commander radioed in air support but for twenty minutes we were stuck.

"Now aside from Khafji I was a combat virgin, and still hadn't learned all the skills necessary to survive. At the start of the fight, I froze, scared shitless cause I knew this was the real deal. My squad leader, seeing me needlessly expose myself to enemy fire ran up to me, yelling "God damn it Stabler! Get Down!" before a bullet exploded his head like a watermelon, splattering his brains all over me. He was the first to die cause of yours truly." Clutching his side, Olivia was in tears over what the man she loved had gone through. "It was then I disgraced myself. Instead of getting down and helping my trapped squad I broke and ran like a coward. I ran to the rear and hid behind a burning LAV, shaking and wishing I was anywhere but there.

"I sat in my cowardice for nearly 90 seconds before I was snapped out of it by my radio. My brothers were calling for help, screaming for help. The Iraqis were close to surrounding them and all eight of them were wounded to a degree. At that point, I knew that I had to help them. Summoning my courage, I scrambled out of my hiding spot and ran forward, keeping low like the instructors taught. Reaching the foxholes my unit was in, I grabbed the first man and threw him over my shoulder, carrying him to safety behind the LAV. I repeated this twice before I got shot." He motioned to a dime sized bullet scar just beneath his bandages on his lower abdomen. "It was a through and through but it bled like you wouldn't believe and hurt like a bitch. Somehow though, I kept going.

"By the end, there was only my Lieutenant left. Two A-10 Warthogs had arrived and were giving us cover so I charged again. Just as I reached the foxhole, a grenade dropped into the foxhole. Without thinking, I covered my Lieutenant with my body and absorbed most of the shrapnel, resulting in the scarred mess you see before you." Olivia instinctively held him tighter, confronted with the knowledge that she almost lost him before they even met. "Even I don't know how, but the next thing I know I collapsed behind the LAV, the Lieutenant beside me. After that, a platoon of Abrams tanks arrived and dispatched the Iraqis, and we were all sent to an aid station. My Lieutenant recommended me for the Medal of Honor and President Bush gave it to me in November 1992, the first recipient since Vietnam. I didn't deserve it, not in the slightest." The last words came out in a contempt-filled snarl.

"What?" Olivia, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up, was shocked. After what he went through on the field of battle, seeing things that would have killed any lesser man, how could he dismiss himself so completely? "El, why do you say that. You saved your unit even after suffering such horrible wounds. You deserved it all."

"You don't understand Liv!" he shouted, more from pain and anguish than anger. "If I hadn't acted like a gutless coward then my sergeant would have lived; two of my trapped squad died from their wounds after I pulled them behind the LAV. They needed me and my machine gun to protect the position and I ran away, ran like a baby. My father was right, when my buddies needed me to stay strong I crumbled like a pansy." The dam broke; sobbing uncontrollably, he buried his face into her neck, his tears hot on her skin.

On some level she knew, knew that everything ended up back to his father and how he treated little Elliot. It broke her heart to see him so vulnerable. Knowing he couldn't take a conversation right now, she wrapped her arms around him and began softly stroking his neck and shoulders, kissing him repeatedly on the forehead. "Shh El, it's ok. Let it out. I love you baby, so much. I'm never leaving."

When the sobs started to peter out, his body ceasing to shake, Olivia carefully tilted his pain-filled eyes to look into hers. "Listen to me El, there is nothing to be ashamed of for what you did. You were nineteen years old; you were a kid sent into the most horrific situations imaginable. It was only natural to feel scared and to run. Your Lieutenant must have understood or why else would he have recommended you for the Medal of Honor."

"But…"

"No buts El. Courage is not being fearless, it's about taking action despite your fear. You saved six of your fellow marines from a brutal death. When I found out about your medal, I looked up the criteria: _Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty_. That's you El, everything about you. Your father was wrong Elliot. Everything you did, everything you do, whether it's for me, the kids, Emily, the victims, or your fellow marines, are the actions of a selfless hero. You are a hero El, my hero. Don't be ashamed, please make peace with yourself. Don't let your father control you from the grave."

For the longest time, he just stared into her chocolate-brown eyes, his azure blue orbs filled with the immense pain of a long suffering veteran. However, Olivia noticed a slight change as the seconds passed. The pain was slowly replaced by love, immense pools of love. A small smile came on Elliot's face that made her melt; leaning down, she kissed him deeply. It wasn't frantic, but simply comforting. "I love you Liv. Always," he said, his fatigued body slowly drifting to sleep.

Wiggling down to put her head back on his shoulder, Olivia drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too El. Forever."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Feeling her pillow shift a bit, Olivia sleepily opened her eyes only to stare at a very muscular chest. 'Much better than a pillow,' she thought with a grin. Looking up, her heart fluttered. "I can get used to waking up to this."

Elliot was staring at her with his blue eyes sparkling, his head propped up against the pillow. "Same here gorgeous."

Leaning up and pecking him on the lips, she snuggled back onto his firm chest muscles. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect. No nightmares."

She glanced at him with a wide smile. "Really?"

"Yep Liv. I realized you were right. While the guilt of living while my friends died will never go away, I realize now that I can't feel ashamed for being a coward, because I did rise to the occasion. Thank you so much Olivia. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Well Elliot Stabler, if I have anything to say about it you will never have to find out." With that she kissed him passionately, sucking his tongue. Getting turned on he bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan and grind into him. Her abdomen shifted over his ribs, eliciting a wince. Olivia pulled back. "El, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Elliot told her, caressing her cheek. "God damn Al Qaeda! Not only do they attack my country but they're preventing me from showing you how much I love you. Assholes!"

Olivia giggled. "Don't worry baby, I'll wait for you." The happy expression turned to puzzlement as she noticed Elliot lost in thought. "Baby?"

Blinking, the look turned into a wicked grin. "I realized," he said, licking his lips, "I still have my fingers."

(A/N: _I can't believe I'm writing this! LOL!_)

An electric shock passed through Olivia, as if her ears were connected to her core. "Uhhhhh… huh?" she finally stammered, for once at loss of words. 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

"You heard me," said Elliot, his voice dropped several octaves. His hand drifted south from her back, playfully squeezing her ass causing a yelp from her.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt."

"Not if we're careful Liv," he rasped. Olivia looked into his eyes and saw them almost navy with desire.

That was her undoing, feeling wetness pool underneath her shorts. She needed him now. "Please El, fuck me," she whispered.

"Gladly," he said smugly, sticking his hand underneath the waistband of her shorts, smirking when he noticed no panties. Sliding between her legs, he gasped. "Jesus Liv, you're so wet."

"All for you," she told him, bucking her hips as she tried to get him inside her. "Please, I want you."

Grinning, he slid two fingers inside, causing her to bite her lip. Her walls closed firmly around his fingers. "So tight."

She nodded, his fingers stroking a sensitive spot making her throw her head back and mewl from deep in her throat. "Harder! Faster baby." He sped up the pace, hitting places that made her whimper and grind on his fingers, silently begging him to go deeper. He shifted so that the pad of his thumb was on her clit, rubbing frantically. He heard her breath hitch and heartbeat pick up. "I'm so close baby."

Elliot inserted a third finger. "Come for me gorgeous. I know you want to."

"El… God… fuck… ELLLLLL!" She bit his neck, sucking hard to keep from screaming as she pulsed around his fingers, Elliot curling and thrusting to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. Descending from her peak, she began soothing the bright red hickey/bite with her tongue, completely sated. "Christ El, that was amazing."

"Glad to be of help ma'am," he said, tipping her a fake salute. Body loose and relaxed, a dirty thought popped in Olivia's head, ducking under the covers, she straddled his legs. 'Liv, what are you doing?" asked Elliot, confused and turned on at the same time.

"Returning the favor," she said seductively, beginning to lick and kiss his firm stomach beneath the bandages.

Elliot felt his blood pool to his groin. "Liv… God… you don't… fuck… have to."

"I want to," Olivia replied, kissing the dime sized bullet scar. Shimmying down further, she reached his sweatpants to see his member pitching a tent. "All mine!" she husked possessively, tugging his pants and boxers down carefully. "Shit," she gulped, taking in his size. "You've been holding out on me Stabler."

Elliot chuckled. "Well Benson, it's always been yours for the taking, but if you didn't want to unwrap it until now that's your fault."

"Ass," she replied, gripping his cock in her hands, squeezing and rubbing the tip with her thumb. He bucked in her hands. "Someone's eager."

"Whenever I see you," he replied through gritted teeth. "God!" he gasped as she ran a tongue up from the base to the tip. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You'll die happy," Olivia answered, beginning to take him in her mouth. It fed her ego to hear his moans and whimpers from above as Elliot's hands buried themselves in her shoulder-length hair. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. "That's it baby, come." She took him once again, sucking the entire length into her warm mouth

The sight of her face red with desire proved his undoing. "Livvvvvvv!" he moaned, releasing violently into her mouth. She firmly attached herself to his package, swallowing everything.

"I love you," he said breathlessly once it was over.

She giggled. "I love you too." Olivia began to lick off the remainder when the door swung open.

"Olivia, I was wondering… Holy Shit!"

Beneath the covers, Olivia couldn't see what was going on, but didn't have to. "Emily! For Christ's sake knock!" Elliot yelled.

Rolling out from between his legs, Olivia peeked from under the covers and saw her friend and boyfriend's sister covering her eyes and looking absolutely mortified. "God, you two are already going at it! I thought you'd at least give me warning before I have to soundproof my room!"

Seeing her covering her eyes and Elliot's face completely beet red caused Olivia to erupt in laughter, giggling and writhing on the bed. Still half embarrassed and half pissed, Elliot glared at his sister. "That's none of your business Em."

"Thank God she was under the covers or it would have been 89 all over again."

Taking deep breaths to control her laughter, Olivia looked at Emily. "89? What does that mean?"

"Don't say it Emily, I'm warning you!" Elliot hollered.

"Removing her hand from her eyes, Emily could see that they were covered and relaxed. "Why shouldn't your girlfriend know Ellie?" she smirked. "One day I went to Elliot's room to ask him for help on a history assignment and he was in a delicate position with Kathy. I'm pretty sure that was the night Maureen was conceived."

Olivia burst into an even more intense bout of laughter while Elliot looked at her with betrayal. "_Et tu Olivia_?" he asked her.

"Oh lighten up Elliot, it's funny. So what do you want Emily?"

"Before I realized you two were sex fiends, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to church with me and the kids."

"Thanks Em, but I don't think Olivia would be comfortable…"

"I'd love to," said Olivia cheerily.

"Great, get ready cause we leave in thirty minutes."

"Ok Em, but remember to knock, especially when Elliot's ribs heal because it's going to get…"

"EWWW! I don't want to hear it!" she said, clamping her hands over her ears and leaving the room.

Still laughing, Olivia scrambled off the bed and headed for the bathroom to change. "So you'd be ok going to church Liv?" she heard Elliot ask?

Turning around, she flashed him a smile. "Of course El. I may not be Catholic but God is God and Jesus is Jesus. Besides, I don't go to church as often as I should anyway."

"How did I get the perfect woman?" he mused, causing her to blow him a kiss. Seeing that she was about to close the door, he was confused. "Why are you closing the door Olivia?"

"Well Stabler, I don't want you getting a look of this," she motioned to her body, "Until you can do something about it."

Elliot groaned. "This woman is going to be the death of me."

"I heard that!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Though one might expect that criminal activity would decrease due to the 9/11 attacks, one would be wrong. Robbers still robbed, drug dealers still dealt, and to the consternation of the 1-6 SVU rapists still raped. Having spent the entire night grilling a suspect to no avail, John Munch ran a hand through his hair and left the interrogation room. "Well, that's eight hours of my life I'll never get back."

"Is this guy ever going to talk?" asked Cragen to the resident shrink.

"I doubt it," answered Canseco, munching on a breakfast burrito loudly, a bit of sauce dripping on his shirt. "Guy's a narcissist. He likes to play games with the police, like the Riddler in Batman. He'll keep jerking you around in circles and laugh when you come up with nothing."

"So we have to let him go?" asked Munch in frustration.

"Nope," said Cragen, opening a folder. "Warner ran the DNA, he's a perfect match."

"He probably didn't figure that out. For an obsessive personality he's what we call _estupido_." Chuckling, Canseco left the hallway, leaving Munch with the task of informing the perp.

About thirty minutes later, as he was finishing his DD5s, Alex Cabot walked in. "A little bird told me that we got another rapist dead to rights."

"Yep Cabot, he's been sent to Central Booking for arraignment. Here are the DD5s on the case; with this you'll definitely get remand."

"Thank you Detective Munch," she chirped, tucking the file into her briefcase. Lowering her head, she leaned in. "I'm free on Wednesday."

Munch smirked. "I'll be there at seven, so dress to impress."

"Can't wait," she winked at him and left. Munch chuckled. Apparently the hopeless romantics were right for a change, cause he felt great.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

After the service, Olivia, Emily, and the kids were at the local IHOP enjoying the traditional Stabler post-church brunch. Sitting in the same side of the booth as the twins, looking adorable in their booster seats and formal attire, Olivia thought back to the sermon. Although a firm Christian since her adoptive mother bought her a tape of Billy Graham sermons during her depression at fourteen, she knew the Catholic Church wasn't right for her. It was just too formal for her taste (she was a very private person regarding her beliefs; many in her previous precincts had wrongly thought her an Atheist for that reason) though she'd go if Elliot wanted her to. Olivia loved him that much; her lip curved upward in a smirk thinking of that morning.

Remembering the sermon, the priest had talked about having faith. How even during the darkest of times one must have faith that the Lord was looking out for you. Sometimes, the worst things could lead to the best. Her going to the Twin Towers that Tuesday might have seemed horrific, but they had led to her and Elliot declaring their love for each other. Olivia was petrified about telling the kids about their new relationship, but she had faith in God and Elliot's family. She was sure they loved her so she had to take a leap.

As they began to dig into their pancakes, Olivia decided the time was perfect. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you all." From across the table Maureen and Kathleen looked up from their plates. Beside her, the twins (who normally had the attention span of a typical one-year old) stopped squirming and looked intently at her like only Olivia could get them to do. Emily, knowing what was happening, smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Looking at her friend with a silent plea, Emily nodded, giving Olivia her approval. 'Here it goes Benson.' "You know that you're father and I were in the World Trade Center when it was attacked right?"

"Yes Livvy," said Maureen. "Uncle Don tells me that not many people made it out of the rubble. You guys must have been very lucky."

"We were Maureen, but that's not where I'm going with this. While we were trapped for nearly nine hours, your father and I thought of and discussed many things." 'Out with it Benson, have faith.' "Kids, your dad told me that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him back."

The table was silent. "You love daddy?" Kathleen asked. "Like mommy did?"

"Yes Katie," added in Emily. "Exactly like mommy."

"Wivvy wuv daddy?" said Dickie, looking awed by the thought.

"Yes little man. I love daddy very much," Olivia smiled.

"Wivvy wuv us?" asked Lizzie, staring straight at Olivia.

"Of course little ones. I love you with all my heart," she said, tickling their bellies and getting happy laughter in response.

"Me too?" asked Kathleen, smiling broadly.

"Yes Katie, you too," laughed Olivia. Kathleen squealed and wiggled past her sister over to Olivia's side, hugging her.

"I love you Livvy."

Olivia was ecstatic with how this was going. There was however one Stabler left. "Maureen?"

The eldest Stabler child stared at the floor, her face white. Olivia spotted a tear cascade down her cheek. "I'm sorry, excuse me." Just like that she got up and raced to the bathroom, leaving the two adults flabbergasted.

Olivia was devastated. "I don't understand, I thought she liked me."

"I never expected Maureen to do this," said Emily. "I'll have a talk with her."

"No Em, I think I should." Olivia scooted out along with Kathleen.

"Livvy. Is Mo Mo ok?"

Trying not to cry in front of the kids, Olivia forced a smile and kissed Kathleen on the forehead. I'm sure she's fine Katie. I love you."

"Love you too Livvy."

Walking to the bathroom, Olivia's mind was filled with different reasons as to why Maureen did this. She could have been angry at Olivia for replacing Kathy, angry that she was taking her dad away from her, blaming Olivia for getting her dad into the Twin Towers in the first place. Each one was worse than the next; taking a deep breath, Olivia entered the bathroom.

Maureen was crying by the diaper change table, her face pressed in the corner. "Maureen?" The girl turned around, looking up at Olivia through red rimmed eyes the same color as her father's. It broke Olivia's heart to see them in so much pain. "Are you alright?" She shook her head; Olivia took that as a punch to the gut. "I'm sorry about this Maureen. If the thought of me and your dad being together is too difficult…"

She was cut off by the twelve year old gripping her waist with all her might. "Please don't leave me Olivia."

Olivia was completely confused. "What? Why would you think that?"

The girl was sobbing into her shirt. "Don't leave us like mom did. Please Olivia. I couldn't take it."

It all clicked at that point, why Maureen was so sad. "Sweetie, are you worried that I might leave you guys like your mother did?"

Maureen nodded into Olivia's shirt. "You don't know how bad it was Olivia. Katie was too young to really understand and the twins were just born, and dad was too much of a zombie to really help not that I blame him, but I was a wreck. She was my mom and she was gone like that. She wouldn't be there for my first date, for my wedding, to hold my child, none of it. After a while, the only thing that helped me move on was you."

"Me?" Olivia asked, her heart breaking for this poor girl.

"I felt better because I always saw you doing those things with me. I know mom would want this, would want you to be our mother and there for dad, but I'm scared. If I lost you like mom, then I don't think any of us would last. Dad loves you so much, Katie too, and you're the only mother Lizzie and Dickie have ever known. We'd be lost without you."

Olivia bent down to look Maureen in the eye. "Listen to me sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I promise before God that nothing will keep me away from you guys. If you want me to be your mother, then I will."

Sobbing again, this time tears of joy, Maureen buried herself in Olivia's shirt. "I love you Livvy."

Now she was crying too, hugging the girl she thought of as her daughter tight. "I love you too sweetie. All of you. I'm not leaving."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Pulling his Ford into the dilapidated warehouse, the man shouldered his MP-5 and his L115 sniper rifle in his left hand and headed to the target range he had set up two days prior. While he didn't have the luxury of a wide field or forest in the Catskills or Adirondacks to practice properly, he knew he needed a tune up and the weapons were both suppressed. Additionally, whilst being shown the place by the realtor he had inspected the perimeter fences. The fences were up to date and the security system would serve until he could modify it.

The massive building was the length of an American football field, about 100 yards in their system. For a sniper it was mere spitting distance but the targets were small so as to test his skills. Lying prone on the ground, he inserted the first 5-round box magazine into the rifle, chambering the round. Taking careful aim, he fired, quickly working the bolt and firing again and again until the magazine was depleted. Equipped with a flash suppressor, a silencer, and smokeless powder, the rifle would be as stealthy as physically possible, a must for a sniper. It had served him well, his current record being a member of the Kommando Spezialkräfte in Berlin from a range of 1600 metres, though he planned to beat that record here. There were so many potential sniping positions close to the 1-6, and the man planned to scope them all.

Reaching the target board, he cursed to himself. While four rounds had impacted directly on target, one was off by several millimetres. While it may seem a bit barmy to think so, from a range of 1000 metres it mattered a great deal. He was going to have to work on his aim before facing Benson and Stabler.

**A/N: Wow, what an emotional and smut filled thrill ride. I can't believe I wrote the second section, while I was crying while writing the Olivia/Maureen scene (really, I was).**

**About Elliot's Gulf War service, I've always believed that his military service was a missed opportunity for NBC. The show never went in depth on it though it could have been a gold mine. In here, the issue goes a long way to characterize Elliot because of his experiences. His childhood abuse would likely cause him to strive to help others regardless of the costs, and doing so in battle got him the Medal of Honor.**

**The portrayal of the Gulf War is accurate. There was a retreat order on the 27****th**** that wasn't heard by Saddam's forces which led to a vicious fight at the Kuwait City International Airport between the Iraqi Army and the US Marines. Also, if Elliot had existed (damn shame he didn't) he would have been the first Medal of Honor winner since Vietnam. In reality, there were none awarded in the Gulf War and the title goes the Delta Force snipers Randy Shughart and Gary Gordon who were awarded it posthumously during Black Hawk Down.**

**About the scene with the kids, I didn't want them to be against the idea but not to make it a walk in the park either. Maureen scared that Olivia would leave like Kathy did seemed realistic enough to get the go ahead, and I hope you liked the result.**

**Next up there will be a small time jump of a few days. Olivia goes back to work, both Elliot and the kids have a surprise for her, Munch and Alex finally go on a date, and our mystery man is still in the shadows. Stay tuned for the next update of Prey.**

**God Bless.**

**TC**


	11. Chapter 10: Dates and Deliveries

**A/N: ****Starting my last year of college next week. Not too thrilled about that **

**I promised ya'll and update and I'm giving it to you. It's a bit long but there are things that have to be said. Last time both Elliot and Olivia got closer together in their relationship, as did Olivia with the kids. However, there is still a lingering cloud over what will happen at work with Cassidy and Lt. Quinn. This chapter will answer that partly.**

**In addition, Elliot has a surprise planned for Olivia, as do the kids for both of them. Munch and Alex have their date too, and how could that possibly go wrong? And what is our mystery man planning?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. If I did this story wouldn't be on fanfiction but in script form.**

**This chapter is for SVUlover13. For those of you who haven't read her fic When Love Comes Knocking, I give it a glowing recommendation.**

Chapter 10: Dates and Deliveries

Olivia sat quietly at her desk, filling out her DD5s on her first day back on the job since 9/11. Since her injuries were relatively minor (she never ceased to be amazed and humbled that her wounds were so light after the horrific collapse of Tower One killed so many others), a week of convalescence leave was all she could net from the bosses. She'd have gotten more to spend time with Elliot, but both had decided not to for it would arouse Lt. Quinn's suspicions; Elliot wanted to wait till he was fully recovered before they crossed that minefield and Olivia agreed.

Upon entering the bullpen, the entire precinct had erupted in raucous cheers at Olivia's arrival. At the embarrassed blush that spread on her cheeks, Fin slapped her on the back and explained that it was for the returning hero, which didn't help matters that much. Aside from that the day was pretty boring. There was one open and shut case; the victim identified the suspect in a lineup and there was DNA. Alex got him a deal for ten to twenty in exchange for info on a prostitution ring and that was that. Olivia wished things would be this easy all the time, though experience dictated that was a pipe dream.

Just as she signed her name for the last time, the phone on her desk rang. "Benson," she said in her best professional tone.

"Why hello there Detective Benson," husked the voice on the other end.

A huge smile formed on Olivia's face, her heart fluttering. "Hi El," she responded, her tone softening immediately from crisp and neutral to warm and loving. She had missed him something fierce today, and was impatient for the day to end so she could go home and be with him. "How's my partner feeling today?"

"Not too good." She frowned at that, worried that he was in pain. His ribs were constantly sore, and there were still the nightmares of his dad and the Gulf War. He said the only thing that helped him through it was having her by his side; it grounded him. She understood, for she had the same feeling regarding the nightmares of her childhood. "I miss you."

Olivia deflated, letting out a relieved sigh. "Don't scare me like that El. I was worried."

"Does that mean you miss me too?" She could visualize the cocky smirk on his face.

"One could say the feeling is mutual," she teased with a smirk of her own, careful not to say anything to incriminating. The only ones around here who knew about her and Elliot were Munch, Fin, and Cragen, and she aimed to keep it that way. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked, tossing her shoulder-length hair to the side, an action noticed by a pair of watchful eyes.

"Well gorgeous, while I would love for you to get back to _our_ house as soon as possible for a repeat of this morning." Olivia blushed a furious red, the low octave causing a shiver to flow through her. Elliot had given her a going away present before she left for work, and all she could say was that he had magic fingers. She was becoming wet just thinking about it. 'God what this man can do to me.' "However, I need you to pick up Maur and Katie from school."

"No problem," she choked out, still a little turned on.

Elliot noticed on the other end, a low chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Believe me Liv, I want you too, but you know what today is right?"

Thinking for a moment, Olivia almost slapped her head for forgetting. Every Wednesday after school, Elliot would take his kids out for ice cream at Westbury Plaza in Nassau County. It was sort of a tradition he had established ever since Kathy had died to show the kids he loved them. "Yes El, I know what today is."

"Well, since I am obviously incapacitated, I was wondering if you would take my place."

"I don't know El, that is your time with the kids. I'm not sure they'd want me around."

"Are you kidding? They love you gorgeous. You're practically their mother so you're the only other person they'd want to go with."

Her heart melted at that statement. Ever since she had told the kids about their relationship she was closer to them than ever before. Kathleen never left her side and Maureen talked to her about everything a daughter should talk with her mother about. It made Olivia feel like part of a real family. Her mom and dad had did their best but even they recognized that Olivia never really had a childhood. Elliot allowing her to become a part of his family so readily was one of the infinite reasons she loved him so much. "Ok El, I'll bite that bullet for you. But you owe me."

"Nothing my fingers can't cure."

"El!" she whispered angrily, the air suddenly hot around her. "Damn you."

"You know you love me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "God help me I do. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Liv. I love you too."

Still a bit flushed thanks to the cocky devil she loved, Olivia dropped her forms off with Cragen before scrambling up to the cribs to freshen up. She wanted to look beautiful for her man, a smile as she thought that she had a man now, and it was Elliot Stabler. Arriving at the cribs, assuming she was alone, Olivia was a bit shocked to find a very nervous John Munch pacing back and forth. "John? What's the matter?"

Startled to see Olivia up here, Munch wheeled around. "Oh, nothing Olivia," he tried to compose himself, but his body wasn't getting the message as it continued to twitch for nerves.

Olivia suppressed a giggle. She knew why the usually aloof and wise-ass John Munch was acting like a jittery teenager. "Could this all be because of a certain blonde ADA you have a date with tonight," she asked mischievously, a glint in her eye that Elliot had said was sexy as hell.

Munch cocked an eyebrow at her. "She told you didn't she?"

"Well, if you count three panicked phone calls over the course of five hours asking about what to wear, what to say, and how to act then yes, she told me," she responded with a smirk.

Hearing Alex was just as nervous about the upcoming date made Munch feel a little better, but only a little. He began laughing nervously, the laughs soon turning into gasping breaths. "I think I'm hyperventilating," he gasped, clutching his chest.

"Jesus Munch," laughed Olivia at the sight before her, sitting beside him on one of the cots. "Calm down. It'll be fine."

"I have three ex-wives Olivia," he retorted, taking deep gulps of air and running a hand through his wild hair. "Those obviously didn't go well."

"Trust me John. Alex likes you a lot, so just be yourself."

He scoffed. "Yeah, that's the very reason my exes kicked me to the curb in the first place."

"Stop being a nihilist and listen to me. You've just got to take a chance. El and I did, and we couldn't be happier."

Munch glanced at the floor. "I guess you're right," he mumbled.

"Of course I am, so get up, pull yourself together, and snap out of this funk. Go home and blog about Roswell, reread the Warren Commission report, or whatever it is you do during your free time."

Chuckling, munch looked at her with his classic wiry smirk. "I'll do that. Thanks Benson."

"No problem, now go. Oh, and if you do anything bad to Alex Badass Benson will be paying you a visit." Munch clutched at his heart in jest before winking as he walked out. Olivia shook her head in amusement. 'What a gang of characters I work with.'

Getting a small makeup kit out of her locker, Olivia applied a small bit of rouge and lip gloss, smacking her lips at the reflection in the compact. She knew Elliot liked her without too much makeup, and what he wanted she was happy to give him. Changing out of her work shirt, she put on an elegant blue cashmere top matching Elliot's eyes that she kept in the locker just in case. It was cut just above her cleavage, showing just enough skin to leave a bit of mystery. Coupled with the tight jeans that showed off her firm ass and toned legs, she knew she was hot stuff.

"You look good Liv."

Olivia immediately stiffened at that voice. She wheeled around and saw a smug looking Brian Cassidy leaning against the doorway. "I told you before _Cassidy_, it's Benson to you." She wasn't about to let her mood sour because of him but it was getting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by.

To her disgust, his smug grin grew wider. "Oh come on. After what we shared a few weeks ago that's a bit formal don't you think?"

"Don't bring that up again Cassidy. It was a drunken mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life."

"Please, I know you liked it as much as I did." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why don't you and I try again on the right foot this time? I'll promise to be gentle."

The suggestion was so revolting that Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're dreaming Cassidy. I'd rather go out with the Captain than you." His smug look morphed into anger at that, but Olivia was having too much fun to stop. "And besides, I have a boyfriend, so go and slink back to Lt. Quinn's bed and leave me the hell alone." Satisfied with herself, she turned and began reassembling the things in her locker.

"I might just do that Olivia," said Cassidy, anger in his eyes. "And I might also just tell her about how you are shacking up with Stabler."

That made her turn around. 'How the fuck did he find out?' "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cassidy let out a dry chuckle. "Please Olivia, I'm not an idiot. I have my sources, and let's say that once Jane finds out about you and Stabler that'll put the kibosh on both your careers. So if you want me to keep my lips zipped all I ask is one date. Afterwards you'll realize the mistake you made and pick me over the whiny hothead."

Olivia wanted to go Badass Benson on that cocky grin of his, but she restrained herself. "Listen to me you little prick. Elliot is the best man on earth. He has you beat in every category, so if you think I'll leave him for your sorry ass, you're stupider than I give you credit for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pressing engagement to attend." She brushed passed him heading for the door.

"Just wait, you'll come crawling back," he retorted, swatting her on the ass.

Stopping in her tracks, Olivia looked back with jaws dropped at the leering Cassidy. Suddenly, her fist impacted with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. Watching him moan and writhe for several seconds, she shook her head. "Pathetic, simply pathetic." Shutting the door behind her, her hand hurt like hell but it was totally worth it. Olivia couldn't help but grin as she strode out of the bullpen.

Across the street, the man watched from the safety of his forward operating base. Although not under artillery and mortar fire like the FOBs he had manned two decades before, he treated it no differently. Seeing Detective Benson exit the precinct parking lot, he discreetly snapped several pictures and wrote down the date and time in a notebook. A few more weeks and he was bound to figure out some sort of pattern if there was one to their movements.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Livvy, why are boys so icky?"

Maureen snickered at the look Olivia made at the comment her sister made in the front seat of their SUV. "Why do you say that Katie?" she asked.

"Jeffrey Mortenson tried to dump a juice box on my hair today at lunch. It was gross." Kathleen scrunched up her nose at the thought. Of all the Stabler kids, she was fastidious to a fault as opposed to the twins who couldn't be left alone five minutes without getting filthy.

Olivia chuckled as she made the turn across the Nassau County line back into Queens. "He does those things because he likes you sweetie."

"Really?" Kathleen enquired, eyes wide with surprise. "I thought boys kissed you when they like you, like you Livvy and daddy."

"Yes really Katie," piped up Maureen, noticing Olivia's blush. "They only kiss you when they get to be my age."

"Maureen Stabler," scolded Olivia. "You are far too young to be kissing boys."

"Mo Mo in trwable," giggled the twins, again doing that weird thing by saying the same thing at the same time like a chant.

"Mo Mo isn't in trouble guys," chuckled Olivia, who since they were at a red light reached back and ruffled the twins' hair affectionately, "Even though she should know better." That was given with a glare. "I'm just glad you told me without your dad present, then there really would be trouble."

"Ain't that the truth. He still thinks Aunt Emily is too young for boys," responded Maureen, getting a laugh out of Olivia. The eldest Stabler was overjoyed that Olivia was now officially in their life, and she knew her sisters and brother could notice the slight change as well. She hoped the plan she and Kathleen had put together last night wouldn't backfire; their dad would love it but Olivia might run, and that would be a disaster. 'I hope to God this works,' she crossed her fingers.

Olivia smiled as she pulled into the Stabler driveway in Little Neck, feeling happier than she ever had been before. It was one thing to have the love of the most amazing man in the world; it was quite another thing to possess both his love and the love of a wonderful family more than willing to accept her into the fold. It made her heart swell with joy and a feeling of belonging that she never really had before.

Stepping outside and grabbing a squirming Lizzie while Maureen handled her brother, Olivia's mind drifted to when she had arrived home that afternoon. Emily had handed her the twins without hesitation and when Olivia wanted to see Elliot she whisked her away mumbling that he was asleep. Something was up, and since Emily possessed the Stabler sense of humor it couldn't be good.

"We're home guys!" she called out as they entered.

"There's my little munchkins," said Emily, entering the foyer from the kitchen. "You guys hungry? I made my famous spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yay!" chorused the kids, barreling toward the dining room.

When Liv moved to follow them Emily stopped her. "Elliot needs you upstairs Olivia. It's urgent."

The pit of her stomach filling with dread, Olivia bounded up the stairs two at a time, her heart palpitating. Reaching the top of the stairs, she took a moment to calm herself, knowing Elliot wouldn't want a panicking caregiver. Bracing for the worst, Olivia turned the knob and entered the bedroom, a small gasp escaping her lips at what she saw.

The bedroom was filled with nearly two dozen candles, shadows dancing in the firelight. A soft melody was playing from a CD player, creating a serene feeling. In the center of the room, two covered food trays rested on the bed, one on an unmade side while the other rested above a smiling Elliot, staring at her with a look of rapture on his face. "Welcome home gorgeous."

"El," she whispered, staring at everything in disbelief. "What is all this?"

"Well, I wanted to take you out on a real date to show you how much I love you. Since however I'm confined to this bed until further notice thanks to Al Qaeda, this is what I came up with."

Olivia's heart melted at his obvious love for her. "You did this all for me?"

"Yep," he replied. "Anything for my girl."

She was about to cry. "And Emily saying you were asleep and shooing me out of the house?"

Elliot shrugged. "What can I say, she's a great wingman." Shifting his gaze back to her, the impossible blue of his eyes boring straight into her soul and causing her to shiver, he said, "Do you like?"

Saying nothing, Olivia strode toward the bed, shimmied herself underneath the tray, and kissed him full on the lips as passionately as she could given his injury. Pulling away after nearly a minute, she gave him a beautiful smile reserved for Elliot and Elliot alone. "Yes. I love you so much El."

"I love you too Liv. Now dig in before it gets cold."

Suddenly very hungry, Olivia removed the top from the plate and moaned from the smell. "Fettuccini Alfredo? You know me too well Stabler."

"It's a gift I'm particularly proud of Benson," he smirked, carefully bringing a forkful of his veal to his mouth. 'This feels so right,' he thought. Looking into Olivia's dark brown eyes, seeing the love radiating out of them, he knew she felt the same way.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"So let me get this straight," said Alex in the elevator of her apartment building on the Upper East Side (her family was very wealthy). "You're saying that the Reagan Campaign in 1980 sent representatives to Paris to ask the Iranians to keep the hostages in Iran until the election was over?"

"Pretty much," shrugged Munch, a knowing look on his face. "Some say it was George Bush and William Casey, others say it was just Casey."

"I see." Alex nodded her head for a moment, her eyes drifting down to the carpeted elevator floor. She suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter, Munch having to catch her shoulders to keep her from falling. "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and Olivia's told me your Roswell theories."

Munch could not help but laugh as well. "I know. I've never believed it myself; it's too wacko even for yours truly."

Alex looked up with a cocked eyebrow. "Really Detective Munch? How so?"

"Well for one thing the people who say they've witnessed these events are crazier than my second ex-wife. Secondly, it was determined that both Bush and Casey were nowhere near Paris at the time they said the meeting took place. Thirdly, assuming that the Reagan Campaign was actually dumb enough to try this, why would the Ayatollah want Reagan to win the election? From the Iranian point of view Carter was the better candidate for their interests. So that's one theory too nutty for me."

Alex blinked in surprise. "Wow, we finally found a conspiracy theory that even John Munch doesn't believe. To one who's heard too many "Military Industrial Complex" speeches from you over the years that's shocking."

"Hey," he defended himself, "There's a difference between a little skepticism of the Government bureaucracy and downright insanity. Mark my words, the same people that think Reagan made a deal with the Iranians to win the election will be saying Bush was responsible for 9/11 in order to advance US Imperialism."

A look of disgust creeping on her face, Alex was mortified at the thought. "I don't believe you. No one would be that crazy."

"I was married to one once, so yeah they can. From what we see every day at work you should know that in this world there are people capable of anything."

"True, so very true," Alex sighed, noticing for the first time that Munch's hands were holding onto her shoulders. It felt so good, but this was their first date. Trying to not hurt his male ego, Alex carefully slipped away, adjusting her glasses which had nearly slipped off her nose from her laughter.

Munch realized what he had done as well, though the feeling of her bare shoulders on his hands had sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Rubbing the back of his neck, the elevator dinged to a stop. "Ah, this is your floor." Taking her hand, he led her gentlemanly down the hallway to her room.

"Thank you John," Alex said when they reached her door. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"The pleasure is mine Counselor," he replied. He had taken her to an elegant but not too fancy restaurant owned by the father of a victim he had gotten justice for all the way back when he worked in Baltimore nearly fifteen years before. He had been nervous, but Olivia's little confession that the blonde beauty in front of him was the same had helped him through it.

Looking at her in a strapless red dress that cut off just above the knee, his mouth went dry. 'Should I kiss her goodnight?' he thought, bile rising to his throat as the nerves returned with a vengeance. 'No, it's too early in the relationship. God is there a relationship?'

Biting the bottom of her lip, Alex fiddled with her keys while taking in her date in his elegant black suit and pale blue tie. 'Jesus, why doesn't he just kiss me already?' Finally getting the hint that he wouldn't, she put the keys in the lock. "Goodnight John."

Hearing the disappointment in her tone, Munch's resolve firmed. 'Ah hell with it!' Spinning her around, he leaned down and brought his lips upon hers. Momentarily surprised, she soon realized what was happening and melted into the kiss, which soon got heated.

Pulling away after what seemed like hours, both rested their foreheads together, panting. Biting her lip once more, Alex threw her caution to the wind as well. "Would you like to come in Detective?" she asked saucily.

His lips forming a massive grin, Munch knew he made the right call. "I have no objections Counselor." The door hadn't closed before the kiss was resumed inside the apartment.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The official first date was so far going swimmingly, at least if Elliot was reading everything right. Olivia was moaning loudly at ever taste of her meal, which Elliot assured her would be even better if he cooked it (Olivia secretly was thrilled that Elliot could cook, for she was a hopeless cook at anything that wasn't pancakes, which were beloved by anyone who ate them). They were talking about everything, all the little secrets that had somehow been overlooked in their year-long partnership. Elliot felt closer to the love of his life than ever before.

"So, what do we talk about now?" asked Elliot after Olivia finished a hilarious tale of Tucker's.

"Hmm, let me see. Did you play any sports in high school or college Elliot?"

"That's a pretty basic question Liv. Why we never talked about it before is beyond me."

"Come on baby, you can tell me." She drew her lips in a fake pout, which made him snicker.

"You're lucky that you are so adorable Benson. I actually didn't play sports."

"I don't believe you," said Olivia. "You always struck me as a quarterback type."

"Nope, the only thing I did was fencing."

"Fencing? Like with swords?"

"Yep; my mom was a champion when she was young so she made us learn. Emily says she's better than me but don't believe her."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So what about you Liv?"

"Well, in college I was on the track team, which is how I got this body that you seem to love so much."

Carefully extending his hand and pulling her ear to his mouth, Elliot husked, "You're damn right I do Liv."

He nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to moan. "El, do you want to hear this or not?" She didn't want it to end, but because of his injury she couldn't continue this properly. When he released her, she smirked. "When you get better we are definitely doing more of that." He grinned cockily. "Anyway, after my dad adopted me he wanted me to know how to defend myself, so he took me to kickboxing lessons. I t helped me blow off my childhood angst during my teenage years."

"Not to mention training you for the job at an early age," Elliot added. "You must have been great at it."

Olivia shrugged. "I was ok."

"You're not just ok Liv. Remember the Higgins case ten days into our partnership; the guy was so hyped up on PCP he was nuts. He broke the handcuffs, knocked out three unis, threw Cassidy through a window…"

"I remember, that was so hilarious. He couldn't look anyone in the eye for two weeks after that."

"Best two weeks ever. Back to the story, he took a taser blast from me without skipping a beat, but twenty seconds with you and he was on the floor groaning like a baby."

She rolled her eyes. "That fucker thought he was so tough. That was the day Munch gave me the nickname Badass Benson."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think it was Munch?"

Looking confused, Olivia said, "Well it just seem like something he would say. You mean it wasn't him?" At the shake of Elliot's head, she continued, "If it wasn't Munch then who was it?"

His face reddening with embarrassment, Elliot shifted his gaze to the blanket.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "It was you?"

"Yep. That night me, Fin, and Lenny Briscoe and Ed Green from homicide were at the bar having drinks. I recounted the story and Lenny said, 'That new partner of yours sounds like a real badass.' And then I replied, 'Yeah, that's Benson for you, hey, Badass Benson; that has a real ring to it.' By the next week everyone at Homicide and Fin's friends at Narcotics were saying it."

Completely floored that it was in fact her Elliot that gave her the nickname, she leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"You're not mad?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Not in the slightest baby. You don't know how handy that name was for me. After it became widespread, everyone treated me as one of the boys instead of as the fragile girl detective."

"They'd better," Elliot growled possessively. "Only I get to see how much of a girl you really are."

She batted her eyelashes at him sexily. "Only you baby," leaning in for another kiss. It was at that point there was a knock at the door. "Ugh," groaned Olivia. "Come in."

Emily walked through cautiously, a hand over her eyes. "Is it safe? The kids want to talk to you and I don't want them to burn their retinas."

Elliot glared at his sister while Olivia snickered. "It's safe Em."

Letting out a relieved breath, Emily called out to the kids. "They're ready guys."

In scampered the Stabler clan, Lizzie and Dickie hanging back with their aunt while Kathleen and a nervous looking Maureen stood right in front of Olivia. "Hello kids," said Elliot. "What's the meaning of this happy surprise?"

"Well," Maureen stammered, willing herself to overcome her jitters, "Dad, I would just like to say how happy we are that you've let Livvy into our family. We all love her very much and are glad to have her, right Katie." The younger girl nodded vigorously.

Elliot had no idea where his kids were going with this, but loved the tearful smile that appeared on his girlfriend's face. "No need to thank me guys, I love having Livvy with us too."

"I'm not finished dad. As it is apparent, when mom died we were all heartbroken at the loss, but thanks to Livvy we all bounced back and are better for it. We all miss mom but thanks to her we can move past that tragic day." Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and continued, the moment of truth coming. "Since she is already one to all of us, me, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie were wondering if we can call Livvy mom."

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth, covering the wordless gasp that escaped it. She couldn't believe it, the kids wanted her to be their mother. This couldn't be real.

From the opposite side of the bed, Elliot grinned widely. Inwardly he was jumping for joy; the two earthly things he loved more than anything, his kids and his Olivia, were finally coming together into one thing, his family. It was a day he dreamed of since first seeing the beautiful goddess on the roof over a year before. "If it's ok with Livvy it's ok with me guys. Liv, what do you say?"

Full on crying right now, Olivia could only nod her head. "Yes of course. I'd love for you to call me mom, but only if you want me as a mother."

Maureen chuckled. "What did I tell you _mom_? You already are a mother to us. It's just time to make it official." She wrapped her arms around Olivia.

Katie leaned in a few seconds later. "I love you mommy."

From the doorway, Emily wiped a tear from her eye. "This is so precious. Hey guys," she whispered to the twins. "Do you want to hug mommy."

The twins began to clap their hands happily. "Wuv mommy, wuv mommy." They ran to the bed and jumped on, latching onto Olivia with their tiny arms, their proud daddy sniffling from joy. Any worries he might have had concerning Kathy were gone thanks to what she said to him in Heaven; he knew she would have wanted this, for their kids to have a wonderful mother such as Liv.

Snuggled in the warm embrace of the kids, her kids now, Olivia shed tears of happiness. No matter what happened in the world, as long as she had _her_ Elliot and _her _kids, her _family_, she would always be happy.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The next morning at the 1-6, nothing short of a second terrorist attack could ruin Olivia's good mood. Each of the kids that morning had bid her farewell with a "Bye Mom" or "Bye Mommy" instead of the usual "Bye Livvy" of the past. The thought of it made her smile wider than the sendoff Elliot, or should she say Elliot's fingers gave her, though it was wonderful in a different way. She was excited to have a family of her own now, and looking forward to when she and Elliot could make a baby of their own, one hopefully with her skin tone and Elliot's mesmerizing blue eyes.

Cassidy was, thankfully, subdued this morning. Sitting at his desk with a bandage on his nose, he had averted his gaze when Olivia walked in. Jefferies had told her that he walked into a door, making her laugh inwardly. 'The little coward better not tell Quinn anything,' Olivia thought bitterly, 'Or I'll show him the true meaning of Badass Benson.'

"Morning all!" called out a cheery John Munch, entering the bullpen with a spring on his step. "How are my fellow detectives this fine New York City morning?"

This was a surprising development. The John Munch she knew was usually dour, sometimes mischievous, but never cheery. However, Olivia smirked when she remembered where he was last night. "I'm fine thank you Munch. By the way, is that a hickey on your neck?"

The spectacled detective looked horrified. "What? Where? I told her to be careful."

Olivia was guffawing by now. "You are just too gullible Munch," she said between laughs, rising and punching him on the shoulder. "I guess I don't have to ask how your date went with Alex last night."

Fin gave a high pitched whistle. "Way to go Munchy. You're working on ex-wife number four already. Nice!"

"Shut up," said Munch, alternating his death glare from his partner to Olivia.

"Good for you John," said Jeffries, chuckling.

"Yeah man," said Cassidy, looking a bit jealous. "Cabot's a pretty girl." Olivia wanted to laugh at that; did she manage to punch Cassidy into a respectful state? Why didn't she try that earlier?

"Thanks guys, and yes Olivia, my date went well." His goofy grin returned.

At that point, a delivery man entered the bullpen. "Excuse me?" the man said, his voice a sort of raspy growl. "I've got a large pepperoni for the 17th precinct, third floor."

"I'm sorry sir," said Olivia. "This is the 16th precinct."

"What? Awe fuck! My boss is going to kill me." With that, he turned and stalked out of the bullpen.

Turning back to her colleagues, Olivia made her way to the desk. "What a dumbass," muttered Cassidy loudly. Olivia sighed. 'Oh well, at least I tried.'

The elevator doors closing behind him, the man allowed himself a victorious smile. His disguise had been foolproof, and the little information-gathering operation had been a smashing success. He easily fooled the entire 1-6, including Detective Benson, and the small camera hidden in the Pizza box had gotten snapshots of the entire precinct. The plan was forming perfectly.

**A/N: I hoped that made up for the last week and a half of silence. **

**I was originally going to put the Cassidy scene in the next chapter, but it just fit in so well here. Trust me guys, he won't be much of a threat in this story, but maybe he'll return in a sequel?**

**A little historical note, the conspiracy theory Munch and Alex were discussing is a real theory. It's called the October Surprise Theory and some Carter supporters actually believed that it was the reason Reagan won (as if the stagnant economy, gas lines, inflation, and the hostage crisis weren't enough). **

**There will be a time jump between now and the next chapter, so be ready.**

**God Bless**


	12. Chapter 11: Found Out

**(reposted due to errors)**

**A/N: I'm back! College this semester is better than expected, though I didn't expect much. **

**As I said in the last chapter, there is a small time jump of five weeks from the last chapter to now. I wanted to get to the point where Elliot is all healed and the action begins.**

**Just as a reference, all characters are in there Season One forms, or in the case of Fin and Alex in their Season two forms.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, all you guys would have job offers from NBC to write for the show, LOL!**

**If you guys want to read a good EO story, you should check out The Wildlife of Zebras on Scorched Earth by my pal cggrif. It's a good one.**

**This chapter is for my long-time reviewer LaceNLeather24. **

Chapter 11: Found Out

The exam room door opened as the Stabler family doctor entered. "Hello Elliot, it's nice to see you up and about again." A slightly portly man with a neatly trimmed beard and a friendly face, he took out the X-ray and stuck it to the viewing light.

"It is," Elliot agreed. "You don't know how bored I was sitting in that bed all day."

"I can only imagine. So how's the family."

Elliot couldn't help but grin. "The kids and Liv are wonderful, just wonderful." For the life of him, he still couldn't believe how perfect Olivia was. She had integrated into his and his kids' lives almost too well, and he knew that none of them could continue without her. The last six weeks had been complete bliss. Maureen was without the slight melancholy that she always had since Kathy's death, Kathleen was unusually chipper, and the twins never left Olivia's side whenever she was at home.

"Alright Elliot, let's have a look at your X-rays."

Shifting in his seat, Elliot waited impatiently for the results. After nearly six weeks of bed rest since 9/11, he was eager to get back to his life. Bored out of his mind at home, it would be tolerable if not for the sexy tease that shared his bed. God, Olivia had been working through the night for the past few days and just thinking about her gave him a hard on. As he steadily got better, their nocturnal adventures had become more and more heated, though Olivia refused to let him see her naked until he was fully healed. Emily (who had accompanied him since Olivia had to work) had teased him about it nonstop, and he was dying to make a move since he probably had the largest set of blue balls in the tri-state area. "So Doc, am I cured?" he asked.

Smiling, the doctor pointed to the ribs. "Based on what I've found, your injuries have fully healed. The fractures have mended, and your blood and lung tests don't show any abnormalities as some victims did. In short Elliot, you're in the peak of health."

Nodding his head, Elliot turned to his sister. "You here that Em, I'm completely cured."

"That's great Ellie," she mumbled, not bothering to look up from the copy of Time she was reading. It, as with most of the media these days, was concerned with the situation in Afghanistan developing. All knew Bush would invade, and everyone Elliot knew was paying close attention. 'Hell, I wouldn't mind a few atomic bombs dropped in that hellhole.'

"So, uh, Doc," he stammered, trying to find a good way to phrase it. "Are you saying that I can resume, uh, all activities?" Emily's head tilted upward, finding this more interesting than descriptions of Al Qaeda training camps near Jalalabad.

The doctor furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"He wants to know whether he can have sex," blurted Emily, smirking at the red-faced glare her brother threw her way.

"Oh that!" the doctor chuckled. "I see nothing preventing you from that, if you want of course. Anyway, take care Elliot; just leave your file with the receptionist for payment. Enjoy yourself." He left with a knowing wink.

"Did you have to do that?" seethed Elliot as he took off the gown and donned his shirt.

"Don't be so uptight Ellie," scolded his sister. "From the sounds you two make through the walls I know how you really are." Instead of redden like she thought he would, Elliot's eyes drifted into space, a wide grin appearing on his face. "You are impossible," she shouted, swatting him with the magazine on the arm. "Now, do you want me to drop the kids off and Uncle Don's or what?"

Elliot snapped out of his lustful thoughts. "Huh?"

Emily smirked at her big brother. "Sometimes you're so clueless Ellie. Since the Doc has given you the green light to consummate your new relationship, I assume you'll want the house empty except for you and Liv."

Chuckling, Elliot patted his sister on the back. "Thanks Em. I owe you one." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll consider the debt repaid if you soundproof your room."

"Duly noted." He quickly remembered something else from earlier in the week. "Uh Em, did you tell Olivia about the meeting I had last Friday?"

"No, but you better tell her before tonight. I can't believe you hadn't done it already."

"Hey, she's the woman who took out a guy a head taller than me with her bare hands. She scares me sometimes."

Now it was Emily's turn to laugh. "Big bad Elliot Stabler, scared of a woman. I never thought I'd see the day." She slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure the night will turn out just fine." Once the glazed look returned, she punched him in the chest. "Stop that! You're like a horny teenager; save it for tonight."

He gave her his best cocky grin. "Oh I will." Emily rolled her eyes.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The deviant was meticulous; impulsive, but meticulous. However, everyone had a weakness, and his was the tendency to brag about his conquests whilst drinking with like-minded friends. In his vast experience, the man had determined that one could never underestimate the stupidity of the menial drones that made up the vast majority of the population. No matter how smart they were they would always screw up eventually; it took the actions of other warriors to outwit members of his class.

Holding up a picture he had found off the internet, he matched it to the anonymous-looking fellow in a baseball cap, a black-leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. Eduardo Ramirez, a full-time teacher at the Central Park East High School, secretly a person who engaged in non-consensual sexual relations by virtue of Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid, aka GHB. He also had the unfortunate habit of socializing with two deviants with names on the New York Sex Offender Registry. All it took was a quick search on a computer at the Public Library and a few days surveillance to find this sod, everything Tickety-boo.

Pulling the baseball cap down lower, Ramirez approached a black man in a hoodie and jeans. Observing through the tiny spyglass he carried, the man saw the swap, money for GHB. From his earlier stakeouts, he knew the deviant was impatient. Every time he bought the drug he'd use it that afternoon before dark. Everything had already gone near perfectly so far; the redoubts and hideaways had all been acquired and secured, the weapons stockpiled, and his skills were honed by constant practice. Aside from a few loose ends that needed to be cleared up everything was in place to commence.

The deal done, Ramirez trotted to his car and pulled out of the neighborhood, the man following close behind.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Sarge, I have the incident report for the Moxley shooting."

Ed Tucker looked up from the DD5 he was reading and waved the rookie detective in. Jacob Moxley was a three year officer who had shot a young black man that was trying to mug him. This would normally be an open and shut case, but the fact that the victim was sixteen brought out the usual demagogues and race baiters out in force against the NYPD. Tucker remembered the similar Edmund Perry case from a decade before, and if it were anything like that things would get ugly. IAB investigated cops and that was always a political issue. "Thanks Aaronson, just leave it on my desk." The rookie nodded and scurried off.

Sighing, Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. After a year in the infamous Rat Squad, the job was starting to get to him. Aside from Don Cragen, most of his friends had stopped associating with him due to the particulars of his job. Cops were very loyal and insular; snitches were dealt with harshly and quickly ostracized. On top of all of this, Laura had been complaining that he wasn't home as much, and he had to agree. The problem was that in order for anything to get done right was to put in long hours and intense detective work.

The problem was with his boss, Lt. Jane Quinn, aka the Ice Queen. She had been ruling IAB since the Dinkins Administration a decade earlier, and was arguably the most powerful force in the NYPD. Appointed by the incompetent mayor to decrease incidents of civilian complaints (if Dinkins was known for anything it was an anti-police attitude), Quinn did a fantastic job, complaints falling nearly fifty percent in the first two years. However, from what Tucker thought, that had less to do with actual police work than more shady methods. The rumor mill had run wild, and that had been the reason Tucker had joined IAB despite all his friends knocking him for it. He was honest and wanted the department to be honest.

His gaze drifted to the framed photo on his desk, the one which never ceased to make him smile. It was a picture of him, Laura, and Olivia at her graduation from the Academy. He could still remember the day ACS had placed the thirteen year old Olivia in his care fifteen years before. She had been bruised, battered, and had on several casts from where Serena Benson broke her bones. It had been a constant struggle to get through the tough barriers she had up, but over time she began to love them as parents as they loved her as a daughter. Laura couldn't have kids of her own, so Olivia had been a gift from God.

The last time he saw her was the last weekend when she and Stabler had him and Laura over for a family dinner. Tucker was sure that he had never seen Olivia happier than at that moment. He and Stabler were still a bit tense around each other, but both had come to an arrangement thanks to their shared love of Olivia. That and there was the fact that Laura threatened to skin him alive if he disturbed their daughter's happiness. He knew she meant it, but that wouldn't stop him from taking a closer look at Stabler now and again just to be safe. As the father of three girls himself Tucker knew the detective would understand.

"Tucker!" The IAB Sergeant's head snapped up to see a smug looking Lt. Quinn leaning in the doorway. 'This can't be good.' Quinn wasn't called the Ice Queen because she owned an ice cream parlor; she had steely control of her emotions, and only expressed them when something big was about to go down. "Just letting you know that Sanders and I are heading out, so keep the lemmings in check."

Tucker's blood boiled, his fists clenching; Quinn was one to treat all her subordinates like dirt. However, being part of IAB made him know what a big temper could do to a career, and he wasn't about to pull a stunt like Stabler would have. "Alright ma'am. Is this about the Moxley case?"

Quinn's lips curved into an evil smile. "Nope; I heard through channels that two detectives at the 1-6 Precinct have been engaging in an unauthorized sexual relationship. It is my duty to see to it that these matters are dealt with in due haste." With that, she left, leaving a wide-eyed Tucker staring at the doorway.

"Shit," he breathed. He knew she'd find out eventually but both he and Olivia were hoping to be able to get in front of this. Quinn hated Elliot Stabler, and by virtue of association hated Olivia as well. It didn't help matters when Olivia called her a venomous bitch during a particularly brutal IAB investigation of her partner. Now that she and Elliot were together, this was definitely going to get ugly.

Muttering a string of obscenities, he picked up his office phone and called his friend. "Cragen," came the voice on the other end.

"Don, it's me Ed."

"Hey Ed, what's up?"

"She knows about them."

Tucker heard a stony silence from the other end. "How?" Cragen knew what he was talking about without question.

"I have no idea."

"Probably Cassidy. That guy just doesn't know when to quit."

"Forget that, how do we get in front of this."

He heard Cragen hum a bit, his preferred method of thinking. "I may have one ace up my sleeve, just let me make a phone call."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia was exhausted, the bags under her eyes and the haphazard makeup only underscoring it; the week had been brutal. After dealing with a spree child molester, two rape-murders, and an attempted kidnapping that ended up as a custodial snatch, she hadn't been home in days. Slowly, a smile began to form on her face thinking about the last six weeks. I just the blink of an eye she went from being a heartbroken workaholic to having four wonderful kids and an amazing, sexy boyfriend that she loved to death. There was nothing in the world she wanted more.

"Greetings everyone," shouted Alex as she strode into the bullpen, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. "Hi honey," she said to Munch. The ADA proceeded to give him a kiss, not restrained by regulations from doing so. Olivia would be thrilled for her friend if she wasn't so jealous; what she wouldn't give to be able to kiss Elliot like that.

Others viewed it very differently. "Ughh," said Fin, covering his eyes. "Do you mind doing that somewhere where I'm not in visual range? I would like to keep my eyesight thank you very much."

"You know partner," said Munch, breaking the kiss with a teenage-like leer on his face, "You're just jealous that I got a girl before you did."

"Oh God!" Fin threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't think of that. God kill me now."

Giggling, Alex turned to Olivia. "So Liv, are you ready for the Adams trial on Friday?"

"Yes Alex, you prepped me well enough, and I can handle my own against any shark defense attorney."

"Remember, he's retained Langan, and everyone knows how much you hate him."

"Relax Alex, I assure you it'll be fine. So is that all?"

"No, I got a call from your captain. He said he wants to see me right away."

"Cragen?" questioned Munch. "He's been yammering away on the phone for the past hour. It's kind of scaring me a bit."

"I better see what that's about." With that, Alex headed for Cragen's office.

Yawning, Olivia excused herself and headed up to the cribs, wanting to get a quick nap in before heading back home to her family. Entering the darkened room, she stretched out on her usual cot and was asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

With an extra spring in his step, Elliot entered the bullpen. He felt like a new man, removed from all the angst, sadness, and general insecurity that had haunted him his entire life. Olivia had made him whole again, and he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Well look who the cat dragged in!" Fin rose and clasped Elliot's hand firmly. "How's everyone's favorite stubborn son of a bitch?"

"Gee, thanks for that Fin," said Elliot, slightly disappointed Olivia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"It took you long enough to bring your sorry _tuchus_ here Elliot," quipped Munch in his usual chiding tone.

"Knock it off Munchy," scolded Jeffries. "Welcome back Elliot."

"Thanks Monique." His head swiveled to Cassidy, who remained seated. "Cassidy," he said flatly.

"Stabler," replied the other detective. Something was up with the little weasel, but Elliot couldn't make it out. Olivia told him that Cassidy knew, so whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Anyway, where's the Cap?"

Munch's smirk turned into a grimace. "In there," he pointed to the office.

Elliot looked over and saw Cragen and Alex arguing. He couldn't hear the words but by the hand gestures it couldn't be good. "Whoa, what's eating your girlfriend today?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. She seemed fine this morning."

"Could be PMS," suggested Cassidy, earning a glare from Munch and a slap on the head from his partner.

Rolling his eyes, Elliot looked around. "Where's Olivia?"

"In the cribs. She's pretty tired today."

Shrugging, Elliot headed for the steps, eager to see his girlfriend.

Opening the door slowly, he saw the most adorable sight. Olivia was curled up in her cot, breathing lightly as she slept with her auburn hair spread over the pillow like a halo. 'I can't believe this woman is mine,' he thought happily. Creeping silently over to her, he knelt beside the bed and brushed her cheek with his hand. The beautiful angel before him stirred, sighing in her sleep. Determined to wake her, he bent his head and kissed her full on the lips.

Olivia thought it was a dream at first, but once her consciousness returned she recognized the love of her life. It was sort of a sixth sense she had to determine how close Elliot was. Her eyes still shut, Olivia reached with her hand and gripped the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth as his tongue glided over hers.

Once air became an issue, Elliot pulled away only to look into her memorizing brown eyes. "Hello there gorgeous."

"Hey El," she said, standing up and giving him a hug. "That was one hell of a way to wake up. I missed you."

"You did?" he grinned. "How much?"

"This much," Olivia retorted, kissing him again. This time it turned heated rather quickly, Olivia finding herself pinned against the wall in short order, one hand roving all over her body while the other was buried in her hair. Olivia, seeing his eyes almost navy with pure lust, sucked on his tongue, turning him on further. He hadn't seen her in days, and now that the doctor gave him the all clear he was not stopping.

"El. God. Baby," she breathed as he detached from her lips and started sucking her neck. One of the things they had discovered in their little adventures that always stopped short of actual intercourse was the fact Elliot loved kissing her neck. It seemed like his favorite part of her body, and Olivia often had to wear high collar blouses and sweaters to work to hide the hickeys, not that she minded. It was such a turn on for her as well, a pool of wetness gushing out of her core. She shoved her hands underneath his shirt, raking her nails over the firm muscles of his back. God, her boyfriend was so sexy.

"You taste so good Liv, love you so much," he husked, nibbling her collarbone. This woman was a drug to him, and he was desperate for a fix. He jerked his hips, grinding against her.

"Fuck." His member brushed against her, causing a wave of need to pass through her. "El, please," she croaked, halfheartedly pushing him away. Her arms were limp though, his hand cupping her right breast through the shirt casing her to feel like jelly. "We have to stop." Olivia didn't really want to, but it had to stop before she lost control. "We're at work, and your ribs."

While he was tempted to tell her what the doctor said and take her against the wall like a particularly racy fantasy of his, he wanted their first time to be special. "Sorry Liv." He kissed behind her ear once more, making her shiver in delight.

"You never need to apologize for that El. After all I am a willing participant."

He grinned, but it quickly disappeared. "Liv, we need to talk."

Olivia could sense the trepidation in his voice, knowing this was important. "Ok El, I'm listening." She pulled him to her cot, sitting beside him and rubbing his back.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot summoned the courage to tell her, for he knew she was going to flip out. "Liv, I told you about my time in the service."

"Yes you did El, and I'm proud of you." Olivia kissed him chastely on the lips; he had made tremendous progress in the last six weeks, the nightmares almost gone.

"I have you to thank Olivia, but I have something to tell you. Now that I'm moving on from my grief and shame at the incident, I got to thinking in my time in solitary confinement at home."

"El," she chided, nudging him in the ribs. "You know I would have been there with you if I could. One of us has to keep the rapists off the street."

He smirked at her before continuing. "Anyway, my thoughts turned to what happened to Afghanistan, and what those bastards did to this country. Suddenly, I knew what I needed to do to both help out and allow myself to move on, to make my Sgt. and my buddies that died that day proud of me."

A pit of ice formed in Olivia's stomach. "El. You, you didn't."

"I'm sorry Liv, but I reenlisted. It's only…"

He was unable to continue, for Olivia slapped him hard on the cheek. "How could you El? How could you do this to me? I know you want to fight for the USA and make your men proud but what about your family? I almost lost you in the towers, I almost watched you die underneath that rubble. We go to catch perps and I'm always petrified that you are going to die and I'll never get to say goodbye, and now you are going into combat!"

She began hitting his chest, to which Elliot pulled her into his embrace, "Shh, gorgeous, it's ok."

Olivia was sobbing now. "Now El it's not. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

"You aren't going to lose me Liv. I'm not going into combat."

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Wha… What?"

"I signed up under the terms of my enlistment. After I won the Medal of Honor and was discharged for medical reasons, I signed up for the Marine Reserve six years ago, get some extra money for the kids. I went to the recruiting station and met with the Colonel in charge, and we set it up so that I don't have to go into combat."

"But how," Olivia whispered in disbelief.

"The Corps is in need of skilled NCOs for training purposes. With the US going into war, soldiers with experience like myself are in high demand. We worked it out so that I'll get a two year commission as a Gunnery Sergeant, and I'll be stationed as a drill instructor at the training center at Parris Island, South Carolina, doing my part while not putting myself at risk. I wasn't about to risk myself with you and my kids needing me. I love you."

Crying again, Olivia held him tighter. "I love you too El. I was scared, I couldn't live without you."

"Don't be Liv. You're stuck with me forever."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wiping the tears away, Elliot brushed his lips with hers, Olivia pulling him in for another kiss. Unlike the sensual first one or the lust filled second, this kiss was about getting as close as possible, reassuring the other that they were bound forever in love. For both, the message was loud and clear.

Hearing a throat clearing, they turned to see a nervous looking Fin at the doorway. Liv broke away quickly. "Hey Fin, what's up?"

"Uh, you guys need to come down right away." He turned and bolted, both El and Liv getting bad feelings from this. Reaching the balcony, they were right, for looking up at them was Lt. Quinn, smiling at them. Lt. Quinn never smiled.

"Why hello detectives," she purred. "Or should I say lovers? We have a lot to discuss"

'Shit,' they both thought.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Give me another _Jefe_," slurred a patron, dressed in the clothes of a day laborer and smelling of beer and piss. The bartender in the dingy saloon in Spanish Harlem tossed another Corona to the man, who looked drunk enough to collapse. Some men could hold their liquor.

Standing up, the drunk tapped the patron sitting next to him. "Nature calls _amigo_," pointing to the bathroom. The patron waved the drunk off; there were always a few deadbeats that got extra friendly thanks to the booze. Regulars to New York's many watering holes were used to it.

Swaying and meandering through the packed crowd, the drunk stumbled into the bathroom. Once closing the door, he straightened himself out, standing tall and proud. "Fools," muttered the man, taking a look of himself in the mirror. His makeup skills rivaled those of Hollywood, for he looked exactly like a Spaniard with swarthy skin and a black wig in perfect alignment. Even he couldn't tell that it wasn't his natural hair or skin tone.

Taking a swig of the beer, he sloshed it into his mouth before spitting it out in the sink. He had done this several times before, very discretely, to make it look like he was drunk when he was rather one hundred percent sober. Tipping some of the beer on his hands, he rubbed the liquid all over his face to heighten the smell, effectively completing the transformation. He pitched the rest down the sink.

Leaving the bathroom, he spotted his target, Eduardo Ramirez, He was chatting up a girl, likely ready to put the GHB into her drink. From his previous surveillance the man knew that Ramirez always visited the loo before making his move; it gave him satisfaction that he managed to solve this whereas the police had no idea (though he suspected if Benson and Stabler were on the case Ramirez wouldn't stand a chance).

And right on schedule, Ramirez excused himself and headed for the loo, a smirk plastered on his face. Now was his chance. "Oof!" Stumbling, the man pitched forward and fell right on top of the Spaniard. "Oh God, so sorry about that _amigo_," he said in his drunken accent, quickly replacing the vial in the deviant's pocket with one of tap water.

"Whatever, watch where you're going you old drunk!" yelled Ramirez.

"Dumb sod," murmured the man, allowing himself a triumphant chuckle. He had used drugs in the Amsterdam Operation, with cracking results. The GHB was needed in the opening maneuver, and now he had it in his possession. He dropped the vial in his pocket, knowing he was now one step closer to commencement.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia sat fuming in the interrogation room, wishing there was an intractable kiddy rapist she could punch. This was going just as she and Elliot feared; Quinn found out about them before they, Cragen, and her father could prepare a plan. From the look of smug victory on Cassidy's face, it was obvious that he told the Ice Queen. Olivia vowed to kick him in the crotch for this, that's if Elliot didn't kill him first.

God knows how he was taking it, probably pacing the adjacent room, a fiery look in his eye, his jaw set in the way she found incredibly sexy, his muscles tightening…

'Focus Benson!' the rational part of her brain shouted. Jesus, the frustration his injury had caused was starting to get to her as well. Now was not the time to think about it, however pleasing it was.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a smirking Lt. Quinn. Her muted red hair pulled up in a severe bun, the look of emotionless ruthlessness heightened by her grey, pencil thin skirt, the entire facade of the Ice Queen was broken by the look of satisfaction on her face. The look made Olivia a bit uneasy; this wasn't going to turn out well and she knew it. She would definitely quit the job for Elliot, and she knew that he would for her, but Olivia didn't want it to come to that.

"Hello Detective Benson," said Quinn in a fake cheerful voice. "Shall we get started?"

Crossing her arms and folding her legs, a menacing scowl on her face, Olivia radiated contempt. "Why have this conversation. We both know you're going to split us up Lieutenant."

Quinn's smile grew wider. "That's what I'm trying to investigate detective. Now, are you sure we don't need your PBA delegate here?"

"Why would I need some union hack?

You already have it in for me Quinn."

"I have it in, as you say, for any officer who dares flaunt regulations and gets away with it." Olivia snorted, to which Quinn didn't react. She had her and Stabler dead to rights and she knew it. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, she was ready to begin. "Now, how long have you and Detective Stabler been seeing each other? Remember, any attempt to lie will be on the record."

Olivia sighed, for it was time to tell the truth. "Six weeks; we've been seeing each other since nearly dying in the World Trade Center." She felt bad for using 9/11, but it was time to deploy every asset in her arsenal.

"And since then, you've kept it a secret in order to avoid being caught."

"No; first of all, he has been on medical leave so there was no conflict, and secondly I did tell IAB and my immediate superior." She decided to keep Bush, Giuliani, and Pataki in reserve.

"Ah yes, your adoptive father and Detective Stabler's uncle by marriage. Quite impartial aren't they?" Her voice oozed sarcasm. "What if I were to tell you if I had a witness saying you were together far longer than that, and that you purposefully engaged in malicious deception to hide your glaring conflict of interest from your nonimmediate superiors?"

"Well then Lieutenant, you must either be suborning perjury or a complete idiot if you believe anyone who says that." She knew that Quinn was referring to Cassidy, but there was no proof to that effect. Quinn was too smart to actually suborn perjury, she was likely trying to get a rise off her.

A flicker of anger crossed over Quinn's face, causing Olivia to smile. The sound of a loud bang from the other room caused the anger to change into amusement. "Sounds like my subordinate is getting places with Detective Stabler, doesn't it."

'Hang in there El, please.' She hoped the stuff Munch said about telepathy was true, for if Elliot didn't calm down (the only people that could calm Elliot Stabler down were Olivia and the kids), this could get ugly.

"Now, since Detective Stabler is such a hothead with a known record of assaulting suspects…"

"Now hold on a minute there! Elliot has never assaulted a suspect. Those complaints were from convicted child rapists and half of them had slugged him first."

"Are you sure about that? I've gotten reports that said several had made advances toward you that earned the assaults." Olivia glanced down, knowing Quinn did her homework on this. There was nothing she wouldn't do to see them lose their jobs. "Now, with Detective Stabler's anger issues and his PTSD from the Gulf War, what's to say he won't take a lover's quarrel with you over the edge? After all, he did learn how to abuse the ones he loves from his father. You of all people should know that."

Watching Detective Benson scream bloody murder from the hallway, Dr. Harold Canseco shook his head in disapproval. This was a disgrace (the mention of Stabler's PTSD and their histories of abuse were a low blow) and even he knew it. The good doctor had only been here the last six weeks but he could already tell that the connection between Benson and Stabler was so strong it would actually be a benefit to keep them together, not a detriment.

Obviously being fed the same questions as his partner and girlfriend, Detective Stabler was living up to his reputation. That interrogation was filled with enough yelling and anger-filled rants to make a lesser man drop of a heart attack.

Canseco knew vindictive people like this, hell his father had been one. It had been his dream to abandon that life and do some good for the United States, which was what drove him to medical school and then the FBI. He only hoped his thoughts could save these two poor souls.

Receiving a note from a uniform, Canseco looked at it and chuckled, running his hand through his unkempt hair (no one pulled off the rumpled, absentminded professor stereotype better than him). Knocking on the interrogation room door, he entered. "Lieutenant."

"Do you mind Doctor? We are in the middle of an interrogation here," she seethed, angry in being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but there is someone who wants to see you in the bullpen."

Muttering obscenities, Quinn left an astonished Olivia and headed for the bullpen. Canseco winked at Olivia, having a feeling this was going to end soon.

"Alright!" Quinn hollered. The asshole who interrupted the interrogation would pay. "Who dares interfere with my duties…" Her anger gave way to utter horror at recognizing the man that stepped out of Cragen's office.

"Hello Lt. Quinn," said Rudy Giuliani, a sweet smile on his face. "May I ask what you are doing in this precinct, hmm?"

**AN: That was a cliffhanger, but a good cliffhanger. So Tucker and Cragen called the mayor; I told you that the conversation with Bush and Giuliani would pay off. When you earn an alliance with the man who toppled the Mob, you are pretty much invincible.**

**I thought the reenlistment would fit Elliot's character. It would help him get over his borderline PTSD and be a way for him to serve his country without the risk of leaving Olivia. I'll elaborate further in the next chapter.**

**By the way, the descriptions of the Marine Reserve is accurate.**

**So what's next for our two detectives? Will Giuliani save the day? Will Elliot take advantage of his clean bill of health? And what does our mystery man plan to do? Find out in the next update **

**A warning, the next chapter will be major M, Wink!**


	13. Chapter 12: Finally Whole

**A/N: ****Wonderful news, this is the chapter where El and Liv finally consummate their relationship! It's major M so I hope you guys enjoy **

**On another note, I've just thought up a new idea for a story based loosely on a Ken Follett spy novel I love. It'll be a while before it's published but it'll be called Countdown and it's an AU thriller/EO romance set during the Cold War. I'll send out little teasers as the updates come **

**Just as a guide, let me describe the state of NYC politics in the story: Mayor Giuliani is term limited, and his chosen successor Mike Bloomberg is running on the GOP line against a Democratic opponent. DA Jack McCoy of the Independence Party of NY is running for re-election but plans to run for state AG against Elliot Spitzer (yes, that Spitzer) on the Ind and GOP lines. Also, McCoy is married to former ADA and current US Attorney Abbie Carmichael. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything. Don't remind me **

**This chapter is for the Queens of EO smut: SummerRaeBenson in America and Woodster93 in Europe. You two rock. **

**Everyone please say a prayer for all the brave souls fighting the ISIS barbarians in Iraq. May the murderers burn in hell after they burn from out bombs.**

Chapter 12: Finally Whole

Normally with the steely resolve of ice, Lt. Jane "Ice Queen" Quinn was more like a gasping fish at this point. Never in her wildest imagination did she think Mayor Giuliani would show up. This was the guy who took on La Cosa Nostra; while personable, people underestimated him at their own peril.

"Let me repeat myself Lieutenant; why are you in this precinct? I'm sure there are more pressing cases to tend to at One Police Plaza." He was flanked by a who's who of city brass, DA McCoy, Chief Muldrew, and a very angry Chief of the FDNY (Elliot and Olivia were heroes for saving one of their own in the Twin Towers).

Quinn scanned the room for assistance. Tucker and Cragen were smirking, no help there (she was sure those two planned this). No assistance seemed to be forthcoming from the detectives either. Even Cassidy kept his head down, trying to melt into the floor. 'Cowardly prick,' thought Quinn. Only expedience and the fact his prick was actually very well endowed kept him in her good graces.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "I received word from an anonymous source that two SVU detectives were engaged in inappropriate sexual behavior completely against department regulations."

Giuliani nodded, the apparently warm smile on his face negated by the steely anger in his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of the allegations Detective Cassidy informed you of regarding Detectives Benson and Stabler. I have my sources too Quinn." All eyes trained on Cassidy, ranging from detached amusement in McCoy's, frustration in Cragen's, and white hot anger in the FDNY Chief's. As soon as the mayor continued however, the attention moved back to him. "I am asking you to cease this witch hunt immediately."

Quinn bristled. While the mayor had extreme power, he was leaving office in a few months and she still had pull from her days in the Dinkins Administration. She wasn't about to give up. "Sir, I'm afraid that is against the very code of conduct that Chief Muldrew here personally wrote. Partners cannot have romantic relationships with each other."

"If I recall Lt," said Muldrew. "It says they cannot have a relationship if it affects the work environment."

"Exactly," added Giuliani. "Captain Cragen, Sgt. Tucker; would a relationship between Benson and Stabler complicate their detective skills?"

"Not at all sir," responded Tucker, shooting quick triumphant glances at his irate superior. "Olivia assures me that she can keep it professional."

"I'm more than sure about this sir," added Cragen. "If anything, I'm convinced they'd work better together than separately."

Nodding, Giuliani turned to Dr. Canseco, who had so far gone unnoticed. "Doctor, you observed this farce of an interrogation. What can you conclude about Benson and Stabler?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well sir, from what I can gather from my limited experience and the testimonies of others, Benson and Stabler have a connection deeper than the normal bond between partners, even more so than married partners. They seem connected so strongly since they were put together that it would be almost impossible for them to work with anyone other than each other. Their shared experience in the Twin Towers only heightens that."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So basically surviving a building collapse makes them immune from the rules?"

"Those two are heroes damn it!" shouted the FDNY Chief. "One of my firemen is alive thanks to them. Don't you dare lecture me on 9/11 lady; you never had to watch as dozens of your command died and you couldn't do jack shit to stop it!"

"I'll handle this," said Giuliani evenly. Breathing heavily, the Chief withdrew to a water cooler and poured himself a drink. "Now Lt, I think there is a solution that will please everyone. How about we put Benson and Stabler on a month-long trial period. If a neutral arbiter determines their work has suffered then you can split them up."

Gritting her teeth, Quinn raised her voice as far as she safely could at the mayor. "Sir, I respectively disagree. Those two flaunted regulations and used their family members to cover up their activities. There is no other recommendation appropriate other than immediate dismissal."

This time the mayor got angry. "Let me clear the air Lt. Not only did the two inform me of their 'Activities,' they also informed Governor George Pataki and President George W Bush." Quinn's jaw dropped, as did those of everyone in the precinct who didn't already know. "Now, I am giving you a direct order to desist in this crusade against them or I swear to the Virgin Mary I will fire you Quinn. I'm retiring so there's not a damn thing your political allies can do to me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir," replied Quinn. Seething, she turned and stormed out of the bullpen, her toadies following her.

"Sgt. Tucker, you may inform the two detectives that the interrogation is over," said the mayor, now smiling again.

"Yes sir!" A spring in his step, no one had ever stood up to Lt. Quinn like that except for Olivia, Tucker headed into the interrogation room where Olivia was. "Olive?"

"Daddy?" asked Olivia from the chair. "What's going on?"

"Come on out. You've been cleared." With that, he headed to get Elliot. Soon, bot emerged from the rooms confused as ever.

"What just happened?" asked Olivia, feeling Elliot's hand silently intertwine with hers.

"You guys were cleared," answered Tucker. Elliot's jaw dropped. He was sure Quinn would drag this out as far as she could legally go, ending in at least a transfer for one of them. "Before you ask, you better come into the bullpen."

Stepping out, their eyes widened in realization seeing the mayoral delegation. 'Don and daddy must have set this up,' Liv told her boyfriend silently with her eyes.

'Those characters,' said Elliot back, an amused glint in his eye. "Mr. Mayor, thank you so…"

"No need to thank us Detective Stabler," replied Giuliani with a jovial laugh. "It was a pleasure to help two heroes like the lovely detective Benson and yourself. Besides, now I get to collect my winnings from the DA." He turned to McCoy, palm out. "Pay up Jack."

Grumbling, the DA took out four fifties from his pocket and gave it to the mayor. "While I'm happy for the both of you, now I'll have to endure both his gloating and that of my wife. She's now four hundred bucks richer, all out of my pocket." Olivia suppressed a giggle; she and Abbie McCoy were friends, and she couldn't wait to ask the US Attorney for the Southern District of New York about this.

After saying their thanks and goodbyes, the mayoral delegation left the bullpen, leaving the cops to their own devices. Looking at Cragen, Olivia asked the question that needed to be asked. "So what happens now?"

Cragen smiled at them. He had always viewed Elliot as a son to him, and over the last year he had grown closer to Olivia as well. She was becoming like a daughter to him like Emily was, and if, no when, she and Elliot got married she'd be his daughter officially as well. If anyone didn't have faith in true love looking at Elliot and Olivia would give it to them. "The Mayor is going to put you on a month-long trial period. If you two can show that you won't have any problems working together they'll let you stay together permanently."

Unable to contain her glee, Olivia pulled Elliot down and kissed him passionately, earning several whistles, claps, hoots, and a long awwe from Alex. Most of the NYPD had wanted those two to finally get together, and they were thrilled that it was happening. Pulling away, Olivia stared into Elliot's azure blue eyes, getting lost in them. "We're going to stay partners," she whispered, unbelievably happy. They didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"I know gorgeous," said Elliot staring into her mesmerizing brown orbs, his voice low and husky in the way that made her knees weak. "I love you."

She pecked his lips. "I love you too."

"Uggh."

A loud groan broke the moment. Both El and Liv's skin prickled, knowing exactly who it came from. The only person in the NYPD and DA's office besides Quinn who didn't want them together. "You got something to say Cassidy?" growled Elliot in his best "Don't fuck with me," tone.

Ignoring Elliot quite blatantly, he addressed Cragen. "Cap, Quinn was right. How is it fair for those two to fuck around, thumb their noses at the rules, and get away with it?"

His face red with anger, Elliot was about to lunge at Cassidy when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Liv looked him in the eye, silently pleading. 'It isn't worth it baby.' Taking a deep breath, Elliot nodded, earning a kiss on the back of his hand from his Olivia. She was the only person who could calm him down from one of his moods.

Showing an enormous amount of composure (Tucker was fuming as was the rest of the squad; no one liked Cassidy's asshole behavior), Cragen walked up to Cassidy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Detective Cassidy, I'll let this slide since you are a good cop, but if you ever do anything like this again without coming to me first," his voice was now like iron, "Then Elliot will be the least of your worries."

The precinct was in shock. They had seen Cragen stern or angry before, but his tome was putting the Ice Queen to shame. Knowing he was beat, Cassidy bleated, "Understood Cap."

"Good. I'm giving you the night off to reflect on what I told you, so we'll see you at six AM sharp." Defeated, Cassidy stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the bullpen. His exit was much more subdued than Quinn's, but he had less power after all.

For the second time tonight, Elliot and Olivia were stunned. "Wow, uh, thanks Cap," said Olivia.

Cragen shook his head self-depreciatingly. "It's my job to take care of my command. So get out of here, enjoy your night off."

Smiling, Olivia kissed Cragen on the cheek in approval. After hugging Tucker, she pulled on Elliot to leave. "Head to the car Liv," said Elliot, "I need to ask Don something."

Giving him the smile that made his heart melt, Olivia kissed him. "Don't be too long." With that, she headed to the elevator.

When the elevator doors safely closed, Elliot turned to Cragen. "Uncle Don, I was wondering if you could…"

"It's all taken care of Elliot. Emily set it up this morning. Go home and enjoy yourself."

Elliot beamed. "Thanks. Wish me luck guys," he called to his friends.

Munch, Fin, and Jeffries winked at him (Emily had told Alex, who told Munch, who naturally couldn't keep his big bazoo shut), while Alex approached him. "Good luck Elliot, but if you hurt her I'll castrate you."

"She'll do it, believe me," said Munch in his rare serious voice.

"I won't Alex, trust me." Elliot turned and hurried out of the bullpen to his waiting girlfriend.

"What was that about?" asked Tucker, taking a bit out of a bagel he had.

"Oh nothing Ed," smirked Cragen. "Elliot just has a romantic night planned for Olivia." Tucker almost choked on the bagel.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Dropping her purse as they entered their house, Olivia felt ten times fresher, able to spend a whole night with her man and her family. "Kids! Mommy's home!" It made her smile like an idiot to be able to say that.

The house was dark and quiet however, not one sign of life anywhere in it. Seeing Olivia start to panic, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're not home Liv, relax."

She deflated in his arms, though there was disappointment on her face. "But I was looking forward to seeing them. I haven't seen my babies in so long."

Hearing her refer to his kids, no their kids, as her babies made Elliot smile, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you so much. You are perfect."

Olivia blushed. "Elliot; why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true gorgeous." She blushed even more. "Anyway, Emily is out with friends and Don has the kids for the night, so we have the entire house to ourselves." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Smirking as well, Olivia eyed him. "So what do you have in mind detective?"

What he did then surprised her. Striding to the CD player in the living room, he pressed a button and a soft Frank Sinatra love song began to play. Elliot reached out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

'God, how could I have gotten so lucky?' Happily accepting his offer, she took his hand and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. Positioned eye to eye, they began swaying softly to the music. "Where is the real Elliot Stabler?" she teased softly, "And who is this hopeless romantic in his place?"

Elliot chuckled softly, staring into her beautiful eyes. "You bring out the best in me Liv. I would be a wreck without you in my life."

"Same here," whispered Olivia, resting her head on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat. "So tell me baby, what does this DI position in South Carolina entail?"

"Well Liv, I'll be training recruits for combat. I know it'll be hard to separate for so long…"

Olivia looked back into his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "So wait, you don't want me with you?"

Elliot looked confused. "You want to come with me? I thought you loved this job too much."

"Elliot," she scolded softly. "I love this job, but I love you and our kids more. If going to South Carolina is what I have to do to be with the man I love, then it is something I am willing to do." To anyone who hadn't seen Olivia in tha last year, they would have been completely shocked. She had always prided herself on being a strong, independent woman who didn't fall for such storybook stuff like that. Elliot was different however; she wanted to be there for him, for the rest of their lives and then eternity in the next. She had barely survived four days without him, and that had been with an untold number of phone calls.

He beamed at her, pure unadulterated joy radiating from him. "What did I do to deserve you Liv?"

Snuggling back in his chest, Olivia took in his unique, intoxicating scent from his t-shirt. "You were yourself El. There is no one I love more than the real Elliot Stabler."

"And there is no one I love more than the real Olivia Benson," he retorted, cupping the back of her neck and massaging lightly.

Not helping herself, Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek into Elliot's shirt. Feeling the wetness, Elliot looked at her in concern. Noticing his gaze without looking up, Olivia reassured him. "I'm fine Elliot, it's just so frustrating."

"What is Olivia? You can tell me gorgeous."

She hesitated before deciding there should be no secrets. "Here I have the most handsome and caring man whom I love with everything in me and thanks to fucking Al Qaeda I can't how you how much I love you." To her consternation, she felt him chuckle. "What's so God damn funny about that Stabler?"

"Nothing's funny Liv, it's just ironic. I just came back from the doctor today."

Knowing he didn't mean any hurt, Olivia relaxed in his embrace again. "Oh, that's right. How'd it go?"

"He said the ribs are doing well."

"That's great El…"

"And I am cleared for sexual activity."

Olivia suddenly stiffened in his arms. "What?"

"You heard me Liv, I can have sex now." She tilted her head up, and the sight was jarring. Her normally dark brown eyes were now almost black, her mouth slightly open, looking like a hungry predator. "Liv?"

Without warning, she had slammed him against the wall, not holding anything back. With a tiger-like growl, she kissed him forcefully, literally forcing her tongue into his mouth, not that he minded of course.

"Whoa, Liv," he gasped after she released his mouth, her lips trialing down to his jaw and neck which she began to nip and bite. "Damn. Where is this coming from?"

"Waited," nip, "So long," bite, "For you," suck, "Going," nip, "To rock," suck, "Your world."

Elliot groaned, blood rushing south when she forcefully shoved her hand into his pants and began stroking his member. He did not know where this frisky Olivia came from but he liked it. Her black eyes were filled with fire, her hair tousled, her mouth swollen. Summoning his lust and strength, he cupped her ass and hefted her up, Olivia's legs wrapping around his waist. "Time to take you to the bedroom tiger."

"Then do it already detective," she purred, biting his earlobe. Halfway lobotomized by her, Elliot captured her lips in a passionate kiss, soon drifting to the wide expanse of her neck as they ascended the stairs. He was going to make this a night to remember.

From the outside bushes across the backyard, the man set down the binoculars. Clad in a camouflaged ghillie suit making him nearly invisible in the foliage, he reasoned that this was one scene he did not want to witness. These were his fellow warriors after all, and didn't they deserve some dignity in their own lives?

Fresh from his supply operation earlier in the night, there was something much more important to do. Something that would require all his tactical infiltration skills. The objective now was to penetrate the Stabler home for future operations. He would just have to be patient. They couldn't stay in forever.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Practically stumbling into the bedroom, Elliot broke his contact with Olivia's neck. She whimpered in protest until he threw her on the bed, removing his shirt and his jeans. Her brain turning to mush, Olivia stared at him, seeing him like she had never done so before. He was gorgeous, taut muscles, firm build, strong jaw, the patchwork of scars adorning him like a battle honor; there was no one she had ever seen sexier than Elliot Stabler, a pool of wetness rushing to her core. Raising her arm, she beckoned him shyly. "Ready for me big boy?" she husked.

Elliot leapt on top of her, Olivia's yelp turning into a moan when he began sucking her pulse point once more. "Beautiful Liv, you are so beautiful."

"Love you El," she whispered, tilting her head to give him complete access. He started to nip as well as suck, though she could tell he was holding back. "Don't hold back baby. Make me yours. Show the world I belong to you."

Hearing her words, causing his dick to twitch through his boxers, Elliot lost all restraint and bit down hard on her pulse. Olivia screamed, the pain overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. The pleasure kept coming, intensifying as Elliot bit and licked his way up her neck to behind her ear; there would be so many hickeys after this but Olivia didn't care. "You are mine Liv. You are mine forever."

"Always yours El. I will always be yours." To accentuate this, she raised her hips against his member, smiling when she heard his groan.

Egged on by that, Elliot's hands descended and tugged at her shirt, pulling up and over her head and shoulders. Olivia followed by arching her back and removing her bra, quickly sliding off the straps. It was at that point Elliot Stabler went completely dumb. Staring at the woman that was his, a dryness overcame his mouth. "Liv, umm," he stammered. He had never seen her bare torso before, and holy shit! Her skin was a honey tan, soft and taut. Her figure was always something he has loved, but here, bare, it was intoxicating. It had to be a sin to be this beautiful. And those breasts! They weren't too big, nor too small, the nipples a dusky color contrasting with the lightened mounds. "You're so gorgeous."

Olivia felt another blush creep on her cheeks. Never had someone looked at her with such rapture. It made her feel loved, so very loved. A need for his hands on her swelled inside her. Reaching out, she brought both his hands and placed them on her breasts. Growling, he descended and kissed her, their tongues dueling for supremacy. She moaned into his mouth as he began to knead and tug at her breasts, each movement sending an electric shock through her. How could a man with only one other sexual partner in his life be so good at this?

His libido taking over his mind, Elliot kissed his way down her jaw and chest to her breasts. Licking a slow trail everywhere besides the buds, he smirked at how Olivia squirmed beneath him, her hands buried in his hair as she tried to guide him to the right place. "A problem Liv?"

"God damn it Stabler! If you don't… Ahhh!" She gasped as he took her right bud and sucked, his tongue flicking in and out as he kneaded the left one. "Don't stop," she commanded.

He smiled against her, switching mounds as he continued his ministrations. There was no way he could ever look at another woman after this; Olivia was just so intoxicating, like heroin. Once you had the first fix there was no going back. Releasing the nipple with a pop, he proceeded downward, peppering her stomach with kisses. Curling his fingers underneath her slacks, he undid the button and began tugging.

Feeling his struggle, Olivia arched her hips up and helped him, pulling her pants off along with her panties. She wanted him so bad; once they became fully intimate there was no going back, and she was looking forward to destroying the last barrier between them. Olivia had spent years erecting them, and now she was about to remove them completely for a man. God it felt wonderful.

Finally getting the troublesome pants off her, Elliot went dumb for the second time tonight. There she was, his Liv, completely naked on the bed, eyes staring at him, lower lip between her teeth, bob-cut hair spread over the pillow, legs rubbing together shyly. Seeing his lust, she smiled at him and opened her legs wide, revealing herself to him. Letting out a snarl that should rightfully belong in the Central Park Zoo, Elliot charged forward, not wasting any time. There would be time to tease, now wasn't it.

"Ellll!" screamed Olivia as he licked a trail up her slit. She had felt him rub and finger down there but this wasn't the same, it was so much better.

"You taste so good Liv. So delicious." He continued his licks, his fingers pressing on her clit and rubbing. The sounds that emanated from her were music to his ears.

Feeling her fist orgasm coming, Olivia reached down and grabbed his hair, holding him in place while she grinded down on his face. "El! I'm so close baby."

"Then come Liv, come for me." He flicked her clit and made one last lick.

That was her undoing. She screamed her release, arching her back and riding his face.

Licking and rubbing to prolong the climax, Elliot lapped up all she gave him, moaning at the taste of her. "That's the best sound in the world gorgeous. You coming because of me."

Panting, Olivia brought her hand to her head to compose herself. "Only you El. That sound is only for you."

Grinning cockily, Elliot removed his boxers and climbed back on top of her. They kissed languidly, soaking up each other. Olivia tasted herself on him, making her nibble on his lower lip and grind on his now free member.

A deep, feral, grunt escaping his throat, Elliot flipped them over, him on his back and her on top of him. Olivia looked at him quizzically. "I want to see you Liv, all of you. I want to see you as we become one."

She couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes. Even in the heat of lust this man could be so considerate and caring. It was a far cry from his cocky exterior and she loved it. Leaning down to kiss his battle scars gently, putting love in every one, she whispered the only thing she knew what to say. "I love you El. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Liv, fuck!" He cried out as she grasped his cock and impaled herself on him. She was so tight, tighter than a virgin. He almost came right then and there.

Olivia gasped at his size inside her. He had to be the biggest she'd ever seen. The entrance was slightly painful, but she adjusted quickly, slowly moving up and down.

The sight of her gave the Wonders of the World a run for their money. If he died now, Elliot figured, he'd be content. "God Liv, you feel so good, so tight." He reached up and cupped her breasts, kneading as she rode him.

"El, Jesus," she moaned, his member hitting deep inside her, gliding over spots she didn't know existed. The pain was completely gone now, replaced with a building wall of pleasure more intense tha with any of her previous lovers. Sure they had satisfied her physically, but this was _Elliot_. It was more than just sex with him. It was, and would always will be, making love. They not only had the physical spark but were also connected emotionally, their souls intertwined as one. They were soul mates, and that was what made this more than just a simple act of animalistic pleasure. Looking into his blue orbs, now navy with pure lust and love, she knew he felt the same. They could both tell.

Seeing the deep love in her eyes, Elliot let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips, tugging her to go faster. "Faster Liv, please, faster."

Liv picked up the pace, screaming and biting her lip every time his dick hit her G-spot. Shifting his hips, Elliot angled himself in a new way that increased her pleasure. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, her mind turning into jello. "Say it El, you're mine. Mine forever."

"I am yours Olivia, you are mine and I am yours." Feeling her walls begin to clamp down on him, Elliot gripped her hips tighter; there would be a bruise tomorrow but he didn't think Olivia would mind. "Liv, I'm going to, FUUUUCK!" Seeing stars, he literally exploded inside her, coming harder than he had ever before.

The feel of his fluid hit her walls was it for her. Olivia shrieked, her walls clenching and contracting as her second orgasm washed over her. Not only that, but Elliot was still thrusting, trying to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible even after getting his own release. No lover she ever had was ever that selfless, it only added to her orgasm.

After what seemed like hours, a now spent Elliot felt the love of his life collapse on top of him, her body shaking and her rapid breaths hot on his pecks. Leaning forward to kiss her hair gently, he began to trace her spine soothingly. "You ok Liv?"

"Wow," was her response. "Christ Stabler. You have ruined me for other men."

He grinned the cocky Stabler grin. "Well that was the plan."

Swatting him on the chest, unable to control the giggle that came out of her mouth. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

"Oh, so the only reason you keep me around is cause I'm a stud?"

"Got a problem with it Detective Stabler?"

"Not at all Detective Benson, but I know that's not all."

Even as a joke, she couldn't lie to him. "You're right El. You are my one and only. We share a soul. You get me more than anyone ever has and that's why I love you to death."

"And I thought I was the romantic one," Elliot teased, his heart melting at her words. "It's the same for me Liv. I did love Kathy but you are my soul mate, the one God intended me to be with."

In lieu of a response, she kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. Without warning, he flipped her over and started kissing and tickling her. "El!" she squealed. "Stop."

"Why? It's so much fun. The all-powerful Badass Benson writhing under me." It continued for about a minute before the mood shifted again. He bent down and took her lips once more.

Olivia felt him harden above her. "Ready for another round Stabler?" she asked, breaking the kiss.

"You bet Benson." She moaned when he entered her again. They had finally consummated their relationship, and there was no way she was going back.

**A/N: I need to wash my fingers with soap for typing this, LOL! That's my first real foray into EO smut, and I hope all of you enjoyed **

**For those of you who wanted Cassidy beaten into a bloody pulp, trust me. There is a method to all of this. I'm not just thinking for this story but for the planned sequel as well. **

**Next up, a fluffy/smutty chapter right before the drama begins. No, the villain won't strike yet, that's still a bit away.**


	14. Chapter 13: A Fool in Love, With You

**A/N: ****Last time, Elliot and Olivia finally consummated their relationship, and it was epic. Those two were meant to be together, and everyone knew it except NBC, grrrr.**

**In this chapter, you are about to be introduced to a new concept: **

**Congressman Brand Fluff – the rhetorical device of writing fluffy scenes that make the reader want to go "Awwwwe," but they cannot because of major suspense placed intermittently throughout the chapter.**

**Enjoy [grins evilly].**

**PS: I revised the political situation in the previous chapter's AN.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, NBC. Yes, give them to me! No? Damn, I thought that would work.**

**This chapter is for SVULover13. If you like good EO, check out her fic When Love Comes Knocking.**

Chapter 13: A Fool in Love, With You

Her eyes fluttering open lazily, the first thing Olivia noticed waking up was the presence of a large, masculine hand holding her protectively around her waist. Her mind momentarily went into panic mode before she realized who it was, the panic replaced by a warm, content love. Sighing happily, she took pleasure in the position she was in, lying one her side while Elliot kept her snugly pressed against him. It was wonderful being in this position while not in a dream.

Seeing the bright green numbers of the digital alarm clock, Olivia knew that they would have to get up soon. Hearing Elliot's soft breathing behind her, she felt it would be cruel to wake him up. Slowly lifting his hand, despite loving his embrace Olivia slipped out of the bed fully nude. Striding to the bathroom, she winced from the soreness between her legs. A wide grin broke out at recollecting the events of last night and the early morning. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Olivia only hoped that it would always be this way with them.

Reaching the door, Olivia looked back; her heart fluttered seeing the love of her life sleeping peacefully. The sheer muscled power that was Elliot Stabler was as imposing as ever, but his face seemed to take an innocent, serene quality in his sleep, a quality she found adorable and sexy. 'How could one man do this to me?' she thought. Truly happy for the first time in her life, she entered the bathroom, eager to get under the warm spray of the shower.

Elliot woke a little bit later. Without opening his eyes, he inhaled the air around the bed, still infused with Olivia's intoxicating scent. There were no words that could describe how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. Expecting her to be curled up in front of him, Elliot did a double take at finding an empty bed. Sitting bolt upright, he was about to call her name when he heard a soft humming drift out of the bathroom. He smiled, knowing he had found his Liv. Leaning over the edge, he could just make her out through the tinted glass doors of the shower, growing hard just thinking of how the water ran down her delicious curves. Slipping out of bed, he crept silently toward her, eager to wrap his arms around her once more.

Rinsing the soapy foam off her body, Olivia was about to turn off the spray when she heard the door open and felt a pair of large arms encircle her waist. "Morning," she heard Elliot say as he placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmmm, now who could that be?" she teased, loving the feel of his strong hands on her skin.

"Someone who loves you," he answered back.

"Hmmm?" She loved ticking him off, and knew just how to push his buttons. "Is it Cassidy?" Olivia smirked at his growl; it turned into a gasp when she felt him bite her neck softly. "Or is it the, handsome, caring, and wonderful Detective Stabler that I happen to love?"

"I'll take answer choice B gorgeous." He kissed up to the sensitive spot right behind her ear, getting harder at the sound of the moan that emanated deep within her throat.

Olivia was growing wetter by the second. "El, were the four rounds last night not enough for you?" In lieu of answering, he trailed his hand to her clit and started circling. "Ahh," she bit her lip. "Me neither."

Elliot felt her push back against him, her hips bucking at his movement. It stroked his ego knowing that it was his touch that made Badass Benson turn into a quivering mass of jelly, though in all fairness she did the same to him. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Breaking contact with her neck, he lightly bit her ear. "Do you want it Liv?"

Instead of answering back she tilted her head, her hair sexily wet and clinging to her scalp, and kissed him full on the lips. Taking that as an affirmative, he plunged two finger inside her, catching her moan in his mouth. Their tongues fighting for control, the kiss continued as Elliot kept pumping quickly in and out, bringing her to the edge quickly. Olivia screamed as she came, clenching down on his fingers as she rode his hand to lengthen her climax.

Without stopping, Elliot raised one of her legs and plunged his hardness into her, earning a gasp form Olivia. Unlike last night, he was dominant and she couldn't help how turned on she was. "El, El, El," she murmured as he trusted inside.

"God Liv, you feel so good." He licked her back and slammed into her, earning a whimper. He slowed down, instantly concerned. "Are you ok Liv?"

"No," she grunted, a wave of guilt crashing down on him. "Harder!" she clarified through gritted teeth; relieved, he gladly complied with the order, cupping her breasts. It wasn't long before they climaxed together.

Toweling off after their shower, Olivia inspected herself in the mirror. Her whole neck and shoulder were covered in red hickeys, clearly displaying Elliot's fondness for that particular part of her anatomy. Looking behind her in the mirror, she could see Elliot was grinning. "You really are smug about this aren't you?"

"Uh?" he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Olivia shook her head. "You really are a sex addict."

"Only with you gorgeous, and you weren't necessarily demure last night either. Who was it who slammed me against the wall?"

Blushing, Olivia couldn't counter his argument. "What can I say baby? I guess the addiction's mutual." She began to leave the room.

"Damn right it is," he chuckled, swatting her on the ass. Wheeling around, Olivia gave him her best Badass Benson glare. "Oh detective," he faked fear. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Wouldn't you love that," she said, laughing at his buffoonery.

"I would, most definitely."

"Oh go get dressed Stabler," she chuckled, pulling up a fresh pair of panties and selecting trim jeans a light blue turtleneck that matched Elliot's eyes, laying out a navy button-down and another pair of jeans for Elliot. "Hey El, I'm going to call my parents, see if they can meet all of us at the park after lunch."

"Oh joy," Olivia heard Elliot whine sarcastically, making her giggle.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Don Cragen lived in a medium-sized brownstone townhouse in Greenport Brooklyn, a near-direct shot for them on the 495 from Little Neck. "Doesn't he get lonely with your aunt's death?" Olivia asked. Since Don was now the closest thing she'd ever call a father-in-law (not that she would have rather had Elliot's asshole father in their lives), and she felt it imperative to get to know him better.

"He's rarely there anymore, and when he is he usually has me, Em, or the kids. We all used to go there back in the day when my dad was in an especially foul mood; he always welcomed us with open arms."

"I'm glad you had him in your life El," Olivia replied.

Elliot nodded, his eyes glassing over. "He was more of a father to me than my real one was, damn his soul." Despite all the progress he'd made, the pain would never fully go away. Olivia knew that from her own experiences, and vowed to be there for him at every step of the way.

The car turning silent as they reached Cragen's street, a soft melody arose out of the radio.

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_

_Please be mine,_

Shifting the car into an empty space about a hundred feet from the house, Elliot took Olivia's soft hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_My darling dear,_

_Love you all the time,_

Their eyes met, their hearts melting at the love it the other's eyes.

_I'm just a fool,_

_A fool in love, with you._

Leaning down, Elliot kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." Just the feeling of her made everything good again, made all his problems disappear.

Olivia couldn't help the comforting warmth that spread through her. Cupping his cheek, she beamed at him. "I love you too."

Exiting the car, the two walked hand in hand toward Cragen's house, talking and laughing. "So El, my mom said she and daddy would meet us after church and lunch in the park." At the silence, she coked an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on El. If you don't know daddy likes you after yesterday in the precinct then I give up."

Groaning at the wrong turn this conversation was taking, Elliot figured she wasn't going to stop unless he answered. "I don't think he hates me, but every time we see him he gives me that look."

Olivia was confused. "What look?"

"Your look, the glare. It freaks me out."

She laughed. "Hey, wasn't it you who said my glare turns you on most of the time?"

"Well when you do it it's sexy," he retorted. "When he gives me the glare it's disconcerting."

"You are impossible Elliot Stabler," she admitted, shaking her head.

"You love me anyway," he teased.

Reaching the door, she smiled at him, her beautiful brown eyes gazing adoringly at him. "Always."

As if magically knowing they were here, Cragen opened to door and grinned at the visible affection. "Hello Elliot, Olivia."

"Hey Don," Elliot responded. "The kids here?"

"Yep. Lizzie, Dickie. Look who's here."

The sound of their little feet echoing through the entryway, the twins ran out of the living room. "Daddy, mommy!" they cried, running into Liv and El's open arms.

"Hey Pumpkin!" said Elliot, heaving Lizzie up with ease. "Did you miss mommy and daddy?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically, earning a kiss on the nose from her daddy.

To his right, Olivia was hugging Dickie as if he'd disappear if she let him go. "Hi little one. How's mommy's little man today?" Over the past few weeks, it became apparent that little Dickie was quite the mama's boy as much as Lizzie was a daddy's girl, a development that Olivia was only glad to accept. She loved all Elliot's kids, and it warmed her heart that they loved her back just as much.

"Mwiss mommy," murmured Dickie, snuggling into her neck.

Olivia glanced at Elliot with a sidelong look. "He's definitely your son El," she quipped at Dickie's fondness for her neck, causing Elliot to grin. "Aren't you little man, aren't you," she cooed, lifting him up and blowing a raspberry on his belly."

Dickie was giggling. "No mommy no."

"Looks like fun," Elliot observed, proceeding to do the same to Lizzie. Soon both of the twins were laughing and giggling unabashedly.

"Alright, alright," said Emily, entering the foyer from the kitchen. "Stop before they pee themselves." Reluctantly, Olivia complied and set her son down, only to have little Lizzie run over to her and wrap her little arms around her legs. "Wuv mommy."

A bit of her heart melted at having this little angel be in all but name hers. "Love you too baby girl," she replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Ok you two," Cragen said. "Let's get you upstairs to help your sisters get ready."

He and Elliot ushered the twins upstairs while Emily pulled Olivia into the kitchen. "Ok spill," Emily demanded, sounding a lot like her brother at that moment.

Olivia played dumb. "I don't know what you mean." The ever-so slight blush on her cheeks belied that.

"Don't give me that. You guys did it didn't you?" Olivia's blush grew redder, causing Emily to squeal. "Ellie finally made a move, I'm so excited!" She pulled Olivia into a hug.

Giggling, Olivia pulled away. "Yes he did. Thanks for giving us the house for the night Em."

She waved her hand. "It was the least I could do. Donny wanted the kids for the night and I bunked with one of my law school roommates. Anything for my girlfriend."

"Oh my God Em, he was amazing," Olivia gushed. She usually wasn't one for girl talk, but now was an exception."

"Ok, ok," Emily cautioned. "Please stop. He's my brother."

"I guess I am," Elliot announced, striding into the room. "Morning sis," he said, pecking Emily on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous." Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, Olivia smiling and resting her head on his chest. "So what are you guys talking about that concerns me?"

She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I was just telling your sister about how much of a wonderful lover you were last night."

"Oh God, TMI," complained Emily.

Elliot caught on quickly and the corner of his mouth curved upward. "Well you were pretty frisky as well."

"I don't want to hear this!"

"How could I not be?" Olivia purred in a seductive voice. "You have a magic tongue…"

"LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening!" Emily rushed out of the kitchen, her hands clamped on her ears.

It took several minutes for Liv and El to stop laughing. "You are a very naughty girl Olivia Benson."

"This surprises you Elliot Stabler?"

"I guess not," Elliot conceded. "Anyway, Maureen was asking if one of these days you could take her shopping for some 'good clothes.' I offered to go but she said that I have terrible taste."

"Oh come on El, if it was up to you Maureen would be in a nun's dress until she's thirty."

"What's so bad about that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And what would you say if I wore one of those things?"

"As long as it's not in the bedroom, I have no problem with that," Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Being a typical Sunday morning, most of the families in the Little Neck neighborhood in northeast Queens were either in church, out to brunch, or sleeping in. If there was a better time to accomplish his task, the man did not see one coming soon.

A ghillie suit was one of the most important tools in an infiltrator's arsenal. Covered in artificial leaves and twigs, unless one was inspecting closely a person lying on bare, leaf-strewn ground couldn't and usually wouldn't identify said infiltrator. Trained to endure for days at a time in complete stillness whilst conducting surveillance, the man was confident that none of the middle-class Yanks that populated the neighborhood had spotted him. Taking one last sweep to make sure the coast was clear, he bolted for the back door of the Stabler residence.

With professional speed honed in nearly two decades of experience, the man pulled an assortment of tools out of his pack. Having observed and studied the details of the Stabler's security system, he quickly disabled the system in a way that wouldn't notify the security company. In his experience no system was foolproof, and anyone with the right training could breach it. Picking the lock, he entered the home without none of the neighbors being any wiser.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok everyone!" called out Elliot, carrying two massive trays of food from the pick-up window of the burger joint in Midtown. "For the lovely Miss Stabler, one cheeseburger with extra onions," he handed it to Emily. "For little miss know it all," he tipped Maureen a wink, "One bacon cheeseburger. For my little princess, a junior hamburger. For my distinguished captain a heart-smart grilled-cheese sandwich. For these little rugrats here a platter of chicken nuggets. For the illustrious epitome of masculinity you see before you," he wiggled his eyes at Olivia who smiled. Emily pretended to gag while Cragen chuckled. "One bacon double cheeseburger. And for the love of my life," he wrinkled his nose, "One bacon double cheeseburger with jalapenos, serrano chilies, and habanero sauce."

He set the infernal concoction on the tale which Olivia began to devour with gusto. "Mmmmm, so good," she moaned, not at all fazed by what had to be an atomic bomb going off on her tongue. "Could someone pass the Tabasco please?" The entire table stared at her. "What?"

"Jesus mom," said Maureen, slack jawed. "You should be running for the water trough like Doc Brown in the third Back to the Future right now."

Elliot was shaking his head. "No matter how many times I've seen your mother do that it never ceases to shock me."

"What?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I like a little spice in my food."

Cragen couldn't help but chuckle. "In my experience Maur, Olivia always has an attraction to danger."

Maureen still wasn't convinced of her mom's sanity at the moment. "There's a difference between spice on food and chemical warfare mom. Why don't you just put napalm on the burger?"

"Maybe next time," Olivia quipped, dousing the burger with tabasco and taking another huge bite. She figured Elliot was a lot like Chinese food. Sampling him last night gave her quite the appetite. Feeling a bit frisky, she set her hand on his jeans covered thigh, creeping upward. She could tell Elliot trying to keep his cool but getting close to failure. 'Oh what I can do to this man,' she thought.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Her teasing was cut short by Kathleen. "Dickie's throwing food at me!"

"Dickie, don't throw food at your sister," scolded Elliot, still a bit frazzled from Olivia's teasing. 'I'll get you back for that Liv.'

Looking as innocent as possible, Dickie promptly chucked a half-eaten nugget at his older sister, who was not at all amused. "Mommy!"

"I'll handle this El." Setting down her H-Bomb of a burger, Olivia walked around the table and approached Dickie. "You shouldn't throw things at your sister little man."

"Ka Ka fwun," said Dickie, his smile reminding her of Elliot when he goofed off.

"Well then, I guess someone must get his punishment." She began tickling his sides, earning gales of laughter. The moment passed when she smelled something foul. "Oh God, looks like your sister made a stinky." Grabbing Lizzie, she lifted her up. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Oopsie," she mumbled, a contented, open-mouthed smile on her face.

"I can't stay mad at you. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder, she carried Lizzie to the ladies room to change.

Eating his burger, Elliot couldn't help but feel completely content with his life. Olivia was such an amazing mother, and he could already see the change in his kids. Maureen wasn't as melancholy anymore, Katie was less hyper, and the twins were more outgoing now that Olivia was in their lives. All that was left was for Elliot to give her a ring and a child of her own, and he felt the time would soon come.

Cragen watched the man he considered his son in the midst of a happy thought and felt happy as well. He knew that Elliot was putting the hardship and sadness of his life behind him, and he had only Olivia to thank.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The man was working at a brisk pace. No one would know when Benson and Stabler would return home, and stealth would be thrown out the window if he left when every Tom, Dick, and Harry returned from their midday activities and found him sneaking out of the house. Luckily, he was the best there was in this sort of craft and the phrase quick and clean seemed to be invented to describe him.

Firstly, once the blinders were drawn, every room in the house was photographed in detail, using tracing paper to draw a rough layout of the floor plan for later reference. Secondly, taps were placed in their phones and motion sensors were surreptitiously placed in key avenues of movement in the house. The gear was Russian in manufacture, and while not as state-of-the-art as ones from the US or Japan, they were cheap and easy to buy without being traced. Many a lad in his line of work was caught by the simplest of errors, and he wasn't about to lose the fight based on a mistake only a dumb wanker could make.

Once the rewiring of the house was complete, he got to work on the security system. Grabbing a spare house key, he made a mold and returned it to its rightful place. Using his knowledge of the security apparatus he added an override mechanism. From now on, if he so desired he could switch off the system from the outside; all that was left was placing the signal receiver where it could acquire his signal but be unseen.

Removing any trace that he was in the house, he crept outside, locked the door, and buried the receiver and it's wiring beneath a leafy bush to the left of the door, leaving the antenna hidden by a thick branch. Satisfied it was well concealed, he clicked the security system back on and scurried to his hiding spot to wait for darkness. Reaching the small clump of trees, he smiled when the silence indicated that no one spotted him. 'Odin is surely smiling down on me.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Over here! Pass it here!" With a well-aimed spiral, Emily tossed the football to her brother. The family had met up with Ed and Laura Tucker in Central Park and were having a field day playing touch football.

Eyes fixed in on her prey, Olivia charged forward toward Elliot, slamming into him just as he caught the ball. His back hit the ground with a thud, Olivia on top of him. "Ha," she said, a triumphant look on her face.

"You cheated."

"How could I have possible cheated El?"

"Um…" he stammered.

"And the call you a detective," Olivia giggled, thinking he looked adorable. Leaning down, she kissed him, immediately deepening it once she felt him encircle her and squeeze her ass playfully. "Mmmmm…"

"Ahem!" Elliot and Olivia looked up to see a smirking Emily, her hands clasped over the twin's eyes, and Maureen, her hand clasped over Kathleen's eyes. "None of that here you two," said Emily, "We don't want the kids scarred for life."

"She's right Olivia," scolded Laura Tucker, running up to them. "Mind your manners." Her words were contrasted by the joyful smile on her lips, giving her secret approval.

"Got it mom," answered Olivia, not letting being caught in the act ruin her good mood.

"Liv, there's the look," whispered El. He was referring to Tucker who was standing next to his wife, glaring at Elliot intently.

Giggling at his observation, Olivia pushed herself off him and bounced up. "Ok kids, I think that's enough football. Who wants ice cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!" they chorused.

"Em, Cap?"

"Sure," chirped Emily.

"You can call me Don Olivia, and yes I would love some."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Lead the way dear," said Laura.

Tucker however had other plans. "I'm fine Olive. I need to speak to Stabler alone if you wouldn't mind."

Elliot had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same one whenever IAB came striding into the bullpen. Sensing the feeing, Olivia squeezed his hand. "I love you baby," she whispered.

Olivia always calmed him down. "Love you too gorgeous," he whispered back. "Alright Tucker, let's get this over with."

The girls and Cragen leading the kids to the ice cream stand about a hundred feet off, Tucker directed Elliot to a bench under the shade of a tall oak tree. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Tucker spoke up. "You have four wonderful children Stabler."

The ice hadn't broken, but with that comment it had thinned considerably. "Yes they are aren't they," Elliot replied, watching as Olivia and her mother handed them their cones.

"She really loves those kids you know," Tucker continued. "Always talks about them whenever Laura and I see her. I understand they call her mom now."

"They do. It's really made a difference to have a mother in their life, as it has for Olivia to be their mother."

"That is true, I've never seen her happier than this moment." Tucker's statement was underscored as a laughing Olivia began wiping chocolate ice cream off the twins' faces. "No one, not even Laura nor I have been able to get her away from the pain of her childhood. Thank you for that Stabler."

"She helps me too Tucker," answered Elliot honestly. "Don must have told you a bit about my hardships but they'd be eating me alive if it weren't for her. I owe her everything, my life, my love, my very soul."

Tucker was mildly surprised by Elliot's candor. This was a far cry from the hotheaded Elliot Stabler that beat up suspects and went on yelling binges during cases. This was the Stabler his daughter saw and never ceased to talk about. "May I be blunt Stabler?"

Elliot cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I'll like where this is going, but go ahead," he said evenly.

"When we first met Stabler, I didn't like you, not one bit." Elliot was about to open his mouth with an angry comeback but Tucker held up his hand. "Let me finish. I didn't like your attitude. Yes, you are a son of a bitch sometimes, just like I can be. I don't fault you for that, but what I didn't like was the possibility that you might hurt Olivia with your temper, which is why I kept a close watch over you in the last fifteen months."

"I would never hurt Liv…"

"Please let me finish Stabler. I love my daughter with all my heart, even if she's not of my own flesh. She's the only thing that matters to me, her and her mother. As a father you can understand that." Elliot nodded, knowing that was exactly how he felt about his own kids. "I only want what's best for her."

"As do I Tucker. I love her with all my heart as well."

"I know." Elliot was completely surprised by that statement. "Much as you piss me off sometimes Stabler, you make Olivia happy. That makes you alright in my book. I'll still be watching you like a hawk both on the job and off it, and if you hurt my Olive I'll make you wish you were never born, but your relationship has my blessing."

This had certainly gone better than Elliot had imagined. "Wow, uh, thanks Tucker. I'm sure Olivia will be overjoyed to hear about this."

"Don't think you have a free pass out of this Elliot," said Tucker with a smirk, using Elliot's Christian name of the first time instead of Stabler.

"Oh, I have no allusions about that," smirked Elliot back. "You'll probably be seeing me more than you think Ed." The two shared a knowing laugh.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Goodnight my sweet princess," said Olivia softly, kissing her daughter in the cheek.

"Goodnight mommy," Kathleen whispered back, snuggled under the covers. "I had fun today with you."

"Me too Katie," she replied, tucking her in.

"Your mommy and daddy are nice."

"Well how could they not be to such a lovely lady like yourself?"

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweetheart." Kissing her daughter once more, Olivia closed the bedroom door and crept to Maureen's room. "May I come in?" she knocked.

"Of course mom." Olivia opened the door to see Maureen sitting at her desk. "Don't worry mom, I'm going to sleep soon; I just need to finish my geometry homework."

"That's my girl," Olivia commented, hugging her tightly. Her eyes drifted to a picture on the table, one of Maureen and Kathy enjoying a girl's day out. It disconcerted her. 'Am I taking the kids away from their real mother?'

Maureen felt her mother stiffen and looked up concerned. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Wanting to get out of there, Olivia let go. "I'm fine Maur, goodnight." She attempted to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist firmly.

"I know you mom, you're not fine." 'Just like her father,' thought Olivia, inwardly chuckling. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Maur," Olivia tried to deflect, not wanting to burden anyone with her emotions. It had taken years to open up to her parents, and though she bared it all with Elliot on the first day they hadn't become comfortable talking with each other until months into their partnership. Her eldest daughter gave her the stubborn Stabler glare however, so much like Elliot's it made her want to laugh. "I don't want to replace your mother," she blurted out, deciding it was best to let it out.

This was not at all what Maureen expected. "What makes you think that mom?"

"I don't know, it's just… I love all you kids so much. But you guys have transitioned to me so quickly, I can't help but feel guilty."

"Oh mom," Maureen gave her a hug. "That's not what you're doing at all. I miss my mother, of course I do. But she wouldn't have wanted us to spend our lives mourning over her. You aren't replacing her in our hearts, we just have to make more room for you."

A lone tear descended down Olivia's cheek as she hugged Maureen back. "You know, you are too smart for your own good Maur."

"And proud of it," she responded cockily, once again uncannily like her dad.

Kissing her forehead, Olivia headed for the door feeling a lot better. "Goodnight Maur, and don't stay up too late."

"I won't, love you mom."

"Love you too."

Proceeding down the upstairs hallway, unaware that distant eyes were now tracking her every move, Olivia stepped into the twins' room. She was about to announce her arrival but she stopped herself. Lizzie and Dickie were fast asleep, pooped out from their long day in the park. A loving smile on her face, Olivia approached them quietly. "Hello my sweet babies, I just want you to know that mommy loves you so much. You two, your sisters, and daddy mean everything to me, and I thank God every day that He blessed me with all of you." Leaning down, she kissed each of them softly on the forehead. "Sleep well my babies. I love you."

Turning around, Olivia found Elliot leaning against the doorframe beaming at her. Silently exiting so as not to wake the twins, she closed the door and flung herself into Elliot's embrace. "Thank you gorgeous," he whispered.

"For what El?"

"For loving me, loving my kids."

"I always will El. You and our kids mean everything to me." She pulled him down into a sweet kiss, which rapidly became heated. "Shall we resume this morning's activities Stabler?" she asked seductively.

"Sounds like a plan Benson," replied Elliot with his characteristic smug grin. The two nearly tripped over themselves getting to the bedroom.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

Groaning, Olivia opened her eyes to see her cell phone buzzing on the countertop. '3:48? Damn it!' Detangling her arms from Elliot's firm grasp, she reached over to pick it up. "Benson… What is it Cap? Are you sure? Fine, we'll be there." Shaking the last bit of early morning grogginess out of her system, Olivia shook Elliot. "Baby get up." He didn't budge. "El! Wake up!" She shoved him harder, yet he remained stubbornly asleep. Deciding on what would do the trick, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, Elliot almost instantaneously responding.

Once they were both dying for air, the kiss broke apart. "What a way to wake up," Elliot said, panting but happy.

"Don called; body dump in Alphabet City."

Elliot groaned, clearly unhappy. "Can't Munch do it?"

"Apparently not, now get up lazy bones." Working on autopilot, the two dressed quickly. Olivia gave him the once over. "Well look out criminals," she said in a fake announcer's voice. "Benson and Stabler are coming."

"Don't you mean Stabler and Benson?" Elliot asked with a grin.

Olivia glared at him. "Do you ever want to have sex again Stabler?" Elliot dropped his gaze to the floor, shuffling his feet. "That's what I figured."

**A/N: And there you have Congressman Brand Fluff. If you don't know whether to sigh happily or chuck a chair at the computer, then I've done my job, LOL!**

**I do not own Earth Angel by the Penguins, which is the song from Back to the Future (love that movie).**

**A note on the romance, since I'm a guy and a writer of war stories, I'm not an expert in writing romance. I've decided to write it on how I hope my relationship with my future marriage will be (not lucky enough to have a girl yet, but I'm hoping, finger's crossed).**

**Next up, a big case rocks the 1-6.**

**God Bless**


	15. Chapter 14: Rape

**UPDATED: I ADDED A FEW THINGS TO THE VILLAIN'S SECTION.**

**As promised, we are going to get into a difficult case, though it will have nothing to do with the villain. He won't be striking till chapter 19 (since you guys are awesome, I don't feel bad telling you this).**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, though I wish the characters were also mine.**

**This chapter is for Jessie 33. My prayers are with you **

Chapter 14: Rape

"Ready Liv?" Elliot asked, pulling in their department-issue sedan into the Alphabet City parking lot filled with the red and black flashes of police sirens.

Olivia gave him a cross look, furrowing her brows. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that El?"

"Let me see. Is the answer: of course you handsome, sexy detective."

She laughed at his cheeky grin. "You are a fool Elliot Stabler." Before he could respond, she leaned over the divider and gave him a kiss on the lips. "But you're my fool and I love you."

His smile grew wider. "I love you too gorgeous." Kissing each other once more, they each stepped out of the car and headed toward the center of the action. Upon reaching each other once again, Olivia pulled Elliot's hand into hers, so happy that they could display their affection openly. By the light squeeze he gave, Elliot was thinking along the same lines.

Stepping under the crime scene tape in the vacant lot, Elliot and Olivia noticed the coroners lugging a sheet-covered litter toward the ME's van. "Looks like you finished quickly Mel," Olivia observed on seeing the medical examiner finishing up at the crime scene.

Warner lifted her head as the two detectives approached hand-in-hand. "Well good morning lovebirds," she greeted with a smile.

"First of all Melinda," groaned Olivia, "3 AM does not count as Morning. Secondly, word travels fast doesn't it?"

"It sure does Olivia. I made fifty bucks thanks to you two."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "First Munch, then the Mayor, and now Warner. Who else could have possible made money betting on us?" Olivia giggled.

"Joking aside, I'm happy for you both. Any sentient human could see you two belonged together."

Beaming at her acquaintance, Olivia quickly shifted into detective mode. "So what have we got here?"

Warner dropped her friendly tone as her voice turned clinical. "Female, twelve years old. ID says Caroline Lewis, address in the West Side."

Both detectives muttered obscenities. Though all their cases were difficult, kids were the worst for obvious reasons. While Olivia was as affected as anyone, now that she was a mother her usual forced stoicism when dealing with these cases was in danger of cracking.

Noticing the change in the woman he loved, Elliot quickly croaked out something to move the discussion on. "Time of death?"

"Rigor Mortis has just started, so I'd say about five hours ago more or less."

"How was she killed?"

"Easy one, gunshot to the head. There's a discarded throw pillow to the right he probably used as a silencer, smart bastard. However, there appears to be some additional injuries. I'll know more about them once I conduct the autopsy."

"You think we can see her before you cart away the body?"

"Sure, over here." Warner led them out of the lot toward the waiting van with bright yellow M.E. stenciled on the side. "I'll have to warn you, it's pretty gruesome." At the detectives' nods, Warner removed the white sheet.

Upon seeing the body, Elliot's teeth clenched while Olivia let out a sharp gasp. The pre-teen had once been pretty, but was now completely naked and covered in cuts and bruises. Her head was a red blotch where the bullet had blown a hole through her skull. Her skin was filthy, bits of dirt and mud everywhere. However, as bad as that was there was something else about her that threatened to crush the two seasoned detectives. Covering her mouth, Olivia rushed toward their car without saying a word.

Seeing her reaction, Elliot grimaced and excused himself, telling Warner he'd see her after the autopsy. He trotted over to the car only to see Olivia with her hands on the door, turned away from him. "Liv? Are you alright?" She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. Wasting no time, Elliot swept her into his arms. "It's ok Liv; it'll be alright."

"Oh God El," Olivia whimpered, burying her face in his neck to keep from crying. "That girl, she looks just like Maureen."

"I know gorgeous, I know," he whispered, stroking the back of her neck soothingly.

She hugged him as tight as she could, trying desperately to shut out the painful images that were swirling in her head. Maureen wasn't biologically hers, but was in every other conceivable definition, and this released all of Olivia's latent maternal instincts. "What if… what if it was her El? What if it was Maur in that lot?"

Elliot tightened his grasp. "No Liv, you can't think that way. Our daughter is safe at home, safe with our other kids. Don't go there Olivia, please don't do this to yourself." He heard a few sobs before Olivia nodded against his neck. Pulling her out of his embrace, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Are you alright gorgeous?"

Breathing deeply, Olivia nodded once more. "Yes El, I'm fine. God, how could I break down like that?" She looked a bit embarrassed. Elliot suppressed a chuckle; his girlfriend had battled for so long to be accepted as one of the boys as Jeffries had done. It must have been disconcerting to seem weak on the job like this. He however had to show her it was alright.

"Oh Liv, come here," he pulled her back into his arms, gentler this time. "It's only natural. It happens to every cop with kids."

"How do you do it El? How do you get those images out of your head?"

He pondered that question before answering truthfully. "It used to affect me terribly. I'd either get depressed and brooding or get angry and take it out on the furniture, a suspect that pissed me off, or in one bad case my partner." He cringed remembering the ass chewing Cragen gave him. "However, lately it's been easier to handle thanks to a beautiful woman whom I'm partnered with."

Olivia pulled back to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And who might this woman be Elliot?" She kept a straight face for about seven seconds before grinning at him, causing him to lean down and kiss her deeply, making them both moan. After breaking for air, she smiled adoringly at him. "Thank you baby. I love you so much."

"Words cannot express how much I love you Liv, but please promise to talk to me from now on instead of run off."

"Ok El, I will." Without responding further, she pulled his head down to her lips once more.

After about a minute, they heard the clearing of a throat. Looking to their side, they saw a smirking uniform. "May I help you?" asked Elliot nonchalantly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little, uh, discussion detectives, but I have someone here who might have some information on the murder." He gestured to an elderly lady in a bathrobe and slippers, obviously the neighborhood busybody. Cops loved these sorts of people.

"Hello Ma'am," said Olivia. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

"I didn't see anything about the murder, but there's this guy that lives two floors below me. He's one of those deviants Governor Pataki created that registry for, likes little girls that age, the asshole."

"Thank you for the information Ma'am."

"You're welcome." The woman, who couldn't be more than five three and wrinkly, looked upward at Elliot. "This your boyfriend?" she asked bluntly.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. "Yes," she stammered out awkwardly.

The lady nodded her head. "You are one lucky girl young lady. He's quite the looker." With that, she turned and headed back to her building. At the look of complete shock on Elliot's face, Olivia burst into laughter.

Elliot was not amused. "You're not going to let me live that down will you Liv?"

Periodically dissolving into giggles, Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck. "You know me too well baby. But she was right, you are a looker." Both smiled and pulled in for another kiss, eager to spend one moment in ignorance of the case.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Tying a towel around his waist, the man stepped out of the shower and into the steamed up bathroom of his Brooklyn flat. It had been just a few hours before when he returned to the central HQ of the operation after his trip to the targets' house. Spending nearly an hour scrubbing the dirt and grime off his skin, he emerged feeling like a new man; despite the elements of both his past job and current missions requiring him to immerse himself in the mud and filth, it felt wonderful to be clean. Cleanliness marked him as above the sods and commoners that made up most of the world.

Gazing into the mirror, his hand automatically caressed the two scars on his body, one crease on his skull and a curved sickle-like one just above his heart. These were his honors, which along with the token he always carried with him marked him as a warrior who nearly earned the ultimate honor of dying whilst in combat.

His mind drifted back to that day, the day he nearly earned the ultimate honor, the last day he had been truly happy:

_The freight-train noises from the naval guns resonated through the air, aiding the attacking soldiers in their advance against a determined enemy. The smoke permeated the battlefield, covering everything in its musky odor; the odor of battle. Oh how wonderful it was. _

_Having marched across the rugged landscape since arriving in the foreboding land a week before. The enemy was holding a position that was crucial to retake in order to protect the main line of advance. The battalion had already cleared the previous ridge (earning him a beautiful battle scar above his ear), but there was one more till the objective could be retaken. _

"_Charge lads! Charge!" He hurled himself forward, rushing several meters before dropping and placing suppressing fire on the opposing positions. Nothing was going to stop him or his mates; they were going to achieve glory this day, this glorious day on the field of battle. _

_The stucco chatter of light machine guns erupted out of concealed position to the company's flank, several shrieks and wet slaps indicating men were down. He stopped, knowing that the machine guns could halt the entire advance._

"_The Colonel's down!"_

"_No," he breathed. The colonel was the paragon of warrior virtue, the man he strove in every way to emulate. 'He gave his life for the nation, therefore I must give mine!' Passage to the halls of Valhalla required it._

_With a ferocious howl, he erupted out of his foxhole and charged the machine guns. The barrel swerved to mow him down but the bullets harmlessly impacted the grassy soil, missing him entirely. 'The great Odin has blessed me,' he thought, returning fire from the hip at full automatic with his L1A1 assault rifle. It wouldn't kill the enemy (full auto was too inaccurate for that), but it would keep their heads down. Pulling a grenade out of his belt. Aiming as best as he could, he threw the grenade at the position, watching it sail until landing perfectly._

_A sharp thud hit him in the chest. He glanced down, smiling at the red blotch that was seeping through his uniform; war films always displayed getting wounded as a horribly painful experience, filled with thrashing, moaning, and searing pain. However, initially the only feeling was numbness, the adrenaline and endorphins pumping trough his veins masking the pain. He felt nothing, only the sight of the bright red arterial blood indicating his wound._

_Falling to his knees, he smiled even wider seeing the enemy position obliterated by his grenade. The blackness was coming rapidly, the sweet blackness of death, an honorable death, a glorious death, a beautiful death. He could almost see the winged Valkyries descending from Valhalla for him, there to carry him to the golden halls to dine with Nelson, Wellington, Henry V, and the other great warriors. He collapsed, a pure form of joy radiating through his soul just before the blackness enveloped him._

It wasn't meant to be. He had awoken much later not in the golden halls of Asgard with the gods but in a field aid station. He had been lucky, the doctor's said, that the bullet had only just missed the aorta. 'Lucky?' He didn't see it that way, not in the slightest. Receiving the highest order of gallantry his nation had to offer had slightly lessoned the disappointment and only made him more determined to succeed in proving his worth to his nation and to the gods above.

The man stared deep into his eyes, a silvery grey. He closed them immediately, the memory of his shame returning. It wasn't right! It wasn't right damn it! He slammed his fist on the countertop, ignoring the pain that throbbed out of his hand. He had done nothing that day three years after his near-death, nothing! They still dishonored him for that action, taken away his one chance to legitimately earn his eternal honor.

And that had begun his mission; he would find the glorious death in the field of combat, that or prove himself as the greatest warrior in the world. He would atone for his dishonor, one method or the other. Taking one last glace at his reflection, he turned away, unable to even face his shame.

However, a feeling of hope flickered through his soul. He would be facing Benson and Stabler soon, and there was no doubt they were the best warriors he had yet chosen. A smile appeared on his face, not the smug look of superiority that graced his lips every day but the smile last seen on that battlefield long ago. His entire life, from the streets of the slum, from the run-down orphanage, from the meager existence that plagued his childhood, the only dream that kept him alive was the dream of tha golden halls. By the end of this mission the halls would be in his grasp thanks to Benson and Stabler, be it his death or theirs.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It hadn't been hard to locate the man in question. Bernard Stoker, loved a quiet life after being released from Sing Sing in 1998 where he had been incarcerated for flashing two thirteen-year old girls. He resided in the neighborhood just where the old lady said he did, and Elliot and Olivia pulled him out of a warm bed into the station at four AM, not that he deserved comfort.

Sitting across from Stoker in the interrogation room at the 1-6, Elliot and Olivia studied their suspect in front of them, having one of their silent conversations. This was their first interrogation as a couple, and both had a distinct feeling it would make them better than before, if that was possible.

'So how should we play this Liv?'

Olivia took another look at Stoker. The short, wiry man was edgy, his hands and legs trembling in barely disguised fear. Obviously his five years in Sing Sing hadn't been too good on him. 'I think he'll crack, he just needs a little motivator from a certain hothead detective.'

She saw Elliot grin at her. 'I think I can do that.'

He saw her smile softly at him. 'I knew you could. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now let's get this done.'

"So Mr. Stoker?" Stoker jumped at Olivia's words, the tension letting itself out until he sank back into the chair shanking twice as much as before. Olivia hid a predatory grin. "So Mr. Stoker, would you like a glass of water or a cup of coffee before we begin?"

"N-n-no thank you," he squeaked, his voice high and piping. "I, I, I didn't do anything. I wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Oh really?" growled Elliot in a deep timbre. Olivia bit back a moan, finding that voice sexy as hell; by the way Stoker flinched, he thought different. "Well then what would that arrest in 1993 mean exactly?"

The suspect gulped. "That wasn't me," he croaked out.

"The victims identified you out of a line-up you little shit."

"Mistaken identity, it happens. I was innocent then, just like I am innocent now."

Elliot rolled his eyes, scoffing. Olivia decided it was time for her to get back in. "Then let's prove it shall we? Where were you at nine to eleven last night?"

"I was at a bar in the Lower East Side just like I told you before. Why won't you believe me?"

"Maybe because I wouldn't trust a pedophile as far as I could throw one," snarled Elliot, slamming his fist on the table making Stoker let out a frightened yelp.

Watching her partner and boyfriend, Olivia couldn't help but get a little turned on. An angry Elliot was a thing to behold; his jaw clenched, his muscles bulged, and his eyes got a sort of predatory glare that made her quiver in delight. 'Focus Benson. You just had sex hours ago,' said a voice in her head that sounded surprisingly like Munch.

'Hey, can I help it if my boyfriend is irresistible?' Shaking her head, she pulled the crime scene photos out of a manila folder. "My partner here has serous anger management issues. However, his uncle is the boss here and his girlfriend's father is the guy that polices the police, so he can get away with murder if he wanted to."

Stoker's face changed from frightened to utterly terrified, the feeling exacerbated upon seeing Elliot's vicious grin.

"Now, unless you want me to let him loose, tell me what happened here." She set the photos down on the table one after the other.

He immediately pushed them back, his face going green from nausea. "Oh God, that's disgusting," Stoker wailed. "I could never do such a thing."

Getting fed up with the suspect's attitude, Eliot rose suddenly out of his chair, grabbed Stoker by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Listen here you little insect. I'm not buying your little 'Woe is me, I'm so frightened,' attitude. We all know you're a piece of human filth that deserves to be put down like the dog you are."

"I didn't…" He couldn't continue because Elliot slammed him against the concrete again.

"You think five years was bad, just wait until we get you for this. Torture murder, that will get you the needle. Just imagine, sitting in your cell, counting the days until the state will strap you down and take your life from you."

"El," Olivia called to him. It was at that moment that Elliot noticed a yellowish puddle gather underneath the trembling Stoker, his crotch dark with urine.

With a roll of the eyes, Elliot let him slide to the floor, "Pathetic, simply pathetic."

The door opened at that moment, Cragen poking his head through. "Benson, Stabler, a word." Olivia motioned for Elliot to follow her out.

"Well that was a first," she said upon the door closing. "I don't think El's ever made someone piss himself before."

"There's a first time for everything Liv," he answered back smugly. "I'm going to look forward to locking this asshole up."

"Let him go," stated Cragen flatly.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"His alibi clears. He was a mile away at the time of the murder. Seems we have to go about this with good old fashioned detective work."

"I hate when we have to do that," mumbled Olivia.

Cragen chuckled, handing them a report. "Ballistics came back on the bullet. Turns out it was fired from the same gun used in a homicide in Central Park a few days ago."

"Another body?" Elliot asked questioningly. "Why weren't we notified?"

"It wasn't a kid, El," replied Olivia, reading the file. "Victim was a 33 year old repeater for the _Post_. Gun may have passed through several hands since then, probably not the same guy."

"That may be true," added Cragen, "But I want to cover all bases first. Briscoe and Green from the 2-7 caught the case, so they'll be coming over in a bit. Munch and Fin are interviewing the parents while Jeffries and Cassidy are canvassing the girl's neighborhood. While we wait for Lenny and Ed, Warner's got something she wants to tell you downstairs."

"Got it cap, we'll take care of it," said Olivia. Nodding, Cragen left them as he headed to his office. Olivia was about to follow when she felt a firm tug on her wrist. "What…" She failed to finish when Elliot pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "Mmmm, El," she moaned as they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I haven't kissed you in a few hours and I couldn't wait any longer," he answered sheepishly.

Olivia swore she fell deeper in love with this man due to those words. "For your information El, I missed kissing you too. Now let's get this business with Melinda done and catch this asshole."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The ME's work area never ceased to creep Elliot and Olivia out. It was completely white, grey, and light blue, the atmosphere cold. There were always sheet covered corpses grey and clammy with death, adding the nauseating aroma of embalming fluid and rotting flesh. It had a less comforting and more clinical feel than a hospital, and both detectives made an effort to be down here as little as possible.

Melinda Warner picked up the clipboard containing her notes. "Ok, I made this a priority when we got back from the crime scene. The head wound was the cause of death, but I can count several other injuries that fit a pattern. There are pre-mortem bruising to the hips, probably from the perp gripping them tightly, as well as many 'love bites' to the chest and shoulders."

Olivia grimaced, fighting to keep the images of Maureen in this position out of her head. Ever the faithful boyfriend, Elliot squeezed her hand reassuringly, rubbing the back of it with his thumb to calm her down.

"Alright, the bastard raped her both vaginally and anally, with a condom so there's no DNA. Post-mortem, he hit her some more and cut off a lock of her hair as a souvenir."

"Sick fuck," muttered Olivia.

"No arguments on that." Warner flipped a page. "I think the body was raped in a car and killed at the crime scene."

"How do you figure?" asked Elliot.

"You see the wrists and ankles?" Warner lifted each limb to show them. "There are restraint marks that match handcuffs."

"So she was probably snatched on the West Side, raped in a car, and then shot and dumped at the lot in Alphabet City," mused Olivia.

"That opens up a whole new cache of suspects," added Elliot.

"There is something interesting though," interjected Warner. "On the victims fingernails I found a piece of dark blue cloth."

"Can you identify what kind of outfit it's from?"

"I'm not sure. I'll investigate and get back to you."

"Ok, thanks Mel." Taking Elliot's hand, Olivia proceeded to the exit, her mind pondering the case at hand. What had started simple was now getting more complicated by the minute.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Caroline Lewis' parents had been inconsolable, but much as it had pained Munch and Fin (the dad had given Fin a pretty good right hook when they asked for a DNA sample) a little prodding did reveal that she was supposed to be at a sleepover with her friend Allison.

"I don't understand it, how can she be dead?" asked the friend, who hadn't stopped sobbing since they broke her the news.

Munch sighed, knowing he had to continue the investigation. "Did you see Caroline at all last night?"

"No, she was supposed to show up but called and cancelled just at the last minute. Said something came up that needed her attention."

"Was she at home?" asked Fin.

"No, it sounded like she was at a payphone." Allison began to sob again. "She never uses payphones, I should have known something was up."

Fin placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You could never have predicted this."

Fifteen minutes later, the two walked toward their car. "Well that was fun," quipped Munch.

"Fun my ass, that punch hurt," moaned Fin, rubbing his jaw. "Now I know how Stabler feels."

Chuckling, Munch continued musing. "So, we know that the vic was supposed to go to her friend's but she cancelled at the last minute."

"Could be she's hanging out with a crowd her parents didn't approve of."

"Or she might have been snatched at that time and the perp was trying to buy time." Hearing a ringtone, he reached for his cell phone and answered. "Munch. Oh hi Alex. No, I'm on a case. Yes I'll keep you informed. Alright, take care sweetie. Bye." A content smile on his face, it quickly changed to a frown when he saw Fin smirk at him. "What?"

"Sweetie? Jesus Munch you are so whipped."

"Let's get one thing straight partner. I have never, aren't, or will ever be whipped."

"Keep telling yourself that," he mumbled, ignoring Munch's glare.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Each with a cup of coffee in their hand (there was no way they would get caught dead drinking Munch's swill/motor oil unless every other option was unavailable), Elliot and Olivia strode in the bullpen only to see their old friends from the 2-7.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple," exclaimed Lenny Briscoe, grabbing Elliot's hand in a firm shake.

"Nice to see you too Lenny, you too Ed."

"Hey Elliot," said Ed Green. "I'll have to say Olivia, you made me and Lenny quite a pretty penny."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, you, the mayor, and every other person in the entire NYC government. So, you have some clues to this other homicide?"

"Ah yes, that one," said Briscoe. "A group of people heard a shot in Central Park at about eleven PM a few days ago. A patrolman arrived on scene to find our victim, Claire Parker, dead on the trial with a 9mm slug in her skull execution style."

"What motive did you uncover, if any?"

"We were never able to nail anything down but Lenny and I think it involves her job."

"How so?" asked Elliot.

"Her boss says she was working on something big, kept it pretty close to the chest. We weren't able to find anything at all regarding a big story."

"Well, if the crimes are connected in any way you'll bet your bottom dollar El and I will figure it out." They both smiled knowingly at each other.

Lenny grinned. "I've learned the fun way to never bet against you two. Good luck guys." Briscoe and Green stepped out of the bullpen.

Before either of them could sit down Cragen's voice called out to them. "Benson, Stabler, I need you in my office."

They both glanced at each other. "What did you do El?"

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked with a hurt look.

"I don't know, experience, my gut, knowing you too well." She smirked at him. "Come on, let's find out what it is." Intertwining her hand in his, they headed to Cragen's office.

**A/N: So what does Cragen want them for? I assure you, it's not anything like the kids are sick or Quinn is on the warpath again.**

**In this chapter I wanted to further characterize the villain without revealing anything important. If anyone of you want to guess which battle it is, you're welcome to, though I won't say if your guess is right **

**Next up, more discoveries, another SVU character gets introduced, and a steamy scene in the cribs (if you want it). **

**God Bless**


	16. Chapter 15: Cops

**A/N: ****The votes are in, and you guys overwhelmingly want a steamy cribs scene, so who am I to quash those hopes?**

**The case is getting more and more interesting as more evidence gets uncovered, but are Liv and El prepared for the revelations they will uncover? Well we'll soon find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, though if I did I'd also have to own Back to the Future. Marty and Doc Brown would have to take me to before season 12 so I could fix it **

**This chapter is for my reader down under, TessiLovesSVU.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 15: Cops?

"You called us Cap," said Olivia, her and Elliot stepping into Cragen's office. The captain was behind his desk, looking slightly worn while a well-dressed, telegenic Hispanic man in a suit stood off to the right. "What's going on?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, this is Assemblyman Adriano Espailliat from Washington Heights. He wants to know where we are on the investigation regarding Claire Parker."

A bit confused as to why an Assemblyman from Washington Heights was concerned with this investigation, but they played along. "Assemblyman," they both said, shaking hands with him.

"Detectives, it is an honor to meet two of the NYPD's finest heroes," replied Espailliat, smiling with a mouthful of white teeth, his political skills on full display. "I hope your investigation is going well and that you'll have a suspect soon."

"It's a developing case Assemblyman," replied Olivia, "But I am curious as to why you of all people are concerned about one of our cases." Cragen put his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration while Elliot simply smiled at his girlfriend's bluntness.

To his credit, the Assemblyman laughed. "To the point, I like that. The proper political answer would be that I am concerned with crime all across this city from my work in the victim services department before running for office, but that wouldn't be the whole truth."

"And what would be the whole truth Assemblyman?" asked Elliot. The man was quite slick; one couldn't survive in Albany without that trait.

Sighing, Espailliat took a seat in one of the plain wooden chairs across from Cragen. "I heard you have a murdered girl killed with the same gun used to kill Claire Parker. What if I were to tell you that Claire Parker contacted my office concerning a story she was investigating regarding a string of unsolved rape/murders."

Both detectives went wide-eyed at this; this was clearly not what they were expecting when they found out who Espailliat was. "You mean there are more cases with the same MO?"

"Technically no; the victims in my district were killed by strangulation and there were no fluids present, but they were being investigated by Parker and she serves as the link between them and your case."

Quickly taking out his small notebook, Elliot began taking notes while Olivia continued the conversation. "Tell me Assemblyman, what did Miss Parker want to speak to you with regarding these homicides?" 'And why did we not know about them?' she said to herself.

"As I said, she came into my office about a week before she was killed. Due to my record of constituent service in the neighborhood she asked me for help regarding the murders, which to local NYPD precinct wasn't providing her. I said I would look into it since the issue concerned me as well."

"And did you?"

Espailliat nodded. "My office received a phone call from a payphone from someone who said she was a uniform working in the Washington Heights precinct. The caller said that she information that she wanted to tell Miss Parker. I transferred it to my private line and she gave me her name and badge number to give to Miss Parker, which I did."

"And what was the name?" asked Olivia, the case getting stranger and stranger now that it seemed cops were involved.

"She said her name was Dani Beck, and it checked out."

Olivia noticed Elliot stiffen slightly, an action she was sure that only she could discern. Oh they were going to have a talk about this later. "When did you pass it on to Claire Parker?"

"Two days before she was killed."

'Now we're getting somewhere.' Olivia shared a knowing look with Elliot; this could be the lead they were looking for.

"Thank you so much Assemblyman," said Cragen, standing up. "If we find anything on these murders in your district, we'll let you know."

"I hope you do Captain," responded Espailliat. "These murders spanned nearly four months from what I've found out without any leads. If you treat this the same way as the rest of the NYPD did I might have to point out to the media the difference in police treatment between white victims and Hispanic ones."

"Is that a threat Assemblyman?" asked Elliot in a menacing tone.

The politician flashed a small smile. "Not at all Detective; I'm just pointing out the lengths I would go through for my constituents. Good day to all of you." Espailliat grabbed his briefcase and exited the office.

"Smug asshole," muttered Elliot once the door was closed.

"He's a member of the Prize Patrol Elliot," interjected Don. "I'd have been surprised if he wasn't. Now, where do we go from here?"

"The MO didn't match any similar murders on the database," added Olivia. "But if Claire Parker was investigating something like this then we have to check it out."

"Yeah," countered Elliot, "But Lenny said her boss didn't know anything about what she was working on."

"Keeping in close to the chest then," mused Cragen. "Ok, we need to do the same. I'll contact an old friend at the Washington Heights precinct and we'll formulate a strategy after that. You're dismissed.

Elliot exited the office and was about to head to his desk when Olivia grabbed his wrist. "Liv, what…"

"Cribs, now," she whispered harshly, leaving Elliot completely baffled. 'What did I do?'

Keeping as calm and collected as possible, Olivia led Elliot up the stairs to the cribs. Once there, she shut the door, locking it behind her, and turned to him. "Ok El, spill. Who's Dani Beck?"

'Damn!' he thought to himself. He was hoping she didn't catch that, for this could be something that could get him into a lot of trouble; sleeping on the couch for two weeks trouble. Well, there was no sense in lying cause she'd see right through him. "This is what I get for falling in love with a badass detective."

Olivia allowed herself a small smirk, but kept her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Nice try El, but continue."

Sighing, he spoke. "She used to work at the 1-6 as a uniform officer two years before you were transferred in. She was a good cop but I didn't think much of her."

"Why?"

"It seemed she had a small crush on Cassidy."

Olivia snorted. "Ok, get why you felt that way. Why anyone without a lobotomy would like that dick is beyond my understanding."

'Time to drop the bomb.' "But it turned out it was I she had the crush on."

Her eyes narrowing, Olivia looked like she was barely containing a tidal wave of rage and jealousy. It sort of turned him on, but now was not the time. "What?" she seethed. 'Oh no, no way is any little skank getting _my_ man.' She had no idea where this possessiveness came from but Elliot was hers damn it!

"It was nothing Liv; I had no idea until a few months after Kathy's death. It was a bad time for me with all the nightmares and raising four kids with Emily who was a full-time student. One day after a particularly bad case I went to the bar to get hammered. I had knocked back two beers when she showed up and got to talking. I don't remember what happened exactly but next thing I know we were at her apartment making out."

Inwardly Olivia was fuming. She knew she had no right since she and Elliot didn't even know each other back then but still. Elliot had always scared away about half her dates in the year before 9/11; she was sure she'd have done the same if he had had any dates. "I really don't want to hear about your sexual conquests Elliot."

"Will you let me finish gorgeous, please?" he pleaded. Folding her arms, she silently gave him her consent to continue. "As I said we were making out, and then she wanted to take it to her bedroom, but I just couldn't do it." Her eyes went wide with shock. "I didn't know why at the time, but a voice in my head was saying no, so I said my apologies and left. She transferred out by the weekend, apparently to Washington Heights. A week later, I realized why I left."

For some reason Olivia was apprehensive. "Why?"

Elliot allowed himself a grin. "You transferred in. It seems like God was planning to put us together from the start, and I will never stop thanking Him for that."

With those words, Olivia melted. "Oh El," she sighed lovingly, walking over and embracing him. "I love you so much."

'Whew,' he thought inwardly; this could easily have gone the way of a midair collision. "I love you too gorgeous."

She rested her head against his chest, a contented smile on her lips. This man was too good for her. "But seriously El, If she does anything I will kill her."

"Olivia Benson," he said cockily, "Are you jealous?" She looked up and glared at him, causing Elliot's smirk to widen. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you El, I just don't trust her." Olivia's grip on his sides tightened, her eyes darkening as a primal instinct to keep what was hers overtook her. "You are _mine_ Elliot Stabler," she growled, slowly backing him toward one of the beds.

"Oh?" Elliot managed to croak out. He didn't know where her possessiveness came from, but based on how hard he was getting he was not one to complain. "Am I Benson?"

"Yes," she answered back from deep in her throat. "You are mine." Despite him being almost a head taller and much bulkier, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down with ease. "You are all mine El," she breathed into his ear huskily. "This is mine," she bit his earlobe, causing him to groan. "This is mine," she ran her hand down his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt. Olivia pulled back a bit and gazed into his eyes, which had turned just as dark as hers. "And this is mine and only mine," she cupped his length through his pants, using his resulting gasp to lean forward plant her lips on his.

The kiss grew heated rather quickly, both detectives moaning in each other's mouths. Overcome with pure lust, Elliot bit Olivia's lower lip and spun them around. Soon, Olivia was pressed underneath him on one of the bunks, their tongues battling each other with wild abandon. "God Liv," husked Elliot, breaking the kiss to suck behind her ear, making Olivia shiver with delight. "You are irresistible."

"Mmmmm," she purred, glad that the door was locked. Olivia's hands nimbly slid down Elliot's shirt, unbuttoning it as she went down. There was nothing Olivia wanted more that to rip it off him but the small part of her brain not shut off with desire told her it wasn't a good idea. Running her hands across his stomach and pecs, she felt a wave of wetness pool underneath when Elliot slid his hands under her turtleneck to squeeze her breasts. "Jesus baby, don't tease. Need you now." One of her hands descended and unbuttoned his dress pants, tugging it down so as to free the part of his she wanted inside her _now_.

Almost coming as her hand grazed the tip of his member, Elliot nearly tore off Olivia's slacks in the haste to make love to her. Tugging it and her panties down just enough for his plans, Elliot guided his tip into her. Both gasped, Liv from the feeling of fullness his member always gave her and Elliot from how tight and wet she was. "So wet… love you… so much," he choked, moving hard and fast inside her. Her walls were like a vice around him, each second passing by getting harder and harder to hold back his own release. The soft purrs and whimpers emanating from the writhing, stunning form beneath him only added to the feeling. 'What is it about this woman that was so intoxicating?'

Olivia could barely contain the screams that she wanted to release. "El… love you too… God… so good." He was hitting spots inside her that made her arch her back and whimper, Olivia pulling Elliot into a toe-curling kiss to keep from shouting her pleasure to everyone at work. He shifted his position, gliding over her G-spot making her moan into his mouth. "Don't stop, faster, harder," she choked out, raising her hips to get him in deeper. "God El, I'm coming, oh God." As the orgasm ripped through her, she bit his shoulder hard, waves of pleasure radiating from her contracting walls.

The love bite triggered Elliot's release, his head burying itself in the crook of her neck. As their climaxes passed, he collapsed on top of her, both panting. "Thank you El," Olivia said with a satisfied smile kissing the love bite she left on his shoulder. "That was just what I needed."

He chuckled. "You clearly marked me yours Liv. I should get you jealous more often." After seeing her cross look, he laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd have done the same thing."

"You did as much as you could back when I did date other men El," she answered. When she saw the same look of jealousy she had on his face, she preempted it with a languid kiss and loving look that was reserved only for Elliot and their kids. He melted immediately just like she knew he would.

"You do realize we just had sex at work?" Elliot said with his trademark cocky grin.

"Did that make you uncomfortable detective?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no. I've been wanting to take you up here since the day we met."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Me too."

"Any other fantasies you want to try with me?"

"Maybe." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Cribs, check. Next time, Cragen's desk." Elliot's jaw dropped. Olivia looked at him with innocent, doe eyes. "El? Baby say something."

"I love you," he finally said.

Olivia giggled. "I love you too." She pecked his cheek. "Now let's get dressed and go downstairs before anyone comes snooping." A minute later, Olivia opened the door while straightening out her hair, Elliot right behind her fixing his tie and thanking God Olivia managed to bite him in a place coverable with clothes.

"Ahem." Both of their heads flew up to see Munch right outside the door holding a file, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Her head bowed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Olivia let Elliot handle this. "No, we were just done," he answered with a smug grin. "What's up?"

"We're officially running a shadow op with this case, as ordered by the boss. Cragen's got me, Fin, and Cassidy combing through open cases from Washington Heights while he wants you guys to look at Parker's place and see this Officer Beck."

"Where's Jeffries?"

"She has some personal thing to deal with, I don't know what; took a personal day. Cragen is losing his patience so if you guys don't want a lecture, yet again, you better head out."

"Ok, thanks Munch." Putting his hand on the small of Olivia's back, Elliot escorted her out.

"Just one more thing guys," Munch called to them in a low tone. "You two are consenting adults so I have no problem with your activities as long as you don't tell me about it. Could you just do me one favor?"

"What John?" asked Olivia.

"If I know hormone crazed young people, which believe it or not I was once, you guys probably fantasies about various things." At Olivia's blush he knew he was on the right track. " I don't know if it's a fantasy or not, but could you not engage in your 'activities' on my desk."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Please just do this for me."

"Fine John," Elliot answered with a snort. "I promise we won't have sex on your desk."

"Thank you."

I took every ounce of self-control for Elliot to keep a straight face. "Again." Grabbing Olivia's arm, her jaw dropped, he led her downstairs.

Once they were in the elevator, she hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"El," she said, her lip curved upward. "That was bad!"

"If it was then why are you laughing?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not…" The fact she was clutching her side laughing exposed the lie.

Elliot laughed with her. "I only wished I could have seen the look on his face."

Olivia wiped away a tear between bouts of giggles. "You are such a goofball."

"Yes, but I'm your goofball."

"Don't you forget it."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Nearly identical in most common measures of identifying different vehicles to the other autos in the street, the man's Ford was invisible in plain sight. It was the reason he acquired it, knowing the value of blending in; he was a master of doing it. Christ, he had done it in Brazil where everyone was of Hispanic complexion (he had developed a bronzed tan for that mission but his Caucasian features still stood out).

Spotting something out of the corner of his eye, the man raised his Nikon telephoto lens and snapped several pictures. There, walking to the bar was Monique Jeffries, one of the other detectives working with Benson and Stabler. He had zeroed in on her for one reason and one reason only; she wasn't more skilled, smarter, or in any way more special than the others. However, she had a strange taste in men, for what reason he didn't know nor cared.

Matthew Barnes, arrested by the 1-6 Special Victims Unit six months prior for rape, released a week afterwards when the guilty party was caught. Now, he and Detective Jeffries were snogging in front of a small diner five blocks away from the precinct. He snapped several pictures, smirking inwardly. Barnes always hung out at a bar every weeknight, a habit he never broke. Such things were music to the ears of someone like him.

The man shook his head slowly upon seeing the smiling detective lead her lover into a motel off to the side of the bar. 'Fool,' he thought. He may never have been a constable but there was no doubt that sleeping with a former suspect was high on the list of no-nos. This woman was clearly not anywhere near being a warrior and was therefore completely expendable. In fact, it would be a service to the gods to remove this lunatic from the NYPD.

In any case, none of that mattered. She was his ticket into roping Benson and Stabler into the mix of what he had planned. It had taken quite a while to formulate a strategy of how to get two sex crimes detectives on his tail; he had no desire to rape anyone (people who did so disgusted him), so his brain accepted the challenge. The outlines of his first strike were already set now though, and they were to be directed at the very heart of the 1-6. He whistled his song, dreaming of the glory he would achieve very soon.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Claire Parker's apartment turned out to look like a tornado ran through it. Papers were everywhere, a moldy half eaten pizza left on the counter, clothes lying in piles on the floor among other things. "Christ El, this looks like Emily's room."

Shaking his head in frustration, Elliot answered. "No, even she would keep it cleaner than this." Donning latex gloves, he began shifting through the apartment. "Help me Liv. I'd need MOPP gear to get through this without a helping hand."

"El, for the last time," Olivia retorted with an exasperated look, "I was not in the Marines or any branch of the military, so stop using military acronyms without explaining them to me."

Elliot chuckled to himself. It was fun (and a little arousing) to watch her get frustrated. "Sorry gorgeous. MOPP gear is our chemical hazard suits, like the WWI gas masks."

Now fully grasping it, Olivia giggled. "That would certainly help both here and cleaning the twins' dirty diapers. When we go to Parris Island you need to get some of that from the warehouses."

"I'll keep that in mind Liv," he replied with a snicker. "So what we now know about our victim is that she's an orphan, she was a workaholic, and currently she was working on something big."

Olivia pursed her lips, thinking. "Lenny said there was no obvious answers. No love life or other personal issues. And they didn't find anything to suggest what she was doing."

"The trace from Espailliat's phone came from a payphone far away from the apartment, so she was paranoid."

"Even paranoid people have enemies El. Now, when you or I are out on the job, we take detailed notes on our investigations. Where could she be hiding… Ahhh!"

Elliot turned quickly to see Olivia lose her footing. "Liv!" He shot his hand out and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Whew! That was a close one El." She was breathing heavily, but smiled and kissed him on the lips. "My hero."

"Any time gorgeous. What happened?"

"I tripped on this loose floorboard here." She tapped it with her foot. "Hold on." She tapped it again, her eyebrows furrowing. "It's hollow underneath."

Bending down, Elliot pried the floorboard loose. "Hello, what is this?" He reached into a small cubby and pulled out a notebook, the pages covered in notes with surprisingly good handwriting, and a few files. "Liv check this out."

Taking the notebook form Elliot, Olivia began scanning the pages. "Ok, here's what she was working on the last few days. Five different rape homicides in the last six months all in Washington Heights. How the hell did we not hear about this?"

"Maybe this has something to do with it Liv," Elliot pointed to three sets of numbers. "Those look like badge numbers. One of them is Dani Beck, but the others I don't know off the top of my head."

Olivia got a sick feeling from the pit of her stomach. "El, could a cop be behind this?"

He looked just as sickened as she did. "Hate as I am to admit it, you may be right."

They began to pour over the other details and the files, the picture beginning to get clearer. It seemed Claire Parker was on to a bombshell of a news story if it were true. The picture however was still hazy, which meant a visit to Dani Beck, who based on the notes was the source of much of this information.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang. "You're on speaker," she answered.

"Hey baby girl, Elliot."

"Hey Fin, what's up. Did you guys find anything?"

"We hit the mother lode. Five murders all with the same postmortem hits and hair trophies as our vic. All poor Hispanics from Washington Heights, all either runaways or from broken homes."

"Easy victims," observed Liv. "This bastard's smart. Fin, could you run a few badge numbers for us?"

"Sure." Olivia rattled the two numbers off. "Ok, we have a Officer Randy Gambino and an Officer Dwayne Murdoch. Why may I ask?"

When Elliot calmly told Fin what they had found, they heard him choke on his coffee. "What? You're saying a cop did this? Son of a bitch."

"We don't know what's happening, but that's where Parker's investigation was going."

"Well in that case Warner sent a new report. The fibers found under Caroline Lewis' fingers are a special blend of synthetic cloth. They're only used in certain kinds of outdoor gear, utility jumpsuits, and uniforms. One of the uniforms manufactured by the company is our own department, and the color is or is a very close match to NYPD blue."

"Shit," muttered Olivia. She and El shared one of their silent communications. "Ok Fin, me and El will finish up here, talk to this Dani Beck, and we'll head back and see what you guys have managed to dig up on the Washington Heights cases."

"Gotcha." There was a silence on the other end before Fin spoke up once more. "Hey, do any of you know what's been eating Munch? He's gone all loopy, more than usual."

Liv looked at El with a raised eyebrow. "What's he doing this time, ranting about the Kennedy Assassination or the Military Industrial Complex?"

"Nah, that I've unluckily heard enough times to get used to. It's really weird though and I haven't the slightest idea why Munch is doing it. He's constantly wiping his desk with Lysol and lemon pledge, muttering something about teenagers and sanitizing his work area. He's done it five times now and the smell is making me nauseous."

"Well Fin," replied Olivia. "He's always been hard to read sometimes."

"I don't know how Cabot puts up with him. Anyway, bye." The phone clicked off.

Sharing a knowing look, the two detectives burst into laughter.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"You sure you want to do this Liv? Cragen did tell us to keep our cards close to the chest."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "El, I need to get a read on this guy. He's a cop for Christ sakes. If we're barking up the wrong tree I need to know."

Sighing, Elliot placed his hand over hers in a loving manner. "I trust you Liv, just please make sure you don't tip our hand."

"Don't worry El, once my gut gets a reading we're out of there, and you know how good my gut is at reading people."

"May I ask, what was the reading your gut got from me the first time we met?"

Her eyes glanced off to the side for a moment, his girlfriend's beautiful features obviously deep in thought. "If I recall correctly, it said you were a cocky, self-absorbed guy with serious anger management issues who couldn't work well with others." She giggled at his slightly shocked expression. "But, it also said that there was more to you than just that and I would be pleasantly surprised, and I was." She kissed him on the lips, changing that frown into the smile that made her heart flutter.

Ahead of their car, she spotted Murdoch's squad car ahead of them. "There he is. Follow my lead."

Rolling his eyes at her immediate show of dominance, Elliot had no choice to comply. She did have a good track record when it came to these things.

"Hello officers," Olivia called out to the two men stepping out of the squad car. "Detectives Benson and Stabler, 1-6 Precinct. Mind if we ask you a few questions officers Gambino and Murdoch right?"

"Uh, sure," answered the swarthy Italian to the right, obviously Gambino. "What do you need to know?"

"We're investigating a murder in Central Park about a week ago. A woman shot to death. She had an interest in Washington Heights rape cases that haven't got any leads so far. Since you two were the first responders on several of them, can you tell us anything?" Elliot was impressed at her subtle questioning.

"Well detective," answered Murdoch a bit too quickly and a bit too calmly, "We think it's a homeless guy running around. There's a lot of them in the area and they come and go like wraiths. Left not a single bread crumb for us to follow. Sorry about that."

"No problem," Olivia replied smiling, only Elliot able to gather that it was forced. "Have a nice day." Getting back in their sedan El and Liv drove about a block away before she spoke up. "They did it alright," she seethed.

"Yep, I saw it too. Guy's a sociopath." It was hard to describe but some people could tell. "Knowing he did it a proving he did it are two very different things though."

"Much as it pains me," Olivia conceded, "We have to see what Dani Beck has to do with this. But as I said, if she does anything I'll kill her."

"Please, like I could actually be with any other woman after you." Olivia couldn't help but smile; the man she loved had a knack of saying the right thing at the right time.

**A/N: Well there you go. One steamy crib scene. It originally was going to have Elliot as the aggressor, but I can't help but writing possessive Liv. Most fics have her as the demure one, while I'd think that in an EO relationships it would be fifty-fifty more often than not with their personalities **

**Poor Munch, LOL!**

**There really is an New York politician named Adriano Espailliat from Washington Heights. He's a state senator now and runs the Dominican Machine up there. **

**Anyway, the case is just getting more baffling by the minute. Can they prove it was those two cops? What does Dani Beck have to say? And will they uncover anything even more shocking than this? Find out next time.**

**God Bless**


	17. Chapter 16: Snake in the Grass

**A/N: Hi guys. This A/N will not have the usual stuff so that I can deliver an important message. **

**First off, if you haven't seen the movie Fury, go see it! It's kickass!**

**If anyone of you would like help on a story or just want to have a friendly chat, my inbox is always open and I am always eager to meet a new person**

**PS: to answer thejokersbrother, I am planning on writing both a sequel to Prey and a second SVU story as well.**

**This chapter is for Dreamingofyou1976.**

**God Bless and Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Snake in the Grass

"Are you sure this is the place?" Olivia asked, her senses on alert. "I think those are rat droppings."

"You're being paranoid Liv," replied Elliot, checking the address he had written down. "This is the place. I swear she didn't live here that night when I…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence El." He smirked at her still obvious jealousy; the love bite on his shoulder still hurt from back at the station. "How could anyone live like, EEEEP!" She jumped nearly two feet in the air, letting out a shrill scream. "There are roaches on the floor!" Her terror morphed into indignation as she saw Elliot barely holding back a chuckle. "Don't you dare Stabler," she growled.

Unable to contain himself, Elliot burst into laughter, earning yet another scowl from Olivia. "Oh my God… Badass Benson… afraid... little roach," he choked out between bouts of laughter.

Olivia was not amused. "What same person isn't afraid of roaches El?"

Tears in his eyes, Elliot fought to compose himself. "This is so good to know. Just wait till the squad knows about this. I bet Munch will crack up."

"If you tell so much as a single soul about this Stabler," Olivia hissed, her face reddening from embarrassment, "You will never see me naked again for a very long time."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "You can't get enough of me."

"You are impossible."

"And yet you love me anyway." She scowled, but it was soon replaced with a slight smirk; she really did. Olivia knew Elliot wouldn't spill her secret and was just teasing. It was one of the things she loved about him. When he snaked his hand to intertwine with hers, she allowed it and gave it a slight squeeze.

Arriving at the fifth floor in the eight floor walkup, the two approached a graffiti covered door. How a cop could live in a building that should have been condemned in the Bronx was beyond Olivia, but it could not be helped. "Ok, here it is," Elliot said, cross referencing the address on the door with the one he had. "Promise me something gorgeous."

"What?" Olivia asked, knowing what he'd say.

"Please don't kill or injure her, ok."

Grumbling, Olivia nodded reluctantly. "I'll try, but if she so much as touches you I will make her regret it."

Elliot chuckled again, turning her in his arms to face her. "How many times do I have to tell you Liv?" He dropped his head forward and planted a warm kiss on her neck. "You are the only woman I think about." He nipped her neck, causing her to purr.

"El," she whispered. "Later… not in… toxic waste dump," she said, although part of her wanted to show off to this Dani Beck.

"As you wish my lady," he grinned, releasing her. He pounded on the door.

After about ten seconds, the door opened slightly and a feminine voice with a slight European accent piped up from inside. "Who's there?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler from the 1-6," Elliot answered.

"Elliot?" the voice replied, the hopeful and cheery tone making Olivia scowl instantly. The door closed as they both heard a deadbolt slide open. It opened once more as a smiling woman with blonde hair and a skinny frame about an inch taller than Olivia greet them, dressed in an NYPD t-shirt and sweats. "Elliot Stabler, it's been too long since we last saw each other. How are you doing?" she asked, giving him a small hug in greeting.

"Just fine, just fine," he replied, noticing the air chill around him. Jealous Olivia had returned, he could tell from the tensed shoulders, pinched face, and the white hot anger emanating from her gorgeous brown eyes. While desired when they were alone in the bedroom, this Olivia wasn't one to be brought out in public. He had to act fast. "Thanks Dani; this is my partner, Olivia Benson." He wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her close.

"So this is the famous Badass Benson," said Dani, eying her over. "A pleasure to meet a hero such as yourself." She stuck out a hand which Olivia took.

"Yes, a pleasure," responded Liv dryly, taking the proffered hand. 'What is Elliot doing?' she wondered to herself.

"Come on in, make yourselves at home." The apartment was better on the inside than on the outside, tough Olivia could notice a package of roach spray and rat poison on the counter. "So Elliot," added Dani with a slight seductive lilt that made Olivia want to gag, "I heard about what you endured in the Twin Towers. How have you been holding up?"

Elliot smiled politely. "I've been doing fine, thanks to Olivia here." He beamed down at her and kissed the top of her head. Olivia's eyes widened with realization. To preempt a likely confrontation, he was subtlety advertising their relationship in an attempt to ward off an advance from Beck. 'You sneaky bastard. I love you so much.' She squeezed his hand, moving just a tiny bit closer to his side.

If Dani was in any way disappointed, she hid it reasonably well (though as a woman Liv could tell, making her grin inwardly). "Well good for you Elliot. Now, I'm sure this little visit wasn't just to catch up on old times. What can this beat cop do for the two hero detectives of the NYPD?" To her credit, loathe Olivia was to give her any, Dani wasn't pitching a jealous fit.

"It's about the Claire Parker murder case Officer Beck," said Olivia, watching Dani tense up as soon as she said the name. She obviously knew something.

Dani turned away from the counter where she had been pouring herself a drink. "What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Oh, I don't know, just a statement from Assemblyman Espailliat, your badge number in her notes, and the fact that you're shaking uncontrollably." Olivia didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she wanted answers. "Where were you the night she was killed?"

Instead of get angry like most cops would do in that situation, Dani sunk into a battered armchair in the corner, looking pensive. "I was at a bar all night, wallowing in self-pity. I do that a lot these days."

"Dani," said Elliot, walking toward her and kneeling in front of the chair. "If you know something about this, you have to tell us."

"I can't. If I so much as breathe a word out they'll kill me."

"How?" asked Olivia. "Murdoch and Gambino can't touch you if we're involved."

"It's not them. They're idiots, I worked with them for the last year and a half so I should know. Those two morons couldn't have figured out Parker was on their trial unless she wore a shirt saying undercover reporter in block letters."

"What are you saying Dani?" questioned Elliot, fearing he knew the answer.

Dani laughed dryly, shaking her head. "You two are detectives, it should be obvious. They have a guardian angel at One PP. Who, I have no idea, but he or she's big enough to cover for them."

Elliot and Olivia's jaws dropped. This was beyond a rape homicide case anymore. It was venturing into corruption of the highest level, high enough to include murdering witnesses. "Is that why they killed Miss Parker? To conceal the corruption."

"I guess so, though I'm certain Murdoch did it himself; he's always been a crazy motherfucker that way."

"Ok officer Beck," interjected Olivia, taking out her pad. "Let's start from the beginning."

Sitting straight, deciding it was time she stopped running, Dani cleared her throat. "What do you want to know?"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Three days later, exhausting every lead Dani Beck had sent them on and spending nearly 36 hours straight on the investigation, El and Liv were called into Cragen's office for a strategy session. Since Cassidy had been out for three personal days, only those present knew about the true nature of the case: Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Jeffries, Cragen, Alex, and Tucker (called in as their IAB liaison). Given what Beck told them, they wanted this kept on a need to know basis, for as Ben Franklin said, "Three men can keep a secret, but only if two of them are dead."

"Ok, so run this by me again guys," Alex said with slight irritation in her voice, having been through a practically vicious cross-examination two hours earlier which had given her a massive headache.

"Alright," Olivia started. "Over the last few months, several bodies of young girls ages eleven to thirteen have been turning up in Washington Heights. Claire Parker, a young reporter for the _Post_, was digging up dirt on the killings for an expose; based on a tip from Assemblyman Adriano Espailliat, Parker contacted an Officer Dani Beck, whom she then met with."

"Hang on," interjected Tucker. "What does this Beck have to do with the killings?"

"She approached the Assemblyman with information," replied Elliot, taking over. "She informed Parker that two officers she worked with, these two," he pointed to photos of Gambino and Murdoch, "Were most likely responsible for the killings and covered up the evidence. A few days later, Parker winds up dead and the gun that was used also was used at another rape homicide here in Alphabet City."

"Bastards are moving their operation to throw us off the scent," observed Jeffries.

"Is that it?" Al eyes turned to Alex who quickly elaborated. "Guys you know that this is barely enough for a search warrant."

"What about the fibers that came from an NYPD issue uniform?"

"There are thousands of those in circulation; I need something to concretely prove it was those two officers."

"About that," said Fin. "We did a little digging around the West Side where the last victim lived."

"And?"

"And Miss Cabot," said the perpetually teasing voice of John Munch, "We found a bodega owner who spotted our two officers in the area at the time of the phone call the last victim made to cancel her meeting with her friend. Since their patrol route is in Washington Heights, this can't be a coincidence."

"So they forced her to make the call, and then cuffed her in their car and raped her," Olivia put together. "We have to get these guys; Alex is that enough for a search warrant at least."

"It is, but we need to go about this with all our ducks in a row if what you say about their 'Guardian Angel' at One PP is true."

"It does make sense," added Cragen. "Parker would have likely made an official inquiry to the brass. From what everyone told us she had a lot of integrity that way. Besides, someone had to tip off the assholes to what she was doing."

"From what Beck and their associates at the Academy say, they aren't bright enough to pull something like this," cracked Munch.

"While that is true John, we can't have this getting out that we're on to them until we can be sure who is watching over them. Bottom line is, this stays between us, got it?" He got a chorus of nods, no one wanting to tip these assholes off.

"But from what you guys are saying, you have no witnesses to the two officers doing anything blatant, nor any witnesses to Parker apart from her notes which reveal nothing incriminating. I'm sorry but I can't go to a judge for an arrest warrant based on these. I wish I could, but it would be futile." Olivia wanted to yell, but her friend made a convincing argument. They were all tired, especially Olivia, with the surprise she had for Elliot on top of the mountains of case work. She had been running on Munch's swill for the past three days, which showed how demanding the work had been.

"Anyway, I need to get back," said Tucker. "Boss thinks I'm at lunch. Bye all. Bye Olive." He quickly left the room.

"Ok, Munch, Fin, run down more of Parker's leads. Elliot, Jeffries, get on finding some shady associates of our two officers."

"Uh, Cap?" asked Olivia, a bit puzzled that Elliot was being sent with someone else. "What do you want me to do?"

"You've been running yourself ragged Olivia. Take the afternoon off."

She was about to protest when she felt Elliot hand on her shoulder. "He's right gorgeous, do it for me. Please."

Much as she wanted to, Olivia couldn't say not to those azure eyes. "Alright El, for you." He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Because I love you." She beamed and kissed him chastely on the lips. "And I need a favor."

"Ugh," she fake groaned. "I knew you needed something. Spill."

"Kathleen's teacher wanted to meet me this afternoon for a parent teacher conference. Since it appears that work has gotten in the way yet again, I think it's about time her other parent starts pulling her weight around here."

His little teasing belied the significance of Elliot's remark. Inside, Olivia was bursting with joy. It never ceased to amaze and warm her that Elliot's kids saw her as their mom, and she loved every minute of it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now make sure you get this guy El." His grin widened.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Concerned with the state of the public school system, back when Maureen was little Kathy had enrolled her in a private Catholic school in north Queens run by the charming Father Michael Shea, also the Stabler family priest (while Olivia wasn't Catholic, she loved going to mass with her family; any time with El and their kids was treasured by her and God was God after all).

The teaching staff however were all young graduates just out of school, but from what Elliot had told her they were beloved by the students and great at what they did. Based on Maureen's level of education Olivia did not need to be told this twice (she swore Maureen knew more about Afghanistan now than did some at the State Department).

The hallways of the primary school were covered in Halloween decorations, all made by the kids. She smiled at the one brightly stenciled with the words Kathleen Stabler, taking pride in how neat it was. 'Christ,' she thought. If anyone had told Olivia eighteen months before she'd meet the most amazing man who'd welcome her with open arms into a family that all loved her to death, and that she would love with all her heart she'd have arrested that person for possession on the spot.

"Mommy!" Kathleen, dressed in a cute red and gold outfit with her blonde hair styled in the most adorable bob haircut since she "Wanted to look like my beautiful mommy," ran toward her. Olivia knelt down and allowed the eight year old into her embrace. "I missed you mommy."

"Mommy missed you too sweetie," whispered Olivia, kissing her daughter on the head. "I'm sorry for not being there."

"That's ok," chirped the middle Stabler kid, her grin so much like her father's. "Auntie Emily said you were busy catching the bad guys. Did you get them?"

Her curiosity and the determination in which she asked made Olivia laugh jovially. "No, not yet, but daddy is on it right now. You know how good a policeman he is."

"He is, but not as good as you,' she responded, smiling widely showing off her baby tooth gaps.

'Oh, Elliot is definitely going to hear about this,' she thought with an inward smirk.

"So this is the famous Livvy." Olivia looked up to see the warm face of a pretty, raven-haired young woman who looked to be about two years younger than her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia extended her hand to the woman.

"Julia Lawrence, little Katie's teacher. Nice to meet you Detective Benson."

"Likewise, Miss Lawrence. So what has this little one done now?" She ruffled Katie's hair with a grin.

"I didn't do anything," Kathleen whined, stomping her foot on the ground and scowling. Jesus, she was becoming more and more like her father every day; God help the poor boy she would end in marrying, having both her and Elliot to deal with. It might have been somewhat sadistic, but Olivia couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

"I know you didn't pumpkin. You're mommy's good girl." Kathleen's scowl morphed back into a smile. "Now wait out here while mommy talks to Miss Lawrence."

"Ok mommy," she said, sitting on the bench outside of the classroom.

Entering the room, Olivia looked around, taking in the class from the American flag to the crucifix on the wall. She frowned at seeing the child-size desks. "Please don't tell me I have to sit in one of those desks. I may be thin but I'm not that thin."

Miss Lawrence laughed. "No no, contrary to what the cartoons say we abandoned punishments like that a while ago." She slid over an adult-size chair. "Here you go detective." Olivia took a seat and waited, an awkward silence entering. "Well," Miss Lawrence said finally, "This is the first child I've taught where both parents carry guns."

Olivia grinned, liking this young woman a lot. "Don't tell Elliot this, but I am a much better shot that he is." The two women chuckled, the ice broken. "So, how is Kathleen doing in school?"

"Very good actually. She's dramatically improved in the last few months, not just in academics. Her entire attitude is better; at the beginning of the year she was so shy and introverted, hardly wanting to talk to anyone. It broke my heart."

Olivia was stunned as well. Katie had always been the chipper little terror when she visited the Stabler house. This was no doubt because of Kathy's death, the poor girl. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Now though, now she's completely changed. Her entire personality seemed to have a rebirth into the sweet girl we all know and love. And I think you are the reason Detective."

"Me?" Olivia asked, shocked. "How could I do that?"

"I had a talk with Katie's previous teachers. She was this way back when she started here but after her mother's death she changed. Now, you being in her life as her mother has breathed new life into little Katie. From what your eldest daughter's teacher told me, it was the same with her. I want you to take a look at this." Miss Lawrence pulled out a piece of paper from her desk. "Before, I couldn't even get her to discuss her mother's death, but now…"

Taking the picture in her hand, Olivia gasped. Kathleen had titled it "My Loving Family." It was a crude drawing of Elliot, tall and manly even in a kid's drawing; Olivia, her badge and gun on display; all four kids, a wide smile drawn on Kathleen's face; and in the corner was a blonde woman, Kathy Olivia guessed, wearing white in the clouds, standing with a bearded man who was obviously Jesus.

"She seems completely content with everything, and I'm sure you being in her life is the reason her entire personality changed for the better."

Olivia didn't know what to say, not bothering to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She knew the kids loved her but to be shown that love with something like this? Olivia did not know how she deserved all of this, but she thanked God that He thought that she did deserve this love.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

From a street a few blocks away from the school, the man watched as Detective Benson led the little girl out of the school and to her car. "Such a good mother," he whispered to himself. It wasn't even her own blood child but she apparently loved all Detective Stabler's kids all the same. Most people he met on his travels and missions would sell their own kid to Fenrir for a shilling. 'Well that's what makes her a warrior,' he told himself.

Watching Benson buckle the child in her vehicle, the man's brain was already formulating several ideas and tactics for when the battle had been launched. In the wild, the female Grizzly was afraid of humans, always choosing to flee rather than pick a fight. But threaten the beast's cubs and she would not rest until you were dead. He wondered if it would be same for Detective Benson, while another part of him knew it was.

His lips curled upward, the man looking forward to that day where he would find out.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Clad only in boxers and a pair of pajama pants, the heater on as the Autumn wind chill began in earnest, Elliot slipped between the sheets of their bed. It felt good to sleep in the comfortable mattress rather than on the lumpy cots in the cribs. What made it far better was the fact he could share this bed with the woman he loved.

"So as I was saying El," Olivia called from the bathroom where she was fixing herself up before bed (while she was a badass at work, Elliot was pleasantly surprised that she was completely feminine at home). "I really like Kathleen's teacher."

"Miss Lawrence, yeah she's great. I hope she'll be around when Lizzie and Dickie are Katie's age so she can be their teacher."

"I don't want my babies to grow up," she whined. "Why can't they be this age forever?"

Elliot chuckled, finding her complaint adorable. "You know they have to grow up gorgeous, for how else are they going to give us grandchildren to spoil rotten?"

"That's true," she replied softly. Elliot's mind drifted to a particular dream of his he had been having for a while. No matter what, it always involved either a little girl with his blue eyes and Olivia's face or a baby boy with her brown eyes and his looks. His heart warmed at their life; all he needed to give Olivia to make it complete was a ring and a baby, and he could only hope Liv would stay so he could do so. 'Don't think that Stabler!' a warning voice in his head that sounded a lot like Munch yelled. 'She loves you!'

"El," Olivia said, breaking his thoughts. "What did you discover at work?"

"Oh, the case. We think we got the guy who sold Murdoch and Gambino the gun."

"You did?" she gurgled while brushing her teeth.

Thankfully, Elliot could decipher anything Olivia said. "Yep, turns out Murdoch had a brother who was into auto theft."

Swish and spit. "Figures."

"Yep. Anyway, he had an associate who got himself arrested for turnstile jumping, and it turns out his prints matched a burglary where 15,000 in jewelry and a .45 caliber handgun was taken."

"Oh, to be taken down by a turnstile jump. Criminals are idiots."

"Yes they…" Elliot's voice trailed off as Olivia exited the bathroom, clad in nothing but one of his USMC-issue athletic t-shirts. "Uhhhh…"

Olivia giggled, loving how she could reduce the incorruptible Elliot Stabler to a puddle of goo. "See something you like Stabler?"

Elliot nodded his head slowly, patting the side of the bed. "Get in," he croaked, his voice hoarse with desire.

Sliding under the covers, Olivia gave Elliot a wide smile, pouring all the love she had in her system into it. Seeing that Love, Elliot felt a tear leave his eyelid. Noticing this, Olivia's face changed into a look of concern. "El, what's wrong?"

In lieu of answering, he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips; Olivia moaned and surrendered herself to him, their tongues caressing languidly. "What was that for El?" she panted as they both broke for air.

"For being the best woman on the planet," he answered honestly. When she smiled at him he had remembered Kathleen's picture that Olivia showed him. This angel was a gift from God, having taken the Stabler family, all broken in one way or the other and making them whole again. "I don't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"Yes you do El. You are the best man on Earth, and I thank God every day he brought you and your family in my life." A twinkle in her chocolate eyes, she straddled his lap and began kissing his neck. "In fact, I did something to thank you, though it isn't anywhere near enough."

Elliot groaned. "What did you do?"

"Daddy pulled some strings." She bit his earlobe, reveling in his gasp. "I am now fully able to join you and the kids in South Carolina when you reenlist." Smirking, she removed the t-shirt, now fully naked on top of him.

"God you're an angel," Elliot replied, leaning forward and sucking on her nipple, earning a moan of contentment from her. "Won't you get bored though, being all cooped up in the house?" He teased her breast with his tongue. "You are the best mother in the world but you are someone who needs to get out of the house."

"Not a problem," she said as she bit her lip, trying to stifle another moan. "I called the Beaufort County Sherriff's Department." She pulled herself down, earning an adorable whine from him. "They had a position open for a Sergeant's position, and with my case closure record they were more than happy to let me on," she husked as she pulled off his pants. "Now," Olivia straddled him again. "When my marine comes home from training the next generation of America's warriors," she kissed him. "I'll be waiting for him." Grabbing his member, she slid onto it, a hiss of pleasure leaving her lips.

Growling, Elliot flipped her over and began pounding in and out, kissing her neck. Olivia purred in happiness. 'Whoever said love is the best aphrodisiac is a fucking genius.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Walking into the bullpen hand in hand, Olivia and Elliot were immediately greeted by Cragen, who walked them to the interrogation rooms. "Munch and Fin picked up the guy from Rikers before you got in."

"Ok," replied Olivia, clapping her hands together, gung-ho. "Let's do this."

"I'll be in there," mentioned Alex, standing by the window. "I want this quick and clean, so no thug tactics ok?" Everyone looked at Elliot.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked incredulously.

"Because the question was meant for you El, duh," Olivia answered with a laugh.

"I do recall one very violent person last night," he whispered so only she could hear. 'Damn him and his sexy voice,' she thought. "Ok Alex, I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Good, now let's get this over with." Alex opened the door only to be greeted by their perp, one Marcus Cole and Roger Kressler, his lawyer.

"As I advised my client the last time, we won't be making a statement."

"That's ok," said Elliot in his best smiling growl. "Cause he's going to want to keep silent when we arraign him on murder charges."

"What?" blubbered a bewildered Cole, having only heard the word murder. "I didn't kill nobody."

"Your prints were found in a house where a .45 caliber handgun was stolen Cole. That same handgun was used to kill two people, one of whom was raped." Olivia threw a picture of the crime scene. "She was just a kid."

Cole was terrified now. "I sold that gun! I'm not a pervert!"

"Marcus shut up," barked Kressler. "You're obviously looking for bigger fish to fry Alex. What are you offering?"

"You are right about that Roger. He pleads to the burglary and does one to three upstate. In return, he tells us what he knows."

"It's a good deal Marcus."

The criminal considered his options. "Alright. First off, I didn't kill nobody. I got a call from some dude, said he needed to get a gun. I had the piece so I sold it to him."

"Give us a description," asked Elliot, taking a seat alongside Olivia.

"White dude, about thirty-five or so. Spiky hair and a cocky look. He was a cop."

Olivia's eyes looked up. "How can you be sure?"

"You don't think I could recognize a cop when I see one? I'm not an idiot."

"We'll agree to disagree on that Mr. Cole," she responded, pulling out a photo array with Gambino's photo in it along with five others. "Do you recognize anyone?"

His brow furrowing, Cole studied the photo array. "Yeah, I see the cracker."

"Which one is it?" Olivia asked. 'We've got the bastards.'

Cole pointed out the one on the top right. "That's him."

Olivia's eyes went wide as Elliot's jaw dropped. Alex looked dumbfounded. "Are… are you sure?" Asked Elliot, too stunned to say anything else.

"Yeah, that's the guy I sold the piece to. Now can I get my deal or not?"

Numbly, the three rose and exited, Alex mumbling something about sending the paperwork. "So did he give it up?" asked Cragen. Olivia nodded. "Ok, that's a wrap."

"Not quite Don," said Elliot.

"Huh? You said he picked Gambino out of the array."

"He picked someone. We put people on record that look like the guy we're investigating." Olivia responded numbly. "Here is Gambino in the array." She tapped the bottom middle. "And this is who he picked." She tapped the photo in the upper right.

Cragen paled. "Son of a bitch."

"Yep," Olivia breathed. "Brian Cassidy."

**A/N: And what a place to end it! **

**I know you guys wanted Liv to punch Dani, but she's just a minor character here. **

**Hoped you liked the teacher scene. You guys wanted more Liv/kids time so I gave the people what they wanted **

**The villain wasn't originally going to make an appearance, but why mess with tradition. He really is ruthless isn't he?**

**Next up, what does Cassidy have to say for himself? And how far does the corruption go?**

**God Bless**

**The Congressman **


	18. Chapter 17: Untouchables

**A/N: Happy Halloween guys. After the last four weeks of tests, essays and projects, I'm finally free of any work until finals. YAY! So that means more time for fanfiction. YAY again!**

**In the last chapter you all saw the ending. So what does Cassidy have to say for himself? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. If I did there would be some major changes.**

**Note: I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate in letting me know what you think. I accept all opinions, but just remember if I do something that you find irritating or inaccurate, how am I to know unless you tell me? If you do let me know, I promise I will cease the offending behavior at once :)**

**What happened to all the guest reviewers from the last chapter? I missed you guys' wonderful comments :)**

**This chapter is for lillybug991. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

Chapter 17: Untouchables

"I can't believe someone who worked with Ellie could be a child molester, even Cassidy." Olivia looked over at Emily Stabler from across the table. After the interrogation while Elliot manned the office with Cragen, Fin and Munch were on the way to Cassidy's apartment to arrest him. She, Alex, and Emily had a standing lunch date going at a small Italian café just west of Central Park, and all three of them were shaken up by this revelation.

"Even if Cassidy was involved in this, I don't think he's a pedophile or a deviant," Olivia admitted, twirling a piece of fettuccine with her fork. She hated giving that asshole the benefit of the doubt but she couldn't see him as one. "There has to be more to this than meets the eye."

"So what are you saying Liv?"

"I think I know where this is going," said Alex, spearing a bite sized portion of lasagna and bringing it to her mouth. "Me thinks Quinn is involved in this, how far I do not know but that I think we'll know sooner or later."

"True," said Olivia. "If I know Cassidy, he'll squeal at the first opportunity."

Leaning over, Emily lowered her voice so only the three of them could hear. "Forgive me for asking Olivia, and please don't take this the wrong way, but why'd you sleep with him in the first place?"

Bristling, Olivia felt a small wave of indignant anger pass through her before coming to her senses. It was a fair question, one that she had contemplated since it happened but didn't dare speak it to anyone, not even her mother. Well, now was as good a time as any. "To tell you the truth Em, I was in a pretty rough time in my life. I was in love with Elliot but I never thought he'd love me back; pretty stupid of me am I right?"

"I'll say," smirked Alex. "Even the mayor was betting on you two." Olivia blushed, remembering the embarrassment of that admission on the mayor's part, in front of President Bush no less.

Emily was grinning too. "She's right Olivia. It appears that everyone knew except you and Ellie. It was frustrating to watch, and I was this close to locking you two in a room and not letting you out until I heard moans coming through the door." Olivia reddened further while her two friends shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I was drinking one night, trying to drown my sorrows with my good friend Jack Daniels, when he walked in. Now I would have never slept with him sober, but I was so heartbroken and lonely, I wanted to forget about Elliot and he was the polar opposite. So I guess that's why."

"Damn," muttered Alex. "That's deep. Did it work?"

Olivia lowered her head, staring at her empty plate. "No; even drunk as can be without passing out I only came by picturing Elliot in my head." That set her friends into a fit of giggles, earning them a scowl from Olivia. "Shut up."

Taking a sip of her drink, Emily waved her off. "Come on Olivia, we're just playing with you. How about I tell you a secret about Ellie that is somewhat similar." That quickly got Olivia's attention. "One night as I passed his room about a month before 9/11, I heard him moan your name in his sleep."

Alex laughed while a wide grin broke out on Olivia's face. The love of her life was so adorable, and it was a total ego boost. "Oh that is so good to know, though to be fair he still does it. The only difference is I'm always there to oblige him." Alex laughed again while Emily made a fake gaging sound.

"Ok, before Em here upchucks her ravioli all over my brand new silk shirt, answer me this Liv. Is there any scenario where you would actually pursue a relationship with Cassidy?"

Never," Olivia said flatly, sheer determination in her voice. The thought alone disgusted her to the very core.

"Humor me Benson," Alex said, giving her the patented courtroom stare.

Making matters worse, even Emily was curious. "Come on Olivia. You are one of the few people who can keep up with Maureen's incessant questions. If anyone is smart enough to think up a scenario it's you."

Seeing it as a challenge, Olivia began to think. "Ok…" she said. "The only thing I can come up with is the following. Elliot would have had to abandon me, with all other dating prospects gone down the drain. I'd have to be pushing forty and he's have to not be such a douchebag. If those conditions are met I could see myself settling for a low-key relationship with him, but there still would have had to be an evil puppet master in the sky or something." She shook her head, the very thought leaving a bad taste in her mouth. At least they wouldn't had to deal with him in the future.

"You forgot one thing Olivia," added Emily. "It would have required Elliot not having told you his feelings. If he did you would have tracked him down to Afghanistan if need be."

Olivia smiled. "Yah, that sounds like me." She sighed happily, a dreamy, love-struck look on her face. "Thank God I don't have to worry about that. Elliot and I are together, I'm a mom now, and we have a wonderful life. I'd never thought God would do this for me but I'm so happy that He did." If it was a cartoon large hearts would be emanating from Olivia.

"It's just like that between me and John," concurred Alex, her features forming the dreamy, love-struck look as well. "I never thought John Munch could be so romantic but he really is."

"John Munch?" asked Emily incredulously. "Our John Munch. The sarcastic, nihilistic, cynic wo does nothing but rant about Kennedy and make creepy wisecracks about his life?"

Alex nodded, her eyes glazed over. "That's the one. Trust me, I didn't imagine this either, but considering his life so far it makes sense. I think his cynicism was just a defense mechanism from being rejected too much over the years." The two women shared a knowing look.

"Why that's just great." Both their heads turned to see a forlorn Emily. "All my friends are in great relationships with perfect men that they make goo-goo eyes over and here I am with no one." She lowered her head in despair. "I'm starting to think there's no one out there for me."

"Don't say that Em," responded Olivia, putting her hand on the younger woman's. "I thought the same thing for so long, that I wasn't good enough for anyone due to my genes and my upbringing. In the middle of those thoughts I met Elliot, and he showed me that I was wrong even if I in no way deserve such a good man as him. You just have to hang in there." She gave her friend a warm smile.

"Liv's right Emily, and don't think our relationships are perfect; believe me, John has done and said some crazy things that no one other than me would put up with."

"Oh really?" Emily asked. "Like what?"

'Oh this has to be good,' thought Olivia.

"Well, I don't know what prompted this and he never told me why," Alex blushed as she continued, "But John asked me two days ago if I could have sex with him on Elliot's desk. Do you know why that is?"

Unable to contain herself, Olivia collapsed, guffawing hysterically to the curious looks of her two friends. "I think Olivia knows why old man Munch asked that of you," observed Emily with a smile.

At that moment Olivia's cell rang. Wiping a tear from her eyes and trying (and failing) to hold back her giggles, Olivia answered it. "Benson… Yeah El?... Ok we'll be right over." She hung up. "I'll tell you later Alex, but they just picked up Cassidy and the Captain and Daddy wants us to sweat him." With that, the two officers of the court grabbed their bags and left for the 1-6.

"So you want me to get the check?" Emily called after them, knowing it was a rhetorical question. "Why is it always me who gets the short stick?" she mumbled.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Walking into the bullpen, Olivia spotted Elliot sitting at his desk with his back to the entrance. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her man even if it had only been about two hours since she saw him last. Sneaking up behind him, Olivia bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair with her nose. 'God he has an intoxicating scent,' she thought.

"Hello there gorgeous," husked Elliot without looking up. "I was wondering when you'd show up, but I'm glad you did Dani."

Olivia's eyes shot wide open. "Dani?" she breathed, standing ramrod straight and breaking her embrace.

Elliot swiveled around like a Bond villain, an innocent look on his face. "Hi Liv, how are you… OW!" he yelped as she smacked him hard upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked incredulously, standing up.

"Elliot James Stabler!" she berated. "You know exactly what that was for you sly putz. What gives you the gall…" She was cut off by Elliot pressing his lips to hers. Olivia tried to fight it but lost when she felt his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. Unable to resist him, she granted it and moaned in pure bliss.

"I love you," he said once they had to break for air.

She melted. "I love you too, but don't do that again." Olivia gave him her best Badass Benson glare.

"Come on Liv," he chuckled. "The look on your face was worth it." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Just remember Stabler, what goes around comes around." Now it was her turn to grin.

"Benson, Stabler!" called Cragen. "Why is it that I can't leave you two alone for five minutes without something happening?" He walked over to them shaking his head like an exasperated father. "You two are going to drive me to the bottle again."

"You know you love us Don," said Elliot cockily.

Cragen just shook his head again. "Let's just get to interrogation. Ed's already watching Cassidy for us, but I want you two to handle the interrogation."

"Not that I'm complaining Cap, but why us?" Olivia asked.

"Because he has history with you two that he doesn't have with the rest of the squad, and Canseco thinks that'll make him more likely to spill his guts." Not faulting his logic or the logic of their resident shrink, the two detectives made their way to the interrogation room.

"Ready El?"

"I've been waiting for this for years now," he answered back. Olivia snickered and entered the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't the conquering heroes," said Cassidy sarcastically from the chair. "As I've been telling your dad here Liv, do you mind letting me go?"

"For the last time Cassidy, it's Benson," growled Olivia, sitting down in the chair across from the fellow SVU detective. "Has he said anything daddy?' she asked Tucker.

"If you consider ranting like a whiny bitch about how the Mayor and the President contracted a hit out on him for you two, then yes he's said quite a lot."

Elliot smirked. "He's really an idiot if he thinks that. If I had a problem with him I'd handle it myself.

"Please, you couldn't take me even if you wanted to Stabler."

"Shut up, even my daughter could take you on Cassidy," said Olivia. "Now do you care to give a statement?"

"Don't you think I don't know what this is about?" he mused arrogantly. "Stabler here is pissed that he has to get my sloppy seconds, so he's got your dad going on a crusade… urgh." He found himself pinned to the wall, Elliot's forearm pressed against his throat.

"It seems you need a little lesson in manners Cassidy," Elliot hissed.

"Assault," croaked Cassidy. "I have an IAB witness."

"That was my daughter you were talking about," drawled Tucker in a bored tone. "And since Stabler is basically family, I may go into a temporary coma for the next few minutes." Cassidy's eyes widened at that, the fact that he really was in trouble finally sinking in.

"Put him down El," said Olivia, to which Elliot complied, tossing the former detective into the chair. "Now Cassidy, do you remember the case we've been working on before you took those personal days?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"While you were gone El and I found a reliable witness that pointed the finger at two police officers at the Washington Height's precinct." She set the photos of Murdoch and Gambino on the table in front of Cassidy.

"I never even met those guys. If they're pointing the finger at me they're lying!"

"No, they haven't even made a statement yet."

"So why am I here?"

"Because," Olivia smiled, "The gun that was used to kill both victims was traced to a gun dealer named Marcus Cole." She set the photo down, watching Cassidy's eyes widen and jaw drop at the mugshot. "Would you care to make a statement now?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Cassidy slammed his fist on the table. "That bitch! The bitch set me up."

"If you had nothing to do with this Cassidy then we can work out a deal," interjected Tucker. "Tell us who put you up to this."

Sighing, the detective knew the jig was up. If he was going to save his own ass from an accessory charge, he'd have to squeal. "Quinn, it was Quinn. One night in bed she asked me to pick up the gun from this guy and give it to her. I did a lot of stuff like that in the past so it wasn't a problem for me."

While all of them had been expecting this, it was still shocking that someone so high up in the NYPD was capable of this. No wonder she hated Liv and El. "Why would Lt. Quinn be interested in two scumbags like them?" Elliot inquired.

"She runs a protection racket. Any cop who has a secret to hide or something dirty they don't want getting out, if she finds out she covers it up in exchange for money," Cassidy confessed. "It's been going on since Dinkins was elected mayor back in 1989."

After spilling his guts about everything for nearly an hour, Tucker, Liv, and El emerged from the room shaken but with a fire in their eyes. "So please tell me that there is enough here to charge the Ice Queen," growled Olivia to the ADA.

"McCoy is going to be all over this, and he'll want Cassidy's testimony. Most likely he'll get misdemeanor gun possession and probation in exchange for his testimony." El and Liv scowled at that; while they would have liked for Cassidy to do time, they'd live with that so long as he got booted out of the department. "We're going to need corroboration though since co-conspirator testimony on its own is inadmissible, but I don't think it'll be a problem. Pick her up."

A wide grin appeared on Tucker's face. "I've been waiting for this for a long time," he mumbled smugly, causing Elliot to glance at Liv with a twinkle in his eye.

'What?' mouthed Liv.

"You are exactly like him," he whispered as the tree of them began to walk out of the precinct.

"Shut up," Olivia said, slapping him playfully, though there was a smile on her face. Elliot always knew what would make her smile, and she loved him for it.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Jane Quinn really deserved the nickname Ice Queen. There she was, sitting in the 1-6 interrogation room after having been arrested for accessory to murder and she had a smug smile on her face, not a care in the world. Entering the room, Liv and El were curious onto how she was going to get out of this one. They had her dead to rights on accessory and official corruption. However, the first thing she said after Olivia slapped the cuffs on her was "Call the DA and the US Attorney." Both were entering the room behind Alex. The room getting quite crowded.

"No lawyer Lt?" asked DA McCoy, taking a seat.

"Why do I need a lawyer Jack?" she answered, her voice dry but with a slight hint of amusement.

"Let me think Quinn," said Olivia, pretending to go into deep thought. "Oh that's right, because we have you dead to rights on the Claire Parker murder."

"You're little boyfriend Cassidy gave you up," Elliot added.

To their puzzlement Quinn laughed. "I always knew he was a spineless coward. Let me guess, you gave him a deal in exchange for testifying against me?" At the grins out of the attorneys present she continued. "Therefore, let's spare the bullshit. We all know I'm guilty so the question is what kind of deal I can get out of you."

Liv and El looked at each other and shrugged. No one ever said Quinn wasn't smart. "We need a statement out of you first. Why did you buy the gun for Murdoch and Gambino?"

Now it was Quinn's turn to shrug. "I found out about their little midnight pleasure cruises a year ago. They got the standard fare, a tenth of their paycheck in exchange for my silence. However, that reporter came by my office and informed me she was investigating them." She chuckled. "As any good service provider I informed the two officers who then paid me to get them a gun, which I did." The casual way she described being part of a gruesome murder made those present nauseous. This woman was clearly devoid of any empathy for other human beings. "Anyway, I told you this and am willing to put those two morons away, so what kind of deal can you offer me?"

Alex took over. "Well Lt. Quinn, I think five to fifteen on accessory sounds fair."

Quinn laughed. "Oh I don't think so counselor. I'm not some crack addict from the slums who you could pull off that sort of crap with."

"Well then Lieutenant," interjected Jack McCoy. "What do you think is appropriate for murder of a witness?"

The IAB chief smirked. "I think full immunity from prosecution is in order."

"You're joking," said Olivia incredulously.

"I can assure you Detective Benson I am not. Aside from your little stunt with the mayor I never go into any meeting or fight without being prepared for any contingency. In exchange for my freedom I am willing to disclose everything I know about the dirty cops in the department, dozens of them across the tri-state area, including some in the FBI for the dear US Attorney Abbie McCoy."

The three attorneys shared a look with each other. "Ok Quinn," Said Abbie McCoy, herself a former EADA in the city. "While such information is well appreciated it doesn't give you a free pass."

Quinn's grin widened. "Jack, we all know you are running for Attorney General. Would it make any difference to my deal if I told you that your opponent, the current AG Spitzer is a frequent visitor of prostitutes in the city?"

Jaws dropped. "How do you know this?"

"I have my sources," Quinn answered cryptically, "Though I assure you I can prove it. So do we have a deal?"

The three prosecutors excused themselves to deliberate, leaving Quinn in the room alone with Olivia and Elliot, both of them staring daggers at the woman who for so long had been out to get them. "You have everything figured out don't you Quinn?"

"Of course; it pays to be prepared."

"So tell me, what do you plan to do if they give you this deal?"

"When they give me my deal, I assure you I won't be sticking around here much longer. Maybe I'll take my money and go someplace warm and sunny."

The two detectives raised their eyebrows. "Oh that's right, the money you got from those dirty cops. How do you figure you'll get to keep it?" asked Olivia.

"Back in high school, my teachers said that I'd either be an accountant when I grew up or a cop. I chose the latter but that doesn't mean I'm not the former either. Let's just say I'm good with calculations." A soft smirk appeared on her face.

"You really are a bitch Quinn," said Elliot flatly.

"Why my dear detective Stabler," Quinn purred. "Did I ever say I wasn't?" Neither of them had any answer to that.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Turning the key in the lock, Elliot opened the door to their house, Olivia trudging in behind him. Both were exhausted from the long day, but each were satisfied and proud in a job well done; in the end they would never have to deal with Quinn or Cassidy ever again so it was a good day. "Guys!" Olivia called out. "We're home!"

"Mommy!" All four kids came out of the living room, the three youngest running. They all threw their arms around Olivia. "We missed you mommy," Kathleen told her.

The female detective could swear yet another piece of her heart was lost to this family. "Mommy missed you guys too," Olivia cooed, hefting Dickie into her arms and kissing his cheek.

"Wuv mommy," he gurgled, his face an epitome of joy at seeing his beloved mother.

"I love you too my sweet baby," she beamed, giving her son a huge kiss on his tiny cheek. If you looked up happy in the dictionary you'd get a picture of Olivia's face. Despite wishing for a family all those years before, until really getting to know Elliot's family Olivia didn't really understand why parents were so selfless to their children, but now she did. They might not be of her own blood, but they were her kids and she would die rather than see them hurt.

"Hey?" All heads turned to Elliot who had a put out expression. "What am I? Chopped liver? Why do you guys hug her and not me?"

"Because I'm awesome El," replied Olivia, earning an eye roll from her man.

Laughing, Maureen took a smiling Lizzie over to Elliot. "Sorry dad. We would feel terrible if we neglected the man in our life, right Lizzie?"

"Daddy!" she babbled, reaching for Elliot. Instantly melting, Elliot grabbed his youngest daughter and nestled her in his arm, kissing her on the cheek. He walked over to Olivia and took his son as well, strong enough to hold each in one arm.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat looking at the love of her life holding her babies. Elliot was such a good father; rubbing her hand over her abdomen, she hoped that God could give them more children. There was nothing she wanted more than a little girl with her graceful looks and Elliot's blue eyes or a baby boy with his handsome features and her brown orbs.

"Mommy." Olivia was brought out of her daydream by her middle daughter. "Did you catch the bad guys today?" Kathleen asked, the questioning look on her face utterly adorable.

"We did princess, we caught a whole bunch of bad guys today."

"Good, I hope daddy puts them all in jail," she said firmly, her jaw set.

A wide grin on her face, she turned to Elliot. "She's definitely your daughter El."

Smirking, Elliot lowered the twins onto the ground and looked at his eldest. "So where's your aunt?"

"She's gone out with her friend Trish, so we ordered a pizza for all of us."

"Yummers," commented Elliot. "Ok kids, go wash up." As the kids filed out of the living room, Elliot noticed the slightly disappointed look on the love of his life's face. "What's wrong gorgeous?"

"It's nothing; I just wanted to make dinner. I've been practicing my cooking skills and my mom says I'm ready."

"Oh Liv, come here," he took her in his arms, finding her pout cute. "Next time, I promise."

She sighed and nuzzled his chest. "Ok, but I'll get to make dessert tonight for us."

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?" Elliot asked absentmindedly.

"Hmmm, how about chocolate sauce and whipped cream?" She sucked the lower part of her lip between her teeth, her beautiful doe eyes locked with his.

Elliot furrowed his brows. "Waffles or ice cream?"

He was answered by a deep, throaty laugh that made his manhood twitch. Olivia pulled his head down till her breath was hot on his ear. "Neither," she whispered huskily, licking the shell of his ear.

With that, she was out of his arms and heading to the kitchen, throwing a wink and a smirk at him over her shoulder. Elliot stood there for nearly a minute, mouth agape. He stared down at his now fully erect member. "That woman is going to be the death of me," he whispered to no one in particular. This was going to be one long dinner.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

One week later

"_Today, the city woke to one of the largest mass arrests in the history of the NYPD. Stemming from the arrest of Internal Affairs Chief Lt. Jane Quinn on facilitation charges, District Attorney Jack McCoy and his wife, US Attorney for the Southern District of New York Abbie McCoy announced they had cut a deal with Lt. Quinn for information regarding her illegal activities._

"_The deal resulted in the arrest of a who's who of city politics and law enforcement, including three State Assemblymen, two NYPD Captains, eight NYPD detectives, dozens of uniform officers as well as additional dozens across the tri-state area, and a hodgepodge of local officials of all stripes._

"_What is most shocking of all, Attorney General Elliot Spitzer was arrested in Albany today on multiple counts of solicitation. His spokesman has confirmed that he is stepping down from his office, fueling rumors that Governor Pataki will appoint DA Jack McCoy to the now vacant office. _

"_Though this reporter does not know all the details of this investigation, it seems that the vast pool of corruption and dirty officers was discovered by the NYPD Special Victims Unit, home to the hero detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."_

Eyes shifting to the small television in the corner of his flat, the man watched as Stabler and Benson's file photos appeared on screen. He shook his head and smiled. 'It only goes to show you, when I'm right I'm right.' He had been sure as can be that those two were among the pantheon of elite warriors such as himself, and everything that happened so far had only confirmed that.

The one room flat was dark, the man having dimmed the lights to only let a small amount of luminescence permeate the room. Trained to be at home in the dark, he was in his element. Fully nude, he raised one leg up, maintaining perfect balance. Despite being over forty years on this earth, his physique rivaled that of a far younger man. Decades of labor and strenuous activity had made him strong, his muscles (although not as large as Stabler's) toned underneath his pinkish white skin. His body bore the crisscrossing of scars that marked a lifelong warrior, ones he wore with honor. His head was completely devoid of hair, having performed his ritual shave just moments before.

Gripping his most prized possession, his 18th Century Japanese katana, in his right hand, the man slashed it in perfect form while balancing himself on one leg. As he had expected, not one drop of sweat had fallen and his heart had not raised its rate one iota. He prided himself on being calm in the face of battle, and it filled his chest with pride to see that nothing had changed.

Lowering his blade and switching off the telly, the man walked to the bulletin board and stared at the photos of his two targets. It was one he himself took about two weeks before. Both of them resting in each other's arms, the love between them obvious to any rational observer. Yet another fact he had gotten right; their love had only strengthened them, made them far more powerful warriors than they would have been alone.

Everything was in place. The traps had been set, the weapons readied, the plans checked and double checked to remove any complications. Though the old saying stated "No battleplan survived contact with the opposition," he was confident that the initial plans and tactics would work for at least the first few weeks of combat thanks to his skills and training. It was all up to Benson and Stabler; only they were worthy enough to upset his plans, and he was eager to find out.

Shifting his gaze skyward to the small window open to the blackness of the cosmos, the man smiled. Up there was Valhalla, the home of the gods and the fallen heroes, where he rightfully belonged. No matter what, Stabler and Benson would get him there.

He dropped his gaze, closing his eyes. "It is time."

END ACT ONE

**A/N: Whooo! And there you have it. Next chapter will be a two parter where the villain finally makes his move. Let me just tell you that he will make William Lewis, Lowell Harris, Victor Gitano, and all the other SVU supervillains look like the Rugrats ;)**

**Poor Emily ****. Do you guys want me to get her a man by the end of the story? **

**How much sex can those two have? LOL! I love writing the racy and suggestive scenes; you can't have an EO story without at least one.**

**The Elliot Spitzer Prostitution Scandal was real but the organization he visited and used as Client #9 was founded in 2004. However, I can't believe that he didn't partake in such activities starting in 2004 since men like that never change, so I took liberties in this story. It fits in with a later plot change, so trust me :)**

**This is the last chapter Lt. Quinn or Cassidy appear in, though Brian will be back in the sequel for a much bigger role and as a much bigger asshole. Stay tuned.**

**Be sure to review! I would like to know exactly what all of you think of the last chapter in act one :)**

**God Bless.**


	19. Chapter 18:A Birthday to Remember Part 1

**Note: Sorry about the repost. Seems I do this a lot. I write the chapters about a day before I update them, and in my rush there are things that make me cringe when I reread them that have to be fixed, hence the repost. Sorry for the inconvenience, but enjoy the new parts :)**

**I haven't heard from a lot of you guys in a while. I've been missing a lot of familiar faces, so please guys, please drop a review for this chapter so I know you still like the story. It would mean so much to me :)**

**To all the guest readers out there, don't be shy. I love getting the guest reviews and always let them stand. Please keep them up :)**

**A/N: Happy Veterans Day! May God bless those who fought for our great nation and in the defense of freedom **

**And now we have reached the moment you have all been waiting for, the villain's first strike. For creative reasons, plus the fact that there is a lot of stuff I want to happen tonight, this chapter will be split into two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. There, I said it.**

**This chapter is for CCL13; if you haven't done so check out her EO story Back to You. It's Congressman recommended.**

**Another EO story I recommend is End of the Rope by laylamk. It's new but it's good.**

**Ensign Sanderson- Eric Bana**

**JUST A FAVOR, SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS ONE YOU GUYS HAVE PROBABLY BEEN WAITING FOR, DO YOU MIND LEAVING A REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS. I'M PIVOTING TOWARD A MORE ACTION-PACKED, LESS FLUFFY PORTION OF THE STORY SO I WANT TO BE SURE YOU GUYS ARE STILL LIKING IT. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW?**

**Enjoy the Congressman Brand Fluff, cause the rest of the story will be Congressman Brand Angst and Congressman Brand Action (yes, they are as bad as they sound).**

Chapter 18: A Birthday to Remember Part One

Olivia Benson was having a bad day, and that the week since the arrest of Quinn and Cassidy had been such a happy one for her made today all the more terrible. Her mind reflected on this morning, when Elliot had just kissed her and hopped in the car to drive them to work, not at all remembering what today was. 'The nerve of that man!' she thought bitterly. 'How could he forget? I thought he loved me.' She had brightened when Elliot left about two hours into work saying he had urgent business, but when he hadn't returned her sour mood came back.

To top it all off, she was stuck on court duty. The defendant had raped a friend and it was one of those he said, she said cases that always were a bitch to prosecute. Olivia was convinced the bastard did it, but he was a slick motherfucker and his attorney was none other than Trevor Langan, the perfect example of the shark joke. Alex had just finished direct with her, but now it was Langan's turn to cross-examine.

"Good afternoon detective," he said with a fake smile. "I hope you're doing well."

Olivia scoffed. "Why counselor? We're not friends," she spat bitterly, just wishing for the day to be over.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose not. Anyway, are you completely sure that the victim is telling the truth?"

"As sure as the fact I love my children counselor," she said with determination.

He glanced at the jury. "But shouldn't the fact that she has a history of mental problems and deception cloud your trust in her?"

"Objection!" Alex shouted. "Relevance?"

"The alleged victim's credibility is always relevant your honor."

"Overruled, answer the question detective," said Judge Donnelly. Olivia knew he'd go there, but in her bad mood hadn't prepared a comeback. She stayed silent for too long. "Your answer detective?" said Donnelly.

The sound of the courtroom door opening jarred Olivia out of her daze, and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Elliot, beaming at her with a single red rose in his hand; he mouthed the words 'I love you,' to her, but that wasn't what caught her eye the most. He was in the khaki shirt and green pants of his USMC service uniform; the sleeves showed off his three chevrons and two stripes of a Gunnery Sergeant, the uniform complete with the ribbons on his left breast and the blue and gold of the Congressional Medal of Honor draped around his neck. 'God, he's so handsome,' she thought, her mood brightening immediately.

"Do you need me to repeat the question detective?" asked Langan arrogantly.

Turning her head back to him, a confident smirk on her face, Badass Benson was back. "Not at all counselor."

The rest of the cross had gone terribly for the defense, Olivia blocking Langan's attempts to discredit her testimony and sending some of his questions back at him with vicious counterattacks. After the chances for a conviction had gotten considerably brighter, the judge called a recess for the rest of a day.

Stepping down from the stand, Olivia shook hands with Alex (who offered her congratulations for the impressive performance) and then practically ran into Elliot's arms, kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Elliot looked down on her sweetly. "Happy birthday gorgeous."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You remembered." She pecked his lips. "I thought you forgot."

Elliot laughed at that. "How could I forget the day God brought the love of my life into the world?"

Olivia melted at the words, all her anger from the past morning dissipating. "Oh El. I love you so much." A slight feeling of guilt welled in her gut. She should have trusted Elliot more; it should have been apparent that he was planning something and didn't just forget. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"I love you too Liv, and no need to apologize. Just seeing your wonderful smile was worth it." Every time Olivia thought she couldn't love this man any more he went and said something like that. Not trusting herself with saying something equally loving, she made due with a deep kiss. By the time they pulled away, both struggled to catch their breath. "Wow!" Elliot breathed. "Let me get you home. You need to get dressed for tonight."

She furrowed her brows. "What's happening tonight?"

A wide grin appearing on his face, he extended his arm out to which she looped hers into it. "Only a small party our friends and family are throwing for your special day at O'Malley's."

A grin appeared on her face as well. "So that's why you were being so secretive Stabler."

"Good eye. You should be a Detective for the NYPD Benson." They shared a laugh.

"So baby," Olivia asked as they were in their car driving along the LIE back to Queens. "Why did you skip work today?"

"Well Liv, I had to run to the recruiting station. You are now looking at a recommissioned member of the United Sates Marine Corps."

She smiled widely. "That's great El, but does that mean we have to leave New York for South Carolina soon?"

"Nope, they gave us three months. My tour of duty officially begins in mid-January, just enough time to wrap up things here and get everyone ready for the move. They have on base housing so we won't need any of that real estate nonsense."

"Good." A wicked grin spread on her face, a gleam in her eye. "So that's why my boyfriend is wearing that sexy outfit," she said, biting her lip.

Elliot glanced quickly at his girlfriend, seeing her raking her eyes up and down his body appreciatively, licking her lips. "You mean my uniform?"

"Yeah," she husked with desire, running her hand along his thigh. "You don't know how much of a turn on it is to see the man you love throw a birthday party for you all while dressed up like that. IT's every woman's dream." Something about the sight of Elliot in a uniform made her pulse with need.

It was suddenly getting very hot in the car. Elliot tugged on his collar. "You might not want to do things you can't finish Liv," he squeaked.

She giggled. "Why not? We're going to be home soon." Her hand lightly brushed his groin.

Growling, Elliot reached for the portable siren and turned it on, gunning the car as fast as it could go. "Hold on Liv." The siren was only for emergencies, but he saw this as a clear one.

Olivia clutched to the side of the seat as Elliot raced for home, cars stopping as he passed through red lights and barreled through stop signs. While the conscientious part of her mind stated matter-of-factly that this was an abuse of power, the aroused part was grateful. There was nothing she wanted more than to make love to Elliot ever since she saw him in that uniform.

Pulling into the garage of their house, the garage door hadn't even closed before Elliot shoved his seat back as far as it could go. "What are you doing…?" Olivia squealed when Elliot pulled her forcefully so she was straddling his lap. "El," she moaned as he began kneading her breasts through her dress shirt, "Baby… mmm… we should go inside."

"Can't," he growled, unbuckling his uniform pants to free his throbbing erection. "Need you now."

She couldn't argue with his logic. Immediately, she shimmied her panties off, giving Elliot a sultry smile. "Then come and take it Sergeant."

Without further delay, Elliot hiked up her skirt and guider her down onto his member, himself grunting while he heard a sexy mewl from Olivia's throat. "God I love that sound," he husked, reveling in how tight she was.

Shuddering from pleasure (she was already wet so the lack of foreplay didn't bother her), Olivia began to ride him, letting out soft gasps every time his tip hit her inner walls. "Yes… El… right there… so good." She ran her hands all over his uniform shirt, marveling at how his muscles rippled underneath the cotton.

'God, she is so sexy in her court clothes', he thought as he kneaded her breasts through the fabric. Bringing her flush against him, Elliot licked the column of her neck and suckled behind her ear, causing her to moan. "Come for me gorgeous. I know you're close."

Olivia came undone, her walls clamping tightly which triggered his release. They kissed passionately, moaning into each other's mouths. Slightly breathless, Olivia smiled at her man. "My sexy marine."

Elliot gave her a grin. "And I'm all yours gorgeous." They began kissing languidly.

"Elliot, Olivia, glad you're home," Emily shouted through the door. "We need to hurry if we're going to make it before six." She opened the door to see her brother zip up his pants and Olivia straighten her skirt by the car.

'This is awkward,' thought Elliot, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, hi Em," he stammered. Olivia didn't say a word, her face as red as a tomato. "We were just…"

Emily held up her hand. "I don't even want to know," and she shut the door.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Excuse me ma'am." The secretary looked up to see a wiry man with thick glasses holding a gym bag in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. "Is Miss Cabot in?"

"Yes, she's in her office."

Munch smiled, thanking the secretary. Walking through the hallway, he spotted Alex through the window. She was sitting at her desk, dressed in a burgundy evening gown that made her look stunning, her hair tied up in a simple bun. While Liv's party was soon, Alex was knee deep in paperwork. 'That is so like her,' he thought with fondness. His girlfriend was the classic workaholic.

Hearing a sharp knock on her door, Alex nearly jumped in surprise. "Come in," she called, her face immediately brightening when Munch walked in. "Hey John." She stood and took the roses, inhaling the sweet scent. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Just a little gift for my favorite attorney," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "So, you look amazing in that dress."

Alex smiled, doing a little twirl so that he could see all of it. "I knew you'd like it. So what are you wearing?"

"I brought it with me, so do you mind if I change here?" Alex nodded but Munch made no move to change. "Do you mind?"

"John, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Alex giggled, but his exaggerated pout made her giggle again and acquiesce, turning around. "You know, you are very aggravating John Munch."

"It's all part of my unique charm counselor," he retorted back. That set off another firestorm of smart ass comments until Munch said "Ok, turn around."

Spinning around, Alex covered her mouth to stifle her laughs, which didn't work. "You're actually going out in that? Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

"Hey, the guy at the shop said I looked dashing, but then again he is my cousin so that may be it." Munch began to rub his forehead like he was thinking.

That just set off more laughs form the blonde. "You know, with your little eccentricities it's a wonder I can put up with you," she joked.

"That's too bad," said Munch absentmindedly, "Considering the fact that I love you." His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Alex's jaw as half way to the floor. "John?" she asked wearily. "Did you just say you loved me?"

He felt like he stepped in it big time. "Uhhhh." He decided to go with honesty. "Yeah, I guess I did, I do."

The next five seconds were the longest in his life until she beamed at him. "That's good, because I love you too." An elated grin spread across his face as he closed the distance quickly, his lips covering hers in a deep kiss.

There was another knock at the door, and in stepped Mayor Giuliani, a smirk on his face. "Don't let me interrupt you two," he laughed, taking in the blushes on their faces. "Benson and Stabler were the same way when President Bush and I arrived at the hospital." By the look on his face he was enjoying himself quite well.

Clearing her throat, her embarrassment masked by the giddiness of Munch's confession, Alex gestured to the couch. "It's always an honor Mayor, would you like a seat?"

"No, no, this won't take long Miss Cabot. I just wanted to ask you a question before all the formal issues present themselves." Alex looked at Munch quizzically, the detective merely shrugging his shoulders. The mayor continued, "As you know, Governor Pataki just selected Jack to be the Attorney General."

"Yes, I heard. Jack would make a good one."

"Of this I have no doubt, but that leaves me a pickle. We'd need a new DA for Manhattan since Jack couldn't very well hold two offices at once. My first choice for that office would be you Miss Cabot."

Gasping, Alex was completely shocked. "Me sir? Why me?"

"I looked into all the candidates for the job, and you have the best resume and conviction rate. I'd rather have an experienced prosecutor and DA in the job than some brownnoser from the city council any day," said the former US Attorney. "So, just between us, what do you say?"

Alex was speechless. "Uh, I don't know what to say sir. I'd be honored, but could I have a few days to think about it?"

"Of course." Giuliani shook her hand and began to leave when he took a long look at Munch's outfit. "No comment," he quipped.

Both Munch and Alex were silent before the detective stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. It has a nice ring to it." She laughed; Munch always knew how to make her cheer up. "So does this mean…"

"No John," she ground out with a smirk, looking up at him. "I'm not subpoenaing the 'Real Warren Commission Report for you."

He looked dejected. "Well, it was worth a shot." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Hold still Olivia." Emily tried to maneuver the curling iron properly into place, but was stymied again by the squirming detective. "Christ Liv, do you have to be this difficult?"

"Well excuse me for not liking something that could give me second degree burns in my hair," she retorted, a grimace on her face as her friend pushed on. She was just grumpy that Elliot wanted to change out of his khakis despite her pouts and pleas (he said he had a surprise for her), but the curling iron did bother her.

"Well that's the price of being beautiful. Us gorgeous girls have a lot of upkeep to stay smoking." She grinned, coaxing a small smile out of Olivia. "Oh," she said, running it through Olivia's brown locks, "Did you hear the good news from Afghanistan?"

That perked Olivia's interest. "Really? No, I was busy all day with court and stuff."

"Right, stuff," Emily smirked, causing Olivia to blush. "Anyway, the Northern alliance just took Mazar-i-Sharif from the Taliban. The Pentagon says it was a major victory for the Coalition forces."

"Very nice, but where is Mazar-i-Sharif?" Olivia was sure she botched the name.

The two shared a look. "Maur!" they called out, knowing their little genius would likely know. Emily ran the iron through one more time. "There, done."

"Thank God," Olivia breathed. She stood, the two women eying themselves in the mirror. She had on a tight fitting indigo evening gown, the neckline exposing her olive skin about two inches below her neckline; enough to hide her assets but form fitting enough to highlight them with a little mystery.

"You look stunning Liv," Emily gushed. "My brother will be all over you."

Olivia blushed again, taking a look at her friend. Emily was in a red dress with spaghetti straps that ran to right beneath her knee. "You look amazing too Em; there is no way you don't find a man tonight."

She scoffed, looking a little worn. "Come on Liv, I know I'm cursed."

Before Olivia could rebut that, Maureen arrived in El and Liv's shared bathroom, Lizzie and Dickie in tow. "Oh my God you two are so cute!" Olivia gushed, kneeling down in front of them and gushing over their mini outfits. Each twin brightened up at the sight of their mother cooing over them, giggling uncontrollably as Olivia peppered their heads with kisses. "Aren't they cute?"

"You are such a mom," chuckled Maureen.

Kissing the giggling twins on the head, Olivia stood up to admire her eldest daughter. At thirteen she was blossoming into a young woman, and the white dress she was wearing accented both her youth and her increasing maturity. "You look just like your father," Olivia smiled, tears in her eyes as she ran her finger through Maureen's brown hair, "Only prettier."

Her daughter laughed. "I'll take that as a complement, so what did you guys want?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us where Mazar-i-Sharif is."

"So what am I, your atlas?" Maureen responded.

"Pretty much," her aunt deadpanned.

"What your Aunt means is that you are the smartest one in the family and we want you to share your gift with us," Olivia added.

"Good save mom. Anyway, if you're asking about the city that just fell, it's just on the northern border of Afghanistan. It's not Kabul but it is a critical win for the USA."

"Oh Maur," Olivia cried, hugging her daughter in the overprotective, motherly way. "My big girl! You are growing up too quickly."

"Mom," she wheezed, "Please, you're crushing me." Emily was laughing, for Maureen's look of pure embarrassment was priceless. She had been afraid that when Kathy died such necessary moments in the kids' lives would be lacking; yet another blessing from having Olivia in the family.

"Mo-Mo, Mo-Mo," the twins giggled, hugging their big sister's legs.

"Oooh, looks like a Stabler family pow wow in the bathroom. Why are you embarrassing the poor girl Liv?" Olivia heard Elliot ask.

"Thank you dad."

"Save it for her first date."

"Daaad!"

"Come on Maur, he's just joking," Olivia reassured her, looking up. At that moment her heart stopped. Elliot was holding a very cute Kathleen in a ruffled blue dress, but it was him that took her breath away. 'And I thought his khakis were sexy.' He was in his dress blues, only to be worn for special occasions, complete with the hat which was now on Kathleen's head making the picture so adorable. What was it about a mam in uniform (specifically Elliot in a uniform) that made Olivia's heart flutter and her insides clench?

"Daddy!" the twins squealed, running over to him.

Setting Kathleen down after Emily snapped a picture of the two, Elliot set the hat on his head and hauled Lizzie and Dickie up in his arms. "Hey buddies. You look so cute."

Laughing together while Emily snapped pictures of the twins trying to grab Elliot's hat, Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the family moment; no matter what El got her, this would be the best birthday present ever.

Seeing Olivia quiet, Emily knew the two needed a minute alone. "Ok guys, let's get you to the car downstairs."

Kneeling down, Elliot deposited the twins on the ground. "You look beautiful Maur. You are getting to be a young woman."

"Thanks dad," she said, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Besides, mom says I'm prettier than you." Giggling, she skipped out to a bewildered Elliot.

"Do I want to know what that's about?" he asked Liv. Smirking, Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around him, leaving soft kisses on his jaw. "See something you like gorgeous."

"You are a piece of work Elliot Stabler," she said, nuzzling his neck. "You just had to go and find the only other outfit that makes you look sexier than your khakis."

He gave her the cocky look that was his signature. "I told you you'd like the surprise, but you were too stubborn to listen to me."

She gave him a glare. "Do you want to get laid tonight Detective Stabler?"

Olivia then felt her boyfriend's hot breath on her ear. 'Shit.' "I plan on it Detective Benson," he husked, nibbling on her ear. She moaned. "Let's go Liv," he said, winking at her as he left the bathroom. Olivia suddenly wished that the party would go by quickly.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The bar was a seedy one, at least to the eyes of someone from the Upper East Side. It was dark and folksy, a football game playing in a battered TV set in the corner. Fancy wines and liquors weren't served here, the predominant spirits being large mugs of Coors or Budweiser or shots of vodka. All in all, it wasn't a place someone with wealth would appreciate.

The pungent odor of cigarette smoke and cheap lager made the man smile. It reminded him of his days back in the service, back when his life still mattered to his country. If he could go back to that life when his goals matched those of his nation and comrades he would, but sadly not even the gods could turn back time.

'Enough of that,' he thought to himself, quashing the tiny bit of grief and focusing on his anticipation. Tonight was the night, the night that would begin what was likely the most difficult fight of his life. Many persons shied away from stress but as a true warrior should he reveled in it, basked in it. The months of waiting, of planning, of dreaming of this day were finally coming to a close. Soon after this, the gods would anoint their greatest, and what a glorious day it would be.

He shook his head, tempering down his enthusiasm. There would be plenty of time later; one must never be overconfident, he remembered from his training days, for it would make him arrogant and complacent. When dealing with the greatest possible foes one must be on alert and ready to adapt at a moment's notice, and rule number one was never become predictable.

He allowed himself a small smile. While warriors knew these rules, practicing them with brutal efficiency, the common scum that made up most of the world did not. There was Mathew Barnes, Detective Jeffries' paramour and the weak link he would be exploiting. He just had to wait for the perfect time.

Watching the American football game, but always keeping an eye on his target, the man spotted the perfect moment when Barnes got up, presumably to head to the loo. Standing up, he made his way to the bar. "Scuse me barkeep!" he called out to the bartender in a practiced Brooklyn accent. "Can I have a Coke please?"

The bartender smirked at him. "You the designated driver huh?"

"Guilty," the man said sheepishly. He wasn't adverse to a lager now and again, but never while in action. Even one drop of alcohol in his blood could dull his senses long enough for an enemy to gain an advantage.

"Coming right up!" When the bartender turned, the man moved swiftly. Check right. Check left. Reach into pocket. Dump the GHB in the open beer mug Barnes left on the counter. 'Daft fool.' When the bartender turned around, it was all over. Great Odin he was good.

Barnes soon returned from the lavatory and took a long gulp of his drink. It was all falling into place; the man, and his large brownstone townhouse, would be crucial to the opening strike; now that he was under the sway of the drug, the problem of how to get the SVU into his clutches had solved itself. "Hey there buddy," he said to him, completely unrecognizable with the Brooklyn accent and black wig. "Can you believe those Giants?" 'It begins.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The door to the restaurant opened and Elliot lead Olivia into the room with her arm looped around his. "Here's the birthday girl!" the marine boomed.

Everyone cheered. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Olivia! Happy birthday to you!" Olivia smiled, slightly embarrassed at being the center of attention.

Seeing this, Elliot bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Liv," he whispered.

"Mmmm, love you too baby," she said back, looking up to him in his dress blues, the bright blue ribbon of his medal contrasting with the dark blue of the fabric that showed off his muscular frame. She felt so lucky.

The couple were then bombarded with people who offered "Happy birthdays" and "Congratulations on being together finally." Monique Jeffries did the same, but had to excuse herself for a personal matter; Olivia thought nothing of it as she looked around. A figure caught her eye. "Mom!"

Laura Tucker, Ed in tow, came forward and embraced her daughter. "Hello baby, happy birthday." That sounded like daddy alright. She pulled back and looked her over appreciatively. "You look happy Olive. Doesn't she look happy Ed?" she asked her husband, turning toward him.

"She looks very happy," said Tucker, the smile he sported nearly breaking his jaw.

"I am happy mom and dad." She looked adoringly at Elliot who was standing a few feet to her side.

Her mom smiled knowingly. "I'm sure it's thanks to this handsome marine here," she said warmly, patting Elliot on the shoulder. "I've never seen her so happy before. It's all thanks to you Elliot, and I'm grateful to you for that. We both are, right Ed?" she looked at Tucker, practically daring her husband not to agree.

"I guess you had a hand in that," Tucker deadpanned.

"Ed."

"Daddy."

Tucker groaned. "Alright Stabler, I am grateful." While it sounded like it was forced, all of them knew it was sincere.

Elliot chuckled humbly, a grin forming on his lips when he felt a small tug on his uniform pants. "Thanks guys, though I'm sure it wasn't just me," he said, glancing down at Lizzie and Dickie.

"Ooh, is that Elizabeth? She is so cute." Laura bent down and scooped her up, tickling her nose.

A bit awkwardly, Tucker lifted Dickie up as well. "Uh, hey little guy. How's it going?" Dickie responded with a happy "Baba," and patted him on the nose with his little hand. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"I think we have a new nickname for you Ed," laughed Laura. "Isn't that right Lizzie; do you like Baba too?" Lizzie squealed in delight, waving her hands in the air. Olivia smiled; her mom was taking her newfound role as a grandmother quite happily. Her father was still getting used to the idea, but she was sure Tucker would come around eventually. For too long the only grandparent (technically) in the kids' lives had been Cragen, so this was good for them as well. "I'm so glad you're letting us babysit the kids tonight Elliot. We're going to have so much fun am I right?" She tickled Lizzie again making the little girl burst into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks Laura. You keep my kids happy and I'll keep yours happy tonight as well," he winked. Laura laughed while Olivia slapped him on the shoulder. Not worried, Elliot kissed her again. "Sorry gorgeous. I'll be right back." He left her alone with Emily, who just walked up, to greet an old marine buddy of his.

"There she is!" Olivia turned to see Alex running toward her friend. "Happy birthday Olivia. You look incredible."

"I know right," she replied cockily, causing the ADA to laugh. "You look incredible too Alex. Munch must be happy as a clam."

"Yeah, what's going on with our favorite conspiracy nut?" Emily asked with a smirk.

Alex's smile grew wider. "He came by my office a few hours ago with flowers, and then he let it slip that he loves me. It was so adorable." All three women grinned, Olivia overjoyed for her friend. 'Now only to get Emily a man.'

"Speaking of which," Emily observed with a slight chuckle, "There he is right now."

Olivia turned and couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth. "Christ, what the hell are you wearing?" Munch was clad in a pure white Tuxedo, complete with a cane and a white bowtie. He looked ridiculous, but he was always ridiculous.

"Are you sure you love him back?" asked Emily with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sometimes I wonder," muttered Alex, leaving the two to join her boyfriend.

"Those two are so unlike its scary," Olivia observed.

"Yeah, not like you and Ellie. You two are peas in a pod. It boggles my mind that you haven't ripped each other's heads off with how stubborn and hotheaded you are."

Before Olivia could retort with a suggestive wisecrack, Elliot returned with a stocky, buff man that just screamed Jarhead. He had the air of a perpetual jokester, and the way he acted around Elliot meant that they were close. "Jerry, I'd like you to meet Olivia. Liv, this is Jerry Malcom, one of the guys from my platoon back in Iraq."

"Nice to meet you Jerry," Olivia said with a smile.

The former marine whistled. "Whoo! Damn Elliot, you sure know how to pick em. Have any sisters for me?" he asked with a wide grin.

"She does not Jerry, you weasel," interjected Emily with a smirk.

"There she is," laughed Jerry, hugging Emily. "So now there's two beauties living with the Beast here." Elliot punched him on the arm lightly, the two buddies sharing a grin.

"So Jerry," asked Olivia. "Were you with Elliot in Desert Storm?"

He slapped his thigh. "Damn straight. This big, beautiful motherfucker saved my bacon; damn Iraqi SOB got me right in the ass. I could barely shit for weeks."

"Language!" scolded Emily, snickering. "He's always like this," she divulged to Olivia. She nodded but was more interested in Elliot. He was smiling sadly, but otherwise seemed alright; it had taken a while for him to move on from the pain he had kept for all those years. In some ways it would never go away, but it overjoyed her that he was slowly getting better. No person as wonderful as El should have that much pain.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My cousin is here to visit from San Diego, and I brought him here to meet all of you."

"San Diego, what does he do?" asked Olivia curiously.

"He's a Navy SEAL," replied Jerry. At their awed faces, he nodded. "Yep, one of the only guys here who can top old 'Above and Beyond' here in prestige." He scanned the room. "Ah, there he is. Luke!" Up came a young man in his Navy dress uniform. "Guys, meet my cousin Ensign Luke Sanderson. Luke, this is Elliot Stabler."

"Oh my God," Olivia heard Emily whisper next to her. She raised an eyebrow, only to understand completely when the dashing SEAL, complete with the eagle and trident pin on his jacket, strode up to them.

"Elliot Stabler the hero," said Sanderson, shaking Elliot's hand. "Let me just say it is an honor to meet you."

"No, the honor is mine sir," Elliot stated, the man outranking him even with his medal.

"Oh pish, none of that formal stuff here Marine. So will you be so kind as to introduce me to the two lovely ladies you have with you?"

Olivia blushed, giving Sanderson the once over. She had to admit he was a handsome man; just as tall as Elliot, he had a head of dark hair, a warm and inviting smile, and lean but well defined physique (Elliot had told her that US Navy SEALs had the hardest training regimen of anyone on the US military; only the British Special Air Service could compare). His overall demeanor projected someone who was confidant but with humility, a very good personality to have especially with his skill set. However, he couldn't compare to Elliot in any measure in Liv's eyes, who was the only man she had eyes for. 'Besides, El's dress blues are much sexier,' she thought.

Emily on the other hand looked like cupid had emptied his quiver on her. It wouldn't have surprised Olivia if she was drooling. It was the same look she saved for Elliot every time she looked at him.

"This goddess over here is the love of my life and the birthday girl, Olivia Benson," Elliot said, making Liv blush even more.

"Good to meet you Olivia. Jerry tells me that you're quite the detective."

"Oh stop," she deadpanned. "I wouldn't be half as good without my handsome partner here." She ran a hand along Elliot's, making him wrap it around her waist happily.

"Hi," Emily cut in, looking both nervous and love-struck at the same time. "I'm single; I mean I'm Emily… shit," she muttered, going red in the face with mortification.

Elliot looked a bit confused while Olivia laughed. El and his sister were both alike in so many ways, most of all having the equivalent of a midair collision every time they tried to approach a member of the opposite sex (if it hadn't been for 9/11, she was sure Elliot's declaration would have gone exactly like this). "Ensign, this is Elliot's sister Emily," she said trying to salvage the situation. "She's currently in law school."

"Nice to meet you Miss Stabler," Sanderson said in a warm voice. "It's not every day you meet a woman with brains as well as beauty." He raised her hand and kissed it gentlemanly.

Emily looked like she had been hit on the back of the head with a sledgehammer before a wide smile graced her lips and a goofy laugh escaped her throat. "Thank you Ensign."

Glancing over at Elliot, most people wouldn't notice what was going through his head but Olivia could. He was starting to get into the overprotective, big brother mode. While his protective streak was one of the things she loved about him, now wasn't the time. 'If he ruins this for Emily, so help me I'll…'

"Benson! Stabler! Get up here for the birthday toast!" Munch hollered from across the room, standing on a chair. 'Thank you Munch.' Leading Elliot by the arm away from his sister and Sanderson, he could hear her laugh joyously at one of his jokes. 'Finger's crossed!' "There's the birthday girl!" Munch called out, a microphone in his hand.

"Ok Munch, what is this all about?" she asked him.

"What? Can't a guy give his best friend's girl a birthday toast?" When Olivia simply laughed, he took it as a sign to continue. "Greetings everyone; as you all know I'm Detective John Munch, also known as the handsome one of the squad." He got a chorus of lighthearted jeers and a whoop from Alex at that, for which he feigned hurt. "Anyway, since I am the birthday girl's boyfriend's best friend and likely best man, I feel it's best for me to give this toast.

"Anyway, we at the squad were all thrilled when El and Liv finally got their heads out of their asses and declared their love for one another."

"You said it Munchie," Fin called out. "Everyone knew except both of them, it was pathetic. Oh, and maybe Tucker too."

"Hey!" called the birthday girl's father. "I heard that Tutuola. Watch yourself," he called, giving him the I'm watching you look to the laughs from the crowd.

"Ok, so we established that. Now to understand why them getting together was so important, you have to understand the squad is like a human body." Now Olivia was intrigued; where was Munch going with this? "Olivia is the heart and soul of the squad. Fin is the pancreas. The Cap is the brain of course, while Alex here is the mouth since she's so good with words. And the face is clearly me, cause let's face it, I'm the most handsome in the squad."

Both El and Liv rolled their eyes at once. "Shut up Munch."

"Those two share a brain, I'll tell you that. Last but not least though is Elliot, who's the arms, always ready to beat the shit out of anyone who messes with any of us." Olivia giggled and rubbed Elliot's back as he buried his head in her neck shyly. He was so cute sometimes.

"As I was saying, we are a family at the 1-6, and as a family we were all dismayed and perhaps a little disillusioned that these two were too shy or too stupid to do the world a favor and confess their feelings for each other. Believe me, it was obvious. Olivia always looked at Elliot like a lovesick puppy and Elliot never stopped checking out Olivia's ass."

A high pitched whistle echoed through the bar. "For shame Stabler!" called out Jerry, laughing.

"What can I say?" said Elliot in response. "Can I help it that my eyes are drawn to perfection?" Olivia blushed bright red, causing Elliot to smirk and kiss her on the cheek.

"Now, what I'm trying to say is, we all witnessed a true story of love and redemption watching those two. Out of the ashes of one of the darkest days in American history something beautiful emerged, and if it could happen there it could happen anywhere. That is the true moral of their tale, and I just want to tell Liv and El, thank you for showing us the reality of true love. Happy birthday Olivia."

"Here here!" yelled the crowd, clapping.

"Now enough of the mushy stuff," Munch continued. "It's time for Sgt. Stabler to give the birthday girl her dance."

Olivia looked at Elliot quizzically, her boyfriend looking bashful as if his mother caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "El?"

He smiled at her. "Dance with me."

He led her to the middle of the floor, now clear to give them a free arena to dance. When the first notes began to play over the speakers, Olivia stared at him in astonishment. "Our song."

"Yep, only the best for the love of my life," he replied, his voice filled with love. Olivia felt the tears show up again, but she merely stared into the deep blues of his eyes, mesmerized.

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_

_The one I adore,_

_Love you forever,_

_And ever more,_

Elliot, the picture of attractiveness in his dress blues (at least in Olivia's opinion), twirled Olivia slowly, her happy laugh music to his ears.

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love,_

_With yooou._

Twirling back into his arms, Olivia pressed her lips to his, savoring the warmth that spread through both their bodies. Neither could hear the cheers of the crowd, for at that point they were blind, deaf, and dumb to anything but each other.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Hurrying up the path, Monique Jeffries was bursting with excitement. Sure, she felt bad for having to leave her friend's birthday party, but when Mat called her and asked her to come over to his Upper East Side brownstone she knew she had to go. Things for her had not been the same after nearly dying in that car explosion; after that Monique vowed to live life in the moment every day. Seeing Barnes in that bar, even though he had been a suspect once, turned out to be the best thing in her life. She was convinced he was the one, and he had nearly told her he loved her on more than one occasion.

Knocking on the door, it opened nearly immediately, her boyfriend standing there in a bathrobe. "Hey baby," she greeted. He immediately jerked her in and began kissing her. She was surprised but not in a bad way. Normally they would share a glass of wine before sex but she wasn't complaining.

A few minutes later he threw her in his bed upstairs. Monique moaned in pleasure, but the pleasure turned to pain when he squeezed her breast roughly through her shirt after shedding her of her jacket. She was confused; they had had rough sex before but this was different. "Mat, stop." He didn't, which caused fear to go through her system. Now that she thought about it he did look kind of out of it. Was he high? "Stop," she said more forcefully.

A sharp stinging sensation emanated from her cheek. She was in shock; he had slapped her. "Shut up!" he growled, slapping her harder.

That was it; no one was going to abuse a special victims detective. Gathering all of her strength, she kneed him in the balls. Without watching him roll over in pain, she grabbed her jacket and started to run out when someone blocked her way.

Monique's eyes first settled on the pistol pointed at her, a revolver of unfamiliar make, but her eyes soon drifted upward. The man in front of her was completely bald, his skin a pinkish tan from too much time outdoors. He was clad in a trenchcoat, utility pants, and combat boots, his muscles toned and string underneath. All in all he exuded power and intimidation, except for the eyes. They were grey, but there was a slight twinkle in them. Monique couldn't place it; it looked like, enjoyment with something she had only seen in Benson or Stabler's before. Was it determination?

Her hand instinctively reached for the gun. His thumb pulled back the revolver's hammer. "Now now, detective, we wouldn't want you to do anything foolish now would we?" He spoke in a foreign accent, only making him more intimidating.

"Turn around," the man ordered calmly, enjoying this immensely.

Monique turned, only for blackness to envelop her as the man brought the butt of the pistol onto her skull.

**A/N: Bum! Bum! Bum! What a place to end it, but unless you want a 12000 word chapter, I have to end it here.**

**Oh how women love men in uniform. After everyone wanted Emily with a man, how could I say no?**

**Next up, the thrilling conclusion to the villain's first strike, plus Elliot's second present for Olivia. **

**Stay tuned and please, please review!**

**God Bless.**


	20. Chapter19:A Birthday to Remember Part II

**Reposted: Damn, why do I keep doing this? But after rereading some of the initial chapters I've realized my writing has slacked off a bit, so I'm making a few changes to beef it up.**

**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Had writing assignments on Ticonderoga-class cruisers, the People's Republic of China, and SAMs and Wild Weasels of the Vietnam War to handle, plus six exams in a period of three days. Yikes!**

**Anyway, part two of A Birthday to Remember is here! We get to see what gifts Elliot has for Olivia, how Emily is faring with the handsome Navy SEAL, and the villain's plan come to fruition. Big time Congressman Brand Fluff!**

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW, I JUST PUBLISHED MY NEW STORY COUNTDOWN. IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT, DO YOU MIND DOING SO? I'M SURE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT :) **

**Disclaimer: I know, I know.**

**This chapter is for SVUaddict4015. If you guys haven't done so check out her fic Life of Surprises. EO at its finest. **

**Oh, and I just read the most awesome new story as well. It's called Undercover Love by lillybug991. As said earlier, if you love EO check out Life of Surprises and Undercover Love.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

Chapter 19: A Birthday to Remember Part II

After their dance, and several more after that, Elliot was leaning at the bar nursing a Coors Light with Cragen. It was nearly eleven PM and the party was winding down; Tucker and Laura had already taken the kids back to their house (despite Maureen's protests that she was mature and could stay longer; Elliot still was in denial that his little girl was growing up), and many of the guests had already left with their dates or party hookups.

None of that mattered to Elliot though (except for his kids of course), who didn't really care about who was sleeping with who or what caused what's his name to break up with what's her face. No, his attention was completely riveted to Olivia, who was having an animated discussion on her cell phone, something causing her to laugh. Elliot loved the sight of her laughter; her face would always light up as a result. 'How did I get so lucky,' he thought.

"Because you're you."

Elliot felt Cragen pat him on the back. "I guess I thought out loud huh?" he asked sheepishly.

Cragen chuckled. "Yep, you get that from your father's side of the family."

Brows furrowing, Elliot frowned. "My father never did that."

"No, but your grandfather did. Marge got that trait too; oh how I loved embarrassing her when she divulged her inner thoughts without knowing." He laughed, remembering some quite hilarious moments with his late wife.

"Yeah, Liv likes to do the same to me," Elliot mused. The smile returned to his face as his thoughts returned to Olivia. Cragen looked at his nephew and surrogate son and felt joy for him. Elliot had a very tough life, going from an abusive household, to father at 17, to a marine on the front lines not long after that, to a widower with four small children; seeing him carefree and happy again warmed the elder man's heart.

"I'm proud of you Elliot."

This confused the younger man. "Why Don?" he asked, curious as to why his uncle was looking at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You've come a long way Elliot. I remember when you were a young boy about ten or eleven; you were the happiest little kid I've ever seen, never had a bad word to say to anyone."

"Don, you know I can never be that little boy anymore."

Cragen held up a hand. "You didn't let me finish son. You've been through a lot in life, and that has made you who you are and has given you experience. But in the last few months I've seen that happiness return, the weight and pain that you've held for so long lifted. I can't be happier."

Smiling, Elliot reached over to shake his uncle's hand but Cragen instead wrapped him up in a bear hug, one that Elliot reciprocated. Joe Stabler was never really a father to him; all the paternal memories he had were of him and Don, and he never ceased to be grateful. "Thanks Don."

"No problem, no problem at all. Your mother and aunt are likely smiling down on you from Heaven son." Cragen's eyes shifted to Olivia as well. "And it's all thanks to that little lady over there."

"Yep; ain't she something?"

"You know," Cragen mused, "When Olivia came into the squad Ed asked me to put her with someone who could understand where she was coming from."

Elliot looked at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. "And that's why you put her with me?"

"Best decision of my life." His eyes were drawn to someone else, a grin forming his lips. "So son, got any special plans for the birthday girl tonight?"

"Sure, sure," he said, not wanting to discuss the intimate details of his sex life with his de facto father. It had been embarrassing enough asking Emily to help him buy one of Olivia's gifts; if she ever stopped teasing him on that he'd be lucky.

"Does it have anything to do with a little shopping trip you took with your sister?" Cragen lifted the duffel bag by Elliot's feet.

The younger man turned to see the elder's eyes glint mischievously. "She told you didn't she?"

"I'm sorry, if you want to interrogate me you'll have to read me my rights." He chuckled while Elliot glared at him. "You know, it reminded me of something your Aunt Marge once…"

"Ok, ok, bad mental picture. Ugh…" Elliot began moving away while his uncle grinned at his back.

Meanwhile… "Oh I wish I had been there to see that," Olivia said with a small trace of disappointment at missing something adorable Dickie did. "Anyway mom, how's dad doing?"

"He's still a bit uncomfortable around the kids, though he's a bit better with the twins than it is with Maureen and Katie."

"I think I understand," Olivia replied. Daddy would have an easier time dealing as a grandpa with the twins since they were too young to know about their real parentage, but Olivia wanted all of them to be as close to the children as she had come to be. For too long she had to endure a childhood devoid of love and as a result Olivia was going to make damn sure all her children knew they were loved by their entire family.

"Don't fret Olive," her mother said, having the uncanny ability to read her thoughts. "He'll get there, trust me." Olivia heard her mother snicker. "As a matter of fact, he and Maureen were just engaged in an animated discussion on US policy in Afghanistan."

"Really?" The grin that formed on Olivia's face was inevitable. "That's my girl; who won?"

"No one. Little Katie took the opportunity to douse both your dad and her big sister with silly string. I'll have to say it was quite hilarious to see your serious father with that goop all over his head and shoulders."

"I'll bet," Olivia was laughing again. "But who got her silly string?"

At that moment Olivia felt two warm, muscular hands encircle her waist from behind. "Ah, so Katie has struck with the silly string I gave her. Who'd she hit?"

'Of course,' Olivia thought, rolling her eyes. "It was Elliot mom."

Laura giggled over the phone. "Something tells me you're not surprised."

"You would be correct," she replied as Elliot tightened his grip and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Alright Olive, go enjoy your time with your man. I need to make sure Katie is asleep anyway."

"Thanks mom, goodnight." She hung up and tried to turn around but Elliot's embrace was too tight. "El, get off."

"Hmm, let me think? No." He smirked at the glare she was likely trying to shoot him. "She got Tucker didn't she?" he asked, dropping feather light kisses on her neck.

The annoyance quickly shifted to arousal as Olivia let out a small purr. "Mmm-hmm," she managed to get out. She felt him grin on her skin. "So what brought this on baby?"

"Nothing, I just love you."

This time, she managed to spin around in his arms, smiling at him as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you too."

"Kids ok?"

"Yep, mom loves having the twins over, and Daddy had an intellectual sparring match with Maur."

Elliot's grin widened. "We Stabler's have a knack for getting on his nerves don't we?"

Olivia giggled at that. "Not just on his nerves. So what's up?"

"Well, I was just about to go find my sexy girlfriend and take her to the second part of her birthday celebration, but now that I found you ho's about I ditch her and take you instead?"

She slapped him on the chest before kissing his chin. "Oh shut up." Olivia rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders, loving how ripped the muscles felt under the dress blues. "I can't wait to see what you've planned."

He grinned, but then his eyes swept the room. "Where's Em? I want to say goodbye."

"She left already," Olivia said, remembering the wink and thumbs up her friend sent her when she left with Ensign Sanderson, the handsome Navy SEAL. At the cocked eyebrow Elliot shot her, she sighed. "Ensign Sanderson, the fine young man we met earlier, asked her to a drink at a bar about two blocks away and she agreed."

Elliot groaned and ran a gloved hand down his face. "Ugh, that girl is going to be the death of me. Ok Liv, you wait here while I go make sure…"

"Elliot Stabler! Don't you dare!" Olivia scolded, getting angry at her boyfriend at how overprotective he was. "Emily's finally found a nice guy who apparently likes her and I'm not going to let you ruin it for her! She's been lonely for too long."

He opened his mouth to respond, but instead deflated in front of her. "You're right Liv."

Not angry anymore, Olivia cupped her hand around her ear. "What did you say? I can't hear you."

Snorting, Elliot couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face; he decided to give his girlfriend her moment in the sun. She was too adorable not too. "I said you were right Liv," he repeated, secretly loving how she gloated. "I know Emily deserves to find love and I want her too, really. But she's my baby sister; she was only eleven when my dad died and with Don always working, plus with his drinking problems way back when, I was the one who had to protect her from the world. It hurt her just as much as it did me."

"Oh El, come here," Olivia said, giving him a comforting hug. "I know El, but what she really needs is someone to love her like I love you."

"I guess," he said. "But did she have to pick the one guy that I can't beat up?"

Olivia giggled. "Are you saying there's someone who you can't beat up?"

"He's a SEAL Liv. No matter how skilled you are there are two people you don't want to get on your bad side, Britain's Special Air Service or SAS and a Navy SEAL."

"I'll keep that in mind, but he's a good guy I promise you. Emily told me that he gave his little brother part of his liver for a transplant, saved his life."

"Ok, now he's starting to look better, but I won't make any promises."

"You wouldn't be my Elliot if you did," she said with a loving smile. A thought occurred to her. "El, can I ask you something."

"If I say no you're going to do so anyway right?" he said, doing a bad job of holding back a cheeky grin.

She smiled saucily at him. "You know me well Stabler."

"Fine," he faux groaned. "Go ahead."

"If I needed, let's say, a kidney, would you give it to me?"

"That depends, what's your blood type?"

"A positive."

He beamed. "Same as mine, so I'd definitely give you a kidney."

She laughed at how excited he looked. "Well I'd give you mine in a heartbeat."

"So I guess we're in a Kidney Pact now?" He started laughing at his own joke.

"I guess so," she laughed as well. "Maybe we could get Emily to notarize it, since she is a lawyer after all?" That had them both cackling.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

Monique Jeffries' first conscious input was the sound of whistling; it seemed like a jaunty military tune, but why the hell would there be a jaunty military march in her room?

Then came the dull ache in her head, a throbbing that grew worse as consciousness began to take effect. It was like a hangover, but also not, more like a hit on the head. Why had she been hit on the head?

"Ah, you're awake. Excellent. I was worried we'd have to start this without you."

'That voice!' Suddenly Monique remembered, Mat had been all over her, slapped her, then a man arrived and knocked her out. The man…

She forced herself to open her eyes, and there he was. He was sitting on the armchair in Mat's bedroom, a kind smile on his face. All in all, his general demeanor could have made him the jolly older man from across the hall, always ready to help others and toss the children candy. However two things belied his true identity; one were his eyes, though having a sort of wistful twinkle, were a calculating and intimidating gray. The second was that he was stroking a Katana in his hand, a much more obvious reason.

Monique tried to get up, but found both her hands and feet bound. "Wouldn't want you trying to escape. It would be futile of course but why make things harder for myself. Now is not the time; that comes later." He chuckled, rising and setting the Katana down on the coffee table.

"Fuck you," she spat, the asshole not having gagged her too. "Do you realize who I am?"

"Of course, you are Detective Monique Jeffries of the 1-6 SVU, NYPD. You are currently dating Matthew Barnes, who was a suspect in five rape mutilations earlier this year but was released since the actual perpetrator was found." Her eyes widened, not believing he knew these things. 'Could he be a stalker, like that Richard White guy who was obsessed with Olivia?'

The next thing out of his mouth confused her completely. "But that is only what you claim to be. In reality you are nothing but common prey. The filth that scurries into their little bunkers and shelters when the giants fight." A flicker of not quite disgust (more like he didn't care enough to be disgusted) passed over his eyes before it resumed the twinkle. "But that does not matter. The giants will soon come out." He chuckled warmly, clapping his hands.

In came Mat, "You called?" His gaze shifted to Monique's and softened, a look of sheer happiness on them. "Hey sweetie. I love you."

Eyes starting to fill with tears, Monique glared angrily at him. "How dare you say that to me you bastard! You tried to fucking rape me and now you say you love me? Fuck you!" she spat, trying not to cry.

Mat looked taken aback by the venom in her voice. "But sweetie I…"

"Shut up," said the man evenly. Mat complied, another surprise to Monique. Mat was not one to knuckle under so easily, which was one of the things she loved about him. Taking in the confusion, the man's eyes twinkled, this time in amusement. "I know, you're probably saying 'Blow me! How could the man I love do something like this?'" Her facial expressions gave her away. "Of course I'm right. Well, it's really simple, mix enough GHB into a chap's drink and he'll sell himself to Lucifer if you tell him to."

'He slipped Mat a roofie?' Now that she observed it, he did look a bit off. 'So he's just as much a victim of this monster as I am.'

"Well, while I'd love to continue this little chat I don't have much time." He tossed Mat a knife. "Do it like we talked about lad."

"Ok," the drugged man said softly.

Turning to Monique, the man began to speak as Mat advanced with the knife. "I take no pleasure in this. Not even prey like you deserves to be treated in such a way, but the gods will understand that I had no choice."

Once again he was making no sense, but it all melted away as the most intense pain of her life coursed through Monique's body.

The man sat in the chair, averting his eyes. He had killed so many times, killed so many both warrior and chattel, but to kill for personal pleasure was an affront to the gods. It was something even he did not find honourable to witness even if it was necessary; those that enjoyed the pain inflicted were the lowest form of scum imaginable, people who deserved to have themselves eaten alive by Fenrir. Getting enjoyment from the thrills of battle was one thing, but the man couldn't even begin to think how these twisted arseholes found joy in this. He closed his eyes as the screams began, blocking them out by visualizing his future life in Valhalla. There was comfort in the fact that this was all for it.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The elevator dinged at the eighth floor of the hotel, Olivia stepping out her hand squeezing Elliot's a wide smile on her face. "El, I still cannot believe you got us a room at the Ritz-Carleton Battery Park. It must have cost a fortune."

"Oh it did," Elliot said, his voice light and carefree, enjoying the look of sheer joy in Olivia's face. "But Don and Laura helped me out with some of the cost." He still remembered the embarrassment of asking his girlfriend's mom (and hopefully his future mother in law) to help pay for a romantic night, but she had merely winked and wished him well; how the new rat squad leader got her to marry him was a mystery to him, but how he got Olivia was too so he didn't dwell on it too much. "Besides, when the desk clerk saw this," he pointed to his Medal of Honor, the bright gold and blue sparkling in the light, "He gave us a ten percent refund."

Olivia chuckled and nestled her head on Elliot's shoulder as they walked to their room; ever since 9/11 the country had become much more patriotic, rightly so in her opinion. The military might need better rules regarding sexual assault but that didn't mean Olivia didn't support them wholeheartedly in their defense of freedom. Plus they did the impossible and made her boyfriend even sexier than usual. "Well, I was sure your uniform had other uses than turning me on."

He looked down on her, a quizzical expression on his face. "While I love to turn you on gorgeous, why my uniform is so sexy to you is something I don't understand."

She glanced up with a twinkle in her eyes, mischievously biting her lip in the way that he couldn't help but arouse him. "Let's just say it is to me what lingerie is to you," she husked, rubbing his chest and leaning up to kiss his neck lightly.

The navy blue uniform pants suddenly becoming quite tight, Elliot thanked God when he found their room. "Here we are Liv." Taking the key card out of his pocket, he quickly opened the door and pulled Olivia in.

"El…" she began but was cut off when Elliot crashed his lips onto hers, pressing her against the now closed door. Olivia was taken aback for a moment, but only a moment as she soon reciprocated the kiss, tongues intertwining as both moaned into each other's mouths.

After breaking their kiss to replenish their lungs with oxygen, Elliot immediately attacked her neck; Olivia purred from deep in her throat, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. Part of her wanted to know what brought this on, but the deep, pulsing need that this man clouded everything. She ran her hands down his chest, respectful to the medals and ribbons of his uniform.

Elliot groaned as he felt her hands through his shirt and tunic. Trailing his softly down her sides, he gave her neck one last lick before reclaiming her lips hungrily; he felt his member grow harder when she sucked on his tongue, obviously as starved as he was. His hands began to hike up her dress as hers unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the last two buttons on his tunic.

"Please El," she breathed, feeling him slide down her panties. "I need you. Take me."

Seeing the almost black eyes of his girlfriend, Elliot growled, undid his pants, shoved them down along with his boxers, and took his member and guided it to her wet heat.

"ELLL!" she screamed, not caring who heard her; any nosy neighbors could go suck it as far as she was concerned. Most of the time when they made love Elliot was firm but gentle; this was anything but, and Olivia loved it. Olivia gripped his chevrons on his bicep, his length hitting a spot inside her that made her sea stars. "Faster baby. So close. AHHHH ELLLL!" she screamed as she came.

Feeling his love pulse around his length, Elliot captured her lips in another deep kiss, continuing his thrusts into her tight opening to prolong her orgasm. Soon though, the tightness overcame him as he spilled inside her and groaned in her mouth.

Afterwards, Elliot had practically slumped on Olivia as she slumped on the door, running her hands lovingly along his chevrons. Her heart was beating rapidly, trying desperately to come down from her intense orgasm. 'The things this man does to me,' she thought. Olivia could not deny that she had fantasized about having sex with the handsome Elliot Stabler from the moment they met, but the actual act was far better than those early fantasies. Whenever they made love, in whatever way they did it, Olivia knew that the need both of them felt was not just out of lust but out of love as well, a fact that doubled the pleasure. "God El," she finally managed between deep breaths. "Much as I loved it, what the hell was that?"

Elliot's head collapsed on her shoulder, the detective and marine more spent that he had been after combat. "Don't know. It's been too long I guess."

"We had sex a _few_ hours ago El," she said amused.

"I know," he replied, looking into her eyes. "We had sex a few _hours _ago Liv." Her jaw dropped at the same words but completely different meaning. Not helping herself, she started guffawing. "I'm being serious Liv," he said, although the corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"I know El, that's why it's funny." She pushed him away slightly and pulled up her panties, straightening her dress. She loved how eager he was to take her all the time; it made her feel truly beautiful.

However, as soon as she got a view of the room all other thoughts floated out the window. It was a single room with bath but it made up for lack of size with a massive king-sized bed, large TV, a plush armchair, and a desk with an iced bottle of champagne. But it was the view that took her breath away. It was a nighttime view of New York Harbor, the Statue of Liberty in the background.

Captivated by the sight, and important one to her, she barely registered Elliot wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I picked this room especially for you gorgeous."

"Why? How did you know?" she breathed. She never really told anyone that this was her favorite sight in the world, unless he remembered… 'No, no he couldn't have.'

He kissed her shoulder. "You didn't think I forgot that day back a month into our partnership Liv."

_It had been a hard case, a woman murdering her husband and three small children before turning the gun on herself; the entire squad had been affected but Elliot knew Olivia had been the hardest hit. So when she asked him to drive her to Battery Park he didn't argue. Anything to help his partner._

_Standing by the sea, staring at the harbor, not a word was said until Olivia broke the silence. "I have one good memory from my childhood with my mother." Elliot didn't say a word, just listening; Elliot couldn't understand why they trusted each other with such personal information, starting with that day on the roof. It just felt right. _

"_I came home from school one day when I was eight and she was there, completely sober. She took me to Battery Park, right here as a matter of fact. We spent the rest of the day having fun, just mother and daughter, until night fell when we just watched the harbor._

"_To this day whenever I am stressed or upset I come here to watch the harbor. Nothing calms me better than seeing the Statue of Liberty at night."_

She felt her heart skip a beat. 'He remembered; he cared enough about me even back then.' Elliot turned her around, Olivia giving him a bright smile filled with love and joy; it was the smile she reserved for him and him alone. "Thank you so much El." She kissed his lips and rested her head on his chest.

"That smile was worth it." he said softly. They stood like that for a while, taking comfort in each other's arms. Olivia was a little disappointed that Elliot had removed his uniform, clad in his skivvies and undershirt, but she figured it would be easier to get off him when the time came.

Soon, however, he pulled away. She instantly missed his embrace, but was slightly mollified by what he said next. "I still have two more presents for my birthday girl.

Oh, how Olivia loved it when he called her his girl. Sliding on the bed, she tucked her feet under her and leaned on the pillows. "Well then, you better not keep the birthday girl waiting Detective Stabler."

Smirking, Elliot set the duffel bag on the table and rifled through it, removing a small, black box. "Here Liv, happy birthday."

With an anticipatory smile on her face, Olivia grabbed the box and opened it, pulling out a gold chain with something at the end. "El? What is it?"

"It's a gold copy of a US Military dog tag," he said with as much anticipatory glee as his girlfriend. "I had it custom made for you. It has my name, rank, and social security number stamped into it." Olivia lifted it up and sure enough there it was:

**Stabler**

**Elliot J**

**GySgt**

**687-89-2304**

"Let me," he whispered, taking the chain from Olivia's hands and clasped it around her neck, the dog tag resting over her breastbone. "Now, no matter where we are, you'll always have me close to your heart."

The weight of it all hit Liv at that moment, the party, the hotel room, the view he picked especially for her, and now this. Nothing could stop the tears that cascaded down her face. Elliot looked at her with horror. "Liv, don't cry. If you didn't like it or if I did something wrong I'm sorry, please don't…"

Olivia put her fingers to his mouth, shushing him. "Don't be sorry El. I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes, very much." She covered the necklace with her hands. "I love you so much El. I was broken before you came. You've given me everything that I never thought I'd have, love, comfort, a family. I'm so lucky to have you." The tears began to pool again.

"Oh Liv," he said, bringing her close and nestling her head in the crook of his neck, stroking her back softly. "I'm happy to do it. I was broken as well, the kids and Emily too; but you healed us. We love you more than tongue can tell." She felt her sob some more, so he decided to cheer her up a bit. "Besides, you can't say 'I'm so lucky to have you.' That's my line."

He felt her chuckle on his neck. "Oh, did you patent that line Detective?" When he didn't answer she looked up, a smile on her face despite the tears. "Didn't think so." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you El."

"Love you too Liv," he cooed, wiping away her tears. "Let me get you a drink." He rose and began pouring two flutes of the Champagne, watching her out of the corner of his eye gazing at the dog tag with a huge grin on her face; he felt proud that he was the one responsible for that smile.

"Thanks baby," she told him when he handed her the flute. Taking a sip, she moaned, "Mmm, that hits the spot."

Taking a sip himself, Elliot remembered the other gift in the duffel. "Uh Liv, I have one more present for you." He rushed to the bag and pulled out a paper lined article of clothing, suddenly a bit nervous. "Here you go."

Olivia unwrapped the gift, eyes widening as she realized what it was. He was sweating bullets until she looked up at him with a half smile, half smirk. "Why do I think this is more a present for you than me Stabler?"

"Well gorgeous, I guess if you want to split hairs we could call it a mutual gift."

"Smart ass," she muttered, a playful look on her face. "Do you want me to put it on?" she asked innocently.

"God yes," he choked out.

Snickering at his cuteness, she rose and kissed him on the nose. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Putting a little wiggle in her step as she entered the bathroom, Olivia closed the door and sighed happily. This, her 29th, was probably the best birthday of her life; nothing could spoil it for her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"It's done," said Mat, his voice meek and subservient due to the potent drug coursing through his veins.

The man sat up, the amused, wistful twinkle in his eyes that always signaled battle, glorious battle, gone; in its stead it was replaced by a hardened mask, the epitome of stoicism. "Cracking good job my friend." With that, he slammed his fist in Mat's face, sending the pawn sprawling on the floor, knocked unconscious with blood seeping out of a broken nose. 'Have to work this out perfectly after all, no room for error.' He had a needle in his possession for just that reason.

He looked down at the detective. While he could not stand pain for pleasure, his decades of fighting had steeled him to the gore of combat; it couldn't be said that he reveled in the blood, but more that he reveled in the cause of the gore.

And gory it was. Jeffries had knife wounds all over her body (except for the head; a stipulation of his when planning the night with his drugged accomplice), blood seeping out of her lower openings where a number was done to her.

"Please just kill me," she rasped, obviously in pain.

He smiled in admiration; she had bottle, he had to give her that. "Oh I will detective, I will." He gave her wounds another once over. "This was regrettable, but necessary."

"How is rape ever necessary?" she spat weakly, trying to put as much spite as she could out at this monster.

"Two reasons. One, when he reached the New World, the great warrior Hernan Cortez burned his ships. As a result, his men knew it was win or die. Knowing our life is on the line is very freeing, let's you really fight like a tiger. Second though is more specific. When you want to draw the attention of a cat, dangle a mouse; when you want to draw the attention of a shark, dangle a fish; when you want to catch the attention of two heroic SVU detectives…" He let it trial off.

"Benson and Stabler? This is all about them?"

He smiled. "Unlike chattel like you they are true warriors, the very epitome of the word." He circled around her like a wolf around a wounded bison. "They are part of the elite, members of a select group gifted by the great Odin with the skills of battle. In dueling with them I will reclaim my honor, my rightful privilege among the halls of Asgard, and if chattel like you must die to ensure it then it is the gods' will."

Pulling something out of his pocket, he threw it on the bed. Monique saw it sparkle in the low light; it was an engagement ring. "Your git of a boyfriend was going to propose to you tonight. He really does love you." He scoffed. "Love is nothing, impossible for you prey to handle. It can only be found among the true warriors." He picked up the Katana, slicing the air.

Jeffries steeled herself, waiting for death. Now she welcomed it; her life had been systematically destroyed by this personification of evil. With her last remaining strength she turned her head and looked straight into his grey eyes. "Who are you?"

The grin he gave sent shivers down her spine, his grey eyes aflame with determination, indefatigable in their pursuit of the man's ultimate goal. "It should be obvious detective. If you are the Prey…" He lifted the Katana, aiming for her neck. "Then I am the Predator." The blade came down.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Elliot! God damn it stop spying on me! I'm a grown woman for Christ's sake!"

Running a hand through his hair, Elliot sighed. While she took more after their mother in personality (though not bipolar thank God), he and Emily both got the Stabler temper and when they fought it was bad, though maturity had mellowed them out a bit. He remembered arguments in Don's house that were like the Battle of Stalingrad in both ferocity and volume.

"I know you're all grown up Emily, but you're my baby sister. I just want to make sure you're alright," he said into the receiver. Elliot had caught her on her cell phone, and despite what Liv had told him he couldn't not make sure she was fine.

He heard her audibly let out a deep breath. "I know you are Ellie, but I'm not helpless you know. Please don't do anything drastic please."

"When have I ever done that?" he asked innocently only to hear her scoff. "Besides, Liv would beat me half to death for trying."

That got her to laugh. "That she would, that she would." There was a slight pause. "Luke really is a nice guy Ellie; he's asked me out on a date later in the week."

He smiled genuinely. "That's great sis. You deserve someone good, though if he hurts you I'll kick his ass." What he didn't say was that he'd probably die if he tried, seeing Sanderson was a SEAL after all.

"I'd like to see you try Ellie," she quipped, getting it on her own. "Anyway, did you give Liv the special present?"

"Yes," he choked out, the mental image forming in his head beginning to direct the blood southward.

"Did you tell her the Fredricks clerk thought you and I were the couple?" she said with an amused lilt in her voice.

He went red in the face remembering that nightmare. "I thought I asked you not to mention it again." It had been horrible; just the fact that he had asked his sister to take him was bad enough (he couldn't take Alex, since he _did not_ want Munch to find out about this, and getting Laura to help his was even worse, so he was stuck with his sister), but when the saleswoman asked Emily "It's so wonderful your boyfriend is doing this with you," he had wanted to crawl in a hole and gouge his eyes out with spoons so as to get the images out of his head. Emily, always wanting to humiliate him, hadn't stopped ragging on him about it since that day.

"Relax Ellie, it was hilarious. You should have seen your face!" She laughed into the receiver while Elliot went even redder. "Ok big bro, I'll leave you to your romantic night. I'll try to limit the casual sex alright."

"Ok… wait what?" By the time he asked she had hung up. 'If she weren't my sister,' he thought.

"Hello there Sergeant." Hearing a voice dripping with sex over his shoulder, Elliot turned around only to drop the phone, his mouth wide open. Leaning her back against the wall in a seductive pose, Olivia batted her eyelashes at him and ran her leg up the wall, a sultry smile gracing her lips. "I take it your desires have been fulfilled Stabler?" she asked in that same husky voice.

Elliot nodded slowly, the sight before him rendering the detective mute. There was his girlfriend, the love of his life, in a sheer, full-figure corset, tailored in a seductive hourglass shape that fit Olivia's curves perfectly. Stopping just above her cleavage, her full breasts nearly spilling over the top, the indigo of the lace contrasted quite nicely with the honeyed tone of her skin. Add in the black leggings and sheer lace boyshorts that made her tan legs seem to go on for miles, Elliot swore he was going to have a heart attack thanks to this stunning angel in front of him. Sure, he was the one who selected it but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would look this good on her.

Giggling at his stunned expression, Olivia walked slowly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So Sgt. Stabler, you've bought this for me. You've given me the best birthday of my life. Now, how can I repay you? What could sweet, innocent me give you?" She gripped the hem of his undershirt, Elliot automatically lifting his arms allowing her to lift it off him. She nearly swooned at the sight of his muscular frame, the battle scars that dotted it actually adding, not taking away from his attractiveness. However, despite the heat the sight of his toned pecs, V-shaped abdomen, and broad shoulders, Olivia forced herself to continue to play the part of a vixen. A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. "I think I know."

Before he could even process what she said, Elliot felt her kiss down his stomach and kneel in front of him. "Liv, no, you don't have…"

"I want too," she whispered breathlessly, pulling down his skivvies and freeing his manhood. The sight of it never ceased to take her breath away. Not only was it long but it was also deliciously thick; Elliot had no reason to feel insecure in this department, for he was pretty well endowed. Licking her lips, she slid her hand up and down his shaft, getting it firm and ready.

The feel of her soft hands on him made Elliot groan with pleasure; this woman was very clearly a sex goddess. Suddenly, he felt her tongue run along his entire length. "Ahhh, Liv," he moaned, burying his hands in her hair.

Olivia smirked, loving that she was the reason for his moans. She gave the tip a loving peck before taking him in her mouth, pumping in and out with her hand at the base for leverage.

"He bucked his hips at the sensation. God, he mouth was like a warm, wet heaven. 'Not the only part of her that fit's that description,' he thought, so happy that it was him who got to experience it and would get to experience it for the rest of his life and for eternity. The pleasure multiplied and multiplied until he was about to burst in no time at all. "Fuck gorgeous, can't last, ugh!"

She released him, looking up with those wide brown eyes that set him right at the edge. "Go ahead El, let go." Squeezing the middle of his shaft, she took him again."

"LIIIIIV!" he shouted, shooting into her mouth. Olivia took all of it happily; when it was over and his body was trembling from the aftershocks, she licked his shaft clean, moaning happily.

At that moment, Elliot summoned the strength to jerk her up to her feet and lift her into his arms. Yelping with delight, Olivia wrapped her stocking clad legs around his waist and crashed her lips onto his, the kiss passionate but more languid that from their quickie on the door. "That was amazing gorgeous," he whispered on her lips, "But now it's my turn."

The words and the dark navy irises that replaced the usual cerulean blue made Olivia's brain short circuit. Taking advantage, Elliot moved his lips to her neck, suckling the sweet spot behind her ear and causing her to moan and meld herself more into him. Throwing her on the bed, Olivia let out a happy squeal as Elliot followed her and began running his hands along her body.

"Much as I love these they have to go." Kissing her deeply, he unclipped her garter straps and began sliding her leggings off, breaking the kiss to slide down her body and slip them off. Running a finger along the indigo lace of her panties, he slid them down as well, leaving her naked except for the corset. As Olivia moved to take it off as well he grasped her hand. "No, leave it on."

She bit her lip and nodded, spreading her legs wide, willing him to take her. As if he heard her pleas telepathically, Olivia felt his tongue lick up her slit, sending a wave of bliss through her system. "El… El… mmmmm…" she stammered unintelligibly, his tongue working magic on her opening and clit. Olivia felt the release coming. "Oh God, El, I'm coming…" However, just as he was about too he pulled his face away. She groaned in disappointment. "El, why'd you…"

Olivia never got the chance to finish as his mouth clamped on hers, Elliot shoving his tongue into the warm caverns of her mouth. She mewled from deep in her throat as she tasted herself on his lips and felt his hands free her breasts from the corset, the full mounds spilling over the top. She writhed beneath him, arching her back and pushing her breasts up into his hands. He grew harder, still amazed that this goddess craved his touch, _his_. Without missing a beat, one hand began kneading her breast while the other descended downward and entered her with two fingers.

She screamed into his mouth, the intrusion unexpected but oh so good. His fingers curled in her, hitting all the sweet spots Olivia had. She grinded on his fingers, "El, more, please."

Elliot couldn't say no to his angel. Adding another finger, he pumped faster while breaking the kiss and taking a nipple in his mouth, nipping, suckling, and licking to his heart's content. Once the nipple pebbled and grew rock hard form his attention, he shifted and took the other one.

The double stimulation he was giving with his fingers and mouth were almost too much for Olivia. She bucked and squirmed underneath her love, moaning and panting loudly. Free from having to worry about the kids or Emily she held nothing back, unashamed at letting Elliot know what he did to her. "God… Christ… Fuck!" she yelled as Elliot's fingers hit her G-spot, her nails raking over his bare back. With a predatory growl, Elliot slammed his fingers into her and bit her nipple, releasing the floodgates. "ELLLLLL!" The wetness gushed out as her walls clamped down on Elliot's fingers, contracting rhythmically.

Sated, Olivia's head slumped onto the pillows, sweat covering the vast expanse of her tan skin. Gazing down at her, Elliot felt his heard clench at the beautiful sight. She was so gorgeous, so wonderful, the very model of perfection and light in this world filled with darkness. This woman bestowed him the most important thing in the world, love. Not rushing like before, he began to unfasten her corset, wanting to feel her skin.

Olivia raised her back to let him access the corset easier. She studied him, the flawless specimen above her; His brow was furrowed, strong jaw clenched in determination. His muscled rippled underneath his skin causing a shudder to go through her. He was so handsome, so caring, the very proof that mankind wasn't comprised of the scum and filth that they had to deal with every day at the job. This man bestowed upon her the most important feeling in the world, love.

Once he got the corset off, the only piece of clothing left being the necklace, Elliot ran a hand lovingly down Olivia's bare skin, reveling in how soft and warm it was. When his need overcame him, he positioned himself between her legs, locked his eyes with hers, and entered her.

Olivia gasped quietly as she always did when he filled her. He was so deliciously big, able to hit spots inside her that no man had ever reached before. She bit her lip, rocking and rolling her hips to get him deeper into her. In the past with other lovers, she had merely wanted to get her release as quickly as possible, often hurrying herself along. Now though, she wanted to savor every moment, every touch, every sparkle in his eyes when the moonlight shone upon it, every sweet nothing they said too each other. She ran her hands over the vast expanse of his chest, crisscrossed with the scars he received fighting for his country the look in his beautiful cerulean eyes, the look of pure love, it multiplied every bit of pleasure that she received from this experience. "Elliot I love you."

Elliot felt tears build up in his eyes at her words. She was so tight, so warm and inviting. He kissed her sweetly on the nose, thrusting harder inside her but maintaining the slow, languid pace. He ran his hands over her body, caressing the muscles that worked hard on such opposing tasks like catching perps and holding their babies. Olivia was his everything, the person who saved him and his family from the deep pain and despair that life had given them. He memorized everything about her; the way her breasts moved as she rocked her hips, the way she bit her lip every time he thrust into her, the soft purrs emanating from her throat, the glint the necklace he gave her made on her olive skin in the moonlight. But most of all, he focused on her chocolate eyes, and specifically the pure, uninhibited love that radiated from them. "Olivia, I love you."

The words spurred them on, both increasing the tempo of their thrusts and counterthrusts. Elliot felt her get tighter, her wall like a vice around his manhood as his release built inside him. Olivia felt him hit a sensitive spot deep inside her core, the angle in which he was penetrating building the pleasure and bringing her closer to the edge.

Seeing his soulmate close her eyes, Elliot leaned forward and kissed her eyelid. Olivia opened them to meet the heated gaze of her soulmate. "Please Liv, I'm so close. I want to see all of you." One last thrust pushed them over the edge at the same instant, the room filling with the sounds of thrashing, screaming, grunting, and the ever present "I love you!" Not once during their climaxes did El or Liv break eye contact; it was just as Aristotle said all those thousands of years before, they were one soul inhabiting two bodies. They were now joined, experiencing in their climax more than just sexual pleasure. It was deeper than that, a far deeper pleasure.

Afterwards, the two soulmates drifted off to the welcome bliss of sleep in each other's arms, comforted by the knowledge that they were together forever, and that nothing would ever change that.

Little did they know that in the same city, another person was hard at work to do just that. A spring in his step and a proud twinkle in his eye knowing the real fight was coming, he carried a cooler in his hand as the man approached a payphone blocks away from where he entered the street. Dialing, he waited for a voice to answer. "911, what is your emergency."

This was it, there was no turning back. "Yes," he said in a thick, New England accent. "I'd like to report a murder."

**A/N: WHEW! Longest chapter ever and the most fun to write.**

**Wanted to put as much fluff in there as possible to make up for the next few chapters. It will get quite intense as our villain makes his big moves. **

**Noticed when I was writing Countdown that in my zeal to further the plot my writing was getting a bit sloppy. Hope I made up for it here.**

**Next up will be the discovery of the body and the initial investigation. The villain won't make himself known for about two more chapters, but after that it's every man for himself, LOL!**

**IF ANYONE HASN'T, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT COUNTDOWN. IT IS JUST AS EXCITING AS THIS STORY. :)**

**God Bless**


	21. Chapter 20: The Hunter Remains

**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you are having an excellent Christmas season. I know I shouldn't mess up the yuletide cheer with what is probably going to be a pretty macabre chapter, but I'm sure you won't mind, LOL.**

**So, where we left off things were pretty bad. However, the villain won't show himself yet, so how are Liv and El going to approach this case initially? But I'm also sure our bad guy can't resist the urge to taunt them with his skill, so who knows?**

**The chapter will be a bit fast, skipping a few things here and there, but I'm sure you don't mind skipping the police procedurals and getting to the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: In the words of Master Yoda, "Own SVU, I unfortunately do not." However, if I did this would be the transcript of Season One.**

**Don't forget to check out my new EO story Countdown.**

**To any unsigned guests reading the story, I accept guest reviews, so don't be shy. Let me know what you think :)**

**This chapter is for LoisandClarkSuperfan, a great writer and a good friend. If you haven't read her story Changes, do so. I really recommend it :) **

**Also, a happy birthday to lillybug991, another great writer and friend :)**

**Regarding the two officers who were killed in NYC, may God be with their families. The swine that did this horrible deed, may he burn in hell for all eternity.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 20: The Hunter Remains

Officer Marcus Johnson of the 2-7 was not a happy man. Firstly, he got stuck on the graveyard shift; secondly. His partner was out sick with the flu and there was no replacement forthcoming; and thirdly, some prankster had called in an anonymous 9/11 tip. It was for a murder, so he had to check it out, but most likely is was some kid trying to impress a girl about how badass he is by leading the NYPD on a wild goose chase.

Arriving at the curb in front of the brownstone, Johnson exited the cruiser and headed to the door, his frame both exhausted by the boredom and lack of sleep and wired from the three cups of coffee he guzzled in the last two hours. "NYPD," he called, rapping on the door. Surprisingly, the door creaked open, having been unlocked. 'Strange.' Johnson entered, forcing himself to deploy his flashlight in the dark. "Hello?" His eyes drifted to the banister, where there was a small but noticeable dark red blotch. 'Is that blood?'

His heart pounding now, Johnson drew his service automatic, proceeding slowly up the stairs. A sense of dread was building in his stomach, a primal sense present in mankind since its birth hundreds of thousands of years before. A putrid smell started wafting in from the upstairs bedroom, one he recognized as the smell of blood, piss, and feces.

Charging into the bedroom, gun leveled, he was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Fighting not to hurl, he raised the walkie talkie to his mouth. "Attention dispatch, you better get backup here, and fast." It was then he noticed something shiny on the bedside table, something that made him go white as a sheet. "Better make that a ten-thirteen, officer down. And call SVU, it's one of theirs."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia woke suddenly, not sure of why. She looked around the hotel room; it was still nightfall, the only light being that of the moon casting slight shadows through the harbor view. She furrowed her brows, not understanding why she woke so abruptly.

"Liv," Elliot whimpered, shifting in his sleep underneath her. She gasped, feeling his thickened shaft shift inside her. After the feeling had passed Olivia couldn't help but laugh, especially when her boyfriend let out a soft, "Mmmm."

After making love for nearly three hours straight, the two of them had fallen asleep with Olivia on top and Elliot still inside her (she had loved to discover that the tough as nails Elliot Stabler was a cuddler). 'He must be having an erotic dream involving me,' she though with a smile. It warmed her heart that even in his subconscious Elliot couldn't stop thinking of her. 'Ok El, might as well play along.' She rose a bit off his warm chest and rolled her hips into his hard length, purring when it hit her sensitive spots.

Beneath her Elliot groaned, instinctively reaching out with one hand and kneading her breast. Olivia let out a yelp of surprise, looking down to see he was still asleep. The love of her life looked so handsome in the faint moonlight, the muscles on his chest well defined and the patchwork of scars that crisscrossed them illuminated. He looked so beautiful, so striking, and he was all hers, forever if she had anything to say about it. Getting turned on by the minute, Olivia knew she had to wake him up soon or she was going to die. 'Ok baby, time to give you a wakeup call.' Smirking, Olivia leaned down and gave Elliot a full kiss on the mouth, running her tongue along his lips.

Abruptly woken up, it took Elliot a few seconds to comprehend what was going on; it didn't last long though, eagerly opening his mouth and losing himself into the kiss. He couldn't care less how dark it was; if Olivia wanted to wake him up like this every morning he wouldn't complain.

Moaning loudly into his mouth, Olivia felt a pulsing need course through her body. No matter how much she and Elliot made love she always wanted more; it had never been that way with any of her past lovers, and that didn't bother her one bit. Elliot had ruined her permanently for anyone else. Breaking the kiss and running her arms up and down his rock hard chest and abs, she smiled sultrily at him and rose upright, slamming her hips onto his member.

Elliot grunted, sleep forgotten as the beautiful creature above began to ride him, not speaking anything more than pleasurable moans and unintelligible pleas to God. Her lithe, curvy frame felt so soft to the touch, but the muscles underneath were firm, toned and dangerous; her face seemed almost ethereal in the pale moonlight, more evidence in his mind that she was an angel, his angel. As if by pure instinct his hands drifted downward to her hips, forcing her even harder into him. It was captivating, watching her come undone in the dark, lower lip sucked between her teeth, ample breasts bouncing up and down with his thrusts, pleasurable moans escaping her lips. Her walls tightened around him, tight as a vice around his member while giving no resistance being as wet as they ever will be.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head, Elliot's length gliding smoothly over her G-spot as the pressure deep inside her started to build. Her hands, desperate for a release, moved to knead her breasts, adding to the shudders of pleasure that came with each thrust downward on her part. One hand accidently brushed something cold on her chest; grasping it, Olivia remembered the gold dog tag her love gave her the night before. Looking down, her eyes caught his, the stunning cerulean blue twinkling in the moonlight. He gazed at her with a look of rapture, a look of pure worship and love. That did it; screaming, her insides clenched as she came.

Felling her pulse and tighten around his member, Elliot exploded inside her, coating her inner walls with his fluid. He felt her milk him for all he was worth, causing the detective to shut his eyes from the pleasure. In a moment, once the orgasm had passed and left him in the contentment of the post-coital bliss, he felt a weight collapse onto his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw his angel sprawled out on top of him, breathing deeply and face covered in a sheen of sweat. Smiling, he kissed her forehead sweetly. "Good morning to me," Elliot said with a tired chuckle.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle as well. Kissing his chest, she tilted her head to look into his eyes. "Hi baby."

"Hello to you too gorgeous. If I may ask, not that I minded, why did you wake me up at," he glanced over at the bedside table clock, "Four in the morning for a roll in the hay?"

She gave him a slight glare. "Well I would have been perfectly content sleeping on top of the best pillow in the world if someone hadn't had an erotic dream about me," she fake scolded, amused at his face afterwards.

"I had a dream about you? I don't remember."

"I'm guessing at how hard you got inside me and how you reached up to fondle my breast that it was a good one." Olivia watched as his face reddened in the pale light; God he was adorable. Not really upset at him, she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "You can have as many erotic dreams as you want baby, as long as they are with me."

Elliot smiled up at her. "There's no one else. You're it for me Liv."

Her chocolate eyes met his cerulean ones. Olivia's heart was beating rapidly in her chest at his words; of course she knew he loved her and wanted her for eternity (God knows she did as well), but the small, still insecure part of her wanted to be sure. "Do you really mean that El? I'm it for you forever?"

He gazed into her eyes; Elliot knew Olivia Benson like he knew the back of his hand. He understood what was going through her mind at this point and wanted her to shake off these thoughts. In lieu of saying anything, he kissed her passionately, pouring all the love he could into it. He was unsure about her response until she eagerly returned it. Pulling away, he gave her a sincere smile. "Olivia, listen to me very closely. I _love _you. You are my soulmate. Just the thought of not being with you makes me want to die. I plan one day to marry you and have a baby with you to make our family complete. I want you in my life forever."

She felt her heart clench at his declaration. "Oh El," Olivia said, tightening her arms around him and burying her face in his broad chest, "I want you forever too." The late autumn chill might be settling on New York City but in Elliot's arms she was warm as could be.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh for god sake!" Elliot exclaimed, reaching for his phone on the counter. "Can't they give us one moment's peace?" He pressed the answer button. "Hello?... Don this isn't…" Olivia then felt him stiffen in her embrace. "Are you sure?" The tone in his voice had turned from one of annoyance into one of complete shock. "Alright Cap, we'll be right over."

"What's going on?" asked Olivia, worried. "Is it the kids?"

"No Liv, God no." He shimmied himself out from underneath her and headed for his duffel bag, grabbing his change of clothes. "Rape homicide in the Upper East Side." Olivia reached to turn on the bedside lamp, enough to catch the look of rage on Elliot's face. "It's Monique."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Arriving at the scene before dawn, not Monique's apartment but a brownstone on the Upper East Side, Elliot and Olivia pulled their vehicle to a stop just outside the police tape. Exiting, both held their badges up to the uniform, who nodded courteously and lifted the tape for them to duck under. Spotting Munch by the steps, Olivia quickened her pace. "John, what the hell's going on? What happened to Monique?"

Normally bright and vibrant, eyes twinkling with mischief, Munch had an ashen look to his face tonight, made worse by the light streaming from the streetlights and sirens. "She's dead," he said flatly. "No doubt about it." He laughed grimly, as if trying not to break down crying rather than with any humor.

Olivia, her knees going weak, nearly collapsed from the shock but Elliot quickly dashed in to hold her upright. Cop killings were always the worst cases; there was a certain unity, a brothers in blue sentiment among police officers, and when one of their own was killed it was always taken personally. This one was especially hard on all of the Special Victims Unit, especially to Olivia. Jeffries had been one of them, a treasured member of the team and a close friend. To think the jovial, wisecracking woman that had been at her party not a few hours before was no dead, it brought pain to her very core.

Elliot noticed all of this going through Olivia; hell, it was going through him too. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought his love into his embrace, both taking comfort in each other's arms.

They were snapped out of their reverie when Fin, Melinda, and the M.E's office personnel arrived at the top of the stairs, a body bag strapped to a gurney in between them. "Easy does it," one of the men said, hefting the gurney down the stairs.

"Elliot, Olivia," Melinda told them, her face grim. "The crime scene is finished up, so we can all head over to the precinct. I'll preform the autopsy as quickly as possible, well most of the autopsy." The frown turned into a grimace, one shared by Fin and Munch.

This only confused El and Liv, though a sinking feeling entered their stomachs. "What do you mean 'Most of an autopsy,' Mel?" asked Elliot, a foreboding hesitance in his voice.

The three were silent until Fin spoke up, "Her, uh, head is missing. She was decapitated and we can't find it." He sounded like he wanted to throw up, not that anyone could blame him.

Liv paled, her arms grasping for any leverage as she sank to the steps in pure shock. Elliot on the other hand clenched his fists in pure rage. "What the hell happened Fin?" he hollered, more angry at the situation and the, yet unknown, perp than his colleague; Munch and Melinda had by now left with the body to take it to the morgue.

"We don't know what happened man, but dispatch got an anonymous tip that someone had been murdered in the house. When patrol got here they found Monique beheaded and him knocked out on the bed beside her, a bloody knife in his hands." Fin pointed to a guy getting his nose set by a paramedic.

Standing, Olivia felt her pain morphing into icy anger at the sight before her. "Is that Mat Barnes? What the fuck was Jeffries doing with him?" She was convinced he had been a serial rapist in an earlier case, and her suspicions of him hadn't gone away when they found out he wasn't the guy; there had been something off about him and it appeared she was right.

"Liv…" Elliot tried to say but was cut off when she stormed toward the perp. He ran a hand through his hair; she didn't have as explosive a temper as he did, but God help anyone who she took it out on when she did explode. While he certainly believed that Matthew Barnes deserved whatever Liv could dish out, even with Tucker as her dad she would be in big trouble if she assaulted a suspect.

Struggling to control her building rage, Olivia walked to within five feet of Barnes. "Matthew Barnes," she said, holding up her badge.

His head was hung downward as the paramedic tended to him, but at the sound of his name he looked up. His face was filled with confusion. "Is Monique alright? Is she ok?" he asked, sounding both sincere and concerned at the same time; sounding like Elliot would if something had happened to her.

A wire inside Olivia's brain snapped. "You son of a bitch," she hissed, her hands reaching out to strangle him. 'The gall! The fucking gall!' Olivia would have likely killed him, or at least half-killed him if a pair of strong arms hadn't encircled her waist, holding her back. "Let me go El. Let me go," Olivia growled but Elliot refused, pulling her behind a squad car and hugging her tightly.

Her rage changed to tears as the detective mourned for her friend. Elliot rubbed a soothing hand along her back, "I know gorgeous, I know. Let it out."

Twenty feet away, inconspicuous in the crowd of onlookers that always gathered around a crime scene was a seemingly ordinary man. Clad in a khaki overcoat, gloves, and utility pants, the bald man smiled at the scene. Things were starting to fall in place quite well. The detectives were already hurting, and they were going to be in for a huge shock with the things he had planned. The grin that spread across his face was unavoidable.

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Matthew Barnes wasn't in a good way at the moment, at noon nearly seven hours since Liv and El arrived at the crime scene. He was sweating profusely, face numb, his hands and feet were tingling, he was nauseous, and he had a splitting headache. Also, he never ceased to harp and complain about his ailments to everyone, the paramedic who patched him up, the uniforms who drove him the precinct, to Munch and Fin who threw him in the holding cell (one complaint he gave caused Fin to retort "You're a cop killer; you're lucky to be feeling anything below the neck), and especially to El and Liv who had dragged him out of the cell and tossed him in the interrogation room.

Not that Liv and El actually believed him; the headache was likely from the broken nose, the numbness from the anesthesia, and the sweating from being arrested. The rest were probably fake symptoms from a perverted and frightened man, and forgive them if they didn't have sympathy for the man that murdered their friend and colleague.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? I love Monique. I love her more than I've ever loved anybody else."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, a deep dark chuckle that exuded everything but humor. "Well then you have a funny way of showing it Barnes." He tossed a crime scene photo, one that took a close up of Jeffries' severed neck.

The man in front of them looked like he was about to throw up. "Oh God," he whimpered, his face turning green. "Monique. I was going to ask her to marry me. Why would I do that to her?" The amount of pain and anguish in his voice was pathetic.

"Please," scoffed Olivia, sitting right next to her boyfriend and glowering darkly, a far cry from the loving and caring woman Elliot usually knew. It was the same way with him; dealing with the slime that they witnessed at the job, it brought a while new darker side of them that would never, ever be seen outside the job.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm not capable of something like this."

"You have a record, hell," Elliot smirked, "I remember arresting you just a few months ago."

"I was exonerated!" He yelled. "You caught the guy that did it!"

"But that doesn't mean you weren't one of them," Olivia added coolly. "A pervert, a rapist, a monster. You think we'd believe Detective Jeffries would want to be in the same room as you, let alone marry you?"

He clutched his side. "I don't feel good."

"Spare me the crocodile tears and the fake pain," she ordered. "What happened Barnes? Hmm?" asked Olivia, her voice dripping icy hatred. "Did she say no? Your ego couldn't handle rejection so you lashed out?"

"What? No…"

"Maybe you just wanted to rape her, but then she punched you in the face," she seethed, getting into his face. "And you got angry…"

"No…" he began to sob, mucus trickling out of his nose and mixing with the tears streaming out of his face.

"So you decided to teach her a lesson." She got into his face. "You got a knife, you cut her up, and you beheaded her…"

"Please stop…"

"Because that's what you do, you rape, torture, and kill people like the dog you are!" Olivia thrust a full body photo, one that displayed the injuries in all their grotesque glory. Barnes went pale and shut his eyes. "Oh no you don't! Look at it!" Her control breaking, Olivia grabbed his neck and slammed his head onto the table, shoving the photo back into his face. "Look at your handiwork you and then tell me you didn't do it you son of a bitch!"

"Detective Benson!" Cragen yelled behind her, but Olivia was too angry to even comprehend he had entered.

"Liv," a calmer voice registered. Elliot put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Come on Liv."

Elliot's' touch did what nothing else could, it relaxed her and allowed her to regain control over her emotions; just like hers did for him. "I'm finished with this piece of filth," she spat.

"Well, confession or no confession Mr. Barnes, your DNA was found inside Detective Jeffries."

Barns had rose, a hand clutching his gut. "I don't feel good." His sweating was getting more profuse.

"Of course you don't," said Olivia. "You're getting the needle for this. Torture killing and Cop killing."

"I can't feel my arms," he began to wheeze. "Oh God."

The three police officers in the room finally believed he was actually sick. "I think he's going to…" Just then Barnes collapsed, convulsions shaking his entire body. "Call a bus!" Elliot yelled.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The UPS driver was about to put his van into gear when a red haired man appeared breathless in the doorway. "Thank God I found you," he panted in a nasally voice, a large package in his hands.

"What do you want mister?" the driver asked, sizing the stranger over.

"Do you mind delivering a package for me? It's for a friend and I would do it myself, but I have a plane to catch at JFK soon and don't have the time."

"Look sir, you'll have to send it through regular channels…"

The red headed man silenced him with a green bill bearing Ulysses S. Grant's likeness. "I can make it worth your while," he said with a grin.

Eyes twinkling, a sly look on his face, the driver pocketed the fifty. "Pleasure doing business with you sir. Where and to whom do you want me to give this to?"

The man smiled, "The 1-6 Precinct, to Detectives Benson and Stabler."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Liv and El were completely winded by the events of the morning. What had seemed to be relatively simple, monstrous but simple, was now veering more and more into the bizarre. "Wait a minute," Elliot said, not believing his ears. "The knife is not the murder weapon? It was covered in Monique's blood for Christ's sake."

"The knife did inflict the superficial torture wounds Elliot," said Melinda. This being one of their own, she had rushed to autopsy of both Jeffries and Barnes, and now that she was done Cragen sent Elliot and Olivia to get the results. "But I can say it definitely did not inflict the killing blow to her neck."

"Ok," interjected Olivia. "What did deal the killing blow?"

Melinda furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure. Nothing at the crime scene matched the wounds, so I cannot tell you I know for certain what it was. But, look at the marks on the neck." She held up both an x-ray and a photo. "What can you tell me?"

Studying it, Olivia quickly saw something. "It looks like a completely clean cut."

"Exactly; if it were the knife or something else like a meat cleaver or a machete there would have been ragged flesh, broken bones. However things here are clean, the flesh sliced through and the bones cut evenly. My guess, the job was done by a sword, one with a strong, sharp blade."

Both detectives blinked. "A sword? In this day and age. Now I've seen everything," Elliot muttered dryly.

"So unless Barnes had divine powers then he must have had an accomplice."

"Or was the victim too." Two sets of eyes turned to Melinda. "I did a toxicology screen on Mr. Barnes; tested positive for GHB."

"Someone slipped him a roofie?" The case just got more complicated.

"Ok, let's see what we already know," Olivia said an hour later in the bullpen. "Monique was killed in Matthew Barnes' brownstone, but there was no sign of kidnapping so she must have gone there voluntarily."

"Man," Fin shook his head. "No wonder Monique was stepping out constantly. She must have been seeing this guy behind our backs."

"And here I thought it was to get away from Cassidy," quipped Elliot, earning a few chuckles.

Olivia kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure that was a contributing factor to her leaving El, but back to the case. Melinda did a test in Barnes' blood and discovered trace amounts of GHB in his system."

"Meaning," said Munch, "That someone must have put him up to it unwillingly. There was a third party in this."

"And Barnes just keels over and dies afterwards?" Elliot asked rhetorically. "No, Munch is right, someone must have been there, coached him to mutilate Jeffries, kill her with some sort of sword, and then poison Barnes. He went to a lot of trouble to kill her."

"Maybe it's one of her old cases," said Cragen, "Munch, Fin, go over some of her old files. Rapists who just got out, prisoners who skipped bail, shit like that. Benson, Stabler, go canvas places where Barnes worked or hung out, see if anyone remembered anything."

"Got it Cap," said Elliot. Whenever they were on the job Olivia observed, he always called Cragen Cap rather than Don. He never let anything interfere with his duty, which was one of the reasons she respected him as much as she did. "Listen Liv, I've got to pop into the men's room for a minute."

Olivia smirked, seeing he was fidgeting and squirming. "Say no more baby, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks gorgeous," he beamed, kissing her quickly on the lips and heading to the john.

'God I love that man,' she thought to herself as she sat at her desk. They could be in the middle of one of the worst cases they ever handled but Elliot always had the ability to make her smile.

"Mommy!"

Olivia looked up to see an excited Kathleen run into the bullpen. "Hey sweetie," she said, happily surprised. Whenever the kids had visited their dad at work before she always saw his eyes light up and a smile grace his face; now that they were her kids too she understood.

"I missed you last night mommy," said Kathleen, burying her blonde hair into Olivia's chest, hugging her.

"I missed you too Katie," she admitted, hugging her back. "I heard you got your sister and Grandpa Ed pretty good with the silly string," she said with a grin.

"I sure did," Kathleen beamed back. "Grandma Laura couldn't stop laughing."

"I'll bet." Looking up, she saw Emily looking at them with a smile on her face. "Hi Em, what are you doing here? Where's Maureen and the twins?"

"Well," she said, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, "Your mom and dad dropped them off at school this morning and I picked them up in the afternoon. Maureen had a test to study for and the twins had their naptime, but little Katie here had to see you. She forgot to give you her present last night."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia looked at her middle daughter. "You have a present for me?"

"Yes mommy, happy birthday." She stuck out her palm, and resting inside was a handmade bracelet, a crude leather strap and with lettered beads. It read FEARLESS, and Deut. 31:6. "I made it in Sunday School. I chose the word that best describes you mommy; you're my hero."

Tears were welling in Olivia's eyes. Not only did she get a man who loved her, she got a whole family who loved her as well. Sometimes she thought it was all just a dream and she would wake up alone in her apartment; however, she never stopped thanking God every day for His blessing of Elliot and his family, their family. "Thank you Katie," she whispered, hugging her daughter tightly, kissing her head with all the love she could muster. "This is the best present anyone's ever given me." Like Elliot's dog tag, she was going to wear this bracelet for the rest of her life. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mommy."

"Em, Katie, what are you guys doing here?"

"Daddy!" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at how quickly her daughter wriggled out of her arms and leapt into Elliot's. No matter how much Kathleen loved her she would always be daddy's little princess. "Look what I made for mommy's birthday."

"What you made for mommy? This I've got to see." Blushing, Olivia held up her wrist, which was now adorned with the bracelet. "Fearless, completely true. Liv, do you know what that bible verse is?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm not as devout as I should be I'm afraid." She had been going to church with the family every Sunday they were free, but having an encyclopedic knowledge of the bible like her boyfriend she did not.

"Well Liv, if I remember correctly, Deuteronomy 31:6 reads 'Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you.'" He bent down and kissed their daughter on the forehead. "That was excellent Katie, good job."

"Yes sweetie, I love it," Olivia repeated, bending down to hug her. "You are just as sentimental as your dad." Elliot grinned cockily while Katie beamed at her.

A few moments later, Elliot was laughing with his daughter about Tucker getting covered in silly string while Emily pulled Liv over for a talk, which expanded when Alex walked into the bullpen. "Sooo, how did you like Ellie's presents?" said Emily with a smirk.

"He was very sweet," blushed Olivia, "In more than one department."

While she expected Emily to gag, her friend's smirk grew wider. I'll bet. You want to know something funny?"

"I'm all ears."

"Go ahead," said Alex. "I'm always up for a funny Elliot story."

"When shopping for the second present, the clerk at Fredricks of Hollywood thought I was his girlfriend."

"No Way!" Alex said, laughing uncontrollably.

Olivia chuckled too, though she did have sympathy for her love. "Poor El, he must have looked like a ripe tomato."

"Yeah, he totally did." The three women shared a laugh before Emily changed the subject. "Ensign Sanderson asked me out on a date."

"Really. Em I'm so happy for you. When?"

"The day after tomorrow, gosh I'm so excited. You'll help me right?"

"Of course Em, you're practically my sister."

"I'd love to Emily," said Alex, "But I have to work. It hasn't been announced publicly yet and don't tell anyone, but the Mayor is going to appoint me Manhattan DA."

"Jesus Alex," Olivia exclaimed, patting her on the back. "Good for you. You'd make an excellent DA."

Before she could respond, a UPS guy entered the bullpen. "Package for Detectives, uh, Benson and Stabler!"

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia said, stepping up.

"Ok ma'am, sign here and she's all yours."

"Thanks," Olivia said, a bit confused. Who would send her a package here? Taking it to her desk, she cut open the top with a pair of scissors; inside was the strangest thing, a cooler with an envelope taped to the top. "Why would anyone send me a cool…" She opened the lid and screamed.

Hearing Olivia scream, Elliot ran over with fear on his face. "What's wrong Liv?" Trembling, she pointed to the package. Elliot peeked inside the cooler and immediately turned green. "Em, get Katie out of here! NOW!" Emily nodded, ushering Kathleen out of there; when Elliot was in protective father mode, everyone listened.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Munch, who with Fin and Alex walked over. At the sight Munch paled, Alex puked into a trash can, and Fin began muttering obscenities before rushing off to get Warner.

"Can someone explain what the screaming was about?" asked Cragen, the entire precinct stopping what they were doing and looking at the package. Elliot, figuring a picture was worth a thousand words, donned a pair of rubber gloves and reached into the cooler. He then lifted the contents out of the package to gasps, retches, and angry shouts of the entire 1-6. Inside the cooler was the severed head of Monique Jeffries, frozen in agony. Trying not to expel what was in his gut, Cragen looked away. "Put it back Elliot. We need Canseco here now!" He turned back into his office, white as a sheet.

Suddenly remembering the envelope, Olivia took it in her hand and read the contents:

_Great Warriors of the light,_

_The trumpets of battle are ringing,_

_Prepare for the glorious fight,_

_Because this is only the beginning._

_Know thy enemy,_

_As you do your love,_

_For I know you quite well,_

_Since I watch you from above._

_In the streets of this great city,_

_Which was your domain,_

_Be wary detectives,_

_The hunter remains._

**A/N: Bum! Bum! BUM! A bit macabre I know, but please bear with me guys. The villain is ruthless; his code allows him to do almost anything as long as he:**

**Does not harm innocents like children or the elderly**

**Makes the fight with Olivia and Elliot a fair one**

**Other than that everything he does is sanctioned by the gods; he needs to get Liv and El riled up so that they are the driving forces to try and stop him, goad them into the final engagement. He's all about the great battle where he proves his worth or dies gloriously. **

**Regarding the song he's whistling, it's meaning will become known later in the story.**

**The credit for the poem at the end goes to babysgotback, my friend from Tasmania, though the second stanza was an adaptation of a Sun Tzu quote.**

**Hope you liked little Kathleen in this chapter. I remembered a scene from the series where the twins came to the station to see Elliot, so I wanted to do the same kind of thing but with Olivia. I love fics where she is a mother to Elliot's kids so that's what she is here :)**

**Sorry about the fast pace in there, but as I said I wanted to get out of the police procedure and onto the villain's actions.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter, the previous chapter, and my new Story Countdown. They put a smile on my face :)**

**God Bless**


	22. Chapter 21: The Most Dangerous Game

**Update: (1/1/2015) I'm so sorry guys. There were some problems with loading the chapter this morning so I decided to repost it, but the massive problems with the website exacerbated the glitch and FUBARed everything so I had to repost twice just to fix the problem (both the initial one and the ones that popped up afterwards). It's my fault and I apologize profusely.**

**A/N: Hello all. Last update of 2014. The year has had some bad moments and some good ones as well, but we all knew it was going to end eventually. Onward to 2015!**

**This is an important chapter, the one where our two heroes finally meet the villain! How exciting!**

**Don't forget to check out my new EO story Countdown.**

**To any unsigned guests reading the story, I accept guest reviews, so don't be shy. Let me know what you think :)**

**This chapter is for SVUFAN2213, a good friend. Check out her fic For Better, or For Worse**

**Also I'd like to give a happy birthday to MissOperaGhost :)**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 21: The Most Dangerous Game

Step by step, Elliot plodded upwards to the cribs, his body deflated and mind fatigued from the day's events. It wasn't every day one of your colleagues was killed, beheaded, and the head was shipped to you by some psycho that was really out to get you and the one you loved. He knew Olivia had taken it hard despite her protests to the contrary; Elliot knew the love of his life, knew that she was exactly like him in this regard, always trying to put a façade over her feelings and brush them off. Well, as long as he was there for her he'd make sure she didn't have too.

Opening the door softly, Elliot peeked in the darkened room. Lying on one of the bunk beds was his beautiful Olivia, her form turned away from the door. "Liv, Liv it's me," he said, slowly entering and walking over to her. Leaning over his girlfriend, Elliot noticed she was asleep, but her face was contorted in such a way that he knew it was a restless one. Not wanting her to suffer, he leaned down and kissed her cheek to wake her up.

Wake up she did; with a wild look in her eyes and a gasp emitting from her lips, Olivia's head jumped up, her heart beating heavily. "El?" she whispered, seeming to relax when noticing his azure blue eyes.

"Yes gorgeous, I'm here," he cooed, wrapping her in his arms. He saw nothing but pain and fear in her luscious brown orbs; it broke his heart.

Olivia felt him kiss her forehead, his warm lips feeling wonderful against her skin (as they always did). "What happened El?"

"Cragen gave us a few hours to cool off and get some sleep. He called Canseco; the doc is somewhere in New Jersey right now but is on his way; the Cap want's a psych profile of the asshole before continuing with the investigation." He felt her nod against his chest.

"Good idea. This is like the last case with Cassidy and Quinn, getting more complicated as we go along. This time though I have no idea what we're dealing with. It's scaring me."

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing circles on her back over her blouse. It scared him too, but comforting Olivia was also helping him deal with the fear. "Get some sleep gorgeous, it'll be good for you," Elliot said, kissing her hair and making to get up.

"No." He was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Stay with me," pleaded Olivia. Nothing relaxed her more than sleeping in her love's embrace, and with what happened to Monique this was the only way she would get any form of decent sleep.

Elliot's smile made her heart melt. "You don't need to ask me twice Liv." He bent down and pecked her on the nose, making her giggle before scooching onto the bed. It was a narrow fit, but that only forced them to hold each other tighter which was done happily. "I love you." Elliot whispered, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I love you too El," she signed happily, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "How are Emily and the kids?"

"I just talked to her. All the kids are asleep in their beds like always."

"But, what if Kathleen saw something…"

She felt him shake his head firmly. "No Liv, Emily assured me she saw nothing."

"Whew," Olivia exhaled. "Could you imagine how traumatized she'd have been?"

"Yes; I'm not letting that happen again." Elliot realized his mistake as soon as he finished.

"Again?" Olivia glanced upward, her eyes filled with concern. "Katie saw something like that?"

"No Liv, no, it was Maur." He heard her gasp and squeezed her tight. "It was two months before I met you. We went to the beach, just her and me to get her mind off Kathy. We had a fun time, but on the way home there was a fire on the side of the road. I stopped to put it out with my fire extinguisher." He stopped, a catch in his voice.

"There's something more isn't there?"

"It was a body that had been set alight. Turns out a teenage boy had snapped and killed the man that had been abusing him all his life. Maureen saw the body; she had nightmares for three weeks after that."

Olivia's eyes watered for her daughter. "Poor Maur. I wish I had been there for her."

"I didn't want that to happen to Katie; she's so young, it would have scarred her far worse." A frown marred his face. "How could I let this happen to my family?"

Hating to see him feel guilty, Olivia kissed him sweetly on the jaw. "You're a great father El, it's one of the reasons I love you as much as I do. Never doubt yourself on that issue." In lieu of a response, Elliot just squeezed her, relishing the warmth of her body. "I love you El."

"Love you too Liv." They laid like that for several minutes before Elliot felt a few tears soak into his shirt. "Gorgeous, what's wrong?"

Olivia wiped her eyes. "The package was addressed to us El."

He sighed deeply. "I know Liv, I know."

"Monique died because of us."

"We don't know that Liv…"

"Don't we?" She looked up into his eyes. "Why else would he address the package to us, and the note?"

In his mind he knew it was true just like she did, but right now Elliot wanted to forget. If this case was going to be as hard as he figured, then moments like this with his love would be few and far between. "Liv, please. Let's enjoy this little time we have. I don't think we'll have many of these moments in the near future."

'He's right,' she thought, kissing his lips softly. There were no words needed as both drifted off into a deep slumber.

Across the street on a second floor apartment, the man was in a whirlwind of activity. A large golf bag was strewn across the coffee table, perfect to carry the instrument of the day's hunt. The task planned for the next day would require both perfect timing and a bit of providence, but he was confident in his skills and in the bounty of the gods.

He sat on the threadbare couch in the small living room assembling the Accuracy International L96A1. 'Fix bipod to stock; fit barrel to stock; insert trigger; insert trigger guard…' It was an almost robotic process which required complete concentration.

While some guns like the Russian AK-47 were designed so that illiterate conscripts could drag it through the mud and still fire at their foes, a sniper rifle was far different. It was an elegant piece of art, designed to take down targets from kilometers away. One had to put special care into handling one, for at the ranges involved one could not just fire and forget. Wind patterns and air resistance, sometimes even the Coriolis Effect had to be taken into account. This particular firearm had served him well for many years, almost like an inanimate brother in arms.

A small bead of sweat formed on his forehead, not out of frustration (he could strip and assemble a weapon in his sleep) but more out of anticipation. The die had been cast, the shot fired across their bow. Benson and Stabler now knew that they were being pursued, but they did not yet know who it was nor what the person wanted. 'Well, it's time to change that.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Elliot, hey Stabler."

Elliot woke up with a jolt, his eyes flying open. Olivia was still nestled in his arms on the cot, sleeping soundly. Spotting light from the door to the cribs, he looked up to see Munch standing there with a file in his hand. "Yeah John. What time is it?"

"Five AM," Munch replied, his normally rumpled appearance exacerbated by lack of sleep and no change of clothes. "Everyone's assembled downstairs, Cap wants you and Liv there."

"Got it John, we'll be down shortly." Munch nodded and headed out. Elliot looked down at the love of his life. Olivia was cuddled up against his side, looking so serene in sleep. It saddened his heart to have to bring her back into the hell that was reality, but he had to. "Liv," he cooed, gently shaking her. "Liv wake up."

She stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered awake. A smile spread across her face upon seeing her boyfriend. "Hi El." She leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly. "Have I mentioned how much I love waking up in your arms?"

"You have, but I still love hearing it."

Olivia's smile then fell upon realizing the reality they were in. "Is everybody here?"

"Yep. Cap wants us downstairs."

She sighed deeply. "Very well." Untangling herself from Elliot's arms, Olivia immediately shivered from the lack of contact. There was something special about Elliot's embrace, making her feel empty without it. While not wanting to, she knew they had to leave.

About thirty minutes later, Melinda hurried into the bullpen. "The autopsy results are complete," she said breathlessly, still in her scrubs.

"Did they shed any light?" Cragen asked, standing next to the bulletin board; they had been going over this over and over for Canseco to make a profile. So far they were clutching at straws while the rumpled doctor pondered things over.

"I spent the whole night trying to figure out why Mr. Barnes died. Apart from the blow to the face there were no gunshots, blade wounds, blunt force trauma, or abrasions. The screens showed no foreign pathogens so I concluded it was poison."

"Poison?" asked Olivia with a raised eyebrow. "Someone poisoned him with something other than GHB."

"Yes. It took me a while to narrow it down since none of the usual suspects showed up in the toxicology, but what I found in his stomach shed some light on it. His last meal was fish, specifically those from the _Takifugu rubripes_, also known as the Tiger Blowfish or _fugu _in Japanese."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Elliot.

"_Fugu_, is notorious for carrying the poison tetrodotoxin, a potent neurotoxic agent similar to Sarin gas."

"Like Saddam Hussein or that guy in Tokyo?" Olivia inquired.

"Yep, same basic effects. The profuse sweating, tremors, and convulsions he experienced were all a side effect of the poison shutting down his nervous system."

"Jesus Christ," breathed Cragen. "So what does this tell us? That the co-conspirator wanted him dead to keep him from talking?"

"No," Melinda answered. "Tetrodotoxin poisoning has a time delay for it to actually kill the victim. If he wanted Barnes to die quickly my guess is he would have shot him. The fact that Detective Jeffries didn't have any defensive wounds, indicating that the third party likely broke Mr. Barnes' nose, and this new information means that the person wanted Barnes to die while in police custody."

"So let me get this straight?" Cragen began. "This psycho drugged Barnes, fed him this _fugu _crap, had him rape Monique, knocked him out, killed her, made it look like Barnes was the killer for about two seconds, let him die while in our custody, and then shipped Liv and El her head in a cooler? Why? For what end?"

"I can only tell you the what of the situation. The why is Dr. Canseco's department. I'll keep you posted if anything additional turns up."

"Got it, thanks Mel," said Alex. Melinda smiled and exited the bullpen. "So Doc?" Alex continued. While she was the defacto DA now that McCoy had resigned and was measuring drapes in Albany, she was still the ADA for Special Victims until she could be formally sworn in by Mayor Giuliani, and thusly was here (plus the fact that it was always good to have a prosecutor present). "What can you tell us?"

Canseco, who had downed a Red Bull and two cups of Munch's coffee (he said it didn't bother him at all, much to the collective shock of everyone present) to awaken, rubbed his chin in deep contemplation. He approached the board, studying the crime scene photos in detail. Minutes ticked by, the detectives and attorneys starting to get edgy.

"This is quite odd," the good doctor finally said in his signature colloquial but precise manner.

"How so?" Fin asked.

"Simple, most crimes are cut and dry affairs. The motives fall into archetypes: crimes of passion like when two people fight over a fender bender; murder for some material gain, like a robbery homicide; or your average rape murder. In each case the desired goal of the perpetrator is apparent, but here…" he trailed off.

"Basically," Olivia interjected, "You're saying that you can't perceive his motive?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying it's quite a perplexing case," Canseco replied, beginning to pace as he continued to speak. "Before I explain his motive, and this is a male we're talking about, tell me what you've been able to dig up?"

"We canvassed the bar where Barnes was waiting before meeting Monique and the UPS guy from yesterday," Elliot piped up. "Both the bartender and the delivery man said a middle aged white man was who we should be looking for; this guy talked to Barnes at the bar and gave the UPS man the package containing Monique's head. However the man in the bar had black hair while the man with the package was a redhead."

"So we're dealing with two perps?" Cragen asked.

"Nope, nuh-unh, mhm-nhm," said Canseco, expressing his displeasure with that theory. "This is one man, disguising himself to avoid being detected, He will not work with a coconspirator in any way."

"Enlighten us Doc, what should we be expecting? Some Ted Bundy shit?" Elliot asked.

"No." He paused, catching his breath. "This is a lone male, probably around forty to fifty years of age. He's introverted, keeps to himself and loves to blend in to crowds. The fact he used a patsy to rape Jeffries indicates that he has no sexual perversion in the slightest."

"Then why'd he have her raped and mutilated?" snapped Olivia.

That caused the doctor to ponder for a moment. "I think it goes into his motive. The fact he addressed the package to Benson and Stabler means a great deal. This is a man who has a beef with them, not just one in particular but both of them together, and is determined to make them suffer any way possible."

"So killing Monique and shipping her decapitated head to us is all to get a rise out of Liv and El?" asked Cragen, wanting to clarify what he was saying.

"I can't believe this," Olivia sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. Just when her life was perfect some asshole with a personal grudge against them was ruining it. 'Why can't I have any happiness without it being taken away?' she asked God in her head, trying with all her might not to cry in the middle of the bullpen, the frustration building in her system.

Elliot, always in tune to his love's mood, wrapped an arm around her shoulder to reassure her everything was going to be alright. Trouble was, he was having a hard time believing it himself.

"Yes, but there's something else at play here. Tell me captain, if he had just shot Detective Jeffries, who would get the case?"

"Homicide, Van Buren's unit," Cragen answered without hesitation. "Why?"

Canseco started to move his hands as if to lead them to a conclusion. "Well, since he had Jeffries raped and mutilated…"

"It would get assigned to Special Victims," Elliot finished for him. "Son of a Bitch."

"That goes into the second half of my profile. The perp does have a desire for revenge but he himself is quite calm and collected. He is very intelligent, I'm talking in genius range IQ here, and is fond of complex strategies that require a ton of planning ahead of time. He is likely quite the chess player."

"What does chess have to do with this?" Fin asked.

"I think I see where he's getting at," said Alex. "Chess requires a lot of vision into what moves the opponent makes."

"Exactly," said Canseco, who was on a roll at the moment. "He has likely thought everything both to the last detail and several moves ahead. Your perp will not be an easy one to catch but he will want you to know who he is. The sending of the note, its classic for someone who wants to be caught."

"Ok," Cragen said, "From what the doc said we're looking for someone or the family of someone who Elliot and Olivia pissed off, on a case of personally."

"I'll get the New York phone book; half the names in it will be on that list," quipped Munch, earning two wads of paper being thrown at him by El and Liv. "Hey! It's true isn't it?"

"Bony ass here is right," interjected Fin, defending his partner. "Doc, there has to be some way to narrow the list down."

"Give me a moment," said Canseco, sitting down and rubbing his scalp. "This man has some kind of training, military, paramilitary, police, intelligence, game hunter, something that requires surveillance work. From what we can gather in the note he sent you he's been keeping tabs on Benson and Stabler for quite a while, so you can cross off anyone who's been in jail until recently."

"Alright, let's get this done. We need to figure out who fits the bill the Doc gave us. Liv, El, start thinking of a list of suspects that could possibly have a grudge against you; I don't care if it's as little as a preschool spat, just do it. Munch, Fin, get the case files on their collars; as they come out with names confirm or exclude them as suspects. Alex, we might need warrants on the fly so we need you down at the courthouse."

"I can have Southerlyn take care of the warrants. I want to be here when the shit goes down. The mayor is on my ass about the 'Headless Detective,' and besides, I want this guy caught as much as the rest of you."

"Thanks babe," Munch said, happy for the reassurance. Despite his cocky façade he often felt a crushing loneliness for most of his life. It was refreshing to have someone who loved him unconditionally and understood the stresses of the job.

While two unis began hauling a white board into the middle of the bullpen, Elliot turned to Olivia, who still wore the pained look. "I love you Olivia. Whatever happens remember that the kids and I love you."

She softened at his words. "I love you all too." Olivia chuckled. "Why is it that you always know what to say?"

"What can I tell you gorgeous?" There was that cocky grin again. "I'm the man."

"No you're not," she said firmly, causing a puzzled look to spread across his face. Smiling, she leaned forward until her lips brushed his ear. "You're _my_ man." Both shared a loving grin.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_3:48:32, 3:48:33, 3:48:34…_

The man put down his watch, taking a moment to savor the cool breeze around him. Here on the tops of the buildings that made up the concrete jungle, there was a certain peace to things. The city of Manhattan was nothing like anywhere else in the United States; no other city in the world's superpower had the kind of urban superdensity like the Big Apple, and while an impressive feat the hustle and bustle on the streets below did grate on his nerves a bit.

It was sort of ironic, he figured; he himself had been born to a dense metropolis, he himself the child of urban blight. If anyone could be used to it, it would be him. No, to the man the most calming landscape, the one that would sooth him the most was the end of a glorious battle. The guns had fallen silent, the shouts of the dead and dying gone, nothing remaining but the sweet victory. He imagined that was what it was like in the golden halls of Asgard, all the warriors ending their battle to prepare to feast with their brothers in arms. The perfect society, a society of the great warriors.

Everything was ready. The L96 was sighted, the shells positioned, the phone ready. At 3:50:00 PM, the real battle would commence. The killing of the chattel was technically the operation's beginning, but the real fight would be now, the battle of wills between himself and Benson and Stabler.

This was the moment, the moment where one found true freedom; it was the same way before every one of his operations, the same way when as a young lad all those years ago he charged into combat. It was the same way warriors from Megiddo to Stalingrad, from Thermopylae to the Somme, from Zama to Inchon, had always felt on the eve of battle, the moments directly preceding the glorious fight. He was prepared; he was eager; he was ready.

_3:49:57, 3:49:58, 3:49:59…_

He was truly free.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Elliot and Olivia trudged into the bullpen, the latter looking a bit worn while the former seemed to be tense. "So I take it we can cross Mr. Robert White off the list?" Munch said.

"Yeah," mumbled Olivia, collapsing in her chair. "Guy's been living in South Africa for the past year and a half, just got back a week ago. No time to do what Canseco says he did."

"You know he just could have hired somebody," Fin remarked, a little on edge himself.

The doctor, deciding this was where he should be at the moment, shook his head. "Nope, the perp most likely finds this to be a personal mission of revenge. He'll do everything himself."

Elliot groaned, "Back to square one then, though I wouldn't have minded locking this bastard up. He's as much a pig as his brother Richard." He balled his hands into fists, looking angry.

This was something Alex took notice of. "What's the matter with him?"

"Oh that," Olivia chuckled. "Elliot here is just mad because White wouldn't stop hitting on me the second we arrived at his apartment."

Munch laughed while Elliot glared at his girlfriend. "Funny, Fin had the same problem from our last guy." That set off a round of cackling.

Fin was not amused. "Why?" he seethed.

"Why not?" was his partner's reply that earned said partner a round of laughs and an eye roll.

Olivia was laughing the hardest. "Oh the things we go through," she opined, laughing until the phone on her desk started ringing. "Benson," she said, picking up the receiver.

For a few seconds, there was nothing on the other end but wind and soft breathing. Before Olivia hung up though, a clear, precise voice made itself known. "Is this Detective Olivia Benson of the New York Police Department's 1-6 Special Victims Unit?"

"Uh, yes, I'm detective Olivia Benson."

"And is there also a Detective Elliot Stabler present as well?"

She furrowed her brows, unsure of where this was going. Elliot and the rest of the team noticed this and stopped what they were doing to watch her. "Detective Stabler is here as well, may I ask who is calling?"

If the voice on the other end heard the question, he did not show it. "Detectives Benson and Stabler, I am speaking to Benson and Stabler. Let me just say, this is quite the honor to speak to such renowned warriors such as yourselves."

"Um, ok," Olivia replied. Apart from his bizarre word choice, 'Warriors? Seriously?' this guys seemed like one of the many fans they had received in the weeks after 9/11; people calling to express their gratitude and support (the department was still getting fan mail). "I'm flattered sir, really I am but unless you have police business I'm afraid you'll have to…"

"On the contrary Detective Benson, I have information for you regarding the murder of your Detective Jeffries," he said amiably.

"You do?" Olivia answered back, grabbing a pen and mouthing her colleagues. They had released the usual press release along with the SVU number in case of leads. Most of the calls were from crazies but many a case had been solved through one of these tips. She motioned to Elliot to take the other line while preparing to write notes. "What sort of information do you have?"

"I know the identity of the killer," he stated matter of factly. "You know," the man began chuckling, "It's kind of hard not too when you're the one who did the deed." The chuckles broke into a mild laugh.

Neither detective knew what to say to that; someone was confessing over the phone? Both thought it had to be a cook. "Sir," growled Detective Stabler. "Harassing the New York Police Department is not an advised course of action."

"You think I'm lying Detective Stabler," the man replied, "That I'm a barmy sod looking to prank the NYPD? I assure you I'm not." The next words over the line caused both El and Liv's blood to ice. "What was it that the note said, the one taped to the cooler that had Detective Jeffries' head? Wasn't it 'Be wary detectives, the hunter remains.'? What am I saying? That's exactly what it said; I should know, I wrote it after all. Pretty good job for someone who's not a poet wouldn't you say?"

The pen dropped from Olivia's hand. She looked at her love in horror, Elliot going as white as a sheet. As was standard with all cases, they had held back certain information from the press. The note had been one of them.

"Surprised I see, that must have been a hold back, as well as the fact that Mr. Barnes died from tetrodotoxin poisoning, right? No need to pour through your case files anymore, because I am the hunter."

Elliot dropped the phone, springing into action. "Cap! We need TARU here now!"

Cragen stepped out of his office. "Hold your horses Elliot, what's going on?"

"The killer is on the phone with Olivia, we need a trace on the line and a team prepped to get his ass." After explaining why Elliot thought so for a few more seconds, Cragen agreed and started barking orders.

Meanwhile, Olivia was transferring the call to the interview room where they could get more privacy. "Can you give me a moment sir," she said through gritted teeth, wanting to start screaming at the man but needing to keep him on the line.

"Not a problem, I am a patient man." The calm, smooth voice made Olivia want to smash its owner's teeth in, but she took a deep breath. Rushing into the interview room – Elliot and Cragen were already there – she grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, the conversation being recorded. "Alright, we're here. May I ask your name?"

"That is of no importance at the moment. It doesn't matter who I am but more what I am, and what I am is what you may call me, the Predator." The voice was as smooth as ever, but it had a certain icy quality to it that made Olivia shiver.

"Well then Mr. Predator," Cragen butted in. "I am Captain Don Cragen, commanding officer of SVU. May I ask…"

"Before you continue Captain," the man interrupted, his voice changing from a calm, collected one to a fierce snarl. "I must say I do not wish to speak to anyone other than detectives Benson and Stabler. If any of the chattel dares to speak to me then there will be adverse consequences, are we clear?"

A bit taken aback by this, Cragen nodded and left, saying he was going to get the trace in order. "Alright, he's gone," said Elliot. "Now can you tell us why you had our fellow detective raped and killed?" the last few words came out as a rage-filled shout.

The man simply laughed amiably. "Oh Detective Stabler, you certainly live up to your reputation as a hothead. To tell you the truth, how else was I going to have you and detective Benson on the case? You are in the Special Victims Unit after all." A sigh was audible through the speaker. "I wasn't proud that it had to be done, but the ends justify the means and Jeffries and her paramour were mere chattel after all, unfit to exist in the same plane as you or me."

Olivia's fingers gripped the table until her knuckles turned white, her temper flaring. "You cut off an innocent woman's head and sent it to this precinct just to attack us? If anyone is 'Chattel' then it's you."

"I disagree with that statement but every warrior has the right to their own opinion. Our skill and greatness puts us on higher ground than the menials and swine that scurry around like insects while the giants fight above."

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' "You do know that when the NYPD catches you that you'll get the needle for this, right?"

"On the contrary Detective Benson, you would be better to say 'When myself and Detective Stabler catch you.'"

"What do you mean by that?" Elliot asked, containing his anger. This man was an enigma, speaking in riddles and ephemeral phrases. It didn't take a shrink to recognize a sociopath who got off on stuff like this.

"I have been waiting for this moment for quite a while detectives." Both of them could visualize the complacent smile on his face. "I've spent many months observing, trying to find true warriors in this country that matched myself. I was starting to think that luxury and peace have made Americans soft."

While he was talking Cragen barged in, handed a note to Elliot, and walked out. Elliot read the note and handed it to Olivia.

_TARU found the trace. Munch, Fin, and four Unis heading over there to pick the bastard up. Keep him talking._

Olivia shared a grin with her boyfriend, turning her attention back to the phone and what the Predator was saying.

"…but it wasn't until the events at your Twin Towers, how you fought your way out of the rubble that I realized you two have the _elan_ of not just a warrior, but a great one." She and El shared a look of horror. He'd been watching them for that long?

"Ok, so we're 'Warriors,' as you say. What do you mean to do with that?"

He chuckled. "Oh it's quite simple. We are going to play the Most Dangerous Game."

Elliot furrowed his brows. "Come again?"

"Let's get the ground rules straight. You see, I am a warrior of the same caliber as you and Detective Benson. However, to keep my skills in tip top shape I must practice them; therefore, I am going on a little hunt across the entirety of New York City. Anyone who is not a child, aged, or infirm is a target. And you two are going to try and catch me. Make no effort to abandon the case to anyone else, because if anyone tries to hunt or capture me besides you two, the body count will be much higher than it could be."

"And what's to stop you from killing one of us?" Olivia sneered. "You already have a dead cop to your name."

"Oh my dear Detective Benson, you have my word as a warrior upon the code of Chivalry that I in no way will seek to harm either you or Detective Stabler. What would be the fun or skill in that, hm?" Elliot and Olivia shared a look. This guy was insane; the sooner that Munch and Fin arrested him the better. What was the moron thinking by calling them like this? Canseco was right, he did want to get caught.

However, both of them thought something was a bit off. The Doc said the perp was quite intelligent, and his diction and tone only bolstered that theory. Why was he opening himself up to getting caught so easily with a phone call? A written note would have sufficed just as well.

At that moment, Cragen knocked on the door. Elliot rose and opened it a bit, enough to stick his head outside. "Munch and Fin are at the building. Keep him talking until they can storm in and read him his rights.

Grinning wolfishly, Elliot nodded and headed back to his seat. "So tell me, what was it that made you think we are 'Great Warriors' so to speak?" He had to keep him talking so that he couldn't set up an ambush for the assault team.

"It's quite simple detective. You have _elan_, the natural warrior spirit. The fact that you two are also in love only makes it all the better. Normally affection is a detriment, but that's among the chattel. When between warriors the bond only strengthens, not weakens. I will not underestimate you as you have me."

The last words hung ominously in the air. Getting no response, the man continued. "Come now detectives, do you think I'm stupid?"

Olivia snapped out of it. "No, not at all." This was bad, very bad.

"Sun Tzu said that one must know the enemy like one knows oneself. My advantage is that I know you two quite well while you know nothing about me. What, you don't think I know that there's an extraction team heading to arrest me right now. You don't think I know that your TARU put a trace on my phone."

To Elliot and Olivia, it felt like the room's temperature had cooled several degrees.

"I personally love modern technology. One can manipulate it to no end." A new sound came through the receiver: _Chhck-Chhuk._ Elliot, remembering his days in the military, knew that sound. Bolting out of his chair, the aluminum piece of furniture clattering on the floor, he grabbed the police band radio off the file cabinet and switched it on. "Munch! Get off the roof! It's a trap!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok boys," Munch whispered to the armed response team, all gathered in the stairwell right by the doorway to the roof. The trace had led them to a small apartment building with a busted lock; anyone could have gotten in. "One, two, three!" They burst onto the roof, guns drawn.

600 meters away, the man smirked. Chambering the round into the breech of the L96, he flicking the safety back and then forward in preparation to fire. The fools thought they could pull a fast one on him, so a little lesson would be necessary.

The roof was empty, no one in sight. "There's no one here," Munch said into the radio, Fin raising his arms in frustration.

"Munch!" yelled Elliot over the link. "Get off the roof! It's a trap!"

A sharp _crack_ echoed through the city. Right next to Munch, a uniform toppled over, his head exploding in a red mist with some splattering on Munch's overcoat.

"Ten-thirte…" screamed another officer before he was hit as well. He staggered forward with a hole in his chest, blood pouring out of the wound as well as from his mouth before he collapsed as well.

"Sniper!" yelled Fin, the rest of the team ducking behind whatever cover could be found. "Ten-thirteen! Ten-thirteen! We have two officers down!"

Watching the chattel run around like headless chickens, the man grabbed his satellite phone. "You hear that detectives? Thus us the consequence of not knowing thy enemy."

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Detective Benson. "When I get through with you you'll be lucky to be able to eat through a straw for a month. He chuckled, thinking they needed another lesson. He had ten rounds in the box magazine and could make a kill with each. 'No, one shall do the trick. Wouldn't want to push my luck.'

He chambered a third round. "Such misplaced anger. Maybe one more casualty is warranted. Perhaps someone of the civilian population?"

That provoked a panicked rant from Benson. "For Christ's sake, you've got what you wanted. Don't take another innocent life!"

He didn't respond, merely whistling as he settled his crosshairs on a woman pushing a stroller about 800 meters away.

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The sharp _crack_ that boomed out of the speaker caused Olivia to slum in her chair. That sound was one more squeeze of the trigger, one more bullet firing, and one more innocent life that would be snuffed out. The worst part of it was they had underestimated this man; in a moment of hubris she and Elliot had let at least two people die (the screams of "Ten-Thirteen!" over the radio was fresh in their minds), and possibly one more. The malevolent whistling now emanating from the speaker was the worst sort of taunt, reminding them of their helplessness.

"I take it my point is now quite clear detectives?"

Olivia could only muster a weak, "Yes."

"Good. Now I must be going, but I'll be in touch. Ta ta, and happy hunting." He chuckled once more and the phone clicked off.

Only one thing went through Elliot's and Olivia's minds. 'What the hell are we dealing with?'

**A/N: And the Predator is born! Now the fun begins. Watch out Liv and El.**

**Hope you liked how I wrote the chapter. The phone conversation was tricky to write initially, since I wanted it to be as accurate as possible. The reason it is the way that it is would be because El and Liv wouldn't know what they're dealing with. Now that they have an inkling the conversations will be far more interesting.**

**So the body count is as follows:**

**3 cops**

**2 civilians**

**I will be taking count as each chapter goes along :)**

**Next up, the villain calls again, a quite thrilling scene in Times Square, and tensions flare up between our favorite couple.**

**Please review and check out my other story Countdown.**

**God Bless**


	23. Chapter 22: Malevolent Actions

**A/N: And 2015 is here! **

**The response to the last chapter was awesome. I'm glad everyone is excited where I'm going with this story; I'm pretty excited as well. This part is really what I first imagined when I thought up Prey; the fluffy beginning chapters were all add-ons that I conceived of while I was writing.**

**Anyway, now that our two heroes (kind of) know what they're up against, how are they going to catch the villain? What does he have up his sleeve? And how are Liv and El going to handle the stress now that they are together? Find out now :)**

**Good news guys. I'll be starting on another story! Well, it isn't really a story. You know all those episodes of SVU where a really good EO moment comes and you're all on the edge of your seat for them to finally kiss and declare their love, only it doesn't happen? I do, and it pisses me off. My friend LillyBug991 (check out her stories, they're awesome), convinced me to do a ten part series of SVU episodes rewritten to allow for an EO get together. It'll be awesome and I invite everyone to check it out when it's published :)**

**Also, can I ask you guys a big favor? If you're reading and haven't dropped a review in a while it would mean so much to me if you did. Seeing that you like my work puts a smile on my face and allows me to pinpoint exactly how I should move forward :)**

**Disclaimer: Does the Season One DVD contain this entire story? If not, then I don't own SVU.**

**This chapter is for Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015.**

**Also, let me wish a happy birthday to BaileySue96. Happy birthday :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 22: Malevolent Actions

The Department-issue sedan screeched to a stop in the middle of the bustling Midtown street a dozen blocks south of Central Park. Olivia and Elliot decamped from the vehicle, both wearing a look that was four parts anger, four parts ashen realization, and one part fear.

"Elliot, Olivia…" started Lenny Briscoe; the 2-7 precinct was the closest to the crime scene, so therefore the detectives of Manhattan Homicide were the first to respond.

"Where is she Lenny?" asked Olivia in a tone devoid of emotion. Her mind was nothing but a mix of images: Monique's severed head, the screams of her fellow officers over the radio, and – drowning out all the others – the ominous yet cheery tune that the man had whistled before calmly gunning down the third – 'No, fifth,' Olivia reminded herself – victim in cold blood. A victim with a child, a young baby that was the same age as the twins, her babies; add that to two dedicated officers both with wives and children, one of them having a baby coming in the next month or so.

Sighing, making the decision not to argue with the two detectives, Lenny led them to the body which was still surrounded by the ME and CSU. Overhead, NYPD helicopters fanned out over the area, providing overwatch in case the man was still in the area. "Ed," he said to his partner. "Tell them."

"Vic's name was Ella Marcus, twenty-eight," Ed Green recited, handing Elliot her driver's license. "She was meeting a friend at the coffee shop over there with her fourteen-month old son Hunter when the sniper got her in the head; the baby wasn't harmed thank God. Any leads on the sick bastard?"

Elliot shook his head, looking at the young woman only a year younger than Olivia. The man had hung up on them only twenty minutes before, and now here they were, responding to a crime scene crated by a criminal that they didn't fully understand. From what they could gleam from their conversation with the "Predator" as he called himself, there was nothing but a cool malevolence; it was quite disconcerting.

He cleared his mind of the thoughts, for now wasn't the time. They could do this at the precinct; now was about getting information and getting out. "What was she killed with?"

"Something really powerful," said the CSU tech, a young woman named Heather with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail (her boss, Ryan O'Halloran, was at the first crime scene on the roof). With a pair of tweezers, she took out a slug embedded in the asphalt of the road. "Looks like a .308 Winchester round, but I'll know more at the lab after I analyze this puppy." She placed it in a plastic bag for safe keeping.

Seeing things were covered here, El and Liv spotted their fellow detectives getting inspected by paramedics. "Guys, come on I'm alright," Munch whined, swatting one away whose incessant prodding was annoying him.

"Glad to see you're alright old man," Elliot said, shaking Munch's hand. "You too Fin." Apart from some blood on their jackets they were fine, if a bit shaken. "What happened up there?"

"There was no one up there Elliot," snarled Fin, angry at the whole goddamn situation. "As soon as we burst onto that _empty_ roof, first we got your warning to get out, then the fucker took down the two officers, one through the head and the other right through the heart; it tore through his vest like it was nothing!"

'Armor piercing rounds,' Olivia thought fearfully. So called "cop killer" bullets meant to penetrate their protective armor. This wasn't good at all. "How, how did he confuse TARU with the trace?"

"Morales is on the roof with O'Halloran, seeing if they could find out."

Before one of them could respond, Briscoe trotted forward with a radio. "ESU has the position the sniper fired from, they've just stormed the roof of a building several blocks north."

Snatching the radio, Elliot spoke into the receiver, "This is Detective Stabler, Special Victims. What's the sitrep over?" Olivia couldn't help a slight snicker. You could take the man out of the military but couldn't take the military out of the man.

"There's nothing up here. If the guy was here, he flew the coop a long time ago. All that's left are three shell casings and a note:

**Dear Benson and Stabler**

**My total: five and counting**

**He who dares wins.**

"Sick fuck isn't he?" Elliot snarled and kicked at the air.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"A predictive dialer?" Cragen asked Morales with a skeptical tone. All the detectives, Alex, Dr. Canseco, and Tucker (who made it a priority of being here at least to just make sure his daughter was alright) were all gathered in the bullpen updating what they knew about the "Predator". They were still waiting for ballistics on the slugs but TARU had finished analyzing the man's leftover equipment from the roof.

"Yes Cap, the trace was a valid one, but the perp managed to create a firewall between our equipment and his real location."

"Assume a few of us are a little technology illiterate," Elliot said, his features showing the fatigue of the last thirty-six hours of this hell. "One, what's a predictive dialer; and two, how does that stop us from tracing him?"

"Simple," Morales said, grabbing a marker and drawing on the dry-erase board. "A predictive dialer is a device that telemarketers use to autodial numbers and connects them only when a live caller answers. The one we found was a common version, but it was heavily modified to both dial the number and patch it to a third location at a specific number. He basically set the dialer on the roof, set a timer, and retreated to the second location. When it dialed it patched the call through to a third phone he kept with him and our tracing picked up on the predictive dialer rather than the phone. It's the most ingenious setup I've ever seen."

"Ingenious," Olivia repeated in a mocking voice. "People are dying! Do we have the number Morales?" asked Olivia, who was as tired, if not more so, as Elliot. Coupled with the lack of sleep and the sheer physical exhaustion was the mental and emotional fatigue. Sure, everyone was mourning their comrades in blue and worried about further deaths but the man had called them by name. It was them that he wanted, and it was chilling to say the least.

"No, the perp had a thermite grenade strapped to the dialer; it had a timed detonator which scorched the CPU that contained the software before we got there. Whoever this guy is, he not only has access to the best equipment but is also a genius at manipulating electronic devices. The predictive dialer however, is a commercial brand and my team should be able to track where it was sold through the manufacturer. I however will stay here in case he calls again."

Cragen nodded and patted the young tech on the back. "Thanks Reuben." Morales grinned. "Ok doc, where does this fit in to your revised profile."

Canseco rubbed his chin, pondering. "As I said, this man is smart, most likely owning an IQ in the .5th percentile. The personality traits are the same, except this is not a personal mission in the normal sense. He doesn't have any beef with Benson or Stabler, doesn't even know them except through reputation."

"Then enlighten us," snapped Olivia, "Why the hell is he killing people and taunting El and I with it?"

"This person is a thrill seeker; the reason he's doing this is to find someone to match his skills in a sick game of wits and wills. He gets off on the chase, the hunt so to speak. The fact he uses words like prey and calls himself the Predator only bolsters this."

"Please tell me," Tucker asked of Canseco, fear for his daughter on his face. "Are Olivia and Elliot in danger?"

"Hmm, at this point I'd say no. I'd think he's planned this out to the miniscule detail – he most likely has done something like this before. He wants them to catch him, and will continue killing in order to give them a trail and give him a chance to showcase his skills. However, I think that once he gets fed up, if you don't manage to catch him that is, he'll turn on you two and attack with all his might." Tucker slumped down in his chair with an ashen expression while Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand, both putting up a strong front.

"Alright," said Olivia, gritting her teeth and striding forward. "So we know this guy is after us, but what else besides the psych profile and the fact that he bought a commercial predictive dialer?"

"He uses a pretty powerful sniper rifle," Elliot observed.

"Plus," added Fin, "He killed Jeffries with a sword. In order to cut the bone and muscle as neat as it did it would be a slicing weapon, most likely a Katana or scimitar." Everyone looked at him. "What? I have interests besides the job too."

Cracking a small smirk for a few seconds, Olivia wrote that down. "Ok, so what can we do to get one step ahead of this guy? El, any ideas?"

Her boyfriend thought for a moment. "Canseco said he's likely done this before, so we should look through all the past cases with this MO for clues."

"Yes," said Cragen, "And this sword angle could be promising. Fin, Munch, call areas that sell this stuff and see if they sold weapons like the ones you just described recently."

"There are a lot of stores that sell this stuff Cap," Fin said wearily.

"Then you better get started," Cragen responded to a groan from the pair and an understanding sigh from Alex, who kissed Munch on the cheek and rubbed his scalp.

"Ok," Olivia stated. "El and I will check out past cases."

"Olive," sighed Tucker, standing up and looking at that point far older than his real age, "Maybe you two should consider stepping aside from this case."

"No way in hell!" yelled Elliot. While he did not want Olivia to be harmed, Elliot knew it was what had to be done. If need be he would sacrifice himself to let Olivia live, but he had to be part of the case to keep her safe.

"This guy is after you personally," Tucker cautioned, for once not getting angry when Elliot screamed at him.

"This case became ours when he brutally murdered one of our fellow detectives!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be anywhere near it!" Tucker interjected. "You have a personal connection to this that'll impair your judgment. The Department cannot abide by the sick fantasies of some madman playing cat and mouse with two detectives!"

"It's actually more playing cat and cat," Canseco corrected sheepishly.

Olivia understood her father's fear. No one more than her wanted to get off the case and pass the buck both her sense of duty and the malevolent words of the Predator made her fight to keep it. He had to understand this was the only way. "Daddy, we need to stay on the case. The Predator threatened to up the body count if anyone else ran it."

"We just don't want you to die Olive," Tucker said quietly.

"We'll be fine daddy." Somehow this didn't placate him, nor did it seem like Olivia believed it herself.

At that moment the phone began ringing in the interview room, the entire station quieting down to where you could hear a pin drop. The last time that phone was used two cops and a mother had died.

Elliot, knowing the man wanted to speak to either him or Olivia, picked up the receiver. "Stabler."

"Ah detective," came the cheery voice, as if talking to a close friend rather than someone he was hunting like an animal. "It's nice to hear your voice. I assume you and Detective Benson have observed the entirety of my demonstration earlier today."

"Go Olivia, go," Cragen whispered, motioning Morales to conduct the trace.

"We did."

"So you now know of my skill set and determination am I correct?"

Olivia wanted to shove her hand through the phone line and strangle the man. "We are now crystal clear of your skill set Predator, now what do you want of us?"

The man chuckled. "Don't you remember our discussion earlier? The same rules apply then as they do now. I shall be conducting a little hunt, while you two shall conduct a similar hunt of your own. Difference is that my prey will be the chattel while your prey will be me."

Outside, Morales dropped his head against the table in frustration. "God damn it!"

"What?" Munch asked worriedly. "Can you get the trace?"

"No; he's using an encrypted satellite phone. We can't pinpoint his location. This guy is damn good."

"Fuck," breathed Cragen. If he was a lesser man he'd drink himself into oblivion right now.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?" Olivia asked the man, both of them listening with sweat beading on their foreheads. This guy was an enigma, unable to read as they could one of their usual suspects.

"Do you know what an apex predator is?" He continued before they could answer. "An apex predator is at the top of an ecosystem's food chain. We are the apex predators in the ecosystem of human civilization. When they encroach on another's territory, a confrontation is inevitable. And remember," Olivia could almost visualize a smug smirk on the man's face, "When the giants fight, the dwarves get crushed."

"You son of a bitch!" Both El and Liv turned their heads to see Tucker storm in with a wild look in his eye; he had obviously been listening. "If you so much as lay a hand on my daughter you cocksucker, I'll take that sniper rifle of yours and shove it up your motherfucking ass. Then I'll take your dick, grab that sword and…" It took both Munch and Fin to drag him out of the room, still shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs.

The man seemed amused at the spectacle. "Quite colourful of your father Detective Benson. One can see where your willpower comes from. Just let the head of the Internal Affairs Bureau if he tries to take you off the case, then someplace not before on the list will receive the same treatment I gave that insect woman, a primary school perhaps? Or a hospital?"

"Look asshole," Elliot screamed. "You want this Clash of the Apex Predator bullshit right, so come at us if we're who you're after. You don't need to hurt innocent people."

"Now where would the fun be in that detectives?" The whistling started again, a cheery tune that sounded like a military march of some kind. It sounded somewhat familiar to Elliot, making him think there was something vital in that particular tune, but nothing came to mind. "Well, I shall be off. Be on the lookout for my next demonstration."

"Wait," Olivia said in a panic. She had hoped to convince him to not kill any more innocents, but it seemed futile. "If it's a fight you want, fight us!"

"Oh, and just one more thing. If you get confused about this, just remember these words. I hunt the prey. You hunt me. We only fight if you fail." The phone went off with a click.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Come on Liv, get up."

Olivia was slumped head down on her desk, drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth and dead to the world.

Rolling his eyes, Elliot nudged her some more. "Come on, get up gorgeous."

"Huh, what…" Olivia murmured, opening her eyes and immediately regretting it due to the brightness of the fluorescent lighting. "What time is it El?" she asked when her brain had recovered from the lobotomy of pass-out sleep.

"Seven AM Liv."

"Oh no," Olivia groaned. The last time she could remember being awake was 5:58, so only an hour of sleep. Aside from that and the four hours last night in Elliot's arms she had been awake since after four the day Jeffries was found. 'I must look awful.'

She then felt a pair of warm lips on her neck. "Don't say that Liv," Elliot whispered, his voice firm with conviction. "You are beautiful no matter what."

Olivia realized she must have thought out loud. "El, my hair is a mess, I haven't changed out of these clothes in 48 hours, I'm sticky with sweat, and I have humongous bags under my eyes."

She felt Elliot smile on the skin of her neck. "Like I said, beautiful."

A warm feeling of love spread through her; she turned her head to face his and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." After a second peck on the lips, Elliot's gaze drifted to the piles of manila folders on the desk. "Find anything?"

This earned another groan, Olivia remembering the futility of her search. "Not a fucking thing. This guy must either be the luckiest psychopath alive or graduated to murder outside the tri-state area." She looked up at him to see the weariness on his face; she thought the worst. "Oh God, please don't tell me he struck while I was asleep."

Thankfully, Elliot shook his head. "No, it's just that I had about as much success as you did." A smirk appeared on his face. "You know, I don't think anyone would have had the time to do anything in the amount of time you were asleep." He chuckled at the miserable look on his love's face. "Oh Liv, come here." He pulled her up and hugged her, her face buried in his chest.

"Mmmm," she moaned, never saying no to the comfort of his embrace. "What would I do without you El?"

"You never have to find out," he responded. "Maureen called a few minutes ago and spoke to me. Said she wanted to say good morning but you were asleep. I told her we'd call after school."

"The kids," Olivia suddenly remembered. "With all this drama over the Predator asshole I forgot to call them last night," she said with a tear. Here she was, a mother to four wonderful kids and she already was letting them down and neglecting them, just like her mother.

Her emotional state had not gone unnoticed. "Don't even think about it Olivia," Elliot warned her, using the innate ability to read her mind. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"I didn't even remember to call my own children," she murmured.

"You are a good mother Olivia, you're just dealing with a lot of stress. Maur told me that she doesn't blame you and neither do Katie or the twins."

She wiped a tear off her face. "I want to be there for them, I really do."

"I know gorgeous, it's the same for me." Elliot tilted her head up and kissed her on the cheek. "How about this, when this case is all done we should go on a family vacation. Uncle Don has a cabin up in Duchess County that he could lend us; we'll all relax and enjoy ourselves together."

Olivia gazed into his eyes, wondering how she deserved such a wonderful man. "That would be great El." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "You are amazing you know that?"

"I know I am," he grinned cockily, causing her to giggle. "Now why don't you tidy up Mount Paperwork, go take a shower, and put on some fresh clothes. I'll have a warm cup of coffee freshly brewed for you when you finish. O'Halloran and Heather should be done with ballistics by then, so we could get a lead."

"You always know how to make coffee the way I like," Olivia smiled, giving him one last squeeze. Raising her arms above her head, Olivia let out a yawn while stretching her lithe body. "Although, with the way I'm feeling Munch's motor oil concoctions sound ok to me."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Elliot grimaced, earning another giggle from Olivia. He winked at her and left the room.

"I love that man so much," Olivia whispered to no one in particular. Her thoughts darkened remembering the Predator and his threats:

"_We are the apex predators in the ecosystem of human civilization. When they encroach on another's territory, a confrontation is inevitable."_

Fists clenching, Olivia's glare was murderous. He had the gall to assume that he could take away the man that she loved for a sick game? In the last year things had changed, it wasn't just her anymore. Now she had an entire family to protect. "God as my witness Predator, if you as much as lift a finger against my family I will kill you."

Across the street, a shudder passed through the man's body. A smile formed on his face, for he knew exactly what it meant.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Times Square; there was nothing more representative of American culture than Times Square. At Eleven AM it was bustling with tourists, commuters, New Yorkers enjoying the early lunch hour, and the policemen that swore an oath to protect them.

The man chuckled inwardly; things were already going swimmingly. There was an old saying, whatever could go wrong will go wrong, but so far none of the possible dire predictions he had envisioned had come true. Yes, Odin certainly was watching over him. It was a bloody good thing too, for the last call to the precinct had been made from his forward operating base right across the street from the 1-6. It was what thespians called dramatic irony. 'The Gods certainly must be amused in Asgard right about now.'

It didn't matter though, since it wasn't likely that his targets would even have the smallest lead on his whereabouts; even the best would still struggle due to the enormous head start he had on them. Therefore, his attacks now were more to both set the stakes and demonstrate his skills, and today's would be no exception.

Sitting in their squad car, two police officers assigned to the Times Square beat were munching on their lunches purchased from a vendor nearby when they heard a tapping on their window. Looking outside, the driver noticed a guy with an overbite and black wire-framed glasses clad in a trenchcoat and an "I Heart NY" baseball cap on his bald head. 'Tourist,' she thought, irritated at the interruption. Lowering her window, the cop put on a fake smile. "Yes, what can I do for you sir?"

"Yeah," the guys said, with an accent that was probably upper Midwest, clutching a map in a clumsy manner. "Do you know how to get to Rockefeller Center? I can't make heads or tails on these crazy maps here."

The officer and her partner chuckled at the man's awkwardness. "Ok sir," she responded in a friendly tone, "You take 44th Street east until you get to 5th Avenue, then you go north. You can't miss it, ok?"

The man smiled at them. "Yes officer, thanks a bunch!" The officer smiled and prepared to raise the window.

Just before she did so, the man acted expertly. Reaching into his trenchcoat he quickly pulled out his selected tool, a Soviet made RKG-3 anti-tank grenade. Pulling out the pin, he sent it flying toward the vehicle, the grenade bouncing off the window frame and landing smack dab in the officer's lap. "Bullseye," he breathed, taking cover behind a concrete divider.

The officer felt something land in her lap and looked down. While she had never seen one before, she had watched enough WWII movies with her husband and teenage son to know one when she saw one. "Grenade!" she managed to yell before her world ended in a fiery blast.

The RKG-3 was a shaped charge warhead packed with half a kilogram of TNT and RDX, designed to blast through tank armor. The thin skinned police cruiser was no match for the grenade; when it detonated, the car brewed up, the gas tank erupting in a gout of orange flame. The two officers were incinerated instantly while several bystanders were injured.

Running through the packed crowd with a scared expression on his face, the man reached into the trenchcoat and pulled out a RGN fragmentation grenade. Tossing it casually toward a packed group of fleeing chattel, he ran into a beat policeman just as the it detonated.

"Please, there were things blowing up all over the place," he stammered out. "It's them terrorists coming back to finish the job."

"Sir, get out of here," the cop told him. "It isn't safe."

He nodded and ran off, smirking once he was out of sight. "Fools."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok, so you said the ballistics were ready on the slugs and you found fingerprints," Olivia stated. She was feeling much better in her new clothes, a form fitting purple T-shirt and black slacks, and clean after he shower; she and Elliot had finished their coffee and done some more digging which turned up zip before O'Halloran called and said they had something.

The aforementioned lab tech grinned. "Yep, a perfect thumb print on the shell casing. Unfortunately, it doesn't match anyone within any database in the United States. Either this guy's a first timer or could be from a different country."

"We're thinking he could have had a record in Canada, but what about ballistics?" Elliot asked, looking for something to nail this guy. So far he was a black hole, and that scared everyone shitless.

"Heather actually found something interesting regarding the slug," said O'Halloran, motioning to his assistant who was chewing on a piece of gum.

"Oh, you better believe I did," she stated, pulling up a close in photo of the slugs. "Based on the size I originally thought it was a .308 Winchester, the most common round for a long range rifle in the country, but on closer look there were slight differences in the slug with that particular round."

"So if it's not a Winchester then what type of round is it?" Olivia questioned.

"This detectives, is a 7.62×51mm NATO round, the military grade equivalent of the .308 Winchester. They were superseded in general infantry combat when the M14 was replaced by the 5.56×45mm M16 but is still used in machine guns and…"

"Sniper rifles," Elliot finished for her, remembering his military experience. "So the black tip means what I think it means?"

"Yes Detective Stabler," Heather agreed, blowing a gum bubble which popped with a small bang. "The black tip designates this slug as an armor piercing round, allowing it to puncture the Kevlar vests the NYPD uses. These aren't sold on the open market, even to collectors."

"I see," Olivia observed, connecting the dots. "If these bullets are not sold commercially, then we're either dealing with a military man or someone with access to military weapons?"

"Most likely," said O'Halloran. "I'm going to make some calls and send this to a buddy of mine in the FBI, see if they can trace the particular brand of ammunition." Just then the phone rang. "O'Halloran," he answered. "It's for you detectives."

Elliot reached for the receiver. "Stabler… Yes Cap she's with me… What?... Ok, we'll be right there."

By his ashen look something bad happened. "El?"

"There was another attack. Times Square." He didn't need to say any more.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The news media was all over the crime scene; grenade explosion in Times Square made for a pretty good headline, and for massive panic in both the Government and among the people. "What have we got?" Elliot asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. To his right was Olivia, a defiant look in her eyes which scared him. She was in Badass Benson mode, and knowing that he knew she was going to tear down the city looking for the Predator. That was what scared him.

Cragen was already there, having hopped a ride in one of the sector cars before they left. "Some kind of anti-tank grenade by the looks of it. We don't know what happened exactly – we're checking the security cameras to be safe – but the end result are Officer Jean Fuller and Abel Simpson blown sky high in their vehicle. Three civilians were taken out by a frag grenade in the ensuing panic, a further seven injured."

Elliot saw Olivia's face stiffen in rage; her temper wasn't as notorious as his, but Olivia was one of the few people who could go toe to toe with him in a screaming match. "Could be our guy," he preempted, "Could also be some nut or maybe a terrorist."

"Maybe, maybe not… Get those people back!" Cragen yelled, seeing the media swarm toward the charred vehicle like vultures on a carcass. "Jesus Christ, this is going to be hell until we can rule out terrorism," he muttered.

"Cap!" Fin shouted, jogging up to them waving a piece of paper in his hand. "This was taped to a squad car just ten minutes ago. The officers found this thirteen year old kid who told him a bad, white guy gave him twenty bucks to tape it to the car."

Elliot and Olivia read the note, the contents sending shivers down their spines:

'**The idea that a fight can be won**

**By standing on the defensive and waiting**

**For the enemy to attack is a dangerous fallacy.'**

**I'm waiting for your strike detectives**

**Or do more wastrels have to die in the meantime?**

"He could still be out there," Olivia growled, ready and eager to flush him out.

"Agreed," Cragen said. "We need to search the area where this was found ASAP."

Elliot, knowing what would happen, quickly volunteered. "I'll check it out with Fin and Munch; Liv, go back to the precinct and see if he calls."

Olivia's head swiveled around at the statement. "What? Oh no, you aren't benching me Stabler."

"Liv, if he calls we need you there, otherwise he'll get angry and maybe kill someone else."

"Bullshit!" Olivia shouted, for she knew what he was doing; her stress level had pushed her to the breaking point and his comment showed her over the edge. "You think I can't face this asshole; you think I'm weak!"

'Why can't she just understand?' Elliot opined to himself, but his temper got the best of him; he had been under just as much stress as she had. "For once in your life Olivia stop being the tough one. I can handle this situation better than you can!" When he was angry his filter came off.

Sadly, so did hers. "How many times was I the one who saved your ass? I'm not a weak lady who needs to be cloistered away Elliot!"

Most people around them started to back off, not wanting to get caught in the reenactment of the Battle of the Bulge.

"Liv, don't argue with me! I know what's best for you so get back the station!"

"You know what Stabler, screw you!"

"ENOUGH!" The only thing that could douse a massive oil fire was to smother it completely, which was what Cragen was doing. His expression was one of a fed up father figure dealing with two arguing brats. "We have a psychopath on the loose killing people and my two best detectives are arguing like a pair of children! Here's what you two are going to do, you are going to go home, hug your kids, and get a good night's sleep and come back in the morning fresh and relaxed so as to handle this case like the adults you are."

"But Cap," Olivia began, her blood still up and still furious with Elliot.

"Not negotiable. Now if I see you anywhere but heading home in the next minute I'll suspend both of you, now GO!"

What could they do? Nothing except comply.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The ride to Little Neck was in silence, neither detective willing to swallow their pride and break the ice. However, both of them knew the other too well to not realize what the other was thinking.

For Elliot, sneaking peripheral glances at his feisty yet loving girlfriend, he realized that this went deeper than maintaining the Badass Benson façade. 'Olivia has always wanted a loving family she could call her own, always wanted unconditional love from all those around her. Now that she has it from us she would want to protect it, it's just her nature.' She was that way, protecting the rape victims, the abused children, the grief-stricken parents; every time someone needed her help she'd go above and beyond the call of duty to save them (if she'd have been in the military she'd have won at least a Medal of Honor with three oak leaf clusters). 'And since the kids and I mean the most to her… she'd fight the hardest for us. Oh Liv.' Elliot's head drooped ever so slightly downward, ashamed at his anger.

For Olivia, her eyes taking sly glances at her hotheaded yet caring boyfriend, she realized that his protectiveness was more than just irrational fear that she wasn't up to the job. 'He knows I can take care of myself, but after two births he probably thought the same for Kathy. And then she died. He's been through so much loss in his life, his mom, his squad, Kathy.' Watching the people he cared about die around him, it's why he was so overprotective of those he had left, Emily, Don, the kids… 'And me. He loves me so much, it would destroy him if anything happened to me. El, my sweet El.' Olivia bit her lip, hating herself for jumping to conclusions.

As Elliot pulled their car into the driveway, they still couldn't speak to each other, the stubbornness of pride replaced with shame. Neither of them felt worthy of speaking to each other. It lasted as they exited the car, as they approached the front door, as they entered the foyer. The silence dragged on.

Finally, they had enough. Both wanted to let the other know how sorry they were and how much they loved them. Each took a deep breath, summoning up the courage.

"Liv," Elliot breathed, facing his love.

"El," Olivia breathed, facing her love.

They met each other's eyes; in a split second, both moving at the same time, Elliot and Olivia crashed their lips together. It wasn't slow or languid, instead a frenzied mashing of lips, tongues, and teeth as Olivia pulled Elliot to the couch. Neither wanted to go slow, both equally turned on and ready, pouring their love and apologies into their passion.

Unbuttoning her slacks while she unzipped his pants, Elliot stumbled when his lower garments tangled his legs, bringing him and Olivia toppling to the carpeted floor of their living room. Far from sobering them however, it only spurred the two detectives on, Elliot pushing Olivia's pants down and entering her suddenly, gritting his teeth from the pleasure.

Olivia gasped, her walls adjusting to his size as they always did, but it felt so wonderful. She started moving when he did, rolling her hips which made them both moan. Not once did they break eye contact, their gazes saying what their voices could not. As fast as it started it finished, both climaxing as hard as ever before, Elliot's head collapsing into Olivia's neck and Olivia's head collapsing onto the carpet.

Catching his breath, Elliot lifted his head and once more stared into Olivia's eyes. "I'm sorry Liv."

A tear fell from Olivia's eyes. "I'm sorry too." She leaned upward and kissed him, this time soft and sweet, full of love and affection. "I know you just want me safe."

"And I know you want us safe too," he replied, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed, pulling him down to her for a hug. "I love you so much."

At this point both of them realized something; this was it for them. There would be no heartbreak, no falling out in the future. The love between them was strong, eternal, and no one could ever break it. This was where they belonged, in the arms of each other's soulmate.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Reaching his main flat, the man dropped his coat on the threadbare couch, stepping toward the kitchen to make himself a warm cup of tea. Things were going almost too well, and the time of reckoning was getting closer. He did enjoy the early days of relative impunity, but the real fun lied in the chase, where he had just as much risk of defeat and death as the targets did.

Heating the water, he knew that the time had come for the final move in phase four. Benson and Stabler had to have all traces of their restraint and chattel morals removed if they were to conduct the hunt like true warriors. Killing their colleague, sniping those fools from the roof, and creating mass panic in Times Square had made a dent, but the killing blow would come tonight.

He smiled as he brewed, stirred, and sipped his tea. This would take all his skill, but oh, would the result be worth it.

**A/N: I could not end it on a good note could I? LOL!**

**Anyway, even with the greatest stress, the villain couldn't tear them apart. El and Liv's love was stronger than his internal pressure. So now he will have to attack them from the outside. **

**The quote in the second note is from Douglas Haig, a famous WWI general. I thought it apt.**

**A lot of the stuff in here pay homage to scenes from the show. Do you guys recognize any?**

**Next up, a happy family moment between Olivia, Elliot, and the kids; plus, Emily has a date with a handsome Navy SEAL. Will it go well or will it be a disaster? Find out next time.**

**Be sure to check out Countdown :)**

**Please Review!**

**God Bless**


	24. Chapter 23: A Wonderful Dream

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, but my last semester at College just started and I had to get my house in order. But I'm back now :)**

**With all the crap the villain has thrown Liv and El, they deserve a nice, fluffy moment with the kids, and that is what I'm going to give them. Also, Emily has her date to worry about, so is it going to be a winner or a complete flameout? **

**Disclaimer: Have Mariska and Chris won the Emmy for their characters, with a special award for Pete Postlethwaite for his role as the Predator? If not then I don't own SVU.**

**My friend TessiLovesSVU (if you like EO read her story Booty Call Detectives) pointed out to me that I was a bit vague on what the villain looked like. I found an image on the internet that should fix that. Just google "Pete Postlethwaite Jurassic Park" :)**

**Let me know what you think of my casting choice.**

**This chapter is for XxSamanthakingxx.**

**Also, a happy birthday to babysgotback :)**

**Also check out the new story from my good friend Kilea08, Now and Forever.**

**Enjoy and Review! To all reviewers I will send a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

Chapter 23: A Wonderful Dream…

Ever since she moved out of her small studio apartment to help her brother out when Kathy died, Emily Stabler sometimes wondered why people so wanted kids. They were a pain to take care of, required constant supervision, and could be irritating as hell.

"Aunt Emily!"

Like now for instance. "Yes Katie," she answered her niece, all while keeping her eyes on the road; Elliot would never forgive her if she crashed his SUV with his kids inside.

"Could you please get Lizzie and Dickie to stop staring at me? I can't take it anymore!" Waiting at a red light, Emily glanced to the backseat quickly. Her middle niece sported an irritated expression, her muscles tensed in a way that was a mirror image of her father. However, she noted with an inward smirk, the angry pout on Kathleen's face was so Olivia it was uncanny.

"Freaky isn't it?" observed Maureen from the passenger seat with a grin. Emily could only nod when Lizzie grabbed one of her sister's crayons and chucked it at her.

Before Kathleen could shriek her displeasure Emily cut in. "Lizzie, don't throw things at your sister."

The not quite two year old squealed. "Ka-Ka fwun!"

"For the last time, stop calling me that! Eeee!" Kathleen fumed, which at her age was hilarious to see.

"Ka-Ka go Eeee!" chirped Dickie, clapping his hands together and giggling.

"Kathleen, be nice to your brother and sister," said Emily, trying not to laugh. "They're two, they can't help it."

"Yes they can," asserted the nine year old. "I was never this way to Mo Mo."

"Oh really?" Maureen answered, turning her head. "You were a terror at the twins' age."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

Kathleen stuck out her tongue at Maureen, who reciprocated. "But I love you anyway you little pest." The eldest Stabler child reached back and began tickling her sister.

"Mo Mo… he he… stop… he he."

"Mo Mo, Mo Mo," chorused the twins. Emily smirked as she pulled into the driveway; yep, kids were a handful but they were so worth it. She hoped that one day she would be blessed with one or two. 'Not that I have a good track record though,' she thought sadly, praying her date tonight would go well. She wasn't getting any younger, and already had experience enough rejection to last a lifetime.

Taking out the key and unlocking the door from the garage to the kitchen, Emily set her purse down on the counter. "Alright guys, hang up your coats and go wash up."

"But first give your mother a hug," Olivia called surprising everyone when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" yelled the kids, running over and nearly tackling her to the ground.

"My babies," Olivia cooed, hugging back, "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too mom," Maureen replied. Looking down to see her brother jumping in excitement, she laughed. "Looks like one of us really missed you."

Smiling widely, Olivia lifted her son up into the air. "Oh really, did you miss me Dickie?"

"Wuv mommy, wuv her wots," he said, kissing her wetly on the cheek.

"I love you too honey," she said, hugging him tightly before setting him down. "Ok, now do as Aunt Emily says and go wash up." Chuckling at their groans, Olivia turned to her best friend. "Hey Em."

"Hey Liv, so what are you doing home? Don't you have a big case to deal with?"

Shuddering lightly remembering the Predator's actions, Olivia shook them aside; tonight was for relaxing. "Yep, it was a brutal one. We got so stressed that El and I got into a fight and Don had to send us both home. It was our first real fight as a couple," she stated sadly.

Emily frowned. Upset for her friend. "What happened? Did Ellie's temper get him in trouble again?"

"No, well yes, sort of. It was my fault as well but it doesn't matter what we said."

"Based on your mood now I take it you two made up," Emily stated with a raised eyebrow. Olivia blushed, causing the blonde to blanch. "Ok, I do not want to hear any more. The fact I know anything about you guys' sex life is disturbing on so many levels."

Giggling, Olivia patted her friend on the back. "I can't help it if your brother's gorgeous Em."

"You see, what part of 'I do not want to hear anymore,' do you not understand?" she asked, causing Olivia to laugh harder. "So where is the big lug?"

"Out shopping. I'm making everyone a nice family dinner."

"Ok, I'll get the FDNY and poison control on stand by."

"Ha ha, I forgot to laugh."

Emily smirked before something Olivia said finally registered. "Wait? You actually got Ellie to go shopping, by himself?"

Olivia grinned smugly. "He can't say no to me any more than I can say no to him."

"Which is never, gotcha." A thought popped up in the blonde's head. "Oh, you've got to help me Olivia."

"Help you do what?"

"My date with Ensign Sanderson is tonight and I look like a frumpy student who's a housewife in her spare time."

"Well Em, aside from the frumpy thing that's exactly what you are," Olivia quipped with a laugh. Seeing the mixed glare and fearful gleam in her friend's eyes, the detective patter her on the back. "Cheer up Em. You are a great catch that any man would be lucky to have. This SEAL won't know what hit him, especially after we're done primping you up."

At that point, Maureen entered the room. "Ok mom, the twins are asleep for their nap and Katie is watching cartoons. You want to spend some time together?"

"Sure Maur," Olivia replied, smiling at her eldest daughter. "You want to help me fix up your aunt for her big date tonight?"

Maureen's eyes lighted up. "The date with the handsome Navy SEAL? Of course, I'd love too." The two women began dragging Emily upstairs, the latter a bundle of nerves. This was going to be a long night.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Turning a corner into his neighborhood, Elliot's mind was dead to everything aside from the road. All his thoughts were focused how the case was affecting him and Olivia. He wasn't worried about their relationship, far from it. The fact that they survived their first major fight as a couple (and had some earth shattering make up sex as a result, he thought with an inward grin) boded well for their love.

No, the worry was about the Predator himself. This asshole had obviously been watching them for a while, and the level of detail in which he planned his assaults wasn't making Elliot's mind rest easier. He and Olivia could take care of themselves, but what about his family? If the Predator targeted them… He couldn't even think about it. In the morning, Eliot decided, he would request a protective detail on Emily and the kids. It was the only way he could secure their safety.

Pulling onto his home street, he noticed a sleek, black Cadillac parked in front of his house. 'Odd, who could that be?' Couldn't be the Predator cause that was too conspicuous, so curiosity took the place of fear. As Elliot entered the driveway, the picture became clear as could be. Standing by the car looking nervous as hell was a tall man in a full Navy dress uniform. 'So Em's date with the Ensign has finally arrived. Good for her.' His thoughts went dark quickly. 'But bad for him if so much as one hair on her head is out of place.'

The tall SEAL, clutching a bouquet of red roses in his hand, straightened up and waved nervously. Elliot waved back, parking the car. While a bit weary of him in his capacity as a brother, he respected and admired the man for his service. His sister could do worse. "Good evening Detective Stabler. I heard about the explosion in Times Square; any luck in cracking the case?" asked Luke, extending his hand.

"The case is ongoing, that's all I can say Ensign, and you can call me Elliot," he replied, shaking the proffered hand.

"Thanks Elliot, you can call me Luke."

The SEAL had a smile on his face, but Elliot could notice the underlying tension. It reminded him of how he had been before his first "date" with Olivia back in September. It was a bit comforting to him, since a decent man would always be nervous before a big date with what the person perceived as a decent woman; ironic seeing a Navy SEAL, the badasses of the military, reduced to a sight like this over a girl. Smirking at the man's displeasure, Elliot moved ahead and unlocked the door, noticing the SEAL standing awkwardly behind him. "You can come in if you like," he said cheekily, enjoying himself.

Luke gave him an awkward smile, following with the bouquet. "Thanks."

"No problem. Liv! Kids!" he called out.

"Daddy!" shouted little Kathleen, running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too princess," Elliot cooed, kissing his daughter on the head. Turning to Luke, he decided to introduce the SEAL. "Katie, this is Ensign Sanderson. Say hi."

Giving a shy smile still wrapped around Elliot, Kathleen looked up at the visitor. "Hi."

Laughing, Luke tipped his cap for the middle Stabler girl. "Good evening young lady. Ensign Lucas Sanderson, US Navy at your service."

Kathleen giggled softy at his exaggerated gentlemanliness. "Your suit is cool. Not as colorful as daddy's though."

"We like to keep things simple in the Navy," responded the SEAL, Katie's childhood innocence putting him at ease.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to his pin.

"Ah, that's my eagle and trident pin. It classifies me as a Navy SEAL. When there's any mission around the world that's too dangerous for normal soldiers, we're the ones that get sent in."

"Wow!" said Kathleen, her eyes bugging out in childlike wonder. "Good thing you're marrying Aunt Emily then.

Elliot laughed at his daughter, having likely picked that up from a grown up conversation. The SEAL went beet red, starting to stutter out intelligible replies. Elliot took pity on him. "I think it's a bit too early to say that princess," he said, ruffling her hair. "Where's mommy?"

"Lizzie and Dickie are having a nap, and mommy and Mo Mo are taking care of Aunt Emily upstairs."

"Why don't you go get them? I'll wait with the Ensign down here."

"Ok daddy," she beamed, rushing upstairs.

"Em, I'm sure you look fine," Olivia said, her patience running thin. She and Maureen had been helping Emily get ready for her date, and in the last two hours had been hell. 'She's just as bad as Elliot, and that's saying something.'

"What if it looks silly?" Emily wailed from her small walk-in closet. "He'll think I'm an airy teenager."

"Can't you tell how you look?" asked Maureen, looking at her mother with a strange expression.

"I can, but that doesn't mean he'll think the same way."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just come out. If you look bad I'll let you know." Hearing a sigh, Olivia watched as the door opened slowly and Emily stepped out. Her eyes widened, "Wow, Em." The younger blonde was wearing a form fitting red sheath dress with spaghetti straps that reached just above her knee with matching red pumps; her long blonde hair was styled in a bun, a few loose strands dangling around her neck alluringly. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah Aunt Em, hubba hubba," Maureen added, both of her thumbs up. "He won't know what hit him."

Emily smiled at her friend and niece. "Thanks guys."

"Mommy, Mo Mo, Aunt Emily," Kathleen poked her head out from behind the door. "Daddy's home, and there's a man here as well."

Paling, Emily sat down on the bed. "Oh God, he's here."

"Calm down Emily. He's here, you look gorgeous, things will be fine. Put on your lipstick and come down when you're ready and not a nervous wreck." Standing, she walked out of the room. "Maur, come and help me with the twins." She was eager to see Elliot; it had only been three hours but even a minute without him was too much. 'When did I become such a sap?' she asked herself.

'When you fell in love with the most amazing man on earth,' a voice in her head responded.

"You have a wonderful family Elliot," Luke told him in the foyer, each drinking a can of Coca Cola.

"I know, and I love every single one of them," Elliot replied, a smile on his face. Hearing feet on the steps, he looked up and smiled wider. "And there they are."

Olivia wandered down the steps, Dickie in her arms with Kathleen, Maureen, and Lizzie behind them (Lizzie in her older sister's arms). "Hey baby," she husked, kissing him on the lips. She pulled away before it could deepen, giving Elliot a 'We'll continue this later' look.

"Daddy," said Dickie, waving his arms about happily.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you guys go watch some cartoons in the TV room."

"Yay!" the kids yelled as they ran off, Maureen in tow after she introduced herself to Luke.

"Hello Detective Benson," said the dark haired SEAL.

"Olivia please; so what were you talking about?"

"You guys' family. So you must have always wanted a big family."

"I really didn't think about it back when I was young, but now that I have it I couldn't imagine life without my beautiful Liv and my kids." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close.

The SEAL nodded. "I have two brothers. One's older and in the Chair Force," sharing a wink and a smirk with US Marine Elliot. "The other's in high school, wants to be an aeronautical engineer."

"Luke?" All eyes turned up to see Emily at the top of the stairs as she descended. Luke's eyes widened, as did Elliot's; the detective shot Olivia a look, causing the brunette to smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Uh, hi Emily. You look great," Luke said genuinely, causing the blonde to blush bright red.

"Thanks. You look good too. Shall we head out?"

"After you my dear," he replied. "Thanks for the Coke Elliot. Have a good evening."

"You too Luke, and take care of my sister. You better get her home in one piece." Emily shot him a murderous glare as the door shut behind her.

Sighing, Elliot put his head in his hand; whatever happened to the chipper, ten year old girl who followed him wherever he went?

Two lithe but firm arms encircling his waist brightened his mood. "She'll be fine El," Olivia said, burying her face in the back of his shirt and inhaling his scent, moaning pleasurably. "We Stablers are tough." It was out of her mouth before she realized it.

Elliot turned around in her arms, as shocked as she was, but to Olivia's surprise he was smiling as well. "You are completely right Liv," he told her, nuzzling her nose with his and letting the implication stand.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, losing herself in everything that was Elliot Stabler. "I love you so much El, you know that right?"

"Always gorgeous," he responded, "And I love you too." Olivia grinned and brought his lips back on hers.

"Mom, hurry up."

They broke apart. "Duty calls," Olivia smirked, which caused both to laugh.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Around eight PM found the family gathered in the TV room watching the second movie of the night. Maureen was draped horizontally on the armchair to the left of the couch, which held the rest of the Stablers. Olivia was one side and Elliot was on the other, Kathleen snuggled into her father's side; Olivia's arms were wrapped around the twins, Lizzie on her left and Dickie on her right.

This felt so right to Olivia, a quiet family moment with the people that meant the most to her. A wide smile drifted over her face thinking of what she said earlier. For the life of her, Olivia couldn't believe she was now a member of this family, at least unofficially. Her eyes drifted to her hand, silently lamenting that there wasn't a ring on her finger. Oh how she wished she could be a Stabler officially, be connected with her soulmate in every way possible. At that point, a masculine hand took hers in his. Olivia looked up and melted seeing Elliot smiling at her, his thumb massaging the back of her hand reassuringly. He mouthed 'I love you' to her. Olivia swore her heart skipped a beat.

The Predator and his attacks was at the back of her mind right now; she knew things wouldn't be that way in the morning and was determined to spend as much time as possible enjoying herself and her family. Lizzie chose that moment to snuggle up against her, causing Olivia to tighten her arm around her. 'God how I love this – my – family.'

"This movie baffles me," Maureen stated, interrupting Olivia's thoughts.

Elliot looked weirdly at his daughter. "I thought you loved this movie?"

"I do, but now that I'm older I realize some of this doesn't make sense. I mean come on," she said, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder. "This is a large, seafaring kingdom whose prince is getting married for Christ's sake! Any competent navy would have a man of war or something on station that could blast Ursula with cannon to help Eric out, God!" Seeing Olivia begin to laugh, she frowned. "Mom, this isn't funny!"

"I disagree," she choked out between bouts of laughter. "You've got to lighten up Maur, enjoy yourself a bit." Her daughter sighed.

"I love the movie mommy," Kathleen piped in cheerily.

"I know sweetie, me too. It's surprisingly good."

"I can't believe you never watched The Little Mermaid Liv," Elliot told her.

Olivia shifter her gaze at him. "Oh please, there are plenty of people who haven't watched it before."

"I agree with you mom," Maureen said, "Although to be fair a majority of them are in Afghanistan." Her and her father shared a laugh at Olivia's expense.

Elliot cackled until noticing the look Olivia was shooting him, one that said 'Do you ever want to have sex again?' quite clearly. "Don't make fun of your mother Maureen." 'Yes, I am so whipped.'

The slight tension was negated when the French cook attempted to skewer Sebastian again, sending the Stabler's into a gaggle of laughter. Hearing a slight jiggle of the doorknob at the front door, Olivia let go of the twins. "That must be Aunt Emily. I'll get it." Walking to the door, she turned the lock and opened it to find Emily's lips locked with Ensign Sanderson's, both blind to anything else but each other. "Why hello you two," she said loudly, causing Emily to break the kiss and blush, turning her face the same shade of red as her dress.

"Uh, well goodnight Luke," she finally ground out. "I had a great time," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I did too Emily," he replied with a smile. "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Luke," Olivia said, closing the door. "Did I interrupt anything?" she asked Emily. The blonde didn't reply, sighing and collapsing back on the door, a dreamy smile on her face.

"So I assume it went well?" asked Maureen from the living room, all the Stablers watching her with grins on their faces apart from Elliot, who was a bit peeved. Olivia glared at him and he averted his eyes.

"It was wonderful," Emily said, the dreamy look still on her face. "He was such a gentleman, taking me to a fancy restaurant in the city with the best food and dancing," she took a lovesick breath. "You know that scene with Belle in the yellow dress in Beauty and the Beast? It was like that only more magical." If this was a cartoon Olivia expected the little hearts to be floating up from her head.

"Uh, I'll take your word for it since I didn't see that movie either."

"What?" Elliot, Maureen, and Kathleen shouted at the same time. "We have a lot to teach you Liv," the eldest Stabler said.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him before leading a still dazed Emily upstairs. "Come on Em, you need to tell me and Maur everything about tonight. El can put the twins to bed." She gave him a smirk.

"Me and my big mouth," Elliot muttered.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Finally Liv, the twins are asleep. I swear, every time they watch a movie they get hyper as hell." He staggered into their room and collapsed on the bed, stripping off his t-shirt. "It took me twenty minutes to get Lizzie to stop singing 'Undwer da sea'" He shuddered at the ordeal. His kids were sometimes more tiring than the job.

"Lizzie sang?" Olivia asked from behind the bathroom door. "I wish I was there. Emily took longer than I thought recollecting her date."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Do I have to beat up anyone?"

"Now El, Ensign Sanderson was a complete gentleman. They only shared one kiss at the end and Emily initiated it. She really deserved a decent date with a nice guy. Was her love life in the past decent?"

"Not really. She had one good boyfriend once in high school but she wouldn't have sex with him so he cheated on her. I kicked his ass but that's not the point."

He heard her laugh. "Oh baby, you are such a hothead. You know, it's kind of a turn on." The last was said in a husky purr, casing Elliot to subconsciously straighten up. "El, remember the night of my birthday?"

He closed his eyes, his erection suddenly tight against his sweats. "I don't think I'd forget it anytime soon."

"Well, remember when I told you your uniform was a huge turn on for me and you said you didn't understand?"

"Uh, yeah?" Elliot wasn't sure where Olivia was going with this. Her words said one thing but her husky sex voice said another.

"I thought and thought how I could show you how aroused your uniform makes me, aaaannndddd…" The door opened and Elliot's jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," he was stammering. Olivia was leaning against the doorjamb in a seductive pose, completely naked except for Elliot's short-sleeved khaki uniform shirt, several sizes too big but which accentuated her curves sensuously, her exposed legs seeming to go on forever. The color went nicely with her soft, tanned skin. "Damn."

Olivia chuckled from deep in her throat, knowing it turned Elliot wild. "You like?" she husked, unbuttoning the shirt slowly. She had long come to accept Elliot's deep desire for her and now reveled in her ability to turn him into a puddle of goo. "Stand up," she softly commanded.

Elliot stood, his mind hazy with lust and love for this incredible woman. All he could think of was how sexy she looked right now and how sexy she would be if she had her own USMC uniform. "Permission to touch ma'am?"

"Permission granted marine." Olivia popped open another button, exposing the top of her olive-toned breasts and smiling as Elliot's eyes widened ever so slightly; she knew exactly how to turn him on as he did her. Moaning slightly when Elliot placed his hands on her bare hips, stroking softly up and down, Olivia looked into his dilated navy blues. "I have a request for you marine."

"Of course ma'am." Elliot reached back and cupped her ass, smirking at her breathy gasp. "How can I be of service?"

Looping her arms around his neck, Olivia pulled him so their lips were barely apart. "Make love to me baby."

Diving in and closing the little space between them, Elliot hungrily attacked her lips with a primal force that left her breathless. Not to be outdone she gave it back as good as she got, slowly pushing him toward their bed. She could never get enough of his kisses, which were both passionate bordering on animalistic but also filed with love, cherishing her at the same time. None of her other lovers over the years had come anywhere close and she now felt ashamed at the middling experiences they gave her. 'Have to make some new ones then,' she thought, pulling away and sucking on his neck.

Elliot hissed, pulling her mouth away and staring at her; her lips were red and swollen, her eyes half lidded, and her face flushed with desire. "So beautiful." Turning them around, he threw her on the bed, hard enough to keep the mood but gentle enough so as not to hurt her. Staring at her shamelessly for about a minute, his words at the end came out in a growl. "Unbutton the rest Liv."

Nodding, Olivia was hapless to resist him. His gaze, one a lion would give a juicy steak, made removing the remaining buttons difficult but even with her shaky hands she got it done. Not one second after the last button had been popped open did Elliot leap on her and begin licking and sucking the column of her neck, his hands reaching into the open shirt to grope her breasts. She tilted her neck to the side, exposing more to his attention.

"God Liv," Elliot moaned, her very essence intoxicating. With a feral snarl, he bit down on her throbbing pulse, sucking fiercely. At her hiss of pleasure, he soothed it with his tongue, licking up from the now red love bite to directly behind her ear, the spot that made her purr. "You taste so good. Better than candy."

She couldn't help but blush at his suggestive complements. "Please El, I need more."

"What my girl wants my girl gets," he rasped happily, dropping one last lick on the love bite and moving downward. Nudging the uniform shirt aside with his nose, he gazed at her breasts with awe, marveling at the dusky nipples and how they contrasted with her golden skin. "Perfection," he murmured.

Olivia blushed again; she had never considered herself pretty growing up but must have been some kind of goddess from how Elliot described her. The slight embarrassment changed to a gush of wetness to her core as Elliot began suckling one nipple, tugging and kneading the other peak with his thumb and forefinger. The other hand drifted lower and dipped into her folds. "See how wet you make me Stabler?" she asked, his ministrations taking the breath from her lungs.

He released her nipple with a pop and looked up at her with a shit eating grin. "Lucky, lucky me." Olivia giggled, but ended up moaning once more as she felt him kiss down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel.

Once his teeth began to nip her inner thighs Olivia was running out of patience. "Damn it El." She whimpered when Elliot began flicking his tongue against her clit, teasing her. "I _need _you," she ground out. The pure want in her voice ignited something in him; charging in, he began licking up and down her slit, lapping up the deluge that had gathered there. "Oh, God; El; mmmm…" Her moans and pants spurred him on, the taste incredible as he licked up to her clit, sucked on it, then trailed down to her opening once again. Olivia reached down and tugged at his short hair. "El, El, ELLLLL!" He felt her convulse around his tongue, continuing to dart in and out until the last aftershock had past and the last drop of wetness had been licked off.

Olivia was panting above him, breathless from her lover's skill; damn, he could play her body like a violin "God, you are so amazing baby." Feeling him rest his head on her belly, the vibrations of his chuckles shook her body. She wanted him, all of him, but being the considerate, wonderful man he was Elliot was waiting for her to calm down. Wonderful, but not what she wanted. "El."

"Yeah gorgeous," he said, kissing her taut, flat stomach.

"Please fuck me now." His head shot up, his eyes meeting the almost black orbs that were staring down at him; she was deathly serious.

Growling from deep in his throat, Elliot lunged and flipped Olivia onto her stomach, removing her shirt and his pants in quick succession. "On your knees detective."

A shudder coursed through Olivia; possessive Elliot never ceased to turn her on. They had never tried this position before but it had been one of her many fantasies (sometimes on a bed, sometimes on a couch, other, naughtier times on a variety of desks at work). Compiling, she bent forward and wiggled her ass at Elliot. "You want me detective?" She grinded against his hips. "Come and get me."

Not hesitating, Elliot grabbed his throbbing member, guided it to her wet heat, and plunged it in, coaxing a hiss from him and a yelp from her. "Quiet Liv, the kids," he cautioned, even though he could barely form words. Her walls clenched like a vice on his length, almost making him come then and there.

Olivia bit her lip, groaning as he began thrusting in and out in a perfect mixture of fucking and making love; it was a move only _her_ Elliot could accomplish. His muscles felt warm and firm against her bare back, the small twitches and contractions picked up by her hypersensitive body. His hands drifted to cup both her breasts, circling and teasing her nipples to add to her pleasure. Olivia pushed back firmly, desiring him deeper. "El," she ground out through clenched teeth, trying with all her might to keep quiet. "Harder."

Happy to oblige his girlfriend, Elliot repositioned his hands to her hips and rammed into her, causing a soft scream to fly out of her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his skull as her walls clenched on his dick, squeezing and clutching as he glided in and out. "Liv, uh, so tight, all mine."

"Yours, all yours baby," she cooed, reaching behind her with her arm to pull him down. Olivia turned her head and Elliot leaned over her shoulder in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, using each other's lips and tongues to drown out the moans and screams. One arm kept her up while the other tangled in Elliot's hair and pulled him as close as possible, sucking on his tongue as he pounded in and out in a frenzied place hitting all her sensitive spots at once. Olivia felt her climax coming and broke the kiss, trying to speak but the only thing that came out was: "El, uhhhh!" as her walls clenched and she came violently.

Feeling her come around his shaft was the best feeling in the world for Elliot. "Liv, God, I love you!" he shouted as his member pulsed and shot into her, continuing to thrust until they were both spent.

She felt him collapse on top of her, sweat clinging to their bodies as Elliot softly stroked her sides. "I love you too baby," she answered breathlessly, still coming down from her delicious high. "El."

"Yes gorgeous," he replied, taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear before kissing the shell lovingly. "What is it?"

Shifting her head, Olivia looked at him in the eye. "Please tell me it will always be like this, the sex."

"Oh Liv," he chuckled, kissing her nose. "Whether you are twenty nine or ninety two, you'll need to swat me away with a tennis racket," he quipped, tongue darting out and licking the tip of her nose.

Olivia squealed with laughter. "Thanks baby, but just to let you know, you can have this," she waved over her body, "Whenever you want."

The smile on his face was a mile wide. "When I was a little boy, I made a wish that it would be Christmas every day. Glad to see it came true."

"Ho, ho, ho," she replied with a grin, wrapping her arms around him as he rested his head between her breasts. "I love you El."

Elliot snuggled into her side, kissing the undersides of her breasts lovingly. "I love you too Liv, and I think I realize that thing about the uniform," Olivia heard him reply and happily sighed in return.

"How did I deserve such a perfect life?" she murmured. Sleep overcame her before anyone could answer.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The moon was a small slit in the otherwise dark sky, the end of the lunar cycle fast approaching. His vaporized breath barely visible in the low light, the man reflected on how much he loved the chilly winter nights. To the warrior whose life might be reliant on stealth, darkness was a valuable and crucial ally; on the winter nights which began early and ended late, the protective shroud was much more generous in its blessings.

It had been nearly an hour since the last lights had gone out in the Stabler home, Stabler and Benson having finished their nocturnal activities (while he could not be 100% sure, the man did have his speculations on what it was they were doing). To be safe, he had waited, periodically checking movement in the house using the motion detectors he had installed weeks before. When no one set them off within a forty minute timeframe, he knew it was safe to begin the infiltration.

It had been one matter to get in when the house was deserted; even if it had been during the day tonight's move into an occupied dwelling was much riskier and more dangerous. The man relished danger however, it served only to showcase his skills for the gods' consideration. Well…

Approaching the rear door, clad in all black and an AN/PVS-7 night vision scope strapped to his head, the man removed the remote from his pack and punched in the code. After a short wait, he grabbed the lockpick from his pocket and let himself in, the security system disabled. Sure, it may have been cheating a bit, but the man hoped the gods saw it more along the lines of advance planning. After all, strategy was as important as strength in combat.

The house, apart from a few night lights tactically placed in highly traversed walkways, was pitch black. 'Perfect.' He had customized his black tactical boots with a firm but soft padding on the soles; testing had shown as long as he didn't step on a creaky floorboard or some cock-up like that it was as if there was no one there (and he had memorized every possible source of noise the last time he was there).

He ignored the plethora of family pictures and personal effects of the Stablers, singly focused on the job at hand. Out of the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs, the man proceeded slowly but surely, never wasting time but aware of the penalty for rushing.

As he set his foot on the top step, a door opening at the end of the upstairs hall caused him to freeze momentarily. Dashing with an agility belied by his imposing (though not bulky) frame, the man made it into an empty bathroom as the eldest Stabler child plodded half asleep into the hallway. He readied his gloved hands, preparing to incapacitate the girl if it proved necessary but thank Odin she just passed the darkened room and hurried downstairs, likely looking for a glass of water. Seeing no better opportunity than the present, he glided out of the bathroom and silently entered his destination.

The door to the dark bedroom closed with a slight squeak, but the man was convinced that no one had heard. Reaching into his pack for the chloroform, the smile of victory formed on his face. 'Oh detectives, you better be ready for the real battle.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Elliot woke up with sunshine streaming on his face. The soft early morning light shone through the curtains of their bedroom, creating a serene atmosphere in the room he and Olivia slept in. 'That's not all we do here,' he thought with a grin, remembering last night's strenuous exercise regimen. Olivia was an insatiable animal in the sack, just as much as he was which was why they meshed so well together. He couldn't understand why anyone committed adultery if they had the love of an amazing person like he did of Olivia. From the moment she said "I love you" to him he knew that there was no other woman for him ever.

Speaking of such… One of the little quirks about Olivia was that she loved very thick and heavy blankets, even during the summer. Something about the pressure of being shrouded which helped her sleep – she also insisted that Elliot hold her tightly through the night, something he didn't mind in the slightest.

Lifting the covers slowly so as not to wake the sleeping beauty, he gazed upon her with a look of awe. The soft light that shone through their bedroom's window lit up her naked form, the gold necklace around her neck glinting. Her face was so beautiful in sleep, the soft breathing, in and out, causing her full breasts to lift up and down; Elliot couldn't help it if the love of his life captivated him. Impulsively, he softly tweaked her nipple with his finger, causing Olivia to purr and shift quietly in her sleep. Needing more of that sound, Elliot took the nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking sensually.

"Mmmm." Olivia was having a rather pleasant dream when an even more pleasant reality caused her eyes to flutter open slowly and sleepily. It took a moment for her to fully grasp what was happening, but once the picture became clear she moaned and clutched Elliot's head, pressing him further into her breast, aching for contact.

Smiling against her skin, Elliot moved to straddle Olivia, giving her nipple one last lick before tilting his head upward to look into her eyes. "Morning gorgeous."

"Good morning El," she said dreamily, shooting him a smile that she only reserved for him.

Elliot loved that smile. "You are so beautiful Liv." He never tired of saying that.

She giggled. "You aren't so bad yourself," Olivia countered.

His hand drifted down her belly to between her legs. "Oh God, you are so wet." His eyes twinkled at her. "Were you dreaming of me?"

A small blush adorning her olive cheeks as she looked away. God she was adorable. "Maybe."

He laughed, stroking her folds which were wet and ready for him.

The tendrils of pleasure flowing through her body, Olivia bit her lip. "More El. Please."

Not one to deny his love anything, Elliot buried two fingers to the hilt inside her warmth, causing Olivia to let out a sharp moan. "So tight Liv, so beautiful." Leaning forward, he took her nipple in his mouth and bit, flicked the peak, and thrust his fingers deep into her, curling as he did it.

"Fuck!" Olivia screamed. "Do it again!" However, instead of complying she felt him pull out. Olivia was about to whine her displeasure when he sheathed his cock inside her walls, coaxing yet another scream form her. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as he pounded into her, walls tightening as the dam prepared to burst. "Yes El, yessss!" Olivia's back arched and her head bent forward as the orgasm washed over her.

Feeling her walls convulse around his member, Elliot came and came hard, both of them moaning their releases. Finally satiated, Olivia's head fell back against the pillow, a relaxed smile on her face. Licking her dusky nipple one last time, Elliot shimmied up so their faces were at the same level and smiled. "Hi."

She smiled back coyly. "Hi," she breathed, leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

"Mommy," they heard over the baby monitor.

"Uggh," groaned Elliot, breaking the kiss and rolling onto his back. "At least she has good timing, unlie her sisters," he opined to no one in particular.

Giggling, Olivia slid out from underneath the covers and donned a red silk robe that was lying on a chair. "That's the penalty of having kids El. They always interrupt." Seeing his pout, she walked over to him and gave her love a reassuring peck on the lips. "Just remember baby, I can't get enough of you. We'll finish round two later." With that, she walked out of the room, adding a small sway in her hips for his benefit, looking over her shoulder and grinning at Elliot's hungry gaze.

"How did my life end up this perfect?" Elliot asked himself, remembering that she had said the same last night. He had just put on a fresh pair of boxers and some sweatpants when he heard Olivia scream bloody murder. Grabbing his service issue Glock 9mm out of the nightstand, he ran out of the bedroom in a panic. "Liv! Liv!"

"El!" Olivia ran out of the twins' room, her face filled with fear and panic. "Dickie's gone!"

Not much fazed Elliot Stabler; He had been through it all, child abuse, teenage marriage, death, war, more death, and a job where seeing death was actually preferable. However, the one weak link in his armor was his family, and hearing that from Olivia was like a knife to the heart. His face white as a sheet, Elliot did a double take before he could find his voice. "What?!"

"Lizzie called me… and I went in the room… and he wasn't in his crib!" she stammered out, close to hyperventilating.

"He's probably wandered off somewhere in the house," he began speculating blindly. "He couldn't have gotten far. I'll check downstairs, you check upstairs." He barreled down the steps three at a time. "Dickie!" he yelled, scanning the living room.

"Dickie!" Olivia screamed, looking everywhere. She barged into Maureen's room, waking her eldest daughter up. "Maur, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

Maureen looked up to see her normally cheerful and loving mother disheveled and with a wild look in her eye, as if she had seen a rotted corpse come back to life. It really scared her. "No, I haven't seen him since last night. Mom, what's going on?" She didn't get an answer, Olivia tearing through the room and leaving, shouting Dickie's name.

"Son! Son where are you?" Elliot ran into the kitchen, looking through the pantry, the fridge, even the oven. He glanced at the security system, which was still armed. "Dickie!"

"Em!" Olivia yelled at her friend, who was brushing her hair. "Do you know where Dickie is?"

"Isn't he in his room?" asked a confused Emily, only causing Liv to shut the door, tears forming in her eyes. 'My son, my baby,' she thought. Sure he wasn't her biological boy, but she was the only mother he or his sister had ever knew and their bond was as close as with any mother and son. Her heart constricted in her chest, her mind filled with the endless nightmares that could befall her son. Thanks to her job Olivia knew them all.

Olivia's vision blurring, she spotted Elliot run upstairs, his fearful expression letting her know he found squat. "Oh El," she sobbed, running into his arms, the only source of comfort she had. "What are we going to do? He's not in the house."

"It's ok Liv," he comforted, taking deep breaths to prevent a nervous breakdown. "He's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright."

Just then, the phone began to ring. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Olivia swiveled her head to stare at the phone in fear, as if this were some horror film and she would die once picking it up. Summoning the courage, she walked to the stand in the hallway and picked up the receiver, bringing it to her ear.

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM._

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM."_

That whistling, the malevolent whistling. Olivia tensed, her entire body becoming numb. 'No, please no…' "Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"He has his father's eyes." With a slight chuckle, the line disconnected with a click.

The phone dropped to the ground.

**As Beethoven's 5****th**** Symphony plays in the background, I am smiling evilly at the computer right now. How many of you expected the cliffy at the end? Please give me your uncensored reactions; leave nothing out even if it's laced with profanity.**

**This is the second of my trio of super-cliffhangers (the first was the note at the end of Chapter 3: Could it be). There is one more coming up. Be warned ;)**

**Don't forget to give your thoughts on the happy moments as well.**

**Just remember, anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**God Bless**


	25. Happy Valentine's Day

**Hey guys, just wishing all of you a happy Valentine's Day :)**

**When a major holiday arrives, I will be posting from now on a message like this. It's easier than PMing everyone individually like I did on Christmas. It was exhausting. **

**To everyone who's spending the day with their special somebody, I hope you have a wonderful time. Love is the most sacred of all emotions, and should therefore be both enjoyed and cherished forever.**

**To everyone who, like me, hasn't found the right person, don't worry. God has the right person already picked out, all that has to happen is for you to meet :)**

**If any of you is killing time before they're picking you up or faced with a very long wait time at the restaurant, the best method to pass the time that I've found is reading. Take a nice book, browse through a new update, or check out the latest chapters of Prey and Countdown ;)**

**Before I end this little note (which along with it's predecessor will be deleted when the new update comes) I'd like to thank my fantastic readers for their support and feedback, many of whom are my close friends:**

**TessiLovesSVU, Stabson, LoisandClarkSuperfan, lillybug991, BaileySue96, Kilea08, SummerRaeBenson, thejokersbrother, XXSamanthathakingxx, CCL13, rebeccak2009, KarenfrmMD, Laudys, BrooklynAngel19, Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015, DS2010, Kazjaz13, srhittson, Bensidy2306, babysgotback, Anaxox, LaceNLeather24, ellen7loveslife, Sarah501B, svuaddict4015, BeautifulBenson4015, Roanie123, Sgt. Olivia Benson-Stabler, Cinderella1268, MariskaSVU4Life, SVUgrey anatomy- lover, Bosox Fan, , roni2010, 18lzytwner, blue-eyed-angel, Jessie 33, Kikilia14, kensi54382, Sunshyne2014, laylamk, spacekitten2700, ladybugsmomma, edge15864, love-you-forever-and-always, Philippa1998, Grumpy DelSan13, Katiebug1967, ashmo 2000, Lover of Reid, PrincessLiv31702, SVUFAN2213, Frannielloyd, TrekkieMutantXGirl, Bensnfan, Southernbelle843, babyvfan, CindyCinlou555, ProphettessOfDoom, MissOperaGhost, kelleygirl, Daquasia-Ann-Smith, Olivia4ever21, LOVEROOKIEBLUE-ANDYANDSAM, FayeVDM, Laura Messer, Sam Dimples Swarek, Avengersfan1215, CAfan1114, Ana-DughterofHades, BrittanyLS, Suninthemorning, Mackie, SVUFan14, MHBaby, skyley1995, MeniBenson, terinmkane, mandip312, livielove28, Silentdaughter, TubagirlBenson, mitzi. , LivingForSVU98, , Naruhina1519, meteora318, Detective-JazzyFe, and everyone else who is diligently reading.**

**You guys are the reason I write this story. I just wanted to thank you for everything :)**

**A note, if you want to say thanks for this message please do not review this; it is not an actual chapter. Please send a PM or review chapter 24. I welcome everyone who want's a chat but that's all I ask.**

**Enjoy your weekends and be sure to check out my stories.**

**God Bless**

**The Congressman**


	26. Chapter 24: Becomes a Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys. Got a 96 on my Seapower exam yesterday! **

**I wanted to say something before we start. I had a talk with CCL13 about the chapter length, and I decided to shorten the chapter to make them easier to read. I may have to lengthen the story to get everything in there, but in a way I see it as a challenge. (If you haven't read CCL13's story Back to You, you are missing out).**

**Disclaimer: If Pete Postlethwaite doesn't have an Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series Emmy for his work on SVU, then I don't own it.**

**Also, I was doing some research for my novel and I came across something interesting. Did you know that Peter Hermann, Mariska's husband, plays Jeremy Glick in **_**United 93**_**? I did not know that; he was quite good.**

**If you are looking for good EO, be sure to check out Now and Forever by Kilea08, Game on by Lillybug991, and Shattered by Stabson.**

**This chapter is for srhittson.**

**As before, a review = a sneak peek. Also, if you haven't done so please R&R Countdown as well :)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: …Becomes a Nightmare

Fear, heartache, guilt, terror. All these emotions swirling within him, Elliot glanced down at the love of his life; Olivia's face was buried in his shirt, her body shuddering every now and again from silent sobs. It tore his heart in two.

In Olivia's mind, all she could think about was her son, her baby boy out somewhere in the world in the care of a murderous sociopath. She shut her eyes tight, hoping against all hope that this was a nightmare and she'd wake in Elliot's arms back at the Ritz, everything not being real.

The feeling of warm, caring hands stroking her hair caused Olivia to open her eyes and look up. Elliot was staring at her, looking calm but she could see the fear and anguish in his blue orbs. "El," she cried softly, burying her face in his neck. "Our baby…"

"I know gorgeous," he said softly; Olivia could hear the suppressed tears in his voice. "I know."

The room was packed just a little over two hours after discovering that Dickie was missing, the place swarming with CSU, TARU, ESU, and IAB; Cragen was yelling on the phone to Tucker, techs with scanners and sniffer dogs were combing the walls, and not one but three hostage negotiators were conversing to the side.

"Cabot, thank God you're here," Cragen said, walking over to Alex Cabot who had entered with Munch. "Do you have the warrant standbys ready?"

"Yes Don, my assistants are briefing the judges as we speak. If you have any leads just let me know, I will get you those warrants." Even with her grief, the couple was still on alert. Alex must've been sworn in yesterday, they figured.

"Ok listen up!" Fin shouted as he, O'Halloran, and Morales stepped into the room. "We found something big both upstairs, downstairs and outside."

Wiping her face with a towel, Olivia released Elliot's shirt and stood up. 'Keep yourself together Benson; do it for Dickie.' The last two hours had been a nightmare, and Olivia was wondering how she or Elliot could hold it together. "You found something?"

"Yeah, uh," Morales stammered. "You're going to want to sit down." Grabbing a box from an assistant, he placed it on the coffee table and began. "First of all, we found out he was able to get in. The bastard set up a transmitter outside that was wired to your security system that could be connected by a specific frequency. One click and the whole system shuts down as if you turned it off yourself."

Olivia stared forward in shock while Elliot went pale. "How could he have set it up?" he asked.

"He would have had to be on the premises to do so. We also found a series of motion sensors in the major hallways in the house, giving him the tools to detect any movement of anyone inside. I'd be impressed if I wasn't disgusted."

Deaf to the muffled curses and angry shouts, Elliot and Olivia clung to each other. The Predator had been inside their house, walking among them for God knows how long. If he wanted them to be dead he could have done so, killed all the kids without even breaking a sweat.

"Mom?" Olivia and Elliot looked up to see their daughters, Maureen scared as they were, Kathleen silently sobbing as she tried to hold it together, and Lizzie wailing in her sister's arms. Before anyone knew it the Stabler's were all in one tight hug, crying. "Mom, is Dickie going to be alright?"

Olivia didn't know how to answer that. The Predator had said he didn't harm "innocents" but what rules did he follow?

Luckily, Elliot answered for her. "We just have to trust in God Maur. He'll provide." The words proved comforting.

"We'll have to relocate you guys to a secure area," Cragen interjected as the hug broke apart and Olivia began to comfort Lizzie. "The kids can bunk in the cribs for now."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The dozen bodies in the room went silent, the normally cheery rings feeling like drums to the gallows. One of the negotiators moved to answer it when Cragen waved him off, Elliot taking his place. "Hello?"

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM._

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM."_

Fists clenching at the very sound of the malevolent whistling, Elliot screamed into the phone. "Where's my son you motherfucker!" Many cringed at the legendary Stabler temper while the squad members (Olivia most of all), nodded their heads.

A cheery chuckle came from the other end. "And good morning to you too detective. May I ask, is Detective Benson feeling better from the shock she undoubtedly had earlier? One can't help to be worried you know."

"You son of a bitch!" Heads turned to see Olivia on another line, having overcome her earlier near-breakdown. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY BOY YOU SHIT!" The anger was bubbling up like an active volcano; Maureen, smart as she was, began hurrying her sisters out of there.

"My, my detective Benson, such hostility. I can understand Detective Stabler's but why you? Young Richard has no biological connection to you in any manner. You are merely the woman having sexual congress with his dad."

"When we find you we're going to string you up by your genitals and burn your appendages off one by one!" she screamed into the phone. 'How dare this cocksucker say Dickie isn't my baby boy?' She was the only mother he'd ever known.

"Yes, yes, that's the spirit detectives! The true warrior is unleashed." The Predator sounded absolutely giddy, so much so it turned some of the rage the couple felt into shared confusion. "I must say the plan was a cracking success."

"Come again?"

"In the wild the female grizzly bear will shy away from humans, but when a hunter separates her from her cubs, the claws are unsheathed. Since in humans the paternal bond is similar, the defense mechanism works for both."

"So let me get this straight? You kidnapped our son, my baby boy," Olivia choked out, willing the hot tears away, "Only to commit us to trying to stop you? We were doing that anyway!"

"Not true Detective Benson. You still had limits and restrictions due to your upbringing. A true warrior only focuses on victory and the natural rules, not ones made by man but ones made by the gods. I just had to eliminate all the restrictions. I must say, I have outdone myself."

Olivia was feeling homicidal right now. "If you want this death so much," she seethed, "Then you've got it."

"Wonderful," he said in a chipper tone. "Now you'll just have to find me, which I am looking forward to by the way."

"Where are you taking our son?" Elliot gritted out.

"Don't worry Detective Stabler, the lad is fine at the moment. For now he is going to keep me company while I run a little errand. Ta-ta."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The cribs were quiet, the occupants not in the mood for conversation in any way, shape, or form. Having been pulled from school, Maureen and Kathleen sat on the bunks, the latter sleeping lightly while the former stared into space, worrying about her baby brother. Emily was lying on her stomach head collapsed drooling on an assignment for law school, having attempted to work to forget the fear.

Finally, Olivia was rocking Lizzie to sleep, her baby girl having been restless all day. It was as if the little girl was somehow connected to her twin brother; if one was in danger the other could sense it.

She was doing her best to calm the poor girl down, singing a lullaby from one of the kids' favorite movies.

"_Hush now my baby, be still love, don't cry,_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember, my last lullaby, _

_So I'll be with you when you dream."_

Her daughter opened her mouth in a huge yawn, snuggling into Olivia's side as she drifted off. Kissing Lizzie's head gently, Olivia set her in the crib brought up for the family. "Sleep now little one. Mommy will never let anyone harm you. I love you Lizzie." Sitting down on the cot, Olivia buried her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry.

Feeling an arm wrap around her, Olivia looked up to see a teary-eyed Maureen, the pale brunette looking at her with the azure blue Stabler eyes. Without words, her daughter embraced her, both of them comforting each other. "He'll be alright mom, I'm sure of it."

"I know Maur," she whispered back. "It's still heart shattering."

After a few minutes of silent comfort, there was a knock on the door. "Olive?" Tucker stuck his head out from behind the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes daddy," she replied, smiling weakly at him. "Take care of your sisters for me Maur."

"Will do mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey," she told Maureen, kissing her on the head and walking out. Once outside the cribs Tucker pulled her into his embrace, knowing she needed it. "Oh Daddy," she whispered. "I tell them things will be alright but I have trouble believing it myself."

"You can't lose hope Olive, we have the best of the best on the lookout for the bastard."

Nodding slightly, Olivia broke the hug and began walking downstairs with her father, the usual Detective Benson determined look crossing her face. "You find anything?"

"Not much to go on. We found a gas station attendant in the Bronx who may have seen Dickie in a Japanese car heading north, but other than that zip."

"What could he want to do with him upstate?" Olivia mused aloud. It was shattering working a case with the victim being one's own son, but she had to keep her cool or risk breaking down. "He said he has an errand to run, what does that mean? What does Elliot think?"

"I wouldn't know. He's downstairs trying to get any info out of O'Halloran as possible." The bullpen was ablaze with activity. The NYPD had put out a full amber alert announced in a press conference involving them, the Mayor, Alex, and the NYPD top brass. Detectives had to be pulled from three precincts to take in the tips, some promising while others were downright nuts (one involving Elvis, Richard Nixon, and Princess Diana).

Tucker pulled her into a quiet corner. "Olivia, I talked it over with Don and Elliot. Tonight I think it would be best if the kids stayed with your mother and I; we'll even let Emily stay as well."

Olivia gave him a fearful glance. "But what if the predator attacks you?"

Tucker scoffed. "I'll have a full uniform detail outside, ESU included, plus don't count me out just yet. I still have my M14 rifle remember. Olive, you and Stabler are the most respected persons in the force; everyone is dead set on protecting you till the death."

Shifting her gaze to the floor, Olivia was torn. Part of her wanted to keep the kids close by and protect them herself, but they couldn't stay in the cribs forever. Sighing, she looked at her father, "Alright daddy, but however many guards you have around the house, double the number." Her glare was classic Badass Benson (which in Elliot's opinion originally came from Tucker).

"Ok Olive," grinned Tucker. "Who am I to say no to you?" He kissed her on the cheek and went off to talk to an ESU Lieutenant.

Stepping out into the bullpen, Olivia weaved her way through the throngs of cops to the coffee table, pouring herself a cup to fight the extreme tiredness of the day. It was then she overheard a conversation.

"Shame about little Richard Stabler. Stabler and Benson do not deserve this at all." Olivia was able to make out the voice as one belonging to a senior One PP bureaucrat.

"True, I feel bad for them," said the other person, a homicide detective that worked with Lenny Briscoe. "But we have to face facts, the kid is likely dead and in a ditch somewhere."

"Yeah, with this psycho's body count I wouldn't put my money on him being alive either."

Suddenly wanting to throw up, Olivia set down the untouched cup and bolted for the elevator, needing to get out of there.

"Olive? Olivia!" She heard her father come after her as she stepped into the car. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head dad, get somewhere calming. Please don't stop me, I'll be back." With that, the elevator doors shut.

About twenty minutes later, Elliot trudged up the stairs and onto the unit's floor. O'Halloran had found nothing and he was pissed. He needed to see Olivia, the gorgeous brunette the only one who could calm him down. However, she was nowhere to be found.

"Tucker," he called to the aforementioned IAB head. "Have you seen Olivia anywhere?"

The older man seemed a bit melancholy. "She left, said she needed to go somewhere calming."

Worried, Elliot racked his brain for where she could possibly be when it came to him.

"_So El, what are you doing in this particular place," his partner asked him after a pretty rough case._

"_I don't know Liv," he replied, looking at the ornate carving above him. "It's calming."_

"I know where she is," he told Tucker.

"Take care of her Stabler," he replied. Elliot nodded firmly.

As he was heading to the elevator Elliot spotted Morales. "Hey Reuben. You have any leads?"

"Uh," the TARU tech hesitated. "Not at this time," he mumbled, obviously not telling the truth.

A frown appeared on Elliot's face; procedure dictated that a detective couldn't work a case when there was a conflict of interest. "Reuben," he said softly, letting the anger be implied. "This is my son we're talking about here. If you have any information, you better tell me."

The TARU chief glanced around before sighing. No one was coming to his rescue. He did want to tell Elliot but did not want an ass chewing. "Ok Elliot, I'll tell you but you didn't hear it from me. Say you were snooping in my office."

"Gotcha, now tell me."

"We traced the serial number on the predictive dialer found on the roof."

"I thought it was charred to a crisp."

"The software, not the individual manufacture markings. It was sold to a shop in Astoria and sold it afterward to a man named Arthur Wellesley; here's the address. Good luck Elliot. I hope you find your boy."

"I hope so too," he muttered, entering the stairwell and heading downstairs. "Well Predator, you just fucked up big time." For the first time since the morning, a grin graced Elliot's lips.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Driving at night was slightly hypnotic. While not as comfortable as he would have been underneath the stars in the wilderness, the man enjoyed the Connecticut countryside: the darkness, the smooth drive, and the soft tunes of a good song.

"_Freude,_

_Freude, schöner Götterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken,_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum."_

"Froyda, froyda, froyda!" clapped his youthful companion in the backseat, giggling.

The man smiled at young Richard Stabler's antics; the lad had charm to go around and was not at all afraid of him. He liked that, for it was the sign of a warrior spirit. "Yes young Richard, it is joyous indeed." While more partial to the songs of his homeland the Ode to Joy was an absolute masterpiece. Even if he hadn't been a warrior, the man imagined Beethoven was in Valhalla at this very moment serenading the gods with his genius. Such talent should never be wasted.

"_Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen_

_Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan,_

_Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,_

_Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen_."

Dickie squealed and waved his hands in the air. At the sounds of the sirens behind the vehicle he began to get even more excited. "Uncky Row, Uncky Row, Mommy Daddy!"

"Blast," the man murmured, glancing in the rearview mirror. It was too early since they were still a while away from Bridgeport. He took a deep breath; they were in Connecticut so the plan was still on schedule.

He turned his head, smiling at Dickie. "Good job Richard, but it isn't mommy or daddy." The youngest Stabler frowned before the man continued. "It's alright lad, they're just very busy and wanted you to spend time with Uncle Ro. You like Uncle Ro right?"

A smile on his face, the young Stabler giggled, nodding his assent.

"That's a good lad, now just keep quiet while Uncle Ro talks to this nice gentleman." He handed Dickie a small Hershey bar.

"Eee!" Dickie squealed, snatching it with glee. "Twanks Uncky Row."

"Any time lad, any time." How could they think he could harm such a charming boy, a budding young warrior?

Seeing a figure approaching the car, he patted the weapon concealed under his coat, preparing for the coming test, the escalation of the battle. He lowered the window and flashed the Connecticut State Trooper his kindest smile. "Good Evening officer," he said in an English accent, handing over his license. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You seem to have been going forty in a thirty mph lane. That's a no no."

"Oh, sorry about that; my nephew's in the back and he distracted me a little."

"When driving with little kids one has to be more careful," the trooper cautioned, taking a look in the back. The kid was cute, but he seemed familiar. 'Is that the kid on the amber alert from NYC, the cops' kid?' "Step out of the car please."

The man stepped out, feigning confusion. "Did I do something?"

"Don't move," the officer said firmly, staring intently at the baby. Sure enough, that was him; young Richard Stabler, son of a Manhattan detective, kidnapped by the suspected perpetrator of the sting of killings and bombings in New York. "Freeze!" he yelled, going for his gun. "Put your hands on your… ugh."

The _Gladius_, or short sword, was the preferred tool of the Roman legionary. Unlike the slicing Katana, the short sword was a stabbing and thrusting weapon, and in the man's hands it proved lethal. The trooper coughed blood, mortally wounded from a thrust to the gut. "Fool," muttered the man, forcing the sword upward to finish him off.

Stepping into the car, he calmly turned it back onto the road and continued to Bridgeport, where a preplaced vehicle awaited his arrival. Smiling at Dickie in the backseat, he tossed the lad another Hersey bar. "Well Richard, Uncle Ro has just made this an interstate case. Mommy and Daddy will now have to deal with the most clueless git I have ever seen."

Dickie giggled, oblivious to the entire situation around him and how it was going to get worse for his parents.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The small Catholic church was bathed in soft light from the candles and dim lightbulbs, all creating a sort of ethereal ambiance. A lone figure sat in the pews, staring at the large crucifix hanging over the altar. There was so much she wanted to say, so many emotions she wanted to get across: anger, betrayal, pain, sorrow. She wanted to curse the being it represented while at the same time prostrating herself and begging His mercy and protection. However, mute as one could be, she just sat there in silence.

"Is this seat taken ma'am?" Olivia, snapped out of her trance, jerked up to see Elliot smiling from the aisle, hand gesturing to the seat beside her.

"No," she whispered, to which Elliot scooched in and sat, taking her hand in his. "How'd you find me?"

"You said you were headed someplace calming, and I know you like the back of my hand so it wasn't hard to figure out."

"You were right El," Olivia told him, "This is calming. Much as I love going to church with all of you, being alone with God is comforting."

"Now you know why I do it," he smiled.

They sat in silence for a moment before Olivia spoke, her gaze still at the crucifix. "El; why does He punish us so?"

"Liv," he said softly, stroking the back of her hand. "God is merciful. He would never do so."

"Then why did He let this happen? I feel like shit for saying it but I'm just so scared." 'Oh hell.' The tears were starting to return.

He cupped her cheeks in his and forced her to look at him. "Liv, evil will exist because we were gifted with free will; those that are evil will be punished." She remained skeptical so he continued. "There's a verse in Psalm 91 that reads: Whoever dwells in the shelter of the Most High will rest in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, 'He is my refuge and my fortress, my God, in whom I trust.' Please don't give up hope Olivia, don't lose faith in the fact that He's watching over our son."

Olivia nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you El."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They tilted their heads and kissed softly.

"Anyway, we have a lead on the Predator." Her head snapped up. "Seems the fucker wasn't as skillful as he thinks he is."

A predatory grin spread across Olivia's face as Detective Badass Benson returned with a vengeance. "Well what are we waiting for Stabler?" With a determined stride, they left the church ready to do whatever necessary.

**A/N: Well there we go, my shortest chapter yet but I think I conveyed what I needed to. **

**I do not own the songs Deliver Us or Beethoven's Ode to Joy. **

**With the last scene, the questions Olivia has are feeling I had a while back, and how Elliot answers them are how they were answered for me.**

**So, how is the lead going to pan out? What's going to happen the Dickie? What does "Unckie Row" mean? And who is the Predator referring too? Any guesses?**

**Remember, review = sneak peek :)**

**God Bless**


	27. Notice

**Hey guys. No, this isn't an update; sorry to those who think it was.**

**It came to my attention that chapter 26 was actually a duplicate of chapter 28, doh! Had to fix it **

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	28. Chapter 25: A Lead

**Updated A/N (3/8/2015): Hey guys. If you are reading this then you got my messages from yesterday. I just wanted to say a few things. First of all, thank you for continuing to read this story. There may have been some rocky times in the beginning but you guys stuck with me and I couldn't be more grateful. Secondly, I want to tell you that I've decided to take a short break from fanfiction. I'll still read the stories I'm following but I won't read any new ones or update my fics (apart from getting one more chapter of From the Ashes done). With the move from my house and all the exams I just need a breather, I hope you'll understand. I don't know when I'll update again though I do know it'll be before May and I am not giving up on my stories. I plan on finishing all of them (and publishing three new ideas that I have). Thanks for listening to me and be sure to let me know what you think of my decision. If you haven't left a review for this chapter or my other fics please do so. There are so many familiar faces that I haven't heard from in a while that I'd love to get their opinion on how I'm doing, as well as the sneak peeks that are available to reviewers, wink. Also, if you have a twitter account be sure to follow me: The Congressman22. I'm free to talk any time :)**

**Take Care and God Bless**

**The Congressman**

**A/N: Hello everybody. It's my one year anniversary of writing on the site so I gave an early update :)**

** If you didn't already know I published my new EO story From the Ashes. Be sure to check it out. **

**Disclaimer: If the show didn't sweep the 2002 Emmys for this plot, then I don't own it.**

**If you are looking for good EO, be sure to check out Now and Forever and Lunacy by Kilea08, Conceivable by LoisandClarkSuperfan, and Shattered by Stabson.**

**RIP Leonard Nimoy. Live long and prosper. **

**This chapter is for my good friend LaceNLeather24. Thank you for being one of my oldest reviewers :)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 25: A Lead

The talk around Washington D.C. was all about Afghanistan these days, Afghanistan and the new safety measures the Bush administration was putting into place due to 9/11. After all, the airports could only have armed military guards for so long.

Special Agent Dean Porter didn't blame them, but he had his own problems to worry about. First was the issue of his personal life; being from a well-to-do family, he felt pressured to get married to the right girl. Problem was the right girl had dumped him after arguing about a case back in February. Ever since being transferred from the New York Field Office back to Washington Dean hadn't seen hide nor hair of the woman he wanted and it was stressful, not to mention what had to be the biggest case of his career had hit a dead end. Oh who was he kidding, it had hit a dead end months before.

It had started back in March; a rancher in New Mexico was riding his horse along the edges of his property just west of Las Cruces when he discovered the bodies of seven Mexicans rotting right at the edge of a small service road. All except for three had a .455 pistol round to the back of the head, the others taken out by something far larger, most likely a submachine gun.

After meeting with his counterpart in the Mexican Federal Police the victims had been identified as working for a major _Coyote_, or border smuggler, so Dean assumed that they were double crossed by whomever they were guiding across the border. However, no matter how much he burned the midnight oil nothing seemed to pan out. There was no drug connection, no terrorism angle, nothing involving human trafficking or illegal immigration. It was as if a ghost had killed the seven men and vanished.

A knock on the door disturbed his concentration. "What?" he spat at his secretary.

"Sir, there's a call for you. Says he knows something about the _Coyote_ Killings."

'Finally, a lead!' "Well don't just stand there, patch it through!" Once it was done he picked up the receiver. "This is Special Agent Porter."

"Good evening Agent Porter," cam a voice on the other end. It sounded, what was the proper word, malevolent? "I have some information that would be of use."

"What info do you have?" Dean asked.

"Call Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," the man chuckled into the receiver.

Dean suddenly paled. "What about Olivia Benson?"

"You only ask about her, interesting. Anyway, you'll have to find out. Have a pleasant evening, Richard and I have to be off."

Sitting there, Dean knew this could all be a practical joke, but in his gut he knew there was something to this. In any case, it would give him an excuse to see Olivia again. This time he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Sergei Koniev was a very busy man; immigrating to the US after the fall of Communism in his native Russia, he put his electronic skills to good use after settling in Astoria, Queens, opening up a booming business that was well on the way to sending his two daughters to college and his three sons to West Point.

One of the things he loved about his adopted homeland was the freedom he had. The complaints of brutality and police misconduct he heard out of the crybaby privileged students and activists never ceased to amuse and irritate Sergei at the same time. "Try dealing with KGB," he'd always say; if someone so much as said one thing against the state they'd find themselves either facing electrodes at Dzerzhinsky Square or with a pistol to the back of the head at Lefortovo Prison. So, whenever the relatively peaceful NYPD needed something from him Sergei was happy to oblige.

As tonight for instance. "Come on in Detectives," he gushed, opening the door to allow his guests reprieve from the cold. "Don't you just love the weather? Reminds me of home," Sergei grinned.

Teeth chattering, Olivia looked at Elliot as if the shop owner had sprouted wings. Bundled up in a stylish black coat which looked stunning but barely kept her from freezing, all she wanted to do was curl up by a nice fire with her man, preferably naked. The steamy dreams warmed her up a bit, but not enough.

Elliot suppressed a chuckle at his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her red nose, cold from the late fall air. "I think the lady would have to disagree with you on that sir."

The Russian laughed. "I can see that. Would you like some tea? I just brewed a fresh pot."

Olivia nodded and accepted a steaming cup, the brew warming her body. "_Spasibo_ – thank you."

"_Vy govoríte po-rússki_ – you speak Russian?" Sergei asked with wide eyes. Elliot was impressed that Liv could speak Russian along with French, Spanish, and a little German; his girl got more and more perfect each day.

"_Da,_" she replied with a smile, taking another sip. "So Mr. Koniev, you told our TARU tech that you sold a predictive dialer to a man named Arthur Wellesley sometime in early October?"

"Ah yes, I remember that," said the squat Russian, walking over his desk and handing the detectives the sales records. "You can keep them if you like. Anything for boys in blue," the smile he flashed them showed off three stainless steel false teeth.

"Thank you sir," Elliot told him. "Do you remember anything suspicious about Mr. Wellesley?"

The Russian furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Not that I recall. He seemed like a very decent man." Olivia felt like scoffing at this but refrained; from the tone he used the Predator seemed like a kindly friend, until his actions proved what a murderous psychopath he truly was. "Oh, there were two things. One, he whistle like:

'_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM._

'_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM.'"_

Surprisingly, the tune didn't sound as malevolent as when the Predator did so; on anyone else's tongue it sounded cheery, and to Elliot strangely familiar. 'I know I heard it before but where?' he thought, racking his brain but finding squat.

"For the other, he pay me in cash."

"Damn," muttered Olivia, hoping to get a trace on the credit card number. "That's a dead end."

"Oh no," Sergei interjected. "I saw him come out of Mr. Kendal's store across street." Both El and Liv looked outside and saw the bright neon sign: We Buy Gold.

Now this was more promising. "Thank you sir," Elliot said graciously. "We shall keep in touch if anything turns up."

"Thank you," said Sergei, beaming at them. "Have nice night!"

Immediately when Olivia left the electronics store a shudder passed through her. "What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked, kissing her cheek.

"Kendal, isn't that that guy who beat up his pregnant girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah," Elliot remarked, the realization dawning on him. "They let him out this early? This always happens, the system is crap." Running a hand down his face, Elliot groaned. "He's not going to want to help us."

"He better," Olivia seethed. If her baby was hurt due to the asshole they arrested she'd murder him. "Come on El!" she growled, pulling him by his arm. Elliot was somewhat stunned but couldn't fault her. Their son was in danger after all. "Nate Kendal!" she yelled, banging on the door. "NYPD, open up!"

She kept at it until a bedraggled man with messy brown hair and a stubble answered. "Ah, Benson and Stabler, the heroes of the Twin Towers. I had a dream about this once except he wasn't here and the lovely lady was wearing considerably less." Elliot wanted to punch him in the nose but paused at feeling Olivia nearly shake with anger. Noticing it too, the parolee sighed and opened the chain, letting them in. "So, what can I owe this pleasure?" he said, voice dripping sarcasm.

Olivia glared at him. He had always been this way, especially while constantly beating in his then girlfriend until she and Elliot put him away. "Mr. Koniev across the street told us that you accepted gold from a man named Arthur Wellesley."

Kendal grinned wolfishly, bearing a set of cigarette stained teeth. "You know, I don't take names. This is kind of a don't ask don't tell kind of business."

While Olivia seethed, rage slowly building, Elliot played the seldom used role (at least on his part) of good cop. He didn't know why, but chalked it up to maternal instinct. "Maybe this would jog your memory," he said, giving the batterer a description and the notes to the Predator's tune.

"Hmmm, nope," chimed Kendal in a sing-song tune. "Now why don't you go fuck off, cause I need my beauty sl-eeeeeep."

Before Elliot could react a hand was wrapped around the man's throat, the other shoving him against the wall. "Now you listen here you little insect," growled Olivia, her normally kind brown eyes filled with fire. "Normally my partner and I would bring you into the station and sweat you a little till you spilled like the cowardly worm you are, but I don't have time for this bullshit. My baby is out there with a psychopath who's killed and blew up half of Times Square so if you don't tell me what you know I will fucking kill you right here, right now!" The last few words were a veritable roar, surprising even Elliot who saw her in almost every mood.

His own eyes wide with fear, Kendal nodded vigorously until Olivia let go and he collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. "Elliot pulled Olivia back, wrapping his arms around his shaking girlfriend from the back. "It's ok Liv," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "It's ok, calm down." It was always how she calmed him down, and what was good for the gander was good for the goose he figured.

"You didn't tell me you were referring to the Predator," said Kendal, seeing as how the name leaked to the press as it always did. "Hitting Times Square with a grenade, I like his style." Olivia moved to strangle him again but Elliot restrained her. "As a matter of fact, I do recall a guy fitting that description. It was kind of hard to forget, since you don't see a lot of Krugerrands here in Queens."

"What are Krugerrands?" Elliot asked.

Kendal shook his head, chuckling. "South African gold coins, minted by the Apartheid government. They are the near standard on gold coins in the world." Reaching a safe behind the counter, he twisted the dial and opened it. "Here you go," Kendal said, tossing a sack of coins to Elliot. "I still have it since you guys arrested me the day after getting them. Keep it, think of it as my good gesture for the year."

"Thanks," Elliot said wearily. After taking a final statement from the witness, as much as it disgusted them, Elliot led a still pissed Olivia out of there. Once outside by their car, Olivia made to enter but Elliot had other plans. In a split second the female detective found herself pinned to the car, her boyfriend's tongue probing her mouth.

"Mmmm," she moaned, losing herself in the kiss until both pulled away, oxygen being in short supply. "What was that for El?" she asked breathlessly, staring into his eyes.

He grinned at her. "You were awesome in there Liv."

"You're just saying that cause I acted like you," she smirked back.

"Well, what do you think when I act that way toward a suspect?"

"I think you are noble fighting for the victims," she said honestly. In her life Olivia had never seen anyone as dedicated as her Elliot in fighting for the defenseless; it was one of the things she loved about him.

"And you're fighting for my son," Elliot said with a slight catch in his voice.

"Our son," she corrected. "Dickie is our son." Without warning Olivia was crushed to him by his strong arms. "El?"

"I love you so much," he said, overcome with emotion. "Thank you."

She knew what he meant, able to read him like a book. "I love our kids as much as I love you El. Without you guys I am nothing." Pulling away, his eyes blinking unshed tears and a smile on his face, Elliot leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Baby, "she mumbled against his mouth, "Much as I love this can we go back in the car? My ass is frozen." The cold air was pierced by their shared laughter.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Of all the irresponsible things you've done over the years!" Cragen fumed at his two best detectives (and his nephew and de facto niece to boot). "You disobeyed a direct order!"

They had just finished settling the kids and Emily into Olivia's parent's house after dropping off the bag of Krugerrands with O'Halloran, who vowed to inspect every bit of it to find even the tiniest clue. "Cap," Olivia began.

"I don't even want to hear it. You should have stayed in the precinct like I, Tucker, and the brass ordered you to."

"Dickie is our son damn it!" Elliot yelled back. Yes, it was against NYPD rules but he really didn't give a shit. When Olivia squeezed his hand he knew she didn't either.

"Exactly, and when we do catch this asshole his lawyer will have us on a platter…"

"YOU THINK HE'LL GET A LAWYER?" Olivia screamed, causing the entire bullpen to shut up and listen. "The Predator isn't like an ordinary criminal! He's a psychopath trying to lure us into a fight, hunting others so we'll hunt him. He has the sickest death wish imaginable and he has MY SON! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO TORTURE HALF OF NEW YORK! I WILL GET DICKIE BACK SAFE AND SOUND NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" With that she turned and stormed out of Cragen's office, slamming the door behind her. Elliot rushing after his girlfriend, a thoroughly chastised Cragen collapsed in his chair.

"God, I picked a hell of a time to quit drinking," he muttered.

"Liv, Liv," Elliot called after her, Olivia stopping at her desk and crossing her arms, back turned. "Liv, please calm down, you need to be calm."

She turned around, and when seeing Elliot's pleading blue eyes she knew she was powerless to resist. "Oh El. It's been over 36 hours. What if he's, he's…" she choked out the last part.

"Don't think that Olivia, don't ever think that. I know he's safe, I promise you. You do trust me right?"

"I always trust you," she told him, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent; it never ceased to calm her down.

"Uh oh," she heard Fin say from his desk. Feeling Elliot's arms tighten around her and his body tense, she pulled away only to see the last person she'd ever imagine to come in the bullpen at a time like this. "Dean?"

The FBI agent smiled warmly upon seeing her. "Good Afternoon Olivia." His smile changed into a frown at the man holding her. "Stabler."

"Porter," Elliot ground out equally coldly. Porter had shown up on two earlier occasions on jobs for the FBI that involved cases SVU were handling, and he was a pretentious douche most of the time. Elliot could handle pretentious douches, what he couldn't handle was the fact that he and Olivia had dated for about two months. It had ended abruptly for reasons Olivia was still tight lipped about, and he couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive. "What are you doing here?" 'If it's Liv you came for then prepare for war.'

"Actually I'm here on business," he said, looking back at Olivia. "It involves the Predator case."

They both stiffened. "What about the Predator?" she asked shakily.

"He called me in DC; my boss gave you clearance so here we go." He posted pictures and sketches on the board and explained his case.

"So let me get this straight, "Elliot interjected. "You have a suspicion that our guy snuck across the border with these _Coyote_ people and murdered them?"

"I don't have hard evidence but in the phone call he gave me he mentioned your names plus someone named Richard."

"Richard!" Both El and Liv shouted. "That's our son! What did he say?"

Porter looked confused. 'When did they have a son?' He knew Elliot had kids but he and Olivia hadn't broken up until April and he knew she wasn't pregnant then. "Uh, he said they had to run. We traced the phone call to a Bridgeport, Connecticut payphone and found an abandoned vehicle. It was the same vehicle that was involved in a homicide of a Connecticut State Trooper." Liv and El's eyes widened, both horrified. That monster exposed Dickie to a gruesome murder?

"How'd he die?"

"Got run through with a sword. Does that sound like your guy or does he only work with rifles and grenades?"

Olivia gulped. "That's him alright. Now how does this work, do we have to go to Bridgeport?"

Porter smirked. "No, what it means is I'm taking over the investigation."

"Like hell you are!" seethed Elliot.

"This is an interstate kidnapping case, therefore in federal jurisdiction."

Watching from his office, Cragen knew this was about to get even more fucked up.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Pulling into the parking garage, John Munch parked the NYPD sedan at the visitor's space and exited the vehicle. He rushed to the passenger's side and opened the door for his companion. "After you milady."

Alex Cabot gave him a warm smile. "You are so sweet John Munch," she cooed, kissing his cheek.

"What my lady wants, my lady gets," he responded, making her heart melt. 'How did she deserve this?'

That thought made her think about all that was happening. She had left the 1-6 twenty minutes before while El, Liv, Cragen, and Porter were arguing nonstop about jurisdiction in the case (she knew she was going to be involved in this, but nothing could be done until US Attorney Abbie McCoy arrived), needing to get the change of clothes she kept at the office. As always, Munch insisted on accompanying her as a bodyguard, which was what started her worrying.

"Something on your mind Allie?" Walking onto the street towards the DA's Office, Alex was jarred from her thoughts by her boyfriend's pet name for her. Munch looked at her intently, his normally mischievous expression replaced with one of concern and fear. The Predator had affected many more than the Stablers.

The stoic façade crumbled. "Oh John,' she cried, launching herself into his arms. "I'm so scared."

"I know Allie, I know."

"First Monique, now Dickie. What if he comes after us next? He's already almost killed you once John."

"I will die before I let him hurt you Alex, I promise that."

Gazing into his hazel eyes, Alex knew he was sincere. 'Who would have thought I'd fall in love with John Munch?' she thought, but Alex wasn't complaining; underneath the irritating façade was a wonderful, sensitive soul that she couldn't not love even if she tried. Leaning forward, the DA tangled her hands in his unkempt hair and pulled Munch into a loving kiss, the detective reciprocating as he molder her to him. It got heated rather quickly as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance which was granted.

From the street corner thirty feet away, the man watched intently, a small figure bundled up against the cold clinging to his leg. "Ok lad," he whispered, leaning down. "There's Aunt Alex and Uncle Munch. They're here to take you to mommy and daddy. Go to them lad, and tell them Uncle Ro says hi."

"Ok!" Dickie chirped, running to his aunt and uncle as fast as his chubby legs could take him. His Uncle Ro was fun to be with, but he really missed his daddy and mommy.

"Oh John," moaned Alex as she felt his hand run along her side. God, she wished they were somewhere private right now. "I love you."

She felt him grin against her lips. "Love you too Allie." At a tug on his pants Munch broke the kiss. "What the…?" His eyes widened at who was there, staring in disbelief. "Dickie?"

"Unkie Munsh, Auntie Lex, up, up," giggled Dickie, jumping up and down.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Alex, reaching down and lifting him up in her arms. She couldn't believe her luck. "Dickie, you're alright. Mom and Dad were so worried about you."

"Unkie Row says hi," he smiled, oblivious to the confused looks they were giving him.

"Uncle Row?" Munch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dickie giggled some more. "Siwly Munsh. Unkie Row there." He pointed back to the corner where a bald man stood under a dim streetlight, clad in a trenchcoat and sporting an eerie smile.

"Son of a bitch," Munch muttered.

"Give Detectives Benson and Stabler my regards," he shouted with a chuckle, bowing before disappearing around the corner.

"Oh no you don't _mamzer_," Munch seethed. "Stay here!" he yelled to Alex before running after the Predator. "This is Detective John Munch, SVU portable," he yelled into his portable radio. "In pursuit of the Predator, copy, the Predator!"

Turning the corner, Munch was initially confronted with complete darkness. Then, out of a dark alcove in the building came a hand, holding a revolver and leveling it at him. Acting quickly, Munch swung his Glock into action as well, both guns firing at the same time.

Alex was shaking, holding onto Dickie tightly when the twin gunshots resonated through the night. Two DA's Office special investigators burst out of the building, one holding a pistol while the other was unarmed. "Miss Cabot, are you ok? We heard shots."

"Over there," she pointed. The armed investigator headed to the corner; making a split second decision, Alex gave the now scared Dickie to the unarmed woman and ran after her boyfriend. She knew it was stupid but she had to know if he was alright.

Before either she or the investigator reached the corner the Predator appeared form behind the building and leveled his revolver, shooting a round through the investigators skull, killing him instantly. As he crumpled to the snow covered concrete the Predator walked over to Alex, the DA frozen in fear. Smiling, the man took Alex's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it as if he were a Victorian gentleman. She wanted to recoil, his lips feeling like acid against her skin, but the sheer terror prevented that from happening.

"Go take care of your paramour Miss Cabot," he said in a precise tone; Olivia was not far off the mark when she described it as an eloquent malevolence. "I believe he requires your assistance." And with that he was gone. A few more gunshots barked in the night along with a scream but Alex wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was what he said about John; breathing heavily, she rounded the corner.

"Noo!" she cried out, seeing John collapsed on the snow covered pavement, blood forming a maroon pool on the white background. She fell on her knees beside him, covering his wounded side with her hands. They were soon covered in the crimson liquid.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Why does this happen to us El?" Olivia asked him. They were sitting in the interview room, needing some time alone.

Elliot knew she wasn't referring to Dickie; if she did the tone would be fearful and sad, not bitter and angry. "Trust me, it's the curse of SVU. It happened to me before you arrived, happened to Don long before I arrived. That's just what we get for being in the most difficult unit in the NYPD."

"Well, I guess this is what happens with 'Great Warriors,'" she quipped dryly. After arguing with Porter they realized that without Cabot, the FBI Special Agent in Charge, and the US Attorney it would get nowhere. "So why do you think the Predator snuck across the border? He could easily have forged a passport with his skills."

"Those _Coyote_ people aren't just guides, they're also world class smugglers. Maybe he brought all those weapons through there."

"True," Olivia replied. Elliot was a world class detective after all, same as her. "I'm thinking about that alias he used, Arthur Wellesley."

"What about it?" asked Elliot, brows furrowed.

"I looked it up on the internet. Arthur Wellesley was the Duke of Wellington, commander of the British Army against Napoleon at Waterloo. The Predator seems enamored with old 'Warriors' so to speak."

"Hmmm," Elliot rubbed his chin in thought. "He may have used other, similar aliases like Lord Nelson or Stephan Decatur from that period," he was starting to get animated, passing it on to Olivia.

"And if he did we could use it to see if he purchased something or rented something under that name that might lead to him," Olivia finished, excited as well. "El you're brilliant!" she shouted, hugging him.

"No, you are," he murmured into her neck. They finally had something against the Predator.

Just then, Fin burst into the room. "We found Dickie."

They stared at him. "Where is he?" Olivia asked breathlessly. "Is he hurt?"

"He's fine," he said, looking grim. "But Munch isn't. The Predator shot him."

**A/N: Yet another cliffy for you guys, MWAHAHA! At least Dickie's safe and sound in the good guy's hands. He'll return to Liv and El first thing next time :)**

**Hope you liked me bringing Porter into the story. Figure he'll add some more drama that the Predator would like. Just another trick up his sleeve. Plus we'll get a jealous El; we all remember what I did with jealous Liv ;)**

**Regarding the border crossing, the **_**Coyotes**_** are real and the border is that porous, allowing Illegal Immigrants and cartels free passage from Mexico to the US. God, can't the current administration do its job and close the border. I have no problem with immigrants, just not cartel members and gangs. We should be able to know who's coming across the border; hardworking families looking for a better life yes, MS13 gangbangers no. Sorry, rant over. I do that sometimes, lol!**

**So, what'll happen next? Will Munch be alright? Will Porter get between them? What will their new lead pan out to? Find out next time.**

**God Bless**


	29. Chapter 26: Three's A Crowd

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm baaaaack! Hello to all of my readers, and thank you for being patient with me. I'm graduating in a month and couldn't be happier. **

**If you didn't already know I published my new EO story From the Ashes. Be sure to check it out. **

**So I left you guys with a major cliffy, but rest assured this chapter will be more lighthearted than the previous ones.**

**Disclaimer: If the show didn't sweep the 2002 Emmys for this plot, then I don't own it.**

**This chapter is for Cinderella1268.**

**For good EO check out Where it Began by Olivia Hargitay. Awesome story!**

**As before, a review = a sneak peek. Also, if you haven't done so please R&R Countdown and FtA as well :)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Three's a Crowd

The door to the Belleview Hospital waiting room opened with a whoosh as Elliot and Olivia ran in, breathless from their palpitating hearts. Looking up from where he was drawing on a piece of paper with his aunt Alex, Dickie beamed upon seeing his beloved parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" he squealed, chubby hands raised in an attempt to reach them.

"My baby," cried Liv, wrapping her arms around her precious son, holding him close to her chest. "My little man. Mommy's here, mommy is here and will never let you go." She kept leaving soft kisses on his head, proving to herself that he was alive and seemingly unharmed.

"Wuw you mommy and daddy," he murmured, snuggling into his mother's chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too son." Coming up behind his son and in front of his girlfriend, Elliot wrapped his arms around the both of them as if giving two of the most important people in his life a protective cocoon. "I love you son, we're here for you, always here." The three of them just stayed that way for a moment, swaying lightly and enjoying the happy conclusion to a terrifying few days. Dropping a kiss on both Dickie and Olivia's head, Elliot turned to Alex who was watching them with a small smile. "Is he?" He couldn't bear to finish.

"He's fine," responded the ADA, much to the relief of the worried parents. "The doctor's checked him out and said nothing was wrong. He's as healthy and cute as he always was."

"Thank God," Olivia said, hugging her baby boy tighter to her chest.

"Are you alright Dickie?" Elliot asked him. "No owwies?"

The little tyke giggled, looking at her with his father's piercing blue eyes, ones that never ceased to make her melt. "No daddy. Unkie Row and me have fwun time."

Olivia looked up at Elliot puzzled, her expression mirrored by his. 'Unckie Row?' she mouthed. "Who's Unckie row sweetheart?"

"Silwy mommy, you give me to Unckie Row. We go vroom vroom wlong way and bwack. He fwunny and sing good. Frwoyda frwoyda!"

"He's been repeating that all throughout the ride here," Alex explained to the confused detectives. "I think he means _Freude_, the German word for joy and also the first line in Beethoven's 9th Symphony."

"Uncle Row must be the Predator," Elliot reasoned.

"But what does Uncle Row mean?" mused Olivia; anything regarding the predator was liable to give one a migraine if pondered for too long. "Did you see him Alex?"

"See him," Alex shuddered, remembering. "He actually kissed my hand. Acting all gentlemanly after killing all those people and nearly killing my John." The ADA's voice was wavering, close to the breaking point.

Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. "Oh God, Alex. How's Munch?"

Whatever composure the blonde had disappeared at the mention of her love. She began to cry, Olivia handing Dickie to Elliot and pulling her friend in her arms. "The doctors haven't said a word since they took him in. There was so much blood," she wailed in between sobs. "What if he's… what if he's… he's…" she couldn't go on.

At that point the doors swung open and a man in scrubs carrying a clipboard entered the waiting room. "Family of John Munch."

"Here," Elliot called out, pointing to Alex. "She's his girlfriend."

"Thanks Elliot," Alex choked out, trying to compose herself. "How is he?"

"Your man is very lucky ma'am," the doctor said with a smile. "The bullet only passed through his abdomen, a clean wound. Nothing vital was hit, no blood vessels torn; he should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

That was great news. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with matching smiles, soon drifting their gazes to Alex. The blonde ADA looked like she was about to faint. 'John is alive,' she kept repeating in her head. 'He's going to be fine, he's alive.'

"Alex," she heard Olivia ask her. "You ok?"

"I am now," she whispered, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"Liv." Olivia looked up to see Elliot with Dickie, who yawned and buried his face in his father's neck. As always, her heart melted seeing Elliot with their kids. "Looks like little man over here is a bit sleepy. We should get him to your dad's."

"Ok El. Alex," she turned to the blonde. "Are you going to be…"

"Go. I'll be fine," Alex replied, rising shakily to her feet. "Thanks guys, for everything."

"No Alex," said Elliot, "Thank you for taking care of our son."

Nodding ever so slightly, the ADA looked them both in the eye with a fiery look. "Get the fucker."

Elliot glanced down at his sleeping son. He was so innocent, just on the cusp of his life and he almost lost that chance, the ability to live his life. The detective's heart clenched at the thought; with all the losses he'd lived with, if he lost Liv or his kids he didn't know whether he could live anymore. The pain soon morphed into anger, rage at the man who caused this. He looked up and made eye contact with Olivia, gazing back at him with equal fire. "Oh we will." The bastard was going to pay for this.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Oh come now Detective Benson," the man elucidated over the phone line in his now distinctive tone. Once again he called to taunt them, once again they couldn't trace the call, and once again did Olivia shudder at his voice. "Do you honestly think I could harm that sweet lad? I'm not a monster."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "I had no idea, what with your indiscriminant killing and kidnapping our son."

"All justified in our code Detective. When the chattel thinks he or she can play the warrior then they get what is coming to them. Young Richard is innocent, so even if I use him to harm him would bring ultimate dishonor."

Clenching her fists, Olivia backed away, running her hands through her shoulder length hair lest she scream. 'Dickie is safe with mom and daddy, safe behind ten heavily armed cops and two armored squad cars. He's safe Benson, my baby's safe,' she repeated in her head over and over.

Elliot however was still on the line and wasn't hesitating to let out his rage. "You are one sick fuck aren't you?"

The man chuckled. "I've found that in history most great warriors have been portrayed as such. Don't tell me you haven't faced opposition from our superiors for being, let us say eccentric in your methods?"

Both Liv and El were silent, grudgingly admitting that the Predator had a point. "Well then," Olivia said, "We'll just have to compare notes after we arrest you."

"I admire your optimism Detective Benson. I feel a bit too spent to launch any new operations for now so have at it; I wish you good luck in catching me, especially with Agent Porter tying you down."

"Excuse me?" Dean yelled, interjecting himself into the conversation. Olivia wanted to kick him out but couldn't since he pulled rank, but couldn't he just shut up and play the observer like he was supposed to. Then again, he had never been one to take orders from anyone. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me quite clearly Agent Porter. See I followed you as well; one of the most wasted periods of my life since you turned out to be a puissant piece of human refuse who couldn't take out even a one armed warrior dying of syphilis. Good day." The line disconnected, leaving a pissed Dean, an amused Elliot, and a simply tired Olivia.

Standing up and stretching his muscles, Elliot walked out into the bullpen where he was stopped by Olivia. "Yes gorgeous?" he asked, seeing the uncomfortable look in her eyes. "Something bothering you?"

"Everything El," she said, sighing. "I mean this guy, he killed those cartel people, several cops, and tossed grenades all over Times Square without batting an eye." The ballistics had come back, the bullets from the crime scene in front of Hogan Plaza had been a perfect match to the crime scene by the border, proving Dean's hunch. "Who knows what kinds of shit he smuggled across the border? I don't think we can deal with someone like him."

"Oh Liv," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I know you're worried, but don't be. You are Badass Benson, and I'm a trained Marine NCO. We make a pretty good team on our own; remember that six-eight 300 pound guy you took down by yourself?"

He felt her grin on his chest. "Yeah, that was pretty badass."

"You know what?" he said, "We could use some practice, at least until our leads pan out. O'Halloran says it'll be a while to fully analyze the bag of gold."

"That actually sounds great El. Let me just take a shower and I'll see you there." Elliot smiled and headed for the elevator when muffled voices stopped him in his tracks. "Dean, what are you doing?"

That got his attention, and not in a good way. "I just want to talk to you Olivia, about us."

"There's no us anymore Dean. Yes, we dated for a few months and it was great but…"

"But what Olivia?" He heard Dean ask. "I still have feelings for you. Didn't you enjoy the time we spent? I'd like to resume where it left off."

"We had some good times yes," Olivia conceded, not noticing Elliot had stormed off from his hiding place upon hearing this. "I'm sorry Dean, but I broke it off because I just didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to hurt you but there was always someone else in my heart."

The FBI agent felt his heart split in two. 'She was in love with someone else?' "Who?"

"Dean, please don't."

"Who Olivia? I want to know who I lost you to."

She took a deep breath, knowing what was about to come. "Elliot."

There was silence for a moment before all hell broke loose. "What! I lost you to that hotheaded asshole?"

Ok, that was too far. "I know you're upset Dean but don't ever talk about him like that," she almost growled.

Knowing not to anger her (it wouldn't end well), he willfully calmed down. "Olivia, think about this. I love you. I can give you what he can't. A wonderful life, a family, anything your heart desires…"

"The only thing my heart desires is Elliot, and I don't care if he was homeless and living in a cardboard box I'd still want to be with him. You are a good man Dean but I don't love you and never will. Get that through your head." With that she stormed away, leaving Dean to absorb what had just happened. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Elliot paced in a dark corner outside the changing room, fuming silently. That son of a bitch Dean, trying to steal his love, the woman he cared about more than life itself.

A thought popped up; what if Olivia had second thoughts about their relationship? What if she didn't want a widower with four kids anymore? The thought made him want to hyperventilate.

At that point Olivia stormed in, looking upset and miffed as she headed into the showers. 'That is a good sign," Elliot thought, knowing her moods. Something Porter said must have upset her. 'What am I doing? I'm Elliot Stabler, Medal of Honor winner and one of the top detectives in the NYPD.' If he wanted Liv not to leave he needed to fight for her.

Dying to get out of her dirty and rumpled clothes, Olivia stripped and stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly when the steaming water cascaded over her skin. Why did this have to happen now? A psychopath was out to get her and the love of her life and now her ex was bringing in all of this baggage. 'Why can't he just let this go?' They had dated for a while over the holidays last year, seemingly happy until Dean had told her he loved her and wanted to move in together. She couldn't, they weren't in love; the only person she could ever love was Elliot and any relationship without love wasn't worth it. He hadn't taken it well but apparently still loved her. "Son of a bitch," she breathed.

Hearing the water run, Elliot took off his clothes quietly and crept toward the shower. He knew he shouldn't do this at work, but she was his damn it! He wanted her to know this.

About to grab the soap, Olivia screamed when the curtain opened and a burly figure entered and wrapped his arms around her. She claimed down noticing it was Elliot (Liv knew his touch anywhere). "El, what the…"

Olivia was silenced by his lips on hers, hungry and passionate as Elliot forced his tongue in hers. She moaned and automatically wrapped her arms around him, stroking the planes of his muscular frame. "You are mine Liv," he growled. "Mine."

"Oh God," she moaned as he bit her neck hard, hands groping at her breasts. Hers descended and wrapped around his shaft, the size and hardness of which increasing her own considerable arousal.

Elliot pulled away, observing his handiwork. Though Olivia looked good in every outfit she had, in his opinion the one she had on now was her best.

His predatory stare caused a shudder to pass through Olivia, the ache between her legs throbbing. "Baby?"

Her words broke his trance, Elliot's lust getting the better of him as he charged forth, pinning her against the tiles. "Mine Liv. No one but me can see you like this." He pushed her hands away, grabbed his member, and guided into her entrance. "No other man can ever do this."

"Mmmm," she purred at his movement, stretching her wonderfully as he always did. "Only you," Olivia whispered in his ear as Elliot suckled at the spot behind her ear.

He began to pump rapidly into her, causing Olivia to moan and whimper in delight. "Say it again Liv, say you're mine."

"Only yours," she ground out, the pressure building inside her. "Yours, yours, forever yours. Oh God El!" Starved for him and unbelievably turned on by his possessiveness, Olivia's walls clamped down hard and she came, opening her mouth to scream.

Seeing this, Elliot crashed his lips onto hers, absorbing her cries and spilling himself inside her. 'Screw you Porter,' he thought through the fog of lust. 'Only I can make her feel this way.' His orgasm ending, he looked down on Olivia's shaking form, her eyes half lidded and her breath rapid from the aftershocks. Feeling a warm, content shiver of love course through his veins, Elliot wrapped Olivia in his arms, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. The jealously was replaced with fear; he couldn't bear it I he lost her, had her ripped away from him. She was his everything, the beautiful angel that kept his life on track.

Slowly coming down from her high, Olivia nuzzled her nose in Elliot's chest, reveling in the taut planes of his muscles. She loved this man with every fiber of her being; he was her soulmate, the person without which both her heart and her soul would be incomplete. She had a feeling as to why he did this, and felt it her responsibility to quash the insecurity whenever it appeared. "I love you El."

Her words caused him to melt. "I love you too Liv. You ok gorgeous?"

"I am now," she said, chuckling slightly. "I know not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what was that El? We're at work ya' know." The smirk on her face negated her chiding though.

"I heard you and Porter talking, about how you liked being with him," he replied, averting his gaze.

Olivia wanted to laugh; sometimes Elliot was such a child. "Is someone jealous?" His blush betrayed him. "Baby," she soothed, turning his head around and kissing him chastely. "You have nothing to worry about. I broke up with Dean because I loved, no love you. You're it for me."

A relieved grin spread across his face, the insecurity disappearing. 'God I love this woman.' "I am huh?" At her nod a frown crossed his face. "If he tries anything I'll kill him."

She giggled. "Don't do that El. If you're feeling possessive we could always try this again." There was the grin again.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Darkness; he was surrounded by complete and utter blackness like in space. John Munch swiveled his head back and forth, searching in vain for any sign of another person. "Hello." He called out, his voice echoing, "Hello!"

Nothing.

He collapsed onto his knees, a stabbing feeling emanating from his gut. He was alone.

All his life he'd been alone. Absentee mother, alcoholic/suicidal father, three ex-wives who didn't give a shit about him; it never really bothered him before. He had a career that was making a difference in the world, decent friends, and enough conspiracy theories so he wouldn't ever grow bored. Now though, faced with the abyss of death Munch realized the lack of any real meaning in his life. What was existence if he was alone?

It was destroying him. "Hashem!" he cried to God in Hebrew. "Please help me!" Munch beseeched.

Suddenly a small flicker of white appeared directly above him, growing brighter and brighter as the seconds passed until it enveloped him in its radiant rays.

Having sat in the same position by Munch's bedside since not long after Elliot and Olivia left, Alex let yet another tear slip down her face looking at her unconscious boyfriend. The doctors had assured her he'd be fine but until he awoke and looked at her with his green eyes she would still worry.

Raised in a secular Wasp household, Alex had not been very religious but she clasped her hands in prayer, having no other avenue to turn. "God, I know I haven't been faithful but please protect John. I love him and can't live without him. Please."

A dull groan from the hospital bed caused Alex's tear-stained eyes to open wide, staring at the figure below her. "John?"

Shifting slightly, a small throb in his abdomen, Munch opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the brightness of the fluorescent bulbs. However, once they adjusted he made out a beautiful head of blonde hair, the light shining around it like a halo. "Am I dead?" he croaked weakly, doing his best to smirk wryly as was his trademark. "I may be since there's an angel looking at me."

"Oh John!" Alex cried, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. "Thank God you're alive. I love you so much, don't ever leave me again!"

"Alex…" he whispered hoarsely between her kisses. "Love you… too but… my wound…"

She pulled back. "Sorry, but I thought you died John. I couldn't bear it." She wrapped her arms around him once more, this time softer.

Munch did his best to reciprocate, sighing happily. He would never be alone as long as he had this blonde angel with him, truly God's gift. A thought crossed his mind, one that would likely change his life completely, but hopefully for the better.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Tensing his stance, Elliot brought out his Colt M1911 and pointed it downrange at the target, firing two quick shots that impacted close together; with the Predator a far greater threat than anticipated, he was not going to take any chances. Replacing the standard 9mm with his personal .45 caliber pistol (a far heavier round with more stopping power) might mean all the difference between life and death, and he therefore needed to practice. Taking out this guy would require all of his skills, both innate and learned.

There was a relaxed air about him, and a grin formed on his lips remembering why. What was it about his beautiful, perfect love that made him an insatiable wreck around her? Sure, he had loved Kathy and loved being intimate with her but never with such raw passion and desire as with Olivia. Elliot hoped that they would never grow tired of each other.

Speaking of growing tired of one another, Elliot spotted Dean Porter enter the firing range, 'Though in his case it was only Olivia who grew tired of the other.' He had marked his territory before and Olivia made sure to put things in order, but why didn't this guy get the message? "Porter," he said flatly.

"Stabler," replied the FBI agent in the same tone. "You look calmer than last time we talked." Dean did not want to talk to Elliot but he had no choice given their joint case. Waiting for the detective's response, he calmly unholstered his own weapon.

"Yep," Elliot smirked, "Olivia helped me ease a lot of the tension, as I did for her." He didn't technically say anything, but the implication was plain.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You know Stabler, this isn't going to last."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't her type Elliot. Olivia needs someone who can give her everything, treat her like the queen she is. A widower and father of four on a detective's salary just isn't one who can."

"That may be," Elliot seethed, containing his anger. Olivia might have been pissed at Dean but would not be happy if they got into a fistfight right now. "But she loves me for me, not for how much stuff I give her. She isn't a shallow, blue-blooded incompetent asshole like an FBI agent we all know." Boy, that felt good to say.

For Olivia, things were looking up on her end. She had just talked to her mother who reassured her Dickie was his usual, chipper self (who with his twin sister were aggravating Kathleen to no end and giving her dad quite the headache during their bath time). The Predator might have been a malignant sociopath that needed killing, but for once Olivia was glad not to be dealing with a sex crime; it was the only bright spot in this case but a bright spot nonetheless.

Speaking of the Predator, all things were set to initiate their discussed search that might lead to a location or a hint to the asshole's whereabouts. All she needed was to find Elliot at the precinct's firing range and maybe get some practice in herself.

Grabbing a box of 9mm ammunition from the arms locker, Olivia heard two voices bickering from inside the range. Curious, she crept silently to the door and peeked inside, rolling her eyes at the sight.

"I'm telling you Stabler," said Dean, his haughty arrogance evident in his tone. "You may think you're such a hotshot but face the facts, all you deal with every day are rapists and gang bangers. You never had to face the types of criminals I've had to deal with in the Bureau."

"You're such an ignorant pile of horseshit Porter," she heard Elliot shout back in his signature hothead voice. "Remember I won the Medal of Honor fighting for your sorry ass so it can live in freedom."

"Right," replied Dean sarcastically, "Against the Iraqis. What was the average surrender time with them? Twenty seconds? Must have been tough."

'Oh hell no,' Olivia thought to herself. 'No one makes light of Elliot's combat record and gets away with it.' She was about to storm in and give her ex a regular Badass Benson when Elliot's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"While I could go hours arguing with you Porter, we both know you're too much of a bonehead to admit you're wrong, so how about a little wager?"

"Go on."

"I say whomever has the most accurate shot is the better officer," Elliot said with a shit-eating grin on his face."

Olivia blinked. 'Did Elliot just seriously challenge Dean to a shooting match?'

"Done, be ready to admit defeat Stabler." Olivia's palm shot up to slap her forehead. She expected such immature behavior from Dean but not from Elliot. After all, Elliot had the girl so didn't need to prove anything (much as she loved his earlier "staking his claim" back in the shower).

Going first, Dean set the target, a black shroud of a human with a big bullseye in the center over the heart, to about thirty feet. "Get ready to weep Stabler," he said, leveling his Glock 23 .40 cal pistol and took aim. The gun barked, the cartridge sent flying while the bullet shot toward the target, hitting it right on the white X over the heart. Dean had a smirk on his face. "As you can see, I'm the better one here Stabler." Olivia wanted to barf.

Calmly, which surprised his girlfriend, Elliot took out his heavier Colt .45 and moved the target back about five feet. Gripping it in his strong hands, muscles straining to hold it steady, he fired the much larger weapon, the shot echoing across the room. The bullet impacted and ripped a hole right in the center of the figure's head where the nose was supposed to be. "You were saying Porter?" he remarked, the shit-eating grin back in full force. Olivia wanted to slap him in the head.

The arrogant quips morphed back into insults and bickering soon after. "Men," Olivia muttered, finally having enough of their pissing match. "Alright guys!" she yelled, storming in. "What are you, seven? Knock it off." She wedged herself between her love and her ex, separating them. "I've seen Lizzie and Dickie act more mature than you do right now."

Both guys looked nervous, Dean shuffling his feet and Elliot rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Liv," Elliot mumbled. "I guess it got a little out of hand."

"That's putting it mildly," Olivia shot back. What is it with men that they acted like idiots over a woman? 'I thought I already settled this.' A smirk crossed her face, knowing just what would shut them up once and for all. "Besides, this is how proper marksmanship looks." Taking out her 9mm Glock, she moved the target to the farthest positon it could go and flicked off the safety, ready to fire.

Pulling the trigger back, not too hard but not too soft either, the pistol barked nine times in quick succession, Olivia keeping her hands steady; the art of firing a pistol accurately was all in the eyes and in the muscle. Unlike rifles which could use a scope or accurate sights a pistol didn't have that luxury, and it was only the naked eye and steady arms that created accuracy.

After the last shell ejected from the pistol, Olivia set down the smoking gun, flicking off the safety and bringing the target forward with the switch. Once it came into view both Elliot and Dean's jaws dropped while Olivia smirked in triumph. "Well boys, what do ya think?"

"Uhhhh…" Dean was unable to say a thing.

"Damn Liv," Elliot said, lost for words.

If Elliot's shot could be declared a nose, then Olivia built upon it. Two holes above were eye holes while a shallow crescent of shots below was a perfectly positioned smile. "Dean," she addressed her ex cockily, her expression giving Elliot's a run for her money. "Don't be so surprised. I was always better than you." Reveling in his grumble, she turned to Elliot and flashed him a dazzling smile, figuring he learned his lesson (El had always been a better listener than Dean). "I need your help upstairs baby," she husked, kissing him chastely but deeply on the lips before pulling away and walking away, adding a small sway in her hips for his benefit.

"What the hell just happened?" Elliot broke his after kiss daze and looked at Dean, who was one part confused, one part pissed.

"Well Porter," he grinned. "It appears _my_ girlfriend needs me. Feel free to practice, for even with her skill I'm better than you." The detective laughed, running after Olivia while the agent fumed.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Concentrate, keep your aim steady and relaxed. Hold your breath and concentrate. Pull but don't tug."_

The words of his instructor from a time long passed still resonated in the man's head; the young lad that he had been was a favorite of the grizzled Sergeant, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was his best pupil after all. The secret to his technique was that while aiming, time seemed to stand still, the very action of wielding a firearm exerting a calming effect. It had served him well over the years.

Inhaling slowly, the man let loose a flurry of bullets, each depressing of the trigger letting a .45 caliber round loose from the barrel of his H&K USP. The lightness of the advanced polymer made it far wieldier than the Webley revolver he usually used, and every advantage counted when dealing with Benson and Stabler.

He fired until the last round was shot, the barrel springing back as it always did. Setting the pistol down, he moved the target forward to inspect his work. Once again he was satisfied, the skill that impressed his instructor still self-evident.

There was only one hole in the target paper, and not a single miss.

**A/N: I hope that made up for my absence. The house is sold and things are all ready to move to Los Angeles after graduation.**

**I hoped you liked the shooting scene (I kind of based it off of the first Lethal Weapon). We'll have some more Liv vs El in the next chapter, plus more of the case. Also, what do you guys think of me getting Cragen bitten by the love bug?**

**For all of you who wanted some Dean bashing, there won't be any in the story. Root against him yes but he'll just be the classic romantic rival and nothing more. The only character I like bashing is Cassidy, and only because him being with Olivia in the last few seasons is the epitome of the nihilist type relationship that I despise: being with someone out of convenience, not out of love. A relationship should only be based on true love, a philosophy I live by.**

**Be sure to review for a sneak peek :)**

**Also check out my other stories, Countdown, The Way it Should Have Been, and From the Ashes.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	30. Chapter 27: Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Hi. Hope you guys are doing well. The year is drawing soon to a close and with it comes graduation!**

**This is the last of the two laid back chapters so enjoy (sorry if it's too short)! The next few will be action-packed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did there would be less "Ripped from the headlines," more shootouts, and a lot of EO makeout scenes. Come on, I know ya'll agree with me (you can take the man out of Texas but can never take Texas out of the man, lol).**

**Note: Sorry to anyone I may have bothered before. Thought that after such a long hiatus there might be some who may have lost interest; if my reminding some of you that I was back of you got on anyone's nerves I apologize. The story will now be updated a bit faster than before :)**

**This chapter is for Olivia Hargitay :)**

**Also, thanks to my wonderful Beta Kilea08**

**Review and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 27: Best Laid Plans

Rubbing a hand over his balding scalp, Don Cragen glanced upward at the mid-afternoon sky as he headed to the precinct, having left for a moment to check on Emily and the kids at Tucker's house (they were all doing well thank God). Somewhere out in the city, looking at the same sky, was the asshole trying to kill his two best detectives, two people he thought of as his kids. The man had already killed so many; in the blink of an eye Cragen had no doubt Elliot and Olivia could be dead as well.

It pained him that he could do nothing, it pained him greatly. On his beloved wife's deathbed Marge asked him to take care of her niece and nephew, protect them as best he could and guide them toward the right path in the world (now that Olivia was dating Elliot, that promise he made extended to her as well). The fact he really could do nothing weighed on him greatly.

"Don."

Cragen looked behind him to see a familiar face. "Liz, what are you doing here? Haven't seen you in a while."

The former ADA for SVU smiled, giving him a quick hug before pulling back and walking alongside him. "I know, sorry about that Don. Things have been busy at the office what with Jack heading to Albany and Alex taking over." Liz really did regret not talking more to Don since leaving SVU and getting a promotion. They had become fast friends back in the day and she missed his words of wisdom and chiding wit.

"I heard you applied for a judgeship," Cragen remarked, watching and admiring the woman to his side; even in her late fifties she was still an attractive lady. He stopped at the door to the precinct, opening it for her.

"Why thank you Don." He was such a gentleman, nothing like her ex-husband. Before she could go in though the reporters swarmed the entrance like vultures.

"Captain Cragen, are there any leads on the Times Square Bombing?"

"Has the Predator been identified yet?"

"How concerned are you about your team's safety?"

"No comment!" Cragen yelled at them, gesturing for several uniforms to guard the door and bar the rest from entering. Satisfied they weren't going to get in, he turned and looked sheepishly at Liz. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she retorted with a small smile. "To answer your question, I did. They said I'd get in easily once a position becomes available. For now though while Alex takes care of Detective Munch and settles in I'll be handling SVU's legal needs; at least until a permanent replacement arrives."

"So just like the old times eh?" Cragen grinned, fondly remembering some of his in-court testimonies; the fiery blonde and he had made a good team.

"You bet Donnie boy," Liz smirked when he grimaced at the old nickname, "Though I still don't think you can keep up with me."

Yep, Liz hadn't changed a bit.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok Olivia, what is this plan of yours?" Dean asked, leaning on the desk overlooking the whiteboard with arms folded.

Elliot scowled, looking at Olivia who rolled her eyes. They had announced it as a plan they both came up with, so naturally it was Dean being Dean. "Yes Agent Porter," she announced to the assembled multitude (Fin, Cragen, Liz Donnelly, Porter, Dr. Canseco, and the unis), "We came up with a way to flush out the Predator using the alias he gave at both the electronics store and the Cash for Gold exchange." Elliot smirked at how Olivia dinged Porter without overtly doing anything.

"How can we do that?" Fin inquired. "My guess is he was smart enough to only use the alias once."

"Exactly," Elliot replied, "But the key isn't the alias itself, but what kind of name it is."

Fin blinked. "I don't seem to follow."

Chuckling at his friend's apparent cluelessness, Elliot pointed to the name on the whiteboard. "Most aliases are typical names, John Smith, Juan Pablo, Mary Miller, and the like. However, the Predator used the name Arthur Wellesley."

"The Duke of Wellington?" Canseco pointed out. "Interesting, fits his personality perfectly."

"Who's the Duke of Wellington?" asked Cragen.

"He's the British general who defeated Napoleon at Waterloo," Olivia answered. "Given the uncommon use of that name and his obsession with warriors I was thinking he could have used a different name from the same time period and same general occupation."

"You mean a general in the Napoleonic Wars?" Liz said.

"Exactly counsellor." Olivia looked like she was on a roll. "Since the places used were in Astoria, El and I both think he has a place there. Probably a small, rented apartment to be used as a safehouse between," she grimaced, "Missions." Noticing, Elliot reached out and wrapped a comforting hand around her back.

"Even still," Dean ground out, not liking how Elliot touched her. It was going to be tough but he was still trying to find out a way to get Olivia back. "There are thousands of rented apartments in Astoria. How the hell will we search them all?"

"We don't Porter," Elliot said firmly, scowling at him. "There are city records regarding renters. We called Alex who called the mayor, the files will be here soon. All we need to do now is call up the numbers of the renters of apartments in his style and ask for all the names of people who rented after the date of your case in New Mexico."

"Doc," Cragen asked Canseco. "Where do you think he'll be holed up?"

"My guess," the disheveled doctor mused, "He'll be in something very modest, a one bedroom at most. It'll be clean though, no hovels and not in a high minority neighborhood; he wants to blend in and being the only white man in an area ninety percent black or Latino would make him stick out like a sore thumb. "However," he said, moving to the whiteboard. "The Predator is cunning, so this won't be his only hideaway. We might catch him but more likely he'll be somewhere else."

Both detective's faces fell. They were itching to catch this bastard and give him a .45 caliber hello.

"But discover his hideout and it will disorient him; the man might say he's ready for anything but find one of his safe houses will throw him off balance, make him do something to 'Avenge his honor,' so to speak."

Nodding, Cragen clapped his hands. "Good work Benson and Stabler; I guess this is why the Predator picked you after all."

"We'd much rather it be different Uncle Don," Elliot replied sadly.

Nodding, Cragen was silent for a moment before continuing. "In any case, we have no time to spare. Liz, do you think we can get warrants for anything we find?"

The EADA grinned, eyes shifting to the captain. "Oh don't worry, everyone want's this guy's head. No judge is going to deny a search warrant on this, trust me." The two shared a knowing smirk, not unnoticed by Liv and El.

"Uh, Detectives Benson and Stabler," a uniformed officer called out. "There's a phone call for you from a Sgt. Tucker."

Understanding his two detectives, Cragen allowed them to use the phone in his office for privacy. Entering first, Elliot picked up the phone and brought it to his mouth and ear. 'What the hell does Tucker want?' he thought, a bit irritated. While he knew he should be polite around his girlfriend's dad, Elliot still had a strained relationship with the man; he just wished the IAB chief would let him and Olivia alone so they could find this guy. "Hello," he said a bit gruffly into the phone, earning a roll of the eyes from Olivia.

"Daddy?" a soft voice responded.

"Katie?" Elliot replied, his voice softening immediately. Olivia's did as well, the brunette placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hi sweetie," he continued in a cheerful voice. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," his daughter replied in a slightly sad tone, nearly breaking Elliot's heart.

"What's wrong?" His words were tinged with worry. "Aren't you having a fun time with Mr. and Mrs. Tucker?"

"I guess." There was a slight pause. "Can I talk to mommy?"

If Elliot was hurt that his daughter wanted to open up to Olivia and not him, he didn't show it. Truth be told he was glad they now had a mother to help them through things like this. "Ok princess, here's mommy." A bit numb, he handed the phone to Olivia and slumped in one of the chairs. The barely minute long conversation had completely drained him.

Knowing her love needed to hear this, Olivia put the phone on speaker after locking the door (this was something private between the family). "Katie honey," she cooed. "You ok?"

"No," came a soft murmur. "I miss you and daddy. Please come home."

The practical pleading from her daughter brought Olivia to tears; glancing at Elliot she could see his usual hardened facade was breaking as well, something only she or her family could do. "We miss you too sweetie, so much. We can't come home right now but we will soon." The detective tried to let her daughter down as gently as possible, not wanting the poor child to hurt anymore.

Then next words said indicated that she failed. "No! Come home now." Several soft sobs were heard out of the receiver. "I don't want you to die mommy."

Those words broke her heart. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard Mo-Mo talking to God," Kathleen choked out, her little cries nearly driving her parents to tears as well. "She asked Him to keep you safe. Home is safe, come home mommy."

Olivia didn't want to tell her that home wasn't the castle that she thought it was, a safe place where she could feel safe from any threat. Kathleen was too young to understand and would only break down. "Listen to me Katie, you're daddy and I are the best Police Officers in the city. We have Uncle Don, Uncle Fin, and dozens of cops protecting us; don't worry my love, everything's going to be just fine."

On the other end Kathleen seemed to try and control her sobs, sniffling. "Ok mommy. I love you. Tell daddy I love you too."

"I will honey, I love you too."

Hanging up, Olivia felt Elliot envelop her in a tight embrace, the two of them letting out silent tears as they comforted each other. Sometimes it was a good thing to know what exactly they were fighting for.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Come on Fin, are you chicken or what?" Olivia chuckled, tapping her gloved hands together. It had been a day since they had detailed the plan; so far it hadn't sprung many leads, but they had a lot of ground to cover and Olivia wasn't worried. "Another round _por favor_."

Practically collapsing out of the ring in the basement gym, Fin shook his head strenuously. "No way Benson. I feel like I boxed a round with Muhammad Ali." Olivia might look like the girl next door but she could fight like a six-foot four Green Beret with bulging muscles. Many a perp or grabby jerk had made that mistake, paying for it with lengthy hospital stays.

"Wuss," she grinned, leaning on the ropes. In all fairness she was in a good mood; for three hours the previous night she and Elliot had gone to see their kids. All had been happy to see them, but Kathleen most of all, the little blonde jumping with joy that her mommy and daddy had come even for a short while.

The little visit had created a new drive in her, a determination to find and wipe the Predator off the face of the earth for threatening to destroy her beloved family.

"I'll take up that offer Benson." Olivia turned to see Elliot walk in with his cocky smirk, looking positively delicious in a tank-tee and athletic shorts.

Shaking her head to clear out the dirty thoughts, she retorted with an arrogant grin of her own. "Think you're up to it baby?" she said sweetly. "If your fighting is anything like your shooting I'm not sure your ego will like the outcome."

Elliot didn't seem fazed, calmly putting on his sparring gear. "You talk a good game gorgeous," he said cheekily, stepping into the ring. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"This is going to be good," Fin remarked to no one in particular, draining a bottle of Gatorade and sitting in one of the chairs scattered around the wall.

"Last chance El. If you back out I won't say anything more on the matter," Olivia warned, starting to stalk around the ring like a panther.

"You look cute when you're dangerous," Elliot remarked.

"Fine, I warned you Stabler." Without warning Olivia lunged forward, aiming a jab for Elliot's breastbone to knock him off balance. However, he dodged the blow expertly, turning on his foot with the grace of someone far less bulky. 'How the hell can he do that?' Olivia wondered before a sharp jab to the shoulder sent her stumbling back a few feet.

The detective smirked evilly, bouncing up and down like a professional boxer, keeping his feet loose. "Care to call it a tie?"

Narrowing her eyes darkly at him, Olivia brought her hands up to her chest. "Oh hell no." With that the fight began again.

The two detectives faced off in a flurry of punches, kicks, dodges, and weaves, moving and countermoveing like choreographed dancers. It became apparent that despite his skills in that regard Olivia was far more maneuverable, her lithe body giving the brunette detective a distinct advantage. When the stronger Elliot moved in to attack she weaved out of the path like a pronghorn antelope dodging a wolf, Elliot never able to get a punch in. to anyone who was watching (in this case… Fin, who was enjoying his free prizefight), it was looking to be a draw.

However, things soon turned in favor of the muscled Detective Stabler. Knowing he couldn't get at Liv while she was jinking and weaving out of his clutches, Elliot conducted a series of feints and attacks to muscle her into a corner, cutting her off.

Lurching to the left, Olivia felt a strong arm block her path. Lurching to the right lead to the same conclusion. 'Son of a bitch!' she cursed inwardly.

Smirking, Elliot reached forward and grabbed Olivia, pulling both of them to the floor with a shriek from his girlfriend.

Olivia then found herself pinned underneath Elliot. "Elllll!" she shouted, squirming to try and get out, but his arms and legs had her trapped.

"Say it Liv," he grinned.

"No."

"Say it or you don't get up."

'This must be how he felt on the shooting range,' she thought, her own ego bruised. "Fine, you win Stabler. You are the better fighter." The words tasted like bile in her mouth.

The look on his face could put a politician to shame. "Why thank you Benson. It's so nice you agree with me." Having won his point, Elliot leaned forward and kissed his love on her luscious lips.

'No, he's not going to win that easy. Will not give in, will not give… oh screw it.' She tried to hold on but couldn't, his kiss melting her like it always did. 'Leave it to me to fall for the most irresistible man on the planet.' Once they broke apart, she gave him a cross look. "You suck Stabler."

"You love it when I suck you Benson," he replied in a low but husky whisper, loving how she blushed at his innuendo. "Seriously though, when you're in a fight, never give up your mobility and agility advantage. Always be mindful of ways to maneuver Liv. It could save your life."

"Thanks El," Olivia replied, smiling at him. "Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"Well, I was in the marines. But I got my agility from my mom's fencing lessons."

"Smart, athletic, handsome as sin, and an amazing lover," Olivia recited, a smile on her face. "How did I get so lucky?"

Elliot chuckled, surreptitiously grinding his length into hers making her gasp. "Want to adjourn to the shower for the last part?" he asked, moving his hands along the bare skin below her athletic top.

Olivia's eyes dilated, feeling wetness pool underneath her shorts. "I'd like that very much Stabler," she husked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm just going to go," Fin stammered, heading for the exit.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ok sir, you're saying you've had three renters in the last six months?" Olivia asked, bored out of her mind. After their little sparring match (thankfully for her, neither Fin nor Elliot had told anyone of its outcome, though she knew her boyfriend would bring it up again; smug bastard, but she loved him anyway), the two detectives figured they could give the phone team a hand. It was hell; first, the routine degenerated into monotony, basically shuffling paperwork and tossing areas of Queens into negative files. Also, Dean was in charge of the operation and constantly tried to make small talk with Olivia. She couldn't yell at him, for all his attempts were gentlemanly in nature, but he knew she was with Elliot and still tried.

If she had a nickel for every time she had to smile at Elliot or rub a foot up and down his leg to calm his anger…

"Uh huh, uh huh." Olivia picked up her pen to write the names down. While relatively tech savvy, sometimes there were times that needed, as Elliot put it whenever she helped him decipher a computer, real police work. "Aaron Rothstein," 'nope.' "Amanda Titus," 'not even close.' She put her head in her hand, wondering if they were ever going to catch the Predator; it was seeming likelier and likelier that the only way they'd find him was if he came at them guns blazing.

"Joachim Murat…" Olivia's eyes widened. 'Wait just one moment.' She rifled through the list of possible names from the time period; there it was, Joachim Murat, Napoleon's brother-in-law and his best cavalry commander. "Can you give me a description of Mr. Murat?" Hearing the animation in her voice, Elliot's head shot up to look at her. When her eyes shone with triumph, his lips curled into a grin. "Ok, ok, that's great sir, thank you." She slammed the phone down, letting out a victorious whistle. "We got something!" she yelled.

Everyone in the bullpen shut up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" Dean asked, running up and snatching the piece of paper.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt a name like Joachim Murat is common in New York City. It's the Predator, I can feel it."

This was the moment, an opportunity to launch a first strike and take him out or at least to gather crucial information. Unlike the disastrous first raid, the NYPD had an entire team of fully armed and armored ESU ready to accompany the two detectives. Looking at each other, Liv and El felt a shudder of anticipation course through them. Eyes locking, each knew that if it came down to it, they would kill this man rather than let him free to threaten their loved ones.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Yet another quiet day, but for the man times like these should be relished, especially in the middle of an operation. It was the rule of war, things could cock up in the blink of an eye.

Removing a bowl of kasha (Russian grain soup; he had developed a taste for it from the Moscow operation) from the microwave, he settled down on the threadbare couch and began to spoon the warm liquid into his mouth. Leaning back, content with his simple lot, the man picked up a dog-eared copy of President Ulysses S. Grant's _Personal Memoirs, _a chronicle of the great warrior's in the American Civil War. Though he had read it twice before, it was a great read and he knew immersing himself in the thoughts of an American warrior could only help him in skirmishing with Benson and Stabler.

To the right, the police scanner crackled to life. "Attention dispatch, we have a ESU team from the 1-6 Precinct heading the Queens."

"Copy, what's the sitrep over?"

"Possible tip on the Predator's location dispatch."

That immediately caught the man's attention, the book dropping from his hand. 'What?' It could be a ruse or one of the false leads he put out, but those led to the Bronx or Staten Island. It soon turned out to be no trick, the operator proceeding to rattle off the address of his alternate HQ in Astoria. The one he was in now.

"Blast."

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short. This was a filler chapter for the real action coming up.**

**The first big battle is coming up! Any predictions on how it's going to go down? No, Liv and El aren't going to die, so don't think that ;)**

**Hope you liked the scene with Kathleen's phone call. I wanted there to be a little emotional scene in the chapter, which is mostly action and suspense. **

**Did you guys love the sparring scene? Was awesome wasn't it? I laughed myself at Fin at the end.**

**Be sure to review for your sneak peek :)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	31. Chapter 28: Clash of the Titans

_**Update (5/19/2015): Sorry guys, this isn't the next chapter. That won't be coming for at least a week. However, to correct a little problem in the storyline I added a small addition between the Munch/Alex and Olivia/Elliot sections at the end that in hindsight I felt had to be there. **_

_**Please be sure to let me know what you think of the new section :)**_

_**Oh, in some great news I passed all my exams so I'm Graduating Sat! I'm so excited!**_

_**One last thing, recently I came across the best post-Lewis EO story I've read in a very long time. It's called Benson Surrendered by Lillybug991. I promise you if you guys check it out you will not be disappointed ;)**_

**A/N: And it is here! One down, nine more to go! Happy VE Day!**

**Hell Week is finished thank God. I have one more exam in a week but other than that it's smooth sailing till graduation.**

**We come to the first great battle between our two heroes and our mystery villain. Who will emerge victorious? Well, that's up to God now since all are evenly matched.**

**Disclaimer: Do some SVU episodes rival Lone Survivor for action scenes? Do Liv and El perform near heroic acts in every episode, always ending with one of them giving the other a Thank God You're Alive Kiss? If not then I do not own the show.**

**Just a message, I haven't heard from a lot of you guys in a while. Be sure to review, so at least I know that you're liking the story :)**

**This chapter is for Bosox Fan and my main action-aficionado thejokersbrother.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 28: Clash of the Titans

This was not good, this was not good at all. Any lesser person would be panicking right now, but the man was not one of those people. As Benson and Stabler were, he was of a higher sort, a sort whose element was this kind of crisis. Though completely stunned that they had discovered his hideaway, he in no way was impaired by this, and the reaction was automatic.

Donning his combat gear quickly, zipping a khaki overcoat over his flak jacket, he placed his USP and Webley sidearms in their special holsters and moved to a cheap wooden cabinet in the corner. Opening it, he couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face.

Though he preferred his MP5, the Heckler and Koch G36 was a cracking good gun. Hefting it in his hand, the man felt an electric shock course through his body, energizing him. Warriors or not, Benson and Stabler would never catch him by surprise.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The assault team was strong; the NYPD had learned its lesson from the first raid on the roof, deploying a fully armed ESU team with a second in reserve, all under the on sight command of Detectives Benson and Stabler. Sitting side by side in their sedan behind the first armored van, Liv reached over and clasped Elliot's hand as they pulled over in front of the building. "Ready El?"

Elliot looked at her and nodded. "Let's get the fucker." They shared a quick kiss and exited, sidearms drawn. "Talk to me Porter," he said gruffly into the radio.

"I've got the backup team waiting on the corner; if you need assistance or there's gunfire they'll storm out and secure the street."

"Copy, team one moving in." Although he had wanted to come with, based on the Predator's MO Porter was managing the operation from a command and control unit a few blocks away. Much as Elliot didn't like him, Dean did provide a few things, namely a full unit of FBI armed agents for the assault. With what the Predator likely had up his sleeve they were sorely needed.

Olivia gesturing to ESU, the officers proceeded single file into the building with the two detectives in the middle. The landlord had informed them that "Joachim Murat" had rented a small on the second floor which was reached in no time. "Hit it," Elliot ordered, two cops in full-body armor dashing forward with a battering ram while another stood behind them with an M-16.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Dropping the last few rungs of the fire escape on the other side of the building, the man chuckled softly at his daring escape. They didn't think he hadn't scoped out possible escape routes in case he was flushed out. Who did they take him for, a common criminal?

Straightening his back and adopting the face of a scared civilian, the man hitched the duffel bag on his shoulder and headed out of the alley to the street.

Two uniformed officers waited next to their patrol car, blocking and potential traffic from coming out and into the alley or street. 'Good thing I don't intend to escape by auto,' he thought humorously.

Noticing him coming, the officers drew their weapon. "Hands up! Put em on your head!"

Trembling, the man began to stammer out a startled reply. "What? Oh God don't shoot me!"

"Hands on your head!" the officer screamed. A guy who seemed like he was going to piss himself at a moment's notice wasn't harmless, but he had his orders. "Do it!"

"Ok, ok, just don't kill me," the man laid it on thick, one hand reaching behind his back for the silenced USP in its special position. "I have a wife and kids!"

"Wait there." The officers moved to radio it in when he struck. Pulling out the pistol, he drilled both cops in the skull before either knew what was up.

"That was too easy he mumbled, setting the bag down and unzipping it. He strapped the Katana to his belt first, whistling softly as he reached for the G36 still nestled inside.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

After a few seconds, Elliot and Olivia followed and entered the small living room. It was rather spartan, the only furniture being a couch, a coffee table, a small TV in the corner and a cheap wooded cabinet. No sign of the Predator here.

"Anything?" Liv called out to the ESU team in the bedroom.

"Nothing," the leader replied. "If there's anything living in the apartment it's smaller than a fly."

"Fuck," she muttered, wanting to kick something. They came this close to catching the Predator.

"I hear you Liv," Elliot ground out, angry himself. "Hmm, looks like he left in a hurry," he said, pointing to a dirty soup bowl on top of a police scanner. "At least we now know how he knew we were coming."

Olivia let out a few more expletives before something caught her eye. "That wasn't the only thing he left El." She held up a sheathed sword.

"Hmm," Elliot took it and hefted it in his arms. "A rapier, pretty good quality too. It's meant for thrusting attacks rather than slicing."

"I take it you're pretty good with it," Olivia smirked, heading to the window.

"The best, though Emily might say different…" he trailed off, noticing Liv staring wide-eyed at the street. "Liv." Elliot approached, absentmindedly clipping the rapier to his belt, only to stare wide-eyed himself.

Standing at the end of the alley, two dead cops around him, was a balding man with his head turned away. Taking that moment to look back at the building, he looked up and spotted El and Liv. A wide smile formed across his lips, left hand reaching upward to pull down his sunglasses.

Even from one story up Elliot and Olivia noticed his grey eyes, twinkling malevolently at them.

Still smiling, the Predator raised his other arm, a black assault rifle gripped within the fingers.

"Get down!" El screamed, arms wrapping around Liv and throwing both of them to the floor.

The sound of automatic gunfire was arguably the most distinctive sound in the world, depending on the rate of fire resembling anywhere from an ear-splitting rattle to the sound of a sailcloth ripping in two. The H&K G36 was more the former, the man spitting out ten unaimed rounds. He had no desire to kill Benson and Stabler this way, it wasn't a fair fight; keeping their heads down was good enough.

Unlike the silenced pistol shots, the crackle of the assault rifle was immediately picked up by the FBI agents in the backup van. The vehicle pointed with its rear door facing the building, the commander opened it and prepared to exit with his men.

This the man was ready for; slung under the barrel of the G36 was an AG36 grenade launcher, purchased on the black market from an Eastern European arms dealer who wasn't picky when it came to clients. Leveling it at the open rear door, he lobbed the grenade. In no time flat the van (armored on the outside but unfortunately not on the inside) brewed up, the men inside perishing in the inferno.

The explosions and gunfire switched a livewire inside Elliot; his marine training kicked in and he began barking like a professional noncom. "Liv, cover me!"

Olivia nodded and began delivering supporting fire with her Glock, rounds pinging off the asphalt around the Predator's feet as both he and Elliot scrambled for a new position.

The crowd that had gathered began to flee in pandemonium when the van brewed up. Removing a frag grenade off his belt, the man underhanded it into the street where it exploded; while some people did topple with shrieks none died and most escaped. Popping up to fire an additional burst, he immediately ducked when Elliot returned fire so Olivia could proceed down the fire escape and join him.

"Nice work Liv," Elliot remarked, kissing her quickly on the lips as she knelt behind a brick wall next to him.

"Thanks Sgt," she winked. "Dean, we need backup!"

"Uh…" came the reply. "I'm sending every unit in the area, but it'll take a bit."

"What!" Elliot shouted, firing a shot to keep the Predator's head down.

"One PP had every sector car pulled back so as not to alert him."

"Son of a bitch," Olivia muttered; they were on their own for now. A scowl forming, she shouted at the Predator. "Give it up asshole. You're outnumbered!"

A malevolent laughter was the response. "True Detective Benson, but not as much as you would think." Head appearing out the side of the alcove he was using, the man fired seven rounds at two ESU personnel emerging from the apartment building, crumpling both.

"Fuck You!" yelled two of their comrades, letting loose at full auto from the window. Cursing under his breath, the man removed a small device from his jacket.

"When two Elephants fight!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "The grass gets trampled!" Thumbing the button, the whole building seemed to erupt in a gout of flame, the pounds of semtex plastic explosive working its magic.

Hurled against the wall by the force of the blast, Olivia felt a mass of heat nearly singe her back; groaning, she pushed herself up and blinked several times to clear her head. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of the prostrate figure of her love on the ground, still. 'No.' "El!" she screamed, visions of horrible events flashing at light speed through her mind. Elliot taking a piece of shrapnel to the head decapitating his brain, smashing his skull on the bricks, a flaming piece of rubble catching him in the face and burning him…

Letting out a torrent of coughs, Elliot cursed and began to raise himself.

"Oh thank God," Olivia breathed, calming her palpitating heart. She'd worry about what could have been later, right now they had the Predator to kill. The brunette surveyed the damage in a split second; the apartment building was on fire now, a gaping hole where the Predator's apartment had been. Cars and the backup van were burning right orange, several bodies (some moaning some not). And to the left, the Predator was in full sprint along the sidewalk.

"Come on El!" she shouted, seeing Elliot up and grabbing his .45. Eyes saying what words didn't have too, they began to pursue, not letting the bastard slip out of their grasp.

The man was in his element. The smell of gunpowder, explosive, and burning destruction permeated his nostrils and he loved it. It transported him back to that wonderful day decades before where he had nearly achieved his goal, his beautiful death. 'No, focus,' his mind told him. There would be time for recollecting memories and this wasn't it.

Details poured into the computer in his skull, whirring and processing at near light-speed. A small flicker to his right swelled to be three civilians, each brandishing a different firearm: a revolver, a semiauto pistol, and a pump action shotgun. Swinging the G-36, he sprayed a dozen aimed rounds in three round bursts. Each of the chattel collapsed, some letting of a wild round as they fell into a pool of their own blood. 'Fools.'

However, he had miscalculated a bit. Stopping had allowed Elliot and Olivia, who had been behind considerably, time to catch up into perfect pistol range. Stopping, Elliot fired two quick rounds before hearing a click; Olivia sprinting ahead of him, he reloaded and followed her.

One of the rounds impacted dead center of his flak jacket, and the man let out a grunt of pain. Keeping his cool he released the rest of his magazine at the detectives, both of them ducking behind cover. Hearing the clunk of an empty gun, he chucked a grenade to keep their heads down and bolted again. While he wanted a fight with them this was not the time or the place; too many opportunities for the chattel to interfere, and then it wouldn't be _élan_ that won the day but numbers. It would be the ultimate dishonor.

Grinning at a loud crump behind him, the wail of a sector car's siren momentarily took his attention from the Stablers. The officers inside were prepped and ready with pistols and a service shotgun, knowing exactly what they were getting to and not taking any chances.

One thing they didn't realize was the depth of the man's skill. Emerging and chambering his shotgun, the Predator covered the ten feet in front of the officer in nothing flat, batting the shotgun aside with the G36 and then driving the bayonet fixed to the barrel home. Blood spurted from the officer's neck, the man quickly drawing his Webley and firing a shot at the other who was momentarily stunned by the quick death of his partner. "Much too easy." The street deserted, he saw his chance.

Peeking his head above the dumpster that served as cover, Elliot spotted the Predator flee into a side alley. "Liv! Com…" He didn't even have to tell her, the brunette he loved dashing on her own accord. Elliot's legs pumped into a run out of pure instinct, knowing that the son of a bitch would need both of them to defeat.

Olivia was seeing red, mind zeroing in on one goal and one goal alone. After years she had finally found love and family, and this psychotic freak threatened to tear it all away on his sick quest for an "honorable death." 'Well then,' she thought. 'I guess I'll have to oblige him.' Hearing Elliot right behind her and ready to have her back, Olivia was going to kill the Predator before he could kill her family.

Turning into the alley, by some divine miracle the Predator was still there, apparently busy surveying something. Screaming a primal battle cry, Olivia barreled right into him just as he turned, sending them both sprawling to the ground and the Webley revolver skidding along the asphalt. Working on pure rage and instinct, she slammed a right hook into his jaw hoping to deliver a knockout blow.

Blocking out the pain, the man jerked his head upward, catching Olivia off guard. The head butt sent her sprawling back, the Predator leaping to his feet and using the time advantage to swing his legs in a spin kick; Olivia collapsed back into a pile of trashcans, head spinning.

At that point Elliot turned the corner into the alley. Eyes drifting from the Predator to his beloved lying on the ground. Lips curling into a snarl, the detective raised his .45 to fire.

Unfazed, the man quickly removed a small knife from his sleeve and threw it at Elliot, who in his move to dodge it (just barely) dropped the gun. Realizing his massive error, Elliot lurched forward to retrieve it when a sharp punch to the forehead halted him in his tracks.

Like a vicious boxing match the two began trading blows. The Predator sent fist after fist at the detective's head, landing about half of them with the force of a sledgehammer. Elliot however shirked them off, concentrating on the chest and shoulders, hoping to knock the wind out of his thinner opponent so as to deliver the death blow while the Predator was weak. Ducking his head from a left hook, he smashed his enemy in the gut and an uppercut to the jaw, forcing him back a few feet.

Instead of hurt, he wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth and flashed a malevolent smirk on his face. Laughing, the Predator unsheathed the Katana on his belt and charged like some sort of Japanese samurai at Detective Stabler, blade slashing through the air. Maybe this was his chance at finishing the operation here and now; he had his escape route planned, there were no other cops here and there wouldn't be for enough time to win. The opportunity to end it so quickly was just too tempting.

Elliot dodged expertly, but seeing the Predator ready another strike like a master his hand reached for the rapier on his belt instinctively, the training forced on him by his mother paying off. Hearing his instructor in his head, Elliot brought the thin but sharp blade up and parried the man's slash and countering, forcing the Predator to back off with a look of surprise on his face. Hell, Elliot was surprised too. He had forgotten the rapier was there.

A few moments passed wordlessly, the two men sizing each other up like male lions before a fight. Elliot finally had a chance to observe the psycho who had terrorized the city and threatened his family. The man was fully bald and quite slender; however, while he may not have been as buff as himself the Predator was lean and still strong, holding a sort of hardened air over him. His face was a bit boney and the nose slightly large, but the grey eyes twinkled with malevolent intelligence. Elliot knew right then that they could never underestimate him again.

For the man, confident that he knew basically everything about his targets, it was shocking that he had never realized Detective Stabler's skill. "I must say detective," he said eloquently as Benson rose and took her lover's side. "I had no idea of your skill with a blade. I'm pleasantly surprised."

Elliot spat at him, raising the rapier in a defensive stance.

Grinning, the Predator lunged with the Katana, slashing violently as Elliot blocked each one. The rapier was a stabbing weapon, so if he could keep it in close quarters then the slashing Katana would have the advantage.

Elliot realized that too, and reading him as always Olivia swung into action. Being careful to avoid the blade, she delivered a kick of her own, forcing the Predator back as Elliot lunged again and again.

"You fight well," the man mused, parrying a blow. "Better together than apart."

Olivia couldn't help but become furious at the nonchalance in his tone. "Love is our strength you bastard!" she snarled as a parry by Elliot allowed her to send a fist flying at the man's jaw.

Steel crashed on steel as the man defensively blocked and dodged. Hearing sirens in the distance he realized his error. The fight could never be done in the open, for it was irrevocably biased against him with the chattel's interference. Time to escape…

Noticing the slight change in the Predator's actions, Olivia knew he was about to bolt; at that moment she realized she had a backup service weapon in her leg holster. Letting Elliot continue to hold him back, she reached for her leg and pulled out the .38 snub-nose special.

Eyes widening, the man dropped the Katana and hurriedly detonated a flashbang grenade he kept for just this type of instance. The blinding white light and noise muffled the sharp gunshot that rang out, Elliot and Olivia stumbling around both sight and hearing completely incapacitated.

"LIV!" Elliot yelled, trying to hear his own words.

Olivia heard him, barely but did. "I'm fine!" she yelled back, silently thanking God that Elliot was ok as well.

Eventually, as two police cars reached the entrance to the alley, they managed to recover their eyesight enough to inspect the alley. The Predator was gone, vanished into thin air. The only trace that he had been there was the smoldering grenade, the Webley revolver a few feet away, and a tiny spot of blood by an open manhole.

They lost him again. Gritting his teeth, Eliot kicked at the manhole cover. "FUCK!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Donning a light blue blouse and white slacks, Alex left the bathroom of her large apartment and headed to the bedroom to check up on her patient. She entered, immediately noticing the TV on to the local news station. "You trying to decipher the government secret subliminal code again?" she smirked, leaning on the doorframe.

Munch grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "You know me too well counselor." They both shared a laugh until a slight twinge in his side caused the detective to grimace.

Before he could say Roswell Alex was by his side. "You ok honey," she asked, checking his bandages to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

Some people would be a bit annoyed at the overprotective, hovering nature. Munch wasn't one of them however; knowing what it was like to not have love in his life, he treasured every day he was with this beautiful woman that somehow loved him. Thanks to a little help from Fin (the tricky partner of his was likely going to hold this over his head for years, but Munch didn't care) he was ready to give her what she deserved.

"I'm fine Allie," he chuckled. Once she was satisfied he wasn't about to bleed out, he took a breath and asked the big question. "Do you mind getting something for me in the bedside table?" He reached out with his right arm, barely attempting to get the drawer open. "I'm too weak…" he groaned for added measure.

Alex rolled her eyes at her dramatic boyfriend. "Big baby," she muttered loud enough for him to hear but complying. "Sometimes I think you're milking this for all it's worth…" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening.

"Well," Munch asked innocently. "Did you find something?"

Hand darting to her now open mouth, the blonde removed a small black box from the drawer. Inside was a sparkling diamond on a thin, gold band. She turned to face Munch, unable to find the words.

"It was my grandmother's," he explained. "She and my mom smuggled it along with themselves during the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising where my grandfather perished. My mom told me to give it to the one I loved, and I don't want to wait anymore." Reaching over, ignoring the slight pain, he clasped her hand and gently slid the ring on her finger. "Will you be my wife?"

A tear fell from behind the black framed glasses, Alex barely able to keep the waterworks back. "Yes," she whispered softly, and then gently climbed beside him and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

This went on for several minutes until the TV blared. "Breaking news in the Reign of the Predator. Sources say that a raid was launched by the NYPD and FBI on a lead on the unknown killer's whereabouts. Reports of gunfire and explosions soon emerged from Astoria as eyewitnesses described the scene as, quote, 'A mix of Bosnia and the O.K. Corral."

The words jarred the couple out of their embrace, both wide-eyed.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Clutching his leg, the man tore a piece of cloth from his undershirt and wrapped it tightly to staunch the blood. He hissed and gritted his teeth at the pain, but endured. It wasn't the first time he had to make due with a field dressing.

Raising himself, the man did his best to hobble on the injured leg; he could walk no doubt, but it would take great effort not to limp or scream out in pain. This wound would likely take him out of commission for a while until it healed.

However, there was one thing he had to do first. They had found him, something that had never happened before (well at least not so soon), and in doing so wounded him and acquired his precious revolver, that gun being in his possession since his youth. His honor had been bruised, something he could not allow to go unanswered. Clenching his fists as he walked unnoticed on the busy street, the man vowed to reclaim the initiative.

He had just the trick up his sleeve.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Three FDNY pumpers were clustered around the building, the foyer and the gaping hole where the apartment had been merely smoldering now. Dozens of cop cars, ambulances, and other vehicles (including the ever present media vans) were scattered around the block; CSU were marking everything while the ME's office personnel body bagged the corpses.

Olivia sat with a cup of coffee in her hands, warming up on the cold autumn day. She surveyed the destruction, slightly awed that one man could have caused all of this, prior planning or not. In total the body count dwarfed what the Predator had done before; six dead FBI agents, seven dead cops, eight civilians killed and a further dozen wounded, all the work of the man they had let slip from their grasp. This bastard was some kind of supervillain, and with this entire attack all they had on him was a Webley revolver, a rapier, a H&K G36, and blood from a wound of some kind Olivia's backup weapon had left, not exactly a treasure trove of evidence.

To her right, a paramedic was busy bandaging Elliot's cuts and abrasions. It was not going well. "Stand still detective Stabler," the woman said, rolling her eyes when Elliot squirmed under her touch. "You know, it'll go by quicker if you stand still."

"And let you butcher me on top of what that psycho tried to do?" Elliot shot back, irritated from the whole thing. "No Goddamn way." Olivia snickered; Elliot was the one person who hated hospitals as much as her.

"El," Olivia cautioned with a smirk, "Play nice." The detective grumbled a bit but did as he was told, the paramedic mouthing 'Thank you' to Olivia.

"You should be thanking God detective. With all that's happened only getting a few cuts and bruises is nothing short of a miracle."

"Yeah," Elliot said sarcastically. "All these people died yet me coming out without a scratch is a miracle." He knew it was uncalled for but he was just too damn angry.

The paramedic understood, but Elliot was stunned when Olivia abruptly got up and stormed off. Ignoring his wounds, Elliot immediately followed. "Liv!" he shouted, reaching her.

"Detectives!" the reporters began to shout. "What was it like facing the Predator?"

"Did you wound him in the gut?"

"How likely is it that he has many more buildings wired up to explode like this one?"

Wanting to scream at them, Elliot snarled "No comment" and resumed after Olivia who was walking in the other direction. "Gorgeous," he said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

Olivia shook him off. "Don't touch me," she said, voice cracking.

"Liv," Elliot breathed, feeling guilty. "Gorgeous, talk to me."

Unable to hold it in, Olivia spun around and threw her arms around Elliot. "I almost lost you today El," she whispered in his ear, shaking slightly.

Returning the embrace, Elliot buried himself in the crook of her shapely neck. "I'm right here Liv. I'm fine."

"I can't lose you El. Don't ever think you can sacrifice yourself. Neither the kids nor I could survive without you."

So that's what she was upset about. Elliot felt like such an insensitive ass. "I'm sorry Olivia. I'll never leave you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Leaning back, she looped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was deep and needy, the two detectives battling inside each other's mouths just to prove to the other that they were there.

"Uh, Benson and Stabler." El and Liv broke apart at the noise, blushing. "There's a Dean Porter on the line for you," the officer said, handing the radio to them.

"What do you want now," Olivia muttered. "Yes Dean?"

"Guys, I know you're probably reeling from the whole, uh…"

"Massacre?" Elliot added icily. "Bloodbath? Clusterfuck?"

"Ok, I get it. You need to get down to the precinct. This guy has pulled this shit off in more places than New York."

**A/N: So, that was supposed to be shorter but I got a little carried away with the fighting. What did ya think?**

**The Predator is a military genius (and a crazy psychopath as well). We'll see why in the next chapter.**

**I hoped you liked the little romantic interlude with Munch and Alex, and the sweet scene between Liv and El at the end :)**

**So, was he wounded or not? What do El and Liv discover? And who the hell is this guy? The answer will come in the next update :)**

**Be sure to review. You guys are the reason I write and I'd love to know that you still like the story.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	32. Chapter 29: The Man Behind the Mask

**A/N: Hi all. First chapter after graduation and now that I'm in Cali :)**

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. We finally get to learn the Name of the Predator. I am so relieved now that I get to write his name rather than he or "the man."**

**Warning though, there will be a big character death in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, though I'd buy it in a heartbeat to save it from Warren Leight. **

**I have an announcement to make. Now that I'm out of college I'll be very busy trying to get my life on track. Therefore I'll be quitting ff after finishing my stories (I made a promise and I'm keeping it). I wish I didn't, cause I was planning on a few more fics and a collaboration but with everything (and my grandparents needing me to take care of them). I'll still be reading all the stories I've faved and if anyone wants me to check out a new one or to just talk don't hesitate to message me. I will always answer :)**

**This chapter is for rakiyajamilasantonye.**

**Also, my friend Lillybug991 has started a new one shot series that I recommend you guys all check out. You won't regret it. **

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 29: The Man Behind the Mask

"So from what you're saying Dean," Olivia said exasperatedly, her nerves still a bit on edge from the shootout not three hours ago, "The Predator has not only attacked New York but also every single city on this map?"

"That's right," Dean replied, tapping on the map. "I had a hunch a few days back about this sort of thing. Doc Canseco said the pattern was too well formulated, too perfected to be a first bite at the apple, so I had the guys at the Hoover Building make some calls to Interpol and other national police agencies and we came up with fifteen similar attacks all over the world."

"Motherfucker," Elliot breathed. Staring at the map, the little black dots in places as far away as France, South Africa, and Brazil really put one into his or her place. "This guy is worse than we could have imagined."

"I'll say," Fin mumbled. "It's not every day I wish for a good old fashioned rape case." At the glare he received from Elliot the other detective put his hands up defensively. "You know what I mean Stabler. At least that stuff was straightforward compared to this."

Sighing, Elliot conceded the point. "I guess you're right. Liv, you think we could find a pattern out of this?" Looking over at his girlfriend, Olivia stared at the map, her face mired in thought and concentration. She was on to something.

Eyes widening, Olivia approached the board slowly, her mind connecting the dots. "Liv?" Elliot asked as he watched her, the rest of the bullpen quieting down. They had just gotten their biggest lead yet, and it seemed that Badass Benson had stumbled onto something even bigger.

"France, Russia, Brazil, Israel…" Olivia began, pointing to each of the Predator's suspected targets. "What do all of these have in common?"

"They seem to be relatively well-off nations," Fin observed, eyes narrowing at the board.

"But some like Japan and South Korea are off the list," Liz countered. "So that can't be it."

"Hold on," Elliot interjected, taking a place next to his love. "The Predator is a Caucasian male, so accounting for the need to fit in to the country he's targeting that is a valid point. He's systematically targeting well-off nations where he can blend in, culminating in the United States."

Cragen had a question for that theory. "Wouldn't he find it easier to operate in a failed state where there isn't much in the way of established order?"

Canseco shook his head. "No, those states are anarchies in all but name where the strong rules the weak. The Predator has to abide by a certain code, it's essential to his obsessive mindset so to speak. Only established states with Western ideals regarding the rule of law and law enforcement practices can give him that."

"Ok Liv," Elliot said. "So where are you going with this."

Olivia grinned, pointing to the board. "Here we have a map of exactly where the Predator has attacked, what countries he's singled out."

"We know that already," Porter said, rolling his eyes. "Getting a pattern isn't going to help us since he's already here."

"It could help us find where he's from originally," Fin mused.

"Both are true," Olivia said. "That would show him as starting in France. However, I believe that what's most important isn't what country is on the map," she paused for dramatic effect. "But which country isn't."

Thinking for a moment, Elliot's eyes widened in understanding. "So you're saying…"

"Yep," Olivia smirked triumphantly, her finger tapping the board. "Out of the entire pattern the one country that should be on the list but isn't is Great Britain. I can bet my bottom dollar that the Predator is from there."

Slowly the implication sunk into the others. "That makes sense," Liz said. "I can understand him not attacking his home country."

"Especially if he's using it as his base of operations," Porter added. "We need to contact New Scotland Yard right away."

"Uh oh." Everyone looked at Elliot, who now had an ashen expression on his face.

"El?" Olivia asked, worried; the last time he looked this frightened was when Dickie was kidnapped.

"That song," he murmured, so softly only Olivia could hear it. "The song he always whistles," Elliot said again, only louder.

Olivia shuddered, not inclined to forget it anytime soon; it would probably still haunt her dreams fifty years from now. At the grimaces on some of the other faces in the room they probably thought the same thing.

Not waiting for any responses Elliot darted to the computer, shouting for Morales to help him. Minutes later, a cheery melody began to waft from the speakers.

It was the song.

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

"Where did you get that?" Olivia breathed, feeling a foreboding shiver fill her body.

By Elliot's appearance he had the same thing that she did. "That is the _Marche des Parachutistes Belges_. It's the official march of the British Special Air Service."

"Special Air Service," she thought for a second before her eyes widened. "Wait El, weren't those what you said…"

"Yep," Elliot replied ruefully. "Britain's version of the Navy SEALs. You can't get tougher than them."

"So what you're saying is this guy could be one of those special forces guys in England?" Porter asked. At their nods his head fell into his hands. "My day keeps just getting better and better."

"It's kind of ironic in a way." The attention in the room shifted to Fin. "What? It is. Some homicidal Rambo nutcase comes to New York and the two people he decides to target are Elliot and Olivia. Man, how in the world does this shit keep happening to you?"

"Trust me Fin," Olivia said, "We ask the same thing."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

_Olivia was running happily through a green field, white sundress billowing out among the grass stalks. She was feeling a pure, unadulterated joy, the first time in her life. The brunette didn't know how she deserved such a good life: great kids, excellent job, wonderful husband…_

_Speaking of such, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her in place; Olivia laughed as her man pulled her to the ground. "El!" She ended up on her back, Elliot hovering above her. "I love you baby," she cooed, cupping his face. He was so handsome, beautiful blue eyes gazing at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world._

"_I love you too," he breathed, kissing her chastely on the lips. Smiling sweetly, he slunk down her body to right above the small bump on her abdomen. "I love you as well little one." Elliot kissed where the swell of their growing baby rested._

_On the verge of tears, Olivia grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to her face. "We love you too El." _

_Elliot began peppering her face with kisses. "Mommy," he kept whispering over and over, Olivia sighing happily. She had always wanted to be one, and the kisses felt so real._

"_Mommy."_

"Mommy!"

Olivia jerked awake, nearly springing up from her bunk in the cribs. Any lingering annoyance at the visitor interrupting her wonderful dream evaporated upon seeing the twins smiling at her.

"Mornin' Mommy!" they chirped, excited to see their beloved mother.

"My babies," she cried, lurching forward and bringing both of them in her arms. Even though it had been for their own good not being with her beloved children still left an ache in her soul. The depth that Elliot and his family had taken over her heart still surprised her sometimes. 'I wouldn't want it any other way,' she thought.

"Awe, isn't that precious!" Olivia looked up to see Emily looking at her, laughing happily. "My sister in law with her wonderful kids, always a happy sight."

Kissing each of the twins on the head, both snuggled into her embrace, Olivia looked up at Emily and cocked an eyebrow. "Sister in law?"

"Hey, it'll happen sooner than you expect Liv. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten hitched in Vegas and are expecting the first of what I assume will be at least five more babies." At Olivia's eye roll Emily laughed some more, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," Olivia teased, bending down to nuzzle Lizzie and Dickie's noses. "So what made you bring these little munchkins to see me?" Pinching their cheeks, the twins let out happy squeals.

"Well Elliot thought you were feeling stressed and called me at Luke's house to bring them over from your dad's."

"Well it was such a wonderful… wait," she looked up at Emily. "Luke's house?"

"Yeah," Emily replied as if it were obvious. "Ensign Sanderson, you remember him don't you?"

"Of course, but when did this happen," Olivia asked, staring at Emily while the twins played with her hair."

"Relax Liv, I'm a big girl." She sat next to her and the kids. "He heard about the attacks and said I could crash in his guest bedroom, which was a relief because I did not want to have to sleep in my friend Jenny's loft. He's been quite the gentleman and we've been out on several more dates." She sighed happily.

"Oh my God, Em you are falling for him." Olivia was ecstatic for her friend.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Emiwy in luv," the twins said in unison.

"They get their mother's perceptiveness," Emily winked at Olivia, causing both women to giggle, problems forgotten for the moment.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

After they left Olivia made her way downstairs and crept behind her boyfriend, hugging him from behind as he sat as his desk. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you El," she husked into his ear.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," he chuckled. "I happen to be that awesome after all."

"Cocky bastard," she replied, kissing his neck and pulling back. At that moment she realized the bullpen was packed with their entire team.

Alex was giggling. "Jesus Liv, save a little for when you get home." Olivia gave her a cross look and flipped her the bird, Munch smirking at the display.

Olivia shifted her gaze to Munch, who was resting in a wheelchair. "You ok John?"

"Eh, I'm a survivor," he responded, continuing to smirk.

"I'm glad," Olivia replied, smiling at him for a few more seconds before her eyes went wide, zeroing in on the blonde's ring finger. "Oh my God! He proposed!"

Grinning widely, Alex raised her ring finger to show off the sparkling diamond. The team lost itself in congratulating the happy couple, forgetting why they were all called here. Elliot stared at Olivia and how she was laughing with her friend. An idea popped in his head; he was going to need Emily's help.

Almost ten minutes later, Cragen and Porter emerged from his office. "Guys, you're probably wondering why we called you all here."

"It may have come up once or twice," Fin quipped.

"Enough with the jokes Tutuola," Donnelly said. "Tell us Don."

"Thanks Liz," Cragen replied with a soft smile, Liv and El sharing a look. 'Cap and Liz?' "New Scotland Yard and the British Army came through; we finally have a name to match the Predator." As Cragen walked toward the board the whole room fell silent, eyes boring on him. "His name is John Roland, former Major in the Special Air Service and Parachute Regiment, British Army." The captain tacked the military issue photo onto the board, El and Liv studying it intently. The bald head, lined face, grey, malevolent eyes; add on a decade or so of age and that was him, that was the Predator.

"Jesus," breathed Olivia, staring at the file faxed over from London. "Graduated with a bachelors in Chemistry from Oxford and a Master's in engineering from Cambridge before he was twenty."

"Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst, first in his class," Elliot began to recite, "Joined the Parachute Regiment in 1979 and won a Victoria Cross at the Battle of Goose Green, son of a bitch. A Victoria goddamn Cross."

"Is that a big deal?" asked Fin.

"The Victoria Cross is the British Commonwealth's version of the Medal of Honor. This guy, God…" Elliot couldn't continue, the gravity of what he was facing suddenly coming to him. Olivia was by his side, rubbing his back.

"So what does this mean now?" Melinda inquired.

"Well," Dean began, "The Bureau has approved three first class tickets to London at the end of the week. The logistics still haven't been hashed out but we'll need to meet with New Scotland Yard and probably the SAS commanders."

"Yes," Olivia practically growled. Britain was where this all started, so then Britain was where she had to go. With the blood that lined the manhole cover back where they clashed he was likely out of commission for a bit.

"Well guys," the ME said, "I wish you the best of…"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

High above the bright streets of America's largest city the wind whipped at anyone who dared to step outside of the confines of one of the many skyscrapers New York was home to. John Roland was one of those people, huddling within the warm confines of his thick British Army issue parka. It was jarring to say the least, but nothing he couldn't handle. The storms of the South Atlantic were far worse, and they had the prospect of an Argentinian Exocet blowing the troopship to hell.

Lying flat on his stomach, L96 rifle resting on its bipod with its butt nudging his shoulder, a dull twinge in his leg caused him to grit his teeth. "Hold John, hold," he muttered to himself. Roland still couldn't imagine that he had been wounded, even by Benson and Stabler. He didn't blame them, by the gods he didn't, but it was still a massive hit on his honor and might as a warrior. Never before had this happened and Roland knew this wound would put him out of commission for at least two weeks.

'Might as well end it with a bang.'

The telescopic sight was custom built for exceedingly long ranges, where wind speed and even the curvature of the earth had to be taken into account whilst. At 2,350 meters if the round struck home then it would be the longest recorded sniper kill in history. Sure, Roland could have found a closer nest but what was the fun in that?

Taking a deep breath, he precisely aimed at his target, knowing that any jerk of his arm or even finger would gum up his aim.

An old nursery rhyme came to mind though.

"Up and down the city road…"

Roland flicked the safety off.

"In and out the Eagle…"

He sucked in a breath.

"That's the way the money goes…"

A finger tugged slightly on the trigger, the sharp bark of the rifle resonating through the cold night air.

A small smile formed on his face.

"Pop goes the weasel."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The scene played out almost as if on fast forward. While at one moment the team was wishing Liv and El luck on their upcoming trip to England and then the next the sound of breaking glass and the zinging of a bullet hitting the linoleum floor resonating through the bullpen. All present knew the distinct snap of a sniper round.

"Everyone ok?" Cragen shouted, crouching by the wall, shielding Liz behind him.

"I think so," Elliot shouted back, protecting Liv the same way.

"Yeah," Olivia also replied, "We're all… AAAAAHHHHH!" The piercing scream was followed by many more, as well as the usual curses and the ubiquitous stunned silence, jaw dropped like a fish.

Her entire left eye blown away by the 7.62X51mm NATO round, Melinda swayed slightly upright for a moment before collapsing on her knees and then toppling face first to the ground. Blood pooled from the garish head wound, covering the floor with malevolent crimson. The bullpen erupted into pandemonium, people rushing away from the windows and out of the line of sight, nearly a dozen cops screaming in their radios for a bus, and Cragen calling for a helicopter to scan the rooftops for the Predator NOW!

All while this was happening Olivia just stared at her dead friend, the latest casualty in the Preda… no, John Roland's reign of terror. Her eyes drifted to the photo posted on the board, the eyes and weak smile appearing as if they were staring directly at her. He was never going to stop; Roland was never going to stop.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Rifle stripped apart and stowed in a rucksack, Roland ambled out of the building. He was dressed inconspicuously, sporting the typical overalls and cheap blue coat of a building custodian.

"Can I help you sir?" Roland turned and spotted a beat policeman walking up to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, not at all sir," he replied in his best American accent. "Just heading home." His leg was aching again and it was starting to drive him barmy.

"You were limping pretty badly back there." The officer was a rookie and thusly saw crime everywhere in his line of vision. Reports of the Predator guy indicated he was a bald, middle-aged man with a likely injury, and this man fit the bill. "Care to empty your backpack?"

Not wanting to deal with this hell, and figuring that there wasn't a better way to indicate just where he took the shot (and broke the record), Roland quickly pulled out his silenced USP and fired three slugs into the officer's stomach, causing him to fall.

A homeless man across the street, just minding his own business as he struggled to keep warm, peeked from his hiding place and spotted Roland leveling the pistol at the prone officer's head and sending a round straight into his brain.

Setting the pistol back in his holster, Roland limped away from the scene. He should have been feeling proud; the former soldier had reclaimed his honor, struck a blow at his enemies, and proved his élan in one of the hardest shots imaginable.

However, with the pain radiating from his leg a thought kept popping in his head, one that was a bayonet thrust straight at his soul.

Roland couldn't complete the mission in his current condition alone. He needed an ally.

**A/N: Short but brutal chapter. I could have included a lot more detail but I felt that brevity would be a better option. **

**John Roland, the Predator. To my British readers I in no way meant his nationality as an insult. It's just that the actor I had in mind when I created his character, Pete Postlethwaite, is from England and I factored that in. The name is a homage to Postlethwaite's character in Lost World: Jurassic Park.**

**I know all of you are wanting to kill me right now. I reserved this part in the story for a major character death, and considering everything it came down to a choice between Melinda and Fin. Figuring I bashed Fin a bit much in Countdown I decided he should be treated better here and so Melinda it was. **

**Emily's appearance in here is thanks to rakiyajamilasantonye, who requested it :)**

**Next up will be a short time jump, an airline ride to London, a lot of emotion as Liv and El come to terms with Melinda's death, and a little hotel loving ;)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	33. Chapter 30: You Deserve It

_**Message: (6/20/2015); Hi guys. Sorry about the repost. I just have a little message to ask you that would be better here than in a PM. I'm having a little trouble with ideas on how the story should go when Liv and El return from Britain. If any of you have any ideas please don't hesitate in leaving a review with your thoughts (or a PM if you have already reviewed). I need some suggestions :) **_

**A/N: Hey all. Things are almost done with settling in so it's a bit hectic right now, but I still found time to get this update out :)**

**Aside from an aside in the life of the man we love to hate, this chapter is almost all emotional and romantic development. I think that after all they went through Liv and El deserve some time to regroup before discovering John Roland's past. Plus, someone else in the 1-6 will be finding the path to happiness as well ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, never did, and regret not doing so.**

**This chapter is for rakiyajamilasantonye. **

**Enjoy and review :)**

Chapter 30: You Deserve It

Tears were streaming down Olivia's eyes as she hugged Kathleen tight. "Goodbye Princess," she whispered, kissing her on the forehead."

"Goodbye mommy," little Katie said back. "Come home soon ok?"

"I will honey, and I promise that when this is over mommy will never leave again." After the hell they've been through Olivia was damned if anyone would separate her from her babies again.

"Ok," Tucker said, stepping in front of Olivia alongside his wife. "These two want to say goodbye to mommy as well." In their hands the twins were squirming, reaching out desperately for Olivia.

"My angels," she cried, hugging them just as tightly. Just the thought of being away from them made her heart want to burst; Olivia couldn't fathom how she kept it together during Dickie's kidnapping.

"So where's Stabler?" Tucker asked, a little miffed that he wasn't here to comfort his baby girl.

Kissing Dickie's hair, Olivia nuzzled her cheek against her son's and looked up at her father. "He's picking me up some snacks for the plane daddy."

Sliding a Hershey's chocolate bar, two Sprites, and three Kit Kats across the counter, the cashier rang them up. "Seven fifty," he said in a bored tone.

Elliot counted out the bills, receiving two quarters in return. He knew Olivia loved her chocolate, and buying them would give him time to talk to his sister.

"So big bro," the blonde said, swiping a rogue bit of long hair behind her shoulder. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, taking the bag of goodies and walking with her out of the airport store in JFK. "It's about Liv."

Emily read the worry in his voice. "She's still beat up about Melinda's death." It wasn't even a question. Nothing had quite been the same amongst the group of friends and colleagues that made up the 1-6, all of them mourning over the loss of yet another loved one at the hands of John Roland. The now infamous Predator, the bane and resident domestic boogeyman (rivaling Osama bin Laden, Kim Jong Il, and Saddam Hussein as the villain of both US and international news broadcasts), hadn't made so much as a peep in the five days since Melinda's death, which in a contentious decision had been crowned by the record books as the longest range sniper kill to date – albeit with an asterix marking it as a criminal action and not an act of war.

Gaze drifting to the floor, Elliot sighed. "We all are Em, but Liv's taking it harder than any of us. She barely talks anymore, doesn't express intimacy except to hold me close during sleep, and the only time she smiles anymore is as a front for the kids." Now, the FBI, NYPD, and the Bush Administration had arraigned for Elliot, Olivia, and Dean to head to the UK and discuss matters with New Scotland Yard and the British Army, and Elliot was hoping that he could talk Liv out of her depression.

The blonde knew what was going on with her friend, having shared secrets together with Alex for the past year. "Elliot, she's grieving for Melinda yes, but what I think is that she's scared. The most recent death set off her own worst fears."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked confused, his eyes then widening in understanding. "She's worried that everything in her life will crumble no matter what, that she doesn't deserve happiness and this is God's way of telling her so."

"Yes, it's what her mother beat into her. You need to show her that no matter what she will always deserve the best Ellie."

"Don't worry Em." Stopping just out of range of Olivia's hearing, he turned her to face him. "I have something you need to do for me while we're gone." Leaning in, Elliot whispered something in his sister's ear.

The more she heard what was going through Elliot's mind, the pensive expression morphed into a wide, gleeful grin. "Really?" she whispered, holding in her squeal. At his nod she jumped for joy, silently of course. "Don't worry Ellie, I'll get it done."

Elliot groaned. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Ummm, nope," Emily giggled, throwing her arms around her big brother.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

Walking up the steps, John Roland used all of his discipline and will to grit and bear the pain in his leg. He would not let this stop him, he was a warrior for Odin's sake! 'Must continue. Must endure.' The shame of needing to stoop so low as to ask for assistance was eating at his honor enough without having to debilitate himself due to mere pain.

The selected assistant was chosen from only a handful of people, ones that had a potential grudge against Benson and Stabler but who wouldn't be thought of as one's to seek revenge. A soft smile formed on Roland's lips as he reached the correct floor.

Plopped on the couch, the person finished the last of his first beer of the day, crushing the can in his grip and tossing it behind him without a care where it landed. He didn't normally drink during the days, but after the hell he had endured what the hell?

A sharp knock on the door caused him to wearily shift his head. Groaning, the person stood and shuffled to the door, too depressed and bitter to bother tying his robe to cover his stained shirt and boxers.

Opening the door, he spotted a bald man, grey eyes twinkling in what could only be described as malevolent amusement. "Good morning my friend," Roland said, removing his USP pistol from his trenchcoat. "My name is John Roland and I have an offer you won't be able to refuse."

All color drained from Brian Cassidy's face; everyone in the Tri-State area knew who John Roland was, most buying guns, locks, and security systems as a result. The city was the most afraid it had been since the Son of Sam (aside from 9/11 of course) and now the Predator himself was at his door. The disgraced cop fought to keep his bladder under control. "P-P-Please d-d-don't ki-i-ill me," he stammered.

'Pathetic wanker,' Roland thought in disgust. It killed him to need to get the services of this piece of filth but alas he had no choice, what with his wound and all. "Let me in and you will survive this day," he said with the cheery smile still planted on his face. The pistol made its way to Cassidy's open mouth, "But one word and your brains will serve as a new décor style for your flat, understood?"

Just barely holding his piss in, Cassidy nodded.

"Good."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

'How can anyone sleep on planes?' Olivia asked herself. The sheer noise radiating through the airframe, the uncomfortable seats, the fact that one couldn't stretch out; at least one could lay down in the cribs.

Ahead of her in the seat directly to her front Dean was snoring loudly, the throaty sounds causing her to want to rip her ears out. 'Ahhhhhhh!' she screamed in her head, burying her face into Elliot's neck. Dean's snore wasn't the reason she broke up with him but it certainly wasn't something she enjoyed in their short relationship.

"Hate it as well Liv?" She looked up to see Elliot's radiant blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Sounds like a Rhinoceros doesn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it El," she muttered. "Try hearing it in the middle of a quiet room."

His arm, which had been draped around her shoulder, tightened possessively. "You will never hear him in those circumstances again, not if I have anything to say about it," Elliot hissed. He looked back down at her, gaze softening at seeing her gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you Liv, and I am never letting you go."

Olivia bit her lip. "I know baby."

Lips pursed, Elliot knew it was time for the talk; buckled into her seat 30,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean, Olivia was stuck. "Liv," he whispered, cupping her cheek lovingly. "Talk to me."

She wanted to look away but couldn't, his hands too strong and too soft on her skin. "El…"

"No Liv, don't keep shutting me out. I know you are hurting from Melinda's death. We all are but how can we help each other if you keep pushing me away." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Please Liv."

Closing her eyes, the love in Elliot's voice finally broke the dam and allowed the few tears to flow. "This is all because of me."

Elliot furrowed his brows in surprise. "What? No it's not, it's Roland's."

"You don't understand El." She finally wrested herself from Elliot's grasp, looking away. "I don't deserve happiness Elliot, I never did. God must hate me because everyone I love either hurts me or ends up getting hurt. My mom, you, Monique, Dickie, Munch, Melinda, all killed or hurt because of me." She buried her head in her hands, choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

Heart breaking, Elliot brought her too him, squeezing her in a tight embrace. "I love you," he kept murmuring, "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He had to get that through to her, he had to convince her she was worth loving.

What had to be an hour passed by, Elliot doing nothing but keeping Olivia close to him, stroking her back, kissing her all over her face, and whispering his love to her. Feeling her tension start to subside, Elliot kissed her eyelids once more and made eye contact. "Listen to me gorgeous, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You have a loving soul and a beautiful heart; if there is anyone who deserves happiness it is you."

"But…"

"But nothing Liv. There is evil in this world because God gave us free will. All of this that has happened is because Roland chose to do evil; no one made him, it was his decision and his to bear." He took a deep breath. "I love you Liv, and there is no damn way I will ever regret it. If I die because of it, then I'll bear that cross with honor, but right now I swear that no matter what you will have that happy ending. You deserve it Liv; by God as my witness you deserve it."

She didn't reply, not knowing what to say. But for the first time in her life, thanks to the love of her life, Olivia Benson truly believed those words.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

To say things had been easy for Brian Cassidy since his guilty plea a month ago were either liars or mentally retarded. Starting out as a detective, the stress of being in the rape squad had driven him to Lt. Quinn and the life of ease. However he hadn't expected that because of Quinn and Detective Olivia Benson, a woman that he had seen as the epitome of the perfect woman, would lead to his destruction. Life in probation and unemployment only saw relief in the bottle, further launching him into the abyss.

Now he sat on his couch, eyes glued in sheer terror to the John Roland sharpening a giant ass Samurai sword with a smile on his face.

"So you're not going to kill me?" he choked out.

A malevolent laugh escaped Roland's lips. "I haven't decided yet. It depends on your answer to my offer." Having a minor in Psychology from Oxford allowed him to read Cassidy like a book, and he knew exactly what would get him to cooperate. "As you can see from my injury," Roland flashed the bandaged shin, "I am unable to partake in many of the… let's say operations that I have planned."

"Well that's a crying shame," Cassidy said sarcastically, immediately realizing his mistake and shutting up, sweat beading on his forehead.

Roland merely chuckled. "Quite. Therefore we arrive at my offer. Due to my condition I am going to need an assistant; you have drawn the high honour of being chosen."

Cassidy gulped; did this psycho seriously think he'd help him kill more members of his former department? "While that does sound tempting," he lied, "I don't think…"

A sharp blade positioned right on his throat quieted him down in a hurry. "With one flick of my wrist I could gut your throat open like a fish Cassidy, and I am tempted no doubt. If you refuse my offer then you will die, and not quickly I might add." Roland withdrew the Katana, leaving Cassidy gasping for breath. "However, one must offer a carrot as well as a stick. I will offer a lump sum of £500,000 for your services." Roland had nearly ten times that stashed away in hidden areas, acquired from legitimate consulting work at home and high stakes thievery from those inclined not to inform the authorities.

'Did I just hear him right?' "Five hundred grand?"

"Pounds dear boy, pounds. Worth more than the same number of dollars. I have already transferred £50,000 to you by virtue of a money order, untraceable naturally." Not needing to stay, Roland stood, sheathing his blade. "I will contact you when I need your assistance. If you tell anyone about this meeting I will kill you." Not five seconds later the man was gone, nothing but an icy chill in his wake.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

'Alone yet again.' Holding a can of Campbell's soup, Don Cragen sighed and stared out of the window of his brownstone. He and Marge had bought the place decades ago, dreams of children and grandchildren scampering among the many rooms dashed with her diagnosis as unable to have children. Eventually the laughter of Elliot and Emily eased some of the pain, though it came roaring back when Marge tragically passed away a few years ago.

Even with his friends and loved ones most nights the large house was empty, the cavernous spaces laughing at him. It seemed even at his age people craved intimacy, a life to be shared with the ones they love.

The sound of the doorbell caused his eyebrow to raise in puzzlement. "Who could that be at this hour?" he muttered. Hell, who would come over to his house? Standing up, cracking his aching back ('How did I get this old?' he thought), Cragen headed for the front door and unlocked it, right hand clutching his .38 Police Special. His eyes widened at the visitor. "Liz?"

Standing in the chilly November air, Liz Donnelly clutched her purse in both hands and smiled at her friend. "Hey Don. Do you mind letting me in? I'm freezing out here."

"Oh," he replied in an insecure stammer, "Of course Liz, come on in. You're always welcome." Opening the door wide, he helped her coat off and placed it on the rack. "So, although I always enjoy your company Liz, why'd you come over tonight?"

"No reason," she replied, taking off her hat and running a hand through her curled blonde hair, barely a streak of grey among the golden locks; Cragen thought she looked gorgeous. "I was just feeling lonely in my apartment and decided to see you." They both sat down on his living room couch, Liz turning to face him. "We haven't had one of these since I got promoted out of SVU."

"That's true," Cragen agreed. 'So she's feeling the same way I do about life.' "Anyway, with all that's going on can we not talk about the Roland case?" She nodded, understanding completely (the death of Melinda had affected her as much as anyone). "Anything happening in your life?"

"Yes, my son has finally found his calling."

"Wasn't he travelling across Arizona painting watercolors of the desert and smoking marijuana?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Thankfully though, he called me and said he's enlisting in the US Navy."

"I'm impressed. Good for you Liz."

"That's not all though," she said, smiling shyly at him. "There's a position on the bench opening up in six months. I'm getting it."

"Really?" Cragen grinned and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Liz closed her eyes, enjoying her friend's embrace. "Thank you Don," she whispered. Since her deadbeat husband left her nearly a decade ago she had been craving intimacy, the evenings spent with Don the highlight of her life. He was kind, charming, and an altogether decent guy. 'Need I mention handsome?'

Several hours later they found themselves laughing like old times, back when he was a mere detective and she was the ADA for SVU. "I'm glad I came over here Don," Liz told him.

"Me too Liz, I don't think I could ever not enjoy your company." Instead of her smile widening as he imagined she sighed and averted her gaze. "Hey?" Cragen asked, cupping her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she swallowed, looking back at him. Their eyes locked and she was mesmerized by them.

'Wow,' Cragen thought, the gaze almost electric. Acting on a whim, he leaned his face forward and brought his lips to hers.

Closing her eyes, Liz cupped the back of Cragen's head and deepened the kiss, enjoying every bit of this magical moment.

Breaking the kiss, Cragen gulped. "Uh, Liz, do you think we could, I don't know, go for lunch tomorrow?"

His hesitance made Liz want to giggle. "You are adorable Donnie boy." She leaned in and brought their lips together again.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"So you're sure Em? She sound's alright?"

"Ellie, for Christ's sake you sound like a neurotic basket case," Emily told him over the satellite phone. She had already talked to Liv, letting her speak to each of the kids, and now Elliot took it into the hall of their hotel (one of the best in London) so as to speak to her in private. "You can read her better than anyone this side of God. Can't you tell if she's alright?"

"I just want to be sure," Elliot replied. "I love her so much Em; I just want to be certain she's alright."

He heard her sigh over the phone. "Sometimes your love-doviness is sickening, but this is not one of those times. Yes Elliot, when I talked to her she was alright. Your pep talk on the plane worked wonders."

"Thanks." Elliot lowered his voice, making sure Olivia didn't hear him from inside the room. "Did you get it?"

"What am I your servant Ellie? I'll get it tomorrow so stop worrying and enjoy your vacation. Ciao." Without warning she hung up.

"Classic Emily, blunt as always," Elliot muttered, inserting the room key and opening the door. The sight before him caused him the freeze.

"Why hello there Detective Stabler," Olivia husked, smiling sultrily at him from her position on the couch.

"Uhhhhhhh…" was all he could choke out, brain turned to mush. Olivia had laid herself out on the couch wearing black stiletto heels. Only black stiletto heels.

"I take it you like," she added, standing up and proceeding slowly to him, a shit eating grin on her face that rivaled his own signature one.

"Oh yes." Elliot murmured, skin tingling as the hot creature he was so lucky to call his girlfriend began playing with the hem of his white sleep shirt.

"You are soooo good to me El," she said truthfully, slipping his shirt over his shoulders and marveling at the sculpted muscles that were bare to her. This man was almost unreal, so perfect in her eyes and for some insane reason he loved her. For that she would be forever grateful to God. "I hope I can repay you for everything."

"You…" He moaned as she pressed her naked body up against him, kissing and nipping at his neck. "You don't have to Liv."

"I know," she whispered in his ear, licking the shell. "That doesn't mean I don't want to though." Olivia it his earlobe, nibbling on it.

Lust overtaking him, Eliot growled and lifted her in his arms, Olivia wrapping her legs around him and squealing happily. "How can you do this to me Detective Benson?" he said from deep in his throat, crashing their lips together as he backed her against the wall.

"Oh God," she moaned, a flood of wetness covering her as she felt his fingers kneading her breasts. "I can't wait El. Take me now!"

"Have patience Liv," he husked, licking her neck. "I want to taste you first."

She was glad that statement from him increased her arousal and need since, with the reflexes of a powerful tiger, Elliot dropped to his knees, hiked one of her legs onto his shoulder, and licked one long trail up her slit. "Fuck! El!" she hissed, fisting her hands in his hair and gasping in pleasure.

"Mmm, delicious," Elliot groaned, plunging two fingers into her warmth and wrapping his mouth around her swollen nub. God, he was rock hard right now, the way Olivia was grinding against his fingers and tongue turning him on intensely. "Enjoying this Liv?"

"Uhhhhmmm," she purred, rocking against his hand. "I love you El," she moaned as he replaced them with his tongue, gliding in and out. "Soo. Close."

"I love you too. Come Liv, come for me."

"AAAAHHH!" Olivia screamed, losing control. Elliot lapped up everything she gave him until her pulsating core stopped its motions, placing her shaking leg down and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are so good at that El," she cooed, kissing him sweetly.

"I'm glad I can be of service Benson," grinned Elliot, licking her off his lips.

Feeling her core start to heat up yet again, Olivia smirked, eyes dilating. Marshalling her strength she turned them around, slamming them against the wall. "My turn now Stabler." Keeling as Elliot had done, Olivia jerked his pants down his legs and wrapped her fingers around his rock-hard length. "This belongs to me," she growled from deep in her throat.

"Yes Gorgeous. All yours," he gasped as she took him in her mouth, licking and sucking as if his member was a lollipop. "Jesus Liv, don't stop," Elliot said between clenched teeth, gripping her silky, auburn hair.

While before she would never have dropped to his knees, the whole thing feeling degrading to her, with Elliot it was different. Olivia wanted to please him in every way imaginable, and doing so pleased her immensely as well. Gripping the base of his dick and licking the tip, she engulfed it in her mouth just as he spurted into her. She swallowed it all greedily, moaning her pleasure.

Breathing hard, Elliot lifted her bridal style in his arms and carried his love to the bedroom, bouncing back quite well. "Now for the main course detective Benson," he quipped, dropping her on the bed.

Olivia giggled happily, the idea of the man course sounding quite delicious to her. She spread her legs for him, attempting to kick of her heels. "No," she heard him thunder. "Keep them on and turn around."

"Jesus," she whispered, his possessive voice so much a turn on. Olivia complied, turning around and raising her ass into the air, the heels keeping them higher than they would be without them.

"So beautiful," Elliot whispered, leaning down and licking a train from the back of her neck and down her spine. "I love you Olivia, more than everything." He positioned his dick at her entrance. "Nothing will come between that gorgeous. Nothing."

"Oh El," she said, purring as he slid inside her. "You are mine baby." Olivia rocked back against his thrust. "Mine forever. I love you too."

**A/N: I've had that smut scene planned for a while, I just needed the perfect place to put it.**

**As much as I love bashing Brian Cassidy (as you all know he's my least fav SVU character by a mile) I didn't want to do anything unrealistic. From the way I see it the Cassidy in the past chapters was the more recent version rather than the season one version, stinking of sleaze but otherwise just unconventional and a douche (why Liv got with him of all people is what got me to hate Warren Leight). However, after Quinn left him to dry with the whole arrest drama in chapters 15-18 and his subsequent financial and alcohol difficulties I could see him bitter. The threat of death and the money from Roland would be the incentive to really get him to warm up to striking back at who he blames for his predicament.**

**It's easy to imagine Olivia believing this is her fault. After what her mother put her through and the hard life she has had one could see her as having a low opinion of herself. Couple that with experiences that led to an unhappy life, her dedication, and limitless love for her friends, family, and Elliot. It's a recipe for this sort of thing. However, this final breakdown in the chapter I believe would be the last hurrah. Thanks to the unconditional love of Elliot and the kids the slow process of saving her from her demons and doubts is nearing its end.**

**Could not resist putting in Don and Liz. I promised earlier I'd get them together but with all the action involving Roland it kind of got the back burner until now. Hope you guys liked; after all he went through in his life I think Don kind of deserved a little happiness.**

**Next up, we meet the man that thought John Roland a friend, fighting alongside him all throughout their military careers. What insight can he give our heroes of the enigma that is the Predator?**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	34. Chapter 31: John Roland

**A/N: Hey everyone. Happy Fourth of July! The day that gave birth to my home country, the United States of America or as Abraham Lincoln said: "The last great hope on this earth." May God Bless her for eternity.**

**Anyway, I wanted to update this Thursday night but the site had a big glitch that kyboshed that idea. I decided not to bother anyone's barbecues or family days and updated today :)**

**Also, as thejokersbrother reminded me, today is the one year anniversary of Prey being published! I never thought it would be this popular and I owe it all to my wonderful readers :)**

**There's not much action or romance in this chapter. It's mostly about El and Liv discovering more about John Roland and where he came from. Plus a few details they didn't really want to know.**

**Also we meet a new character. Keep in mind if a character is introduced but doesn't appear much in the story bear in mind this is supposedly an alternate second season of SVU. They are recurring roles ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own SVU? No. If I did you'd know ;)**

**Lt. Colonel Harold MacMillan – Billy Murray (not Ghostbuster's Bill Murray. British actor)**

**This chapter is for jakki416. Thanks for the great review!**

**PS: If any of you haven't yet seen what John Roland looks like google Pete Postlethwaite Jurassic Park.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

Chapter 31: John Roland

Credenhill, United Kingdom was the epitome of a small English town. As the RAF issue Land Rover passed through the village streets Olivia glanced out at the quaintness of it all. The case of the century or not, the detective had barely been outside of New York City in her entire life. It was an entirely new experience for her.

Contact with Cragen and Alex back in New York informed her that Roland was quiet so far. No attacks since Melinda's death, much as it still pained her. 'It won't stop until he's dead,' she thought. 'But the interlude is warranted.' The team could refit, the kids could enjoy the calmness, and she and Elliot could reconnect among collecting background information about Roland. A grin broke on her face at their "reconnection" in the hotel bed. 'I still can't believe the depth of his romantic side.'

Then the case would rear its ugly head. "I can't believe it took three fucking days to get up here!" Elliot snarled, still angry about everything. "Damn Defence Ministry and New Scotland Yard kept us pinned in London for fucking forever. 'We are concerned about how this will affect the Commonwealth during this time of war,' Bah!" he hissed. "My loved ones are in danger and they only care about the fucking press?"

"Calm down El," Olivia told him. She ran her fingers up and down his arm, soothing him. "You know how these bureaucracies work baby. We're accusing a Victoria Cross winner from their most elite unit of being a mass murderer. Of course they are going to be a bit hesitant."

"You don't know these guys Liv. I knew a few British soldiers back in the Gulf, honorable fellows. My old friends would not have delayed something like this." He gazed outside the window as both noticed the change in landscape. Rustic country houses had changed into massive whitewashed warehouses lining the roads. 'Clearly military.' "I could tell those generals and ministers we met were hiding something."

"El, we're here now. Stop this and concentrate on getting Roland." She heard him sigh and felt his tension dissipate. In their entire history together she was the only one who could calm him down. 'One more reason we are soulmates.'

The vehicle stopped by a one story office building. A middle aged officer stood ramrod straight on the outside. "Detectives Benson and Stabler I presume?" he said as a Private opened the car doors. "I'm Lt. Colonel Harold MacMillan, Commanding Officer of the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment. It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances." He spoke as an educated man, but the accent was gruffer than Roland's.

"Same here," Olivia replied. MacMillan had soldier written all over him. He had more muscles than Roland but less so than Elliot, salt-and pepper hair and rough skin the only evidence of his age. 'This guy must've at least known of Roland.'

"So you have information on John Roland for us?" Elliot asked, getting right to the point.

MacMillan sighed; Olivia noticed his eyes were heavy. 'Something is weighing on him.' "Let's step inside Detectives." Several minutes later they were sitting in his office. Not much decorated it beyond service memorabilia and a few personal photos. "Here's Roland's personnel file. My superiors have authorized me to include all information provided the New York Police Department and FBI stipulate they won't disclose the combat information not on the public record in court."

Opening the file, Olivia nodded. "My FBI colleague Dean Porter is working on that as we speak back in London."

Noticing a slight change in Olivia's demeanor Elliot spoke. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions Col MacMillan?"

He sat in the chair, sighing once more. "You may Detective."

"Do you know John Roland?" Olivia asked immediately. Something about him said he did.

There was silence for a moment, MacMillan closing his eyes. Wordlessly he removed a picture frame from his desk. "This was taken just before the Battle of Goose Green." He handed over the picture. "I took this down when the news arrived from London. I… I… I just couldn't believe it."

Elliot took the frame and his eyes widened. Olivia could immediately see why. There was Roland, a younger version anyway, standing shoulder to shoulder with MacMillan in full uniform. "You did know him. You were friends."

A dry chuckle escaped the Colonel's lips. "More than that. He's my brother."

That was not what they were expecting. "What? He's your brother?" Olivia breathed. 'How could he not have known?' was the first thought that popped in her head.

"It's a long story detectives, but I assume we have time?"

"Do tell Colonel." Elliot noted how Olivia's tone had shifted to concealed anger. Despite him being known for his temper it was Olivia who held the deepest grudges. 'Not that I can blame her, but I think we should hear this guy out.' He respected men like Col. MacMillan, honest, decent men who fought for what was right. Too bad men like Roland sullied the image.

"Alright. Would you two like any tea?" he asked kindly. Elliot politely declined while Olivia just shook her head. "I could use a cup." MacMillan poured himself one from a steaming pot on a corner table. "John isn't my real brother you see. Mum and dad weren't the well-off sort, what you would call working class living in Manchester in the 1940s. You have to understand that life right after the War ended was very hard for Britons. The north of England wasn't damaged as the south was but economically we were all hit hard. Nevertheless, I had a happy childhood and never wanted for love."

'I'm touched,' Liv thought acidly. She didn't know why but she felt the Colonel should have known.

"It was 1954. I was ten and my dad was walking me home from football practice in the pouring rain. We were only minutes away from home when I spotted a blur in a side alley. Dad investigated and found an eight year old boy dressed in rags. He wouldn't tell anyone who he was or where he came from, just his name."

"John Roland," finished Elliot. It was kind of fitting, the Predator coming from such mysterious origins.

"Yes. To this day I have no idea where he came from originally. He never did talk about it."

"I'm weeping for him," Olivia said sarcastically. "Continue Colonel."

If he was insulted by the hostility MacMillan didn't show it. 'He understands,' Elliot reasoned. 'This man has seen the Elephant.' Everything about MacMillan told Elliot that he had seen combat; being able to tell was a gift veterans ended up having. "Anyway, it worked out so that he was adopted into the family. Mum and dad raised him as their son and I played the protective big brother. After a bit it was discovered he was smart, very smart. An IQ of nearly 200 according to the tests. By the time he was fourteen he had been shipped off to University. However, whenever I saw him there was always something in his eyes, a part of him that found labouring on academic pursuits was a waste. All his time was spent learning about the great generals and heroes of old. It didn't surprise me that he applied for the Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst the same year I did. We both ended up in the Paras."

"Paras?" Olivia inquired.

"The Parachute Regiment," MacMillan answered with pride. "The crack troops in the army if I do say so myself. It was the dream, fighting for God, Queen, and Country. John however didn't see it that way. Though he never did anything outward I always was suspicious that he was fighting for some other reason, some other duty. As if his honour required it. However it didn't matter. By the time I even tried to ask him we were immediately deployed to the Falklands."

"You don't need to go into details there Colonel," Elliot said. "We can read it in the VC citation."

MacMillan chuckled. "That's good. I've told that story too many times anyway. The gist is John nearly died taking out successive Argentinian machine gun nests at Goose Green. We were all proud of him as can be, the entire officer complement cheering as the Queen presented the Victoria Cross to him at Buckingham Palace. I thought he was too."

"But he wasn't."

"It was afterwards; when we arrived back at our home garrison at Colchester we went out for a pint. We were discussing it and he said to me 'Harry, sometimes I think I've been robbed of my destiny.' I asked why he thought that, since nothing came to my mind. He had just won the highest decoration in the entire Kingdom. John just looked at me and said simply 'Because I didn't die. It was my chance at eternal glory and I didn't die.'"

"He wanted to get into Valhalla," Elliot stated.

"Now that I think back yes, but at the time I thought it was modesty coupled with the alcohol. It never came up, not through our joint training for the SAS. We graduated first and second in our classes, and command thought we had a bright future ahead. He was right, at least on my end." MacMillan's voice was sad. He had succeeded while Roland ended up turning into a monster. Olivia resented him for it, being sad over that psycho. She knew it wasn't right to blame him but couldn't help it.

"How did he leave the service," she forced herself to ask. "The Army and Defence Ministry only told us it was due to a legal incident."

"That's putting it mildly," the Colonel said in classic British understatement. "It was in Northern Ireland during the Troubles, 1983 to be exact. Our unit was facing off against a stubborn group of Republicans splintered off from the PIRA. This group was a read bad lot, having wiped out a contingent of the RUC – Royal Ulster Constabulary – two weeks before in a gun battle. We assaulted a suspected safehouse while John and another man covered the exit. Suddenly I heard gunfire and the sounds of a struggle. It ended before I could arrive and when I did I found John standing there. He hovered over two dead Provos with our teammate knocked unconscious further off."

"How does that end up as a legal matter?"

"Some lawyer from the Service Prosecuting Authority drummed up charges against him, saying he killed the two gunmen in cold blood after they surrendered. The case was dismissed due to lack of evidence but John's reputation was damaged beyond repair. The Regiment's commanding officer recommended he leave the service voluntarily and he accepted."

"Did you think he committed the crime?" Olivia inquired with narrow eyes. 'So Roland's been at it since before his little shooting sprees. How could MacMillan not have known?'

"Honestly." MacMillan stood and gazed out the window. "John is my brother in all but name. He used to say that my son and I were the only family he ever had. I wanted so much to believe him but… something about the case seemed out of place. Those bastards had it coming though and I hope they're rotting in hell." He sat back down. "I wish I could have spent more time with him after, for losing the command set him over the edge apparently. It wasn't long after when he began taking lengthy summer trips abroad."

"To murder innocent people on a sick quest," Olivia said flatly. "How could you not have known Colonel?" she spat.

"Liv…" Elliot cautioned, the irony not lost on him that he was calming her temper now.

"How could I have known Detective?" MacMillan seemed completely despondent. His eyes were hollow and filled with grief. "How could I have known my brother was capable of all this?"

"I find that hard to believe. The signs were all there."

Before anyone could respond a knock came at the door. "Enter," said MacMillan, sitting straight.

A Sergeant walked in. "Sir, the constable says they've reached the house. A Squad is moving there at your orders."

"Good, good, thank you Sergeant. Detectives, I think I have something you want to see."

"Which is?" Elliot asked cautiously. Olivia was quiet but with her grudges anyone or anything could set them off.

"My brother's house."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"He always wintered here, said the summers were spent on odd jobs across the world. I guess John was right," grimaced the Colonel. "It's still hard to fathom that your brother could do all of that. Mutilating heads, kidnapping kids, disgusting. He always told me he'd get the world record on a sniper kill but this…"

"Sometimes we never really know until it happens," Elliot agreed. 'Many of our perps are like that.' Normally he'd be just as angry and resentful as Olivia now was but he could tell MacMillan was on the up and up.

"So this is where he lives?" Olivia asked, a bit surprised. 'The house looks so… ordinary.'

"Looks like our house, only smaller," Elliot observed. He wasn't wrong. It was about half the size, mostly due to the fact only Roland lived here.

"Yep, that's my best mate's house. The only times he really lived there were in the winter," said Col. MacMillan. "Rob and I always wondered why that was. Now though…" He grimaced. "I wish I didn't know."

'You should have realized it,' Olivia thought bitterly. She shouldn't have thought that though. Roland was smart, definitely smart enough to hide his evil. Many sociopaths she and El had known were the same way. The thought still stuck however.

"Well, let's get to work," Elliot announced, exiting the vehicle. An entire armed response team of British constables were there, as were four SAS troopers. They had already burst in and secured the house.

"There's nothing here Colonel," a Leftenant told him. "No booby traps or nasty surprises."

"Thank God for that."

"Detectives!" Out ran the investigator from New Scotland Yard. His face was white as a sheet. "You have to come see this."

Liv and El shared a concerned look before following him to the basement. It was dark and stuffy, the outer door blocked by several sets of complex locks. "Took us an hour to bust through." He flicked on a light.

The sight caused Olivia to gasp, Elliot wanting to puke.

An entire bookcase of over a dozen preserved heads stared at them listlessly through glass jars. Suddenly the reports of beheadings from Roland's previous murder sprees made sense.

"Oh my God," stammered MacMillan. "Why John?" he lamented.

Slightly nauseous and simmering with anger, Olivia turned and threw a punch at the Col's face. "You!" she snarled as Elliot restrained her. "You knew that sick fuck and did nothing!"

MacMillan rubbed at his jaw and sat down while Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms.

Outside the Hereford Constabulary began bagging the evidence for transport to London. Fifteen heads in total, each with a label corresponding to one of Roland's earlier operations. Olivia sat alone on the curb. 'He was saving two for us, one for me and one for El.' She didn't know what hurt worse: Elliot dying or the fact that her babies would lose two parents.

"Worried about your family I see?"

Olivia looked up to see MacMillan, nose bandaged but a small smile on his face. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," he chuckled as he sat next to her. "I've had worse believe me. If it helps that was the best hit a lady ever gave me."

A smirk worked its way on her face. "Thanks. I'm sorry about earlier too. I shouldn't have blamed you for Roland. It's his fault and his alone's."

There was a moment's silence. "You and Detective Stabler are a lot like he was before, strong, determined, honorable. I guess that's why he picked you."

"Well if he was such a good guy what made him snap and turn into a sicko?" she asked of him.

"Actually it isn't that sick if you look at it culturally."

"What do you mean?"

"I read it in one of his books," MacMillan continued. "Back in ancient Europe the Celts used to cut off the heads of their defeated enemies and preserve them in tree resin. The heads would be displayed outside the door of the warrior's home to showcase his prowess."

"How is that not sick?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm just saying it's not of the same cloth as your Jeffrey Dahmer or others like him. John may apparently be a killer but he does have a code."

Now she was silent, shifting her gaze to Elliot. He was busy on the phone, by the way he was yelling likely talking to Dean. The smallest of smiles formed on her. 'My El. My wonderful, beautiful, amazing El.'

"You love him don't you?" MacMillan observed. "The looks you give him are the same ones that I gave my Martha before she died."

Olivia looked at the Colonel before looking back at Elliot. Nothing needed to be said.

"That's the difference between you two and John. You and Detective Stabler have a bond of love, he never did." A tear fell from his eye. "Maybe that could have saved him."

Olivia never hated the Predator more than that moment (except after he took Dickie). 'All this grief you caused. Damn you John Roland. Damn your soul.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Light flooded Brian Cassidy's face causing him to blink. The blindfold had been on for hours so he didn't have a single clue where he was, only that he was in some kind of warehouse.

"I'm so glad you decided to accept my offer Mr. Cassidy," John Roland said behind him. He unlocked the cuffs that bound the man's hands. "With my current predicament I dreadfully need your assistance with my labour."

Cassidy gulped. "Well your offer was too..." He thought his words carefully, "Generous to refuse." 'He could have just forced me to work but £500,000? To be fair that is pretty generous.'

A small smile formed on Roland's face, grey eyes twinkling. 'What is it with those eyes?' Cassidy thought. 'How can they be so warm yet so… malevolent at the same time?' Then again everything about John Roland was an enigma.

"Now dear boy, with this unfortunate event and the fact Benson and Stabler are somewhere out of country." He had his ways of finding out. 'Most likely chasing down one of my earlier operations. They are the perfect warriors that way.' "This warehouse must be set up properly to accommodate their return." He gestured to a table piled with assorted tools and schematics. "I trust this won't be a problem for you? After all you'll be doing is taking direction from me."

If it wasn't for the fact Roland could kill him six ways to Sunday with an additional two ways for the Sabbath Cassidy would have told him to fuck off. In any event, he picked up a hammer and a power drill as Roland unfurled the first schematic.

'Olivia and Elliot are as good as dead,' he thought. Cassidy had slowly resigned himself to his fate in the last two days. His entire career had been dictated by outside factors: the stress of SVU, that bitch Quinn, and now the Predator. 'This guy is going to kill them no matter what they do. Might as well save my own skin.' He couldn't help the small grin that formed. 'That half a million pounds would definitely be of use in Rio.'

Watching Cassidy, Roland was chuckling in his head. 'Naive fool.'

**A/N: And now we've gotten a glimpse into the life of the Predator. Even then shrouded in mystery. John Roland is going to be tough to finally beat, but now our heroes know exactly who he is.**

**Elliot losing control has become almost cliché but I'd think Olivia would do it as well here. I see this as kind of like the scene in the ep "Svengali" where Elliot restrains her from attacking the serial killer.**

**The heads thing was a Celtic practice, and I figured Roland would accept such actions and use them in his operations. **

**Anyway, the story is winding down to the epic climax. The final battle. Oh what goodies I have to show you next time, mwahahahaha!**

**Be sure to review.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	35. Chapter 32: I Have Returned

**A/N: Hi all. I'm back and better than ever :)**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter before the action starts up again next. Hope you guys like.**

**So how did the squad fare while El and Liv were in merry old England? Let's see, we have our happily engaged couple, Alex and Munch. There's the newest couple, Don and Liz. There's the bachelor of the family, Fin. We have the kids, the adorable kids. And last but not least we have Emily. What have they been up to?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. I made my bid but $100 doesn't buy much, lol.**

**I'D LIKE TO MAKE A LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENT. INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE SEVEN MORE TO GO. IF I CAN GET TO FIFTY REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS I WILL ADD IN A SPECIAL BONUS BENSLER BABY CHAPTER :)**

**This chapter is for Lover of Reid :)**

**Also, be sure to check out a great new writer on the site: Stargitay**

**Important note: I don't usually want to go into politics on this site, but sometimes issues come up that can't be ignored. I just want to say to my fellow Americans, who besides me is fed up with that bonehead Donald Trump? Attacking vets, Latinos, POWs, and basically everyone else does not a presidential candidate make. I've had to change my twitter account when his supporters compared me to Hamas, the Communist Party, and called me borderline retarded. Methinks he doth been offended **_**too**_** much. #DumpTrump**

**Sorry guys, just had to say that. As I said, sometimes the frustration gets to be too much. Hope you didn't mind :)**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy and review :)**

Chapter 32: I Have Returned

"Ow!" Elliot gave Olivia a puzzled look when he felt her hand digging into his. "Oh Liv, still afraid of landing?"

Olivia was pale, back pressed flatly against the seat. "What part of this is safe El? Landing is nothing but a controlled crash." She had been this scared when they flew into London and it was the same now that they were back home. "Have you seen the landing crashes on TV?"

Chuckling, Elliot wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed his girlfriend's temple. "Don't worry gorgeous. Your hunk of a boyfriend'll protect you."

She calmed down enough to give him a smirk. "You and your ego." The plane then jerked once more and slammed forward as it hit the ground. Olivia yelped and dug her nails into Elliot's knee. 'Oh what I put up with for this woman.'

It was two days after they discovered the heads in Roland's house. New Scotland Yard had gone through it with a fine tooth comb searching for anything that could be useful. No luck there. However, England hadn't been a total waste of time. Both detectives knew that they were now armed with key knowledge of the Predator and a secret weapon that they were bringing back: Col. Harold MacMillan.

Thanks to tight security and the press laws in Britain being much more restrictive than in the US, no reporters were waiting for them at baggage claim. Instead were a smiling Cragen and – surprise surprise – Liz Donnelly (Dean had flown back a day before to Washington, coming back to New York tomorrow). "Cap! Liz!" Olivia hugged both of them warmly. "So glad to see a familiar face of home."

"Welcome back guys," Cragen replied. "And you must be Col. MacMillan."

"You would be correct sir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, although I'd prefer it under better circumstances." No one argued with that.

"So," Liz said, breaking the ice. "Let's get everyone back home."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Home?" She thought their house had been sealed as a crime scene. 'That's where Dickie was kidnapped.'

"Don't worry Olivia, its safe. You'll see when you get there." Cragen gave her a small smile and began heading for their car. Midway to the door, Olivia noticed him place the small of his hand on Liz's back. Looking at Elliot, they locked gazes. 'You see that?'

'I know.'

'You think they're together?'

'I'll ask at home.'

MacMillan watched the two with the hint of a grin on his face. 'Well John, if you wanted a fight you certainly got one.'

As they placed their bags in the car Cragen approached Elliot. "Oh, by the way," he whispered so only the two could hear. "Emily called, told me to tell you that she's getting it today."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Cap, please…"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He smiled at his nephew. "It's about time."

His eyes drifted to Olivia, who was busy laughing to something Liz said. "Yes it is."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Groaning inwardly, Emily Stabler silently cursed her big brother. 'Why does he have to pawn his dirty work to me?'

'Shut up Emily, it's for Olivia.' She knew the brunette was the best thing to happen to the Stabler family since Don married their Aunt Marge. "Just have to find the right one."

"Don't worry baby," Ensign Luke Sanderson said in her ear. "You'll find the right one. And being an attorney you'll probably get it for free."

The blonde looked up at her boyfriend with a blush on her cheeks. "Oh pish, I'm not as good at that," she replied modestly.

"Need I remind you of what happened at that other store? You practically had that poor salesman crying."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's true." 'God, he's the perfect man.' Now Emily understood what her brother felt when looking at Olivia. In the last month Luke Sanderson had swept her off her feet. They were practically living together already, even though they hadn't consummated the budding romance. 'That'll change tonight,' Emily thought with a grin. She had fallen head over heels for the dashing SEAL and wasn't about to let him go.

Fifteen minutes later her good mood had disappeared completely. "No, that one's not the right one. She would never go for that."

"I don't know Em," Luke interjected. "It looks fine to me."

"Are you a woman? If you're not then you couldn't understand." He put his arms up in a surrender gesture. 'I'm probably the only one he'd do that for.' Emily glanced at the products prominently displayed in their case. "May I see that one?"

"Ah yes," the salesman replied with a smile. "That is a fine specimen, South African I may add. Perfect for that special someone."

Looking it over, Emily shook her head. "Too gaudy." 'Liv wouldn't like it.' Elliot had tasked her with finding the perfect thing for Olivia, and she hadn't spent over a year watching those two dance around like idiots to watch it piss away.

The salesman's face was lost in thought, finding this a challenge. "Looking for something simple but elegant, that is a tough one." He started inspecting the items, tapping his foot. "What to do, what to do? What to… Ah ha." He was beaming. "How about this one?"

Staring at the product, Emily began to beam as well. "This is perfect. My brother and his girlfriend are going to love it."

"Of course. We at Tiffany's pride in finding the right one for the right woman."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"MOMMY!"

Beyond exhausted from their trip, Olivia nonetheless immediately perked up and dashed forward. "My babies!" she cried happily, keeling and scooping Kathleen and the twins into her arms. "I missed you so much," she cooed, near tears of joy at seeing her beloved children again.

"Come on mom, don't squeeze them to death," joked Maureen, entering the living room from the kitchen.

Giving them one final kiss on the forehead each, Olivia rose and embraced her eldest girl. "Hi Maur. I missed you."

"Missed you too mom," the eldest Stabler replied. Despite her joking tone there was a hint of a choke in her voice. Despite growing up she loved and needed her parents.

"Daddy!" The two women broke apart to see Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie mob their father.

"Come on guys, stop," he said, trying to get up from the ground. "Liv, Maur, help."

Giving each other similar looks, the two grinned and joined in.

"Liv! Why, stop, please."

Laughing, Olivia decided her man had enough torture for now. "Ok kids, stop. Daddy's tired. Go into the TV room and we'll join you guys soon."

"Ok mom," Maureen said, shepherding the twins away.

Olivia was about to help Elliot with the bags when she felt two small arms wrap around her. "Wha… Katie sweetie?"

"Love you mommy. Please don't leave me again." The little girl sounded so helpless, so pleading.

It made Olivia's heart burst. "I love you too sweetie. Mommy will always be with you, I promise. Now go with your siblings."

"Ok," the blonde said softly, heading away.

Sighing, Olivia turned only to see Elliot staring at her with only what she could describe as pure love. Without any words he crossed over and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her softly. "El, what was that for."

"For being perfect," he replied, kissing her again.

"Am I interrupting something detectives?" Both pulled away to see Col. MacMillan with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a piece of luggage in his arms.

"No," Olivia replied.

"I doubt that but alright. I just want to say thank you once more for the accommodations. You didn't have to."

"It's our pleasure Colonel. I'm sure you'd prefer the creature comforts of home rather than some stuffy hotel."

"You may be right about that. Now do you mind showing me to my room? This lad needs to sleep," he said in a typical English amused lilt.

Olivia couldn't help but smile in return. "No problem, right this way."

As Elliot saw them walk away he heard Cragen enter the house. "Ok Elliot, everything has been settled here. You, Liv, and the Colonel will meet the head of your new security detail tomorrow at the precinct and plan how to finally flush out Roland. Munch is fully healed so he's back on the team."

"That's great. I can't wait to finally get this bastard." Something came up to Elliot so he decided to ask now. "Uh Don, about you and Donnelly…"

Cragen smirked. "Apparently spending time with you and Olivia has rubbed off on me," he said, confirming everything indirectly.

"I'm happy for you Don." He had been alone since his Aunt Marge had died.

"Thanks Elliot." The two then shared a sort of father/son hug. "Rest now Elliot. Take care of your family."

"I always do."

A little while later, the couple found themselves snuggled on the couch watching a movie with the kids.

"Ok mom," Maureen said. "Now you have to have watched _The Lion King_."

"Uh…" Olivia bit her lip.

Maureen facepalmed herself. "Seriously mom? Did you live at the south pole before you met dad?"

"She raises an interesting point Liv," Elliot quipped.

"Oh shut up," she scolded her boyfriend, smacking his shoulder. "And to answer that Miss Know it All, no I didn't live at the south pole. I was too busy with being a cop."

"Hey, it's not my fault you had your priorities all messed up. However you came to the right place. The Stablers will fix you right up."

"You hear that Liv," Elliot said. "You are going to be one of us. One of us, one of us," he announced dramatically.

Olivia smacked his shoulder again and he laughed. Turning back to the TV, her lips curled upward. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Harold MacMillan set down the satellite phone to his son back in Hereford. The lad was in shock, stunned that his beloved Uncle John had turned out to be a mass murderer. 'Who could have known?' he asked himself.

Reaching for the bag on the bed, he rummaged through it and found what he was looking for. It was a photo of his son's graduation from Sandhurst, commissioned a Leftenant in the Paras like him. It was just last May. John had flown in from his "Consulting tour" to be there for his nephew's special day. The three men were smiling widely, arms clasped behind backs in the comradery of brothers. All were happy whilst celebrating his achievements.

MacMillan studied his brother's smiling face. He searched for something that would indicate it the face of a monster, but found none. Did he hide this for so long? Seem like the perfect man but inside a cold-blooded sociopath. Or was this something else; did he compartmentalize his life? Keep the love of his family and country separate from his drive to kill, to fight? MacMillan hoped it was the latter.

Kneeling, he bent his head in lamentation. "Why John, why did you do this? Why must you betray everything you stood for, we stood for?"

No one answered.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Ninety-eight." The sound of straining breaths filled the small room. "Ninety-nine." John Roland's knees were on fire, shoulders aching from the nearly 250 lbs weight he was squatting. His resolve though was burning stronger than ever. "One hundred!" The weight clanged on the floor as he stretched his muscles, downing nearly an entire bottle of water.

His leg was throbbing slightly but aside from yet another scar to add to his extensive collection it had healed completely.

Picking up his prized katana, blade sharp and unmarked despite the dozens of warriors and chattel alike that it had slain. Benson and Stabler might still have his Webley revolver but this would always be his. It would always be the prized possession of the world's greatest warrior.

Setting it down, he made his way to the window, looking up at the black sky. The lights of New York made it impossible to see the stars. Roland remembered the night sky during the Falklands War. The Southern Cross was bright in the air. The majesty of the galaxies spread before him. Somewhere out there was the domain of the gods, the throne of Valhalla itself.

'So close.' Roland was so close to attaining his dream. This was to be the last day before the reckoning, the final day before the trumpets of battle resonated across the landscape.

By the time the smoke cleared only one would be standing: himself, or Benson and Stabler.

"Either way, I will win." His arm rose toward the sky, sending one last salute to the great Odin. Soon he would be in the halls of Asgard."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Flicking off the light in the bathroom, Olivia padded out clad in her customary sleep attire: a pair of short shorts and one of Elliot's t-shirts. To her surprise the bedroom was dark. While she could make out the shape of her love on the bed Elliot seemed to be still. 'Elliot usually stays up for me,' she thought disappointedly. 'Must be jet lag.' Sighing, she slipped beneath the covers only to let out a gasp when a strong arm pulled her into the middle. Olivia felt a hot set of lips plant a kiss on her eyelid. "El?"

"Yes Liv?" he whispered, pulling her against his side. "Something wrong? I heard you sigh."

Olivia threw a leg over his snuggled into his chest. The thumping of his heart was soothing to the ear. "Thought you went to sleep."

"And miss holding you? Not fucking likely."

Her grip on him grew subconsciously tighter. 'God I love this man.' "Then why are you awake in the dark?"

Elliot sighed himself. "I'm thinking."

"I am too," she replied. Olivia knew exactly what he was talking about without it being said.

"It feels so much like the calm before the storm, the quiet before the roar of the field guns." In his mind Elliot was replaying every bit of his combat experience.

"How many will die by the end?" Olivia continued for him, just as fearful.

"I don't know Liv, but I know that this will not end…"

"…unless we die or Roland does." Both knew the stakes.

There was silence for a while, both clinging to each other. "El."

"Yes Liv?"

Olivia maneuvered so she was on top of him. "Please baby." She kissed his cheek and neck. "Show me you love me, please."

He knew exactly what she meant. Olivia wanted to feel, to experience the love she had for Elliot for what could be the last time. Just as he needed to do with her.

Unhurried, Elliot flipped them over and brought their mouths together. Tongues explored familiar but loved territory, the two detectives swallowing each other's moans. "Love you baby," Liv cooed as Elliot lifted her t-shirt off, her hand stroking the hardened abs that made her mouth water.

"I love you too gorgeous, so much." Elliot quickly stripped off his own boxers while she shimmied out of her shorts. "So beautiful." He latched onto a nipple, taking pride in her mewls of pleasure. _He_ made Olivia Benson do that.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned as Elliot feasted on her breasts. Even now every time with Elliot felt like the first. Needing to hear his pleasure she reached down and wrapped a hand around his pulsing member. "Inside El, please."

Releasing the nipple with a pop Elliot gazed at her. Blue met brown as Elliot pushed into Olivia's waiting wetness. "Liv," he said between gritted teeth, starting to thrust. "So tight, so good."

"Harder El," she cried, rolling her hips. Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head as she bit his shoulder lightly. He was hitting her G-spot over and over, pushing her closer to the edge.

She was like a vice on his length, Elliot barely holding on. "Please gorgeous, so close. Let go."

"With," she gasped between thrusts. "You."

"Fuck, Liv, LIV!" he cried as he pulsed inside her.

"El!" his release triggered hers, an orgasm cruising through her that left her spent.

Afterwards the two held each other close, leaving small kisses all over the other's body. Neither knew what horrors tomorrow would bring. Tonight though they basked in their love, content.

**A/N: Sorry it was a little short. We'll see a lot more in the next update :)**

**How will Roland take knowing they know everything? How will he take it when he hears the voice of his brother? Find out next.**

**Remember the little gift. Two chapters with 55 reviews and you'll get an extra Bensler Baby chapter at the end :)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	36. Chapter 33: Blood Brother

**Updated message (8/23): Hey everyone. Sorry if you thought this was an update, I didn't mean to bother you and I'm sorry if I did but this is the best way for me to reach everyone. I have a quick series of announcements. **

**First of all thank you for all the support and encouragement for my writing. Secondly I want to inform all of you that the next three chapters revolving around John Roland's endgame will be changed to four shorter chapters. I have a lot of information and I don't want to publish 8000 word chapters again. **

**Don't worry, the story will end very happily :)**

**Forgive me but due to some personal matters the new chapter of Countdown will not be updated until probably Friday. Sorry.**

**I also want to say that I have a new story idea that I will be working on for around the holdidays. It's an EO Christmas fic. Stay tuned for more on that :)**

**Anyway, that's it. Everyone enjoy the last few weeks of summer and be sure to check out my latest updates and let me know what you think if you haven't already. As always, guest reviews are always welcome :)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you so much for your birthday wishes. You guys are the best!**

**The chapter's a short one, but I promise things will get intense in the next three chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, it should be obvious by now.**

**Major Malcom – Stephen Lang. He was great as a guest on SVU and he stared as the tragic hero (the way I look at it) in the movie Avatar. **

**Important note: Well that malignant douchecanoe Donald Trump has sunk to a new low if that's possible. Last week he said that any smart, respectable woman that questions him or asks him a tough question on his statements must be on her period (not making this up). As a man who respects woman I am ashamed and disgusted. His committed supporters are just as bad, most of them sporting flagrantly racist, anti-Semitic, and downright neo-Nazi views. Over the weekend they informed me I was a "traitor to the white race" and a "Jew-lover" (second time I was called that, and still not sure why it's an insult). Somebody end this clown show. #DumpTrump #TakeOutTheTrash**

**Sorry about the rant once again. I just hate it when I'm attacked for my colorblind attitude and hatred of anti-Semitism. Usually it's other types of people doing it though.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my dedicated reader 18lzytwner. Check out her new story Clear Benson. You will not be disappointed ;)**

**Review and enjoy :)**

Chapter 33: Blood Brother

Having decided to do something nice for her parents to show them her appreciation, Maureen shuffled her siblings into the kitchen and was feeding them their breakfast. "Ok Dickie, here you go." She brought the spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth and watched him eat it. "Very good. You see Lizzie, that's how it's supposed to…" She didn't get any further, her brother having spit the oatmeal on her cheek. "Not funny."

The twins thought differently, both of them giggling like crazy. "Mo Mo pway," Lizzie squealed.

"Ugh." Grabbing a towel Maureen wiped the sticky food off her cheek. "I don't know what's worse, dealing with two of dad's children as babies or dealing with them when they're my age. God help mom and dad." She automatically crossed herself, a smirk forming as she thought about it.

"Mo Mo." Maureen turned to see Kathleen staring at her.

Her younger sister was frowning, staring at her cereal bowl. "Yes Katie? You barely touched your frosted flakes."

"Why are mommy and daddy so sad? They seem sad."

Maureen sighed. "Katie, they are very busy at work. They can't be home with us as much and that makes them sad."

"Is it the bad man? Aunt Emily and Uncle Don always talk about the bad man."

'How to explain it to her?' Truth was Maureen was pretty scared about John Roland as well. "Well sis, the bad man is hard to find, and mommy and daddy are the only people the country trusts to find him. It's a lot of pressure, so we need to be extra cute and nice to make them feel better. Right guys?" She glared at the twins, both wearing innocent smiles.

Kathleen's eyes suddenly brightened. "Christmas is coming up. I can ask Santa for something to make them happy again."

Not what Maureen expected but it would do. "That's great sis." She went back to feed the twins.

"I'm going to ask Santa for a little brother or sister."

Maureen stopped in her tracks. Did she hear right? "A little brother or sister Katie?"

"Yep; having a baby in mommy's tummy will make them happy."

The eldest Stabler couldn't argue with that logic. She still remembered when her dad and Mommy Kathy (what she and Katie had begun calling her as Olivia was now mom and mommy) first knew they were having the twins. They had been going through some problems Maureen remembered, but once Kathy was pregnant all of it seemed to vanish. "You are smarter than I give you credit for Katie. Put that in your letter."

"What letter?" Maureen saw her dad walk into the kitchen, an arm draped around her mom who was leaning on his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too," she said back. The two of them had a certain glow about them, plus rumpled clothes and hair. Maureen knew exactly what that meant, especially with the little red mark only mostly hidden by her mother's shirt. It looked recently made.

Elliot looked down at Olivia. "She gets that sass from you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So what letter Maur?"

"Kathleen's thinking about her letter to Santa Claus."

"I'm asking Santa for a baby brother or sister," Kathleen chirped.

Olivia's mouth dropped while Elliot spit out the gulp of coffee he had just drank. The twins thought that was hilarious, Maureen not blaming them. "Cat got your tongue mom and dad?"

Neither of them could respond.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM!_

"_Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

Everything was set up. Plans were drawn, the ally was contacted, weapons were loaded. Whistling happily, all John Roland needed to do was contact Benson and Stabler. The triumph of a lifetime was at hand, the glorious fight he had dreamed of close. In his bones he could feel it.

The sound given off as the blade slid along the whetstone was music to his ears. It was almost like an entire aria or chorus to the warrior. Roland placed the stone on the table next to him and picked a small sliver of string. Carefully, he lowered it on the Katana. The steel cleaved it in two.

"Perfect."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

If there was one thing that Elliot believed most perplexed people about their relationship was their uncanny ability to read each other without speaking. Looking at Olivia he knew she was deep in thought. The way she tapped her thigh and scrunched her nose, it was so adorable. "Penny for your thoughts Liv?"

Olivia was driving them to work today (a Bureau car had already picked up MacMillan an hour before). so she could only spare him a quick look. "Kathleen, she wants a sibling."

"Well so do I Liv," he smiled, placing a hand on her thigh. "There's nothing I want more than to make you a mommy again."

A warm comfort spread through her at hearing his words. Olivia loved her four children to death but she had always wanted to feel a baby grow inside her. 'And now Elliot wants to have one with me.' "I love you so much El. I don't tell you enough."

"Just being with me is enough gorgeous." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I promise, after Roland is dead I will make sure you have a baby." 'Among other things.' Emily had delivered it last night while Olivia was in the shower.

Olivia never felt happier as she pulled into the precinct.

The two of them stepped out of the elevator to a packed bullpen, nearly three dozen NYPD, FBI, and what looked like US Army forces crowding around the collection of bulletin boards. "Munch," Elliot said to the first person he recognized. "What's going on?"

"Ah, the heroes have returned," he chuckled, shaking Elliot's hand and embracing Olivia. "Welcome back guys. All you can see here is Agent Porter's doing. Orders from both Washington and 1PP have made SVU the John Roland assassination unit. Nothing else."

"And here he is now." Elliot unconsciously pulled Olivia closer to him as Dean walked up.

"Glad you made it Olivia," Dean said with a smile, ignoring Elliot. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." He gestured to a white-haired man in a military uniform. "This is Major Dan Malcom of the Army's Special Operation Detachment Delta. A squad of his men have been detached to help hunt down Roland."

"Nice to meet the famous detectives," Malcom stated, shaking each of their hands. "Your reputations proceed you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or worried," Olivia quipped. Malcom burst out laughing. 'I like this guy,' she thought, feeling from his touch that Elliot felt the same. It was uncanny how much they read each other.

_Brrring, Brrring, Brrring…_

The entire room felt silent as the special phone on Olivia's desk rang. All knew the significance: it would only ring if the Predator called. Coming out of his office to welcome Liv and El, Cragen immediately burst into action. "Go! Go!"

Elliot and Olivia raced to the phone, only having time to share a knowing look. It was back in the grind the moment they arrived.

"Alright people! I need complete quiet!" Cragen thundered. "Colonel, you ready?"

"No," MacMillan responded with a sad chuckle, "But I'll endure."

"Ok Elliot, go."

Both of them picked up the phone, Elliot speaking. "Hello?"

"Why hello Detective Stabler. It has been too long since we chatted last."

"Any day we talk until Judgement day is never too long for me," Elliot shot back.

"That is a good one, I shall remember that. Now tell me Detective Benson – yes I know you're listening – how is your son doing? Young Richard."

Olivia wanted to strangle him, remembering the fear and anger from when he had stolen her son. "He's fine, doing well actually."

"That's good, I grew fond of the lad." She heard his whistling for a few seconds. "So detective Benson, while I'd love to chat about your family I'm very curious about how you and Detective Stabler spent the reprieve I gave you."

"We took a trip," Olivia said cryptically. Her mouth curled up into a smirk. "A trip to Great Britain."

If that surprised or worried Roland neither Liv, El, Don, nor Porter could tell over the phone. "Great Britain. I've been there before. The countryside around London is beautiful."

"I think you know the countryside around Hereford John." There was silence on the other end. Olivia chuckled coyly. "Isn't that your name? John Roland, Major SAS retired? The British Defence Ministry and Army were very supportive with their disclosures. We know everything about you that you know about us."

The silence continued for nearly twenty seconds until Olivia heard a light laugh. "Well Detectives, good show. No one in my fifteen years of missions ever came close to identifying me. I knew you two were different, better than all of those others. You have proven yourself my warrior equals in every sense of the word."

"Great Roland, and all we had to do to earn that honor was track down the person that killed out friends and kidnapped our son," Elliot hissed. "What would your family say if they knew this?"

"You assume too much Detective Stabler."

"John," MacMillan said, joining the conversation. "Hello John."

John Roland nearly dropped the phone; for the first time in his warrior life he was completely shocked stiff. "Harry? Is that you?"

Olivia and Elliot shared a confused look. The almighty Predator sounded like a wounded puppy.

"Yes John. We need to talk."

"Um…" Roland couldn't believe it, his brother was there with Benson and Stabler. It only meant one thing. His beloved brother betrayed him. "How's my nephew?" It was all he could think of, the genius mind having gone blank.

"He's fine, itching to go to combat though. He gets it from us don't you think?"

"Yes he does." A smile flickered for a moment on Roland's face before remembering why this conversation was taking place. "Why did you betray me Harry?"

Both detectives saw a profound sadness cross on MacMillan's face. It was obviously killing him to help kill his brother. "You know the reason John, and I have a question. For the love of God why?" He choked out the last part. "Why would you do this? You and I took the same oath at our graduation from Sandhurst."

"You know damn well why Harry," Roland yelled, though Olivia could pick up a trace of grief. Quite a difference from the usual John Roland tone of malevolent eloquence. "I failed at my mission in Goose Green. I failed the Colonel and I failed my oath."

"What are you talking about? You won the Victoria Cross, you saved nearly a dozen men by risking your life to take that opposition machine gun position from the Args."

"But I didn't die! I didn't earn it Harry. The Colonel did but I didn't. I had to live with that shame of being looked at a great warrior but it being a lie. Why do you think I joined the Special Air Service? You can't say 'I haven't the foggiest' to that!"

Listening, Elliot knew this was a coup. Roland was finally opening up and might offer several clues to his true whereabouts. He then felt Liv's hand squeeze his and knew she felt the same.

"Regardless you had a bloody good career ahead of you. Hell, you should be the commander of the regiment not me. You should have been the one during Operation Barras. Why'd you throw it all away?" Olivia had to remember the dossier from London, the one the Defence Ministry gave them on Roland's courts martial. "You killed those men John."

"Men," Roland spat, his voice dripping with disgust. "Those Provo arseholes were not men Harry, they were chattel – no, worse than chattel. They deserved to die and I gave it to them. Only then the Crown and the Army that I dedicated my life to betrayed me! Threw me to the dogs. I was dishonored and barred from the only legal recourse to atone for my survival."

MacMillan couldn't believe what he was hearing, the pain so evident in his brother's voice. 'If only I could have known, if only I could have helped him.' "John, what's done is done, no one can change that. You have to realize though that only you can decide whether you have honor or not." He had prepared exactly what to say to his brother, the last ditch plea to end this nightmare. "You have committed many crimes brother, many sins, but it isn't too late to reclaim your honor and repent. Turn yourself in John."

Roland didn't respond. He closed his eyes, mind flashing to the fond memories of he, Harry, and dad playing while mum prepared the Sunday roast for all of them. It had been a happier time, a time where the pain had vanished even for a little while. No other time in his life had that happened.

"John, these detectives are going to kill you like a dog. Do the right thing, turn yourself in. I promise I'll do whatever in my power to get you sent back home to Parkhurst. I will not abandon you John." Olivia looked at Elliot, silently communicating with him.

'Can he really get him sent to Britain?'

'He committed his crimes here so he'll have to serve them here.'

'I would love to see him strapped to a gurney, but if it means for this nightmare to be over I'll settle for life in a British prison.'

'Much as I don't think Roland deserves even that I agree.'

"Do the right thing. Reclaim your honor John, and I promise everything will be alright. I would never lie to you." MacMillan heard a sigh on the other end. His heart leapt, hoping his last minute plea had worked.

"You are right Harry," Roland stated. MacMillan beamed while El and Liv let out their respective breaths. "I can and will restore my honor."

"That's great John."

"Indeed." It was Olivia who noticed it first. The malevolent eloquence tinged with amusement had still not returned, nor was this voice the same hurt emotion that it was only moments before. Instead it sounded dead, as if Roland had given up all hope. "This is a sign from the gods brother. Them finding you and cutting off my only chance at escaping is a sign. We are reaching an end to this mission Harry, and end that I will finish myself."

MacMillan's face fell. 'Not good, not good at all.' "John please, don't be foolish."

"One way or another Harry I believe my life has been leading up to this. One final fight, one final ascent onto the field of battle. This will end soon my brother; I plan to see you in Valhalla one day."

"John…"

"Detectives." Elliot and Olivia listened with baited breath. "Be ready. Your greatest challenge is soon coming. Good luck." The phone clicked off.

"No," MacMillan muttered. "No, why! Why John!" His head slumped onto the desk, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"Doc," Alex asked of Dr. Canseco. "What does this mean?"

The doctor had a grim look on his face. "This could have only ended two ways ladies and gentlemen. He could have broken down and turned himself in to reclaim the love of his family. However I believe he took the other path."

"Which is what doctor?" asked Dean. "We have him cornered like a rat."

"Exactly Agent Porter. When you corner a rat with the intention of killing it, the only thing it can do is attack. Roland is the rat in this case, only far more deadly. We are going to see him at his very worst, at his most brutal."

Without words Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms. The day of reckoning had come, and he prayed that both of them had the strength to endure.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Get up you fucking wanker!" Brian Cassidy awoke from his alcohol induced stupor to see a very angry John Roland staring down at him. "If I had any sense I'd kill you right now. Get dressed! We have a task to complete." Cassidy nodded, bolting for the bathroom.

Roland began to breathe deeply, his composure gone. 'Harry, they found Harry.' The safe haven he had built for himself back home was gone. Soon the entire world would know his true identity, the entire world hunting for him. He was a dead man, and thusly had nothing to lose.

Watching, Cassidy felt a chill through his body. Whatever happened he was thankful not to be Olivia and Elliot right now. 'They deserve every bit of it,' he thought.

Removing the satellite phone from his pack, Roland snarled and threw it at the wall. It impacted and shattered into countless broken pieces. "I will end this by tomorrow," he said to the ceiling. "By Odin's name this ends tomorrow, be it my death or theirs!"

**A/N: Oh boy! Shit is about to go down!**

**Five more chapters to go. Be sure to review because if we get to 50 reviews for the chapter ya'll get a bonus Bensler Baby one ;)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	37. Chapter 34: Chaos

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Wanted to get some work done on my original writing. But I'm back!**

**I wanted to make an announcement now that the story is winding down. Though I am planning to put most of my effort into my original writing I have decided to continue writing SVU stories on FF. I won't be doing four at the same time but there are a few ideas currently turning inside my head. After I finish this story I will be writing a short (five chapters or so) story on my take of a Season 15 EO reunion. Hope to see ya'll then :)**

**Anyway, ya'll are going to hate me, then love me, then really hate me for this chapter. Remember when I said that I would have three intense, killer cliffhangers? The first was Olivia making a note that she would visit her mother at the WTC on 9/11, the second was Dickie getting kidnapped. Well, this is the third! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, because if I did love (for the EO)/hate (for the sticky situations they would get into) would be the predominant feeling.**

**This chapter is for Daquasia-Ann-Smith, because I know how much she Loooooves cliffhangers ;)**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 34: Chaos

"Breaking news," the anchor said into the camera. "The Predator, the vicious psychopath that's been terrorizing the city of New York has been positively identified. WNYW has this exclusive report. The psycho's identity has been revealed as John Roland, a former Major in the British Army's Special Air Service…"

In the space of only several minutes all channels had picked up the story as did online periodicals, the information rating a front page on the Drudge Report. The British Defence Ministry and 10 Downing Street each released a statement through the international pipeline expressing their condolences to the victims' families and their lack of affiliation with Roland since his discharge. All news in America and the other nations he had attacked were all Roland, all the time.

Someone who knew the trade could easily turn this into an advantage.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" The anchor had no idea why his producer was patching a phone call into him live. It only was done when the person calling was of the utmost importance.

"Greetings," came a voice in an educated English accent, a voice that sent an involuntary shudder through all that heard it. "I believe you have been spending the morning talking about me."

The anchor went white on the screen. "Excuse me?"

"How much clearer could I be? I am the Predator, though you may also call me Major Roland."

"Put it in!" yelled the producer. "Put it in!" Fingers tapped on keyboards as the screens now read: **Predator live on phone!**

"I would just like to send a message to the people of New York City. This metropolis is like an ocean, yourself the fish and me the shark. Whilst you all swim around conducting your daily lives the shark moves quietly, stalking his prey. Enjoy your lives New York; you don't know when they might end. In fact," he chuckled. "It might be sooner than anyone might expect." Whistling the SAS March Roland hung up with a click.

"Remember," he said to Cassidy, "The mass media can always be manipulated. Prepare for chaos."

"And how does that help us?"

Roland smiled. "How can one hide acts of terror? Simple, when terror is the order of the day."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It started in the streets of the less affluent neighborhoods.

For much of upper-income New York – the Upper East and Upper West sides, eastern Queens, suburban Staten Island, and the like – residents barricaded themselves behind their doormen, private security systems, and bodyguards. The only major action they took was for the most part drawing their blinds or curtains and keeping a weapon (if they owned one) close to their person at all times.

In the higher density poorer neighborhoods such security measures where by and large a luxury. Despite the relief of the Giuliani years crime was still a way of life in these streets, drug use and the networks it created rampant and gang activity a basic fact. Packed to the hilt with illegal weapons (stubbornly on the street even in the face of new laws) these were a powder keg ready to ignite.

Roland's announcement came as a shock to most, but all knew of the Predator and his acts of terror. While the terrorists on 9/11 had killed nearly a hundred times more people than John Roland could ever dream of for one of his missions, New Yorkers knew it was from symbolic targets. A series of brownstones or unceremonious office buildings were not in threat of terrorist attack. An attack by John Roland was a different story. Gang lairs dusted off their stores of illegal automatic and modified firearms, drug kingpins hiding behind their paid posse. Citizens of every color and gender gathered into groups, seeking safety in numbers and among other armed neighbors and friends. Tensions were high, which was what the Predator had been counting on.

In high stress even the most knowledgeable, rational individuals could lose their composure. Temper's frayed, adrenaline spiked, and paranoia became the emotion of the day. All it took was one, one spark to ignite the entire powder keg.

A group of insane kids, high on crack cocaine and having acquired a bolt-action Remington sniper rifle on the street finally did so. Obsessed with the Predator stories as much as Harris and Klebold were of Natural Selection and Charles Manson of initiating a race war, they had decided after the Roland call to heed his call. They were the sharks and the citizen "fuckholes" were the fish.

Laughing and joking with each other the first man, a skinhead with a completely bald head (where the resemblance to Roland ended), raised his profile off the roof of the Queens tenement they were staying in and blasted two quick rounds from the rifle at the ground. Cheers and hoots left the lips of the other three as they watched the people running like ants below.

One of those people, who in her panic spotted only a bald shooter, made a panicked call to 911. "The Predator is shooting at us!" And thusly the city descended into chaos.

"Perfect," Roland breathed.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

At the front of the class the teacher was droning on about something important but Maureen Stabler couldn't bother to pay attention. Being escorted to and from school with a police escort, the school officer always within reach as she changed classes. It was all overwhelming and frightening. 'Why my parents? Why did that freak target my parents?'

"Maur, hey Maur." The eldest Stabler child turned her head to see her best friend Amy looking at her. "Still up for studying with me after school?"

"Yeah," Maureen whispered back with a smile. Given her status as the daughter of walking targets of a psychopath more and more people were shying away from her at school. She was glad her best friend still cared about her enough to set aside the fear. 'And the protective detail won't be going anywhere.'

"Miss Stabler," the principal said as she poked her head in the room. "Come with me."

Furrowing her brows, Maureen nevertheless complied and left after saying goodbye to her friends. "What's going on?" she asked after they entered the hallway.

"Your parents sent a detective to pick you up and take you home. Said there was an emergency and they needed you safe." Maureen immediately felt a pit form in her stomach. 'This is bad.'

The principal opened the front door and pointed to the unmarked sedan parked in front of the school. "There's your ride. Don't talk to anyone and get in quickly. Be safe." Everyone loved Maureen at her school (besides the psychos and losers who hated cops of course). All were concerned about her safety what with John Roland running around and the young girl appreciated it.

"Thanks." Walking briskly, Maureen arrived to the car in no time. She quickly opened the passenger-side door and entered.

"Welcome Miss Stabler," the detective said amiably. He had a distinctive English accent. 'Wait,' Maureen thought, 'Isn't Roland from England…'

She whipped her head around and was immediately greeted by twinkling grey eyes and a needle to the neck. "My apologies about this Miss Stabler," Roland apologized. "But desperate times call for desperate measures." Maureen barely heard the last, her eyelids fluttering closed as sleep overcame her.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Heads up!" a rookie detective called out. "We got a shooting in Harlem involving automatic weapons. Could be our guy."

All eyes in the precinct focused on him as Elliot trotted over. The panic that had swept the city showed no sign of abating, the men and women of the newly formed John Roland Task Force running on adrenaline and caffeine.

"Yes?" Elliot asked as he snatched up the phone. "You said there was a shooting? Uh huh? What conclusions… I understand. Thank you." He slammed the phone down in frustration. "Drug turf war gone wrong. Damn it!" He ran a hand over his face, the anger masking a deep seated fear deep inside him. Only Olivia picked up on it, noticing the slight tremble on her boyfriend's hand. She understood, feeling the same way.

It was the same all around, a random crime, copycat, or paranoid civilian sending all of them on a wild goose chase to pursue the false Predator leads. Every one of these found lost them valuable time. Tucked in a corner after returning from the restroom, Olivia felt her heart beating. Roland was out there, that was for certain. He was waiting in the shadows like a specter, ready to descend upon them at any moment. 'He will never stop. Roland will never stop.' Was this God's way of telling her she would never be able to have a happy life? Enjoy her soulmate and children as millions of others did? 'I need air, I need some air.'

Meanwhile Elliot, Munch, Dean, and Cragen were huddled in his office. "That's the twelfth false lead already, and that doesn't include shit kiboshed by the responding officers."

"I just got word from Malcom," Cragen said. "They're stuck at the scene of that copycat shooting due to a three car pileup nearby. I can radio them information when it comes in…"

"What's the use?" Elliot asked with a sarcastic chuckle. "Roland's not going to attack. The only way he'll show himself is to get Olivia and me alone. Maybe we should give that to him."

Dean scowled at him. "We are not risking…"

"Better us in harm's way than more innocents! At least from what he told us he'll at least give us a fair fight." Storming out of the room he needed to see Liv. His beautiful girlfriend was the one person that could calm him down, reassure him of the things worth fighting for. "Liv?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't anywhere in the bullpen. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"You ok Elliot?" asked Alex, noticing him turn white.

"Alex, have you seen Olivia?"

Alex looked confused. "Isn't she here?"

"I saw her head downstairs," Liz Donnelly told them. "I'm not sure why though." Before any could say another word Elliot raced for the stairs.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Night had already descended on the city, a thick layer of clouds adding to the shroud that blanketed the sky. Olivia leaned on the outer wall of their precinct and closed her eyes. Snowflakes landed on her nose and cheeks, tickling her with their icy surfaces. The forecast had called for a small chance of snow and apparently it was right.

'Thank God.' Aside from the Statue of Liberty the only fond memory from Olivia's childhood was the wintertime. Serena would be rarely sober and take her to central park; a small smile came to her lips at recollecting her six-year-old self playing in the snow, giggling as she leapt into white mounds and stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes. It had been the happiest time of her life before meeting Elliot.

The smile changed into a quiver. Olivia had planned her first winter as a mom to take Maur, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie out in the snow as much as possible, share her happiness with her beloved children. And Elliot… make new memories with the snow. John Roland had taken it all away. Here she was feeling like a prisoner in her own city, a strong, confident woman reduced to utter fear. Only Elliot and her babies gave her the strength to keep going, keep fighting. They gave her a purpose.

"Liv!" Olivia opened her eyes to see Elliot run out of the precinct. He flailed in panic until his eyes found her. "Liv!" Mere seconds passed before Olivia found herself lifted off the ground in a bone-crunching hug. "Thank God you're alright."

"El," she wheezed. "Put me down… Can't breath."

A moment later she felt her feet touch the ground and his grip slacken. "Sorry gorgeous," Elliot whispered, keeping one hand round her waist while the other cupped her cheek. "I was just so worried. Why'd you run off like that?" He began stroking her soft, bronzed cheek with his thumb. "I thought, maybe… maybe…" Elliot trailed off, implication obvious.

Leaning forward and kissing his cheek, Olivia immediately felt guilty for worrying him so. "I'm sorry El, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to worry you but this case…" She let it hang.

Elliot stared into her chocolate eyes. His heart broke at the pain, the fear inside them. The golden sparkle that he was so used to was gone and it brought tears to his eyes. 'This woman should know nothing but happiness. She deserves the best but was brought up to expect the worst.' Neurons firing from his brain Elliot resolved to prove to her that everything would be alright, prove to her that her happy ending would come. That it was not a fantasy.

Staring at her, into her eyes, Elliot could feel the tiny bulge in his jacket pocket. While in the middle of the largest manhunt in New York's history didn't seem like the best time or place in his heart he knew it was right. 'Besides, what part of our relationship is conventional?'

"Olivia Benson," he began, taking both her hands in his. "You are wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. From your golden heart to your caring soul you deserve everything Liv, more than I can give you."

A tear formed in Olivia's eyes. 'How does he always know what I'm thinking?' "Elliot." Now it was her turn to cup his cheek. "You are all I could ever want."

"And I thank God for that gift every day of my life. I cannot believe that you love me Olivia but as long as I have breath in my body I promise to try and give you all the love and happiness in the world. I am yours forever." Hands trembling, he got down on one knee.

Her eyes widened. 'Is he?... now?"

Elliot never broke their gaze. "I know this may not seem like the right time but I need to show you that you will have your happy ending, regardless of adversity." Reaching into his pocket, Elliot removed the gem Emily had bought for him.

Gasping, Olivia could only stare at the diamond. It was a simple one mounted on a plain gold band, four smaller stones ringing it. "El, are you…"

"Yes Olivia, I am. You are my other half, the woman I want to spend both this life and the next with. Will you marry me Olivia Benson?"

You could hear a pin drop in the sidewalk. Snowflakes fluttering to earth around them, Olivia's hands clasped her mouth as the tears blurred her vision. 'He proposed. Elliot proposed.' "Oh my God," she breathed, shaking from pure joy. "Yes, I will marry you baby."

A relieved breath escaped Elliot's lungs. 'She said yes. My girlf… no fiancée said yes.' "I love you Liv." He kissed her sweetly."

"I love you too," she whispered against him, their tears dripping off their faces.

Elliot pulled back. "Look at the ring gorgeous. I had it inscribed." Olivia peered inside. It read: _08/05/2000 – the day you stole my heart._

It was like a fairy tale, a dream that she did not want to wake up from. Beaming widely, in lieu of speaking she brought their mouths together again. Both detectives looped their arms around each other as they kissed deeply, pouring into it all the love they shared.

After what seemed like hours they broke apart. Elliot and Olivia stared at each other, azure blue meeting chocolate brown as they smiled.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap_.

El and Liv turned their heads to the noise only to have their eyes widen. A lone figure, dressed in a khaki overcoat and dark green combat boots strode toward them. The low streetlight illuminated the one face neither one would ever forget.

There stood the Predator himself, John Roland.

**A/N: Yes, I had to do that. I had to ruin what should be the happiest moment of their lives by bringing in John Roland. I expect the torches and pitchforks to come at me but it was worth it. Lol :)**

**I know this chapter was a bit short but we'll see what's happening with everyone next time :)**

**We are now entering the endgame to this little story, the harrowing ordeal leading up to the final battle. Will they make it? Will Roland get what he deserves? Will Liv and El finally get their happy ending?**

**All soon to come ;)**

**Be sure to review.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	38. Chapter 35: Captor

**Updated: This isn't an update, so sorry folks. I just want to give ya'll a message. I'm nearing the end of the second draft of my novel. 3/4ths done and six chapters to go. I'm hoping to finish it in the next three weeks, completely doable under my current pace. However, in order to do so I will not be able to continue updating Prey or From the Ashes until I finish. Please forgive me for the inconvenience and the little hiatus, but fret not. I promised to finish the stories and finish them I shall.**

**I will be updating Return to You during that time however, a token of my appreciation to my wonderful fans. Please be sure to drop a review if you haven't already, because I'd love to know what you think. There might be a little reward for those that do :)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**

**A/N: So sorry for the tardiness in this update. I was incredibly busy with personal matters and what little time for fanfiction was spent on finishing up Countdown. However I'm back and committed to finishing this story :)**

**Anyway, I left you with the mother of all cliffhangers last time. Maureen kidnapped and Roland showing up right after Elliot proposed. Shit is going down tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I do own SVU. Wait. [pinches himself, wakes up in a fright]. Damn, it was a dream.**

**This chapter is for kellyegirl. And a big thanks to Stabson for her proofreading the characterization for me. Check out her story Revival. Best SVU fanfic out there.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**I haven't heard from a lot of you guys in a while, so please be sure to drop a review. I love hearing everyone's thoughts :)**

Chapter 35: Captor

"Whiskey on the rocks," Brian Cassidy stammered as the bartender turned to pour the drink. He was in a cop bar south of La Guardia, a place where he wouldn't be recognized. The air around him was tense and fearful, smoke filling it as many older officers burned their cigarettes to nubs to stave off the fear. Every minute brought a new John Roland rumor, one worse than the other. Which attack was his? Which was a copycat? When would he strike? The city was going to hell and a handbasket and taking these men and women along with it.

'Myself especially.' Hands shaking, he set both flat against the countertop. 'How did I get myself into this? How the hell did I get myself into this?'

Seeing the glass of dark amber liquid in front of him, Cassidy eagerly downed it all in one gulp, hissing as the burning liquor slid down his gullet. _Jesus._ The bartender motioned to refill but Cassidy shook his head. All he needed was one, one shot to calm the nerves. To summon the courage to do what he had to.

'Why me?' he thought, not for the first time. 'Why did Roland have to choose me?' It was the same lot for him anywhere he went: Quinn, Cragen, Roland… Olivia and Elliot especially. All were somehow committed to keeping him down and miserable. 'Where I could have been if it wasn't for all of them. I would be Captain of my own precinct or something.' Why the fuck not; he was as good a cop as all of them, even better, but thanks to their sabotage he was unemployed and with a criminal record.

Sucking in a deep breath, Cassidy relaxed as the whisky did its work. A profound sense of warmth and calm came over him. Sure, he had a bum rap but it would soon be over. 'Roland would've found another patsy if I had said no, and would've killed me.' This whole thing was unavoidable, and why should he die just to allow some other person to be roped into this?

Elliot and Olivia stood no chance against Roland, this Cassidy knew. All he had to accomplish was to go with the flow and he would be millions richer. 'My luck has finally turned. Rio here I come.' He could just feel the warm sun on his face, bronzed skin of a beautiful girl underneath his fingertips. Smiling wistfully, he rose from the barstool and made for the exit. The pack he entered with remained underneath the counter.

Nestled inside the cheap, leather pack was something quite simple. Cooked up in this case by Roland himself, organic peroxides are an inherently unstable chemical. Named by their signature oxygen-oxygen singe bond, such bond is weak and easily breaks to form free radicals. This property possesses the ability to initiate uncontrolled polymerization on unsaturated chemical bonds (materials with multiple bonds between atoms of the same element). When triggered by a detonator or a time switch, as the one installed inside the device…

A loud blast ripped through the bar, shattering glass windows for at least a block and filling the street with blackened debris. Feeling the intense heat at his back, Cassidy hitched up his hoodie and continued walking to the subway. Hopefully the distraction would get Roland to hurry. He didn't want to be part of this for longer than he had to.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The whoosh of air filled the silence as the two detectives drew their service weapons. "Hands on your head Roland," Olivia brusquely said, surprised at how calm she was.

John Roland's gloved hands dropped to his stomach, clasped together. "Such isn't the curtesy one warrior pays to another Detective Benson." The small smile never wavered. "Congratulations on your engagement by the way. It seems to be a long time coming no?"

"Hands on your head Roland!" Olivia said louder, pistol trained right on his heart. Hers was beating rapidly. Here she was facing down the monster that had terrorized her, Elliot, and the city for the last several weeks. 'He's got something up his sleeve, I know it.'

"Do it or I'll shoot!" Elliot shouted, proceeding carefully toward him, flicking the safety off his .45.

A sigh escaped Roland's lips. "Very well, though you two should know me by now." Hands raised into a beam of light from the streetlamp. Something metal glistened in the illumination. "I'm always prepared."

"Liv, you got him?"

"Oh yeah," she responded, steeling her gaze and her aim. Surprisingly to Olivia, she wasn't nervous. In fact, she had never been so collected and focused in her entire life.

Knowing Roland was covered, Elliot shifted his eyes to the device in his hands. What his brain registered caused ice to form in his veins – which had nothing to do with the freezing temperatures burning his exposed skin. 'A detonator.' "Get back Liv!" Elliot yelled, scrambling backward to the building wall. "Get back! He's wired to blow."

"Really?" Roland seemed insulted, disgust written on his face. "You expect me to take both of you to Valhalla that way? How dishonorable do you think I am?"

"You do not want me to answer that question," Olivia replied. "So if it isn't for you then what is it for?"

The smile widened ever so slightly. Even from the twenty-foot distance – more or less – both detectives could pick out the sparkle in the Predator's eyes. "Feel free to inspect the white van on the side of the road. Even after all these years I still can't get used to how you Americans drive on the wrong side…"

"Shut up," Elliot hissed, raising his pistol ever so slightly as a warning. "Liv, check the van. I got this motherfucker."

Nodding, Olivia sidestepped slowly. What could Roland be planning? Did he have a hostage? A larger bomb? After what had happened the last time they met face-to-face she didn't discount anything.

"Tell me Detective Stabler." He was enjoying this, very much so. "How did you discover my identity? Good as they were, no other warrior had ever come close to revealing my national origi…"

"Wasn't hard," he remarked, wanting to dictate the situation for once. "Once we found the pattern of your attacks, all it took was finding what should've been there but wasn't. New Scotland Yard, the British Army, and your brother did the rest."

"Sold out by my own countrymen, and my own brother. How Sophoclean."

Despite the freezing November cold, Elliot was sweating profusely under his layers of clothing. "What's in there Liv?"

"Hold on El," Olivia shot back. She unlatched the sliding door and heaved it back. What – or more accurately who – was in the van made her blood run cold and a gasp heave her lips. 'No, it can't be. She was supposed to be at her friend's' "Maureen!" There was her eldest daughter, unconscious and cuffed in the back of the van.

The words of his fiancée hit Elliot Stabler with the force of a sledgehammer. Knees weakened, the detective using all of his energy to remain standing. His baby, his little girl… Rage seethed inside him, eyes focusing on Roland's throat. Red blinded his vision. "You sick son of a bitch…" he began to snarl and lunge, only to halt in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Detective Stabler." Roland held the device in his hands between him and the furious detective – no, the petrified father. "And I wouldn't try to get her out either Detective Benson, unless both of you want to end up immolated." A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I presume this is what the saying 'Between a rock and a hard place' would accurately describe."

"Wait." Grey eyes shifted to him. Elliot understood the risks, the likelihood of death at the hands of the Predator – of course he did, having seen him in action. Fear for his life remained, but Elliot shoved it aside. "Too many innocents have suffered already." Slowly, he removed the clip from his Colt, working the action to clear out the round already in the chamber. The now useless hunk of metal and plastic found itself smacking into the concrete sidewalk. "Take me." He stood straight with the resolve of a father. "Let her go and I'll go with you."

Roland nodded. "I wouldn't have expected any less, but I'm afraid this will have to be a two-for-one. I will release young Maureen unharmed, but only if Detective Benson also agrees to accompany her new fiancée."

"Done," Olivia said without hesitation. Her daughter's life was on the line, and she would never forgive herself to allow Elliot to bear this burden alone. 'You're my partner, Elliot.' She mimicked Elliot's moves to the letter, her gun soon clattering to the sidewalk.

"Excellent." A USP handgun appeared in his right hand as he slipped the detonator into his pocket. "Now get into the automobile. Slowly, no sudden noises." Elliot and Olivia complied, both in complete silence. "Gag each other, quickly now. It will benefit your daughter greatly."

Wordlessly, Elliot closed his fingers around one of the white rags on the floor of the van. Blue met brown as he lifted it to Olivia's mouth. Pain swirled in them, fear clouding the beautiful chocolate pools that he loved so much. A split second after, they dropped to the floor. She was shaking, and he could tell it wasn't from the cold. 'Please Liv,' he begged silently, whishing that he could wrap his arms around her. 'Stay strong.' Tying the back, Elliot leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, letting her know of his love.

Warmth radiating from the kiss, Olivia shivered. 'I will Elliot, I promise.' She understood exactly what he said, what he was trying to tell her. They were soulmates. What they shared was far greater than simple empathy. Reaching for the white cloth, she raised her trembling hand to Elliot's face, cupping his cheek. A thumb glided over stubbly skin, an electric shock passing as always when they touched. 'I love you El.'

No words needed, she tied the cloth around him while he leaned his head into her touch. 'I love you too.' They maintained their connection, blocking out all pain, even as Roland pulled their hands back. Plastic flex cuffs bound their hands behind their backs, movement impossible.

"And here we go sweetie," Roland whispered as he hefted Maureen into his arms. He gently set her down by the building. "I still can't believe you would think I would harm a child. I'm a warrior, not a monster." He whistled softly as he entered the driver's side. Two pairs of stormy orbs shot him the evil eye. "There is no explosive device in this vehicle. This," Roland pulled out the detonator. "Is for what you are about to see." He thumbed the switch and watched the fireworks.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Hey Munch," Fin called to his partner, currently embroiled in a conversation with Cabot, Donnelly, and two others. "Have you seen Elliot or Baby Girl?"

"No. I think they went out to get some air."

"Fine, I'll go bring em inside." He casually strode toward the elevator, unaware of the hell about to spring forth on the 1-6 from the apartment building across the street.

Receiver picking up the radio signal from Roland's transmitter, the electronic tripod pivoted the BGM-71 Tube-launched, Optically tracked, Wire-guided (TOW) missile into the pre-set position overlooking the bullpen. Packing a six kilogram HEAT warhead and the ability to penetrate nine hundred millimeters of tank armor, the rocket proved to be the perfect second diversion for Roland's grand strategy. After a delay of several seconds, the control computer unleashed a flurry of electrons. The missile motor ignited.

The TOW was a wire guided missile, tiny control wires shooting from behind the warhead allowing the operator to aim pretty accurately. At practically point blank range none of it mattered. Roland having set the rocket to impact fusing, the warhead streaked brightly through the air, crashed through the window, and detonated upon contact with the precinct floor.

One moment Captain Don Cragen was on the phone with One PP about the growing copycat situation, the next found him thrown against the back wall of his office with broken glass shards – all of which remained of his window – littering the floor. 'Fuck.' Ears ringing, he stood on shaky legs and ambled to the bullpen, bathed in smoke.

A sight of horror filled his eyes. "Liz! No!" Elizabeth Donnelly was crumpled on the floor, outfit stained with soot and charred rubble with a crimson wound blossoming from her stomach. Scrambling to her, Cragen began to put pressure on it. "Stay with me Liz. Stay with me." Tears blinded his eyes. "I love you, stay with me."

In the chaos that had overtaken the 1-6, no one noticed the white van racing out of the street. "He who dares wins, detectives."

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM,"_

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Wailing sirens ringing in his ears, Cragen kept his hands clasped to Liz's as the paramedics rolled her to the waiting ambulance. "Don't worry about a thing Liz. Everything will be fine."

"Please don't leave me Don," she murmured, wincing as the gurney jostled on a pothole, causing pressure on her wound. "Please. I love you, please." She had said it too.

"I promise you, I'll be there when you wake up."

"Captain Cragen," the lead paramedic stated. "We need to get her inside."

He nodded. "I love you too. I promise." As the doors closed shut, Cragen wiped a stray tear from his eye. The ambulance revved up and began to move. 'Lord please protect her.' Marshalling his strength, he straightened his posture and moved to where his senior detective was.

"Ach," Munch hissed, gritting his teeth. "Easy, easy."

"You are a lucky man Detective," said the paramedic, forehead covered in sweat as he concentrated on probing through his patient's neck. "That piece of shrapnel missed your jugular by about an inch, don't move."

"I wouldn't keep squirming if you'd stop jabbing that stick every which way," he shot back.

"John," said Alex evenly. "You will grin and bear it while the man fixes you up or so help me I will kill you myself." Resolve wavering at the Cabot courtroom death stare, Munch mumbled something in… Yiddish perhaps. He complied however, earning a soft peck on the head from his frazzled fiancée.

"Is he alright?" Cragen asked, desperate for some good news.

Alex smiled softly. "Still annoying everyone around him. He'll be fine once he's stitched up." Her smile curved downward into a scowl at remembering the situation. "Any news from Malcom and his team?"

Cragen grimaced. "Five dead cops plus the bartender. Seven injured."

Munch snarled a curse while Alex sighed sadly. "More notches for this asshole's kill list. Fucking _mamzer._"

"I don't know what that means but I agree with you," Cragen replied. "Something jumped out at me. The bomb was something a pro would produce, the bomb squad was definitive on that. More importantly though was none of the surviving witnesses spotted Roland in the bar at the time, while another man was seen leaving the package at the counter."

"So Roland has an accomplice? Just God damn perfect."

"Cap!" Heads turned to see Fin running up to them, carrying someone. "We have a problem."

"Any sign of El and Liv?" Cragen was worried about them.

"No, but I found her lying in the snow back there."

Alex's eyes widened. "Maureen?"

Fin nodded, motioning over to the paramedics. "That's not all. Elliot and Olivia's guns were left on the sidewalk. I think he's got them."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Liv… Liv…" It was feint, the sound of a yell heard from quite a ways away. Olivia Benson was groggy, head lolling to the side as if in a drugged haze that she was trying to shake off.

"Liv… Liv…!" It was getting louder, the voice getting closer. She tried to will her eyes open but the lids were too heavy, her mind too dead to the world to offer more than a halfhearted attempt. Olivia did not understand what was going on. The tendrils of unconsciousness were still affecting her. She was a fighter, however, and rallied to banish them away.

"Liv! Liv!" It was barely ten feet away now, the sound a strangled cry of fear and anger. Her mind had regained enough of its faculties to identify the voice. 'Elliot?' A cheery whistle followed, this time from a different set of lips.

"Well well, welcome back to the conscious world Detective Benson." The words, the voice, they were like a livewire jolting her body into full alert. Lids withdrawing from their position shielding her eyes, pupils constricting immediately from the artificial light, she found him staring not one feet from her face. John Roland, the Predator. A globule of saliva found itself stuck to his cheek not one second later. He smiled, grey eyes twinkling malevolently. "Still feisty as ever; good, very good."

"Fuck you!" Olivia noticed Elliot behind him, her fiancée bound to a metallic chair by some sort of steel binding. Trying to move her arms, she realized she was stuck the same way. "Where's my daughter you sick bastard?"

"She's safe, most likely at hospital. I would've never hurt her Detective, you have my word of honor on that."

Seeing Roland beginning to pace to the center of the room, Olivia took in her surroundings to search for a way out. A window, a skylight, anything. "It is pointless Detective Benson," Roland said flatly. Quickly she realized he was right. There was nothing but a steel door, the only source of light a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. They were trapped.

The futility of escape becoming apparent, Olivia nevertheless refused to lose hope or resolve. "You ok El?"

'Typical Olivia, always putting other's ahead.' It was one of the reasons Elliot loved her so much. "I'm fine Liv. It'll take a lot more than flex-cuffs and tranquilizers to take me down."

Olivia shook her head, hiding a smile. It was definitely not the place but cocky Elliot couldn't resist the chance to show up. Hearing him actually strengthened her resolve. "I'm fine too." Eyes drew a bead on Roland. "I take it you are enjoying this Roland."

The predator laughed jovially, as if he were a jolly older man rather than the vicious killer that he was. "Oh I am Detective. Very much so. Never since Goose Green have I felt more alive." His eyes twinkled. "Tell me detectives. In your usual world of depravity and selfish, disgusting perpetrators it must've been quite different to tangle with the likes of me. I bet it was Detective Stabler."

"It was," Elliot replied honestly. He could sense Olivia was on the same page as him. Roland was clearly in a mood to talk, so if they got him to do so maybe, just maybe he would slip up and give away a crucial piece of information. "Most perps we face with act on purely physical gratification. Even the intricate ones, they find a sick pleasure in killing and in the suffering of their victims."

"And myself? How do I fit into this little paradigm?"

Elliot thought for a moment, gauging the perfect response. "We can see it in what happened to Detective Jeffries. A true psychopathic rapist or serial killer would've conducted the torture himself. All of your killings, they were… clinical in nature." Eyes met Olivia's, silently communicating.

"Clinical you say. How so?"

"I believe what Detective Stabler is trying to say," Olivia cut in, amazed that even as bound hostages that they could still play the Benson and Stabler tag-teaming dynamic. It bolstered her spirits. "Is that you see the act of killing in and of itself as sickening. You don't enjoy the kill, only the fight."

He stood mute for a moment, processing what they had said. "A perfect representation of me Detectives. I underestimated your intelligence, but how else could you outwit so many of the most arrogant, cunning men and women in the pool of humanity." A happy sigh escaped his nostrils. "There is something about the feel of battle… something exhilarating. It feels as if I am part of something great. Escaping the hell that is modern civilian life."

Neither Elliot nor Olivia interrupted him, letting him talk. Beads of sweat slid down their faces and armpits, nerves mixing with hope at the animation on Roland's face as he gushed about himself.

"They could have gained so much from me. I swear to you detectives, no one not a warrior can understand what it is to be one. The fear, the danger, the life-or-death struggle that one must go through; these civilians, these solicitors, barristers, and politicians don't understand but they try to control. They lord over us and force warriors to follow rules that endanger us, yet crucify the warrior that seeks to accomplish his or her goal.

"That is my tragedy, the reason for my current struggle. I could've been a General, a sword and shield for the nation that I pledged my life to serve and defend." He laughed bitterly, real emotion bubbling to the surface. "But the powers to be had to make an example, show every warrior alive that they were in control. That, though they were inferior in every sense of the world, their inferiority was what ruled the world. The weak controlling the strong… what kind of world is that to live in?"

"And so you seek to kill your fellow warriors? That will bring your honor back?"

"It serves its purpose Detective Stabler, but I believe that out there are the warriors destined to defeat me, to take me down. To do so they will fight me, battle me on our terms, not the terms of the chattel and the weak. It is time the modern world sees true courage, conviction, and resolve."

An electronic warbling interrupted Roland, the warrior reaching into his coat pocket. "Hmmm," he mumbled, inspecting a watch. "Well, this has been fun detectives, but I must be off."

"Roland," Elliot shouted, causing him to turn. Blue eyes blazed fierce, determination set in them. "Before this is over we are going to kill you."

"Oh?" A smile spread across his face. "Do you agree with your paramour's statement Detective Benson?"

"You won't last to see the sun rise tomorrow morning," Olivia replied, her voice low and dangerous. "I promise you that."

Proving he was completely different than any other perp they had faced – if all his previous actions hadn't accomplished that – Roland bowed graciously. "There is the reason I picked you two for the privilege of the perfect battle. One day we shall fight and dine in Valhalla together." With that he shut the steel door, lock activating with a metallic tumble.

Their eyes met. "Did you lie to him Elliot?"

Elliot's face set defiantly. "Not at all."

Olivia's matched his. "Me neither."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Drumming his fingers on the cheap, wooden dresser beside him, Fin almost didn't register the soft moans from the patient in front of him. Almost. He turned his head, spotting her eyes starting to flutter open. "She's waking up."

"Maur!" cried Emily Stabler, rushing forward to hug her niece. "I was so worried about you!"

The teenager felt groggy, as if a haze was draped over her mind like a soggy blanket. "Where… where am I?" She turned her head, blinking through the murky picture in her eyes. "Uncle Fin?"

"You're in the hospital Maureen. The doctors say you're going to be fine." Just a knockout agent, horse tranquilizer they had said. Fin wanted to wrap his arms around Roland and squeeze until the bastard's eyes popped out. 'You and the rest of New York.' "Now this is very important, do you remember anything from before you passed out?" The amount of tranquilizer inside Maureen's would've incapacitated her for nearly twelve hours.

Clarity slowly returning to the haze that was her mind, Maureen wracked her brain for the memories. Eyes widened. "The Predator!"

**A/N: And here we are. One more chapter to go before the final battle. **

**How did you like the conversation our heroes had with Roland. I watched the episode "Rage" and used the interrogation scene to shape an accurate portrayal. Did I succeed?**

**So, what should happen to Cassidy? How are El and Liv going to keep their sanity while in Roland's clutches? What will Maureen lead the squad to? I have a general game plan but it's open to fan requests unlike the actual show. **

**Drop a review with your ideas and I'll see if they fit. If so then I will happily include them :)**

**Be sure to check out From the Ashes and my new short story Return to You.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	39. Chapter 36: Firefight

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, your eyes don't deceive you. The update is finally here.**

**I finally finished after four months the second draft of my novel. Wish me luck in getting it edited and published :)**

**We come to the final filler chapter before the epic battle. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, if I owned SVU there would be much more action, much less cerebral head games, and tons more EO romance ;)**

**This chapter is for someone near and dear to me, srhittson.**

**A special shout out to Laura Messer, who has earned a cameo appearance in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 36: Firefight

There are moments when the human brain decelerates. When consciousness becomes almost hyperaware of the environment surrounding it. Passing by in slow motion, moments like these acquire an almost surreal quality. It is where human beings find themselves on the cusp of a life-altering event; an event where existence has finally culminated in a true purpose. Seemingly immaterial details are the subject of intense focus: the hiss of an air vent, the shuffling of feet, the rough metal icy against the skin of one's wrist…

"Fuck," Elliot hissed, the iron restraint clamping his hand to the chair arm not even wriggling slightly. It was firmly embedded into the wood. "This isn't giving way. Liv." His eyes rested on her, the woman of his dreams. Clenching, his heart skipped a beat as it always did when it came to her – no matter what. "Any luck?"

Olivia shook her head, having given up after the non-finished metal began chafing painfully at her skin. There was no chance of breaking free. Roland had them for as long as he wanted. "There's no use. That monster's got us El."

Ice forming in the pit of his gut, Elliot felt a stabbing pain slam into his soul at the hopelessness in her beautiful brown eyes. "Don't say that Olivia. We'll make it out of here."

Saying nothing, Olivia merely glanced to the window set high in the wall. Sunlight streamed through the dirt smeared glass, casting an uneven patch of brightness onto the floor.

'No Liv, don't slip away.' Casting about for something – anything really – to lift her spirits, Elliot found something from deep within his mind. "Liv, did I ever tell you the one moment that I love the most about being with you?"

His question banished their current predicament for a fleeting moment, Olivia furrowing her brows in confusion? "What? Um, no, I don't think so." Where was Elliot going with this? Especially with Roland having gotten them.

"Don't get me wrong Liv, every moment with you is like a wonderful dream… well, except when you and I are locked in a screaming match." Elliot gave her a wry grin.

Against her prevailing mood, Olivia snorted, biting back a chuckle. How did Elliot manage to get her laughing at a time like this? "You love it and you know it."

A melodramatic sigh left Elliot's lips. "Yeah. Sometimes I instigate a fight just to see your angry face. It's actually really sexy."

That statement did coax a short laugh from Olivia. "So you do it too?" Just picturing angry Elliot, the firm set of his jaw and the tight muscles of his neck and shoulders made her shudder… even in hell.

Elliot could clearly see his push was working. "I knew it. But anyway, the moment I really love is when I wake up."

"Wake up?" Olivia was confused once more.

"Yes Liv, wake up. I open my eyes every morning, and the first thing I see is you wrapped around me, serene in sleep." His breath hitched, picturing the amazing sight. "No pain, no stress, just you. Calm, tranquil, the real Olivia. Sometimes I can watch you for hours that way…"

Olivia could feel her heart clenching at the choked words springing forth from Elliot's mouth. "El," she breathed. "I never knew you did that."

Sucking a deep gulp of air to compose himself, Elliot nevertheless failed. "And, then you wake up. It's soft, your eyes slowly opening. And when your eyes meet mine…" He choked back a sob. "You smile. The smile that I love."

This was so unlike Elliot Stabler – the tough, introverted hothead Olivia knew. It broke her heart that they were here, under the control of some madman instead of together. Expressing their love.

An eye drifted to the ring on her finger, the diamond representing the depth of Elliot's love for her. And her love for him. "Elliot," she stated. "When we get out of this, I want you to marry me."

"Uh, Liv." He finally managed to compose himself. "I already proposed didn't I?"

"No, I want you to marry me as soon as possible." Her voice was deadly serious. "I don't want a long engagement, I just want to be your wife."

"Ok." What else could he say?

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Fin," Cragen called out as he saw his detective enter the mobile command bus. "Any word?"

"Donnelly is going to be fine," he said first, knowing that was what his Captain wanted to hear. He could see the relief dawning on Cragen's face. "Maureen too. She's awake and eating up a storm."

"Thank God." Cragen slumped into his chair. "Did she say anything?"

Fin nodded. "Yep, we have a lead on where Roland is. I informed Malcom and he's heading there now."

"They could be walking into a trap," MacMillan spoke up, rising from his seat. "I need to be there. I know John's movements and tactics."

Cragen nodded. "Fin, take him to Malcom. I want this guy's head on a platter." 'Don't worry,' he vowed inwardly to Liv and El. 'I'll get you home alive.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Sweat cascaded down Cassidy's forehead as he tossed several phony ID cards into the roaring fire. However, he had a feeling that he'd be drenched even if he wasn't next to the cackling flames. "All set over here," he called, voice cracking.

John Roland, on the other hand, looked strangely calm and collected. "Excellent," he replied. Fingertips glided over the wiring. The police would be in for a major surprise when they found the flat. 'They will eventually. It will be all over long before then though.' "As soon as I finish this here we can leave."

"Good," he choked out, trembling. 'He's not human,' Cassidy thought, given how Roland's voice betrayed an almost total lack of fear.

The chiming from the small television screen nearly caused him to leap out of his skin. Blood drained as he registered the sight. "It's ESU. Oh, man!" Images of his life began flashing under his closed lids. "We're dead."

A stabbing pain slammed into his cheek. "Snap out of it!" Roland hissed, rather enjoying slapping this sorry excuse for a living being. "By the time they get up here you'll be on your way to Rio and I shall have disappeared." Either scenario would find him in Valhalla. The only variable would be if Benson and Stabler would join him or not. "Let's move!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"We've got the area surrounded sir!" barked Malcom's second in command, MP-5 submachine gun slung around his shoulder. "Shall we proceed in?"

"No," Fin said. "Roland's probably got the main avenues of entranced watched tight. We should move through the smaller alleyways.

MacMillan agreed. "That's what I would do, but we need to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because if I would do it, so would John."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Laura was lost. Her first time in New York from the Emerald Isle and she was lost somewhere in Brooklyn. A shiver passed through her. 'The Predator is out there.' She felt a bit adventurous – a young tourist for whom she was invincible – but now was cursing herself.

'Calm down.' Even if the Predator was still roaming about, the fact he'd be in a side street in the middle of Brooklyn was laughable. Two police officers came into view – time to get directions to the nearest tube station. "Excuse me, constables…" Feet scuffled on the cracked concrete.

Rough hands grasped her roughly. A scream echoed from Laura's throat as something pressed into her side. Ahead of her the police had their weapons drawn as well. "On your knees!" one ordered.

"Put it down Roland!" the other hollered.

Whatever calm still residing inside Laura evaporated. Ice ghosted over her at the realization. John Roland was holding her.

"I'll kill her!" came the voice of evil itself. Evil had the distinct accent of an English labourer. "I swear to God, I'll kill her!" Screaming crazily, froth could have coated Roland's mouth. "I'll do it!"

"Put the gun down Roland!" said one of the officers, grip on the gun easing slightly at the facing of a hostage situation. He didn't see his partner turn.

Roland's hand covertly removed the knife from his back sheath. 'Perfect.' Working with lightning reflexes, the blade shot from underneath the crook from Laura's arm and impacted in the neck of the officer, pitching him back with a gurgling rasp. Silenced pistol resonated with a cough, bullets impacting into his partner's skull with puffs of frothy red.

Exhaling calmly, Roland strolled forward. Nonchalantly, he leveled the sidearm and coughed a round between the still alive patrolman's eyes. "Brilliant. Thank you for allowing me to accomplish such a skill."

Booking down the alley, Cassidy came upon the scene. "What are you doing? We need to go!" He started running around the corner.

"So impatient," Roland told the still trembling Laura, frozen in place as she shook from the sheer terror. "Forgive me my dear," he said, his precise malevolence a great change from the crazed rants screamed earlier. "I hope your life may be wonderful." With that he disappeared as well.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Laura pitched back against the brick wall, sliding down to the ground. 'Oh Jesus, oh Jesus.' She had faced the Predator and lived. 'Mother of God.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

The light was visible at the tunnel's end, Brian Cassidy knew it. 'Get out of here, board a plane at JFK, and it's a long life of sun and sex in Rio.' He could very well taste it…

_Click._

Audible even with the panicked scuffles, Cassidy halted in his tracks. Eyes shifted to the ground slowly. Planted under his boot was a trigger mechanism – Roland did say once he had the entire escape route mined… Lungs heaved in near hyperventilation.

"What is this? You were in a hurry weren't you?" Somehow wherever Roland appeared, the temperature plummeted to something more akin to Antarctica.

"Help me," Cassidy said evenly, noticing Roland discovering his predicament. "Help me!"

A malignant smirk appeared on Roland's face. "Don't move, just stand absolutely still. If you spring the firing pin, then you die." Chuckling warmly, he began to walk away with a spring in his step.

"You're just going to leave me here!" Cassidy screamed, every dream he had suddenly evaporating in realization.

Roland turned his head to look behind his shoulder. "I was originally planning to disembowel you Cassidy, but this… It is far more fitting don't you think? Enjoy a fiery death my friend." Roland disappeared just as an ESU group proceeded into the alley.

"Cassidy!" Fin exclaimed in utter shock. "You mother…" Get back! Get back!" Any veteran could spot a landmine with one eye blindfolded over.

"Help me Fin!" pleaded a man facing impending death.

The reply came. "Why?"

Heart pumping as he moved to his last pre-positioned vehicle, Roland grinned as a loud explosion resounded through the neighborhood. All loose ends had been taken care of. Now it was time to face his destiny. 'Odin grant me strength.'

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

John Roland had sited their prison well. Olivia really couldn't figure anything about its location from looking around. There were no reference points, no traffic or harbor sounds from the outside.

All she could determine was the bearing of the wall to her left – whereas the life giving rays of the sun had shined through earlier, now they merely illuminated the window frame. Considering that none of the interminable wait she and Elliot had been subjected to had been in the dark, morning had passed into afternoon. 'The wall is facing east.' It was small comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

"Liv." The faint voice of her fiancée was nearly missed by Olivia's ears. Nearly.

"Yes El, baby?" She caught his stare and locked it with her own. Even from several feet away Olivia could pick up on the pain, the resignation.

A sigh reverberated across the cavernous room. "Liv, if Roland comes back… and releases us. I want you to run. To get out of here."

Olivia shook her head violently. The very idea was abhorrent to her. "No, no…"

"Please," he pleaded, a strangled sorrow tinging his voice. "I'll distract him. Save yourself, be there for our kids. Please Olivia."

"I am not leaving you El!" she basically screamed, wanting it to sink in. "We are partners Elliot, as well as soulmates! If you die then I die with you." The utter hopelessness in his voice, the resolve that always backed up Elliot Stabler cracking, Olivia knew she could not let him fall. Roland counted on that fear – fed on it. Scheming and planning from the shadows, striking such a fear in the heart of his victims was why he succeeded. Half of his victories were bought by this terror rather than skill alone. 'I am not letting Elliot fall victim to him. I will not let Roland win.'

"Remember long ago El, before all of this." There was no response. "We were planning our life together. Our family…" Blinking back tears, Olivia forced a swallow down her throat. "You gave me a ring baby. Do you still want this with me?"

Tactic working, Elliot's head jerked up from where it was staring despondently at the filthy floor. "What are you talking about gorgeous? Of course I want that with you."

"Then fight for it. Fight for our family, for me. I can't live without you El." A droplet breached her lids and splattered on the floor. "I love you."

Warmth spread through his heart, the aura of his soulmate reinvigorating Elliot. "I love you too."

Abruptly, a light above the door blinked bright red. Intercom blaring a screeching warble, their restraints clicked and opened automatically, steel half-cylinders lolling to the side.

Not a second passed before the couple were in each other's arms. "Liv!" cried Elliot, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. Despite the filth and fear it still smelled like ambrosia to him. A wave of calm passed through Elliot's system that only Olivia could elicit.

"I love you so much," Olivia murmured, burying her face in his chest. Soft kisses covered his shirt, the brunette's ears registering the thumping beat of her love's heart. It was a sound that could always be counted on to calm whatever tempest raged inside her.

Buzzing emanating from the PA system caught both detectives' attention. The room suddenly grew icy, a subarctic chill passing over them. It was as if an evil specter entered the prison.

Such a statement wasn't far off the mark. The whistle both had grown to identify with the face of death himself chimed through.

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM; Duh duh duh duh duh duh DA DA DA DA DUM,"_

_"Duh duh duh duh duh DUH duh DUM, Di di di di di di DUM!"_

**A/N: And the two part battle has now begun! I'm already shaking.**

**Well, Thanksgiving is upon us, and I'll be headed hallway around the world to the Land Down Under afterward. My delayed graduation gift :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans.**

**Be sure to review.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	40. Chapter 37: Armageddon Part I

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I wanted to get this out sooner but so many things came up. I had my trip, which was amazing in most respects and a nightmare in one crucial respect. Then I had six other updates that needed tending to…**

**I'm not going to make excuses. The point is here's the first half of the final battle, and I will post the following three chapters one by one until the story is over :)**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yeah I know. **

**This chapter is for my little sister, because I know how much she loves cliffhangers ;)**

**Enjoy and review. **

Chapter 37: Armageddon Part 1

It all seemed reminiscent of a cheap horror film, one Maureen would beg to watch but both of them would strenuously deny her. Clinging to each other though, Olivia and Elliot knew this to be real. The shudder that passed through them chilled the detectives to the very core.

"The time has come detectives." Roland's voice was cheery, almost friendly – yet dripping with an unhidden, foreboding malevolence. At one time he could have been a hero, a man that all others strove to be. Decades of introspection and self-loathing, however, had killed whatever of that was left inside. All left were the warped, deluded machinations of his genius mind, unhinged from any anchor holding it to both reality and moral values.

A voice of pure evil.

Ominously, the PA system clicked off, no further explanation forthcoming. Burying her face one more time into her fiancée's chest, Olivia's heart began to harden for the coming storm. "I love you Elliot."

Pressing his lips softly onto her forehead, Elliot spared what could be his last act of affection. "I love you Olivia." Breaking away, both of them began to take in their surroundings for the first time.

Barely any light pierced the all-encompassing darkness, moldy skylights and the occasional flickering incandescent bulb the only illumination present to them. High ceilings towered over the walls – the latter seemingly installed in a cheap personalization. "Roland's created a maze," Olivia observed. Something far more dangerous than the Minotaur lurked inside.

Ears alert for any kind of sound, Elliot accepting their tormentor was nowhere near close. "Let's try and find some weapons?"

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "Weapons El?"

"Roland wouldn't want an unfair fight." Emerging into a garbage strewn alcove leading off in three directions, he began to dig through the piles of filth. "Come on you psychotic bastard," he hissed, voice low but not without supreme malice. Arm buried in the detritus, he suddenly grasped something firm. Silent, he pulled out a 9mm semiautomatic pistol. "Liv," Elliot whispered, gesturing to her.

Only to find his fiancée staring back with a smirk on her face – and a pump action shotgun clutched in her hands. Elliot's lip twitched upward, thankful for the small moment of humor in the present situation.

It might be their last.

Exchanging the weapons, each found a full complement of rounds stored inside – for once Roland's sick obsession worked out to their advantage. Pointing to the right corridor, Elliot guided Olivia into the waiting jaws of death.

Or jaws of victory.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"How is she doc?" Cragen asked the blonde surgeon, hands nervously clasped together. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly, agonizingly stressing out like some form of hellish torture. Liz had to be alright, she just had to. Cragen didn't think his heart could take losing another. "Please tell me Dr. Grey."

Eyes shifting to the man, the doctor smiled. "You don't have to worry Captain," she told him, taking pleasure in alleviating Cragen's grief and fear. "Ms. Donnelly will be just fine. It'll take a month or so to recover but she will."

Heart releasing from its vice-like clench, Cragen felt a wave of relief pass through him. "May I see her?"

Dr. Grey shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but she needs her rest after the surgery. Tomorrow morning."

Nodding, he bade the doctor goodbye and headed to Maureen's room. The teenager was just as he left her – staring blankly at the window. "Has she moved at all?" he asked Emily.

The girl he had raised like a daughter stared at him with sad eyes. "No. She's still fearful for Liv and El."

"Maureen, honey," breathed Cragen in his softest voice, reaching out and gently clasping her shoulder. To his surprise Maureen turned. He suddenly wished she hadn't – given the haunted stare in her eyes. It killed him to see it in one that he loved. "I have to ask you, do you remember anything about your ordeal?"

Blinking, Maureen nodded. Her azure Stabler eyes were filled with pain.

"Can you tell me anything?" Normally Cragen wouldn't want to put a victim through more trauma, but Roland was out there with Olivia and Elliot – time was not on their side.

Maureen's lids fluttered closed. "Yeah, I think I can."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Time passed by slowly, interminably. To the couple, neither could tell whether it had been hours or mere minutes. Roland may have provided weapons, but wasn't generous enough to provide something so pedestrian as a wristwatch.

Heartbeats thumped, the silence all-encompassing around them. The mere groan of a shoe on concrete blared with the resonance of a thousand trumpets in the darkened hallways. Such was a disadvantage, in more ways than one.

Not sight nor sound of Roland had been even imagined, the Predator as evasive as a panther in the labyrinthine jungle around them. In a way, such was the worst fact of everything.

Reaching a corner, Olivia – who was in the van – barely peeked beyond the wall before drawing back. Her eyes locked with Elliot's, clutching the grip of her pistol with all her might. "Large central room. I think there's a central hub on stilts in the rear." Her voice was a hushed whisper, inaudible to all but Elliot.

Nodding, Elliot dropped to a crouch. The both of them inched forward, searching for cover.

The following click seemed more blaring as a fire engine as the silence ended.

Yellow muzzle flashes banished the blankets, sharp snaps cracking past their heads. "Cover!" Elliot screamed, literally pulling Olivia with him.

"Rules of warfare detectives!" Roland called out, punctuating his statement with the stucco of his MP-5 submachine gun. "Always occupy the high ground!"

Elliot dashed from behind cover, blasting a round from the shotgun before ducking. The thwump of rounds slammed into the metal shielding them immediately where his head had been. Olivia picked up the pace, her pistol barking.

"This won't work," Elliot breathed as a lull descended in the firefight. "He'll blow our aim whenever we break cover."

"Well what's the plan El?" Olivia hissed back, blocking out thoughts of disaster from her mind.

Harkening back to his marine training, the layout formed in his mind. "I'll stay here, give you cover. Charge out and find a back way upstairs. There has to be one."

Olivia nodded, completely willing to take the risk.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

'Hmmmm?' After that last spate of fire John Roland hadn't heard a peep from his quarry, his prey. "Where are you Benson and Stabler, where are you?" A hand slapped a second magazine into his MP-5. "Where are you?"

The faintest of sounds behind him sounded the defenses.

Thusly, Roland avoided pitching over the rail as Olivia's kick knocked him back, the submachine gun flying from his hands. "You fight well Detective," he stated, quite voluminous praise for Roland.

Olivia felt bile rush to her mouth at the man's sickening voice. "Fuck you." She rocketed a fist in a solid uppercut, relishing the dull thud and the explosion of pain in her knuckles.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

It was hell, waiting while not really being able to tell what was going on. The sounds were easily picked up in Elliot's ears, but without the necessary light he couldn't figure out who had the upper hand, Roland or Olivia, his beautiful Olivia.

Suddenly, it was clear, a figure pitching through the railing and plummeting to the warehouse floor below.

"LIV!" A knife embedded in his heart as Olivia hit the floor with a thud, still. Burning inside, out of the corner of his eye Elliot spotted the glinting surface of steel. A rapier.

Ripping the blade out from underneath the desk, Elliot pulled back just as the malevolent chuckle echoed through the room.

"_Every night when I get home_

_The monkey's on the table,"_

Fire radiated out from the tendons in his knees. Elliot willed himself to remain in the crouch, Roland's malevolent tone echoing from all around. He seemed everywhere – and at the same time nowhere in the darkness. An icy shiver rippled through Elliot's flesh.

"_Take a stick and knock it off,_

_Pop goes the weasel."_

'Liv.' Where was she? 'We should never have split up,' he thought angrily – but what was done was done. Hands gripped the metal bar tighter between his fingers. Easing forward between the collection of battered desks that served as his cover from the specter hunting him.

"_Up and down the city road,_

_In and out the Eagle._

_That's the way the money goes,"_

Feeling a wetness seep into his jeans, he crawled back slightly… only for a soft clinking to resonate through the blackness.

"_Pop goes the weasel."_

His eyes picked out the glint of the swinging blade just in time.

"Quick on your reflexes Stabler," Roland said, his curved Katana screeching against the straight blade of the rapier. Not one iota of strain filled his voice. "Too bad it will be for naught."

Elliot's muscles tensed, the overstretched flesh burning as he struggled to prevent the massive razor's downward offensive. He grasped at whatever he could. The Katana edged downward, ever slowly, ever surely. 'No!' he screamed inwardly, feeling Roland's sweat dripping onto his already drenched forehead. The one still of Liv collapsed on the floor flashed in his mind. Her body bruised and battered from her fall. "No!"

What followed could have easily lead to death. And yet, the collected strength of the human spirit in the face of impending demise prevailed for Elliot Stabler. One hand still wrapped around the grip, his other slammed into Roland's ribs. The sickening crunch of bone filled the air around him.

Roland stumbled, momentarily losing his composure – Elliot took advantage, springing to his feet. "Not." Steel clashed with steel as Elliot brought his blade crashing into Roland's. "Today." A flanking slash just barely parried. "Roland!" Feint underneath, and…

Suddenly pushed back, ever so slightly, Roland initially didn't feel a thing. That was the irony with wounds – numbness prevailed initially, the surreal moment where pain should exist yet doesn't.

Groaning, his body reacting despite the lack of feeling, Roland's fingers crawled to the pressure pushing on his gut. Locking eyes with the panting Elliot, his fingertips brushed the steel embedded in his gut. "Amazing," he breathed. As the Predator felt the onrushing of pain descend upon him, he collapsed to his knees in a small puff of dirt.

If this were some lame movie – foisted on him by an eager Olivia on their Chinese takeout/movie night – Elliot figured he'd say something. A cheesy quip, one good for a single chuckle.

However life wasn't a movie. All that crossed his mind now that the once omnipotent phantom now kneeled in death before him was… 'Liv.' "Liv!" Roland was as good as dead, a sword ran through his stomach. He had to see his love, save his Liv.

The still form remained in the exact same place. "Liv, baby." Elliot knelt next to her, brushing an errant strand of hair from her angelic face – pale as a ghost. "Jesus, please…" He trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. Accumulated adrenaline passed from his system, only the utmost concentration keeping the fatigue from deflating him. She had to be alive, she had to be. 'God, please let her…'

"Mmmmmm."

At that moment Elliot could swear his heart stopped. "Liv?"

Creamy lids fluttered open, the layer of grime and fatigue not diminishing an ounce of her beauty. "El," she murmured. "Are… are we in heaven?" It was as if a halo surrounded him.

Smiling, tears clouding his vision, Elliot cupped her face – thumb rubbing her cheek. "We're alright Liv. We're alive and alright…" Such was the last word out of his mouth before a booted foot smashed into his face.

"EL!"

**A/N: Ouch! The mother of all cliffhangers!**

**This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to divide the final battle into two. I promise, the second half will be out much sooner.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	41. Chapter 38: Armageddon Part 2

**A/N: And the moment has finally arrived. It will be decided here, whether Liv and El triumph or whether John Roland can succeed in taking them to Valhalla with them. May God be with our favorite couple.**

**A short chapter, much shorter than the others, but one that will not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. If I did the entire show would be different – and better in my honest opinion.**

**This chapter is for my beloved Sammie, the woman I love with all my heart :)**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 37: Armageddon Part 2

Crimson liquid stained his fingers, the sticky film painting the digits as the pain began to register.

Dying, John Roland was dying.

For a man possessing both a towering intellect and an intimate knowledge of taking human life, he could easily pinpoint the signs. The blade had pierced his abdomen, slicing through folds and twists of his small intestine – blood vessels crisscrossing the near twenty feet of folded tubes like a mesh, Roland knew that unless he had emergency surgery in all due haste, he would bleed to death.

And to turn himself in for medical help was something Roland would not allow.

Eyes wrenching shut to block the intense burning radiating from the embedded steel, images raced through his head. 'So much time wasted.' Roland could have made his nation proud, providing the gods in Valhalla with a true, noble reason to accept him in the halls of Asgard. 'I could have been a general.' He would have been a general.

In a certain way, the pain of being turned on by his own Crown was far more intense than the sword buried to the hilt in his belly. He hadn't chosen this life, it had been chosen for him.

What warrior was he if he didn't fight to the bitter end?

To perish in fire – the true death of the soldiers of Odin.

Gritting his teeth, Roland's fingers wrapped around the rapier. 'UUUURRRRAAAAHHHH!'

"ARGH!" he grunted, the fire stabbing through his flesh. The sword slid gently out, inch by torturous inch. Blood dripped onto the dusty concrete below. Roland fought the blackness tinging the edges of his vision, the pain battling with his will. "ARGH!"

The soft clatter rang in his ears, sword removed. Hand clasping his belly, Roland knew he had half an hour at most. Roland rose steadily to his feet.

Enough time for him.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Propped up on the far wall, Don Cragen could feel his aging knees burning despite his lean. However, he pushed the pain aside. There were more important things than comfort.

His eyes focused on Fin, ready to bring the full fury of his wrath if the detective screwed this up. Maureen was like the granddaughter he never had, and even with Emily stroking her hand the young girl could easily break down. His orders to Fin were simple – in no uncertain terms he was to use kid gloves, but get all the information he could about Roland's whereabouts. The detective was walking a very thin line, but Olivia and Elliot's lives were at stake.

"I can't remember anything else," stammered Maureen, eyes tearing up as she fought to maintain her composure. 'I just want mom and dad.' Her heart ached with every breath she took. "I'm sorry."

"You're doing great Maureen," Fin replied in his softest voice – inside he was close to freaking out. Olivia was always better with the victims than he was. "Just try and think of anything. Even the fleetest thing could be the key to finding them." So far all they could deduce from her spotty descriptions were that Roland had driven her to a warehouse. One of thousands in the five boroughs.

Flicking her gaze to her aunt, Emily smiled and kissed her forehead, heart breaking for her beloved niece. "Stay strong Maur, stay strong."

Closing her eyes, Maureen nodded. Suddenly a brief flash came to mind. "There was a bridge. He drove across a bridge."

'Now we're getting somewhere.' Fin's pen hovered over his notebook. "What bridge Maureen? Can you describe it?"

"Ummmm…" She forced her memories forefront, mind visibly straining. "Not the Brooklyn Bridge. It was taller, the towers very tall and narrow, one archway for the traffic."

Cragen put it together first. "The Verrazano-Narrows Bridge! Roland's warehouse is on Staten Island." That narrowed it down. Darting forward, he ruffled Maureen's hair. "Great job sweetie."

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Elliot!"

A sharp kick to her head send Olivia back to the ground, vision blurring. Breathing deeply, his body throbbing with intense pain at every step, John Roland advanced on Elliot. "It will soon be over Detective," he labored to say, fist coming into contact with Elliot's face as he tried to stand.

Elliot collapsed back on the ground, blindsided by Roland's sudden comeback. The room shaking around him, he could still make out the blossoming red stain in Roland's abdomen. The Predator was clearly mortally wounded – on a suicide mission. "Go to hel…" A third swing cut him off mid-sentence.

Head spinning, Olivia managed to register Elliot's plight. Summoning all her concentration, the detective thrashed her gaze across, trying to locate something.

There, about ten feet from her… exactly where Roland dropped it. Slowly, she began to crawl toward it. Olivia prayed she wouldn't be too late.

The _Banzai_ charge having succeeded, Roland towered shakily over Elliot. Sweat covered his bald face, all color having drained from his pallor. The malevolence still shined. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Elliot," he said, a tiny bit of the old Roland bursting forth. The man with a purpose, a man who served.

As suddenly as he came that man disappeared, replaced by evil. "But it is too bad."

Spitting out blood, Elliot's eyes rested on his soon to be killer. "At least no one else will suffer." At least his and Olivia's family would be safe.

"True," Roland allowed. "I'll be sure to buy you the first drink in Asgard."

Closing his eyes, feeling the life slowly ebb out of him, Roland pressed the button on the detonator switch. He swore he could see the winged Valkyries descending from Asgard to take them up. He was looking forward to dining with Odin.

"Hey Roland."

Turning automatically at his name, two bullets slammed into his heart.

Watching him stagger, Olivia kept the pistol trained on him, not risking anything. A surprise dawned on his face for a second or two, the malevolent grey eyes widening in recognition. Then John Roland keeled over, crumpling on the ground.

Dead.

"El," Olivia cried, running to him. But he stopped her with a raised hand, gaze locked with the detonator lying not far from Roland's lifeless hand.

The countdown was ticking. _Forty-three… forty-two… forty-one…_

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Go! Liv go!" Feet scrambled on the steps, metal groaning with rust and age. Neither Elliot nor Olivia cared either way. Thirty seconds separated them from a fiery inferno.

Sweat soaking them through and through, Elliot kicked the metal door in, forcing the weak bolts to give way. It clattered to the metal grating, sunlight streaming in to nearly blind them. "El! Move!" screamed Olivia. Squinting, she practically pushed him forward.

Each tumbled ten feet to the hard ground – unlike before, the ground was a softer dirt, and both were somewhat prepared. Hopping to their feet, the couple ran across the vacant lot as fast as their legs could propel them.

_Five… four… three… two… one…_

The blast wave knocked them to the ground even from nearly thirty yards away. TNT, plastic explosive, and jellied gasoline erupted in a massive red-orange conflagration. Searing heat hit their exposed skin, the weight of their fatigue and injuries crashing down upon them as the inferno blazed. A huge mushroom cloud blossomed from the now gutted warehouse – Elliot and Olivia both turned onto their backs, watching the spectacle. 'Perish in battle, sendoff by fire.'

Roland had gotten his wish after all.

As they stood, shaking uncontrollably from fatigue and the weight of it all, another thought came to mind. Eyes locking, both detectives lurched into each other's arms.

Clutched tightly together, Elliot and Olivia swayed slightly as the wail of sirens echoed ever closer.

They had survived.

**A/N: Well everybody, it is done!**

**Elliot and Olivia have emerged victorious! I hope ya'll liked it ;)**

**The scene where Roland met his maker, while the story has changed and morphed quite considerably as I wrote it that scene was always the same :)**

**Two more chapters to go, and some well deserved fluff.**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	42. Chapter 39: Soulmates

**A/N: And we come to the second to last chapter. I hope you love it :)**

**This story has been quite the whirlwind, full of betrayal, drama, and the most intense case of Olivia and Elliot's careers. The Predator put them through hell and they survived. Now for the happy ending that we know they deserve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 38: Soulmates

'I can do this, I can't do this.' Some moments, no matter how strong the individual, really tested the inner steel of a person. 'I can't do this.' Olivia Benson was failing so far.

Luckily for her, there were plenty of people to help her through it. "Come on Liv, breathe." Clasping her shoulder, Alex Cabot tried her best to calm the poor thing down. "Everything will be fine."

"But, but, but…" Olivia wondered how the confident woman she was could be reduced to the puddle of nervous goo she saw staring back at the mirror. On the outside she looked flawless, as any bride would have dreamed of being on her wedding day. The white dress clung to her like a sleeve, accentuating her curves and slender figure. The bare shoulders glowed, makeup only adding to the glow of her face – her hair remained the bob-cut of her normal routine, but somehow shimmered in the daylight. So why was she nervous?

Maybe because she was marrying Elliot – in only a few hours.

Sensing this, Emily Stabler knew what had to be done. "Liz," she called to the older woman behind her. "Get the others." Liz Donnelly, fully recovered from her ordeal, nodded and disappeared. "Olivia, please don't be nervous," Emily stated, taking her soon to be sister in law's hand in hers. "Elliot loves you."

"I know that." Olivia closed her eyes, sighing. "God, I do, but he deserves better than me." She hated herself that the insecurities were dredging up now, but she couldn't help it.

Before either Emily or Alex could respond, Liz returned. "Olivia, there are a few people here to see you." In slipped four youngsters, Olivia not noticing from her racing thoughts. Letting the family have their moment, the newly instated judge decided to find out what Don was up to – their relationship stronger than ever.

"Mom?" Maureen whispered, stepping next to Olivia.

Finally hearing the soft voice, Olivia turned to see all four of her children staring at her. "My babies," she whispered, holding out her arms for all four.

"Why so sad mommy?" Kathleen asked, the muted purple of her dress an adorable sight. "Aren't you happy?"

"Momma happy." Lizzie nuzzled into her.

"Oh my little ones, of course I'm happy." Being able to hold Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie in her arms was one of the best feelings in the world. These four angels could always brighten any day. Just like Elliot.

It hit her. Just like Elliot.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Walk faster," Elliot growled, unable to hide the low growl his voice had taken on.

Shooting a glance over her shoulder, Olivia rolled her eyes, chuckling softly. "Someone's eager I see." Biting her lip mischievously, she slowed slightly. Heels clicked on the floor as she added a sway to her hips.

Mouth watering at the sight, Elliot marveled at the epitome of seduction that was Olivia Stabler. "Can you blame me woman?" he choked.

Olivia giggled. She really couldn't. It took all her self-control not to jump him in the elevator. They were married – husband and wife. She couldn't wait to consummate it. "Here we are," she said softly, the room number just in front of her. The keycard slid inside, unlocking the door. She made to go in only to be scooped up in Elliot's arms. "Ellll!" she squealed.

"What groom would I be if I didn't carry my bride over the threshold," he said nonchalantly, staring down at her.

God, she could lose herself in his blue eyes. "Lead the way baby." Her voice was several octaves lower than normal. Olivia's skin tingled with pleasurable anticipation as they crossed the threshold. "I love you so much El."

Those brown orbs he loved glistened with tears. "I love you too Liv," Elliot whispered, setting her on her feet and kissing gently. "I love you so much."

"Ditto," Olivia replied, bringing their lips together again. The kiss soon became heated, neither one missing the wave of passion and want that seemed to wash over the room. "Oh El," she moaned as he began to palm her breast through the white silk. "Don't stop."

"Mmmmm." Her husky voice turned Elliot on to no end. "Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured against her lips. "Mrs. Stabler."

How two words could shake her as they did was lost to Olivia. "Say it again."

"Mrs. Stabler…" She shuddered. "Mrs. Stabler…" A flood of wetness left her core. "Mrs. Stabler…"

It was set, she had to get out of this dress now! "Unzip me." The growl left no room to declare it a request.

"I love it when you get bossy," Elliot remarked appreciatively, hands finding the zipper and gently easing it down. Several tugs caused the silk to slink down her body, followed by his jaw. "Oh my God," he stuttered.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at his appreciative gaze, blushing slightly. "You like baby?" Nothing graced her but a pure white baby-doll, the sheer lace contrasting quite intensely with her honey skin.

"You were wearing that the whole time?"

"Mm-hmm." But before Elliot could pounce a soft yet firm hand held him back. "I need to show you something first… oh don't be that way," she scolded, taking in his pout. "You'll get to enjoy me in no time husband of mine." With a perfunctory yet loving kiss on the lips, Olivia dashed off into the suite.

Standing in the middle of the room, deciding to make his time useful and strip, Elliot's mouth curved upward into a smile. 'Husband. She's my wife.' Taking in the glorious view of the white, lace boy-shorts gracing her tight ass… God he was so damn lucky. "So where did that bag come from?" he asked absentmindedly, removing his shirt to leave him in nothing but boxers and a tight undershirt.

"Emily packed it for me, clothes for our honeymoon," Olivia said without looking up. Her hands rifled through the case. She had to find the one thing she placed in at the last minute… 'There it is.' Keeping the little piece out of sight, Olivia turned to face her Elliot. "Close your eyes baby," she said softly.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Oh please, just show me Liv."

"Nope," she replied, biting her bottom lip and bouncing up and down on her feet. "You. Have. To. Close. Your. Eyes."

There was no way he could say no to her when she did that thing with her lower lip. "Fine." Elliot's eyes bunched up closed and he held out his hands. "This better be worth it," he mumbled to himself as something plopped into his open palm. "So what could this possibly…" At the first glimpse of what was now in his hand, Elliot froze.

Olivia could feel the thumping tempest that had overcame her heart. "El, baby?" She couldn't decipher his reaction – and that scared her.

A slight tremble overcame Elliot's hand, clutching the small white stick between his fingers. "You're… we're…" He could barely stammer the words.

"Yes El." Olivia clasped his hands with hers. "We are having a baby." She stared into his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Crossing the tiny distance between them in a blur, Olivia found herself lifted into the air. "I love you!" Elliot erupted, twirling them around while pressing heated kisses on her cheek, neck, chin, nose, and anywhere else in reach. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Unable to keep the joyous laughter from deep in her throat, Olivia bubbled with happiness as he set her down. "Soooo…" she murmured, nuzzling his nose with hers and looping her arms around his neck.

One of Elliot's hands was firmly placed on the small of her back, the other caressing a still flat stomach – one that contained their child. "How long?"

"Five weeks."

"I love you so much Liv." His voice cracked with emotion, tears falling down his cheeks. Their family was finally complete.

"I love you too." She kissed his lips, biting the lower one. "Now take me to bed husband." To punctuate her point, nimble, soft fingers played with the hem of his shirt – tugging upward. The deep arousal and want returned with a vengeance. "Off, I want this off," she demanded, smirking as the tough, powerful Elliot Stabler easily acquiesced.

Now bare chested, Elliot growled and crashed their lips together, backing Olivia up until both fell into a lust-hazed heap onto the bed. "So beautiful, so sexy."

Breaking away to suck in a breath, Olivia's near black eyes locked with his navy blues. Without wasting a single moment her lips met his once more. Tongues battled in a sensual dance. She rolled on top of him, only to be rolled underneath a split second after.

Hands brushed a strap of lace to the side, exposing a slender neck and bronzed shoulder. "You're mine Olivia."

Olivia gasped as Elliot's teeth sank into her shoulder, nibbling his way to her pulse. The delicious mix of pain and pleasure sending a pleasurable shudder through her whole body. "All yours," she gasped. "Don't stop."

"Not planning on it." His tongue laved at her throbbing pulse. "I can't wait gorgeous. Please, I need to be inside you."

God, there was no limit on how this man turned her on. "I want you inside me." Her hands immediately shimmied her panties down, exposing her core – glistening with her juices.

Heart stopping at the glorious sight, Elliot's boxers practically melted off. Grasping his cock in his hands, he lined up with her entrance. "Love you so much Liv." He groaned as he pushed inside her. "Love you Mrs. Stabler."

"Oh God!" Her walls melded around his cock, Olivia biting his shoulder at the sensations. "Faster!" Unknowingly she bucked into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The pain of her teeth drawing blood only spurred him on. Mere seconds had passed since he entered her and already Elliot's eyes were rolling behind his head. Sweat slicked bodies crashed together, the only thing separating them being the thin, gossamer lace of Olivia's baby-doll. As much as he wanted to Elliot was too focused on his wife, too concentrated on bringing them to their mutual crescendo to care. Feeling her drag her nails down his bare back, his hips kicked into overdrive. "Take it Liv, take it! Fuck I love you!" He could feel the climax coming – so soon.

"I. Lov… Luuuu… Love you too, ahhh!" His pubic bone was slamming against her clit, morphing Olivia's vision into a swirl of colors. "Fuck me! Ellll!" She literally shattered around him, her scream filling the air.

"Liv!" Elliot wasn't far behind.

Panting, his heartbeat vibrating through her body, Olivia buried her head in the crook of his neck. Inhaling the spicy, musky odor that was Elliot – her Elliot – she pressed lazy kisses to the skin, tongue darting out to lap at the delicious taste.

A moan escaped his lips at her ministrations. Despite his recent climax, Elliot felt the stirrings rally for a second assault. "Um… Liv?" Before he knew it the seductress that was now his wife had flipped them over, her hands caressing the flat planes of his chest. "How'd you…"

"You're forgetting that while I may not be Benson anymore." She smiled sultrily at him, pulling the lace garment from her skin and chucking it to who cares where. "I am still badass." Rocking back onto his cock, she purred. He was hardening once more inside her. "Now you're mine Elliot."

Neither detective had any reason to complain.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Olivia woke with a start, quite suddenly despite the overall stillness of their hotel room. Eyes closed even in her conscious state, it was rather the absence of something than the presence of something that deprived her of slumber.

Elliot's arms. Since they had become a couple – and especially after Roland's demise – neither of them could stand being anything but pressed up together while asleep. It was impossible. She could feel his presence. He was close, and Olivia nearly sat up to pull her husband of twelve hours against her once more when his soft murmurings reached her ear.

"I still can't believe you're here."

Remaining absolutely still, Olivia wanted to answer but refrained. What did he want to say to her while she was asleep? Elliot's hushed and tender tone – one that was rare for him – was obviously not meant for conscious ears.

"We've waiting our whole lives for you. Your mommy's waited her whole life for you." A gentle hand found itself placed against her stomach, the warmth seeping into her bare skin.

A faint hitch felt itself on Olivia's breath. 'He's talking to the baby.'

"You don't know how close we came to not having you my little one." From the tone of his voice Olivia knew he was close to tears. She was as well. "A bad man tried to take us away. He almost did it too." Olivia felt a heated droplet smack against her skin. "I will never let anything happen to you."

The welled sobs were barely kept at bay underneath her lids.

"My precious child." Soon Elliot's hot breath passed over her stomach. "You, your siblings, and your mommy mean everything to me." He pressed a loving kiss to the still flat skin.

It was too much for Olivia, an audible sob passing her lips. Knowing her consciousness was known, she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around Elliot. "You mean everything to me as well." Olivia buried her face into the crook of his neck.

All semblance of walls had fallen at this point. Two souls were bared to each other, raw and bloody. "I almost lost you Liv." Elliot couldn't help it. He squeezed her tightly, almost as if she would float away from him if he didn't.

"But you didn't." She placed soft kisses on his skin, inhaling his scent. "We didn't."

"I love you so much." Elliot pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Tears streaking down her face, Olivia cupped his cheek and smiled. "We love you too El." Without delay she brought their mouths together once more.

**A/N: Bensler Baby! No story is complete without at least one ;)**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I would have put a wedding but I don't think I can top the one I wrote for From the Ashes, lol. So the first night of the honeymoon should suffice.**

**One more chapter to go, and I know all of you are dying to see the baby. Let me know what names ya'll would want. Maybe I'll just use one ;)**

**God Bless**

**Alex**


	43. Epilogue: One

**A/N: Well guys, it's been a long and turbulent ride. Nearly forty chapters, almost two years, and an outpouring of support that still shocks me. We have finally reached the end of our story. The final happy ending that Elliot and Olivia always deserved.**

**From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for this support. This story has honed my skills, convinced me of my writing skill, gave me friends, and brought me to the woman I love. It will always hold a special place in my heart as will everyone that read, reviewed, and enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill guys, lol.**

**This is a little short, but I know you guys will love it. Bensler Baby finally arrives. **

**Important announcement: To anyone living in the following states – Alaska, Colorado, Wyoming, Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, Virginia, Vermont, Massachusetts, or Georgia – on March first I implore you to vote against Donald Trump in the primary. He is a dangerous, fascist con man that made a mint conning a dishonest buck from the backs of the little guy. Please, for the sake of America, please vote against him. I beg you.**

**Any candidate on the GOP side would do. I would suggest Marco Rubio since he's the best chance to defeat Trump. Even if you are a Democrat, we can all agree that Trump is a dangerous lunatic we don't want in charge of our nuclear weapons. Please vote against him, all Americans please.**

**Sorry, it had to be said.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

Epilogue: One

_The plates clunked against the mahogany tabletop as Olivia set them down. "Mmmm. Smells delicious Liv," Elliot said, appreciative eyes drinking in the sight of his beautiful wife._

"_Mommy always makes yummy food," Kathleen piped up, beaming at Olivia._

_Praise and love from her children never ceased to warm Olivia's heart, even after almost a year of marriage to their father. "Well, somebody has to feed six hungry Stablers." A slight glare was directed to Elliot._

"_Why are you looking at me?" Elliot seemed to wither under the trademark 'Benson glare.' "I don't eat that much."_

"_Riiight." Olivia poked him in the gut. "If it wasn't for the Marine Corps then you'd be quite the fatty." A smirk played on her lips._

_Elliot, not one to be undone, leaned to her ear. "Then maybe I should diet from some things that I happen to enjoy tasting." _

_Olivia shuddered, the implication clear. "Now let's not be too hasty…" _

_A cry echoed from the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. "Looks like the baby's awake," Maureen stated._

"_I'll get him." Kissing Elliot on the lips, she rose. "Mommy's coming sweetie."_

_Padding into the living room, Olivia felt a fierce yearning for her baby. A mixture of her and Elliot, the living embodiment of their love. Spotting the bassinet resting on the couch just where she left it, a smile broke on her face as Olivia approached. "My sweet baby, mommy's he…" _

_Her expression contorted in horror. 'Not again, not again!' The bassinet was empty, blanket strewn across the green upholstery of the couch. The baby was gone. "El!" she screamed. Olivia rushed into the kitchen. "El!" She stopped in her tracks, gasping. _

_There was no one in the kitchen, all lights suddenly flicking off. Wind and rain slammed against the window. A crack of lightning illuminated the dark kitchen, exposing a figure._

"_Why hello Detective."_

_That voice. Olivia backed up, her face white as a sheet. She would never forget that voice._

_John Roland. The Predator._

"_You're, you're…"_

"_I assure you I'm very much alive." The malevolence dripped from his voice – otherwise inoffensive. It was his trademark. "I always finish the job Detective, but this little one will be well taken care of."_

_Olivia's eyes widened, not at the gun in his right hand but at the bundle tucked in his left. "My baby!"_

_A bullet impacted in her shoulder, knocking her to the floor. "I shall make a fine warrior out of this one." The gun barked once more._

"Nooooooo!" Olivia's neck snapped forward, heated sweat sheathing her forehead. Strong hands wrapped around her.

"Liv, calm down. It was a nightmare." Elliot hugged her to him. "I'm here gorgeous."

Hands rushing down to her stomach, Olivia felt the wave of relief passing through her at the rotund bump. Her baby was safe. Their baby was safe. "Thank God."

Rubbing her back, Elliot kissed Olivia's brow. The nightmare must have been terrifying. "Liv? Talk to me."

The weight of everything falling on her, Olivia collapsed into his arms. Tears soaked his shirt.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Flushing the toilet, Olivia groaned as it took all her combined strength to lift off the lid. 'The downside of being pregnant,' she thought, rolling her eyes. A sharp kick against her skin reminded her of the life nestled inside her. She chuckled. "Sorry bout that," Olivia said to her child, rubbing the large bump where baby Stabler resided. "I love you, but please try and come out soon baby."

Baby Stabler kicked against her hand in response, resulting in another chuckle.

A knock on the bedroom door caught her attention. "I'm decent."

In strode her sister in law, an exasperated look on her face. "Olivia, you've got to help me down there."

Olivia's brows furrowed. "What's going on?" A thought came to her mind. "What's Elliot doing now?"

Emily snorted. "Come and see for yourself."

Walking – or more accurately waddling – Olivia's eight month pregnant form exited the bedroom and followed the still lithe blonde to the living room. "Go! Go! Go!" she could hear Maureen chanting, adding to the distinctly masculine grunts coming from the room. 'Can't be a good sign.'

Sure enough, in the middle of the room were Elliot and Emily's fiancé Luke. Muscles groaned and rippled as they pushed off the ground, the one arm pushups not fatiguing them in the slightest. The kids flanked them and were clearly enjoying the show.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot Stabler!" Her cry got their attention, both men stopping and freezing. "What are you doing?"

"Acting like children obviously," Emily added. Rivalry between Navy and Marine Corps still going strong, Elliot and his future SEAL brother in law were always trying to one up the other in practically everything. Granted it was all in good fun, but with Olivia about ready to pop she was not in the mood for this.

Elliot could catch the stern look in Olivia's eye. "Sorry gorgeous, but I had to teach Navy boy here how it's done."

"I was whooping your ass Leatherneck," Luke replied before being silenced by Emily, pressing one of her fingers to his lips. Olivia smirked – she did the same to Elliot all the time.

"Honestly El," Olivia admonished in just, walking over to him. "Sometimes I don't get this rivalry you two ha…" She suddenly stopped, a gush of wetness dripping down her legs. "El?"

Staring, Elliot's eyes widened. "The baby's coming!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Echoing in Elliot's ears, he watched as the scream ripped from his wife's throat. Olivia's forehead was drenched in sweat, her hospital gown soaked. Underneath his BDUs Elliot's heart thumped. The last time he was in this situation ended in the death of his wife. Much as he tried not to go there he couldn't help it. Every scream, every gasp, every clenched fist brought Elliot to the fear of his loves impending death.

"El," Olivia moaned, grasping out for his hand.

"Yes Liv." Elliot cupped it in his. "I'm here." 'Please God, don't take her. Please.'

"I'm scared El." Tears coursed down her reddened cheeks.

Elliot's heart broke. "You'll be fine gorgeous," he rasped, not entirely sure he believed it himself though Lord, he wanted too. "Nothing will happen."

Shaking her head violently, Olivia bit her lips as another contraction hit her. "Not, Ahhh, that." Pain crossed her face, but not physical. Deep, biting emotional pain. "What. What if I'm a bad mother?"

Floored, Elliot understood. Pushing his fears to the side, a callused hand soothed over a tanned cheek. "You'll be a great mother Liv, trust me." He smiled as a wave of calm passed through her. "You already are."

Gazing back at him with all the love she could muster, Olivia suddenly felt a contraction rip through her. One far worse than all others. The scream likely shook the entire hospital.

"The baby's coming," said the doctor, taking the position at the foot of the hospital bed. "On my mark, you push."

Olivia nodded, gritting her teeth. By her side Elliot made the sign of the cross, praying silently as he took her hand in his. As always, messages of love and devotion were unspoken.

"Push."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

Having sworn he blacked out for several minutes, Elliot's haze lifted at the sharp wail of a tiny human. His child. His and Olivia's. Their child.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said brightly. "Can you cut the cord daddy?"

Blinking hard, Elliot numbly complied. As the nurses swooped in to clean and wrap the baby he dove back to his wife. 'The moment of truth.' "Liv, Liv?"

Panting, Olivia opened her eyes to stare into worried blue. The most gorgeous blue eyes. "Hi El," she whispered. "Where's our son?" Worry started to fill her.

A tap hitting his shoulder, Elliot found the nurse returning with a baby blue bundle. Grabbing it, he set their son on Olivia's chest. "Here he is gorgeous. Our baby boy."

Rapture planted on her face, Olivia peeled back the blankets to see the life she had created with her soulmate. The little bundle squirmed slightly, nuzzling his tiny cheek into Olivia's hand. "Our baby El," she said softly, the moment surreal.

"He is." The baby's eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing once more. "He has your eyes Liv."

"Mmmm. Jacob. Jacob Elliot Stabler." Kissing the crown of their son's hair, she snuggled him to her chest protectively. A mother lioness if she ever was one.

Wrapping his arms around the both of them, Elliot found his life turning full circle. Fighting, triumphing against the odds, at that moment he knew. Deep in his heart, he knew they would be together. Forever.

PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY PREY

"Goodnight little ones," Elliot cooed, kissing Lizzie and Dickie on their foreheads. "Sleep tight." Their faces were angelic in their sleep – the perfect children. All of them were.

Closing the door softly, he heard a melody streaming from the nursery. A smile spread on his face at the sweet serenading of his beloved. Stepping close to the room, Elliot perched himself on the doorjam and gazed at Olivia, finishing up a song as she hovered over little Jacob.

Olivia loved looking at her baby boy. Jake shifted in his crib, settling in well after a week of leaving the hospital. Her first child of her body, of her and Elliot. A perfect addition to her family. He looked so much like Elliot it was uncanny. "I love you Jake. You are perfect."

"Just like his mommy."

Turning around, Olivia beamed at seeing her husband. His white sleep shirt stretched tightly over his muscles – just the way she liked it. "You're enjoying this aren't you El?"

Striding forward, Elliot took his wife into his arms. "You betcha." He kissed her lips lightly. "He is perfect, isn't he gorgeous?"

"Mmmm, yes he is." Olivia nuzzled his nose with hers. "Just like his daddy." Without delay, she brought their lips together again.

Just as it should be.

**The End**

**Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed the story.**

**Please review, one final time :)**

**PS: I repeat once more, those of you in Alaska, Colorado, Wyoming, Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, Virginia, Vermont, Massachusetts, or Georgia please cast your ballot for someone other than Donald Trump on March first. For America.**


End file.
